50 Days of Summer
by Sugarquills007
Summary: He was all that held her together for that moment. Without Malfoy, there was no Granger. He was drowning in desire. And she was falling for beauty. Power like holding the sword flowed through her veins. Need like the thirst for water pounded through his mind. He was her addiction. And she was his redemption.
1. Seventeen

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her away from her mind. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in him. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Day of Summer...<strong>

Chapter 1 – Seventeen

* * *

><p>There is <strong>magic<strong> in long-distance friendships. They let you relate to other human beings in a way that goes beyond being physically together and is often more profound ~ **Diana Cortez**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, darling are you up yet?" Jane Granger's Yorkshire accent tumbled through the barred door of her daughter's bedroom.<p>

Hermione Granger, seventeen, a student witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry produced a drowsy groan through the parched swallow of her throat at her mother's voice which caused her to stir during her blissful sleep.

Mumbling incoherent words, the young witch shifted herself so that her back was now facing the cream-splashed door of her room. She had just gotten herself back into her somnolent start when an intruder abruptly opened the door causing her to once again, rouse, though this time with a flinch, Hearing the imaginable chuckle from her mother's lips, Hermione smiled into her close-lidded eyes thinking of her mother's absence for silence had once again filled in her drowsy state. She knew it was too good to be true when the summer rays of the burning sun hit her eyes, leading to her teenage self to groan in disapproval as she lifted a clumsy hand in attempt to block out the streams of light.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Her mother's voice infringed into her pillow-smothered face. "Don't tell me you still want to sleep at this house?" Her mother continued and Hermione found herself picturing an image of her mother with either hand on hips, a stern yet amused expression on her aging features.

Faltering anonymous irreverence, Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and wandlessly accioed her alarm clock. Once able to interpret the hands correctly, the young woman fabricated another critical groan as she turned towards her mother was watching her with scrutinizing eyes albeit amused ones.

"Mum," she managed to mumble out, "it's ten in the morning." She announced before pounding her head back onto her pillow.

"I am well aware." She didn't miss the beat of amusement her mother held.

"Too early." She continued, knowingly aware her words would mean nothing but specks of dust to her stern mother. The faint sound of her clock falling off the bed and onto the floor with an audible thud broke the two women off their soon-to-start argument.

"Hermione. It's the first day of the holidays." Jane began as she walked over to her daughter.

"And…" Hermione left her sentence again, letting her single synonym rush into her mother's clean state of mind unlike her own, which was beginning to rouse into its heavy fatigue.

"Well I think you forgot who's coming over." Jane continued as she pulled away the duvet from her daughter who made a noncommittal sound and began reaching for it at once.

"Who could possible want to come to visit me in the holidays this early –" Hermione began, sitting up tiredly to give her mother a tired yet annoyed scowl when noticing the amused expression she held, an eyebrow skilfully raised as she uttered a single word;

"Alexis." The brunette felt her jaw slacken and her spine tensing to straighten itself as her gaze took in her mother's face which all but plastered smugness. "Ahh." The corner of Jane's lips quivered in humour. "I think it rings a bell. Does it not?" Her words brought out the irony she held through her northern tone.

The witch bounded off her bed to stand before her mother. "When is she coming?" She questioned, a sudden hole of keenness filling her morning self.

"Why the sudden eagerness?" Jane laughed at the sheepish grimace placed on her daughter's countenance. "In an hour." She answered with a smile.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was coming over, earlier." A longing whinge hit Hermione's tone as she rubbed her eyes away from the sleep that was seducing to overcome her body.

Jane's faced morphed into surprise at her daughter's deficient question. "I did tell you."

"When –"

"Yesterday." Cut off Jane smoothly. "When you came home from school, but you were too busy showing off your use of magic skills to your perplexed father." The muggle mother raised a brow dubiously at her daughter's confused face.

In response, Hermione's brows furrowed together in serious contemplation. "What mom. I didn't –" She trailed off her sentence when it dawned into her sleepy state of mind. She lifted her gaze upon her mother who had a smirk of control ready on her lips; and shot her an impish grin. "Oops?" She shrugged hopelessly

Jane shook her head at her daughter's response though managed to let several chuckles slip pass her smiling mouth. "Hurry up." And with those two words, Jane patted Hermione's mass of morning curls before walking out of the room, Hermione's laundry under her arm. Once her mother's form fell out of visual sight, Hermione fell back onto her bed, a smile falling in place onto her tawny-like features.

Alexis was coming, she thought. Muggle Alexis.

Alexis Carter.

Hermione's best friend. Well in reality and accusative thoughts; sister. Harry and Ron were the brothers she wished she had and caught on hold of. Alexis was another story; she was the first being ever to befriend the bushy-haired, bucktoothed Hermione Granger.

And that was just one of the many reasons Hermione treasured the moments she would ever have with her dearest muggle companion. They were young, the rough ages of five when they met at a muggle toddler school. Though portrayed as an odd germ due to her wanted thirst for knowledge and the odd bits and bobs of strange magical coincides occurring, the young blonde paid no attention to her bizarre abilities. From sharing a piece of ripe fruit, a friendship blossomed not knowing where it would one day lead.

Breaking her wide smile, Hermione reached across her bed to catch on hold of a frame picture – one of many – from her table. It enclosed a still portrait of the two on the latter's sixth birthday party; the sparkling colours of hue pink and gold winking as it illustrated their coloured dress-code along with the toothy smiles they posed. Their children forms entwined around each other in a death grip. The dilated pupils of Hermione's orbs flickered onto the fallen alarm clock on her bedroom floor and she bent over to pick it up, making a face as she re-read the time. Five past ten.

Alexis was soon to come over in a little over than fifty minutes to Jane's words.

Committing a nonchalant grunt of bother, the brunette scrunched her nose at the lack of her sensibility. She ought to have paid better attention to her mother's words; then again watching her father's fixated reaction as she transformed a pot of dying leaves into Christmas hollies was partially worth it. Grasping onto her towel draped across her bed frame, along with the thoughts of reuniting with her distanced friend, the brunette walked out of her sanctuary, a slight spring in her steps as she entered the bathroom.

Grimacing at the reflection that bore a horrific sight back at her, Hermione stripped out of her nightclothes and stepped into the long-awaited shower humming the Hogwarts anthem as she turned on the sprinkler. Allowing the rigid and tense portions of her body melt into the rhythmetic beating of the miniscule fluid, she let out a purr of pleasure, feeling her clenched muscles relax instantly under the soothing temperature that enveloped her form. Rinsing her hair from any lingering soap, Hermione allowed herself to steal several beats of unshed moments permitting her craving body to claw at the last of her anticipated shower

Wrapping a towel around her frame, she headed towards the faucet, smiling in satisfaction as she scrutinized her reflection for a few seconds. The frowned upon frizz that she had ashamedly called hair, had melted away into toffee waves that stuck onto her skin like paste. Her face had cleared from the Hogwarts shadows she bore home and held a wet umbrella shielding her year's worth of scars. Frowning at the alteration of attention towards her magical school, Hermione distracted herself by brushing her teeth before walking out of the bathroom and into her sanctuary.

Once fully clothes and dried from shoulder to toe, Hermione then pulled out her stick of magical wonder and aimed it towards her head of wet curls before murmuring a spell that desiccated the wet mane.

Finally turning seventeen had its advantage. She was able to use magic anywhere. Everywhere. After six years worth of waiting, being teased, mocked and harassed; it finally paid the price. Glimpsing at her reflection she managed to flit a smile across her features; her hair – though it still resembled the mane of a lion – had managed to tame itself over the years, managing to look presentable enough in wild yet soft curls. Her eyes; still holding the library's age of wisdom had changed its direction towards her healthy looking skin that glowed after its morning shower desires.

Nodding in satisfactory at her reflection, she then proceeded to crawl over her bed, leaning over the made covers as she took in her calendar that hung exactly opposite. With a small smile, she picked up a stranded pen in the contents of her drawer before scanning across and down the page till she found the box that marked the present day. Crossing the border off with a grin, she discarded the marker on her bed and hopped out of her room glad the day out of many others were soon to come, had so far seemed to good.

She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried.

Entering the Granger kitchen, she heard straight towards the fridge in which she pulled out her carton of morning fluid. Licking her lips covetously she turned to pull out a glass from the units before pouring the orange substance fill to the rim. Eyes aimed at her drink, she lifted the goblet towards her mouth ready to congest all its content when she was disturbed from her craving musings.

"Morning to you too darling." The deep yet amused masculine voice rang through her ear canal, caused her to turn a quart of a full three-sixty, to find the source that had disrupted her from drinking, catching familiar pair of orbs that twinkled of laughter.

"Morning daddy?" Hermione attempted to look serious behind the colour of embarrassment that began to heat its way up her cheeks as she gave her father a cheery smile. She saw matching pair of eyes roll around his head as he folded his morning newspaper away. "I didn't see you..." she began to excuse.

"Save it." Her father cut off with a deep rumble of laughter. "Excited to see Alexis much?" Henry asked his primed daughter who nodded enthusiastically with a grin.

"Definitely." She agreed whole-heartedly and lifted the sand crested glass to her lips to favour the yearning thirst she required but was once again interrupted, though this time from the sudden sound of the Granger's doorbell going off. Without much hesitation, the young witch let out an excited squeal, discarding her glass of orange juice and dashing out of the kitchen. Watching her daughter's reaction, Henry Granger let out a chuckle of amusement as he leant across the mahogany-made table to pick a piece of buttered toast. "Isn't she early?" His daughter abruptly yelled from the hallway, breaking off his bite.

"She's not early." Remarked he in response. "It's eleven."

* * *

><p>"Draco, get up!"<p>

A smooth Italian voice was pecking continuously at a certain blonde, drawing him vastly out of his slumbering state.

Draco Malfoy, seventeen, a student Wizard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grunted as the source of voice continued to pry him awake with its meaningless jabs.

Releasing a groan of bother as the voice sustained its job; the dark wizard shifted himself so his back now faced the being that was failing to stir him awake. "Drake; it's time to get up." The voice continued breaking him the lever that was rousing him back to sleep.

"Piss off." Draco mumbled his first words of the day, barely audible through the crested pillow his head lay upon. After many nights of unsettling sleep, he had finally managed to catch a couple hours of pure bliss. After a year's worth of nightmares, serene silence was what he most yearned for; and that fraction of fatigue he had yet to cover was now disturbed by the ruthless beast not giving up to heed him awake.

A faint huff rung in his ears and he smiled unknowingly as silence followed. He shuffled deeper into his bead, just turning the key that locked the door from ecstasy. The next thing his mind would decipher was the cool surface of his bedroom floorboard and the wet sensation of ice-cold water trickling down his back, licking its way down to hell. Wide awake and crying out in surprise at the sudden turn out, he looked around his bearings to catch the morning incidents culprit.

"Blaise _fucking_ Zabini..." Were the next few words that escaped his growling tone as he watched the dark-skinned boy who towered over him with a smirk Salazar Slytherin would be proud of, place his stick of magic away.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" The rich tone sung, the Italian heritance of his pitch ebbing away as he took turned himself away from the blonde.

The blonde wizard, a shivering mess on the floor, saw red as he sprung up searching fatuously for his own wand. "I'm going to murder you." He snarled but soon released a grunt of annoyance as his wand was nowhere to be seen.

The other boy snorted at the flailing actions of his companion. "I'd like to see you try beauty." He retorted with a chuckle.

After several more seconds of wasted searching, the young Malfoy swore incredulities to himself not bothering to drop his level of tone as he stood trembling to face his smirking friend. "Is there a reason for you to stand there like the prick you are, and just grin at me like an idiot?" Despite the odd shiver in his tone, Draco managed to contain his voice with surplus sarcasm.

"Why hello _cranky_ beauty." Returned Blaise in amusement, managing to dodge the shoe that was heading his way. "Get your aim straight." He advised with a grin.

"It's eight in the morning, Zabini." He shot his friend a dark look. "It's too early for you to be a wanker." The albino grumbled as he headed towards his dresser.

"Oh contraire Malfoy." The Italian grinned at his friend's back. "I'm actually –"

"Don't remind me." Draco cut off with a growl as he grasped out a towel and began to dry his hair and wet form. "What the hell do you want anyways?" He asked, facing his Slytherin comrade who leant against his bed frame, a grin shining on his charming features.

"You're dearest mother advised me to wake you up." He answered, phrasing the sentence with another meaning laced beneath.

"Well judging by that fucking smug smirk on your face, you're pleased your jobs' done." Draco scowled and raised his arms as if to prove a point. If it was humanly possible, Blaise' smirk grew. "Why the _fuck_ are you still standing here?"

The Italian pulled a face. "Areshole." He shot and perched himself at the edge of Draco's bed.

Malfoy's response was a deadpanned stare. "And you're point is?"

Blaise smirked at his friend's reply of sarcasm and rolled his eyes. Living over at Malfoy residence wasn't all bad as he thought – at least Malfoy had turned to usual cocky self again, minus the unusual moments of being a prick. His mother being on temperamental _'holiday', _travelling her way round Europe with Madge (his young sibling) at the sudden news of his father's imprisonment. He was thought to be tagged along if it wasn't for the Malfoy's hospitality to keep him over all in all with the situation that surrounded them as well as the fact that the young Zabini' heir had to finish the burden that the father had compromised leaving it all to the seventeen year old to pick up the pieces.

"Point is...well there really is no point." The boy flinched at the scratchy tone behind his voice. "Just get up." He then proceeded to nudge his friend with his shoulder as if to change his direction of thought.

He saw Malfoy shake his damp head as he released a relaxing snicker, before punching him on the forearm. "No."

Blaise felt the corner's of his lips turn upwards as he felt the hidden affection his friend sent. It was rare for the blonde to produce the sudden emotion let alone hand it out. The year had passed in absolvent tension and fear, each individual Slytherin student in their own bubble waiting out the possible thought of war. In other's eyes the blonde had turned into some what would call a zombie. Just one worded answers, hardly eating anything, relishing for his growing body, hardly around to talk things out. Nothing good spilt out of his tongue other than the usual curses he was known for.

The reason being? Voldemort.

Somehow re-living himself at the crook of their fourth year, he returned sending a warning or souvenir for the magical world; half of which believed and the other half bellowing the news as bollocks. Cedric Diggory's death broke the splinter for the two boys. Though relieved to express their thoughts on how much a nutter Potter was, even they had to admit that just for that fraction of a moment when he was crying out the return of the Dark Bastard to the school, their heart stopped for _that_ moment and felt as if his words were carving the truth.

Nothing was the same. Everything changed. Their academic lives. Social Lives. And home ways of life. Not a year later was Malfoy Manor appointed new headquarters for the Half-blood lord and its sick followers; for some it was merely a shrug of blanketing dust, for the teenage wizards living in its very core, was hell.

For over a year, _he_ travelled, his feet-licking followers pursuing after him like lost souls, recruiting ex-Deatheaters along the way along with the usual shed of fresh spirits to scar. A year worth of gaining powers and causing havoc at the corner of roads, did he then return to their lives, solid as ice. Each and every adult that had to endure the scarring memories of the first war now had to survive the heart-killer of the news that he was back after being shadowed by the Minister's view of words. But the worst thing that every magical soul knew from their experience from this barking bastard? This time, he would never stop.

_He wouldn't stop for a fucking galleon._

Draco's words rang in Blaise' ears and sent the familiar fear of a shiver down his spine. The rareness of him being merciful was there the last sixteen years before he was murdered, but this time all knew there was none for that to be heard. New plans lead down from witch to wizard and so forth, a whirlwind of mental yet fear-imagined stories. _He was barking, he was. _Another phrase that once was spat out of the blonde's tongue, Blaise clamped his eyes shut. His goal was Harry.

Harry Potter.

To destroy him. Blaise snorted at the cliché of words when Lucius had been exclaiming the story of their plan to his wide, and he and Draco had supposedly overheard. Killing the Chosen one, both boys would understand though they did feel a bit of remorse towards Potter, not as much as Blaise did than Draco – he had too much school hate for the boy to feel for him – but setting around the globe more importantly towards England, murdering innocent people who didn't even perceive the magical powers as they luckily did – both did not get as well but it managed to set their insides on fire and their teeth clench. They knew the whole plan off by memory – The albino probably more in depth that the Italian; Future ambushes, undesirables, Background information on those who were on the list of Undesirables, Muggle-born commission act, The order and their supposed whereabouts and their soon-to-be plans.

Draco's grumbled broke Blaise out of his opinionated reverie on the damned war. "That woman he heard Draco's whinge, "seriously." He continued with a shake of his head. "I need my sleep." He finished with a murmur as he rubbed his eyes that were filling with fatigue once again.

"That _woman_ is your mother." A rich feminine voice intermitted. Blaise grinned as he saw his friend wince in reaction. Draco lifted his moist head to be met with startling blue eyes shadowed by a darker grey as she stood by the door, arms crossed potently over her silk covered chest.

Draco suddenly felt the admiration rush back into his system as he took in the held posture of his mother; once of confidence and radiating beauty. His brows drew in upon noticing the wardrobe his mother chose to wear; the ebony taunted silk that hugged her waistline just below her breasts before flowing out around her, the sheer fabrics creating a corsage in metallic and thunder grey. The Ebonics of colours contrasted well with her pale complexion and blonde hair that radiated a veela silver through the French twist she had chosen.

"Morning Mrs Malfoy." Blaise greeted with knowing apprehension, slipping into his charming silk tone and smiling in pleasure as the Malfoy heir frowned in distaste beside him.

_Show off. _

The words flashed before his eyes and he turned to his mother who waited for her second round of welcome, a buoyant brow raised in expectancy. "Morning mother?" He greeted through hoarseness albeit impishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Morning to you." She responded curtly through a faint smile. "Well?" She continued as she stared at her son with expectation through hooded eyes.

"Huh?" Her son blurted, apparently not catching the memo.

"Well aren't you ready?" She asked. Her eyes then rounded upon her son's ruffled and wet morning hair, bare chest and pyjama pants and took a lucky guess that he wasn't. Narcissa Malfoy shook her head at her son's lack of duty. "The Dark lord has just left for another one of his missions of sorts –"

"You mean raids." Muttered Draco and winced when Narcissa's disapproving stare hit him.

"He's left your father in charge for the Ministry approval though we all know it's going to take a miracle for that to work as to what happened the last year..." Her voice quivered slightly towards the end and it took all what she had left in her to continue. "He's leaving tomorrow so it's a farewell this evening." She finished her explanation, her face abruptly losing the morning ray of sunshine it used to hold; turning back into the hooded mask she kept during _his_ reign.

"That's tonight?" Draco asked weakly, having no interest in wanting to give a heart farewell to his father.

"You have to help freshen up the manor up a bit before their departure." Narcissa clarified softly.

Realization and a hint of ferocity flashed across Draco's features before he looked down. "Do I have to?" He asked. "They're just a pack of fuckers who have no brain let alone common sense and follow the Dark Bastard like sick puppies." He voiced his thoughts, using up his morning rota of vocabulary.

"Language Draco." Reprimanded Narcissa not bothering to correct his verbal excuse for their leader. "If the Dark Lord were to have heard you –"

"But the Dark Lord isn't here, is he Mother?" Draco snapped cutting his mother off short. "And you know what I said was true." He bared his teeth in a snarl. "Heck even Bellatrix. That stupid nutcase of a bit –" He was cut short when his mother placed on her fornicating glare.

"She's your aunt." Countered Narcissa reasonably.

"She's on crack!"

"Draco." Narcissa called out. "Enough." She demanded, her eyes flashing darkly.

"But..."

"No '_buts'_. End of story" Narcissa cut off ending their little piece of conversation; relaying the mask she held day and night. Her face drawn back, her stand stiff; she had turned back into the wife of Deatheater Lucius Malfoy and not the mother he knew of Draco Malfoy.

"But-" Draco began again when his mother sent him another one of her glares he could not ignore. "Fine." He gritted out. "Give me twenty." He resigned with a defeated sigh.

"Fifteen." Narcissa corrected before heading out of his room, her dress willowing behind her.

"You heard your mother cranky beauty." Blaise cut the silence with his sharp-edged words. "Off to work." He clapped his hands before dashing out of the room as he noticed his friend catching on hold of his wand.

With a groan, the Slytherin walked into his bathroom, grumbling incoherent blasphemy along the way.

* * *

><p>Her feet paused a foot just before the door. Tucking in a deep breath, she took in the make-out of a womanly silhouette through the translucent glass.<p>

This was it.

Pulling the door open in a frantic struggle, she pulled away the rectangular board to reveal a jumpy blonde, fidgeting in excitement; a bag or so of luggage leaning against the Granger porch.

"Mia!" The latter cried, making absolute sure residence three streets away would be able to hear her as she lunged at her Gryffindor friend and landing a none-crushing hug.

"Alex...is...can't...breathe...please...ugh...Alexis!" She managed to gasp out as she felt the breath get knocked out of her.

"I'm never letting go; this may be a dream." The blonde cried wistfully as she held on though lessened her grip. Through the view she could see, she saw her friend lifting her hand to pinch the skin atop of her wrist, bursting a yelp of surprise when she felt that needed spark of pain. Hermione grinned at Alexis' physical pursuit. The blonde chose to break their contact, grinning from ear to ear as she took a good look at her friend. "It's been so long Hermione. Like forever." She breathed dramatically.

"We met just before Christmas." Laughed Hermione.

"You didn't stay for long." Pointed Alexis in response. "You had to go to that Ginger's house; that boy you always talk about." A slight frown hit her lips.

"His name is Ron." Corrected Hermione with a small smile.

"Whatever his name is." Alexis rolled her eyes. "He's weird."

Hermione smiled despite the sad sigh that left her lips. "It _has_ been long Alexis." She then proceeded to grin widely for her friend's profit. "How have you been?"

"Ecstatic." She bounded with a grin. "What about you?" She rushed out as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Come in." Hermione indicated her welcoming home. "I'll explain everything." She smiled as her friend bounded through, a bounce in her step.

"Good idea." She agreed as she continued her trek into Granger threshold. Chucking in good-natured humour, she looked over her shoulder to make sure there were no on-lookers before as she pulled out her wand and levitated her friend's luggage to carry itself safely into her bedroom. Slipping her wand out of view she walked back into the kitchen to find Alexis propped up on the counter, Hermione's morning drink in hand as she conversed with her father. "S'up Mr G?" She greeted with a polite nod and taking a sip out of Hermione's untouched drink.

"Old age. Aching back. Grey hair. So, nothing much." Replied Henry, a smile tugging at his lips as he collected his dishes and placed them away in the sink.

"You're not _that_ old." Cut in Hermione with a frown. "Just a bit..." She trailed off in thought of the correct word to put her father's aging mind to rest.

"Old?" Supplied Alexis with a grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in disagreement as Henry chuckled. "Always the same old Alex." He mused.

The latter raised her drink up in concord. "Hear Hear." With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he ruffled Hermione's hair as he brushed past her, leaving the girls to their own world of gossip and catching up.

"So?" Hermione began as she pulled out another glass to pour herself another glass of squash.

"So?" Echoed Alexis, stretching the 'o' in the word as long as she possibly could.

Hermione arched a brow; her lips perched at the rim of the glass and watched her friend mirror her actions. In silence, they held eye contact for a minute though seemingly preferably less; before they grinned and burst into fits of laughter. Smiling, the Gryffindor composed herself as she shared a look of admiration with her friend.

"God Mia I've missed you so." Sighed the blonde after the giggles had worn off.

Hermione smiled sadly in accordance. "I've missed you too." She replied softly. "It's not the same you know;" She then said, "Having two boys has best friends." She pointed and a smile flitted on Alexis' wistful features. "It's bloody hard work actually." She added as an afterthought and the blonde let out a shout of laughter.

"Ah, but it's probably not _that_ bad especially since one of them –"

"Alexis Carter you don't want to finish off that sentence do you?" Hermione interjected with a bloom of red shading her cheeks.

Alexis smirked. "Oh Hermione, you are so easy to tease." The brunette huffed at her friend's allegation.

"I am not." She argued.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Alexis though sounding none the apologetic at all. "I've just missed teasing you." She grinned. "So tell me," she changed the subject and took a sip out of her drink. "How's school?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mere mention of school before the twinkle faded as soon as it entered, leaving a hue dusk shade over her orbs. "It's...hard." She said slowly. "They're preparing us for out exams next year so there is a lot of pressure this year. But since we're fifth years and above we're allowed to take out up to eight books or more." A dreamy expression fell on her tawny-like features. "And I've been make prefect as told last year but I'm really looking forward to getting the place for Head Girl this year!" Finished the lioness and Alexis too, couldn't faint to notice the twinkle that had reappeared in her pupils, though blanketed with the burden of haven; she had heaven in her arms.

The blonde stifled her bibulous laughter. "Typical Hermione." She chastised with a smile.

Hermione fell out of her daydream. "Hey!"

"It's true." Insisted the muggle. "You had that face of your again when you talk about books." She grinned. "I sometimes think you love books more than me."

"What face?" Hermione pulled a face, purposely ignoring her friend's ridiculing last comment.

"You know," Alexis bobbed her head in amusement, "the dreamy odd look." In response, the witch swatted her friend's arm playfully.

"Yup, Dad was right." She huffed. "You're still the same mean, annoying Alexis –"

"Excuse me –"

"That we all love." Covered Hermione.

"Nice save." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You know there's nothing wrong with an admiration for books." Hermione stated with confidence as she played with the outer ring of her goblet.

"In your world Hermione." Mused Alexis with a grin. "In your world."

_You don't know the half of it._

"So what's been going around in Salisbury while I was stuck in boarding school?" Hermione diverted, not wanting her private matters to affect the relationship she needed to build once again with her muggle friend.

"Boring isn't it?" Alexis was quick to reply. "You're not here."

"I'm touched." The witch placed a hand over her heart in affection. "But seriously." She waved her hand in the air for her friend to continue.

"Nothing special happened." Began Alexis with pursed lips. "Actually, wait...there was this...but..."

"But what?" Alexis peeked Hermione's curiosity.

She glanced over at the blonde who seemed to have coloured. "Um...hum...sguhmm..." Mumbled Alexis under her breath.

"What?" Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. "Come again?"

"I...um...well..I er- met this guy." She managed to choke out through humility.

"Guy?" Hermione voice with surprise. The former nodded as she chewed her lips in anxiety. "But I thought you were dating that senior you thought was attractive and I thought lacked mannerism." Hermione frowned. "What was his name?"

"Stephen?" Offered Alexis weakly.

"Yes that's right." Hermione nodded. "What happened?"

"I broke up with him; it's been a while now Hermione." A smile fell on Alexis' lips. "Catch up Mia." The brunette smiled despite her confusion. Despite her history with the opposite sex, Alexis never seemed to come out as the desperate type. Merely attracting the contrary gender was something that came to her naturally. "No I meant I met this super cute guy down the corner blockbusters."

"Oh? What were you looking for?"

"13Hrs." Answered Alexis. "Unfortunately it was my unlucky day and was out of stock but I reserved it for us two to watch soon. You must know of it." Alexis exclaimed upon catching the lost look on Hermione's face. "You know that horror movie that came out? I love Gary. He's positively gorgeous!"

Alexis' conversation backfired and she began to ramble off about the movie and the supposedly attractive character when Hermione snapped her fingers in front of her face to pause her out of her random mutters. "New guy? Blockbusters? Ring any bells?"

The muggle stopped and glanced at her friend with impassive eyes. "Oh yes!" She exclaimed though blushed when she realised what had happened to her track of mind. "I was reaching for the new releases. There were some pretty intense ones when _he_ bumped into me." Alexis sighed.

Hermione stared blankly. "And?" She prompted.

"He then apologized when the fault was clearly mine," at this point Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement. "And we started talking from there. We hit off amazingly; I couldn't believe it when I was driving home." A melancholy expression fell on her pixyish features and Hermione smiled in hilarity. "He's such a charmer, not to mention he oozes sexiness at every bloody pore." She gushed and a glazed look fell over her crystallised orbs. "And then there was his friend –"

"Friend?" Hermione intermitted in dreaded surprise. "Alexis don't tell me you –"

"They're like brothers, the two." Began Alexis. "He's like a blimming angel with the most gorgeous looking hair – God why haven't I ever seen them before? They are both virtually –"

Hermione's laugh broke her to a stop. "That's enough use of your..." She paused for a silent beat, "Range of words to describe them." She finished.

"Oh come on Hermione. If you met him or his friend...Jesus you would die!" A giggle escaped Hermione's lips at her friend's fascinated demeanour. "They're like angels."

"Alex you're clearly exaggerating."

"I am not." Defended Alexis, aghast at her friend's lack of interest in her description. "Okay maybe a teeny tiny bit," she resigned, "but the rest is a hundred percent true. They don't look as if they're from here!" She pointed.

"I bet you they probably aren't." Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Alexis don't get your head twisted up in another guy; make sure you don't give his head –"

"But Hermione if you met him...?" Interpolated Alexis, dismissing Hermione's prior statement.

"Like the other unfortunates I had to endure?" Hermione cut off with a teasing smile. "I don't think so." She declined her friend's question, crushing what was filled with hope and joy.

"There were only five you had to meet." Persisted the blonde.

"Yes." Agreed Hermione as she began to wash the dishes. "Five perverted idiots."

Alexis opened her mouth, a protest hanging off her tongue when her friends' words hit her mind and she hunched away. "It was only _the_ one." She confessed although embarrassingly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from smiling. "I told you –"

"Now's not the time for your motherly words." Cut off the persistent muggle. "Please Hermione?" She resorted to pleads

"No." Laughed off Hermione. "Alexis I'm not some sort of..." she trailed off with a splutter, trying to think of the right word to describe the situation placed before her. The look on Alexis' face made her sigh and rub the base of her temples. "Why me?"

"Because I trust your judgement – the most I mean." Stammered Alexis. "I mean ever before I'd tell my own mom; you'd be the first –"

Hermione interrupted her with an amused snort. "Alexis..." she smiled, "you most certainly did _not_ trust my judgement on the others –"

"Yes I did." Alexis nodded her head feverently. "That was why I broke up with them shortly afterwards. You're words seem to become true."

"You –"

"Please?"

Hermione perceived the eagerness towards her acceptance to the boy and let out a mock sigh of frustration. "Fine I'll meet your bloody boyfriend." Alexis broke out a smile. "But if he's lousy, than he's out." Hermione pointed towards the door for meaning.

"But if you just give him a go – wait?" She paused on her next set of words to stare at Hermione in wonder. "Yes? You mean it!" She stumbled and Hermione nodded. "You really really mean it?" Once again, a nod was her response though this time with reluctance. She heard the girl's almighty squeal before being enveloped into a bear hug. "You really mean it Hermione?" She asked once again, her voice muffled against the friction set between them.

"Yes." Answered Hermione, perplexed. "Now let me go Alexis."

Alexis obeyed, her face beaming with joy. "But you have to meet his friend." She maintained. "He's positively handsome and –" She nodded in encouragement but was yet again cut off short off her tirade.

The witch let out a groan and shot her friend a small glower, her words trailing off amidst the dust. "No Alexis. Not one of those blind dates." Hermione shook her head of curls. "I will choose the guy whom I like. Not some unfortunate who dates girls because of different intentions." She shot her friend a look of remorse. "Plus the boys you choose are way out of –""

"But –"

"No buts." Scolded Hermione. "No guys." She continued. "No blind dates." She finished. "Or the deals off." She announced.

Alexis looked down at her feet, letting Hermione's order register into her mind and trying desperately not to ask the question she most wanted to. Temptation got the better of her as she spluttered out the needed question. "But why not?" She half whined.

"Because." Hermione shrugged, casting her eyes away.

"Because of what?"

"I've had my share of guys." Hermione mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She didn't really have a collection, just enough to get her knowledge on the opposite sex, complete. "Their either gits of players." She frowned upon hearing the sadist comment slip her mouth. "And frankly, I despite the two only available choices." Hermione said, leaning against the counter and giving her a friend a look of distaste.

"Oh you're no fun Hermione." She hit her friend's shoulder playfully, a pout puckering up on her bottom lip.

"I like to play safe." Pointed Hermione with a dismissive smile.

"You can't always play in the shadows."

"Maybe you can." Hermione replied with a shrug. "So are you okay with my final terms?"

"Heck no." Snorted Alexis. "But does it look like I have a choice?"

"Good." Smiled Hermione in victory. "And anyways," she brushed as she began to wipe dry the wet utensils she had prior washed, "have you seen the blokes you try and set me up with?"

"Yes but..." Alexis trailed off with a huff at the loss of argument. "Well what about your crush on Ron?" Alexis added as an afterthought causing a new wash of colour to dab its way up on Hermione's cheeks.

"I thought we'd dropped the subject?" She murmured averting her eyes.

"Apparently not." Grinned Alexis. "Were you in love –?"

"Heavens no." Snorted Hermione despite her embarrassment. "It was just a schoolgirl crush." She clarified. "Which means I most certainly wasn't in love." She remarked dryly. Alexis only had to offer a smirk. "It was a one off and you know it. Plus;" Hermione frowned, "The guy is completely oblivious to girls having a crush on him – despite Lavender Brown – he's probably more interested in the feast to notice anything." Hermione mumbled more to herself than to her friend who smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on her arm in act of comfort.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded, removing the memories of Ronald Weasley attacking his lunch like a pack of starving wolves who managed to find some sort of carcass to consume. "And it was over a year ago. I mean I see him as a friend." She smiled. "More of a brother." She phrased clearly.

"Thank god for that." Alexis let out a breath of mock relief.

"Sod off Alex." Hermione countered with a roll of her eyes. "Instead of drowning me in further embarrassment, why don't you call your _oh so perfect_ boyfriend and invite him over for dinner." Hermione proposed.

Alexis pursed her lips. "When do you think he should come over?"

"When he's available to make it. Mom won't mind." Hermione responded with a smile to lessen her friend's nervous demeanour. The blonde nodded before heading towards the door, fingers wrapping around the tips of her curls. With a small action of rolling her eyes, the young witch spun towards the counter in which a toaster lay, intent on making herself some toast when she felt a pair of arms enclose around her waist from behind; causing her to jump out of her skin. "Alexis – what?""

"Thank you so much Hermione." The muffled voice of Alexis drifted to the brunette. "I promise you he's the one." She finished through the cotton of Hermione's shirt.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "It's no problem at all." Hermione said with a warming smile. "Any friend of Alexis Carter is a friend of mine. Right?" She mused good-naturedly. Her friend nodded and left leaving Hermione to her own inventory.

Fifteen minutes later, her friend returned with a dazed smile on her lips. "He said he'll make it Wednesday since it's a Monday." She informed.

"Hmmm." Hermione mumbled in agreement as her eyes scanned down the billboard, searching for any needed information; not paying much attention to her friend who babbled away as she unclipped one half of a shopping list.

She began to unclip the other when a note beside her caught her attention. Even so, without bothering to look at the board, any eye would be fascinated almost immediately at what the note would read.

"No." Hermione whispered to herself as her eyes fled across the miniscule note. "No." She repeated louder, as her eyes scanned the note once again for reassurance. "No." She repeated loud enough to catch her bubbly friend's attention. "NO!" Hermione cried in defeat, dropping the note in surprise.

Alexis was there beside her in under a millisecond, eyes holding concern Hermione hoped to never see during her stay. "Hermione?" Alexis' voice sounded mute to her ears. "What's wrong?"

The orbs that held witty mirth were broken into dread and terror as they gazed into sensitive troubled topaz' as their hands frazzled to get on hold of the crimson smeared note; the bold of black writing boring down upon them.

"Chloe's coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>I updated early. *Hats off to me* Now this is the edited version I have informed you of during my long break. Not much change; just my writing. Thank you for all the reviews so far. They are my drug.<strong>

**Cheers,**

**~Sugarquills007**


	2. Tart Queen

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 1...<strong>_

_The orbs that held witty mirth were broken into dread and terror as they gazed into sensitive troubled topaz' as their hands frazzled to get on hold of the crimson smeared note; the bold of black writing boring down upon them._

_"Chloe's coming!"_

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Day of Summer...<strong>

Chapter 2 –Tart Queen

* * *

><p><strong>Haters<strong> don't really hate you. They hate themselves because you're a reflection of what they wish to be. Poor, confused people **~Anon**

* * *

><p>"Drake?" The wandering echo of Blaise' voice ricocheted against the vast hallways of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"What?" Came the snappy response of an annoyed Malfoy.

Following the resonance of the blonde Slytherin's tone, Blaise managed to find the snake-tongued wizard in the Malfoy Library, draped casually on an armchair surrounded by books. Stealing a quick glance at the ancient ancestral clock perched on the wall straight behind the albino's position, Blaise managed to thank god in a hurry for the blessed couple of minutes he had to have his say.

He turned towards the closed doors and pulled out his wand, murmuring a silencing spell across the room. Draco; irritated at the mere knowledge of his comrade's presence and all the more when he caught the Italian's actions, spoke; his voice scarring the impatience he held. "Why the hell are you silenc –" He began when he ungratefully got cut off with Blaise' hand coming in contact to shade his mouth.

"Sssh." Hissed the mocha-skinned wizard, staring at his friend whose widened eyes narrowed in disgust at the sudden contact. He began to struggle against Blaise' hold and had the urge to speak so the former spoke again. "Shut it Draco. I don't want us to get overheard." He explained briefly before letting go of his hand and rolling his eyes as the young Malfoy wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

With a revolted scowl, the blonde wiped his mouth once again with the back of his head. "Rabies." He muttered childishly, not bothering to hide the volume of his tone.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's words. "Mature." He remarked dryly.

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ –"

"Language Draco." Interjected Blaise, mocking the mother Malfoy's tone.

Draco shot him a solid scowl. "What's this?" He then resorted to demanding the Italian about the meaning of silencing the Library rather than getting into a petty argument over Blaise' chosen words on his use of profanity.

"Oh you can't still be angry after _that_ morning incident can you?" Blaise asked not in any bother to hide the delighted grin etched on his masculine lips. A pointed glower from Draco was enough to indicate otherwise. "It was yesterday." Persisted Blaise further, pursing his lips to prevent any amused chortles from escaping.

"Like that makes a difference." Sneered Draco, anger breaking into his words.

"I'll make it up to you." Proposed Blaise automatically.

Draco's brows furrowed in at the quick response. "And pray," he began with his heavy drawl, "how on Earth are you're going to make it up to me?" He questioned, the sneer in his cocky tone replaced with an inadequate lift of his left brow.

"Irony does not suit you at all my friend." Blaise shook his head.

Draco's nostrils flared. "Said the –"

"I didn't come here to argue." Cut off Blaise rather quickly, shadowing away another on-coming argument.

"Hey," pointed out the blonde with raised hands in mock surrender, "I wasn't the one who started it." When Blaise shot him a look of disbelief, Draco scowled. "I'm not that much of a twat –"

"Good lord, don't say that." Blaise smirked faintly. "It seems like a lie coming out of _your_ mouth –"

"You wounded me, Zabini." Countered Draco sarcastically. "And before this conversation leads to something unnecessary, I'll ask the final time; what the hell do you want?" He questioned, feeling disappointed that his anger for the Italian had dispersed in a manner of minutes.

Blaise shook his head at his own foolishness before speaking; "I had a brief conversation with Alexis yesterday."

"Who?" Snapped Draco, brows knitted together in loss.

"Alexis?" Blaise echoed and when Draco didn't seem to come out of his faze, he sighed. "You know that girl we had met after that raid?" No realisation hit Draco square in the face. "And you say I have a memory span of a fish –"

"Can you blame a bloke for not remembering something small –"

"Blonde." Cut off Blaise, losing his mood to stay reasonable. "Bubbly blonde." He began to describe. He raised his hand just below his chin, "Average height."

Detection soon dawned on the Malfoy's pristine visage. "Oh I remember." He murmured in acknowledgement and turned to Blaise for some sort of confirmation. "That girl with large eyes."

Blaise frowned at Draco's description. "She hasn't got large eyes."

"Well she was staring at us as if we came from Mars." Draco cut across bluntly.

Blaise didn't bother questioning the Slytherin for further explanation and began to continue his own. "Well she won't any longer, as she called us over tomorrow for tea –"

"Wait." Interjected Draco with an audible growl of accusation stirred within his words. "Hold it." He shot the Italian a dark look. "Did I hear correctly or did you just say _us_?"

"Yes Draco." Blaise snapped at the blonde's juvenile behaviour. "Us. As in _you_ and _me_." He defined clearly so that Draco could hear well, along with the unnecessary use of hand gestures; pointing towards himself and the subjugator himself.

"I'm not fucking two Zabini –" Snarled Draco.

"Stop acting like one –"

"Stop treating me like one." Bellowed Draco in response, anger evident in his scratchy tone.

"Would you shut that trap of yours and just hear me out for two minutes." Growled Blaise impatiently.

"No." Was the dignified stubborn response.

"Any minute now you're father will call us Drake." Warned Blaise seriously. "Just bear with me for a second and listen. It's important." Blaise implored.

"To whom?" Spat Draco. "You or me?"

"It concerns the both of us."

"I don't see how you're new conquest will benefit the both of us in any way –"

"Drake?" The hint of plead now entered his tone and Draco swallowed down the lump of his next set of stubborn words that were soon to keep Blaise away from him. Though he shut his mouth, he didn't bear the convinced look Blaise was looking for. "Draco...please?"

Scowling at the muscles that relaxed as he spoke, he regretted muttering the resigning word. "Fine."

"As I was saying." Blaise cleared his throat seriously. "Alexis invited us over for tea." He repeated and Draco arched a brow at him in boredom.

"And what have I got to do with this?" He intermitted with a look of confusion. "You're the bloody boyfriend." He pointed.

"She invited us." Blaise cut off with a sigh. "Both of us as she wants to get to know you better." He explained warmly, sending a hopeful glance at his friend who shot him a look of disgust in return.

Malfoy blinked, his blonde lashes fluttering a-close several times. "And what if I decline the proposition?" He considered after a couple of moments of off-beat silence.

Blaise' features turned into one of sheepishness. "You won't." He stated firmly.

The words weren't what Draco was looking for, and instead brought his teeth on edge when he caught the slight smug tone that complimented well with the smirk that now gracefully flew across Blaise' dark skinned features. All thoughts faded in Draco's bubble of mind and he sat straighter, intrigued as well as annoyed, his spine stiff and his muscles clenched. "And why," he began in a slow tone, "won't I decline the proposition?" His left brow rose in natural instinct along with the challenging tone stirred within his condemning voice.

Though the smug smirk was still held in place, the onyx orbs of Blaise flashed violet and they dipped at the edge in guilt sheepishness. "Because I'd already told her you'd be there." He murmured picking off invisible lint from his formal attire adverting his eyes from his friend's soon-to-be anger ones.

The blonde's fist twitched by his side and to control the pit of hell that was bubbling beneath its surface he let out a deep breath. "How the _fuck_ will that be making things up for me?" He snarled his breath dropping shallower.

"Oh come on Draco; what's so bad about going to visit someone –"

"Whom I have no positive correlation towards." Spat Draco and Blaise took in a breath as he sensed his friend's tantrum ready to be turned on.

He opened his mouth to articulate a string of unbothered words when he was cut off yet again from the Italian. "There's a catch." Blaise cut in before any other words of anger could be spread. His eyes were twinkling the humouring mirth he always held, something that made Draco want to break a shard of glass, that or it created the envious emotion he couldn't handle on recognizing in the pit of his stomach.

His interest seemed to be caught and he leant in slightly, his eyes betraying his curiosity. "And that would compromise of?" He asked formally.

"She's got a friend."

"Oh bloody hell; here we go!"

"What?" Blaise cried feigning innocence. Draco saw right through the heavy boulder and Blaise' shoulders slumped in defeat. "It might do you good Draco." He murmured softly. "You've been isolating yourself and a bit of human company may do you good."

"So you set me up with a girl I don't even know?" Draco burst with accusation marring his features. "Consider it a no Blaise."

"You're impossible Draco!" Blaise rose his hands up in frustration. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"No one requested for you to do so." Countered Draco calmly. "And I have no intention in visiting your muggle girlfriend for tea –"

"Oh, so it's because she's muggle." Cut off Blaise sharply. His eyes narrowed and Draco cursed inwardly at the sudden slip of his tongue. It wasn't because she was a Muggle per say, it was more of getting to know one he had nothing in common on foundational grounds.

"Of course not." Gritted out the blonde. "Why would you assume –"

"You know if there was such a lesson on lying. You would get an O." Blaise argued hotly, his eyes boring emotions of hurt and resentment.

"Mate –"

"You know it's my choice if I want to date one. It's not as if I've got parents to give a fuck –"

"Yeah I know." Cried Draco in a helpless tone. "But it's not as if I can talk you out of it now can I?" He scowled.

"Oh whatever." Blaise snapped banging his palms against the coffee table beside the leather couch that the young Malfoy was perched upon not three minutes ago. Draco scowled a Blaise' racket of actions and opened his mouth to profound an insult when he was yet again cut off. "You know you don't believe in that blood prejudice crap Malfoy." The Italian began. "So why pretend you do?"

Though the meaning behind the Italian' words were unendingly true the young Malfoy was far from cracking his pride by admitting to his words. Instead turning the words sent to him at the negative argument, his scowl reformed this time with the joint of anger. "What the fuck do you know about me Blaise?" Draco snapped not paying much attention to his words. They were muted deaf in his ears just the general opposite words of what he really thought and his inner self to scream. "Now don't start to think you're a seer Zabini. You know the hell you're not. So don't start assuming stupid –"

"They're like sisters." Blaise cut off, persistent. "Tight as ever. Described from Alex, she's gorgeous, funny, and witty and her name – funny, her name sounds familiar. I mean it's probably a common name around there in the muggle world." Blaise ranted on thoughtfully not noticing the clenching patience of Draco wearing thin.

"And what would her name –"

Before Draco could dwell upon the mysterious teenager' name, the rich yet broken tone of a male reverberated through the Library walls calling upon the two Slytherin wizards. Draco saw his friend' eyes clench shut at the timing of his father and felt a wallow of anger mixed with guilt of not being able to hear his friend out, in the heart of his stomach. Turning towards the direction of the door brushing their clothes off from any invisible dust making sure eye contact was limited as they walked out of their room tersely feeling the fuse of Blaise' silencing charm rupture

"Draco." The familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy whispered in and out of the Malfoy heir' ears like the hiss of a snake predating on its found prey. Both boys turned the corner to see Lucius standing at the entrance of the main room, waiting for the arrival of them. Letting out a breath of controlled action they walked up to the aging man. "Blaise." The head Malfoy greeted with a twitch for a smile.

"Mr Malfoy." Blaise nodded his eyes adverted to his shoes.

"Nice to see you two well presented for the occasion." Draco watched his father nod at their formal black attire his eyes drooping at the edges as if wanting to be bothered but couldn't be. Through the pale blonde lashes that curled in a natural manner, Draco seemed to be transfixed at his father's presence gazing intently at the features that seemed to have changed drastically in a little over five months.

The once treasured Malfoy locks that were resented for its shine and silk now stood in split ends, wearing thin and grey. The pallid yet confident expression on his father's face now fell in crinkling ashes. The trademarked smirk that they were proudly known of was replaced with a forced pursed line, mirroring the proud stance the head Malfoy strode in. The clouds of grey that were masked in a twinkle of smug and arrogance now were overshadowed with guilt and regret.

Just a movement of those mirror imaged eyes averted the young Malfoy's own orbs to the ground where he cleared his throat. "You called, father." He spoke, his voice trained to distinguish the rush of angered emotion he would have spilt.

"Yes." The aged man stirred as if broken out of intense thinking. "Yes." He repeated with a cough of clearing his throat. "As you heard, the Dark Lord is soon to finish this feud with him and the Potter boy –"

"Potter? Harry Potter?" Blaise questioned with a confused drop to his tone.

"Yes. The Chosen one." Lucius nodded his voice' quavering its usual drawl of venom on the raven-haired boy's name.

"I'll be leaving twilight tonight." Lucius stuck his chin out in mock pride though he was fooling no one. "Not to cause any suspicion I will be popping in and out of the Manor, but over in general I won't be back till a little after the holidays." Lucius explain his orbs flicking on to his son then over to his godson. Godson was what you read correct. The Zabini's and Malfoy's were as close as they were to the Blacks.

"We've been over a couple of times –" Lucius began shedding a worried glance over at his son. "Over what you can be doing to –"

"Help the Dark Lord. Got it." Draco nodded his voice distant.

"Any new information, just tell your mother. She'll do the rest." Lucius explained.

"As if she has nothing else on her plate." Draco murmured to himself not noticing the perk of his father's ears as he interpreted his son's words. Pepping himself to ignore his son's words he continued as if neither of the two boys had spoken.

"Word has it, the Granger girl." His ears perked in an elfish fashion at the name of the Muggleborn. "She's not over with the order till the end of this month –"

"You expect us to kidnap Granger?" Blaise cut off disbelievingly.

Lucius Malfoy did a double take at his godson's words. "Of course not. I merely meant to catch movements of her from –"

"Got it father." Draco nodded making a self note to ignore his father's last request. Granger was the least of his worries. "We'll be leaving you to it then –"

"Draco" Lucius called out cutting Draco short.

"Yes." Draco dared a look up into his father's eyes which bore the same contrasting tones to the ones he genetically caught.

"Take care of your mother." Lucius muttered his eyes adverted to the point across his shoulder. Though it was said as a request Draco knew very well what it contained; it was an order. Draco chanced a glass at the pupils that the iris encircles which swam with memories of Draco knew not.

He nodded directing his gaze towards Blaise who seemed to be controlling his emotions in check. His father may have been a bastard but that never stopped him from loving Narcissa. They were in words he read before; soul mates. It wasn't till Draco was faced with the task and struggled mirthlessly did Lucius realise what a fool he had been. Apologizing wasn't enough in the Malfoy rule book. In fact Apologizing wasn't written. Muttering profound curses for days, weeks, months the best thing he could come up with was to follow the Dark Bastard and pray that somehow Potter was enough to destroy whatever the hell he was.

"Yes father." He answered with another nod of his blonde heads.

"Blaise?" Lucius turned towards his godson who attempted to grin at being called forward but managed to slip out a light grimace.

"Yes Mr Malfoy."

"Just a slight warning. Don't get out of each other's sight." Lucius said his tone light, his words heavy. "Dolohov and the rest will be checking upon the manner frequently while I'm gone." Lucius explained his orbs clouding with a coaler slate of grey.

"Yes sir –" Blaise began to agree when the blonde interrupted a growl impetrating out of his throat.

"Mother is here. She can do it unless not fit which she clearly isn't –"

"Draco –"

"So who the _fuck_ gave the order for that skinhead of a bastard to come and –"

"Draco –"

"Check upon _my_ house which –"

"Draco." Lucius scolded the warning in his tone dispersing.

"Why?" Draco gritted out, his brows knitted in anger, his teeth on edge, face masked in questioning rage.

Lucius attempted to send his son the glower he used continuously for the past years but knowing the stubborn grudge his son was born he sighed. "It was the Dark Lord's command." He resigned with a low voice.

The young Malfoy felt his fist twitch by his side and his jaw clench. Releasing out a ragged growl he pointed his chin at his father, his chest puffed out as if he was in charge. "Goodbye father." He managed to declare before walking away from the head Malfoy and out of sight.

Lucius watched his son walk away in anger or regret at his handling of the situation. He heard his Italian born godson whistle a low dangerous tune as if something had crossed a line. "He's angry." Blaise mused, though the humour was not etched in his tone or expression.

"Blaise –" Lucius began wanting to clear things up correctly.

"Sorry I have to cut this short Mr Malfoy. As much as I would love to stay to have a chat, your son needs me. Good luck on whatever it is you have to do." Blaise cut with his formal smooth tone as he began to follow his blonde-headed friend' trail.

"Thank you." He murmured though out of his godson' ears reach. He may have had his conceited mask plastered across his face but it didn't hide the many memories of regret that would swim in and out of Lucius Malfoy's glossy orbs.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, come on." Alexis groaned at Hermione's abnormal behaviour. "It won't be such a bad thing –"<p>

–A scoff –

"I'm here!" She assured to her annoyed comrade.

Alexis' words finally catching Hermione's attention, the witch snapped her stony features to meet the concerned one of a blonde, an odd glint of sick murder shining at the pupil of her eyes. "Those were not the words you used yesterday if I remember correctly."

_*Flashback...*_

"_Oh my..." Alexis breathed. After several moments in which nothing but there heavy pants were echoing off the walls did Alexis then speak once again. "You cannot be serious!" Her tone rising with each word propounded, causing the stuffed pet of Hermione's to hiss in annoyance._

_Hermione merely managed to escape a futile groan of agreement as she hid her face at the base of her palms. "When am I ever __**not**__ serious Alexis?" She mumbled. "She's coming tomorrow." She continued further, knowing with each syllable came dismay. "The day before we meet your beau."_

"_Son of a ..." Alexis' string of profanities melted away as Hermione fell into thought as to what her summer would have to consist of. It just took one note. One note to turn her summer from amazing to unbelievably gobsmacking all at one. Chloe was coming._

_Chloe Stanford. _

_Hermione Granger's cousin._

"_Well that lasted well." Alexis' words followed by a ringing clap hit her ears and she glanced up from her hands to shoot her friend a look of discern. _

"_That's not helping."_

"_I never hoped it would." Alexis shrugged in response._

"_How can you stay so calm about this?" Hermione asked, almost in a whisper. "You have a worse history with her than I do."_

_Alexis cracked a smile, one that Hermione never took the chance to appreciate. It was one of helplessness and acceptability. "She has nothing over us." She replied softly. "I'm here." Her smile grew. "With the both of us together, nothing is inevitable." She smirked. "So kicking her arse would be a piece of cake."_

_*End Flashback*_

Recalling back the memory, Alexis watched as a ghost of a smile managed to steal Hermione's anxious features. Even if it was for a few minutes. Turning towards the blonde, Hermione nodded her head in slight acceptance to what fate lay in store for her; a wash of gratefulness tingling around her thoughts as she took in her friend's confidence.

When the subject of Chloe ever had to be brought up, Hermione knew she would form into a frantic mess whereas, despite her own sour mood, Alexis would go over the situation as carefully as Hermione would do when translating Ancient Runes; trying to find and fix any loopholes to the situation. It was as if Hermione had retreated into the minds of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, where Alexis would then step in to take substitute roll of Hermione Granger.

"It was yesterday Hermione." Alexis' voice shattered Hermione's glass of thoughts. She merely bowed her head in shame.

"That was yesterday Hermione." The words of Alexis broke through Hermione's glass of shattered thoughts. "You shouldn't think of her." Alexis advised with a frown. "You shouldn't let her get –"

"No." Hermione cut her off. "I don't." She stated firmly. "I'm just thinking of subtle ways to humiliate her." Hermione lied, as she thought of incredulous pranks in mind, though all unfortunately included a certain stick.

_Before she can humiliate me._

"I I think I've got a couple up my sleeve." Intermitted Alexis with a sly smirk.

"It would be treason if you didn't." Countered Hermione with a laugh.

"Would you do the honours?" Alexis announced, bowing slightly as she raised her arms towards the freezer; catching Hermione's eyes in a moment of silent agreement.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Agreed Hermione with a grin.

And as Hermione walked away to prepare their frozen dessert, Alexis took the opportunity to slip out of the room, ready to renovate her given plan since the previous night, before Hermione could notice her sudden absence.

* * *

><p>"I hate her." Hermione stated for the umpteenth time that day, as she watched with sour eyes, Alexis brush her hair of blonde curls.<p>

"Thirty-five times." The blonde sang under her breath.

"I loathe her."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Twenty-nine times."

"She disgusts me." Hermione groaned.

"Forty-one times."

"Alexis." Moaned Hermione. "Stop." She pleaded as she fell on her bed, not bothered if the actions would cause her appearance to look hazardous.

"Don't worry." Alexis reasoned firmly. "It's going to be fine."

"I still don't get how you can be calm during this moment?"

"Someone once told me, patience is a virtue."

"Bullocks."

Alexis couldn't help but fall under the ritual of mock-gasping at Hermione's use of blasphemy. Her friend though, seemed unaffected by her sudden outburst; if anything, more bitter. "Oh stop moping Hermione;" Alexis then proceeded to lighten up the atmosphere, "I'm here as said before." She smirked. "And as long as I'm stuck here with you for company, that Tart Queen won't lay a finger on you."

Hermione suddenly snorted despite her moody disposition. "Tart Queen?" Alexis blinked. "Seriously?" She guffawed in disbelief.

"What?" Alexis asked in a slight defending tone. Hermione raised her brows in apprehension. "We call her a Tart which she is." Alexis explained. "And she's supposedly the queen of all Tarts so just put two and two together." Alexis confided with an ignorant shrug. "Tart Queen."

Nothing could stop from Hermione falling into mounts of giggles as her friend stood before her, perplexed and watching her with utmost confusion.

* * *

><p>A mere half an hour later did the Granger's and a Carter hear the doorbell going off; cutting the discussion that was conversed amongst them. Alexis was explaining her mysterious boyfriend to Hermion in deeper depth, to which Hermione responded with listening intently, clearly fascinated by the boy who managed to steal her friend's attention. It would then dawn to her that she was yet to know the name. But it was a little too late to reside upon the name, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as the sound of the doorbell hit her ears once again.<p>

Hermione controlled her moan but her blonde friend didn't bother. She let out a frustrated growl causing Hermione to giggle in amusement and Jane to glare in incongruity. Henry, meanwhile, merely chuckled before ruffling both their hair in an affectionate manner. "Behave." He ordered seriously. The three concealed their annoyed expressions by keeping solemn faces and maintaining eye contact when Henry's bowls of gold blinked causing laughter to erupt from the teenagers.

Jane, who had been watching them almost hopefully, sighed exasperatedly before reprimanding them to keep their voices down. Pressing down upon the floral skirt she had adorned for the occasion, Jane walked over to the door taking in a breath in with her. Not had the door been a quarter of a fraction opened when Jane was met with a banshee-like squeal. Concealing her wince that had wrung her features upon meeting the pitch, Jane placed on a welcoming smile for her niece.

"Aunty Jane!" The same shrilly voice spoke. "It's a delight to meet you again." She continued as she sprung to give her aunt a chaste kiss on either side of her face.

"Oh, now Chloe it's wonderful to see you again." Jane greeted endeavouring Chloe's grip. "Do come in." She continued with a wavering smile. Chloe Stanford, pulled back with a smile, revealing large teeth that had matured over the years as she dropped her luggage on the doorstep (mind you there were three large suitcases) before walking past the aging women to greet her uncle.

Henry Granger smiled with open arms as his niece leant over to enclose him in a hug. From the corner of his eye, he could make out with twinkling orbs as his wife contracted away the saliva stirred with red lipstick away from her smeared cheeks, caused by the intimate gesture the bubbly relative had sent her way. "Uncle Henry." His attention fell back on the teenager in his arms. "How are you?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I'm very well Chloe." He answered warmly. "How's Carol?"

"Mum? Oh, she's grand." Laughed Chloe, waving her hand in the air as if to prove her point. "She's living the life." She drawled her tone thick with her Scottish accent.

"Good." Henry nodded. "Why don't you go in and meet the girls, whilst you're Aunty and I collect your things and place them in your room?" Proposed Henry, purposely ignoring the scowl his wife sent his way. Chloe nodded, appeased with the proposition. The teenager walked through the hallway and into the living room to find her cousin and her friend lounging on the sofa, not yet noticing her appearance, lost in their world wind of talk.

Chloe raised a plucked eyebrow at their ignorance and coughed. They either didn't hear well enough or probably pretended to extend her lack of presence longer. Chloe settled on the latter opinion. She coughed louder. It seemed to have caught their attention and they turned their heads in surprise to find the source of the voice as Chloe. "Hermione!" Chloe squealed, noting how her cousin winced the slightest.

"Chloe." Came the meek reply.

She stared with blank eyes as her cousin outstretched her arms indicating a welcoming hug. Tilting her own head so she could get a view of Alexis for help, but it seemed as if the blonde herself was busy giving murderous looks towards her cousin who seemed unaffected. Groaning inwardly as she rose off the sofa, Hermione walked over to Chloe and felt into a hug that knocked the wind out of her. The sequins embodied on her cousin's dress scratched the brunette's face and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"You're choking her." Alexis' blunt words caused Chloe to pause on her route to destructing Hermione's windpipes any further and then she let go.

"Oh how I've missed you so cousin." Spoke the Scot, ignoring the slight look of smug satisfactory on Alexis' face.

"Back at you." Returned Hermione weakly, feeling suddenly aware of her cousin's beady eyes trailing over her form.

"Not bad." She saw Chloe press her lips in somewhat conformity. "You've grown a couple of inches not to mention that flat pancake chest of yours, but there's still a room for development." She licked her teeth as her eyes took in every nook and cranny she could define from Hermione's figure. Hermione, who immediately wrapped her arms around her mid-centre, flushed in self-consciousness, glancing down to cover what was left of her dignity.

It was nothing bad. What she had chosen to wear. Nothing too stylish or classy.

Simply simple.

Something simple. Something that had Hermione Granger written all over it. A simple yellow halter was something that fell under her style of wardrobe with a pair of shorts that fell in a respectable length. Nothing that no-one hadn't seen before. Her hair, which she knew would still look like a bush, hadn't been iron-curled or straightened. Instead, it was plaited into a loose braid down one side of her neck. Simple. Something that screamed Hermione.

She snuck a glance over at Chloe's attempt at dressing and didn't know whether to feel envious or disgusted. Her adorned wardrobe consisted of a scarlet mini dress. The sequins that had scratched Hermione's face covered the full form of the stained dress. Furthermore, the Scot chose to wear a matching shade of lip colour in deep crimson, with the expected set of hoop earrings and platform shoes.

Alexis, finally having found the discomfort around Hermione's side of the atmosphere, cleared her throat. "Stanford." She greeted, no mirth twinkling in her tone as it was used to. "We meet again." With a smirk, Alexis propped her feet upon the small coffee table in front of her, as she acknowledged the blonde with a slight nod of her head. It was no secret that due to their immense history, they regarded each other by their surnames; having said once that muttering their Christian names to one another would be too much of a migraine to continue anything.

"Carter." Chloe replied with a curt nod of her own.

Chloe Stanford was in simple words really, Hermione's cousin. Or to describe her better in Alexis' own opinionated phrase;

Her worst nightmare.

The history started off when Alexis had befriended the odd bookworm. Jealousy, envy, hatred; whatever emotion young Chloe had felt that time had taken over her mind to the sense that she used every possible chance she could find to purposely boast about her latest achievements in life – if the Granger's did care in the slightest that is.

From Barbie dolls, to clothes, to then boyfriends and appearance take outs; Chloe used any potential ability to harass Hermione and/or friends. She mocked, teased and humiliated her about her sense of style, nice or not, that hid her figure; which in Chloe's eyes was trying to fit a camel at the eye of a pin. She picked on the unruly Granger curls (which she had also inherited but then straightened and dyed) about her being a bookworm and worst of all (well to Hermione, it wasn't much till she reached that age in puberty) not being able to get a boyfriend.

Though Hermione did have her own share of boys (not boyfriend to be exact) but admirers would be the natural substitute. Cormac McLaggen – the Gryffindor Sixth year that seemed to have inhaled way too much ego by the second. Viktor Krum – the Bulgarian Bon Bon whom which there was a couple of mixed unsaid feelings during her fourth year in the Tri-wizard Tournaments and a couple of others that she paid no heed to. They were all soon to be counted as friends in the golden touch of her eyes, excluding Cormac who seemed to be too much on her plate of rationality. Whereas Chloe (or the Wicked Witch of the West as Hermione and Alexis phrased her as, numerous of times during their youth years) dated hunks and punks. Her attire consisted of tight clothing revealing the bust up front and bosom down back. She wore designer clothes, shoes, dresses, trousers, bags and even make-up.

You name it.

She had it.

She was in many people's view, a tart. Or a slag though that did consist of many one night stands to which Hermione had no guilt in denying. She was the bane existence of Hermione's life (and Alexis') but what made her visits actually superior was the fact that Alexis somehow was always there whenever she was making it a great deal better of a holiday for both the friends.

There was a loaded silence in which Hermione thought Alexis and Chloe managed to gain a glaring contest when, thankfully, it was broken by her mother's arrival. "Chloe, dear. It's time for dinner." She announced warmly. "Travelling from Scotland must have exhausted you so." Jane stated with no amount of sympathy enjoined in her voice. Hermione didn't fail to note the special attire her mother had embellished, consisting of a pale pink blouse tucked in with her floral skirt though it hardly mattered as they were all concealed with an apron.

Chloe managed to give quick quirk of her right brow over to Alexis before she turned to Jane with a smile on her face. "No problem Auntie Jane." She smiled sweetly. "I'm not that tired although dinner sounds fantastic. I'm famished." She agreed whole-heartedly.

Jane nodded, responding with a smile that seemed tighter than usual before hurrying out of the living room and into the dining room to prepare the meals. "Pig." Alexis muttered; quiet enough for Jane to hear as she left, but loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

"Alexis honey? Why don't you help me set the table?" Jane's voice called out just before Chloe could make a remark on Alexis' chosen words.

"And that's your cue to leave." Chloe smirked and Alexis winced at Jane's timing but nonetheless, stood up and squared her shoulders. Shooting Hermione an expression of luck and a glower to the Scot, she left, leaving Hermione to drown in her own pool of dread.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione who had perched herself on the seat she had previously sat, her eyes darting around the room in anxiety. "I _so_ don't understand why you're friends with that loser." Chloe said aloud as she inspected her manicured fingers. At the mere mention of Alexis' name, Hermione's eyes darted to meet hers in sudden fury.

"Well at least I have friends." Hermione countered, feeling foolish as she let her anger get the better of her.

Chloe, meanwhile, was momentarily surprised at Hermione's retort and so took several moments to compose herself. She managed to burst out an unbelievable scoff. "I _have_ friends."

"Apart from those who are the opposite sex and are not hookers?" Hermione asked with a sceptical lift of her brow.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Where is this coming from?" She frowned. "We were just talking about Carter and her –"

"Can't take what seems to be the truth?" Hermione goaded lightly.

"Hardly." Drawled Chloe with a scowl. "I mean have you looked at her?" Hermione couldn't help but let out the irritated sigh when Chloe resorted back to her friend. "With that mousy-coloured hair and lanky figure." Chloe scoffed pathetically and Hermione's brows seemed to be hidden beneath the brush of her fringe. "Honestly, I bet she doesn't even have a boyfriend. I mean who would –"

"Have you clearly looked in the mirror lately?" Hermione cut off with growl pinched in her tone. "And she's a right sight compared to the unfortunates I have seen." Hermione snapped.

"You're nuts 'Mione –" Began Chloe.

"No, I'm in perfect health dear cousin." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And for your information, though it shouldn't be needed; Alexis _has_ got a boyfriend, not that it's any of _your_ business."

Somehow Hermione's words on keeping quiet didn't seem to reach Chloe's IQ and so she managed to perk up at the mention of Alexis having a boyfriend. "Oooh? Carter's got a man." She exclaimed but then her shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Probably going to dump her by the next fall of snow." She continued pityingly. "And it might have been a chance to gain a real boyfriend."

Hermione's hand curled into a fist beside her leg. "And how would you know?" She gritted out.

Chloe blinked in response at her. "I know." She declared knowingly.

"Oh great, we have a seer." Hermione drawled dryly. "Would you mind reading my future?" She continued with sarcasm, heavy on her tongue.

"Whatever."

"Yeah," scoffed Hermione darkly, "and have you got a boyfriend?" She shot, not having completely fulfilled her anger.

The Scot flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Obviously." She sang.

Hermione lay her hand on her cousin's arm, feeling a sudden rush of hate pump through her blood. Where did her patience fly off to? "It's okay to tell me it was out of sheer desperation. I mean it happens to the best of us."

"No." Chloe shook her head, her eyes darkening in some form of anger. When Hermione leant back, feeling sated with satisfaction, Chloe's eyes darted into slits. "Well what about you, Ms _I couldn't care less_ Granger? Have you got a boyfriend?" She smirked when she noted the flail of Hermione's mouth losing its voice.

Though knowing her pride would be cracked once again. Hermione opened her mouth to object. "You know she has."

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't as pleasurable as it was on any other usual day. What Hermione could phrase in simpler words would be absolutely horrifying for the girls and two head Grangers. All four had made a silent pact later that evening to get their ears checked for any signs of possible deafness (though Jane did oppose the idea)<p>

"Merlin, she just wouldn't shut up!" Exclaimed Hermione once she exited the wrath of the dining room.

"Don't remind me." Groaned Alexis as she brought in a stack of dishes. "I think my ears are damaged for life."

"Did you see mom and Dad's faces?" Hermione giggled slightly as she recalled the bored looks on her parent's faces. "Did you see the way they were nodding at her as if they were stupid five year olds?" She continued with a grim smile. "Well at least they have to endure a mere hour. We have what? Four weeks?"

"Good god." Moaned Alexis. "It seems an eternity."

"What did she even talk about?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"She talked about her tour around Europe, her boyfriend, her new flat, her boyfriend, her new job. Did I mention her boyfriend?" Alexis counted off her fingers as she explained.

"Plenty." Hermione rolled her eyes as she began to scrub clean the dishes. As the synchronized movements of the washing and drying continued, a thought appeared in mind. One that stopped her from eating her food with its usual merriment. "Say, Alexis." She began.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you tell Chloe I had a boyfriend?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she scrubbed clean a plate.

She heard Alexis' sigh but didn't bother turning around. "She was being a heartless prig towards you and I know you were going to say that you didn't have a boyfriend..." Alexis then stopped on her explanation to pull a face at her friend. "Honestly Hermione, you've become so predictable."

"Well it's not as if I can change that in a course of one summer."

Alexis rolled her eyes but continued her conversation nonetheless. "And I didn't want her to mock you mercilessly for it. And I had to say it before she could doubt you, if you had with some miracle said you had a boyfriend."

"That's so undeniably sweet of you Alex." Hermione smiled. "But it's just a moment cover." She set her lips into a thin line. "You know how adamant she gets. She will want to see him as –"

"Don't you worry Hermione." Grinned Alexis, cutting her off smoothly. "There's still time to develop the plot." And with her words she shot her friend a wink.

With a smile etched on her face, Hermione completed her chores before heading out to once again meet the bane of her existence. Though this time, not churning with anxiety as known that her friend would be there by her side. Stooping down and scoring with her.

Summer didn't seem to look so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another edited chapter. This chapter is more solely focused on Hermione as I wanted to bring out the relationship she had with her cousin. The updates are coming and things seem to be blending in. <strong>

**Reviews are milk and cookies.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	3. Calm Down

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 2...<strong>_

_With a smile etched on her face, Hermione completed her chores before heading out to once again meet the bane of her existence. Though this time, not churning with anxiety as known that her friend would be there by her side. Stooping down and scoring with her. _

_Summer didn't seem to look so bad after all. _

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Day of Summer – Part 1...<strong>

Chapter 3 – Boy What

* * *

><p>I feel like saying we need to all <strong>calm down<strong> a little. Let's take the time to breathe. I have no intention of allowing myself to be distracted **~ Pauline Marois**

* * *

><p>Hermione bounded into the kitchen with a grin, but dropped it instantaneously as she took in her parent's outdoor appearance. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Just a couple of unfinished paperwork to do in the office." Jane explained as she pulled out her car keys from the wall latch nearest to her.

Taking a piece of the counter Alexis spoke up. "In the holidays?" She questioned.

"Keyword being, unfinished." Clarified Henry with a smile.

"Still doesn't mean why you have to work in the holidays." Pointed Alexis with an indifferent shrug.

"It's not Christmas where you have the days off." Reminded Jane curtly. "It's mostly busy this time of year for the children to get their teeth checked." Alexis made a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat but said no more. Jane meanwhile exchanged a knowing look with her husband and smiled. "Well we're off." She fixed her hat. "Try not to burn the house down." She pointed as she pulled out her purse.

"Don't think you said it loud enough sweetheart." Henry grinned as he ruffled Alexis' hair in a fatherly manner.

"You wounded me Mr G." Alexis mocked and placed a dramatic hand over her heart for extra purpose. Hermione, watching the encounter with a smile, took a sip of water as she began to prepare her morning fast.

"Is it serious? I shall need to call the emergency services." He feigned a doctor's look but only managed to contain it for a few minutes before he and Alexis began chortling with laughter.

Jane fought the need to smile as she watched the two interact. "Enough." She remarked, cutting the two off.

"Sorry dear." Apologized Henry. Rolling her eyes, Jane walked out of the room, fumbling with some papers along the way. Once her back was turned, the head Granger grinned mischievously as he shared a silent high five with Alexis. Hermione once again found herself grinning at their actions before she delved herself into her breakfast.

"Behave." Jane then ordered sternly, her voice ringing from the doorway.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Was Alexis' cocky response.

There was no response but the echo of the front door closing with an audible click. Not long later did the girls find themselves devouring their breakfast consisting of egg, bacon and sausages.

"Ew. How can you eat those at this time of day?" Both Hermione and Alexis, mid-way through their conversation, froze at the sound of irritated words. They hadn't acknowledged the blonde till she had spoken that very second and not attempting to have put it harsh; put them off their meal. "It contains way too much carbs."

Alexis shot the Scot a dark look before she finished her bite. "So?"

"It'll ruin what's left of your figure." Chloe smirked as she eyed Alexis down. "But by the looks of it, you're half way there Carter."

Alexis didn't bat an eyelash. "Yeah," she agreed ironically, "that's why you're clothes are purchased in size twelve but forged as eight."

Hermione spluttered mid-way through a sip, and began to cough continuously, unaware of the glares being exchanged through narrowed eyes. "Alexis." She managed to choke out, cringing as her tone came out with laughter.

"What?" She heard her blonde friend exclaim. "Everyone's always on about how there's no harm in telling the truth." She remarked wryly. "And when I do, it's a problem?"

Hermione shook her head as she wiped away the tracks of tears that had leaked down the side of her eyes. "How did you sleep yesterday night Chloe?" She asked, attempting to make bridges between the crumbling walls they had brought with her arrival.

Chloe glanced up at being addressed to find Hermione smiling friendly at her. Instead of answering the sad question, she countered her words by choosing Hermione's sense of wardrobe as her fit topic. "Now knowing that the truth doesn't hurt," She sent a withering look towards Alexis who narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde in return, "that colour doesn't suit you at all."

Hermione was momentarily pushed back into shock at the response she was given and it took a sharp nudge from Alexis' arm to bring her crashing back into reality. "Excuse me?" She asked quietly, placing her utensils by her plate.

"Hmm." Chloe nodded as she took a sip from her glass of milk. "It's true. That colour is too bright and contrasts horribly with your complexion." The Scot kissed her teeth in condemnation.

Alexis' snort stopped Hermione from responding. "What the hell would you know about complexion?" She challenged.

"I took a three year course on health and beauty." Chloe claimed proudly.

Alexis snorted. "Why do I find that so hard to believe." She rolled her eyes. "And what has having to do a course on health and beauty linked with complexion and clothing items?"

Chloe stared at her as if she was insanely stupid. "Beauty?" She stated in a blunt tone. "It's in the name –"

"You're wrong there." Interjected Alexis with a skilled arch of her brow. "It's entitled under fashion and design to which you and I both know; would've failed."

Chloe scoffed, brushing Alexis' words off casually. "What would you know anything?"

Alexis seemed to be on the verge of exploding. "I'm a student that managed to scrape the needed grades for college. Unlike unfortunates I have no intention of mentioning," at this, the blonde gave Chloe a dirty look. "I focus on school as always leisure. And wanting to get a _job_, consists of me needing to gain a _degree_; I collect brochures for –"

"Nerd Alert." Spluttered Chloe through disbelieving fits of coughs.

"It's better than slut alert." Alexis didn't miss a beat. "If you want to mention something rather-ably stupid, I suggest you sleep on it before speaking." She shot Chloe an unnecessary look of disturbance. "It helps save you from looking like an idiot." She elaborated further. At Chloe's look of snapping patience she drew the final straw. "Honestly, this is what teachers teach children at the mere ages of six."

"How would you know Carter?" Chloe seemed composed despite her flushing face. "Been taking lessons?" She sniggered.

"As a matter of fact, I have." A slow smirk crept up her face, and Chloe's amusement fell to suspicion. "To sort out bitches like you."

Hermione, who had been watching the ordeal with wide-eyes and slight pleasure in seeing Chloe losing the argument, intervened before the situation got out of hand. "Leave it Alexis." She cut in sternly before her cousin had the chance to remark.

"Listen to Hermione." Agreed the Scot. "It'll sort you out –"

"That includes you too Chloe." She pointed her eyes fixated on her cousin who immediately narrowed her eyes at her clipped tone.

"You can't tell me what to do –" She began in an uptight tone.

"Want a bet?" Hermione interrupted coolly, eyes sparking fire. "You're in my house-hold now."

After several moments of silence which consisted of Chloe's mouth flapping open and close unattractively, she folded her arms and leant back on her chair with an audible huff. "Fine." She spat grudgingly.

Hermione nodded once before turning over to Alexis who was nursing a hard scowl. "Alexis?" She pleaded through her whispered addressing.

"Fine." She, too, resigned with equal grudge. A mere fifteen minutes later, where the seconds had ticked by with tensed silence and unsubtle looks of hard glares, did Chloe excuse herself leaving the two friends to relieve the relief. "Why'd you stop us?" Alexis broke the silence as she stabbed her cold food with a fork.

Hermione shrugged a shoulder. "No matter how amusing it was to watch," she began with a wry grin, "It was getting too much." She shot her friend a knowing look. "And you knew it too." Alexis' sigh indicated otherwise. "And anyways, I didn't want there to be a fight because of me."

Alexis' dry snort caught her attention. "You're making us sound like two love-sick idiots fighting dominance over a girl." Compared Alexis indifferently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I'll keep that in mind when two boys somehow _do_ fight over me. They'll turn out to be idiots as said." She remarked sarcastically and Alexis grinned. More silence issued in which Alexis watched as Hermione began to clear the table. Though barely observable, she caught the deep look of thought on her friend's elf-like features and sighed.

"Stop thinking Hermione."

"Who said I'm thinking?"

"Yes you are." Argued Alexis reasonably as she stood up to help her friend. "You're over analysing the situation we're stuck with." She shot Hermione a sympathetic smile. "Just relax and everything will piece together –"

"Like a jigsaw?" Commented Hermione lightly as she entered the kitchen.

Alexis followed. "Yes." She agreed.

"That's no help at all Alexis." Pointed Hermione as she began to place the silverware into a dishwasher.

"Excuse me for trying." Scoffed Alexis, feigning hurt so a teaspoon of role-play-remorse would hit her friend.

"Excuse me for having a cousin." Piped Hermione in retaliation.

"I don't blame you." Hummed Alexis as she wiped the counter.

"Me neither." Sighed Hermione, almost wistfully.

"I blame you're mom for having a sister who had a daughter at the wrong time." Alexis continued as if Hermione's words hadn't registered her mind at all.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's uncaring words. "Harsh."

"Well compare that to our words of her being an accident." Alexis reminded with a wink and Hermione felt nothing but banging her head against a wall.

"Don't remind me." She groaned.

"We were such lovely children." Alexis smirked mocking amazement. "With colourful tongues." She added as an afterthought and Hermione shot her a grin.

"Talk about yourself." She mimicked her cousin's defending tone.

"Christ." Alexis shook her head in a disappointed manner. "What's it with you and your family insulting my pride today?"

* * *

><p>"Alexis you're doing it wrong!"<p>

"What am I doing wrong?" A near, hysterical Alexis wailed as she dropped the cooking utensils she was holding.

"You're supposed to put the eggs in before the flour." Hermione corrected her near-mistake by pointing at the ingredients laid before them.

"Why?" Any signs of nervousness fell into confusion and absurdity as she sent her friend a look of incredulity.

"It says it here on the book." Hermione pointed towards the ink-kissed pages.

Alexis shot Hermione an exasperated look. "Forget the book." She stated with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Do you want to poison you're boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>"Malfoy; Come on!"<p>

"Keep your bloody wig on." Draco ran a quick hand messily through his hair; feeling slightly appeased at his reflection before he grabbed onto his jacket and bounded down the grand staircase to meet his over-eager friend waiting by the door.

"Don't worry princess. You didn't keep anyone holding." Drawled Blaise as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Draco shot him a look. "Good." He responded and the Italian rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "It takes time to look as good as this." Draco continued further as he opened his arms to indicate his own self with a self-righteous smirk.

"Merlin." Blaise grumbled. "Inviting you was a bad idea."

"Could've thought of that a day ago?"

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, the girls had managed to compose a cake. The only downfall to that was the state they had left the kitchen as; and now mentioning it, themselves.<p>

"I still cannot believe you threw flour at me!"

"Hey; you hit me back!"

"Only because you started it." Hermione shot her friend a playful glare as she began to wipe the ingredients away from her skin.

"You provoked me." Defended a hurt blonde.

"No; you were feeling bored." Hermione retorted with yet another look sent the muggle's way. Alexis, having no counter-response to Hermione's words, shrugged as she began to pull out decorating material.

"I say choose white icing." She proclaimed, changing the subject by staring at the frosted cake.

Hermione, who by then had finished coating the sponge with butterscotch, frowned. "Too colourless." She protested.

"Stop being silly Hermione." Alexis shook her head. "I say that green and red with the sparkling touch of white will look splendid together."

"If it was Christmas." Remarked Hermione dryly as she picked up her friend's chosen colours with a resigned sigh.

Noting the slight disappointed look on her wonderful features, Alexis reached over a shelf and pulled out several other decorating materials. "We can add silver balls and edible gold leafs as a plus." She waved the tubes at her friend's face and grinned when she noticed a smile flit across her lips.

"Fine." She accepted. Too engrossed in where their conversation lead based upon their cake, they had missed the faint sound of the Granger doorbell going off.

"Do you think we should write something in the middle?" Asked Alexis as she placed the last of the glace cherries round the border. "Like a message or something?" She bit her lip as she turned to Hermione who also chewed on her bottom lip as she looked down at their cake.

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend so you'd –"

"Hey, idiots!" Chloe's shrill yet demanding voice cut through before Hermione could finish her words of advice.

Hermione frowned at being cut off rudely and Alexis scowled. "What do you want?" She cried back, with equal voice.

"The doorbell just ring, smartarse!" Was Chloe's smug yet irritated response.

Alexis seemed to have paled unconditionally at the meaning behind Chloe's naive response and stood frozen, unable to respond back with yet another quick-witted retort. Hermione bit her lip as she took in her friend's reaction and walked over to the base of the staircase, managing to catch a quick peek of Chloe's blonde head. "We'll get it." She answered quietly.

Chloe's lips twisted into a frown. "Take your time." She drawled with irony.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless indicating that she had taken care of things as she walked back over to Alexis; who now seemed to unglue herself from the shock to mutter words of anonymous advice as she patted her hair and fixed her clothes. "Alexis." Hermione called out. "Calm down." She instructed smoothly.

"But..." Faltered Alexis. "He's here." She whispered in fear. "Do I look fine? I shouldn't have worn this top? Oh god, what if he doesn't like the cake? Or what if Mrs G will –"

"Alexis." Snapped Hermione in a constructive tone. Alexis looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised at hearing the control in her friend's voice rather than her own. "Calm down." Hermione repeated with much gentler force. Once again, the muggle opened her mouth to protest but Hermione held her hand up. "Three breaths." She ordered. The muggle obeyed. "Feel better?" Questioned Hermione as she noticed the calming of her friend's breaths.

"Loads." Alexis smiled in gratitude.

The doorbell rang again.

"Oi..."

"We got it." Hermione yelled to the blonde who cried out once again. She followed her friend who walked out with confidence in her steps. She then caught their appearance in the mirror placed mid-way down the hallway and sighed with slight humility. "So much for good appearance." Muttered Hermione as she began to pull flour out of her wild curls.

The door rang the third time.

"You dimwits." Hermione and Alexis snapped their necks in surprise towards the blonde who bustled their way, her wet hair blow-dried and curled. "Move out of my way." She commanded as she headed towards the door.

"No." Spluttered Hermione coming in her way.

"Why not?" Demanded Chloe though the authority fell from her features as she caught sight of them. "Embarrassed that I look a right sight better than you?"

"If that was humanely possible." Was the smooth retort from Hermione.

"'Mione dear. It's not the time for Halloween." Insulted Chloe sweetly. "You'll probably scare the person off with your witchy ways."

"That's rich coming from the head hag of them."

The two cousins were much delved in their petty argument to notice the left blonde opening the door revealing the intruder. Chloe had opened her mouth to retort to Hermione's words when Alexis' soft feminine squeal rang in her ears.

"Blaise!" Hermione's ears perked up and frowned as she heard Alexis' boyfriend's name being uttered from her lips as she engulfed the Italian in a welcoming hug.

"Alexis." Was the wizard's response, his smooth voice emitting through Hermione's ears and into her frazzled mind.

_She had heard that voice before!_

"You're here! You're finally here!" Exclaimed the jolly muggle as she gazed up at her boyfriend, wondering if Christmas had come early. The Slytherin's response was a kiss against her temple. The blonde would have then remembered her audience so immediately released herself away from her boyfriend's grasp and cleared her throat as she brought Hermione closer to view by jerking her wrist. "Blaise, I would like you to meet my best friend. Hermione this is –"

Fate had its own plan.

"Zabini?" Mumbled Hermione, stunned. The name only itself wasn't shocking as much as the Hogwarts pupil that stood before her, one arm caressing her friend's dainty waist. Faintly she heard the heels of Chloe's shoes gaining closer to inspect the commotion.

"Hermi – Granger?" Hermione's attention fell back to their guest who seemed to also utter her name with equal shock. Caramel brown fused with startling onyx as they widened in surprise and took a once over glance at her; Hermione flushed in self-consciousness.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both asked in surprised unison.

"I live here." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I was invited by –"

"Wait, what?" Alexis cut the fusing tension between the two students. "You two know each other?" She asked, feeling slightly deflated at the deflating of her surprise.

Blaise averted his eyes from Hermione's and coughed nervously. "We...er go to school together." He mumbled his explanation and snuck a quick glance over his shoulder expectantly.

Hermione was unable to respond due to the lingering effects of shock.

She was utterly flabbergasted at the revelation that stood crumbling before her. She had been listening with enthusiasm whilst her friend had droned on about her boyfriend which seemed to turn out as Blaise Zabini. A known pupil of Hogwarts School; part of the Slug club she had the misfortune to join and with slight glances, friends with several Slytherins whom she shared a wobbling history with. She didn't have much time to dwell upon the history as Chloe, managed to barge her way into the confined space, pushing Hermione to the side as discarded waste. She narrowed her eyes before she was hidden by the larger blonde who was now smirking lustily at the Italian.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Came the flirtatious tone of Chloe as she none-the-subtly patted down her hair.

Blaise' eyes slipped away from the direction of Hermione's trapped shadow and turned to the blonde with a half-smile. Upon noticing the particular look she was heading his way, he subconsciously wrapped a lazy arm around Alexis' waist, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He smiled dazzlingly at her. "Alexis' boyfriend." He elaborated further. "And you are...?" His silk tone splintering the sharp bubble Chloe had wedged herself in. She, too, was in shock for an entirely different reason compared to Hermione's.

The Scot looked over at Alexis who smirked smugly at her as she stood on her tip-toes to place a soft kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. She had opened her mouth to reply to the Italian's question when a movement caught her piggy little eyes. Hermione watched with interest as the blonde edged herself closer to the door, her eyes widening at the actions her cousin was making. Her eyes flickered from the smug Alexis and a worried Blaise over to the door again.

She smiled. "I'm Chloe." She drawled. "Chloe Stanford."

Hermione was just a tad too late in realising that her cousin wasn't talking to the arrival of Alexis' boyfriend. Instead, it was towards the new arrival that managed to find his self into Granger household. Hermione felt her spine stiffen in fear as she heard the rich silken tone of a male hit her ears in wonder. After all, she had spent six years growing up with the wizard, much alike she had with her two friends. The sharp tone managed to slit the tensed atmosphere and Hermione felt her head go woozy with all the sudden information she had contracted in mere minutes.

"Hey. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>...I hope that built the suspense alright. It took me quite a while to get it correct and all. ;) But nonetheless, it seems to be going good. <strong>

**Reviews are Malfoy dipped in melted chocolate *yum***

**~Sugarquills007**


	4. Boy  WHAT!

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 3...<strong>_

_Hermione was just a tad too late in realising that her cousin wasn't talking to the arrival of Alexis' boyfriend. Instead, it was towards the new arrival that managed to find his self into Granger household. Hermione felt her spine stiffen in fear as she heard the rich silken tone of a male hit her ears in wonder. After all, she had spent six years growing up with the wizard, much alike she had with her two friends. The sharp tone managed to slit the tensed atmosphere and Hermione felt her head go woozy with all the sudden information she had contracted in mere minutes._

_"Hey. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Day of Summer – Part 2...<strong>

Chapter 4 – Boy-what!

* * *

><p>Watching your daughter hand in hand with her <strong>date<strong> feels like handing over a million dollar Stradivarius to a gorilla **~Tim Bishop.**

* * *

><p>"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."<p>

The Dark wizard introduced himself with a trace of his trademark smirk, as he took off his shades he had adorned for the occasion. He took the few seconds before his answer to recognize his new bearings along with the new..._people_ he had the pleasurable fortune to convene. Blaise, he noticed, was sending him odd looks through the dips and curves of his eyes, as they darted back and forth from behind the large blonde who might he note, was smiling at covetously, to his own self. Ignoring the looks and acknowledging the blonde, he shot her a smirk to which the easy reaction was some colour up her cheeks followed by a chaste wink.

Beside Blaise, was the girlfriend he had been forced along to meet; Alexis. Before his eyes could take in the details of the certain muggle that had captured his friend's attention, Blaise' intense stare irked him and he flew his eyes to meet Blaise' warning stare. He angled his view so he would be able to catch the thing that occupied Blaise' thoughts. His answer was yet another muggle, a brunette by the looks of it who had her back to him, her face angled towards the newly declared couple. Eyes creasing into an arching frown, he took in the stiff posture she held and the tension that milked its way out of her shoulders. He shot Blaise a look, his expression half-way between acknowledgement and grudge. She must be the one. The large blonde was hardly the one in need, especially as she batted her eyes at him. Blaise sent him a face back to which he couldn't decipher clearly but also couldn't dwell upon it as the blonde stepped into his sight, blocking Blaise and the rest out as she bit her lip in what seemed to be in a enticing manner.

"And who might you be here for..." Spoke the blonde, her tone sultry as she sugar-coated her way around the obvious lust in her murky brown eyes, "Draco..." She purred wantonly. Despite the obvious affection she attempted to transmit, and the arrogant pleasure of being wanted, Draco winced at the sound. The pronunciation was deterred and gave the impression of a kneazle choking on a feathery dust of hair. Nonetheless, he plastered a smirk and opened his mouth to reply when she suddenly pushed herself forcefully into open view, revealing the petite brunette that stood in her way.

What really should have happened, in most of the teenager's judgement, was that the brunette shouldn't have whipped around in anger to reveal her distinctiveness to Draco. But it seemed as if fortune was running low and choice had beaten the hare to the finish line. And the witch had turned around, opening her small mouth to yell at the Scot for her rudeness; and showing the young Malfoy for who she really was.

For she was, was another question.

Blaise observed with rigid eyes as his blonde friend's jaw slackened and his mouth fell a centimetre or two. He had watched with dread as the mirthful twinkle that shone in his slate eyes fade into oblivious mystification as the brunette was revealed. Blaise had flinched at the horror that flickered past Draco's features and gulped down the lump of guilt and anxiety that ran down his throat like a cascade of water down a tropical waterfall. He stood straighter as Draco's head turned to him for reason but he could only manage the beseeching look of continuing.

Draco barely managed to bite back the protest that was tickling the tip of his tongue and to relieve some sort of objection; he shook his head a fraction. Blaise merely shook his head and with another warning glance with his eyes, indicated Alexis behind him who looked as lost as the next person walking by. Brows furrowing at the reference to his girlfriend, he narrowed his eyes in one last attempt to change things around but was met with a pleading look followed by a stern glance back to the situation before them.

Something moved at the corner of his eyes, and he flashed his eyes back to catch the movement yet to find himself ogling quite unattractively at the revealed adolescent.

You may be thinking who this girl was. Or even _asking_ who she was. Except that she was just simply _that_ portion of life that revolved around Draco's youth years.

Who was she?

Hermione Granger.

Draco just about coped with swallowed down the vile that tickled at the base of his throat as he acknowledged the muggle-born. It was bookworm, buck-toothed Granger. It was the schoolgirl he had tormented for the past six years of his life that he could remember distinctively. The same muggle who had been the complete eager beaver back in their years of Hogwarts. The first girl he was to utter the vile and cruel phrase to. The same phrase that had plagued his mind in drops of regret, guilt and remorse; _Filthy little Mudblood._ He was yet again, by what his Italian friend would portray it as; fate, re-united with the brains and soul of the feckless duo. In other outlooks; the chosen one, Harry Potter and his fateful sidekick, Ronald Weasley. One third of the _Golden Trio. _The tamed lioness of her house emblem.

The _Gryffindor_.

He shook his head the slightest, breaking him out of his irksome recollection of history shared between the muggle-born and himself. Blinking under the scorching rays of the sun, he stole another glance over at Hermione who had paled unremarkably. Dropping his gaze, he shut his eyes tightly. He was imagining things, he told himself. Granger, out of all people, wouldn't be the flour coated brunette in front of him. Blaise had clearly said she was a muggle. Maybe Granger had a secret twin. Yes that was it. He opened his eyes and looked back at her and took in that her gaze was averted as she nibbled on her lower lips. He blinked once.

Twice.

They're eyes locked.

He was wrong.

And if anything, Draco Malfoy hated knowing he was wrong. It wasn't imagination. Or delirium. He wasn't hallucinating. It was Hermione Granger. And the plan _had_ to go on.

They both noted the centimetre width as they eyes widened. Still not managing to get out of his stunned demeanour in catching a sight of Hogwarts very own prudish bookworm, Draco turned himself towards Blaise once again for complete confirmation to find it sealed as he nodded curtly.

His eyes set forth once again on Hermione whose features were morphing into understand that he really was there and not a fragment of her own imagination. Then, suddenly as if having an epiphany, shaggy blonde hair and metallic grey eyes swam in front of Draco's view. His father's head bobbed before him as he ordered them to squeeze out information from Hermione Granger. What was better than the best reliable source; Granger herself.

He was in trouble.

He cleared his throat, breaking him out of supposed five hour thought when in reality it was a mere complication of several second to find Chloe who had somehow inched closer, her legs out of Granger threshold. He placed on a smirk though it refrained its natural arrogance it was known for. "I'm actually..." He cleared his throat as he took in Chloe's flirtatious actions; the occasional batting of her lashes, the curling of her hair and the slight giggles she let escape. "I'm here for _her_." He nodded his head, indicating Hermione who was buying herself time as she bit her nails as if wishing herself away from their nightmare-ish predicament.

_That makes two of us. _

Grimaced Draco as he watched Hermione pause on her nervous actions, her spine stiffening as she looked up at him from under her lashes. He took in the fearful shiver that flashed across the chocolate twinkles as they clashed against the static lightning of his. Draco's smirk widened, the conceitedness now beginning to show as he accredited the reaction he had gotten out of the witch. Her two cronies weren't there to stop him from insulting the witch as much as he could and for that Malfoy regained his powered control. And taking in the look on Hermione's stunned expression, he knew instantly that Hermione had no idea what was going on. Draco refrained himself from tipping back his head and laughing at the absurdity of the situation. What made his smirk fall under the coy and mischievous title was the spring of fact that hit him straight across the head.

_He_ was in control.

Taking the opportunity of Chloe's confounded look, he brushed past her, holding down the gutted grunt of disgust that hit his throat as he stood confidently by Hermione's side, who stood in tension, anticipating for the fainting move. "Her?" Asked the surprised Scottish, her voice cleared of lust as she pointed an accusing finger disbelievingly at Hermione.

"Me?" Malfoy heard Hermione mutter in the tiniest of voice, her tone just managing to keep on hold of the feebleness. He smirked devilishly at the rhetorical question she whispered with fear.

"I'm her boyfriend."He stated, his wince breaking the facade he held as he outstretched his arm. Shooting his mocha-skinned friend a glare that he would never forget, and holding in the disgust that spit its way up his arm, he boldly curled his arm around Hermione's small waist. He managed to hold her upright, grinning coyly at the sudden loss of strength Hermione held as he felt her loosing will to faint by the exploit.

"Boy – what?!"

* * *

><p>His arm – ones that Hermione had pictured in evasive health – were now holding her upright as she lost the power to breathe. Startled by the contact, Hermione managed not to scowl and shove his arm away if it were not supporting her strength that very second. Instead of the cold demeaning touch of frost Hermione had expected to suffer, she in fact felt the subtle feeling of a strong masculine palm being placed efficiently on the dip of her hip; sending her blood rushing to her cheeks faster than an F1 race care. Before she could reside on facts based on Draco Malfoy's hand, the next thing she knew, or feel was the gentle brush of lips against the angled crook of her temple. Most people would use the term as a <em>kiss<em>.

But any _sane_ human, would indeed acknowledge it as the trick of light.

It was just a mere brush of his lips – those lips Hermione had always mocked in chapped vigour – the rich dip of his bottom lip lingering slightly longer on her temple than the top half before they lingered down, his breath fanning her hair with cool air as he leant lower. Hermione had no words. Hermione had no thoughts. Just feelings of guilt, dread, fear and the expected disgust. His lips managed to find her ear and she felt his hot breath hit the soft curve of her cheek, creating Goosebumps to appear all over the region of her left cheek.

"Just play along." His voice – the voice she had heard go through the early and late stages of puberty – hit her ear barrel in the richest of tones; his English accent ringing through the canal in her inner ear in a pleasurable hum. With a whisper, quiet enough for her ears only to hear, he lifted his head away.

Even then, with his face masked away with its usual stony facade, she could feel the burning holes he was sending her through side-glances along with the scorching moulder he was imprinting with his hand resting casually on her form. Bewildered at the last few actions – totally uncharacteristic from the Malfoy character she knew – she nodded slightly, knowing he was waiting patiently for her answer though not interpreting why he had set the words to her. Her eyes glanced over to Chloe subconsciously who seemed to be spluttering frantically as her eyes flickered from the hand that lay on her waist to its owner with cool slate eyes as he watched her boredly.

"Boyfriend." Repeated Draco as he took an inspecting look at her. Despite the flaws of looking like an average whore and the unnecessary dress-up code, the muggle would have passed for averaging pretty if it weren't for the oversized fact that she had used her face as a colouring book.

Her hair – which seemed to glow an atypically bright blonde – had been twisted into a tight bun reminding him of those muggle ballerina's he had seen on posters outside the stores of muggle London, with pins holding the curls in place – bringing the impression of a neat freak; though it didn't counterpart with the blonde. Her wardrobe consisted of pink – a fitted shirt showing much skin he was sure that no father would allow their daughter to wear, with a matching skirt – correction; mini skirt – hitched up several inches revealing her showered, shaven legs. Though everything she attempted to be was not in favour of Malfoy's liking, the softness that he had noted at the dip of her eyes was one that stood out unusually, revealing the hidden attractiveness she had once held.

Two out of the five teenagers smirked as they acknowledged the series of events that had unfolded. The first would evidently be the female blonde who had suppressed the general idea. Alexis grinned delightfully, a smug sparkle twinkling in her eyes as she watched her nemesis stutter over her words as she devoured the newly declared piece of information thrown at her. The other seemed to be less apparent, and a slight surprise; Hermione, couldn't help but suppress a small smile in satisfaction as she took in her cousin's flushing features. Thoughts on the sudden appearance of two former Slytherins had flew out of her mind as they now occupied the smug reward she had waited patiently for.

Despite her history with Malfoy, her cousin's reaction upon seeing the horrible snake was indeed a sight to watch. Hermione could instantly tell Chloe had the woeful lust sprinkling on her as soon as the pureblood's graced her muggle home with their _superior_ presence. Now stealing a quick glance at them, she soon understood why. On catching the young Malfoy's occurrence, Hermione couldn't stop her mouth from parting open or the slight extension of her eyes as she took in the _refreshing_ view before her.

He had grown over the years; and Hermione did not mean the humane way in which every being grew several inches over the course of their pubic years. No, Draco had the shoot of growth spurt that brought a towering outcome in a mere course of six years; one that brought heavy intimidation to be reacted instantaneously. Of course, his personality had a lot to do with that too. The point face that she was once fortuned to endure had not structured itself during his years of puberty, revelling the widening of his jaw that now held a light stubble of gold hair that hadn't been shaved in several days; enlightening the mature screen he could have held miraculously if it weren't for his childish attitude and harsh demeanour. The Malfoy trademark locks still hung fashionably on his skull, radiant as the day she first laid eyes on them, though now they hung loose on his head instead of the jelled style he had chosen to adorn during his first years of Hogwarts. His face still brought the impression of a solid ghost though now as she peered closer at the wizard through her lashes, the colour that once resonated his features had faded into pores of his characteristics emitting a slight waxy texture. The cheeks that were full with childhood fat had been swallowed into the crook of his cheekbones that held high on his porcelain face, emitting dark purple bags and creases of shadows that created an arch outline beneath his eyes. Due to her position beside the said wizard himself, she couldn't exactly decipher the emotions he would hold in his eyes, but she took an easy guess he felt nothing more and less than disgusted as herself.

But in honesty, the wizard looked worn out.

Then, as if all thoughts on winning over her cousin for once and any joyful emotion she held on being victorious ran down her mind leaving nothing but sickly dread and confusion. Her eyes fell back on Draco beside her who stood passive as ever. What was Draco Malfoy doing on her doorstep? And why on earth did he just say she was his girlfriend?

As if the answer would jump up and scream at her, she turned her sight to the Italian where he stood in an embrace with her blonde friend. He was, if nothing, equal as handsome as the Malfoy. Where Malfoy had the sharp image of striking magnificence, the mocha-skinned snake gave one notion of a boyish charm, his features holding the controlling habits of a Slytherin traits, stirred in with a lovely softening at most angles of his face. His hair glowed ebony and appeared as Egyptian silk under the summer rays. The contrast of black went well with his tanned skin that gleamed a golden coffee. His face also had one of maturity thought slipped the attraction of a cheeky schoolboy. His eyes, she squinted to decipher, glinted an onyx shade of purple that glimmered with slight mirth itself as it revealed much slyness that wished to be unfolded. She knew not much of the wizard since he seemed to be much disclosed around their growing years of school but the last year proved something else and she had managed to catch few glimpses of what he may seemed to be like. From her enclosed thoughts, she thought him to prefer being hidden in the shadows, merely observing the situations before him with guarded eyes. His lips had quirked into a half smile, half grimace at the revelation Draco had disclosed and it was then Hermione had caught sight of the item of clothing the Slytherin had adorned.

A t-shirt, layered with a sports jacket and some faded dark jeans was just enough to make Hermione faint with slight nausea. For extra measures, Hermione blinked gratuitously to help her muddled state in making sure she wasn't hallucinating. The truth hit her with a hard blow; she wasn't.

Blaise Zabini, a wizard known to be a Slytherin _and_ pureblood was wearing muggle clothing.

A radical consideration trickled in mind and Hermione's brows furrowed at the sudden contemplation. Craning her neck subtly, she lowered her gaze to the cause of body heat that was radiating along the seams of her own. The expected charcoal splashed suit was not there in the views of Hermione Granger's expecting orbs. Instead it was something that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had wished to see; Draco Malfoy was wearing also wearing muggle clothing similar to those of his dark-skinned comrade.

Her body stiffened at the mere exposure and felt the scorching tighten of hold from Draco as her feet slipped against the floor. She felt her brain, which used to be the unthinkable thirst of knowledge, now closed down as if the information that she took in was hit in to an extent for her to comprehend. "Well then," Chloe's voice suddenly rang out, her tone pitched. "Come on in." She alleged, her arms wide open to Granger household.

Hermione, falling out of her stunned reverie interrupted with a cry, "No!" causing all eyes to fall on her, including those tormenting clouds that had haunted her on occasional events.

"What?" Asked Chloe, brows raised as she took in Hermione's frazzled appearance.

"I..." Hermione felt her cheeks stain red as she felt the familiar rush of her blood travel towards her pixie-like features. "Erm...well..." she stammered, "I need to have a quick word with Alexis and her...um...well boyfriend and...My ...er...well my ..." Hermione continued her stumbles and rushed to finish her statement. "My boyfriend." She finished with a visual cringe, hoping her cousin wouldn't notice her discomfort at the situation.

Chloe apparently had yet to understand the memo.

"In private maybe?" Continued Hermione as she wrung her hands together nervously. "Maybe outside the porch?" She suggested, praying to Merlin that her cousin would catch on soon. Not long later did the Scot realise what Hermione was replying and with a huff she stalked off, not before purposely brushing her hand against the cotton clad chest of Malfoy leaving the four teens for their acquired privacy.

Averting her gaze from the other three members of the small group, Hermione led the way out of the cramped hallway not before removing the large surfaced hands of Draco away from her waist, as she strode away from the archway to her home. As soon as she heard the front door close and was completely sure they were out of sight and hearing range from her cousin and any other prying intruders, Hermione welcomed the confounded Slytherin by punching him.

"Granger." She didn't even need to look up at his face to know that that trademark of a smirk was plastered on his pointed face as he drawled his welcome.

"You..." Hissed Hermione as she shook a fumbling finger up at him. "Arse!" She cried out in fury. He merely cocked a brow at her. "What on Merlin's name did you just do?!" She exclaimed, eyes glistening with uncontrollable anger as she stepped forward to hit the wizard again.

Annoyance flashed across his eyes for the briefest of seconds at the nerve for her to hit him without admission. "Well I'm glad to see you again too." Was his dry response.

The murky brown he had always been accustomed too was revealed as the gold faded. Any sane person would know how Hermione Granger's temper was; but Draco Malfoy was not sane. He was far from it. As she shot him an ugly scowl, he merely widened the corners of his smug sneer which reflected onto her trembling rage. "This is not funny." She enunciated in a normal tone. Her fists indicated otherwise.

He raised a shrewd brow at her. "I wasn't attempting to be." He responded. "In fact," he began, "In fact I'm as serious as the next person who bloody walks by this unnecessary interrogating session."

"Oh we haven't started yet." Hermione murmured coldly.

He scoffed. "Oooh, I'm terrified. What will the itty bitty Gryffindor do to me?" He bit out sarcastically.

"I think a second round of one good punch, will do."

His amusement from his dry acting was put to a stop and a scowl marred his face. She was all pride and strength while he was more deceit and lies. He took a step towards her menacingly and uncertainty flashed through her eyes. His eyes gleamed a predatory glow as he marvelled upon the fact that she was nervous to his next approach. But he had an audience around him, and he cowered away, eyes still on her confused features.

"I'd like to see you try." His words were cold and held all the warning she needed. She wasn't stupid, she knew what he had become. She didn't know what he was capable of but she knew. She knew that she didn't know what he could do. Because he wasn't the boy she had grown up with. He was this shell of the boy who bullied her.

"Don't give me an opportunity to do so." Was her response.

He leant back, a smirk on his face. "We'll see if Weasley's idiocy is contagious." But then he was back in her face, all scowls and harsh grey lines. "Don't give me an opportunity either Granger. I know that your tongue has been set free the past year, but that doesn't mean I'll allow it pass by me willingly."

"Oh bullocks!" His eyebrows shot up behind his hairline in surprise at her sudden brazenness. "You would find the tiniest of cracks in situation and call it an opportunity." Growled Hermione.

He grinned at her words and her next set of words were lost in her throat as she took in the mischievous joy that broke his face. It was different and it mortified her so she pushed him away from her. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard but caught himself and shot her a glare, any signs of amusement gone.

Maybe it was the trick of the light.

She let herself believe that.

"Hermione, look let's settle this calmly."

Hermione paid no attention to her friend's words of consolation and merely glared at the blonde with bling rage shaking her inner core. "What on Merlin's name gave you the idea to _bloody_ tell her I'm your girlfriend?"

"Oh." A taunting smirk hit his lips and she stood with clenched fists as he continued. "Did the ickle bookworm forget to wash her mouth with soap this morning?" His sardonic words hit the wrong note in her ears.

"I didn't bring you out here so you could be the arrogant arse you are Malfoy –"

"Oh really." Cut in the blonde wizard with a roguish smirk. "Then _why_ did you bring me out here for then?" He followed his words with a suggestive wiggle of his left brow; enough to make the angered lines of Hermione's face morph into revulsion.

"You repulsive excuse of a wizard!" Cried Hermione as she took a threatening step towards him. "Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, I want nothing else but to know why you told my cousin–"

"She's your cousin?" Hermione was surprised to hear the words slip out of their audience, something she had forgotten, and turned to find Blaise standing by her engrossed friend watching her for any sign of confirmation.

"Yes." She nodded, her brows furrowed in a daring manner for him to question her answer. Before any next set of words could be said however, a low whistle was set off from her first opponent. She turned to him to find a lowly smirk settling at the base of his lips.

"I guess I now see the family resemb –"

"Draco." He was cut off from his insult with a warning from his mocha-skinned friend. He turned to Blaise, set to ignore him but was met with warning eyes and a silent glare that indicated enough of their petty game. They were stalling. And so he obeyed silently through the pressing of his winter-thin lips.

"I'm not going to ask again, so tell me Malfoy. Why did you tell Chloe the most absurd of lies –?"

"It's a heck lot better than what you would have conjured; that's one thing I'm positive at." Retorted Draco smarmily. As he took in the way she took a silent plunge of a breath, he continued. "And anyways, who am I to take orders from _you_." His tone was all venom and malice and Hermione should have feared it; she should have known that the boy was sly lines and evil curves but the rage blocked her senses. It pounded like a ready wave over her ears and she was not going to take his pathetic stalling as an answer.

"You can be a childish git another day Malfoy, and I'll be more than happy to oblige playing through the usual tactics. But just tell me why –"

"No." His nonchalant intermission brought the golden spark to liven in her eyes.

"Why you miserable excuse for a –" She began in a spitting tone.

"Oh for Pete's sake, it was me." Hermione broke off in surprise and turned towards Alexis, who surprisingly looked confident yet Hermione could see past the temporary facade, and managed to catch the sheepishness in her features.

"Y-you did _what_?!" Her voice wasn't near to hysterical but she could tell that the paranoia was slipping through the confused bridges in her mind.

"I mean," Alexis rubbed the back of her neck as she decided on what to say to her best friend. "I planned all this." She admitted with a sigh, her voice quiet and eyes downcast, knowing how her friend's anxiety would soon begin to morph and confusion.

"Planned what exactly?" Hermione asked quite stupidly really. Even the muggle knew how Hermione must have caught on the basis of the situation but nonetheless the blonde looked up with a grimace dripping off her delicate features. "I don't believe...I can't believe... –"

"As can I." Hermione heard Draco's heavy drawl behind her slice through the thickening atmosphere and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his interruption.

"Oh please." She scoffed venomously. She turned towards him with a crackling aura. "You probably went along with whatever this stupid _shenanigan_ is. Wouldn't want to miss a chance at laughing at your _favourite_ _mudblood_ wouldn't you?"

"Don't get too excited and place yourself at the front line Granger." He bent low, eyes gleaming in silent anger. "You're not even worth being at the top let alone being a favourite." He tsked at her as if she was just a mere petulant child. "Just to fill in any misplaced gap in your overly large brain, I had no idea what the circumstances were to be."

"You're unbelievable." She grounded, fists clenched by her sides.

His eyes glanced down at her for the briefest of seconds before a smirk wounded up his face slowly. "Maybe." He said. "But at least I'm not the one being dramatic over a little hiccup."

"Sod off." Snarled Hermione.

"Gladly." Shot Draco back with equal venom but before he could take a step away, Alexis' voice cut in with desperation.

"Stop!" Draco paused and left brow quirked at the corner as she took a hesitant step forward. "Wait." Hermione, who by then had folded her arms across her chest, snapped her attention towards Alexis in disbelief. But the muggle paid no heed to the witch. "Don't go." She said softly to the Slytherin. "You know what's happening and I know it's not the best situation for you to be in, but you've already crossed the first bit." She shuffled on her feet nervously. "I'll explain it to Hermione but –"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I, as you've clearly guessed, have no intention in continuing what I had been forced to start." At this, he shot a cold glare at Blaise who merely ran a hand down his face. "And I'm sure Granger would be more than happy to agree."

"If I knew what is going on." Hermione interjected dryly.

Draco cocked a brow at the muggle as if to say '_I told you so' _but Alexis wasn't letting it drop. "If you just give me five minutes and I could explain everything." She pleaded earnestly. The wizard, ready to scowl and the words of rejecting on his tongue, accidently caught the eyes of his mocha-skinned friend and everything had slipped away. With a sigh and a mental note to punch the Italian he waved his hand at the blonde indicating his approval.

With a small smile shot towards her boyfriend, Alexis set herself at the centre of their attention and cleared her throat timidly. "I _planned_ all of this." She gestured to the four of them; purposely avoiding Hermione's probing eyes. "I called Blaise," she finally admitted with a sigh, "after we had found about Chloe coming over and had asked for a small favour." She shot Hermione a look that meant no harm. "As you can tell, Blaise took upon it without question."

Once the opening information had digested through the nerve-wracked rooms in Hermione's mind, she lifted her gaze to catch her friend's but to be met with a bowed blonde head. She cleared her throat, stealing a glance at the two Slytherins, one who stood nervously watching her reaction subtly whilst the other (the evil of the two she decided) stood poised, eyes narrowed at his comrade. "So _you_ were the one to come up with the most foolish of all plans?"

Alexis looked up with pursed lips. "Well the original plan sounded and looked for that matter, much better in my head." Hermione shot her an exasperated look. "Look, I never knew that you and," she waved her hand at the two Slytherins and made a noncommittal sound at the base of her throat, "knew each other let alone hating each other." She cleared her throat. "But it was overall a good plan – Draco, was supposed to be your pretence boyfriend till Chloe was around." She explained with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "But it's a grand mess." She concluded with a frown. "Draco here was supposed to be just the random on-comer but –"

"I _know_ him." Interjected Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Exactly." The muggle chewed on her lip. "You can't blame me that you two know each other." She pointed out quietly before her brows furrowed together and she looked between the two enemies. "So what's your story?"

Malfoy's smirk didn't fall but Hermione's cheeks did flush. "That's not our main concern at this very moment. That's a story to be told another day. Probably never." She muttered the last words to herself. "What I'm curious as to, was it –"

"Necessary?" Finished Draco, his drawl thick with boredom. Alexis carefully took in Hermione's steaming composure as Draco finished her sentence, and took in a breath of relief when she didn't pursue the matter further.

"What sort of question is that?" She asked before she looked at Hermione quite seriously. "She was asking for it. Chloe." Hermione pulled a face somewhat between understanding and disappointment. "I didn't have much willpower left within me to let her walk all over us – you." Hermione huffed, turning herself away from the comfort of Alexis' words. "And then came the question she would never drop; if you had a boyfriend and obviously you being Hermione _and_ just incorrigibly stupid..." The muggle stopped when a masculine snort filled in for her sentence.

Three pairs of eyes whipped towards the smirking wizard. "I guess someone agrees with me." He stated with a sneer, one that lacked its accustomed audacity due to his amusement.

"Yeah, that's why _I_ seemed to come _first_ in all out years of school." She retaliated, slightly childishly of her usual self to do so. But with the oncoming pressure of the war raging on, and the building feud with her childhood enemy, trust was vital. And Malfoy was the first person on her list to never trust without doubt. She glanced down for a moment, trying hard not to feel the slightest accountable for the boasting of her intelligence.

The infamous smirk was slapped off his face and a hard stare resulted. Hermione arched a brow at him boldly; challenging him to speak before she turned her attention back to her friend who she didn't fail to notice was watching them with a known twinkle in her blue eyes.

"As I was saying," she began and shot the albino a face. He raised his hands before him in surrender but never left his cold eyes off Hermione's head. "I knew you were going to say that you weren't seeing anyone –"

"To which I am not –"

"Who in their right mind would want her –?"

The two spoke simultaneously which resulted in a flush of colour at the lion's den and a casual smirk at the Snake's alcove.

"And to save any further embarrassment, I said yes." Wedged in Alexis before any other arguments could be set alight.

"You haven't met fun." Stirred in Draco, his eyes narrowed on Hermione's white fists.

"You and I both know Chloe," rushed in Alexis quickly as she shot a disapproving stare at Malfoy, "she would have wanted proof. A picture or even a glimpse." Hermione opened her mouth to contradict her words but she continued. "And I had told you I met Blaise and Draco who might I add, was single, or so I was told." She glanced over at Blaise who had the nerve to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, purposely avoiding the heated glare he knew Draco was shooting him.

"That bit is true." He mumbled weakly in defence.

"Blaise had told me he had agreed to it." Shrugged off Alexis with an assuring smile that went to waste as the silently fuming blonde erupted from his controlled sleep.

"Bullocks!" He scoffed. "Like I was _fucking_ eager to meet the bunch of you." Alexis did a double take at his words but Hermione merely rolled her eyes and the blonde marvelled at the fact that one thing seemed to be normal even if the dimension he was forced to endure was twisted.

Blaise, however, sighed. "It wasn't as if you were going to do anything in the summer anyways." Murmured the Italian, eyes imploring reason.

"What the hell would you know?" Snarled the blonde. "Bloody hell, you could have given a bloke some time. Several days really before he agreed to enter this bloody nightmare.

His words rushed over Hermione's head except one. Features rigid and hands trembling she spoke up. "What do you mean the summer?"

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose and Alexis looked back and forth between the fuming alpha and close-to-fainting witch. "Well this pseudo-plan shall have to continue through the holidays since Chloe has nothing better to do than to annoy us this summer –" She then caught the look on Hermione's face and began to re-track, "they're not here for every day. They're just here to make sure everything looks smooth and that you're relationship is going steady."

"Ha!" His laugh could be compared to the sound of sandpaper being scoured and Hermione couldn't help but agree more at the silent message; _'This day gets better by the second.' _

"The holidays?" Echoed Hermione emotionlessly. Alexis waited for the expected burst of anger. It didn't come for a long time. "You expect me, no _us_ to waste these weeks where it's meant to be _about_ us, to be revolving around _them_?" Her voice had risen with each word, her eyes flashing different volumes as a monstrous snarl left her throat.

"Then why don't you enlighten us on how to get out of his bloody catastrophe, genius?" Sneered Draco, his words unnecessary to the situation, but managed to fuel Hermione more.

"What I can do, is none of your business." Hermione shot at the blonde. "You have the right to leave out of this situation without a scar but if you're not, then I'd rather you shut up –"

"Like I'd miss the chance to piss you off." Retaliated Malfoy.

Hermione's whine stopped short at the back of her throat and she turned to Alexis imploringly. "You think the both of us can manage a whole summer like this?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Hermione..."

"They might as well stay over so mom and dad –"

"Like I have any intention in staying in this mud-hole you call a home –"

"– can see _your_ boyfriend but then, they are out." Hermione pointed towards the gate in mock solemnity.

"C'mon Hermione. Be a bit more open to this."

"If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be enthusiastic either."

"Chloe knows." Sighed Alexis.

"It makes no difference." Exclaimed Hermione desperately, grabbing onto the string of hope that left her in serenity that this was just a bad dream.

"It makes a huge difference." Compromised Alexis with an uneasy grimace. "We all get the jest that Chloe has something going after Draco," at this Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco smirked arrogantly, "and if your parents do meet Blaise, you're cousin at some point will bring up the boys in a conversation – maybe requesting for their visit once again." She then shot Hermione a sympathetic look. "And he's acknowledged as your boyfriend now, so if he doesn't pop over after this visit, it gets a bit suspicious doesn't it –"

"He's gone to Africa!" Spluttered Hermione. "I'll tell them he's off to Africa and he came over to say goodbye."

"Africa is the best you can fucking do?" Sneered Draco, eyes looking down at her in disbelief.

Hermione ignored him. "Hermione..." Sighed Alexis. "Be...be rational about this, please." She said softly.

"No."

"There's only so much I can do Hermione..."

"I mean it; No."

"Well I don't." Snapped Alexis suddenly and Hermione fell silent as she heard the demanding tone Alexis had placed upon her. "She's ruining my holidays too Hermione." She began in a quieter tone. "You're not the only one here in this quicksand of a situation." She pointed out. The brunette opened her mouth, having already collected a retort on her tongue, when she caught her friend's look – one of pleading understanding – and she backed down quietly.

The truth was spoken.

The truth in which Hermione had so wished she could avoid. Though her mind was ridding the fuse of crackling electricity, Hermione tried to form her mind around the fact that she had lose her single status to taken. She remembered her last on behalf of the Slytherin; on how even a thousand galleons wouldn't be enough to for her to commit truce with him. And then came the arguments over Harry's supposed theories on him becoming a Deatheater.

"Why out of all people, why him?" Hermione mumbled to herself though not quietly enough for her audience not to catch.

Alexis shot her a sympathetic expression. "I know he's not your ideal choice of a boyfriend ..."

"Excuse me?" Draco cut off with a penetrating glare and Alexis shot him a playful look.

"And vice versa." She corrected and he arched a brow at her in challenging acceptance. "But you're going to have to at least _try_ and tolerate each other –"

"That's seemingly impossible." Interjected Hermione with a slight growl to her tone. "Slytherin's aren't tolerable in the least –"

"Like you Gryffindorks are any easier to handle –"

"We have self-restraint thank you very much; unlike you gits who walk around as if you own the bloody place –"

"Self-restraint? I hardly think, by the way you're shooting jabs at me is doing you any favours –"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sneered Hermione unattractively. "Sugar-coat my way in saying you're a prat?"

"You have a way with words –"

"Why thank you." Replied Hermione dryly. "It's one of my many qualities –"

"You have qualities –?" Was Draco's snarky counter.

"Very funny Malfoy." Growled the witch. "At least I _have_ qualities –"

"In your prudish dreams." He sneered openly down at her. The grey in his eyes fading to the black that surrounding his iris. She returned the look more than happily.

"At least they're clean." Pointed out Hermione primly as she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "They're better than the filth that spills out of your damned mouth –"

"Must have I been dreaming? Or was it an illusion not five minutes ago when you opened those virginal lips and –"

"That was necessary." Cut off Hermione squarely, as she shot her opponent a hard glare.

"Bullshit –"

"Evidence A –"

"When will you stop talking a _fucking_ walking news reporter –"

"Hey!" Cried Alexis, cutting the two foes off with an exaggerated huff. "This brings me back to my first point." She snapped her fingers towards the two when she caught the glares they were shooting to each other. "I had no idea that you two knew each other let alone the hate history!"

Hermione sighed.

Draco scowled.

"Hermione." Alexis attempted once again, her tone holding the plead and assurance Hermione wished she could, without complaint, comply to. But it wasn't easy. She had no option left, and at that recognition, her nose scrunched in annoyance. In fact she had no options to choose from at all. It was either to be Malfoy's girlfriend and to be tormented every second of her holidays; or order the boys to leave so Chloe can have a good gloating session every half hour for the rest of her life.

She really did have _no_ choice.

"I have no choice of matter in this, do I?" She voiced her thoughts unknowingly.

"Don't think so." Her friend replied with a grin that weakened at its tip, in some form of attempt to lighten up the atmosphere her brunette friend was respiring in. Hermione didn't return the smile, instead pulled a face as she attempted to find a loophole to her circumstance. Sadly, she found none and so responded by stamping her foot childishly on the ground.

"Way to act mature Granger." Hermione huffed steamily and whipped around, ready to leash out when the colour drained off her face. Draco, who had been watching her studiously through shadowed eyes, dropped the waiting smirk as he took in her morbid expression. "What –"

"Malfoy." She whispered hurriedly. "You have to do something." She began in a fretting tone and neared closer to him.

"What?" He scowled stupidly and shot her a disgusted frown, taking a wary step back. "You're on bloody crack –"

"No." Hermione shot him a scowl. "Chloe's looking through the window." She explained hurriedly, wringing her fingers nervously as she snuck a glance over his shoulder.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Sneered the Slytherin.

"Are we going to make this pathetic excuse of a façade to work?"

"I have no intention of being _your_ boyfriend –"

"Could've thought of pointing that out while I was going through a lecture –"

"Like I said. I'm not going through this shit –"

"It's no walk in the park for me either Malfoy –"

"Well we're back to square one; I don't want to do this –"

"Likewise. So what are you going to do Jumping Jacks –?"

"Who the hell is jumping –?"

"That's not important right now –"

"Well I want to know who the _fuck_ –"

"Ugghm; Are you two done?" Both witch and wizard snapped their attentions over to the intruder who broke them away from their argument, to find Alexis smiling weirdly and her boyfriend standing shyly behind her, his face pensive.

"Well let me in the joke?" Snarled Draco at the muggle who shot him a dazzling smile that fell into waste when his scowl hardened.

"Oh nothing." She cajoled innocently. Draco shot her a heavy stare. "Or maybe it's to do with the fact that you're not even a foot apart from each other." She said nonchalantly, grinning wickedly when she noted the appalled expressions that fell on their features, as they sprung away from each other with flushing cheeks. "You know, you two would make a fairly complimenting couple." She remarked in her daze of seeing the bold connection between the two enemies. Her eyes then fell on their hard stares. "That is, if you two weren't uptight about this rivalry." She then finished with a disappointed frown.

"Get your brain checked." Sneered Draco angrily. "Before you start spurting any more insolent things that are needn't to be said."

"Hey!" Jumped in Blaise, defending his girlfriend who had shrunk back slightly in observation as she took in the growling alpha-male before her. "Relax Drake – she just made surveillance from her point –"

"Yeah, well as said; it's not needed." Cut off Draco impatiently. "You should have told her something before we came here –"

"Well she didn't need to know anything since the original plan did not include Granger –"

"What plan?!" Snapped Draco. "The one I supposedly agreed to? Or the one you forced me into?"

"Well I'm sorry if it caused any disruptions; but would it be harmful for you to continue this small favour. If not for Hermione or myself, but for your friend?" Alexis intermitted her voice steady and calm as she faced the furious Slytherin.

"Do I look as if I'm in any mood to agree with you bunch of –" He stopped short when Blaise' hard glare hit his eye. Slouching slightly, he shook his head. "I don't even know exactly what I'd have to do –"

"Well it's all in the plan's plot – be _my_ boyfriend."

"Congratulations Granger!" Drawled Draco. "You know how to interpret the obvious." His sarcasm flew out dryly. "Except I wasn't looking for the obvious – in fact, asking for something that will ease this migraine –"

"You're not the only one who's going to be shifting in their bed tonight, _ferret_ –"

"Oi!" Cut off Alexis, slightly impatient. "Just shut up; the both of you!" Draco opened his mouth to argue, but one shake of his head from the Italian, he fell silent along with Hermione who looked ashamedly down at her feet. Draco watched her through his masked eyes, as she ran a slightly trembling hand through her locks which he seemed to now note, had stuck together with a substance highly unappealing, white powder sprinkled as a finished decor.

With a slight frown, his eyes roamed across the witch. For the first time, in what would seem years since he'd first laid eyes on the bushy-haired muggle-born, he _saw_ her. He drank her in with criticizing eyes, taking in the change that had occurred to her. Though he knew the transformation had started long ago, measly at the end of their fourth year, the preparation of what was to be expected of him blinded him of what stood in front of him.

And although his mind was set upon the task that was laid out of him, he didn't fail to notice the approving looks from fellow house comrades to the girl or the changes of the witch herself. Her bushy hair – the same mane of tendrils he had mocked endlessly in their youth years, fell loosely on her shoulders in curls though the frizz couldn't be concealed from sight. But what raised his brows was the presentation she had set for her expected guests. Wet, slimy paste stuck the chestnut strands together and a slight smirk fell on his lips when he caught the white powder as flour that was hit on one patch of her scalp.

During their battling rage of seeing who could outwit each other through glares, he had managed to catch the shade her eyes were genetically caught – the lightest of hue brows that twinkled a rosemary honey when the light caught it at a specific angle. He didn't fail to notice the lack of growth spurt on her part, but it seemed to suit well with her curvaceous figure (that he was ashamed to notice). They seem to sprout out in the most feminine way he had seen compared to the ladies he had been fortunate enough to hold on his arm; but hers seemed to different from most girls – curving out at the right angle; especially through the chosen wardrobe she had adorned. His brows then latched onto the clothing themselves and his brows furrowed in confusion as he took in what seemed to be flour, egg and some sort of batter launched at her clothes.

During his scrutiny, he had realised a millisecond too late he was staring.

"Like what you see?" A feminine voice wafted through his ear, weaving through his thoughts of imaginary assumptions. Snapping his eyes from the lioness, he focused his attention on her muggle friend who seemed to be sharing a secret smile.

She was the polar opposite of the buck-toothed beaver. Her hair fell in sleek curls from her dirty blonde bun she locked at the crown of her head. Now, at close proximity, he took in the ginger blonde freckles dusting across the bridge of her nose, bringing a trail towards her eyes which were locked steadily onto his. They shone a crystalline blue that twinkled mischief. Her clothes – like Hermione consisted of a shirt and shorts though her shorts were fitted to her accustom. Also, like her brunette friend, her clothes seemed to be ruined with ingredients that left his brows to be stitched high onto his forehead.

The young Malfoy was shaken out of his reverie when Alexis' question finally registered through his dumbfounded mind. Like what he saw?

Definitely.

_Not_.

He cleared his throat, and looked away from the muggle whose face turned solemn though still managing to obtain the amusement from before. "So what's going to happen now?" Blaise broke the silence causing three pairs of eyes to fall on him. His blonde friend shrugged in a careless manner whilst Hermione looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice.

Before she could resume to her denial of the situation, Alexis cut in with her strong-believed words. "It's simple isn't it?" She questioned rhetorically. "Draco has to be Hermione's girlfriend; till Chloe goes."

They didn't wait the minimum of three seconds before the rant began.

"As if I'm going to date the ferret; I just told you –"

"I have no intention of touching the know-it-all, let alone becoming her boyfriend! And anyways, any genius would know she's hardly my type –"

"What do you mean I'm hardly your type? Does your type fall under the category of those that foolish bimbo's that seemed to do nothing but drool on you and inflate that hefty ego of yours –"

"And what about you huh? Are you finally going to brush your hair so that the Weasel would notice you –?"

"You arsehole! I was never interested in Ron. He will always be my friend, or I guess you missed the memo –"

"You sure about that Granger? The way you shot him those ogling looks through the year certainly didn't look like friend –"

"What; you pay attention to me now Malfoy –"

"As if; you'd be bloody lucky if I took an interest in you –"

"And pray, do tell how I'd be lucky –"

"I'm Draco Malfoy –"

"And I'm Hermione Granger –"

"No, what you are is a Mudblood."

Silence.

Blaise Zabini's eyes widened. As did the owner of the profound curse. The amused muggle's attention had diffused into confusion. Hermione's next word broke at the parlour of her throat. Her heart failed. Her eyes filled with salty water. Her nose turned pink. Her breathing felt erratic and broken. Her lips quivered in humiliation.

"Drake..."

The albino had no time to respond as Hermione wasted no time in pouncing on him; her eyes narrowed to blazing slits. "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" She cried in a livid tone as she began her assaults on him. Her first hit was a hit across the face which's sound rebounded eerily across the atmosphere.

Draco's face was turned to the left, his body immobile as he attempted to register what had happened. The word had casually slipped off his tongue and an itchy feeling was throbbing on his right cheek. He turned to Hermione slowly who seemed to be held captive under his friend's secure arms, as she struggled against the hold to hit him once again.

"You vile, cruel, heartless, _pathetic_ excuse for a ..."

"Hermione!" Alexis cried in worry as she writhed under Blaise' hold.

"Let me at him...Let me tear apart that bloody smug –"

"Does he look a tad bit smug right now?" Blaise mumbled deeply into the shell of her ear and she let out a guttural growl, struggling harder against his strong hold.

"I couldn't give two –"

"Stop it!" Alexis' near-to-tearful voice carried out, and immediately all her audience stood limply (or in Hermione's case, fell limply against her captor) turning their attention to her. "There's no way out of this." She stated firmly, yet worriedly as she took in every aspect of her friend's demeanour. "I'm sorry I put you both in this position and only god knows how this summer will end; but I'm just asking just this favour. Just one favour for you two to just cooperate with one another and just let things flow!"

Draco opened his mouth, ready to argue but Alexis cut him off swiftly. "Yes I know, it won't work. But it shows what you know!" A shadow then fell across Alexis' face. "Forgodsake it's the bloody summer! There's a whirlwind of fun to go through instead of moping over what a small predicament brought." She then looked at the two foes with serious eyes and a hesitant hope expression on her face. "Are you two with me?"

When neither had answered, the muggle resorted to her friend with hope now shining through her tone. "Hermione?"

She heard a feminine sigh with a slight laugh of mirthless irony. "It's like what I had said before; I have no choice." She then lifted her sticky tendrils away from her face and cracked a sad smile. "Will he manage to stick along with the plan?" She questioned.

Her friend could only pull a less hopeful grimace. "Well –"

"If Granger feels she's up to it." Interrupted the git himself, striding over to them as he tucked his hands in his pockets. She cleared her throat to the Italian and he carefully placed her on the floor, walking away with slightly flushed cheeks. Turning to the blonde, she nodded curtly. He mirrored.

It was a done deal.

The arrangement was done.

No backing out now.

"That's it." She heard Blaise' rich voice reverberate through the tense atmosphere. "I confirm you as fake girlfriend and boyfriend." He declared to none in particular but to the two annoyed foes that pulled a face at his unnecessary announcement.

"Yes; because proclaiming it to the word makes everything better." Drawled Draco beside Hermione who seemed to have caught a moment of fidgeting under the scrutinizing thought of being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

"Well the least you could do is act as if everything's normal rather than scowl as if the world has fallen." Muttered Hermione.

Draco turned to her with an unreadable expression on his features. "The world has fallen Granger." He answered simply pausing Hermione on her next words. His words weaved through the thoughts in her mind and she was only able to stood, paralysed, as she took in the heavy meaning behind his words.

_The world has fallen Granger._

She hated that small inkling feeling in her mind that reprimanded her that Malfoy was right. But the stubborn core of her retreated the thought of it away as she took in what persona the blonde had been in when he uttered those five small words. The witch was in some thought as she missed the small words being exchanged from the others before they began to leave. She was caused to break out of her reverie when she noticed the outstretched hand in front of her and the distant sound of a male cough. "What?" She blurted unceremoniously, her features blank with lost thought.

She saw the discomfort in Malfoy's eyes and smiled inwardly. "Couple." He mumbled with distaste. "Got to look like one." He continued weakly as he once again reached out towards the grimacing witch.

"Do we...?" She trailed off, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Well I'd rather not fancy it either Granger." Drawled the Slytherin. "But if you'd wish your cousin –" His next words of surplus sarcasm were cut off when Hermione cupped her rather small hands in his. Immediately, he felt a wash of warmth hit him and he shuddered involuntarily. Her hands were radiating a cool sense of heat that caused his fingers to go numb with fever. "I hate you Granger." He suddenly murmured, as she led him into her humble home.

"The feelings mutual." He heard her upset words and tightened his grip on her. He heard her intake of breath and smirked victoriously.

She probed him into her home, watching the urging gesture she gave the forward. The touch of slightly clammy hands beneath his, Draco watched Hermione pray silently to herself before he was led – hand in hand – into the Granger living room. Before the shadowed clouds could dwell upon the sighting of his _girlfriend's_ home, Chloe spoke up turning all attention to fade around her.

"You're back." She stated with surprise. Neither of the newcomers would fail to notice the narrowing of her eyes as her view landed on the linked hands each couple were placed with.

"Yes, thank you for that obvious pointer." Drawled Alexis as she walked over to the sofas, Hermione and Draco in tow. They sat down stiffly and still neither being able to register the bizarreness of the situation, hit the sofa with a heave, hands still intertwined.

"Easy Granger." Murmured the Slytherin as a scowl hit his lips.

"You better cut off, being treated as royalty off your lips." Whispered Hermion in response as she watched the other couple settle on the other mound of longue.

"I didn't expect anything as such from a _muggle_ home." Was the quick retort.

"You don't expect _anything_ from _Muggles_." It was only a fraction later did the two realise their hushed whispers had risen above normal voices.

"Am I causing trouble?" Intermitted Chloe with her words of sly innuendos and expressions similar to one of a fox.

Hermione put on a tight smile and shook her head. "No, it's just a..._lover's_ spat." Needlessly, she shot her pseudo-boyfriend a glare. But before her cousin could start her interrogation session, which Draco could guess was coming soon; he stalled himself by observing his surroundings as he heard the first of the expected questioning towards his mocha-skinned friend.

It was a fairly small room; he took a lucky guess and entitled it as the living room. It contained a small fireplace at the far edge of the room where the sofas were stacked neatly across. With sharp eyes, he took notice of the wood-carved frames that carried family portraits that were positioned perfectly across the seeming edge of the fireplace. What they currently sat on was a mound of chocolate mousse, plump with the effects of smooth whipped cream which sat over a soft beige tint of the carpet floor. Something he nodded slightly in satisfactory, as it contrasted well with the walls which were masked with a chocolate designed paper and painted a soft bonbon. At the far end of the room in front of the double glazed windows lay a box. A Television – Draco recalled Blaise' words on the strange muggle box that revealed humans.

It was well designed to comfort a guest at home though (maybe due to its owners or the fact it was a home his heart immediately felt content with) he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. After several more minutes of musing Granger's home, the blonde had the distinct feeling that Chloe's conversation with Blaise wouldn't last long. And he was proven correct as she swiftly turned to him after the lack of interest the Italian have, or the subdued comments his girlfriend intermitted at the state of each question she let out.

"So Draco..." Began the Scot, licking her lips in what seemed to be a suggestive manner. Hermione didn't bother to hide the disgusted sigh that escaped her mouth and felt Draco's hand tighten around hers in slight warning.

"Yes?" Was his unaffected response.

"How did you and 'Mione meet?"

Chloe was nothing but straightforward. Hermione sometimes thought her brain didn't have that capacity of three seconds to think over things before saying them. There are some things that should be said and informed of, but at the same time there are things that are meant to not be said and are just simply supposed to wander through the thoughts of one. And it was possibly that reason that brought Hermione's leftover respect for her to die away each day.

Then there was the next problem.

How _did_ they meet?

Her eyes caught the stricken features of Blaise whose attention caught hers for the briefest of moments before they fell back to the wizard beside her. She turned her own direction of gaze towards the blonde to find his head tilted towards an angle at her, and his eyes shooting her a glare of beseech. Oddly enough she found a slight tone of amusement towards their predicament and could only shrug, shaking her head slightly knowing perfectly well how her cousin was watching them with hawk-like eyes.

"Well..." Draco cleared his throat dropping his steady gaze with Hermione. "You must probably know by now, how we go to school together –"

"Actually I don't." Cut in Chloe sharply.

Draco didn't seem to find her intervention somewhat clever and shot her a hard stare. "Well now you know." He replied deliberately slowly. The Scot in return, seemed to lose one portion of her nerves and looked away from his intense stare. "And we _coincidently_ shared most of our classes in our early years and even then she seemed too..." The Slytherin paused short to shoot his friend yet another look of plead through outlines of glares and only received a nod of head to continue. "_Fascinate_ me." He finished and he could faintly hear Hermione's breath hitching in either surprise or amusement, he never knew.

His hand involuntary coiled tighter around her nimble ones as if to infer that she was still there. "And you can guess what happened next." Explained Draco briefly shooting Chloe a slightly expression of challenge. "Or is that needed to be explained too so your IQ can catch up?"

Whilst Hermione gasped lightly in surprise at his unaffected words and how Alexis guffawed out loudly in hilarity, Chloe flushed at his scrutinizing words and looked down at her fingers in somewhat perfecting her composure. Then she looked up. "No I'm sure I can guess what happened next." And as the blonde let her words roll off her tongue, her eyes fell from Draco to Hermione with sudden seriousness that it caused Hermione's heart to fail for a second. "But it seems sweet enough. So you guys are childhood sweethearts –?"

"Gosh no!" Hermione answered quickly, the disgust in her voice evident to all those who could hear. Immediately, Alexis' stricken face met hers and Draco's grip tightened around her own as Chloe looked down at her in surprise.

"What she means is," began Draco in a clear tone. "We had known each other for several years and weren't exactly what you'd call chummy."

"We hardly were." Grumbled the witch under her breath. She flinched when Draco's fingernails began to dig in her skin.

"But that all changed last year didn't it, _love_?" Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Draco staring stonily at her, his features expressionless.

"You can say that, _darling_." Hermione gritted out in response.

The thing was, lying wasn't the big problem in both Hermione and Draco's mind. Oh no, for the Slytherin it was something that came out so naturally you would, at first blink believe it. And for Hermione, she wasn't necessarily bothered by it either – it was her cousin in the end despite all the righteous rules she had believed to learn. But where the problem lay was stating a well enough lie that would compliment both herself and the wizard together.

That was the tricky bit.

"What made you notice her more then?"

Hermione's heart failed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was sure that as well as her heart failing, her ears had managed to deceive her too. She snuck a sidelong glance at the Slytherin whose grip hadn't loosened as he stared long and stonily at her cousin who feigned an innocent expression after her words had been said.

"I said, what made you –"

"I bloody heard you, you daft bint –" Snapped Draco, his tone holding its usual superior tone though confusion had stirred in deviously.

"Then what is the –"

"What sort of a bloody question is that?" He questioned with a frown, his grip still tightening around Hermione though she made no move to stop him. Alexis, who also seemed ready to burst out of her bubble, shrunk back in slight amusement as she watched Draco unfold himself to the Scot who opened and closed her mouth like a fish. The wizard glared at Alexis as if blaming her for Chloe's stupid questions.

Chloe glanced at the various pairs of eyes that were holding her account in hatred and sat up primly in her chair. "I mean this is my cousin we're talking about," she began in a haughty tone.

"And my best friend." Growled Alexis, the tolerable firmness dissolving through her anger.

"And Draco's girlfriend." Pointed out Blaise with confusion within himself as he stared at the muggle peculiarly.

"Like I couldn't tell." Scoffed Chloe at Alexis before she turned her innocent facade on as she turned back to Malfoy who was watching her through pensive eyes. "Perhaps I didn't phrase myself clearly –"

"Perhaps you don't phrase _anything_ clearly –" Interjected Alexis brusquely.

Chloe shot her a glare but didn't make any move to retaliate otherwise. "What I meant is that is Hermione we are talking about." She began and Hermione dipped her head so the curls that had escaped from her quick bun fell into her features, shielding her disappointed expression away from her audience. "She's hardly had any boyfriends –"

"Something I guess we both can agree on." Mumbled the wizard under his breath, unaware that his words had hit a chord in Hermione. And so, in a form to keep his mouth shut she dug the heel of her foot onto his foot. He winced but said nothing as he held onto Hermione's hand tightly causing her to hiccup a laugh of pain.

"And so it was only natural for me to ask where she managed to find you?" Questioned the Scot purposely avoiding the other's eyes.

Dropping his battle of glaring with Hermione, he glanced up at Chloe with an unreadable expression on his face as he took in her flushing features. "What part of _we go to school together_ didn't you understand?" He asked rather bluntly.

Chloe's cheeks flushed instantly under the heated stare of Draco and immediately opened her mouth to answer when the sound of the front door opening drowned her words immediately. Draco felt Hermione's grip on his hand slacken. Five teens that occupied the room fell into a hushed silence as they strained their ears to hear the small talk echo around the hallway where feet shuffled across the polished floor.

"We're home!"

Draco finally understood the principle of Hermione's tension.

Henry Granger's chirpy tone cracked the tensed atmosphere and Hermione awaited in dreaded defeat as her parents entered upon the flustered scene, doing a double-take as they took in the panorama before them. Hermione watched with grimacing eyes as her parents took in their new guests, both of which were men; one a pale blonde and the other a tanned Italian. She couldn't help but flinch in worry when she caught her father's eyes narrowing upon noticing the interlocked hands of each couple.

Exactly forty-seven seconds had passed before Hermione smartly chose to break the pregnant silence though her welcoming was anything but elegant.

"Mom...Dad...I...well...aren't you home early?" Croaked out the nervous witch.

"We closed early..." Murmured Jane in response as she took in every aspect of the situation she and her husband had walked in on; her gaze managing to land upon Draco's incomprehensible features numeral times.

"Hey Mrs G...Mr G." Greeted an also embarrassed Alexis with a weak nod towards each adult.

"Hey Al..." Was the dumbfounded father's response as he stared unconditionally at the dimple where his daughter lay hand in hand with Malfoy.

Stricken silence continued as since none of the four guilty treason witnessed made any move to speak, Jane Granger took the matter into her own hands and began with a warm smile towards her two new guests. "Hermione, Alexis, may I ask who these young fellows might be?" Enquired the aging women with a knowing glance towards the culpable incapacitated girls.

"What fellows Mrs G?" Humoured Alexis lamely. Jane arched a brow at her warningly, seriousness sweeping away the welcome she had started off with.

Blaise then stood up after his moment of shock had passed. "Pardon me M'aam." He cleared his throat apologetically. "The shock of seeing you so soon had disrupted my manners." He continued with a nervous expression at Jane who smiled reassuringly back at him. "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He introduced, his rich tone hanging in the aftermath, the echo of his words dripping achingly slowly across the atmosphere.

Chloe chose to obliviate the confusion in their minds by speaking up. "Yes Auntie Jane. Blaise over here is Carter's boyfriend," she pointed at the other muggle who looked pallid beside the Italian who masked a calm expression but the beginning of failure hitting him as a grimace fell onto his lips. "And Draco?" The Scot pointed to Draco who snapped his eyes up in hope warning to shut her up. "Well he's Hermione's boyfriend."

Chloe's declaration left even a worse round of silence ever known in Hermione's year of news breakers. A pin drop could be heard as loud as the nearest volcano erupting in that single second.

"Boy-what!" Spluttered the flushed father before turning to Hermione in hope for corrected. Hermione attempted a smile but knew before she could stretch the muscles that it had come out as a grimace.

"Boyfriend daddy." Repeated the brunette, the words of distaste reiterated much softer than the announcement her cousin had proclaimed.

Draco caught that odd pain flash through the greying father and looked down at Hermione who seemed to be containing in the tears of helplessness within herself. Sneaking another glance up at her parents, he caught the eyes of Jane who smiled at him – or Hermione, as he'd like to think – the knowing glitch sparkling her pupils bringing a dropping sense of dread at the hollow of his stomach.

"Honey sit down." Instructed Jane, directing her attention away from Draco to her near-to-fainting husband. "You look as if you're going to have a stroke any second -"

"Well you'd better hope I don't –"

"It's _wonderful_ news –"

"Under the time of three hours –?"

"Darling," Jane turned to Hermione after finishing her foolish squabble with her husband who now sat himself at the edge of a dining chair, breathing gruffly. "May I talk to you in the kitchen?" Continued the mother Granger to her daughter who nodded hesitantly. "Oh and Alexis you too." Jane finished with a small wink at the fidgety muggle before she stalked off into the kitchen, the sound of the door resonating against their ears.

"Daddy..." Hermione began quietly at her father who was a loss for words.

"Yes 'Mione." Agreed Henry with a firm nod. "Go answer your mother. I need to have a word anyways with...er...well these two." He pointed to their accustomed boyfriends who seemed to have paled (Blaise rather much did) Hermione stole a glance over at Draco whose brows rose upon hearing her father's words and turned to her in need for some sort of condolence, or advice. She managed to hold a smirk with a small shrug as if to say _'your problem, not mine.'_

Of course the problem indeed was hers too.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited patiently with her friend as her mother closed the door behind them when they walked into the kitchen. They both watched with baited breath as Jane spun on her heel, hands on either hip, her left foot tapping rithmetically against the tiled kitchen floor as she sent them a look of explanation. "Well?" Her word sliced through the silence sharply.<p>

"Well what mom?" Began Hermione, mocking innocence.

Jane didn't seem to approve. "Was there a particular reason you failed to mention that you had your own –"

"Don't say it mom." Cut off Hermione with a sad sigh.

Jane didn't interpret Hermione's interruption correctly. "Why didn't you say anything? Didn't tell me?"

Jane watched her daughter let out a tired sigh along with running a tense hand through her locks as Alexis stood beside her, equally as tense. "It was unexpected..." Began Hermione with pursed lips.

"Really..." Interrupted Alexis with her voice of agreement. "_Really_ unexpected."

"What are you on about?" Retorted Hermione, if a bit hotly. "You knew all along –"

"Yes but not the fact that it would lead to this –"

"You could have said a name –"

"You didn't ask –"

"I didn't have to." Hissed Hermione. "You have a boyfriend, you say the name first – not the bloody description –"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" The arguing witch flinched and paused on her sentence at her mother's use of her full name.

She turned to her mom who looked sternly yet amusedly down at her. "Yes?" She mumbled weakly.

"This is no joking matter – or an arguing matter –" Hermione flushed. "You're father is probably giving a hard time to those fairly handsome boys and in case you're mind is still not over the fact that we've seen them –"

"Did I hear you just call them handsome?"The words flew out of Hermione's mouth in disgust as she stared at the female-head Granger sceptically.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Jane confusedly as she returned the doubtful gaze with Hermione who shrunk away in foolishness.

Of course her mother very well didn't know how on bloody earth the pair of _handsome_ boys got together with the devious girls who now stood awkwardly as they heard Jane's voice continue. "Don't get my hopes up Hermione." Teased Jane with a small smile. "He's very well got the looks – the both of them and they sound as polite and charming –"

"Bit overrated."Interjected Hermione insensitively.

Both mother and friend rolled their eyes at her words; it was known as typical Hermione (also known in detail) of when the girls lost sight of reality and rambled on nonsense. "Err...Mrs Granger?" Called out Alexis hesitantly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where the favouring moment where you spill some of Hermione's childhood pictures to the boys; in other words...where is the expected embarrassment?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Jane asked, appalled at the certainty of the question asked upon her.

"You're right." Hermione intruded with her opinion. "That's dad's job."

"Mind your words cheeky lady." Scolded the older women. "Don't accuse you're dad of such. He probably wanted to ask them boys about you and just some general information for his own safe-keeping."

"Yes." Alexis nodded with a slight eye-roll. "That's an underline definition of embarrassment." Hermione nodded in agreement, happy she never forced the words out of her tongue but the flushing thought of her father asking ridiculous '_fatherly'_ questions to Draco Malfoy no less was a bit unnerving.

Check that, a _lot_ unnerving.

"It's not unnerving." Clarified Jane stubbornly. "It's just a way to show the boy's real intention towards you."

"No it's not." Exclaimed Alexis slightly too loudly. She turned to Hermione with a solemn expression on her face. "I don't understand the infatuation parents have in humiliating us? And no less than in front of our boyfriends."

"Hey! Reprimanded Jane. "I was a teenager once too you know ... –"

"Once mom." Sighed Hermione. "_Once_."

"And my mother was beyond compete. At least you have a young mother –" By this far point Alexis snorted and Jane shot her a playful glare. "You'd better watch that tongue Alex." Were her next witty words that were said from Jane's concluding speech.

"It was a mistake –" Began the muggle naively.

"Spare me the lies." Jane rolled her eyes. She then looked back and forth from her daughter and the other girl whom she adopted as her own. "Look at you." She proclaimed after a moment's silence. "My girls are all grown up." Gushed the greying lady with a crooked smile.

"We're not fully grown." Murmured Hermione, averting her eyes to her feet.

"Yeah, give it another year till we're eighteen – then we're free!"

"Alexis!"

* * *

><p>"Chloe..."<p>

"But I won't say anything."

"For the last time; it's a male conversation."

"More like an interrogation."

"Chloe!"

"Fine." The Scot resigned to the argument with her uncle and stood up, setting towards the door not before sending a somewhat saucy wink towards Draco who in return, raised a bored brow in return.

"Sit down." The grumbling tone of Henry Granger brought his attention back to the predicament in front.

Granger's boyfriend.

He was Hermione Granger's boyfriend and therefore had to act like one. What worried him wasn't the being the boyfriend part exactly, but being _Hermione Granger's_ to be precise.

"Now do you know as to why you are here?" The head Granger asked, as he began to pace back and forth in front of them, his eyes never once leaving their masked features.

Draco felt Blaise' odd tension hit his own aura and scowled. Trust Blaise Zabini to get serious on a matter like this. He watched from the corner of his eye, the Italian dripping his head low as to avoid the Granger's intense stare. "Alexis called us over for dinner?" Spoke Blaise in a failing attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"No." Snapped Henry harshly. "I know who...I know what you are." Granger waved his crinkling finger towards them and Malfoy never felt any more distaste towards a muggle than Hermione. "You're those wizards." He began strongly. "You go to my daughter's school."

"How did you figure it out sir?" Questioned Blaise feebly.

"I have my share." Was Henry's clipped response. "And it wasn't hard to recognize..." he trailed off, his attention dispersing from Blaise to Draco.

Malfoy held the gaze, not in any mood to break off the contact. He inspected the man with intrigued eyes – noticing the obvious gene transfers. Her eyes that had sworn with his own were identical to that of the man who stood before him; his gave passive though the twinkle of humour in his eyes crinkled when he had entered the scene before him. The quirks of her facial expressions were brought off her father too, the quirk of her right brow or the distaste of anger at the curve of her nose.

"You." Finished Henry pointed the finger with much more assured accusation as his eyes narrowed. "You were the one that she used to come home crying about."

Her beauty radiated off her mother though.

He noticed the similarity as soon as her mother graved the room with her warm presence. The mass of curls and the delicate pores of her features resembled very much to her mother who also seemed to gain a kiss at the corner of her lips as did Granger herself when she smiled.

"She's mentioned a lot." Henry waved his hand as proof indicated. The two wizards sat motionless watching the unnecessary waste of breath movements. "A lot about you." He once again directed his words towards the blonde who fought hard to not let his left brow rise up in a non-committal manner. "So I'm guessing you two are friends," he pointed to the gap between the boys, eyes darting towards each of them. "I'm assuming you both are in that same house," the older man trailed off, a flicker of concentration pouring over his aging features. "I don't remember precisely what it's named, but it does coincide with a snake am I wrong?"

They nodded mutely

"Well I truly have no bloody idea..." he paused on his continuous pacing to stand directly in front of the boys. "How they came across falling for you or vice versa, but if I hear even a small ounce of information that you had tried something that could potentially hurt them – I will be after you." He stated clearly. He nodded to each pendant before his gaze landed on Draco who shuffled a bit straighter in his seat as to not look as if he was slouching. "Especially you." The hiss in Henry's tone could not be missed. "I know that you and my daughter have a history, so expecting a mass of crying soon will deliver my message perfectly."

"I wouldn't dare to," began Blaise in a solemn tone. "I assure you Mr Granger I have no possible thought on to breaking Alexis –" Blaise began to explain his seriousness to his relationship with the muggle when Jane suddenly burst through the dining door saving both him and Draco a mouth full of words, with their two girlfriends trailing behind slightly flustered.

Draco watched with fascination at the brightening of Alexis' pupils as she lay her eyes upon his friend before took a minimum of three strides to be beside him, question him of what interrogation Henry had planned for them. He then watched in boredom as his pseudo-girlfriend took her time walking over to him where she sat, making sure there was a maximum of three inches space between them before locking eyes with a glower in each of their irises.

"He's after you isn't he?" Hermione asked once they had settled themselves down. She noted the loss of colour in Blaise' cheeks as he nodded.

"Was he telling the truth?" Was his question in return.

No.

Hermione shrugged to his question. "You never know with my dad." She murmured lightly.

"Done interrogating the boys?" The question slipping out of Jane's mouth tuned their attention towards the elderly couple who began to couple.

"Not nearly." Shook Henry, sending a glare towards Malfoy.

"Henry!" Scolded his wife. "He's Hermione's –"

"I don't care what he is." Hissed Henry in return. "He's a –"

"Henry!"

"Jane!"

"Excuse my father." Hermione lowered her voice as she spoke to the wizard; Blaise more than Draco. "He gets a tad overprotective." She murmured in somewhat explanation.

"A tad." Snorted Draco beside her. She frowned at his insensitive words and trod on his toes again earning a wince and a glare.

"What were you saying?" Questioned Hermione sweetly.

"Did I fail to mention that you're a bitch?"

"Touché." Hermione shot him a face, her lips pulled in an ugly sneer,

"It wasn't that." Blaise interrupted their upcoming argument and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "He recognized us...well mostly knew that we went to the same school." He explained. "And um..." he cleared his throat nervously as Alexis rubbed soothing circles on his back. "He seemed to recognize Draco really well for a man who hasn't met him." He finished with a frown.

"Really?" Hermione mocked suppression. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?" She then drawled out in sarcasm. "Anyone would recognize the git." She continued with a scow.

"And anyone would recognize the uptight wench from a mile away." Retorted her foe.

"I am _not_ uptight."

"Yes you are." Argued Draco lazily. "And you're a prude." He prodded further.

"I am not uptight you foul-mouthed git!" She hissed angrily "And I am most certainly not a _prude_."

"Keep on dreaming Granger." Drawled Draco as he leant against her couch. "Reality is swimming right before your eyes –"

"Dreaming is what spills out of your mouth Malfoy "

"I thank you sincerely for the compliment –"

"It wasn't a compliment. Reality is being able to see your horrendous face –"

"Liar." Despite the comment, Draco _knew_ she was lying. It was something he had caught on during their years in Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was a terrible liar. Her facial expressions would immediately give her away and if she had managed to master the art of hiding her features, the use of her tone and her eyes would be an immediate bail.

"I am not." Insisted Hermione hotly.

"Yes you are –"

The rest of his finishing retort was cut off when Jane interrupted, with a soft clap of her hands as she turned to them after making sure her husband was not to intrude any more of his dry remarks. "Boys, how would you like to stay over for dinner?" She asked warmly beside her infuriated husband.

Blaise was the first to object. "Oh no," he shook his head politely. "We wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Too late for that." Both father and daughter muttered in the sidewalk.

"Nonsense." Jane waved a hand at him, dismissing his words away. "You're no burden in the least."

"Thank you." Replied Blaise with a resigning sigh as he felt Alexis' hand latch onto his in comfort.

Draco glanced over at Blaise who shook his head at the impossibility of not winning. He rolled his eyes. "You see Mrs err...Granger –" Began Draco in a polite tone as he tried to hold back down the vile that was itching its way to crawl up his throat.

"Please call me Jane." She interrupted with a smile.

"Pardon me." Draco cleared his throat. "Jane." She approved with a nod. "I haven't exactly informed my parents the sudden plans of visiting –"

"Then why did you?" Grunted Henry, flinching when his wife hit the back of his head in a scolding manner.

"Blaise had plans." Answered Draco and Blaise smiled. "And I thought I'd head along and give..." He paused on his speech to give Hermione a look she returned. "You're _daughter_ a _surprise_ visit."

"It certainly was a surprise." Gritted out Hermione from beside him.

"Since I didn't notify my mother that –"

"Oh Drake you don't have to worry about Mrs Malfoy." Blaise interjected. "I had told your mom just before we left that we were going to leave and she had said she wasn't going to be at the manor much longer either since she had some errands to attend to herself." Disrupted the idiot. Draco winced.

"Great, then you can stay over for dinner." Jane said slowly, a smile on her face though her tone suggested otherwise.

Draco nodded curtly in response. "Looks like we're staying over for dinner then." He murmured politely to the adult.

Despite the sudden proclamation for staying over dinner, Jane looked displeased. "You're going to stay home alone for the rest of the holidays?" She asked with a tone of annoyance.

Both wizards nodded. "We always have."

"But whose going to take care...I mean look at you." Jane exclaimed pointing at them. Blaise dipped his head down to make sure he hadn't grown a vegetable on himself. "You look starved."

"Starved?" Echoed Draco. "I hardly think my mother..." Began the blonde angrily, surprised at the nerve of Hermione's mother to proclaim words of such.

"She meant you look worn out." Murmured Hermione from beside him, interrupting his explanation of anger.

"I think I can tell that for myself, thank you." Draco retorted shooting her a glare.

Hermione raised a brow challengingly and leant back casually. "Fine. Sort the situation out yourself twinkle toes if you think –"

"Who the _fuck_ is he now –"

"It's no problem M'aam, our um...Parents are always abroad travelling." Explained Blaise cutting off the enemies' argument. "We're used to staying alone." He continued.

"Well don't they take you with them?" enquired Jane with a hand clapped onto her chest.

"They do, but it would be the same there. They have important errands to attend and so we're left to explore." Shrugged Blaise, allowing the lie slip through his teeth.

"But..." began Jane a loss for words herself. "This is ridiculous." She then exclaimed. "This cannot happen. I won't let you go back there alone." She began.

"Pardon me –" Began Draco

"It's a dangerous world out there." Began Jane with a worried look over at the four teens that waited with dreaded captivation on Jane's words. "You might as well stay here till your mother returns." She decided with a firm nod.

Jane immediately felt the sense that she had done something wrong.

"What!" Jane's husband, daughter, adopted daughter _and_ niece that had been eavesdropping into the conversation cried out in unison at the announcement.

"Mum." Hermione began. "Think this through. You haven't even met them." She spluttered, thinking of ideas to convince her mother otherwise.

"You have." Was Jane's honest words in return. "Which is enough for me. I trust your judgement." Stated Jane firmly. "Hermione's shoulders sagged in guilt at her mother's words.

_I trust your judgement. _

Of course it wasn't _her_ judgement.

"Mrs G, I don't think that's a good idea." Alexis also began to interject her opinion to change Jane's mind. "Plus there's not enough room. I mean Chloe's taken up in the guest room, we can't have them sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh what nonsense." Frowned Jane as she placed either hand on her hips. "Chloe can share a room with the two of you and they could move to the guest room, I will simply not let them stay in their house alone –"

"Mom, this goes back to the fact you hardly know them to make this judgement." Insisted Hermione, desperate to change her mother's mind.

"Honey its ok, their men now." Reasoned Henry. "It wouldn't hurt for them to stay alone for a while." A flare sent from his wife was enough to close his assumptions of reasoning.

"And Hermione it goes back to the trust –"

"Mom, you can't possibly –" Began Hermione in anger when her supposed boyfriend cut her off in a more practically approach.

"It really is no problem at all Mrs Grange...um Jane. We are used to staying alone." The blonde also attempted to change the elderly Granger's mind.

"No." Snapped Jane seriously. "Honestly it's no big of a deal." She continued. "You're staying here and that's final. No more buts or ifs." She sent a pointed stare to her daughter who itched her way back to her previous position. With a sturdy not at all four, she walked off into the kitchen ready to prepare the evening feast for the day.

Draco watched with a resigning sigh as Granger's father mumbled something incoherent under his breath before motioning Chloe to follow him up the stairs – preferably to move her things to Granger's room. Once silence had issued and none of the extra adults were in any nearby hearing, the blonde took the nearest cushion and lunged it towards Blaise who took the blow as surprise. "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the spot above his forehead.

"Because you are an absolute idiot."

"Gee thanks Drake –"

"I wasn't finished." Snapped Draco angrily. "You're hopeless!" He exclaimed. "Not to mention reckless and stupid _and_ what on Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Blaise frowned. "Well isn't it the obvious? I was thinking to get ourselves out of this sticky predicament –"

"Well you've done amazing so far haven't you?"

"At least he tried." Intermitted Hermione as she shot Draco a glare.

"You're taking his side!" He exclaimed with fury.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest with a huff. "He _tried_." She enunciated clearly. "He attempted to fix this, but did so badly." She stated with a frown. "You shouldn't snap at him for no reason –"

"There is a reason you daft –"

"Don't you dare start on me Malfoy. And it wasn't as if you could –"

"I did try in case you missed my words to stop your mother from –"

"I tried to help but you declined the offer –"

"Why should I need help from a m –?"

"Don't even think of it." Growled Hermione. "You can't just waltz into my life once more and pretend that you can still be the cocky bastard you were back at school –"

"And you can't still pretend that you're the controlling bookworm." Retaliated Draco firmly. "I'm not Potter or that pathetic excuse for a wizard, Weasley; so don't expect me to hang off your every word –"

"I am not controlling and I didn't expect you to anyway with your manners – or lack thereof." Hermione retorted dryly. "And I don't know what gave you the impression that Harry and Ron hang off my every word –"

"Keep lying to yourself Granger and you might be able to believe yourself –"

"Hey!" Alexis' voice sliced the fiery point of their argument and both foes turned to face the muggle. "Calm down." She said in a much softer tone. "It'll be alright –"

"I don't see how –"

"Hermione!" Scolded Alexis with a raised brow. "You can do this plan with much more ease since they're now staying." She encouraged with a doubtful smile.

"How is that something to calm down upon –?"

"Hermione." Sighed Alexis.

"Do you know how complicated this becomes?" Hermione cried as Alexis stared blankly back at her. "The longer they stay here the more we have to act like a couple." Continued Hermione. "And it would mean more hand holding, more flirting, more acting like Ron and Lavender on Valentine's Day; more kisses!" She gasped out with terrified eyes.

She felt Malfoy tense beside her and smiled in somewhat relief that one of the few got her point. "We are in a puddle of shit –"

"And the more of that," continued Hermione. "It would mean mom getting crazy ideas for future weddings and whatnot –"

"Woah, hold it; did I just hear you say marriage?"

"You heard correctly Malfoy." Hermione nodded with a grimace. "You know how mother's can be like –"

"No, actually I really don't know –"

He really _did_ know.

"Well then," Hermione shot him a frown. "Now you do, so you get the overall point of what I'm trying to make –"

Draco guffawed out loudly. "I hardly think I do –"

"Then don't listen and I'll explain it to Zabini who probably has much more sense than you –"

"Just a word of advice before you begin you're sermon – you are going to be explaining it to the king of morons so it'd be better –"

"I resent that –"

"OI!" The three magic possessed teens turned to the only muggle who sat mingled with them, irritance flashed across her features. "I have had it with this mumbling over each other; it's stupid, unnecessary and clearly giving me a headache."

"Your point?" Drawled Draco irritated himself.

"Draco." Snapped Blaise, his eyes narrowed in warning.

"Well she's bloody taking her time to get to the point –"

"Well it's not as if you are some saint that she needs to hurry herself to please you –"

"I wasn't indicating that I was of such Granger –"

"Hey!" The three once again went quiet upon yet another cry out of attention from the petite blonde. I mean it." She continued. "Stop it with your constant arguing. You haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and already I feel like kicking you all to the boot." When she took on that she had grabbed each of their attention she continued. "Now that you are staying over, you two..." she pointed towards the foes who scowled at her indication, "Have to patch things up till your mother comes back." Explained Alexis. "Which means arguing well away from Chloe's hearing, and Hermione's parents...and me." She glanced between the two for confirmation.

The brunette nodded after a contest of burning glares with her friend. "Fine."

Her enemy was a tad easier but equally agreed to it in silence. "Fine – but don't think I'll be doing any of you a favour."

Three groans could be heard emitting out of Granger household.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, show our guests a tour around Granger-villa before dinner." Jane's voice cut out through their conversation filled with an awkward and tense filled atmosphere.<p>

The witch made a face to which Alexis grinned at. "This'll be fun."

She moved herself away from the chocolate sponge that she had shared with Malfoy before walking over towards the staircase, acutely aware of Malfoy's presence behind her. Before her sandal-clad foot was placed on the first step, a thought dawned on the petite witch causing her to stop in her tracks and for Draco to bump into her small frame. "Oomph." He cried. "What the hell Granger?" He cried behind her, feeling his breath mingle with the tips of her mass of curls.

She turned to him, watching the dubious expression flash over his features. She pulled a face of distaste. "Your things." She murmured bluntly.

"What?"

"Your things? Clothes? Shoes? Nightclothes –"

"Gosh Granger, if you wanted us so badly, you could've just asked." Humoured the Italian with cheek earning himself a well deserved slap at the back of his head from his frowning girlfriend.

"What the hell would we need?" Asked the blonde idiotically, the information of staying over Granger residence yet not processed in his mind.

"Sorry Alex. Right ... Granger you stall your parents whilst me and Drake will make the amends to apparate our things here." Reasoned Blaise in an instructive tone.

The brunette frowned. "Make amends?" She repeated with a drawl of disbelief. "Do you mean house elf?"

"Err Hermione did you say House elf?" Alexis asked before any other words could be spoken.

Hermione winced at her friend's question and her lack of stupidity. The blonde was oblivious to the magic that surrounded her and was on numerous occasions been close to be informed by the reduce of temptation but the inducement itself was overpowering for the witch. She saw the questioning look both wizards sent her and in return she shook her head a fraction of an inch. The tension of the question was soon evaporated by the laughter of Blaise who quite surprisingly made the outburst believable. "Oh Granger you can be so funny at times –"

"That's me to –"

"What she meant was Al, and I'm sorry you weren't in for the joke, but we mock our personal waiter if you would call, and it was just once Granger saw a rather stupid scene which made the term house elf come in handy." Lied the Italian with a convincing smile as he watched his girlfriend' reaction.

"Well that was an awfully stupid thing to hide." Scolded Alexis with a small smile though Hermione could tell the crinkles at the edge of her eyes were enough to tell the witch that she was unconvinced.

"On second thought, Alexis you go with Granger. It's better to distract your cousin with the both of you." Blaise declared with an edit of his foremost idea.

The brunette's brows scrunched together in displeasure. They were going to summon a house elf to their job, in her house no less. Her mouth opened to spill out a content of angered protests when she was distracted by puffs of breath breathing in her ear.

"Forget it Granger." Began Malfoy, his lips dipped low. "No one gives a bull about S.P.E.W" She heard the sneer in his tone without bothering to look over at his angelic face.

"What the hell would you know?" Snapped Hermione. "And how do you _know_ about S.P.E.W?"

"Beside the petition you began in fourth year it was pretty hard _not_ to notice bookworm –"

"I thought I told you not to call me bookworm –"

He merely pointed his finger towards the kitchen door in which Hermione was set to distract the Granger's from noticing the magic that would soon to occur in their living room. The witch sent him a flaring infuriated look before dragging herself and Alexis to their expected nightmare. As soon as their forms left their view behind the shuttered wall, the blonde wizard turned to the empty room in which he called out; "Twinkie."

A house-elf, no larger than the length of a coffee table apparated its way in to Granger residence. The young Malfoy ran his orbs down his elf in angered sympathy at the state she held. The green and white printed apron and blouse with the Malfoy's crest embalmed over the top right hand corner was replaced with the foremost rags she wore at the early stages of his birth years.

The creature bent low in a saluting bow. Low enough for her lightly pointed nose to touch the smooth cut of the Granger's carpet.

Precision was excellence.

* * *

><p>A typical dinner at the Granger's wouldn't necessarily be called typical on this occasion.<p>

Disaster.

The correct verb to be exact. A disaster. Dinner was a disaster. And Henry Granger, as you put it, wasn't the best host that night. The table had been set, the courses placed over in the centre strip, the real problem was conversation. Whilst Alexis and Blaise bubbled away with their share of the love story, both foes sat beside each other, eyes locked towards their plate of uneaten food as they prayed nothing would lead to them.

Unfortunately, it did.

"So boy, tell me," Began Henry as he took a bite out of his pasta bake, "What are your thoughts of future careers once you've left..." He took a sidelong wary glance over at Chloe and Alexis who seemed to be eating their own share of meal though listening intently, "school." Was the finished question Henry asked.

"Henry." Began Jane in a scolding tone. "Don't pressurize the boys, they've got plenty of time to decide and think over their future plans." Said the mother Granger warmly as she presented Malfoy with a small smile.

Though the gesture was affectionate it was unnecessary in the mind of the blonde wizard as he placed down his fork and wiped his dry mouth with a napkin."My father owns a business, Malfoy enterprises; they work alongside Zabini Endeavour and Nott Incorporated. He's hoping that I follow in his footsteps in business trading and the sorts. But my intention is so far wide in the many ranges I have in front of me. I may own the company after his retirement but my thoughts are mainly around the regions of being a healer." Explained the blonde exaggerating most of his words but realised soon that he had said something wrong.

That or the kick that Hermione sent his way.

"What?" He murmured, his eyes glancing towards her.

"Are you tormenting me on purpose? Healer?" She hissed back.

He stole a glance back at the table to see the odd looks that were sent at him with the exception of Hermione and Blaise. He mentally slapped himself at the slip of words before opening his mouth to correct the stupendous words of lie that were uttered from his lips. "Ha ha." Laughed Hermione beside him cutting him off his soon to come correction. Everyone turned to her in confusion as she laughed awkwardly trying to defuse the tension that was sprinkling over them. "You're always making jokes aren't you?" Laughed Hermione to Draco who grinned in act thought it held doubt like the others.

"What he's trying to say," Began Hermione with a nervous smile. "Is that he wants to be a doctor." She spluttered out with a small smile. She saw her father's face turn into one of interest though her mother's held doubt. "Where his parents are from, the posh vocabulary use of it is healer." Explained Hermione, a lie with ease. "Isn't that right?" She turned to Draco sending him one of her looks to which he nodded eagerly and dumbly you would say.

"Quite fascinating really." Gushed Jane as realisation spread across each occupant at the table.

"Now," Henry hummed in general appeasement. "What sort of relationship do you have with my daughter –?"

"Dad!"

"Hermione this is a men talk –"

"Yeah that's why there are four women sitting with you?"

"Now don't get cheeky with me young lady –"

"I'm just saying, this is a conversation kept well away from any ears, especially your daughters." Explained Hermione with a shrug.

"Hermione –"

"Henry let it be." Jane interrupted softly. "She is right in a way. Anyways the boys are staying here for most of the holidays, you've got days to go and interrogate them." She winked over at the boys who seemed to have lost a bit of their colour.

Henry, grudgingly nodded though still maintaining eye contact with the blonde who calmly returned the stare, his stormy orbs twinkling in relief. After a couple more general safe questions, both and Jane and Henry left not before setting out desert.

The two wizards, two Muggles and a witch leant back in their seats as conversation erupted and they were busy – all thoughts of their relationship rid of their mind. Mainly, the _real_ couple brought the conversation to lead with the occasional chatter from Hermione and one-worded answers from the blonde with an occasional nod for an agreed statement.

Eyes adverted, heads bowed as they played with their desert, the missed on the punch line of one of Blaise' _humorous_ jokes causing his girlfriend to fall into peals of laughter bringing out the lifting heads of the witch and wizard. They watched, almost in slow motion as catastrophe occurred. Due to the stomach twisting laughs that were spluttered out of Alexis' mouth, to save her from breathing she hit her hand on the table where a spoon of strawberry mouse lay.

Hermione watched in wide eyes as the spoons went soaring across the table smearing its landing over the porcelain skin of Malfoy. The witch watched in shock as her friend's laughter paused into one of a gasp as they watched the blonde lifted his hand to wipe the mousse off his eye. Hermione noticed the wide 'o' her cousin held and the narrow flash of her eyes towards Alexis as she spoke.

"YOU GOT CREAMED!" Giggled Alexis in a cry of mirth causing Hermione to splutter out the laughter she tried well hard enough to maintain in her system.

"What the – Granger!" Growled the blonde as he felt the giggling witch shake with laughter. He looked across the table to find Blaise smiling dooflessy at them, his eyes shining hilarity.

"Yes" Gasped out Hermione with an attempt at an innocent expression.

"This is not funny." He stated with shaking anger as he pointed at the cream on his face. He watched as she struggled to keep a straight face, watching her flushed cheeks turn into one of purple unbeaten breaths as she bit her lip to stop the wretched giggles fly off her lips.

"I'm..." She hiccupped. "Sorry." She laughed. "You look funny." She grinned toothlessly up at him causing a scowl to smear his stunned demeanour.

"You do know someone's going to pay." Began Draco with a serious expression. Hermione frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"And pray, how are you going to do that?" She giggled, eyes shining as she took in the cream-covered face of Malfoy.

"By this." The words that were meant to spill out of Draco's sneered mouth was dispersed when an intruder stole them; Chloe.

Mind rid of the thoughts of Chloe as an audience, both foes had acted upon their rival actions not noticing the Scot seething at her cousin slipping the meringue pie in her hands, before anyone could notice. Now ready and attention all on her, she launched it at her Hermione who, stunned, watched as it hit her; whimpering a shriek as she felt the texture slide down her clothes.

"What the hell Stanford?" Hermione could acutely hear the shocked tone of Alexis' voice but were muted as she stared at the coal flashed eyes of her cousin.

"It was an accident." She drawled innocently, sending Hermione a victorious look through her eyes.

"Oh don't you bloody dare give me that." Growled Alexis taking a step forward. "You bitch!" She cried before lunging at the blonde who took a frightened step back as she watched the smaller blonde being held captive by her boyfriend. "You think you have the bloody right to throw –"

"Oh honey, I _know_ I have the right to throw –" The blonde trailed off upon noticing her opponent grab the tea-pot bellied jug that was filled with steaming coffee. She cried out in protest before she could move an inch, her cries drowning in her throat when she heard her cousin's words.

"Leave it Alexis." Murmured Hermione, loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Are you crazy Hermione, this _whore_ deserves a –"

"I said leave it." Repeated Hermione more firmly. "She's not worth it." She continued, her eyes adverted from each occupants of the room.

She then snuck a glance to see her a cousin holding a prized smirk on her painted lips, her eyes dancing as she glanced at every one of them before walking out of the room not before hitting her shoulders with Hermione's along the way. Draco watched in silence as the brunette mumbled something anonymous about changing before in silence watching her form leave his eyes. His thoughts on what just happened was broken when Alexis' cold tone of words.

"I swear when no one's looking, I'm going to scratch that face of hers off before taking out her intestines and feeding them to a crow."

"That would be surprisingly interesting to watch." Draco chose to comment.

"Draco." Snapped Blaise warningly as he snuck a glance over at his furious girlfriend. She wasn't in her state of mind. "Tidy up and then check up on her." Ordered Blaise softly as he reached out for Alexis.

The blonde snorted. The Italian glared. "Oh you cannot be serious!" Exclaimed Draco. "Come on, Granger's clearly upset and if I walk in on her like a bloody Hufflepuff she'll –"

"Drake."

Draco resigned with a slight shake of his head. "Alright." He raised his hands up in defeat. "But you bloody owe me."

"Need you remind me?"

"Most certainly."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the Italian turned to his girlfriend. "Alexis, come on, it was stupid, let's go outside –"

"I don't want to –"

"I was meaning to tell you something –?" He pleaded, pulling at her wrist.

"No Blaise, I really am not in the mood."

"Please?"

Grudgingly, the blonde accepted, Draco watching in silence as they walked out of the room, Blaise sending him a look of ignition to clear the room.

With a sly swish of his wand, the table was free of food and the plates spotlessly clean. Sending a satisfactory nod at his handiwork and with an annoyed sigh he headed towards the room where his _princess_ was weeping her eyes out. Upon arriving at her room door, he hesitated. Mind re-thinking the pros and cons of the situation he eventually broke with a grumble and three knocks at her door.

"I'm not decent." Her muffled voice vibrated through the door and into his ears.

"Bullshit." He murmured to himself as he ran a hand through his locks. "It's me." He said clearer tapping his foot for her reply.

After thirty seconds of agonizing patience, the door flung open to reveal the curly-haired witch changed from her previous wardrobe. He raised a surprised brow at the decency of her to wear shorts – something he still had not gotten used to the fact – It wasn't Hermione Granger but somehow he felt a pull by a sudden force that intrigued him to find more about this new side of the girl he had known for six years. "What do you want Malfoy?" Was her sullen question as he leant against the door frame observing her through under his lashes.

"You've been crying." He pointed our rather coldly.

She pulled a face at him."Oh! Fifty points to Slytherin for stating the obvious." Sarcastically toppled the words out of Hermione's mouth.

His lips supported an unimpressed scowl at her sarcasm. "Don't get bitchy with me." He pointed out her attitude. "I played the role of a good boyfriend and came to see if you were okay."

"Ha." Hermione laughed a watery chuckle though even he could tell the dryness of it all. "How gentlemanly of you."

"And cue in the bitch-fit." Drawled Draco as folded his arms across his chest defiantly, staring down at her with eyes similar to those of rain puddles; charcoal grey that brought nothing but a wave of cold to wash over you.

"Why did you come Malfoy?" Questioned Hermione, closing her eyes for about three seconds feeling the feeling of control seep back into her bones.

"Besides to be a good boyfriend?" Drawled the blonde and when Hermione shot him an impatient look he continued. "Blaise told me to check up on you."

"So you always listen to what Zabini says?" Mused the witch. "Funny how I thought it was daddy?" Her taunt was filled with disgust and she turned away, not up to the feeling of seeing Draco's ready sneering face. She was stopped half way when his fingers enclosed around her wrist. She whipped around and struggled to put it free, when he leant in, his eyes searching her dangerously as his fingers tightened at every tug she relented. "Malfoy...let me –"

"Struggling makes it worse." He clucked his tongue out at her for the second time that day, and she felt her restraints snap.

"Can you ever stop being a git?" She cried out, lashing her anger by raising her free hand to hit the porcelain cheek of Malfoy. He caught it before she could even swing it back.

"Doesn't it ring through your mind that perhaps mentioning my father isn't the wisest of things to say?"

"And miss the opportunity to piss you off?"

A smirk fell on his lips as she rephrased his words from their first encounter that afternoon. But he still hadn't let go. He leant in closer, his mouth just above her ear and felt her cower at the proximity between them. "And if you wanted to make this bloody waste of time believable, then me following after you in search to see if you were alright, was the best thing for a boyfriend to do." He whispered tauntingly.

"Correct, _fake_ boyfriend." Snapped Hermione. "And what is the point of coming afterwards? When it happened, you should have pointed something out!" She pointed smartly.

"Well I'm not used to having a mudblood as a girlfriend."

The blow was badly aimed.

Both hands were under the mercy of him as she struggled. "When does Draco Malfoy actually stick to a plan?" She hiccupped, her voice wobbly with the overflowed wash of emotions, as she relented his grip.

"When the occasion calls." Murmured the blonde with a shrug. "And as said before I'd be mad not to take on an opportunity to get your knickers in a twist." He smirked and she shot him a look of pure hatred. And what caused him to hesitate in his tighter hold on her was the open emotion she let him see in her eyes. They were dark. Brown and sparkling with gold as she stared at him through venom laced cobwebs.

"You've already made my life in school a living hell. What more do you want Malfoy?" Hissed Hermione. "I think we've got the basis fact that I _hate_ you."

"Trust me on this one thing Granger." Chortled the blonde darkly. "I don't know how many times I will have to repeat this while I'm stuck in this dump." He avoided the swift lift of Hermione's knee and placed his weight on her smaller form. "The feelings are mutual." He whispered in disgust. Disgust for ever having to touch her. For being so close to her. And for her to be feeling quite supple beneath him. "If I would have known it was you I'd have to date, I'd probably have jumped off the astronomy tower by now." He continued hoping to get rid of the last thought his body had betrayed.

It wasn't supposed to hurt, but it did.

"Well you won't be missing much when I say it's the same here." Shot back Hermione. "Look if you really hate this so much then leave. Take Zabini with you." She tried to struggle once again but found it futile. "I'd be more than glad to show you the door if gets your face out of my house than anything."

He stopped her from pushing forward by leaning dangerously close to her. "You will do no such thing." He ordered darkly.

"Care for a wager on that?" Snapped Hermione.

"Oh shut up." Growled the blonde, tired of her childish antics.

"Why don't you make me?!" And it had just taken her mere seconds to say those words and catch her breath before his lips came crashing down over hers.

The witch gasped at the sudden contact which led him to his awaited entrance. His hands were still gripping her wrists though now they somehow managed to snake around her waist skilfully, his mouth working magic. The brunette felt lost and confused. Probably due to the fact that as soon as his hot mouth met her matching ones an electric current shot through her body from lips to toes.

It was a warm feeling, the one that encouraged one on. In a haze due to his forced kiss, her body reacted hormonally to the action and a flutter of a response was all the encouragement the blonde needed. She felt her wrists being read as they crawled their way over to his hair – the blonde hair she managed to fantasize about on several occasions on how silky they felt – the pure silken thread that the silkworm produced. An ebony sheen of wonder. She then felt her hair being tugged at as his hands led from her waist into her mane of hair as she continuing working his mouth against hers. She heard the growling groan he emitted as he pushed her against her room's door.

The best encouragement for him throughout the hazed experience was the bite he received from the witch before the sound that was produced from her.

The tiniest of moans.

* * *

><p>He always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Hermione Granger's charming little mouth.<p>

Now he knew.

It was better that he ever imagined in disgust on those several occasions. Her mouth was warm and sweet – full and sweet. Very sweet. Like strawberry's. On a summer day. Full lips, slightly fuller bottom one, fresh minty breath that emitted the sweetness he found he began to adore to which she inhaled in shock at his brashness. Also because she was so shocked by _his_ forwardness. The kiss didn't last long.

It never did.

A couple of more favoured moments of the kiss he just experienced, he let go and pushed her off of him leaving her to stagger before leaning against her door for support, with swollen lips. He watched her eyes follow his arm as got his sleeve to wipe away the everlasting taste on his mouth. He faintly heard the thud of shoes hitting against the floor from next door, and with a satisfactory nod he turned back towards the witch whose eyes were now returning to reality away from the lust-kissed passion.

Anger still marred his features, she took a note of. The only sounds heard were the heavy breaths respiring out of their system at their tear-filled argument and sudden rendezvous. Their rapid breaths filled in the silence which seemed to be too quiet to bear with. She stared into those grey pools where a cloud of devilish murder was being forced. Where a mixed of emotions were running past like a black and white movie; hatred, anger, humiliation, shock and one other she couldn't place a finger onto.

She watched his teeth set into a monstrous growl before he vanished. Gone. Just like dust under the sunlight rays. In a blink his angered features were replaced by her wardrobe opposed her, his grip lessened to throbbing pain. She stood there, chest heaving, eyes watering and lips tingling as she cursed the heavens.

"Damn you Draco Malfoy. Damn you."

* * *

><p><strong>What a chapter! At least it's edited and cleared. Please continue with your fabulous reviews as they brighten up my day! They are amazingly sweet and I take every word of criticism in mind<strong>

**Reviews are 99% of what I breathe in.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	5. Arguments

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter<strong>

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 4...<strong>_

_She watched his teeth set into a monstrous growl before he vanished. Gone. Just like dust under the sunlight rays. In a blink his angered features were replaced by her wardrobe opposed her, his grip lessened to throbbing pain. She stood there, chest heaving, eyes watering and lips tingling as she cursed the heavens. _

"_Damn you Draco Malfoy. Damn you."_

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** day of Summer...**

Chapter 5 – Arguments

* * *

><p>It takes two to <strong>quarrel<strong>, but only on to end it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cheep Cheep."<em>

A groan emitted from one of the occupants snoozing in the room just outside the singing songs of the birds. Bleary eyed and annoyed, Malfoy blinked a groggy eye open and squinted as the rays of the smiling sun hit his dilated pupils. Raising his arm numbly in front of him as a shade he made his way, staggering, out of bed. Opening the rest of the blinds, it revealed two robins, their stomach fur glowing bright red as they chirped their morning hymn.

Draco wouldn't be a Malfoy if the scowl wasn't placed across his face at the nuisance that awoke him.

"Shoo." He mumbled the vigour in his tone not fully restoring the emotion in which he placed it upon. He watched, the frown lines on his features deepening as they ignored his call of exiting as they continued their hum of a son. He watched with narrowed eyes, the tallest of the two watch him with beady black eyes, his brows – or fur, dipped in the centre in mocking laughter.

With a shake of his head the blonde turned away from his alarm clock all the whilst rubbing his eyes from the sleep that lulling him back to his still warm bed that lay inviting to him.

"Blaise." Murmured the blonde to the snoring Italian on his opposed side. "Zabini." He called out once again.

"Hmmmhhmm." Was his friend's state of sleep' response.

"It's morning." He replied. When he got no answer he threw a jumbled pair of socks at Blaise' sleeping head. "Get up you lazy tosspot."

"What's the time?" Was the husky reply.

"Does it look like I carry a bloody clock with me?" Draco replied dryly. When all he got was a snore in response, Draco shook his head and reached for his towel subconsciously. Running his other hand through his locks, he somehow managed to walk into the wall next his dozing friend's bed.

The noise woke up the Italian and caused reality to crash down on the blonde as he saw stars. "You idiot." He heard Blaise' laugh. "What did you do now?" His drowsy voice drifted towards his ears fuzzily, his tone laced with accusation.

"Bumped into a wall if it wasn't obvious." Growled Draco in response as he stumbled to stand straight. "The bathroom door seems to have – Fuck." He stopped short when he realised that he wasn't home. He was in Granger household and right then, he wished for nothing more than Ogden's finest bottle of matured mead.

He was broken out of his reverie when Blaise' snore filled the room. With a snort of amusement, threw open the room door and walked out, feeling the need of a cold shower.

Some would say it was fate.

Other's would say it was coincidence when Hermione emerged from her sanctuary, hand in her mass of curls as their eyes locked. He noticed the flush appear from her cheeks and lower and felt him smirk as their gazes locked into one of battle. The previous day's events then came washing down over him, the encounters and lies told flicking past his eyes like a grey movie, dread building its way at the empty contents of his stomach.

"Granger." He acknowledged, his voice still filled with the morning husk from waking much too early then his usual morning rota.

Clearing his throat he watched the emotion of embarrassment wash past the witch' features. "Malfoy." Funny, her voice was void of emotion.

"Nice morning isn't it?" He began in general conversation. He watched disbelief flicker past her mouth before a snort and shake of her head brought him back to confusion.

"Shut up." The words were direct, blunt and just well un-thought it brought Draco's encounter in mind to a pause as she walked into his goal of destination, making sure the door had closed with enough noise to break him out of his reverie.

Standing in the same spot, he watched the closed door replaying their conversation several times to go over the minor details he may have missed.

The flush of colour, check.

The flares of her nostrils, check.

The narrowed glint of her dilated pupils, check.

His eyes then narrowed upon the late realisation that his goal of subject was postponed by the thought that then carried its way over.

He would get her back.

He wouldn't be called Malfoy for nothing. Until then, the young wizard turned back into his room a step in his stride, a whistle at the base of his throat as many embarrassing plans began to form at the crook of his mind. She liked it alright. And he would make sure she would be begging for more. After all it was a plan to show off her cousin.

Right?

Though, as the Malfoy entered the snoring room, a small part at the very base of his covered layers knew he had pleasured from the contact as much as she did. But he was a Malfoy and as told, he was stubborn. And the built layers of hate and dislike for the peculiar witch were far too thick for the albino to delve deeply upon.

* * *

><p>"Morning Alexis."<p>

"Morning Hermione." Hermione yawned lightly as she began to empty several contents of the breakfast cupboard. "Late night?" Remarked her friend in question with a small smile on her face.

"You don't know the half of it." Murmured the witch in return quietly. Noting her friend's waiting expression she placed on a sardonic smile. "How were you supposed to now? You fell asleep halfway through the movie!" She exclaimed in mock humour though the real trouble that really plagued her mind churned the empty contents of her stomach uncomfortably. Widening her fake smile she turned away.

The Muggle's reply was a pancake full smile. "Ooops." She mumbled through chews.

"Manners." Scolded Hermione lightly though her tone didn't match the fiery passion it would have held in any other situation. "Where's mom?" She changed the subject, taking in stride that Alexis was watching her with interest.

"She wrote a note." The blonde pulled out a note from the back pocket of her denim shorts and handed it to Hermione who mumbled her thanks and skimmed through the cursive writing. "What'd she say?"

"Something along the lines of finishing the ignored pile of paperwork." Hermione chewed on her lip as she continued reading further down. "Odd. Mom and dad would never – ahh." A smile broke on her lips. "The new employers." She looked up with amusement. "From the work experience and what-not, it seems as if they'd done their job all wrong and so my parents have to go back to clear out the mess. The system isn't helping with them either." She mused as she crumpled the sticky note in her hand.

"Well if they're gone for the whole day, at least we have the permission to lash out at our favourite Scot." The blonde smirked and with a nod towards Hermione's direction she dumped a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Like you think I'm going to let you anyway." Hummed Hermione as she placed her share of breakfast across from Alexis. After chattering away and laughing much about specific stories, the two Slytherins that had been long forgotten in Hermione's mind, chose the time to grace them with their presence.

"Only someone as twisted as you could find that hilarious."

"It was hilarious. That prank was genius."

"It wasn't meant for Crabbe."

"But the outcome was the same." Blaise grinned devilishly before he realised they had an audience. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his dark locks, his grin shining up his face.

"Morning boys." Chirped Alexis.

"Morning." Blaise replied. Draco didn't bother.

Hermione stood up, her eyes fixed at a point over their shoulder as she asked; "Would you like toast or pancakes?" She questioned tediously.

"Toast." Replied Blaise and took his cue to sit down beside Alexis, rubbing his neck nervously as Alexis shot him a sympathetic stare. He then glanced over at Draco who hadn't answered. With a subtle kick, the blonde shook himself out of his reverie and turned towards Hermione who had been inspecting his actions carefully.

"Toast." He muttered. She nodded curtly before turning away to fix their morning tea.

"So?" Alexis clapped her hands just as Draco seated himself oppose Blaise, trying to differ the awkward atmosphere away. "How was your first night here?" She questioned brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was fine." Blaise smiled dashingly towards the witch who seemed far too busy to notice. Or fabricated not to. "You're house is comfortably welcoming Granger." He continued his flattery but was stopped short when Hermione snorted as she popped a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster.

"There's really no need for chivalry in my presence." Her words were sharp and straight to the point, "You're free to speak your mind in Granger household."

"I'll hold that onto you." Draco placed his own opinion before Blaise could fix his words. He ignored the glare that meant for him to stop speaking from Blaise. "I think it'll become a very useful tip in the future."

"Don't start Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione –" Chided Alexis lightly.

"No it's alright." He spoke quietly. His voice holding the taunt. "It _is_ Granger after all." There was nothing but subtle malice.

An indignant sniff before; "What's that supposed to mean?" And the follow up of metal hitting a surface.

"Oh nothing really." Replied the albino innocently, turning himself away though his eyes still watched her moves from the corners.

"Oh no." Hermione laughed dryly and placed her hands on her hips. "There's no need to be shy. After all you _are_ free to speak your mind here." She composed herself, tucking in any nooks and crannies that may have shown any sign of anger. But that didn't mean her quite voice had to be hidden too. No her voice was low, throaty and deep; maybe after all the scolding and the assuring advice she had given in school, its effect had finally taken its toll. But she'd be mad if she let Malfoy run all over her. One Chloe was enough.

Malfoy opened his mouth gracefully to retort when the kitchen door was barged open and everyone turned to find the culprit who had put a pause on the on-coming argument between the enemies. Of course it had be said Chloe. "Morning Chloe." Murmured Hermione, her eyes drooping in disappointment when she took note of the mass of curls and dry skin frown at her.

"What time is it?" She snapped in reply as she delved one hand into the frizzy bush of hair.

"Ten." Replied Hermione as she took out the pieces of cooked toast.

"Thank you for waking me up." She drawled sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would it be too much to shut up?"

"No one here is going to listen to that order you're highness." Retorted Hermione with her own mix with irony as she opened a jam jar lid.

"Why not?" Questioned Chloe indignantly.

"Because we, Chloe, are people. Not your butlers. We, well I am your cousin. And so you have no heck of a right to order me around like that." She explained softly as she placed the made pieces of toast onto two plates. "And you have company."

The blonde pulled a face at her cousin before her last set of words began to sink in and she whipped around frantically to find the occupants of the table watching her in amusement. A small smile tugged at her lips when Chloe flushed a bright red before she muttered something unintelligible and ran out of the room.

Blaise' humourless chuckles broke the static silence. "Well she's ..."

"A bright ray of sunshine." Finished Hermione, her tone heavy with irony as she placed breakfast in front of the mocha-skinned Italian. He thanked her warmly. It _was_ an improvement from her earlier demeanour towards him. She then ensued onto giving Malfoy his breakfast before hurriedly clearing the kitchen counter from any crumbs and began to head towards the door when Blaise' confused words cut her off.

"You're going?" Her fingers brushed against the doorknob and she clenched her eyes shut at the interruption. A clean escape was too hard to achieve. Especially what it narrowed to two annoying Slytherins.

"Well it looks like it." She replied, still not turning to face him.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with us?" Even Alexis broke off from her consuming of food to stare between her friend and boyfriend.

The desperate words, _'Not with you that's bloody unlikely' _couldn't be slipped out of her mouth instead she turned a fraction so her honey orbs met the glinting purple of the Italian. "I finished." She lied with a dry mouth.

"You barely bit you're toast." Pointed out the Italian smartly and she realised he wasn't going to let this drop.

She sighed and relented to his words. "I'm not hungry." She then said honestly and shrugged as if to say it isn't a problem. "Is than enough to satisfy your questions?" She then continued hotly, feeling bothered by the smouldering stare his partner was giving her.

"What's got your wand in a knot this time?" His eyes clashed with hers first before the words were said and she turned to him with an unyielding flinch.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy." Her proposition on giving him the silent treatment flew out the window as soon as his flashing orbs of mercury met hers.

"No need to get defensive." He raised a brow. "I was just asking."

"Can't a girl go to the restroom in peace?" She then blurted, nodding to herself in satisfaction when she received silence as an answer. When the two boys stared at her blankly she rolled her eyes and turned back towards the door. "I guess not then."

She left with her sarcastic remark hanging in the atmosphere behind her. Once sure she had gone up the stairs, Alexis leaned forward, business written all over her delicate features. "Someone want to enlighten me on what just happened?"

"Beside the fact that your friend has a stick up her arse?"

Alexis wasn't amused at Draco's response and instead looked over at Blaise for an explanation. He shrugged as if to say he had no idea and she once again turned back to the blonde. "What did you say?" She accused.

"Oh I see how it is." He drawled as his eyes flickered between the two lovers. "He's your boyfriend and therefore not wrong by default."

"That's not how it is." Alexis said firmly though her eyes twinkled in amusement at his words. "But I know he wouldn't pull of a silly stunt to get her annoyed. You, however, have given me reason to blame." Her response was a heavy glare. Sitting up in satisfaction she turned down at him with raised brows. "Why is she avoiding you as if you're the black plague or something –?"

"This is between Granger and us." Blaise spoke deliberately as if wisely choosing his words to describe their situation. "It wouldn't be considered normal if Granger _didn't_ avoid us as if we were the black plague."

"Why?" Asked Alexis, her brows furrowed as she tried to come up with a logical situation for her best friend to hate these slightly different boys.

"It's a sort of custom." Shrugged Draco, taking lead over Blaise in explaining. "She must have told you something about the history of the school?" He asked as he took an unsavoury bite of his toast. "Or about the traditions there?"

"All I knew was that there was a group of people that never liked her and she wasn't too fond of either." Alexis replied after moments of silence. "And it took me five minutes to put you two together to figure the tension there." She chewed on her lip as if contemplating something in her mind. "You must have done something to her last night; if not an action, then you must have said something."

"When have you become an expert in reading a person?" Sneered Draco arrogantly.

"She's my best friend. I've known her for as long as I can remember. And I know Hermione's never one to be rude to a guest, enemy or not. Chloe's our prime example. But you are a different matter." Her brows furrowed as she turned to the blonde. "You _said_ something to her last night, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did not." Denied Draco smoothly as he looked at the muggle from underneath the blonde tendrils that fell over his eyes. "And if I did, it isn't as if it'll make a life-changing matter on Granger." He rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she knows what she's handling with."

"Draco." Blaise said seriously, his eyes losing its twinkle as he stared at Draco ominously. "Did you say something to Granger last night?" Draco pulled a face at the Italian but nonetheless opened his mouth to reply.

"No he didn't." But the words were spoken from another.

It would have caused more questions and arguments to occur if it had come from his tongue. It was pure luck that chose Hermione to enter that particular moment.

His neck craned to see her. Her face had been splashed with water – he noticed. The brown frizz that framed her heart shaped face now stuck in toffee caramel to her skin. Just as he finished his analysis of her, she then decided to lock gazes with him which caused an unfamiliar prick of his blood to go rushing into his cheeks.

He averted his gaze as did she.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Positive." Hermione assured. "I'm pretty sure I can handle Malfoy." She humoured lamely. He felt her torturing gaze at the crown of his head, taunting him to make a retort he wished would escape his tongue but the dread of experiencing something as equal to the prior moment when their eyes locked beat it by miles and so he directed his gaze towards the kitchenette, buying time as he heard the fuzz of conversation erupting.

It was undersized – not exactly. It was fairly large in fact. The colour of black, white and red on rectangular tiles set up in a patterned design over the bottom base of the units. The units itself were a smooth black with metallic handles that seemed to glow your reflection at every angle. A black granite counter was build across dividing the kitchen and dining room. They had managed to add several chairs – almost contrasting well with the kitchen creation; black and silver. The large window he noticed contained blinds constructed on; the normal sorts with an extra roll of deep scarlet.

Lost in his world of designation, the conversation intended for him to hear now caused a large ruckus.

"What do you think Malfoy?"

"What?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as the blonde tuned into their conversations at the mere mention of his name but summarized to him what they were discussing. "We were talking about what we had planned for today." She shot him a supplying look. "Any suggestions?"

A sneer flitted on his features. "What joy can Muggles bring?"

"Oh don't start." Snarled Hermione from her seat. Her eyes were dark, like weathered pine in the rain. Solid and unreadable. "How do you think they've been living on the daring side of life? Whereas you choose the en route to kill yourself on a thin stick, we have our share of delectables."

"Oh cry me a river Granger." He yawned. "Why do you think even the pathetic half-blood's or even muggle-borns in fact join the Quidditch Pitch with fascination? I mean for all we care, they can be running off to watch one of their pathetic games that involve a ball and their feet."

"Do you even know the rules on how to play?"

"I don't even know the name to the blasted game yet you're here, questioning me on the rules. You're completely daft I tell you."

"Does stupidity run in the family or is it just the speed of cells that are surrounding your brain Malfoy?"

"I was right. Weasley's idiocy _is_ contagious?" Retorted Draco without skipping a beat. He sneered unattractively at her. "I'm afraid he's rubbed on you sorely Granger."

"You haven't even had the first had experience on the brilliant inventions we Muggles have created Malfoy." Sniffed Hermione in disdain, ignoring his jab at her friend. "So it's a bit pathetic of you to just judge before hand –"

"I don't know any reason as to why I should to experience such foolish things. Waste of my time really." He remarked snidely. "Please spare me the lecture on judging. If anything, try and fix the fucked up society we live in and if that manages to get you far, then come running back to me and slap sense into me."

"Oh how I wish I can hold you onto the word but I'd rather not get myself into a stupid situation." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suggested it so you could find out first hand, that Muggle's aren't so bad –"

A disturbed laugh. "The biggest _fucking_ understatement of my life."

Hermione, finding her limit to his childish interjections and retorts, folded her arms across her chest primly and looked down at him, her face set into the stern mother-hen she always used on Harry and Ron. Suffice to say, it didn't so much have an effect on the King of Prats. "Ever heard of the common saying; don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Is it a muggle one?" He questioned as he licked his teeth boredly.

Her eyes narrowed impulsively. "I'm pretty sure even the magical world is aware of such a saying."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've never heard of the damn thing."

Of course he had; but he wasn't going to relent to the smart-arse bookworm.

"So your overall opinion of Muggle's is that they are a waste of space?" Concluded Hermione unimpressed as she watched the Slytherin consider her words. Moment later he nodded, his eyes dark with silent fury.

"So, even a muggle-born, such as myself?"

His laugh was so dry it crackled in the thick ambience and guttural that it made Hermione flinch inwardly. "Especially you." Snarled the blonde in reply.

He watched as her next set of words died in her throat, her eyes widening at the honesty behind his tone. Then she shook her head and took a certain step back from him, her lips set into a thin white line. "Why are you here Malfoy?" Her voice was controlled, but he could tell that from the flush in her cheeks and the way her chest heaved slightly that she was still mad especially after their prior heated argument.

He didn't answer but stood up facing her, his hand clenched beside him. "You know why I am Granger." He answered in reply. "And you know why I cannot leave, so don't bring this twisted pseudo-plan into this."

"That's not what I asked." Her voice was small. "Why are _you_ still here?" The question itself was so small, so softly said, so timidly that the Slytherin found himself taking a wary step back at the sudden change of demeanour. When he didn't answer she looked at him. She really looked at him and the anger came back. As if setting alight a sparkler and the sparks would finally die, and you would look away sated with the amusement but to be surprised when it had several lungful of breaths left to show. "Then go!" She cried, almost pleadingly. When he shook his head she continued, "Just go."

"Granger you wouldn't understand in this state –"

"Then make me!" Cried the witch. "Tell me and just go. It's better than us just getting in each other's throats." When he made no move to tell her or perhaps even give her a reason to leave she pulled on her last strings hoping he would budge. A restless night's sleep didn't help at all. "You have the choice to leave, go."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and in those very few seconds where they could see one another clearly, she found the pale grey of his iris' fade into wisps of wrath and she could sense the overwhelming feeling of coldness. Like the feeling of the morning wind before the heavy downfall of rain. "There's a limited amount of choice in this predicament we're stuck in Granger." He said coldly. "Now pack it in and stop acting like a petulant five-year old and start to mould into a non-existent routine."

"You can tell Zabini to go with you." The witch murmured minutes later after his words settled into the air between them. "I can make a fib up to my parents –"

"Are you fucking serious?" He seemed surprised. He actually was surprised at the nerve of the seventeen year old witch who stood before you. "Does it look like he would be glad to leave?" When Hermione opened her mouth to agree he cut in. "Don't answer that."

"If Alexis said, then yes, most certainly." Hermione said with confidence. "He would definitely leave."

"I'm sure she wouldn't willingly ask him to leave."

"Of course not, I'd ask her to."

And he felt something change within himself as he looked at the Hermione Granger before him. And he took her in clearly, yesterday's view ignored. The limp hair that hung on her head despite her attempts to smooth it down. The very visible dark rings beneath her eyes and the losing glimmer in her eyes. The crinkles around the edges of her mouth informing him of the frowns and scowls she was now accustomed too. This wasn't Hermione Granger. More of a necessity clone just to be shown.

"Here's a disturbing newsflash for you Granger. You must be barking if you think anyone would willingly hand over their happiness even if it is for a short period of time, just for the amusement and peace of your summer holidays."

Yet another bold truth uttered from an unlikely source.

And she always gave into the truth.

And it was then, when she had let his words sink in her mind and he had quietened down to his own musings, that the unlikely pair of lovers realised that they're friends were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

The timid knock reverberated into the vast room, reaching the only occupant of the room who looked up in surprise. A watery mess, she hurriedly wiped away the evidence of hurt that had finally chosen it's time to crack. "Yes?" She cringed at the broken word she let out for her friend to hear.

"Can I..." Alexis' hesitant voice wafted in. "Can I come in?" It must have been the deafening sound of her wracked sobs that brought the voice of Alexis to waver but all thoughts flew out of her mind as Hermione answered.

"Sure."It came out stronger than the last time she spoke and she sat up a bit straighter, rubbing the last of her tears off her face. She watched from her bed as the door opened a fraction before her hesitant friend entered. Alexis, with many tentative steps, walked into her shared room to find her friend in a mass of curls, cocooned tightly around her fugitive legs, her face – though ridden of the tell-tale tear tracks – revealing the minutes of silent suffering. "What's up?" Her voice too, though layered with the confidence she knew and always admired, lacked with hoarseness.

Alexis looked at her from several feet away, her eyes crinkling at the corners in understanding and no words need to have been said before she tackled her friend in a tight and assuring hug. It was all Hermione needed to break down silently into her friend's arms. All the muggle could do was rub her hand down her back in a soothing motion as Hermione's body shook with uncontrollable emotions but she waited. She waited until most of the sobs had died down and calmly petted down her curls in a helping manner.

"What did he say?" Murmured Alexis once Hermione had reached her crying quota for the day, her chin propped upon the crown of Hermione's head.

The witch laughed a hoarse guttural laugh. One that quaked disbelief and subtle anger. "I wish he was the real reason for me being a mess." Alexis heard her mumble and frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned and Hermione lifted her head to meet her friend's imploring gaze.

With a trembling smile she wiped her tears with her thumb and sighed. "Let's just say that Malfoy would believe that he's the reason for everything going wrong right now." She smiled properly at this and Alexis raised a brow. "From the beginning?" Hermione surrendered.

"That would be best."

Hermione bit on her bottom lip and moved away from Alexis to then hug her knees. "I don't think there ever was a beginning for the two of us." Began Hermione. "It was always Malfoy and Granger." She frowned. "Or more Malfoy and Potter and I was just an obstacle in between the two I guess." When Alexis shot her a look which requested more detail, Hermione explained further. "It was meant to be; we _had_ to be enemies. I don't think there was ever a choice in befriending one another."

"Why?"

"That's another long story." Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced at her friend. "It was a sort of custom, you can say. He was on one side. And I was on the other. So really, friendship wasn't at the top of her mind." When Alexis didn't ask her elaborate further, she fell into her own musings.

She knew blowing out like she did was the biggest mistake she could do. But at the end of the day she was a girl. She composed herself all throughout the year around Harry and Ron, and the questioning eyes of her peers but she didn't break. No, she played the game as expected and she kicked. She dodged and she jumped. But at the comfort and solitary of her home, she _had_ to fall. She had to relieve the tension of the war. The fear for her parent's life. For Harry and Ron's life. For her own too. She had to let go of the tiny crack of wistfulness after the messy spat with Lavender and Ronald. She had to let things go. And then Malfoy came. With his snarky grin, ice-like stare and bittersweet words; her countdown to her fall was skipped and all she did was fall without preparation.

"He just gets to me." She finally whispered, her voice filled with sorrow and self-pity as she rubbed her eyes that were beginning to glisten.

"Is it what he says? Or what he does?" Prodded Alexis gently after she let Hermione's silence move on.

"It's complicated." Hermione finally settled with answering. "It's not a one-off where we would have the odd argument in a year or couple of months." She explained. "It was more of an every-day thing where throwing insults at one another was considered as _normal_. Not to me really, but after many encounters which resulted the same way, it would just mould into your lifestyle and before you knew it, it _was_ normal." When Alexis continued looking at her for a deeper more simpler explanation she blurted the thing that niggled at the back of her mind, "He calls me a mudblood."

"A what?"

Hermione sighed and tucked her chin deeper between her legs. "This is even more complicated to explain than our silly association." She took in a deep breath before explaining, "What it really means is..." Alexis waited with stunned features as Hermione lifted her right arm, pulling back the sheer cardigan she had worn to release a patch of olive-toned skin, "Dirty blood." She finished her voice no louder than a whisper as she let her index finger run up along the faint lines of her veins.

"What did he mean by that?" Alexis questioned, losing the point in Hermione's matter.

"Where I go, the school is ancient and known for its ancestry." Hermione began to explain, fibbing white lies in patches that couldn't be said. "So most of the students had some sort of lineage from the original founders you can say, and Malfoy fortunately had a very strong correlation. But as society evolved, so did the school and they were open to a variety of students. Such as me." And Alexis was intrigued; drinking in the information given to her because it was rare. Really rare for Hermione to speak as such about her school. It was like a forbidden topic – when she asked, Hermione did answer but it was more hesitant and easily directed away – and so this was a chance for the muggle to understand more about how her friend had evolved from going to this special boarding school. "And well, because I along with many others were people not entirely wanted from most of the students for the fit scholarship of the school's teachings..." She heard Hermione's voice waver but had a blank mind on how to comfort her, "they shunned us and called us filth." And her voice broke, but she didn't cry. As if she had nothing left to cry for and she had done all her wallowing before she entered.

"Oh Hermione," Alexis finally murmured after Hermione's story had been retold in her head and flipped several times. "You know better than to believe that rubbish. You know that getting into this special school means _you're_ special." She smiled warmly at Hermione but was deflected when Hermione's tired eyes met her with solemnity. "You know it means nothing."

She laughed that same laugh again and it made the blonde flinch. "You don't think I know that? You don't think that whenever I look at myself in the mirror I make a pledge to myself each and every morning that I won't let it get to me? That I won't let his petty and harsh remarks break me?" She watched as Hermione's eyes lifted to meet hers in a clash, her eyes hard and unwavering. "But it worked didn't it? No matter how hard I tried to keep him out, he slithers his way and breaks me."

Then Alexis was all hard and serious, all the comfort and warmth she first had evaporating. "Would you like me to have a word with him?" She asked boldly and Hermione smiled. A sad smile as if knowing something Alexis would never know. As if understanding something she wouldn't get.

"I think that maybe just this once, you let it go." Hermione said advisedly. "I know it'll relay a wrong message in his warped mind and probably think I can't fight my own battles."

"Well then you have to promise me that you won't let him get to you like this." Alexis stated seriously and Hermione laughed. A much different laugh than the previous. Heartfelt and cheery and her eyes finally sparkled, as if life was blown into her.

"It's Chloe all over again." The content smile that hit Alexis' lips made the witch grin in return, albeit it losing its glimmer quickly. "I promise it won't happen again." She then pledged. "I know how to sort him out," she said softly, "I guess it was just the situation that was inflicted upon us both that not only made me act irrationally, but him too."

Alexis chuckled. "You're far too nice for your own good Hermione Granger." She teased warmly. "He'll change." She assured motherly.

"In the course of one summer?" Hermione snorted sceptically.

"You'd be surprised how a person can change once with good company." Alexis said knowingly followed by a wink. Hermione merely furrowed her brows at her words. "And if that doesn't work, then be sure to let loose one of them Granger punches and I'm positive, sense will be knocked straight back into him."

"It it was only possible." Hermione murmured wistfully before her right brow arched mischievously. "Although, the punches don't seem like a bad idea now."

"That's my Mia."

* * *

><p>"So what <em>did<em> we have planned for today before we ...er..." Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably as he spoke to his peers as they lounged about in the living room. "Before we were momentarily distracted."

Momentarily distracted?

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or scream at his way of words. For someone who was placed in a deceiving house, he didn't seem to go as far as to placing in a sly innuendo here and there; much different to his comrade who sat as if he owned the place.

"Hermione?" Alexis turned to Hermione who shrugged noncommittally. Her thoughts someplace foreign and bland, floating amidst danger.

"That's a rather rude manner you're holding onto Granger." She was thrown back to earth rather harshly and her eyes snapped to meet the unflinching greys of Malfoy and she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Don't bother Malfoy. I'm going to waste my breath on the likes of you." She stated, sitting up straighter and meeting his hard stare challengingly.

He didn't waver once and his next set of words did not miss a beat. "Pity." He drawled in a goading tone. "I'm starting to think that all that fiery temper of yours was just an act back in school." He smirked roguishly at her when he took in her flushing features. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

Hermione snorted then causing a look of surprise to flash across his own stoic face. He finally thought she'd reached her line on his remarks. "You're_ so _predictable Malfoy." Were here challenging words.

He narrowed his eyes and Hermione smirked opening her mouth to shut him down when Alexis' firm hand on her arm stopped her. Looking over she communicated silently with Alexis who pleaded her to not say another word; before sighing and relenting with a small nod. He hadn't stopped watching her and when she tuned back into the tension he spoke. "At least you're friend knows the right thing from wrong."

The last straw snapped.

Two pair of stunned eyes flinched as a deafening crack reverberated in the room. They're brows had risen above their hair line as they watched in slow motion, Draco's head whipping to the right. "How dare you?!" Hermione's shrill voice accused the blonde who still had his face partially hidden away from her. Blaise stood up to interject before anything got seriously serious but Draco had turned his face around, his eyes making the room temperature drop down several degrees. His mouth dropped at the ends in a frighteningly dark sneer and Hermione raised her chin higher as she moved her hand back as if to swing at him again.

But he latched onto her wrist and a wash of déjà vu filled them both as they stood with their magic crackling around them in pure loathing. "I warned you not to touch me..." His voice was low and she tugged at her wrist. His eyes were like rain clouds, loud and groaning as he watched her futile struggles. And for once in the six years of knowing the prejudiced Malfoy, Hermione actually felt a tickle of fear run through her spine at the thought of him conflicting some danger on her.

"Did you actually think I was going to listen a word you said?" She shot back as she wriggled her wrist in his grip attempting to be set free but all she managed to do was cause rough friction between the skin and she felt the sting before the bloom of red appeared on her pale skin.

"Well after watching what an obedient puppy you would be in front of teachers and to those brainless idiots you call friends, I was expecting you to obey without question." He drawled coldly and she shot him a shrewd glare.

"I do not listen to Ron and Harry in such a grisly manner!" She denied hotly. "And you knew it was to be expected. What idiot would listen to a word _you'd_ say; excluding Crabbe and Goyle who wouldn't have two brain cells to rub together even if a miracle that made them tolerable to be around."

A faint smirk hit his scowling lips. "You're right. It was to be expected." She opened her mouth to hiss out yet another smarmy retort when he tightened his hold around her wrist.

She still whimpered out her set of words. "And I _did_ expect you to be a little less violent in your attempts to work things out."

He laughed a hollow mirthless laugh. "You definitely had your assumptions wrong Granger." Then he leant in, his teeth bared in a monstrous manner. "And who said I wanted to work things out; for all you could know, it may have become my favourite hobby, taunting mudbloods for the fun of it."

"When will you guys stop?" Their heads snapped towards the source of the disappointing laced words and Draco cocked a brow as Alexis looked between the two in confusion.

"When he learns to stop thinking that he owns the very ground he walks on –"

"When she manages to release the tight stick that's been wedged into her arse –"

The simultaneously said remarks were spat from each side of the party followed by a heated stare that lasted no longer than thirty seconds.

"I haven't got a stick up my backside!" Cried out Hermione defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest, all the while shooting daggers at the blonde who also seemed annoyed at her choice of words but seemed to brighten up considerably when she denied his remark.

"The correct term is _arse_ Granger." He corrected with glinting eyes. "What?" He taunted when she flushed. "Scared to use the big bad language?"

"I prefer to keep my in incentive language at bay and use it when necessary Malfoy –"

"Oh well colour me intrigued." His sarcastic drawl filled the room. "And when do you unleash this particular _naughty_ habit –" He smirked suggestively as he enunciated the said word 'naughty'.

She let out a derisive snort. "When egotistical gits like you are around to fuel up a lady's temper."

"You? A lady?" He scoffed out loud and Hermione felt the self-consciousness seep back in again. "The only time you've ever looked like someone from the opposite sex to a man, Granger, was at the Yule Ball and that was only a level of a satisfactory standard."

"Yes, that is why Parkinson had to slap you in order to get your drooling face away from me." Hermione sniffed, lifting her head higher as Draco's eyes turned a dangerous colour of black.

"Whoever would be mad enough to be drooling for you?" He growled.

"You forgot that you were one of the unfortunates."

"Along with Scarhead and Weaselbee?" Draco took in her insult with stride. "I may lose my cool on several occasions Granger, but I certainly am not pathetic." He sneered down at her. "It's quite sad really, that you have no one but the two as friends."

"I have plenty of friends for your information." Hermione grounded. "And how would you know if I had a limited amount of friends anyway –"

"Limited still has a meaning of having a variety of things. You, have two." He pointed out smarmily as if he knew more than she ever did. "You three are stuck to one another like glue, it's disgusting really."

"Well I apologize sincerely if you have a problem with me having friends –"

"Not at all Granger; though the actual foundation of your so called _friendship_ is simply based on the need of your intelligence."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh come off it Granger. You know how they trail after you so you could finish off the last five potions essay's that was given by Snape –"

Hermione shook her head and gave Malfoy a hard shove on the chest. He didn't stumble as wanted but did take a step back. "That's absolutely barbaric Malfoy."

"It's the bloody truth." Laughed off Draco with a predatory smile.

"It's a fib!" He watched in appeared apprehension as her voice began to waver, as if doubting her own words.

"It's a fact Granger." He said slowly. Deliberately. Just to find it fun watching her squirm beneath his strong stare. "Get your head around it all –"

"No it's not Malfoy." And the feisty witch was back. Throwing and dodging the insults, something she was so good at and something he so dearly missed that he felt his fingertips tingle with anticipation and the foreign magic he had so long lost the past year. "You know nothing about me or my life back in Hogwarts –"

"I have many reasons to point that statement false." He raised a sceptical brow as he watched her struggle with her inner turmoil of believing him or just going along with what she had always deeply believed in. He seemed appease at breaking her barrier but it didn't seem to strike him that she would return with him being the victim.

It didn't seem to strike him that now it was his turn.

Her brows drew in and her eyes flashed molten gold, her cheeks flushed with unleashed anger. "At least I have friends. Real friends who have each other's backs –"

"I _have_ friends Granger." Draco cut in coldly. "We just don't parade our friendship the way you lot do. It sickens the whole of Slytherin table upon seeing the gooey love faces you three send one another."

"Is that jealousy I here?" Hermione cupped her ear for deeper emphasis and smirked when he shot her a hard look.

"Not anything like the way you flustered up when you mentioned my fan girls." It was his turn to smugly smirk when her haughty features slipped off.

"You wish Malfoy." Hissed Hermione.

"I'd wish for you if I was ugly."

"Well isn't it sad that your wish hasn't come true for the past six years you've known me." Hermione scowled at him darkly and he rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit Granger and you know it. You and I both know how irresistible I am –"

"I've never met a cocky arse in my entire life and it's just now that I've come to realise that he's always around."

"And I'd never thought I'd get to meet a mudblood in person, yet here I am after six years of introduction, having to now pretend to be the sick love of your life." He sneered down at her. "You know, I think I agree with your delusional cousin; who would ever want _you_ as a girlfriend?"

They were literally a centimetre away from each other; eyes hooded beneath their sex appeased fringes, pupils dilating in enraged fury, hands balled into fists beside their body's and posture rigid, expecting a move any second from one another. She didn't want to feel that gut wrenching feeling of a knife slicing her skin, but she did. And to make matters worse, his eyes shone a mirthful grey, as if knowing the level of hurt she was under.

However before one could retaliate before the other, Blaise decided to intervene before Alexis would have to watch with fright at the deluded violence that he knew would occur if the situation wasn't handled as soon as possible. "Stop it, the both of you!" He called out, his deep voice controlling and filled with a layer of his own annoyance.

"I don't want to hear..." Began Hermione as she turned to find his eyes flicking between her and Malfoy in an earthly violet hue.

"Save your breath Granger." Cut off Blaise with a disapproving frown before she could finish her sentence. "It's bad enough to know that you two positively can't stand each other, let alone watch you two have at it in front of us." He glared at Draco more than Hermione whose own eyes began to form into rock hard spheres of gold. "Can't we have a normal conversation without one of you making some unnecessary comment? Honestly it's starting to cause a headache."

"Excuse me?" Hermione choked out, stunned at the nerve of Zabini to pull out a string of words implying such. Anger surged through her veins once again and humiliation bloomed in her blood as she thought of how much higher she respected the Italian than his friend but she was wrong.

And all she felt was disappointment.

"You heard me." His voice was strong and firm as he was tired of playing the sensitive good guy. He stared at her with the same expression he used on Malfoy and she returned his look with an ugly sneer.

"You're no better than Malfoy." She spat angrily. "What sort of an idiot was I when I had thought you might have been a notch better." She chuckled mirthlessly. "And it's funny how you mention the headache; I don't think it rushes past your mind that because of you two, I'm gaining a _migraine_." When he opened his mouth to question she elaborated further. "I think the obvious fact that you two are here, is most serene." Her form stoic, her tone cold.

His eyes softened at her revelation and he opened his mouth to apologize when she shook her head. "Granger I'm –"

"_Save your breath_." She echoed his prior words. "I tend to forget that cunning trait of yours. I failed to remember the selfish persona you guys always tend to hold."

Selfishness.

To be selfish was one thing. To be self-centred was another.

"Hermione." Alexis called out softly. "He never meant it in that way." She defended quietly, attempting to fix the broken puzzle.

Hermione shook her head in response. "Yes Alexis." She gritted out, trying her very hardest not to come out harsher than intending. "Save your boyfriend's arse. Defend him. After all he is immune to the situation much like you –"

"Now that's not fair Hermione." Her lips were set to a thin line and she watched Hermione with wide eyes as she waved her arms around the room, in a sign of silent anger.

"I didn't say it was. I told you they wouldn't change. He wouldn't change. That they would even attempt to work things out. Nothing will change."

How wrong she was.

And with those words spilt with hatred and a final glare shot at the blonde, she ran out of the room hoping none caught the first spill of a traitorous tear that fell across her cheeks, as she ran into her room hoping to keep her jumbled emotions at bay.

Silence issued after her abrupt departure. One of sickening pregnancy and awkward thoughts as to where to continue.

"You are one sick arsehole." The cold time uttered from one caused the silence to be fractured and attention to be landed onto the catalyst of conflict.

Draco looked up, surprised, at Blaise' sudden frosty tone. "Me?" He questioned incredulously, stunned that Blaise would turn on him. "What on Merlin's _fucking_ name did I say to her that got _your_ knickers in a bunch Blaise?"

"From pointing out her rude manner to calling her a mudblood; _fucking_ hell Draco. What the hell did she do to you that got you all offended?" His eyes were filled with distress and anger at Draco's tactics on ruining every moment they had. Sure their situation wasn't ideal but would it kill him on Merlin's name if he and Granger just attempted to quiet things up? Like ignore each other. He guessed it was too late for him to point that out.

"It's more of the fact that she exists, if you get what I mean." Growled Draco, running back into his own keep and defending what was left of his pride as Blaise continued to tackle his shield down.

Before Blaise could retort however, his girlfriend got there first. "Do you find it amusing watching other people suffer at your words?" Draco tuned in toward her, watching how anger and uncertainty flashed across her soft features.

"What's it to you if I do?" He countered lazily.

"Well since you've upset my friend twice today, I think it pretty much concerns me now." Alexis answered primly. "And it's just pure fascination to know whether you do this to pretty much everyone you know, or is it just to Hermione."

Draco snorted derisively. "Trust me, she's not that lucky."

"Do you like her?"

It was peculiar to have this amount of questions shot at him; so bizarre, so blunt and just unbelievably strange that it actually succeeded in keeping him quiet for a few moments instead of the quick retorts he flew away.

What was even more surprising was that he answered.

"What on ... What sort of question is that Alex?" Blaise scoffed as if even thinking of the sinful idea was foolish. "Of course Draco doesn't like her. There's no question about it." He seemed angry now. Alexis wasn't paying attention, her eyes focussed solely on Draco's stunned features. "Come on Alexis, you've seen them –"

"I'm asking Draco for his opinion Blaise but thank you for the insight." Her words were said monotonously. Robotically. Something that made the blonde hesitate before he replaced his mask as it had fallen off. But what caused his eyes to narrow suspiciously and the question to linger between them longer than expected was the look on her face. The relishing sort. It looked as if she was in on something. Something he had missed maybe.

That maybe she knew something he didn't.

And he positively hated it.

"It's a simple question really." Began Alexis, breaking whatever silence had made them feel like in between. "With a simple answer too. Do you like Hermione Granger?" She repeated her question but with much more of a define definition of what she wanted to hear followed by a shrug though her wise blue eyes remained fixated on Draco's next set of words.

Blaise, who had been till then angered by the prospect of Draco liking Hermione, took a cautious step forward surprised by the silent outcome. "Draco –"

"No." His voice was the usual drawl and Blaise felt his shoulders sag with relief as he took in his friend's normal posture. But Alexis had the slight knack of catching the small inconsequential things that one would normally miss; and she smirked inwardly as she took in the strained lines that appeared by his eyes. "No." He repeated, cocking his head to the side as he watched Alexis take him in. "I do not like Granger." He then glared at her as her features pronounced as if she had figured the puzzle before he had even started.

His eyes didn't leave her face as she nodded with some sort of certainty and confidence; completely blowing off her prior attitude with anger and accusations that she hurled his way. Those twinkling blue eyes that laughed with mock as she delved herself in the fun secret he had overlooked.

"Fine." She spoke after minutes of studying the blonde who was acutely observing her back. "As long as that's cleared out; and as long as you're here, try to act like you're her boyfriend and not as if you'd rather lie dead in the Sahara somewhere." He opened his mouth to object or place in the cue drop in line but she continued as if his words didn't matter. "I'll talk to her. _Again_. If it helps." She pursed her lips and ran a hand through her hair. "But that doesn't mean you pin all the responsibility on her. I want to have a summer with Blaise." She said. "I really don't want to be chasing you two and fixing things that are far too childish to even begin with." She raised her left brow as she directed her words to him, her hands on either hip. "You two better have sorted out you're little bickers by then too. Blaise was right; it is getting to my head." And then she shook her head, as if that wasn't the real problem. "Plus, Chloe may soo be on to us with the way you two are acting." She finished with a stern look headed towards the blonde before she turned on her heel and walked off leaving another round of silence to pursue.

"Act like her boyfriend, my arse." Mumbled the blonde in distaste once she had left. "How fucking dramatic could this summer get?"

"You're on your own Draco." Said Blaise. "You said everything there was to say. I'm not even going to try and help you on this one." His tone held disappointment and all it did was cause a harsh sneer to hit Draco's lips. As custom.

"Oh yeah," He fell onto the sofa behind him and openly scowled at the Italian. "Follow your girlfriend. You're fantastic help."

"I just said I wouldn't help." Blaise said earnestly, his eyes glinting purple and his deep voice stirred with regret. As if not helping Draco wasn't the best set of actions to do. And he pivoted on his heel and the left the blonde alone. Leaving him to wallow in his own thoughts as he knew the shadow of Hermione would probably haunt and doubt him till answers were found. That was Draco. He wouldn't rest till the answers he wanted were found. And until then, nothing could stop him in his search for them. You could blame it on being an only child and having his way round things.

It was the fourth day in their holidays and by the second that ticked on the wall clock; time was being wasted crazy, lost and stupid hours on Hermione Granger. And when the doubts of his conscience opened a fraction, it was enough for them to whisper. Whispering taunts and giggling at his confusion, the question on liking Granger came seeping back into his thoughts, fighting.

He. Hated. Granger.

It was as simple as.

It was highly impossible. Radical. Irrational. Surreal.

But the depth of such a question, said behind the tone of the owner left him speechless and naked as he bared out everything he knew and how, by such a small question turned a switch in him that made him re-think about his judgement on a witch' character.

It was then, in the midst of the drowning tension and loudening silence that he came upon his final conclusion for the night.

He hated himself. He hated Alexis Carter. Hated Blaise Zabini. And above all, he positively hated Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Five done. Fifteen to go. Everything is in check and I apologise for any grammer mistakes. Have a chocolate bar on me - especially Cadbury's. Thanks for the reviews. You know how I live off them. <strong>

**Reviews are Malfoy's on a hot summers day. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	6. Don't

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 5...<strong>_

_It was then, in the midst of the drowning tension and loudening silence that he came upon his final conclusion for the night._

_He hated himself. He hated Alexis Carter. Hated Blaise Zabini. And above all, he positively hated Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 6 – Don't

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness<strong> cannot drive out darkness; only **light** could do that. **Hate** cannot drive out hate; only **love** can do that **~ Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

><p>Nine in the morning was a terrible time of daybreak to wake up Alexis Carter.<p>

After a quick, cranky and angered banter between the blonde and brunette, Alexis had eventually retreated into the restroom with a shake of her head and noncommittal curses slipping out of her mouth as Hermione curled herself on her bed, ears perked to hear the final sounds of the bathroom door close and the shower turn on.

Glancing around the spacious room that she had been fortunate to get from the affection of her parents, she let out a small sigh watching her limbs move on their own accord; her legs lifting up and her arms enveloping them as she rested her chin on her kneecaps. She waited till the formality of the position seep into her muscles and not long later did she watch the now cooling spot where her friend lay in a huddled heap as her mind filtered the gathering of the events that had occurred the evening before; just after the last argument between Hermione and Draco had happened that day.

_*Flashback...*_

"_Hermione!" Her name was called out in surprise as she entered the living room. Having curled up in her room hours later after the fully-blown argument, the thought of Malfoy smirking in victory that she wouldn't show her face brought her parched throat and grumbling stomach away from her sanctuary. She had carefully manoeuvred her Horcrux-searching tomes in the recess of her bookshelf, charmed to appear as a weedy old muggle fairytale; having wasted her time trying to find more information and the possible whereabouts of Voldemort's soul and buying time from not facing the Slytherin. _

_She smiled weakly at her muggle friend, ignoring the two pair of deceitful eyes boring holes at her back. "What's for dinner?" She asked attempting to tone herself down to casual. _

_Her friend thankfully seemed to get the memo of wanting things to be normal and so with a cheeky grin replied. "Chinese."_

"_Yum." Was her small response. "I'll be back in a moment." She murmured dismissing the gaze of one in particular, coolly, as she left._

_Collecting the plastic container enclosing her meal for the night, she took a deep breath for confidence before she headed back into the shaded room where she sat beside Alexis, noticing the seating arrangement placed this time. _

"_What are you watching?" She began quietly, as she took a bite of her Thai-cooked noodles, savouring the first taste of hummus chilli as it burst her tongue into consuming multiple flavours. _

"_Mission Impossible." Alexis replied back. _

_And that was it._

_No words were exchanged after that. Hermione thought that no one possibly had the nerve to mention the little outburst earlier that afternoon, and especially with Chloe lounging in the room with him, her eyes drooling over Draco, than it was more of a risk bringing tension into the already awkward room. _

_But Hermione was in for a surprise when Chloe walked out of the room, mumbling something along the lines of her boyfriend calling ("yeah right" mumbled from Alexis) and the silence was broken when Blaise decided to speak. "Listen Grang...er...um Herm –" He began, his usual cool attitude wracked with nervousness as he locked with his girlfriend's eyes over her shoulder. She glanced up from her quarter-eaten tub of food to lock eyes surprisingly with the Italian's who looked straight at her._

"_Granger's fine." She murmured uncomfortably in response._

_She watched the ordeal of emotions flicker across his face; disbelief, to hurt and disappointment at being shunned so quickly followed by a tint of annoyance and anger at having to put up with her bristly attitude. Despite knowing how much rudeness she was displaying, she did not take back her correction. "I'm..." she looked up when he hesitated, his eyes flickering back to Alexis beside her. The little pause took only three seconds maximum but it was enough for her to catch everything before he continued, "sorry for what I had said that it offended you." He sighed and she waited patiently for him to continue. "You and Draco had your fill of arguing and it was frustrating."_

"_You don't need to be sorry." She as well as the others was surprised at the strong tone behind her voice. "I'm the one who should be really." Her eyes flickered over to Malfoy's pale face for a millisecond before they latched back onto Zabini. "You're guests over at my home and I've been treating you as if we were back in school." She bowed her head from the blush as she saw from the corner of her eye; Malfoy's blonde head perk up in surprise at her words._

"_But we –" Began Blaise._

"_As long as you stay here, you won't hear a word out of me, let alone hearing any remarks to set alight an argument." Her words wavered towards the end in sadness yet she lifted her head high and looked directly in the Italian's eyes with nothing but solemnity. _

_She wished Malfoy looked as if he was slapped in the face. _

_Hopefully because of her quick resignation._

"_I never meant it in a way for you to –"_

"_I know." She smiled knowingly down at her fingers. "But I've made up my mind. You were right. It was frustrating and silly for us to continue having arguments."_

"_But...I...I want us to more than enemies." His words were strained as if being forced to do something under his will and she probably thought he was. Being nice to her for the sake of pleasing Alexis. And she didn't know whether to feel happy or repulsed by it. _

"_Blaise, that wasn't part of the –" Draco's words died in his throat as Hermione snapped her head to face the Italian who took in his outburst in stride. _

"_What like friends?" Questioned Hermione, the obvious disgust for such a thought, already on her tongue. _

_Blaise shook his head and she felt relief slip out of her muscles one by one. "As if that will end with chocolate and flowers." He snarked and Hermione smiled inwardly at the normalcy behind his tone. "I meant more than the expected look of hate; maybe acquaintances?"_

"_For just a course of one summer? What about when Vold- er...okay." Hermione's next set of words hit her mind and before she could finish her negative questions, she agreed. For the sake of Alexis only. _

_Alexis didn't notice her slip up and before she could dawn upon the awkwardness that pursued after her words, Blaise spoke. "There could be a possibility."_

"_Humour me." _

_Blaise frowned and opened his mouth to reply to Hermione's dry response when a crisp drawl beat him to it. "I don't understand what –"_

"_Please." He was stopped short when Hermione forced herself to stop him. That was something you didn't hear every day. "Please Malfoy." She repeated but with a little less strain and force. "I really don't want to argue right now." She whispered, her eyes glancing back to her hands upon catching the hard expression on his features. "Please; not right now." She waited in a bearable silence for her expected response, to then achieve it a minute later as silence met her empty words._

_An hour of evasive interest towards the action-packed film brought nothing but buzzing questions upon the two sworn enemies who sat at their ends of the sofa, eyes set towards the large box, minds floating between this world and the next. They was a several mere inches between them – since Alexis had chosen to sit at the further corner of the sofa leaving Hermione to shed herself at the left – where it's love sat beside in a perpendicular angle._

_Her scent managed to drift its way into Malfoy's nostrils. It was clear to say it was richly intoxicating for the Malfoy's sense of stench. And this was the start of such magnetism. For the Malfoy heir had smelt the richest of chocolates to the engrossing fragrances in the Wizarding world; but nothing could compare to the natural musk of Hermione's scent. _

_It was inhumanely delightful yet humanely dangerous._

_It was Jasmine. The main scented ingredient was Jasmine and that's what Draco could identify as he attempted to soak in as much of the scent he could smell, being very careful as to not creating an unattractive sniffing sound. _

_Rich Jasmine. With the side choice of honey custard._

_The combination stirred ceremoniously, filling his personal space with nothing but senses of raining jasmine's creating his nose to tingle with pleasured enchantment, his sight to muse with attracting fuzz, his ears to hum contentedly at the mixture of such ingredients and his lips to parch in starving desire to have a sample of the captivating concoction._

_Enchanted with the daydream of singing peach-tinted petals, the feeling of a past memory filled him unconsciously as the dutifully closed barriers at the perch of his mind cracked the tiniest as he lost awareness of his surroundings; feeling nothing but contentment as he continued to devour the light whiff of Hermione's aroma. _

Lucius was furious.

_When was he never furious? The muted screen of him raging on about something unheard, as his slender wife slid into view whose own lips moved, her eyes a battle of emotions as she tried to soothe her tempered husband down. Then the watch of a young boy with the halo mane of blonde hair skipped in, delight displayed on his chubby features, a mini broomstick in hand as he cried out for his parents. But he wasn't aware of the angered tension and the fun washed off his face as his father shouted a string of verbal indictment towards the tearing child._

_Fast forward._

_He was there again; the child that brought the black and white room with colour as his twinkling orbs shone mercury under the watchful eye of the full moon. The woman – the wife – was also there. _

_The setting; a child's bedroom this time instead of the draughty drawing room. Baby blue splashed the walls, the models of various broomsticks and hoops magically enchanted on the walls. The optical zoom narrowed to the confined centre of the room where the boy lay, under the duvet of a large four-poster, sniffling out silent sobs of frightened pleas._

_And the soft hymns and gentle caresses of assurance from the woman's fingers and tongue as she sang her son a lullaby for the night. The gentle envelope of his slightly pudgy hands around his mother's much slender, larger ones as he hiccupped his way to apology. Then the compressing scent of freshly grown roses and summer sweet peaches, wafting his senses as he heard the last words of his mother's hums. The scent curling around his form in soothing kisses before relaxing over him – as a form of protection. As a shield made out of his mother's musk. And he felt his eye lids flutter to their own slumber, as he felt the last of his mother's hands pet the crown of his blonde hair._

To say the memory was sudden would be the biggest understatement in Draco's opinion.

_It did bring a settling song of warmth in the deepest cores of his built-in cold demeanour as well as the conscious fact of insane longing. With a shake of his head and dazed look at the room's occupants, he ordered his mind to seal; sewing back any nasty tears or rips that could prevent his rehearsed facade to fall. _

_It was later that Malfoy would realise that it was the first memory that had unsealed itself from the darkest corners of his mind, during his stay at the Grangers._

"_Well I'm off to sleep." Murmured Blaise beside him with a small shrug. Three pair of eyes fell on him and one of the two agreed with a slight drop of her lids. _

_Hermione agreed with the Italian as he stood and stretched. "G'night Alexis." She mumbled tiredly with a sleepy smile her friend mirrored. _

"_Good night Hermione." Her words were soft. Warm. But it was also filled with another; Distress. Something, Hermione prayed silently at the back of her mind that her friend wouldn't feel at her time over._

_And he watched with dusked eyes as she turned to him in her lethargic state, mouth parted slightly as if planning to bid him a hearty night too. Then the fateful mistake of their eyes locking changed things. And then she changed her mind. With a dipped frown of her lips, she pivoted on her heel and left, her aroma making sure to tease his shoulders before vanishing away with her to their sanctuary._

"_You want to finish watching the movie with me?" Asked the muggle with a raise of her brow and he nodded carelessly, not bothered by the movie by the least. _

"_Sure." His voice was throaty and hoarse as if he hadn't spent years talking and so he scratched the base of his throat as he thought of his next move in escaping his current predicament, stuck in Granger's home._

_Up the first landing, the curly-haired witch had followed Zabini up the stairs till she had stopped outside the door of her room. She heard the continuous thuds of Blaise' feet growing distant with each passing moment, and let out a discontented sigh. "Zabini..." she stopped him with a mere whisper. His back tensed but he didn't turn around which made things slightly easier for her. "Thank you." She saw arms tense by his side and with a quick chew on her bottom lip she entered her room, remembering to close the door behind her. _

_What she missed however, was the quick look over his shoulder, and the small smirk that had brightened his features as he stared at the closed door several feet away from him. "Hmmm." His thoughtful hum echoed in the lone hallway and he shook his head. "You're welcome."_

_*End Flashback* _

"Hermione, there's no more shampoo!"

Her friend's distressed call broke through her thoughts and with a surprise jerk and a small smile in appreciation for the distraction, she shuffled off her bed before walking out of the room with the endless list of thoughts to mull over, to aid her friend.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! What happened?" At the sound of Alexis' distraught call, Hermione turned her attention from the sizzling pancake batter towards her, eyes widening as she found the source of surprise.<p>

Zabini and Malfoy had just entered the threshold, the latter however supporting a growing bruise on his left cheek. Alexis shot off her seat and ran over to his aid. She pulled him to the nearest seat and sat oppose him, tilting his head so she could see the damage. Only Hermione was able to catch the look of horror upon the fact that Alexis was touching him, without his consent might she add, like it was something so _normal_. She turned away and flipped over the cooking batter.

Alexis gingerly touched the skin just below the cheekbone to hear him hiss in pain. Pushing his face out of her hands he spoke; "You know prodding me like that doesn't make the pain go away." When Alexis looked up at his monotonous words and bored face she huffed.

"Well what idiot hurts himself just before ten in the morning?" She retorted. Before he could answer straight away she turned to Hermione who had her back to them as she continued preparing their morning break. "Hermione, would you mind bringing the first aid kit?"

He rolled his eyes at the melodramatic answer he had received and shot her a slightly exasperated look. "You think I did this on purpose?" He scoffed. "What idiot do you take me for?" When Alexis opened her mouth to answer he shook his head. "Never mind – don't answer that." Then without skipping a beat, he continued in that same drawl she had become accustomed to in the past couple days. "Zabini has a knack of lacking coordination."

Alexis thanked her friend as she was handing the khaki coloured box before turning to look expectantly at Draco to resume his explanation. "It was a defence mechanism." Said Blaise defensively, his usual smooth voice laced with slightly guilt.

"What?" Scoffed Draco turning away from Alexis' intense stare to shoot the Italian a cold glare. "What's the worst that can happen? Chloe attempting to sneak in during the night and having her way with you?"

Blaise emitted a grunt of disgust and Alexis hit the side of his head. Unfortunately for him, it was the same side where his cheek had been hit. He released a sound of bother and shot the muggle a glare to which she responded heartily too. "That's not funny."

"I was being sarcastic."

"No, you were crude."

"It's not as if your boyfriend is any more of a saint." Draco shrugged before wincing as Alexis began to wet his cheek with a damp pad of antiseptic.

"Well he knows when to hold his tongue around women." Alexis said sternly as she wiped the liquid lightly around the swelling cheek; in her time to clean the area, her fingers slipped and all she managed to do was drop the liquid to dribble down his cheek and fall over his lips. He spluttered and shot her a glare. "Sorry." She pulled a face at her handi work and bit her lip. "I'm not the best at this sort of stuff; Hermione?" She turned to her friend who finished stacking the cooked pancakes on a plate and turned around, brow raised.

"Yes?"

"Help?"

Hermione's eyes flickered over to the blonde and something flashed past the golden eyes he had gotten used to seeing, before cleaning her hands and nodding. "Fine." She answered as she dropped the towel and headed her way towards the blonde.

Draco, however, didn't take the change lightly. His eyes flashed doubt as she neared him and a scowl hit his lips. "You won't try anything?" He questioned with a drawl.

"Such as?" Mused Hermione as she sat before him, inspecting his cheek with narrowed eyes before looking down and filling some cotton with the liquidized medicine. When he didn't answer but watched her every movement with suspicious eyes she smiled sardonically. "Scared I'll kill you?"

"Not so much as scared." He hummed in response. "But would you be surprised in the least if I admit that you killing me is a thought that shouldn't need to be thought twice over?"

The corners of her lips twitched and he watched her cautiously as she lifted his chin with the tips of her fingers before finishing off what Alexis had started. "You must know by now how petty it would be if I took this opportunity as revenge to watch to you suffer under my hands." She glanced up at his eyes for a second before they fell back onto work.

He snorted. "You Gryffindor's with your pathetic morals."

"It's not a Gryffindor action to take." Hermione responded. "In fact, you'd know that most of the Gryffindor's would not hesitate a fraction to beat you there and then if you casually strolled by their home." When he didn't answer but just cocked a brow in challenge she continued with a sigh. "It's my way of things." Her brows furrowed as she gingerly brushed the cotton along the edge of his jaw where the swelling seemed the worst. "Hexing you doesn't seem a fun way to hurt you."

He didn't laugh and she didn't expect him to but she could still feel his eyes. Those peculiar pools of mercury watching her. Burning holes through the base of her forehead as she worked on his cheek. And watch he did. With shrewd eyes and tugged lips he felt the delicate brush of her fingers tickle his chin before moving to cup the side of his jaw, the other hand carefully beginning to work its way from the cheekbone to the jaw angle.

And she watched too. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him wince as her fingers came in contact with the alcove of his bruise and then paid more attention to the hue red that appeared around the once pale glow of his skin. He had really beautiful skin, she thought as she let her fingers innocently brush them. It seemed tanner up close and softer than expected. The harsh frowns and lines of constant anger seemed almost calm under her touch.

It was then she felt the wash of recognizable fragrance hit her senses, blowing the bland intellect to be replaced by the sudden exotic bubble of magnetism. It was recognizable. And that was what shocked her to the core.

New parchment, freshly mown grass, mint toothpaste – the obvious one being Ronald. The fourth however was there. Very faint, almost a figment of her imagination back then in the cold storey of the dungeons in potions. It was rich. Very rich – though it was faint she couldn't deny it was something heavy. And it sedated her as she caught the whiff of it.

Rich cologne.

That's what brought her trailing down memory lane. It was rich cologne. Rich cologne with the hint of his natural spicy cinnamon scent. Stained expensive with the good quality of home. It was there, Hermione realised as she prodded his bruise carefully, that the scent filling her made her fingers mould into jelly and settle itself like a bubble of richness around her and Malfoy.

Her fingers felt like jojoba petals (and he should know since he had very often felt the familiar softness of the rare flower) massaging the outer crust of his bruise, which felt very much like a volcano preparing itself for the eruption.

Gentle caresses, her fingers did.

Warm tingles were the outcome.

Electrical contact was the effect.

It wasn't till her fingers, working their magic, did he then realise that he had leant into her cupped hand, eyes fluttering to bliss. Before the embarrassing loss of control slipped through his fingers, _her_ friends went slack. And he opened his eyes to meet an atypical sight.

Her eyes held a peculiar shine, something he had foreseen in their thirst of arguing. The murky brown he always noticed flashed a tad bright under the light, was actually a very soft caramel colour, the odd green flickering its way around the dilated spark of pupils. It was coated with a varnish of honey coloured drops and to finish a darker outline around the crust of her irises. By far the strangest combination he had ever thought to see. And what surprised him that the beautiful remedy for tinted orbs had been gifted to Hermione Granger no less.

Time as they knew it, had stopped. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

It was just the locking of static electricity meeting soft chocolate that created the intuiting sense of world peace. And exactly at the same moment did both foes realise the faint brushes of her thumb against the slight stubble of his jaw, and everything fell back to normalcy.

"You're done." Her voice, laced with embarrassment and the shyness she held when it came to the opposite sex, broke him out of his musings of her eyes.

He wasn't supposed to feel it. The spark of wonder and hidden beauty that lay webbed behind her eyes. He knew it. His body knew it. His senses knew it too. But he did. And he watched her walk away, still left in a slight daze, refraining from the overwhelming desire to brush the tips of his fingers against the skin where her hand had contact with.

He was broken from his reverie, however, when a hand was outstretched towards him, a block in their hands. "Here." He caught her voice wavering.

He looked up slowly at her, confusion on his face. "What the hell is ice going to do?"

"It helps with the swelling." She answered her usual self filing in back. "Unless you would like to look like Pudsy then, please be my guest."

"You better stop using these fucking pet names with me Granger." He growled warningly.

"You'd be lucky if I gave you a pet name, _ferret_."

What occurred next would be marked in their history for a long time coming.

He knew it was the wrong action to take. Actually he didn't even know. It was as if his senses were taken away from him as soon as he entered Granger's godforsaken home. All he knew was the amusement that whiplashed at him at her words and how, on impulse he reacted.

She smirked at her profound retort but the smile easily slipped away and morphed into another as she took in his expression, which did last for approximately three seconds. He prayed it had gone unnoticed.

Sadly, it didn't.

_She_ had noticed. And the flush of rose on her cheeks indicated otherwise. It was something completely inhumane, in her opinion, to see Draco Malfoy smile. Mind you it wasn't even the full thing. Just the corners of his lips lifting, not for a smirk, but it brightened his face considerably and robbed away the scheming look he always seemed to have supported.

It was completely unusual. Simply bizarre. And unbelievably peculiar.

Yet it would cause a thousand crucio's to hit her first in order for the admittance of the buoyant shine it held upon the cold conduct she always identified at the mere glance of him. And though it was just a flash of his lip slipping upwards, she couldn't call it anything but a _smile_. Then the realisation that her outstretched hand began to feel heavy with cold numbness did she then clear her throat for herself to be excused.

"Take it Malfoy." She murmured once again, indicating to the wet ice pace. With a scrooge like frown, he took it from her, deliberately watching either of their movements for minimal contact – or no contact at all to his preference.

Karma seemed to hate him.

He couldn't exactly blame her.

It was just the mere brush of their fingers. Most people would brush the acknowledgment with their shoulders. But for the Slytherin and Gryffindor, it seemed to be one heck of a deal. You would think it was the contact. It partially was, mind you; but it was the mere hope of avoiding any contact resilience that affected their forms in erroneous means.

For the flustered witch, it was difficult to phrase in words. And everyone knew how she was nothing but articulate when it depended upon explanations. It was an adrenaline rush, she thought, that ran through the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. And a flow of warmth that followed up, that did nothing but create a small shiver as a reaction.

For the puzzled Slytherin, it too was impossible to phrase in simple yet adequate English. And if anyone met the young Malfoy, they knew he was nothing but blunt and blasé. A soft fire would be one to begin with, he would think. A small little spark that caused a rush of blood to surge around his body and increase his pulse.

It was literally a split second.

And he said nothing. No word of gratitude for her helping him. He didn't glance her way once as she brought their breakfast to him. He smirked at the humour Blaise brought up, mentioning stories, watching as Alexis laughed and Hermione smiled. But said nothing. He fell back into his cocoon, thinking. Always thinking. About what it meant. If it was important, and if it was, would it create anything? Yet, he still did not say a word to her in thanks.

It was only till Chloe came barging in, ordering Hermione to cook her share of the breakfast, and after a small argument to which Hermione relented to quickly, did he then intervene and grab on hold of her wrist; reasoning with Chloe to fix her own meal by herself as he was talking to Hermione when she had interrupted. He had felt her watching him. With interest and confusion as to why he had helped her and he didn't let on as to why. But as Chloe made a noise of disagreement at his words and walked off, did he then think they were square.

She helped him with the stupid blow to his face.

And he helped her avoid her slightly uncouth cousin.

He didn't have the smallest of debts to pay her.

* * *

><p>It was the broken crawl that emitted a whimper.<p>

The perspiration that had formed at the base of her neck relished the cool touch of painted wall as she leant against the wall. With a gentle tip of her head, she allowed her head to rest and all thoughts barred for the last two days to rush back in; as if they'd just been given a drug of adrenaline.

The awkward silences that had marred any conversation between each of them were too thick for one to think. Quiet was what she really needed. Alone, in a place where no one could disturb her.

Chloe, Malfoy, Alexis, Malfoy, Zabini, Malfoy, Chloe, Malfoy, Chloe. Did she forget to mention Malfoy?

Having a low self of esteem was neither as good not bad as having a high-self of esteem. Hermione Granger fit comfortably in between the two though now, seventeen and having experienced what every teenage girl goes through the multiple stages, you could say she had lowered herself to the former.

Fingers curling against the comforter, she released a chocked sigh she never knew had grown in her throat. There were a number of people who got on her nerves. Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Sybil Trelawney, Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape; the list goes on, but above all the mentions, the competition on who aggravated her the most was pretty futile when Chloe Stanford came into the mix.

There were limits or boundaries, say; placed in every subject of matter – for Hermione's Scottish cousin, there was no definition for limit in her dictionary. To say she was used to it would have been a lie; but then again it wasn't the truth either.

There was a difference in her cousin's manner this y ear; Hermione could immediately tell. It was so obvious that she could taste it on her tongue if she got in close proximity to Chloe; the change coming off in thick waves. She guessed Alexis would have probably caught it on too. She caught the whiff of competition at hand. Having much more items in possession wasn't much competition compared to appearance and a gaining history of heartbroken sweethearts.

If one thing you should know about Chloe Stanford, was that she took matters of war seriously.

Feelings or family were not part of the package; that Hermione knew. It was probably why her cousin was dim-witted enough to speak things she ought not to say. Then she noticed her said boyfriend and everything went to a downfall from there. Chloe was a girl of many things. And one special trait was she had that control to allow men to fall to her feet (and not in the romantic way Hermione would dream) No, it was more for the sin that would occur after she had then under her finger. And ever since she laid her eyes on Malfoy, it seemed the opposite. She seemed to gain the lust for him. And she would reek with it. Every time she passed the Scot with Malfoy by her side, she would catch that dark eyed look and the heavy breathing.

And then a scowl formed on Hermione's chapped lips.

Draco Malfoy.

Still arrogant. Still holding the conceited pride he paraded around in Hogwarts. Still pretending to enjoy the spoilt rich kid life. Nothing had changed, but like Chloe, there was something different about the Slytherin. It was complicated to pinpoint her finger upon, but it was there; disappearing every time she tried to reach out and catch it in her bear palms.

Almost like a new sense of maturity.

Yes. She was daft even to think of such let alone admit it, but it was that feeling she couldn't shake off despite her attempts. And not failing to mention how puberty had done him damn good. The scrawny pointed features, though there, had transformed into Greek-like angles and lines.

The rich lift of his cheekbones held the flawless pale skin that almost _glowed_ a ghostly shade of angel's wings. _Figures_. With the full lips and pale lashes that hid those intimidating pair of mercury; he held the power to seduce. A nose that Hermione seemed to wonder whenever she glanced at him, how it managed to be so perfect for a man with many flaws. And that trademark hair that brought nothing but a squeamish feeling in her gut. She brushed it off as dread. For whenever that shade of blonde passed the corner of her sight, there was trouble. There was _always_ trouble. It was probably those attributes on his appearance that caused women to fawn over his polished Italian shoes, just about earning the yearning reward of melting magma.

A kiss.

It seemed a bit of a foolish proposal for just a compliment or just a flutter of those ink stained lashes. But her words would be wasted. For that was just enough. Just a glance at their direction and they'd find themselves in the nearest broomstick cupboard sharing a one-off with the King of gits.

What would her kiss tasted like, if she were one of those wanton girls back in school? Would he have paid attention to her features? Her blood status? Or was it just a pretty face with a decent pair of legs? Of course, intellect mattered not; especially with the girls that paraded around, announcing her quick fling with the Malfoy.

The thought of it was absolutely _absurd_, but a thought nonetheless.

And then a whimper erupted from her, her lips pressing together to hold in the lump of sobs waiting in line to escape. She held in what she would call a breakdown. Because Hermione wasn't like that. She wouldn't cry over silly things. She would hold her head high and ignore everything and everyone around her. She would carry on despite the turmoil in her stomach reminding her eat once in a while. Despite her heart telling her that one quick cry would help release the tension. But she wouldn't. She would rise higher than them. The bullies and show them that she was least affected by their petty hurls and insults.

But, now, as she let her mind recollect everything that had occurred in the past few days, she felt her chamber begin to shake. Too much. There were too many worries. Too many thoughts. Too much Malfoy. And as her mind flew back over to the overlooked memory on his first day, she felt it explode.

Kiss.

In defined English, Hermione wondered what it actually meant.

All thoughts on how innocent and love filled kisses were meant to be – harmless and summer dipped, in front of a romantic yet cheesy setting – the male swooping the girl off her feet and claiming her to be his. Something that was so obviously unreal and just imaginative. Something that was supposed to stay in stories and not in reality.

Fairytale.

And until she had received her letter from Hogwarts at age eleven, young Hermione had found her childhood a fairytale – when she entered the doors to the great hall, it was a dream morphing into a magical story of wizards and witches and werewolves – and now that she was much older; much much older, it was nothing but a harsh slap across the face.

Reality.

She snorted despite herself. Though she manipulated the kiss to be a cherished rush of fury; it would be the hugest pretence she could have ever come up with. And if anyone actually knew Hermione, they'd know she was nothing but logical. It was different. Something most girls would giggle in unison over; the burns of where his hands lay, the seductive whispers of a lover, the rough edge of his aura as it mingled over theirs. Or something like that.

A lone tear escaped her shining eyes and trickled down the side of her cheek; a traitor. The only thing that could explain what had happened that night. To which no one would know but the culprit who initiated the thing himself. It was harassment, she would declare often.

_Hardly_. Her subconscious would whisper back.

And she would scowl and rummage her head for a distraction. But as she was alone and the drawer, in which she hid all these sinful memories, had opened, she knew it was right. After all it would be harassment if one was unwilling. And Hermione hardly was at that moment. She had responded willingly to the kiss. The way he held her, backed against the paper of her living room walls; the way his hands had found themselves welcomingly wounded up in her mane of showered curls, the other gripping the base of her hips, his lips moving rithmetically against her lips.

It would be her biggest lie if she said she didn't _enjoy_ it.

But she did. She enjoyed every second of it, as soon as she caught a grip of reality. That it was real. That Draco Malfoy was actually in her living room, pressed up against her and pressing his holy lips over her own tainted ones. And she enjoyed it.

And that was the problem.

It left her feeling dirty; like getting dirt trapped in your finger nails no matter how hard you try to take it out. It left her feeling used; like those stupid idiots, playing the heart of an innocent girl, stealing it and crushing it leaving her to mend the pieces. But all this didn't hide the resonance of warmth occasionally tickling the pit of her stomach. It didn't hide it will enough. It didn't hide the butterflies that she would randomly get when her eyes would catch his and her eyes would flash their lips merged together in the dim light.

It was something she had long yearned for.

A passion only she could share dutifully with another. A desire that could only be awakened by a lover worthy enough. A yearn that only could be sated with the right antidote.

Something all her previous sweethearts, lacked.

Viktor Krum the Bulgarian bon bon was her first and foremost. And it was recollecting over those small moments that made people cringe with regret. Hermione, with her gentle nature, tried not to; but even the nicest has a side they try to hide with shame. It was rare for her to dwell on moments that would do nothing but make her dislike; but Viktor was one of the few. Or his kisses were. He had his share of ladies she presumed when their lips had met in bliss, but it didn't bring out what she had hoped for. It was clumsy, sad to say, the taste of whiskey and malt vinegar still resonant on his tongue which caused her to flinch inwardly as their kiss moulded. And then there were several muggle boys she had to endure thanks to Alexis, those harmless pecks she could hardly remember except one French kiss.

And the last was her horrid nightmare; the one's you couldn't even forget even if you tried. It was like trying ignoring a large zit on the centre of your face. It was a mistake; and a mistake she would always regret. A tiny overdose of butterbeer after a victory party for Gryffindor's win against Slytherin – a blissful sensation of laughing lightly for once, letting loose. Then the knock of reality pinning her down as a pair of lips had somehow managed to fall over her giggling ones. Cormac McLaggen had managed to square the brunette down with his long anticipated kiss. To end the experience, you could say the consequence was some bruised family jewels.

Back to the point, there was a change in the way he handled the situation, or possibly just the way he managed the moment of impulsive action. It wasn't the sense of maturity seeping through his body in waves at the abrupt action; heavens no, but it was just that overwhelming sense of affection that tipped on one side.

And that's what made no sense in her mind. Hermione was logical and if she decided to be stubborn and deny a thought, she would have given in eventually if it meant revolving a situation. But she didn't know how finding the reason behind this foolish thing would fix any situation. It wouldn't change her opinion of the Slytherin, but it would change her approach to the kiss. To the memory.

She didn't care, honestly. She didn't care about what the kiss meant in his eyes. He probably would have brushed it off as something of a casual one off. And it was. But it was that power it held. The power _he_ held. If one stupid kiss could make her knees go weak and her mind flip upside down than would else could he possibly conjure to fully break her?

If he could make her body react instantaneously with no questions asked; just that ache for more, what else could he do? She felt herself blush as she recalled the memory of his hard panes brushing against her soft curves. His hands, something she began to notice more of; lean and slender, placed firmly on the dip of her waist – something which she seemed to compare a lot to McLaggen's to which she say went along the lines of _molesting_.

It was much different. Much much different.

And it made the experience a whole lot _tolerable_. She cringed at the word used. It was all she could manage to decipher in her clouded mind. It was that and her response. If she hadn't responded he would have left in a similar situation as McLaggen but she didn't. And she felt disgusted because of it. There she was proclaiming her hate on her one time foe, and the next she was beneath him making no protests against his ways to shut her up.

Purposely avoiding her own reasons to relenting she focussed on his reason as to why he kissed her. Probably to shut her up, she could guess that – but there had to be another reason. He didn't brag about it. He didn't rub it in her face as expected; no, instead he didn't regard it before her. Just dished it out as he would have with any other girl. And that's what set Hermione's teeth on edge.

For she was not one of them. Those girls that would easily be discarded. She had dignity. She had a tongue. She had free will and Malfoy wouldn't be the first to take it away from her. Excuses were the things that held her back from screaming at him for an answer, for she knew how he would respond. What were _her_ reasons?

But she was too confused to even think straight. She liked it, but disliked it. Loved it but hated it. Felt adored but disgusted wholly by it. It made no sense. There was no logic behind her feelings. Just curves and lines falling out of the box. And it all came to a kiss by a _Malfoy_.

And he didn't respond. Walked away as if he was still more superior to her. But that was the thing he couldn't grasp even after six years; he wasn't bigger than her. He didn't have a more important status than her, even with her blood. She was smart, independent and a women; and she'd be damned if she'd let him walk all over her.

She would make sure she was the one in control here. Like the way she did when she helped heal his bruise. When his eyes fixed to hers, though she seemed as surprised as he did, she made sure that she was unaffected by the sudden contact. That she didn't care. Because she didn't. Despite the flush that grew on her cheeks and the impulse of removing her gaze away from him instantly.

And with those denying and relenting arguments, she let out a drained sigh and stood up, rubbing away any evidence of her sadness as she walked over to her bedroom window. With a smile as she glanced up at the setting sky, she grabbed a shawl, wrapping it around her arms as she began to head out of her room. And with those thoughts of kisses, arguments, war and the need to talk to a certain grey eyed Slytherin, she left her only intact sanctuary in a bearable silence, hoping to catch another; one that wasn't as lonely and excruciating as the one her room held. One that would chase away her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Granger!"<p>

He watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione stirred in alert, straightening into a sitting position as she blinked away the fatigue that was calling her back. He didn't care about Blaise and Alexis standing there beside him, whispering quietly to one another about Hermione's situation. He ignored the warning of not awakening her.

All he could think was guilt. Guilt he shouldn't have to endure because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't feel guilty, especially when it regards to Muggleborns. But he did and it was killing him inside. Twisting his guts and prodding around with his organs. He felt sick all of a sudden as he recalled Alexis' words after they had found her sleeping on the swinging seat hammock.

"_I don't want to wake her." Murmured Alexis, her voice tired. "This is probably the longest she ever slept; or so I think." _

"_What do you mean?" Blaise turned to her in confusion and dread as he glanced back at the huddled witch with slight sincerity. _

"_I didn't notice at first." Began Alexis in explanation. "But ever since Chloe came, she's been restless you can say." Draco heard the hate for the Scot in her tone and couldn't help but perk his ears to learn more. "Last night was probably the worst I could remember since I came. This time she didn't bother to stifle her tears." _

He knew why. He knew those tears weren't just a sign of what had happened that day. It was memories. It was that everlasting tree she had grown within the back of her heart that she didn't chop off. She left it there, hoping it would wither away naturally. But it didn't, it grew there and became a part of her. She had buried it so far down it was impossible to find but he did. Because he knew. He knew that feeling of holding in the same worthless feeling ever day, every second but not reacting because reacting to it wouldn't solve anything. Shouting, screaming, running, crying; doing anything wouldn't solve that gut-wrenching feeling. Because that bastard was there to stay.

And her torment was him. He caused it to reawaken and cause her to split because Granger was hardly one to fall after the beginning. No, he knew of her feistiness and stubbornness and knew she wouldn't have fallen this quickly. It was too easy. Too predictable. But he guessed she had reached her peak. After he wondered how a small thing could hold so much in. Potter and Weasley were hardly much help.

He ignored Alexis' deathly glower and the hit Blaise shot out at him because of his foolishness but he did nothing but glare. Glare at Hermione who now sat up looking between the three as if she had been caught red-handed. How dare she, he seethed silently to himself. How dare she look at them as if she hadn't done anything wrong, those brown eyes widening in innocence. But he knew, he knew she was anything but innocent. Because if she could make him feel guilty for something absolutely stupid as a quick cry, then what else could she make him do?

"What?" She called out, her voice scratching against her throat like sandpaper. "What happened? Are mom and dad okay? Did I –"

"Nothing's wrong Hermione." Alexis interrupted with a purse of her lips as she took in her friend's frazzled appearance. "It's just...well it's time for dinner."

Her look of pure dismay formed into one of nonchalance and indifference. "Oh." Draco heard her quiet voice utter and stared at her long hard, not failing to miss the quick fidgets and movement of her fingers. "I'm not really hungry." She looked up and shot Alexis a forced smile. "Maybe later." She shrugged off, looking away so they couldn't make out the colour that had risen onto her face. They had caught her asleep. Malfoy had seen her asleep.

She stifled a groan as she ticked off another trait off the list that proved his disgust for mudbloods. Snoring? Drooling? The mere thought of such caused a frown to form on her strained features and she tucked a curl behind her ear as she looked up back over at Alexis who had taken a step closer in concern.

"You've hardly eaten anything today, Hermione." Began the muggle in a soothing voice. "Maybe a bite or two will help make you feel better."

Her smile was honest this time as she shook her head. "Honestly, staying out here has helped me better. Give me five and I'll be back in." When Alexis looked unconvinced, Hermione continued. "Save me desert – I want a slice of that cheesecake." She forced her tone back to its neutral state and when Alexis' worry melted off to reconcilement, she let out a small breath of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay." Alexis breathed out. "Five minutes." She repeated sternly and when Hermione nodded in agreement she turned away, holding out her hand for Blaise to take. When he did, he glanced over his shoulder and shot her a look of his own concern and she merely dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Appeased with her response he turned to Draco who stood in the same place he had stopped walking to. "Draco, come on."

"Yeah, in a minute." She caught the interaction through the lids of her eyes; Blaise shooting Draco a warning glance and him cocking his brow in challenge at the mere possibility of what the Italian could do. After several moments, Blaise shook his head and allowed his girlfriend to pull him back into her home leaving the two alone.

She wondered if Zabini knew how much of a disastrous thought it was, to leave them two alone within a mile radius of one another. She wondered if that was Alexis' intention; knowing that Malfoy was the reason she had locked herself away and the only way to regain her former self was too sort the hiccup between them.

Noting that moments had gone by in a stretching silence and he said nothing but shoot glares at her head, she found it her job to speak up. "What are _you_ doing here?" The disdain in her voice could not be missed even if one had ear muffs on. And that was the funny thing about it. She couldn't even bother to use a neutral tone with him. It took too much energy to be tolerable enough but it also took too much energy to hate him as she did right then. There was no win to the situation and it made her feel all the more helpless.

"You okay?" She wasn't the only one who felt as if her mind was being shred in two. Draco felt a punch hit his stomach as he relayed his words. Though they didn't hold any concern tone, the words came out the same. And she knew. She knew there was no concern or charismatic affection laced between his words; no it was just wonder and the need to know why she was moping in the first place.

Under the crescent shape of the moon, he could see her features clear as daylight. Alexis was right; sleep wasn't in Hermione's fate tonight. It shocked him that he did not notice in broad daylight, for he had many opportunities and he guessed he just wasn't all too keen in paying too much attention to the muggleborn. Dark shadows had coloured the dips of her eyes, her face drawl back as she continued walking through the mud she called life, and still holding onto their pretence of a relationship. It was just a mere four days and already he could see it was draining her. The pretence she had to keep. The lies to her parents. The constant arguments. His presence.

Her laugh, however, brought him back to her garden. His eyes snapped to hers immediately, surprise rocking his core as he relayed her laugh. She held nothing back. It held all the mirthless cruelty she couldn't display and the sardonic tone of it was so dry, he could swear it almost crackled in the evening midst.

"Am I _okay_?" She repeated his words coldly and sat straighter, wrapping the shawl around her tighter. She looked straight at him, the innocence she held before evaporating into mid air. "I'm fantastic." She answered. "Everything's _grand_." She drawled. "There? Is that enough of an answer?"

His eyes immediately lost its confusion to her appearance and a sneer curled his lips. "Well isn't this nice?" He taunted maliciously. "We got our bitchy Granger back." Her eyes flashed gold and he raised a brow in challenge, showing her through his facial expressions that he was not impressed. With her sarcastic words and dry responses.

But the glow of her anger faded away from the pupils of her eyes leaving nothing but quick defeat. "Sod off Malfoy." She finally spoke, rubbing the creases from her shawl away. "Just...just go away."

And her defeat didn't make him tingle with power like he was expecting. No it just caused the flame to flare. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Maybe it was just the meaning of her change, or it was the venom that spat out of his mouth, she looked at him in astonishment, standing up to match his rigid posture. When she didn't answer for a moment and just watched him breathe through his flaring nostrils, he took a daring step forward. She took a shuffle back. "What...I have no idea what you mean." Oh but she did, and that's what made him stop in his advance to look straight at her, a malicious smirk lifted his lips.

"You don't?" He questioned and when she just looked at him distrustfully he tipped his head back and laughed. A guttural laugh that was the complete opposite to her scratchy one. "Did the big bad Slytherin actually say something to the ickle Gryffindor _that_ horrid, that caused her to stop eating and sleeping?" He taunted, looking straight at her with clouded eyes. This was it. This was what he wanted. A reaction from her; something from her beside those _fucking_ sad eyes that did nothing but look down at him in pity.

Guilt was not a good thing to have on a Malfoy's conscience. _At all._

Her eyes narrowed on his words and he licked his lips in anticipation for her next set of words. "Go take a bite to eat Malfoy; you're clearly delusional from lack of nutrition."

He felt disappointment hit him like a gong but he kept trying. "Oh on the contraire Granger," he took a step towards her, "I'm perfectly fine. But you, on the other hand," he fitted his gaze onto her own which now seemed to shake at his hard stare, "are not."

She coughed nervously and shuffled away from the swinging hammock. "Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head as if convincing herself that what he was letting on was something stupid and not anything serious. "Thanks for buying my time, but I need to back in. I promised Alexis –"

"I'm pretty sure she can wait several more minutes." His heavy drawl stopped her short from walking away. "After all she seems pretty oblivious to this little niggle you have."

"Oh stop making such a fuss Malfoy." Huffed Hermione, glaring at him. "So what if I haven't eaten for a day? I haven't fainted so we'll take it as a good sign." She shot him a disapproving glance. "It's not a disorder, I assure you." When he continued glaring at her, she shot him a curious look. "And why do you care about my well being Malfoy?"

And that's where he hadn't thought straight. There was that anomaly on his graph. He didn't care. He didn't really; it was just curiosity. That mixed with the guilt of having made her lose sleep. "I don't." And what she seemed sceptical at his hesitant answer he continued. "Everyone's noticed how you've been acting odd. Fucking hell you could give Lovegood a run for her money."

Her eyes glittered dangerously and he stared straight at her, feeling his back bone straighten in expectance. "How dare you?" She spat. "How dare you bring Luna into this?"

"Well it's hardly my fault for pointing out that comparison between you and that ditzy bitch –" His words were drowned out by the harsh slap that echoed across the starry night sky. He hadn't even realised she had gotten closer to him and now that she was, he could feel her anger radiating off in thick absorbing waves. And he loved it.

"Don't you dare," he heard his shaking hiss, "bring any one of my friends into this Malfoy. We're not in school so stop it." She held her stony gaze as he turned his face towards her. "Stop acting like a petulant child." She whispered, her eyes locking onto the red hand print that was moulding its form on his alabaster skin. Thankfully the bruise for this morning had swelled down leaving nothing but a fading colour but she thought that her new addition on his face worked well.

"Take your own advice and stop being the stubborn bitch you are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"As soon as Blaise and I set foot in this mud-hole you call a house," He gripped her wrist before it could swing again, "you've done nothing but argue relentlessly –"

Her struggles faltered for a moment after absorbing his words and before she knew it, she used her left hand to hit him once again. He lessened his grip on her and she took a step back for her own safety. "You're actually pinning the blame on me!" She cried out unbelievably.

"Because it has been you; you daft bint!" When she opened her mouth to object he continued, clenching his hands into fists. "I thought you would have gotten used to the mudblood insults by now; but I'm guessing its effect hasn't died down. Even after six years of knowing each other."

He didn't know what to expect after he had uttered those words, but her laugh was certainly not in the possible guesses. She tipped her head back and laughed at him. She laughed till when she looked back at him, disbelief and hilarity was written on her features.

"How much of a vain _arse_ can you be?" His stance faltered at her strong words. "You actually think you're the reason being this?" He would have believed her. He really would have – her tone held everything it should have in her words. But her face said another. Her face voiced the pain he didn't understand but knew. Because her pain was much different to his. "You really think I care if you call me a mudblood?" She really did. "I'm a mudblood and proud." She folded her arms over her chest and jutted out her chin towards him. "I don't care. I've got better things to cry over. And you, Malfoy, are the last over a very long list."

He shook his head then, clucking his tongue disapprovingly at her. "Granger, Granger, Granger." He began in a soft tone. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

She shook her head at him, as if he was the one that needed the stern handling. "Go away Malfoy. Or better yet grow up. Stop thinking that the world revolves around you." She shot him a pinched look of disgust. "We both know how much of a pretty boy you think you are, but that does not give you a reason to think that you're the reason for everything unholy that occurs in this world."

He snorted. "I'm touched that you find me pretty Granger but I think we've both come to terms with the fact that I have much higher regards on choosing who I spend my time with."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Hermione mockingly slapped her head. "Those silly little bimbos who have no idea what sort of an arse you really are." Her lips dipped down at the corners. "Pity really how they are so misconstrued in their judgement."

He shot her a winning smirk. "Why Granger is that jealousy I hear."

"And I'm guessing hearing those squeals must have affected your hearing too." Hermione didn't miss a beat but just shook her head in disgust at him. "You're insufferable." And then another thought rang through her head. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Say what you want Granger but – _what_?"

"The other day. The first night you came. You kissed me." Answered Hermione coldly and she watched him, sensing the gears in his hand moving as he thought of what she meant. Recognition lit his eyes before disgust replaced it.

"Why do you want to know _now_? It's been two days. I would have guessed you would have gotten over that by now."

"Why did you kiss me?" She repeated her gaze unwavering as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Well don't look at me as if I enjoyed the damn thing." Spat Draco. "Your nosy cousin was prodding her nose and I had to think fast." Then he shrugged. "Plus it got you to shut up." She knew there was always that reason and couldn't help but stifle the grunt that wanted to escape her throat. "Anyways, you didn't seem to look as if you were protesting."

She blushed.

He blanched.

"You didn't even have a bloody explanation for it. You just discarded me like a piece of rubbish."

"Oh Granger, but I thought you knew by now that you are." When he saw her hands clench by her sides he continued. "And what did you want me to do? Hold your hand while you were completely out of your mind?"

"Well that would have been a safer option."

"Holding hands is the baby stage of any relationship Granger. I know you're pretty new to this relationship – or any really – but the let the pro handle this." And he followed his explanation with a casual wave off his shoulder.

"The pro?" Hermione guffawed out loud. "Oh yes, forgive me. I seemed to have forgotten for a moment there that I'm girlfriends' with the man whore of the century."

"Just where are you prodding that stick Granger?" Growled Draco. "Though if I may give a suggestion; take the one out of your arse first before you find it fit to stick it in another." He was there. He could feel it. Her walls were breaking by the second and as he continued to slyly fit in the taunts, he knew he would have her. And he would take it in – all her helplessness. It was as if he was starved off it. The power. The control. Though it had been a day, Granger was now becoming an everyday dose for him. Something to look forward to and get on throughout the day.

"I'm pretty sure that your stick has been drilled in far too deep for it to be removable. I'm sorry to hear Malfoy." Hermione shot back, not relenting to his pathetic hits.

"Are you even listening to yourself Granger?"

She closed her mouth at his words and blinked several times. "I – I don't want to argue with you anymore Malfoy. Not about that kiss. Not about why I am acting the way I am. Not even the small talks you've had with Zabini to solve this matter out. Just leave."

"Bloody hypocritical of you to say I blow things out of proportion." Drawled Draco, his tone holding in the anger. "What makes you think that Blaise talked to me, least of all about you?"

"You wouldn't have two brain cells that rub together to make this stupid questions up Malfoy. All these questions; everything we've said tonight. They make you sound as if you are; which we both know is absolutely mental!" Draco agreed silently except the bits about his brain cells. "What do you want? Satisfaction?" When he neither agreed nor disagreed, she continued. "What satisfaction could there be? What do you want from me Malfoy?"

"If I wanted something seriously I would have gotten it the moment I stepped foot towards you Granger. But you have a knack of taking things off route."

"So, tell me then. What do you want so badly that's got your knickers in a bunch?" She quickly rubbed her eyes before he could catch the wetness of it. But he did. He caught that single traitor tickle down her cheek, sticking its tongue out at him in mock. And he said nothing but watch in amazement how the innocence dripped away from her till it was bare. She was suddenly bare and he wanted to cover her up. Cover her up so he wouldn't have to see everything written underneath. Cover her up so he wouldn't have to endure emotions he had never seen let alone felt.

"Because it's driving everyone up the wall Granger." He whispered, suddenly desperate. His eyes stripped bare of any rage fell on hers almost emptily. "It's been a day Granger and everyone's been pissing their pants over your indifference." Then slowly as if picking a lock open, the anger fled back in. "Fucking hell you even have neglected your friend!"

"Leave her out of this."

"Well why don't you tell her she's not part of your wallowing days?" Jeered Malfoy. "Because you like to keep secrets don't you Granger?" The question was certainly malicious. Something so expected from him but he rarely gave. But he needed to use it. Because he knew she knew what he was doing. She knew that he was taunting her for something. A slip. A reaction; anything to let him now that he wasn't going mad over the silence.

Goading her.

"What are you implying?" Her voice had dropped several levels and he could feel his insides churning in hungry anticipation. The beast within him grounding against the floor, waiting for its pounce.

"About you being a witch Granger." His wand had slipped out of its pocket and was now being played with his slender fingers. He knew her eyes were on its movements. The wand. The symbol of her other half. Her other identity. "She doesn't know anything about you, does she? Except the lies you have told her. And she took them. She soaked them in; anything to hold your friendship."

"That's not fair." Her voice broken.

Bingo.

"How long are you going to keep this from her? She's going to crack sooner or later and then what'll happen? Will she leave you like any other sane person would? Would it be too much for her? Having a freak as a friend?"

Then her eyes were mad, he could almost see the paranoia hitting her mind. "What I tell Alexis about my powers is none of your business."

"But then what about Blaise?" He ignored her words and continued, slowly walking to her, knowing she wouldn't pay much attention to anything but his words. "He's her boyfriend. What if they fall in love? Then what are you going to do Granger? She knows we go to school and as soon as the words Magic, Wizard and Hogwarts hit her ears, it's bye bye Granger."

"Shut up." Her words held nothing but a terrified whisper as he planted stupid thoughts in her mind. These would hold enough days of restless nightmares. He grinned, his teeth glinting under the moon's shine. He could smell it now. The fear. The fear of losing her friend and oh boy how greedy was he to drink it all in.

"And it's bloody affected me too." And a frown hit his lips as he momentarily lost track of breaking her. "You're upset so naturally so would Carter. And Blaise would be shitting himself in making her feel happy; therefore I have no company but your cousin who has a bit more of friendship on her mind."

"I don't care!" She suddenly cried out, her voice hoarse with plead. "I don't give a sod all about you or Zabini. Wallow in your loneliness, just leave me out of it." He took a step back as he watched her burst out of the silent bubble. "You can't even look at me let alone care! So why should I?" Her voice activated selfishness. But she knew it wouldn't have stopped her from caring anyway. She did. But the pain of being something said worthless, not even as close to the dirt under people's shoes was unbearable. As Malfoy stood silently listening to her outburst, all she could hear was his tone. That scathing tone repeating itself in disgust; Filthy Mudblood.

Maybe she was one. Maybe she was useless as he said. She had lied to her best friend. So what sort of person was she? One who promised never to keep secrets and yet she's hidden her whole life away from this girl who cares amazingly for her?

"If you don't really care, then why are you in tears?" His voice was far from apprehension. It was cold, like the rest of his personality. And she felt an odd sense of comfort in that.

"You're the last person I'll spray my worries too Malfoy."

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to understand your forecasts of moods if I don't know what pisses you off?"

"You reminding me of my birth. You being there to just be a git. You just _existing_!" Cried out Hermione. "That's what annoys me to an extent that I wouldn't hesitate to hex you Malfoy. It's you."

"But it doesn't make you cry." Countered Draco smoothly, ignoring her threat. "You just get angry, so why on bloody earth are you crying as if Potter's just died."

"_Don't_."

"I don't know how they can stand you. Both him and Weaselbee. The way you nag is beyond my –"

"He has a name, and I do not _nag_."

"Oh yeah, sure." Draco rolled his eyes. "And he earned his many titles. I remember the Slug incident. Ah brings back such fond memories."

It didn't to her. All he could see was the drain of colour on her skin and the narrow of her dark eyes. They now sparkled he swore, they would have crackled out like fireworks if they weren't...well her eyes. "He was sticking up for me." She began. "Which is more than I can say for you." He was breaking through. He could feel it in his bones. "He's ten times the man you are Malfoy."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet?" Taunted Draco with a smirk. "You're sticking up for the failure? Does he know how much you are in love with him or is his mind stuck down with that bint like his tongue was?" When she didn't answer him he continued with yet another step towards her. "But poor Granger wants him." Her eyes snapped up to meet his dangerously. "The loneliness shines in your eyes."

"So does the fear of getting hexed by a mudblood in your own." When he didn't answer but just smirked, she continued. "And they are called tears. I don't even think it's a thing your body could produce since you have no heart, or if you did scientifically, it would probably be made out of stone."

Somehow, their petty arguments over Hermione's attitude towards that day that he called 'depression' turned into a fight of all the misfortunate events that had occurred in their previous years back at Hogwarts.

"Well what about fourth year when you made me look like an overgrown beaver!"

"Newsflash! It wasn't aimed at you! If you weren't in the way—"

"_Ahem_...But you still would have done it—"

"Well what about you? You nearly knocked me out in third year with that slap—"

"Oh you deserved every part of it! I would have hit you twice—"

"Well I wouldn't have allowed it that time!"

"Okay!" His heart skipped a beat at her broken cry. "You want to know so badly, I'll tell you! Fine!" His eyes found it their turn to glitter as she took a crumbling breath. He had broken through. "I'm scared." Her voice was so quiet he had to strain his ears to hear. "I'm scared. So so scared. Voldemort's back and there's nothing him from murdering more, destructing what the Wizarding world had managed to glue back since the last of his reign." She didn't look directly at him but almost above him, as if she was screaming her prayers to god.

"Everyone's aware of that Granger, but –"

She didn't listen to his frustrated words but continued in almost a trance. "He plans to kill mudbloods like me. And not just the easy way. He will torture them before murdering them. He will slaughter them as if they are nothing but cattle." The first of many tears slipped down her eyes. "Mudbloods like me. I'm friends with Harry Potter, the boy who everyone wants dead, and Ronald Weasley, the first of pureblood traitors. They expect to capture me. Coax information out of me. Anything to get Harry. And in order for them to catch me is to catch my parents. They'll know it'll be useless if they'd catch anyone else. They'd take them and once realising that they are useless, they'll murder them too." And he could see the torment in her eyes. The torment in having to find her parents dead. Tortured and beaten to an extent she wished it was her instead of their place.

"And it's not only them they would be after. Everyone I love. Everyone Harry loves. Ron loves. What Dumbledore tried to hold so close. Mom. Dad. Alexis. Ron. Harry. The Weasley's. All our friends – Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Tonks, Remus, Fleur and heck even Chloe!" Her eyes then darkened in hate. "No one should be hated in this world. I didn't think anyone was capable of being hated but he does. Voldemort. He can't...I just...Why does he...how can someone be so heartless?" Hermione's voice broke. "How can he have that conscience to almost kill a child? A baby? A baby that has seen nothing but the beauty of what his parents showed?" Her eyes snapped over to his and he felt overwhelmed by the raw emotion in them.

"The world's cruel Malfoy. I guessed that a tad too late. Maybe because where I was brought up, your mother would come running in when you had a nightmare and where your father would treat you as a princess. So there you go Malfoy." Her gaze wavered as her lips crumbled. "You wanted a reason. You got it. Ever since you came, the memories came flooding back. Those two days since I came back, I thought I would forget and I did but it's all of us. It's you, Zabini and me. It's the magic we possess. And every time I think that, I think of all the innocent who've died by crossing the path of hate. You got it then. I'm scared. Not scared of dying. It would be everything a person would dream of; to die doing the right thing."

"I will one day. I just want to settle down. Meet someone. Experience what everyone should have. Grow old. Experience everything you can. Live a life with very little regrets and on your deathbed remembering a life to proud of as the last breath escaped you. But I can't. I never will till he's here. Roaming the streets with his followers. I'm scared for my family. My friends."

"And what the fuck about yourself?" His angered growl was wasted upon death ears.

"And until he won't die, I can't get this off of me." It wasn't till she felt the breeze hit her face did she realise what a mess she had created. A hole dug quite deep that she couldn't jump pit of this one. He was watching her intently, his eyes pallor with confusion. "Go on Malfoy." She called out. "Mock me. This was what you wanted." She laughed through sobs. "You've got it would open arms. Go ahead."

"I can't believe you of all people would think shit like that?"

Her eyes snapped to his and she walked over to him, her breaths coming out in short wheezes. "Because I'm a Mudblood." She hit his chest with her finger. "Because I'm public enemy number on. Because now everyone's turning against one another and nowhere is safe. So of course I have to think of _rational_ things."

He seemed a loss for words and she shook her head with a scoff on her tongue. "See. All words but no gall." He opened his mouth them, to voice his thoughts when she shook her head. "Just leave me be Malfoy." She whispered, feeling that sense of nakedness. His eyes never left her. They were searching. Maybe for the Granger he knew.

"But how the hell could you think that?" His words were breathed out in a rush it clogged her mind for a moment.

"How could I not?"

"Mudblood's like me have nothing else to think about then this, at this time of war."

"Don't." Her breath froze as she watched his hand clench right before her, his face looking pained.

And a scowl hit her eyes. "Don't pity me Malfoy." She stated coldly. "I deserve none, least from you."

"Just don't call yourself that." His hand fell limply by his side but she could tell it was killing him from stopping her. Stopping her from calling herself the disgusted word. Because it disgusted him too. But he had nothing to call her. No flaws to use to break but her blood. But her class and her inferiority to him.

"You were calling me the same name not five minutes ago with much hate you could hold Malfoy." Hermione smiled wanly at his expression. "Don't worry; you hating me is nothing new."

"I don't hate you."

Perhaps it was the tone he used to say those four words; the sincerity and honesty laced with his words that caused her to crack. Or maybe it was his plan from the beginning. To break her through the subtle hints here and there. Either way he got what he wanted. She broke before him. She finished the last steps in front of him and landed a slap on the side of his face. This time, when he looked at her it was with surrender and honesty and not anger. "You have to hate me." She whispered and he could feel her body beginning to tremble beside his. "You have to hate me." She repeated, her tone going hysterical. "You were taught to hate me. It's not possible to not hate me." She then shook her head. "See I hate you and if you don't hate me then you're tipping the balance." At least she still sounded like herself through the crazy facade. "You have to hate me!" And with each cry, each phrase, she pounded his chest in hate. In anger. In defeat.

And he let her break.

Until he saw the flash of bright blonde flicker at the corner of his eyes did he then act immediately; his arms automatically took hold of her wrists before wrapping them around his waist. Suddenly angered by his actions, she let out a guttural cry before beginning to struggle in his hold; but before the peeping tom could catch any hate, he angled them away from her sight so instead of the constant abuse from the witch, she merely saw an intimate moment being shared.

"Let me go Malfoy. You vile arse." He thanked how her bite was work than her bark. "You evil git; you horrible little –"

"Sssh Granger." He tried a different approach and beginning to soothe herm, his hands gripping her shaking shoulders. He never knew how a small person could hold so much pain that they shook the way she did.

"Let me...Let...me...Let me go!" She hiccupped. "I order you." Her words were feeble and he brought her closer till her head was pressed up against his chest. Finally managed to tire out against the argument, she let her clenched hand fall alt against his defined cloth-covered chest, relishing the sudden heat that surged into her from his body warmth as he pressed them closer, allowing her cheek to lie against the fabric of his T.

He felt his shirt dampen but said nothing. He said nothing other than the soothing language he knew to calm down. And she took it willingly, gripping onto the edge of his shirt in what he would predict on the last hope she had left in realty of cold war's and shared hate. "You have to hate me." He heard her muffled words. "I hate you. You hate me."

He said nothing for a moment. "Hush Granger." That was what he could extract from his foggy mind as he breathed them onto her hair. And she relished that contact, that quick rush of warmth that attacked her head. "I don't hate you." He whispered, convincing her to understand. And himself.

"Yes you do." She protested, the fiery Granger pouncing out of her shell once more. "I'm Granger. And you're Malfoy." He felt the dampness of his T-shirt spread further. "You're a pureblood. I'm a mudblood." She hiccupped. A warming groan emitted out of her as his arms tightened at the said word. "Mudblood." She repeated quietly.

A tattered breath emitted from somewhere above her. "You're not a mudblood Granger." He murmured, his lips leaning against the corner of her temple. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you." He explained. "There's a difference."

And she didn't respond. And he was glad. More tears came out but he said nothing but hold her close to him. Despite the dizziness she had gained, she felt herself protesting under his hold. He didn't let go. It wasn't until she was limp in his arms did he then loosen his grip a fraction.

Warmth, security and safety. All from the intimate envelope of his arms. His arms – though not greatly defined, were tense around her; the strain in his bicep was noticeable from the gaze she kept as he murmured incoherent words onto her head. Body heat rushing against one suddenly lulled her. "You do hate me." She whispered after her sobs had calmed down to a halt. He didn't reply. "You do!" She enunciated.

"No I don't." His tone was soft. And it was that which brought a tingle down her ear nerves. "I never did I guess." He murmured. "It's possible I hate Potter but you were just the thing in the way. I strongly disliked you; never hate." He mumbled, his arms tightening once again.

"But –"

"Sssh." He hushed her into silence feeling the urge to pet her hair. He declined the radical proposition. It was absolutely crazy. It was _real_. As his hands hesitantly ran down the mass of unruly curls, he savoured the soft stroke of each honey dipped curl noting the highlights of cinnamon brown under the moonlight.

It was then that time flash forwarded him again.

It was the same boy again; with the blessed corona of genetic blonde hair. Yet again were childish whimpers emerging from him. He was sat in a much larger bed. Curled up against the same woman who held him close to her as possible as she kissed his tears away. Murmurs of assurance was what he gained, with the warming knowledge of the woman's fingers petting down his hair, from the temple to the crown; over and over, a repetitive sequence he learnt.

1...2...3...4...5

And back again.

No more shedding tears. No more fears. No more pain. No more happiness.

It was just a wash of vision filling his inner cores with molten lava with a taste of something he didn't acquire to gain in a long time. Want. Yearn. Longing.

"I'm here Granger." The words flew out naturally.

_I'm here Draco. _

She didn't say it back.

He smoothed down her hair once more relishing the soft curls brushing against his palm in a soothing tickling manner. The peeping tom had long gone but he continued his quest in soothing the witch within him. He noticed the perfect fit of her form against his. It moulded against one another. The reflection of an image in a mirror. The moon chasing after the sun.

He was a nutter.

It was genuine reality.

His arms naturally wrapped around her petite frame, his cheek resting on the mass of unruly curls as he closed his eyes, allowing the calming rush of her pulse lull him into a cal sense. "Why are you being so nice?" The question was blunt, stifled by whimpers and muffled by his strong hold.

It wasn't so much the question that affected him, but the innocence that lay open over the words. Like paint over a new room. Like her. The question brought him to lift his head a little. He knew she felt the sudden pace of his heart. It managed to sooth her. The rhythm flowed into her own. He didn't reply yet again. But she didn't care. All she could feel was sleep calling for her and his warmth cocooning her like a blanket and at that moment she didn't want to leave. It was probably the sleep-deprived part of her mind saying so, but it felt all too good. And she snuggled deeper into him, allowing this moment of weakness to shine and finish through. And it wasn't till she was partially way into a deep slumber did she hear the possible words.

"I don't know Granger. I don't know."

But then again, maybe she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Editing chapters seem way more fun that imagined. I'm on my way, everything is going smoothly. Have a chocolate bar on me – I'm craving some Cadbury. Thank you for the reviews.<strong>

**Reviews are Malfoy on a hot summer's day :)**

**~Sugarquills007**


	7. Beautiful

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 6...<strong>_

_It wasn't so much the question that affected him, but the innocence that lay open over the words. Like paint over a new room. Like her. The question brought him to lift his head a little. He knew she felt the sudden pace of his heart. It managed to sooth her. The rhythm flowed into her own. He didn't reply yet again. But she didn't care. All she could feel was sleep calling for her and his warmth cocooning her like a blanket and at that moment she didn't want to leave. It was probably the sleep-deprived part of her mind saying so, but it felt all too good. And she snuggled deeper into him, allowing this moment of weakness to shine and finish through. And it wasn't till she was partially way into a deep slumber did she hear the possible words._

"_I don't know Granger. I don't know."_

_But then again, maybe she didn't. _

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 7 – Beautiful

* * *

><p>No matter how plain a woman may be, if truth and honesty are written across her face, she will be <strong>beautiful<strong> ~**Eleanor Roosevelt.**

* * *

><p>"You're up."<p>

"You're point is?"

"It's only six."

"Which brings the question of why are _you_ up so early? Preparing yourself for an early snog session with Carter?"

"Well there's no need to guess what your mood is going to be for the rest of the week."

"You're avoiding my question."

Malfoy never let his eyes leave the spot on the ceiling even after Blaise' sigh was the last thing he heard to end their conversation before departing shortly after. It was a lengthy moment later did the blonde then shift; and that was sadly just to get rid of the crick in his neck. He felt too unperturbed at the particular position, with his hands folded under his head, to move so he decided not to. At least he had control over that.

Sleeping was never a problem for him till the age of fifteen. He had learnt to place silencing spells around his room and to keep several bottles of sleeping draughts on the harshest of nights; but that didn't stop the nightmares. Though the sleeping draughts worked, fear was a fearless bastard and managed to find him even in the darkest of his thoughts. And when it did, it would corrupt his head. Fill it with his tempting poison and seducing words. Till Draco was nothing, but cold sweats and shaking limbs.

Not a wink of sleep had beckoned him. And it was funny that it didn't because he was getting used to the sleepless dreams here at the Grangers. Granted, though he didn't exactly have a fulfilling night's sleep, it was better than the consistent terrors that plagued his mind. And he knew he never looked any better, But for once, he couldn't care less. And you must have figured out by now, how Draco Malfoy was nothing but meticulous about how he looked.

The night had passed with never-ending tosses and turns, worrying his scalp ill, and marring his Greek-like features with ugly scowls. And the cause of it was just one conversation. One _stupid,_ _mistakable_ conversation. It was because of her that caused an anomaly to appear in the flawless routine he had come to accept since they had met each other. There were no complications. Just logic. Just belief. And now she had to ruin it all with her words. Words and questions that voiced her thoughts she had bottled up for so long that began to doubt his motives. Granted, he had begun to doubt his motives long ago, but hearing it from another's tongue brought a negative vive. She changed it, he guessed. His beliefs, his thoughts; on what a screwed bitch she was.

The idea of soothing her down was one of indefinite possession. Instinct maybe. Natural instinct. _Pure_ instinct? He groaned. He was stupid. He had relented to the fact as soon as his head hit his pillow. He was truly an idiot. What possessed him to calm her emotional fit and just murmur consoling words were beyond his box of ideas. It was truly an idiotic thing to do.

A recollected of their argument flashed against his distant clouds of grey as he continued staring into nothingness; diamonds in the shape of rain drops falling with scorching helplessness down her flushed cheeks that had swollen with anger. The pinkness of her nose that had been gained through her wracking sobs, her curls falling out of the windswept bun. What made him cringe inwardly at all of this was his ability to note all this through their little spat. It was all these little quirks of observation that drove him to insanity that night. It was all he could picture. Her tongue licking over her dry lips continuously as she hissed her counterattacks back at him, or the quick dilation of her orbs as they shaded a fraction darker in revulsion, each time he hurled an insult her way. It was this or the poetic comparison of a weeping angel falling into his mind.

He was right; he had gone fucking pathetic.

It was beautiful.

Mental too, might he add. The scowl that was seen by many in years reformed at the edges of his parches lips. There it was again. _Beautiful_. The eerie feeling of it stalking his thoughts drove him to hostility. A fraction of a second his eyes would drop for a quick rest, she would appear. It was though it was magic created by her but in time he realised she plagued him. He had always thought she was plain. And she was. But it was becoming seemingly obvious that the innocence that dripped off her skin like a waterfall or the wit that fell back on her tongue that came off in waves drove away any flaws in her appearance. But there wasn't one really. Her skin didn't need coverage, her eyes didn't need definition and her lips didn't need any colour.

He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But one thing he did _know_ was that he positively hated it.

He had seen many forms of beauty that grew within women. Narcissa Malfoy being the best example. Regular height, slender form, a mane of silver hair that glittered gold under the richest of lights. The aging yet soft lines that held her face in complete pieces. The soft twinkle of her blue eyes that once held young youth but now held the haunting burden of what was to be expected of her. As Lady Malfoy.

And then there was Pansy Parkinson. Moving on from the horrid stages of puberty, the pureblood Slytherin managed to radiate beauty that reminded him of one of those Russian dolls she would play with, in their younger years. The once acne filled skin now glowed a rich olive tone. The silken ebony of hair she had managed to tame in straight strands. Her eyes, though a porcelain blue glittered a murderous grey followed by perfectly shaped lips. She had also managed to fix her nose which evolved as she grew. Her beauty was one which men would fawn over. A glamorous sort of shine.

Point was, there were many defined examples of what beauty is; all which he had witnessed in his hormonal, teenage tears yet the Image of Granger's beauty was one horrendous thought and another to beat. He thought of her. How she looked under the starless night yesterday. Salts of innocence dripping away leaving her naked. Bare, for his eyes. Lips swollen; double its size. The crumbling intakes of breaths she attempted to control. The hue flush of her cheeks and nose. It was all screaming at him. To do something. To say something. But all he could do was take her in with covered mesmerised eyes and a cold exterior.

She _had_ beauty. But it was beautifully subtle.

_Beautiful_.

_Fuck_; Draco groaned the first of many groans and turned his head to his pillow as he desperately tried to delete the image of a beautiful Granger out of his mind. He could distinctly recall the memory in which the word was echoed into his naive mind.

_He was aging his fourth year. A cleansweep in hand – which was popular then – with a mischievous smile that adorned his chubby features as he entered the decorated halls in which a celebration would attend. He took a smart guess and proposed it was the anniversary of six years worth of marriage to his parents. He was then accompanied by a much younger Lucius Malfoy; his father who stood with a posture of aerodynamic pride as he waited at the base of the grand Malfoy staircase, acknowledging the start of the party by the sound of classical jazz faintly hitting the hallway. _

_Gargled giggles left his mouth as he asked his father in the silencing patience, for what he was expecting. The elder was yet to reply when they were both momentarily distracted as an enchanting presence filled their sights. The stunning persona of his mother hit his eyes as she practically glided down the staircase, the fitting dress revealing her perfect post-pregnant figure which glimmered under the grand chandelier that hung above it; revealing the adoring colours of herbal emerald, charcoal black and the striking silver. _

_The reaction? A stretched toothless grin as she neared him, feeling a rush of wind as he ran to his mothers' embrace. The innocent-filled words; 'you look pretty mommy'. The harmonic laugh that had erupted out of her as she lifted him into a much tighter embrace. The returning words of affectionate pleasure as she flicked his nose childishly; "Well you look rather dashing yourself Mr Malfoy." With a smile he seemed to love receiving more often, he leant over to place his sloppy toddler lips over her fluorescent cheeks with a warming child kiss. With the lasting image of his mother's eyes twinkling with love, he dropped the embrace to then catch the attention of his father who stood, silently watching the scene; tugging on the silk stitched robes. Yet again, he gurgled with laughter; 'Father, doesn't she look nice?'_

_Nice wasn't even the appropriate word in his father's dictionary. _

"_Beautiful." He breathed out through his dumbfounded lips as he gazed wantonly at his wife who flushed under the adoration of her husband's gaze. _

The memory escaped his mind just as it had appeared, leaving nothing but angered sighs that filled the silenced room, bringing with it also; the foreign texture of a gap within his stomach. With a noncommittal grunt at the back of his throat, he flipped his form around so he lay on his stomach as he stared into nothingness; a scowl forming onto his once-dazed expression.

It was Granger.

All the bullshit she had shot him with as he stayed over, had triggered unwanted memories; gaining nothing but unwanted humanely feelings of affection. Un-_fucking_-desired affection. With the sudden praise his mind had conjured on her appearance and the mystical scent that seemed to stalk him; he seemed it fit for him to suddenly go barking mad. And so, hiding way for just a couple of moments just for him to gather his thoughts and enclose his bearings, seemed a fair deal. Granger wasn't that in need for him. He believed she would be grateful for the lack of his presence.

It was as if he was in a bloody movie. It was all he could think of to narrow his predicament. Thoughts flash forwarded. Or did the opposite. Or it replayed over and over again on stupid yet particular scenes that were too _fucking_ stubborn to depart out of his head. And the only thought that seemed to be on continuous reply was the last of their conversational actions the night before; the soothing yet uncaring words that had escaped from his mouth in what seemed to be a gut-wrenching hope to calm the Gryffindor's stricken-self down.

And her scent did nothing to help but just join his own; mingling dangerously as he felt her beneath him, soft in all the right places against all his hard angles. The frank questions that she had asked in her moment of glory, in supple hope to settle the confusion that had grown during his stay. The last of the questions were _fucking_ bizarre yet he was the moron who had answered in murmurs as he allowed his words to be drowned away with her curls. He hadn't realised the minutes he had wasted to calm her down had actually driven her into a slumber. Deep enough for his soft calls to not awaken her beauty sleep she seemed to be in dire need of. He couldn't have been in a more awkward position if he wanted to.

The consideration of calling out of helped died very quickly knowing the chancrous mood she would hold when her parents would fuss over her health; and so the solution to his problem he had decided was definitely not on his list of favours. Reaching down, he gently lifted the ends of her knees, brows rising during the ordeal at the surprise of her light weight, before beginning his contempt journey to place her away in her room, away from him.

Re-thinking over his decision, Draco slapped a hand down his face, smothering his cry. It wasn't exactly the best elucidation he had thought of in his life. Levitation would have been best – but what bombarded him next when he entered her threshold, it probably seemed an idea Weasley would have made.

First, came the excruciating disgust that curled his stomach at the _pleasant_ warmth that surged into him as she, on impulse, wrapped her thin arms around the base of his neck in support from falling; the scowl that had dripped his lips were missed by her light breathing. Three-quarters across the lawn, the witch had then down an action so stupid that if she was in a right state of consciousness, she would have chosen to fall off the astronomy tower; sadly she was completely out of her lights and so it passed by with only repugnance from the blonde as the piling feeling of dropping her and walking away, would leave him content.

For Hermione had emitted a sigh of comfort as she laid her curl-ridden head against the visible crook of his neck, the slender dip of her nose nuzzling against the rich texture of his skin, liberating slumber breaths to fan over the side of his neck causing the faint hairs to prickle up in shuddered vulgar. To say it was pleasant would be a lie coming out of his mouth but he was so used to lying that it had become a second language to him. Next to ironic sarcasm of course.

He recalled the dreaded moment of her parents dropping all what was placed in their hands as they dashed over to him upon noticing the limp form of their daughter in _his_ hands, no explanation sent as expected, leaving him with just silent words. He remembered the glint of murder passing her father's eyes as he took a step towards him when thankfully; Carter had reasoned the situation with forced lies as she looked at him for a deeper truth. He hadn't met her gaze. The words had slipped out easily; a conversation amidst laughter before silence causing sleep to fulfil her. Upon the sceptical glances of her parents, the question was asked of the tear stains left on her windblown features. The answer? He mentioned of how she shed a load of her feelings about missing a friend. Watched how the relief poured out of her parents as they placed a shedding kiss on their daughter's forehead before leaving him to brush past the awkward atmosphere to place her under her comforters.

A sneer formed on his charming features as he gently laid her under the covers, his hands probing her sleep much too gentler than he had originally planned. It was that – the simple glow through her shaded curtains to see her relaxed image, her cheeks cleared of any tension, her hair spraying head in a mass of designed halo; her lips parted as she emitted calm breaths. The simple yet detailed notes he shouldn't have perceived, but did.

And what the worst thing that bought irremovable guilt within him; was the fact that he wanted to kiss her. Just the simple brush of his lips against her forehead – just like his mother would do for him – to savour the taste of strawberries in his mouth. To enchant the wonderstruck scent that broke him into shattered pieces. It was craving his desire more than anything. Oh how he wished for another quick breath in against her hair. The simple yet innocent moves that she brought forward after that night drove him crazy.

She was oblivious; she always was.

He was ravenous; he _never_ was.

A simple mistake lead to this fierce desire he knew not how to stop. And he wanted more. Dear Merlin, he just wanted one last taste of how she felt under him, her arms imploring his shoulders and back, raking his locks just like she did that first day of his visit. Her lips against his, their breath mingling in defined unison. He shouldn't have to feel like this, he growled. It was wrong. It was completely out of his fucking comfort world.

It was just fucking _wrong_.

"For someone who woke up before me, you sure are taking a long time to get out of bed. Waiting for the right moment for a quick snog session with Granger?"

Draco threw his pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"The boys have been in here far too long; take my advice and take them out somewhere. A fresh breather will do you all good."<p>

"They've been here for three days."

"Exactly." Jane sent her daughter a prim look over her shoulder "Take them out somewhere."

"Since you proposed this ludicrous idea Mrs G; why don't you suggest a place for us to take the boys?" Alexis questioned as she bit into a strawberry.

"I don't know." Mused Jane as she placed a slice of bacon onto the sizzling saucepan. "Perhaps the county park. It's beautiful down there."

"Yes because all a teenager's dream day out is to the park and not a club." Drawled Alexis sarcastically as she took a sip of her orange juice. When she caught the stern look Jane shot her she grinned from behind the rim of the glass. "Joke, Mrs G."

With a shake of her head, Jane resumed her cooking though not before turning to her silent daughter who was playing with her platter of bacon. "Hermione, Hedwig brought post this morning." A real smile of surprise hit her lips as she looked at her mother for more information. "Hedwig?" She echoed and Jane nodded. "Where is she?" She questioned eagerly, standing up from her chair.

"The poor thing left after I gave him his treat but there's a letter from Harry and Ron on your desk –"

"Hedwig?" A different voice echoed the messenger's name and it reverberated into the question and into Hermione's ears. She couldn't help but cringe and felt the once happy bubble within her deflate by the second. "Am I to say he's your white feathered friend?" The innuendo was smart but the connotation was not. Turning, Hermione found the Slytherin Prince himself leaning against the kitchen frame, with a serious expression on his face, Blaise right beside him. With a wary glance shot at him, she nodded. "Potter sends you letters?" He questioned and Hermione caught the distaste within his tone.

"What? I'm suddenly not allowed to have letters from friends?" It was a sore retaliation but last night's encounter hadn't slipped through her mind and all she wanted was to ignore him. Ignore him till it was absolutely necessary to talk with him.

"S'not my problem with your worldly affairs." Sniffed Draco away but his eyes still held seriousness as he probed her with yet another question. "Isn't he smart enough to know that the letter may be intercepted?" The question was smart. Unfortunately it was also true.

It didn't take her more than three seconds to push past him and run up the stairs to her room. When there, she threw herself into her room; eyes frantic as she searched for a sealed piece of parchment. It took a little more than a minute before she found the letter on top of scraps files of paperwork she had yet to sort. She then looked around properly in her room and noticed how her cousin's stay had affected her room more than anything.

Despite the annoyance that began to surge through her veins, she desperately tried to ignore it as she pulled out the latter, immediately recognizing the short scratchy writing of her spectacled friend. The parchment was worn and the ink, fading. It wasn't as good as she had expected but anything to hear from him would help. Peeling off the envelope, she pulled out the short tack of a note.

_Bookworm,_

_Sorry for the delay in the letter. Me and Ginger are worried it might get intercepted. The amounts of arguments we held over the decision of sending it, was unbelievable. Truly. Can't say much. All we heard is that a couple of Muggles were murdered the day before yesterday and it's vital for you to __**not**__ go wandering out alone especially with Alexis. Sorry for being all commanding. Ginger was worse. Do not reply to this, it's most definitely sure to be intercepted. Our apology for the brief letter. Stay safe. Oh and thank you for the gift by the way. You shouldn't have. We miss you and love you._

_Raven and Ginger. _

_X_

The smile that was placed on her features at the beginning had dropped till nothing but a sombre expression radiated. Leaving nothing but acceptance. Re-reading the bold letters said by Harry on her safety caused a small smile to etch on her lips. It grew wider when she thought of Malfoy. He was wrong. The cocky git. They weren't stupid at all.

At least one of the two weren't.

* * *

><p>"You want to go some deserted park where old wrinkly people like to walk and snotty little brats run around?"<p>

"Yes; I promised my girlfriend." Chloe scowled when Draco swiftly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist who faked a real smile.

She shook her head and placed on a huge grin. "You can do that another day." She waved off, fluttering her lashes slightly as she waited for the answer of agreement.

"I don't think you understand the concept of promises." Draco said his voice smooth and cold. Chloe's eyes flashed an emotion both he and Hermione could not predict but it didn't matter as Chloe sniffed in disdain before walking out the room leaving her words hanging in the tensed room; "Give me five minutes."

"I'm holding you onto that." Alexis drawled out loudly and Hermione shot her a look of exasperation. "Don't give me that look." She sat straight on her seat and shot Hermione a glower. "Did you really have to choose the county park out of all places?"

Hermione sighed. "You know I'm not good at lying and it was the first thing that came to mind!" She protested when Alexis shot her a look. "Mum mentioned it in the morning and so I improvised." When Alexis still looked unconvinced Hermione continued. "And how was I supposed to know Chloe would be willing enough to jump in? I thought after me mentioning it, Chloe would disregard it." She looked at her hands. "But apparently, a day out with our boy toys was too tempting."

"Arww, Granger just gave me a label." Blaise' Italian voice charmed its way to her. He shot Alexis a mischievous grin. "I think she's warming up to me."

* * *

><p>"So who's going to drive?" The question was beyond credit. Or so Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes upon Blaise' blasé question.<p>

"What sort of question is that?" She took care in lowering her volume so Alexis and Chloe would not overhear. "Tis a muggle convention Zabini." She gave him a serious look. "Obviously me." She answered leaning across him to get her father's car keys on the key latch.

"And why have you suddenly given yourself the privilege of gaining the driver's seat?" Interjected Draco with a smirk as he looked down on her.

Hermione laughed. "Nice Malfoy." She mused as she placed on a thin cardigan over her shoulders, not failing to notice his eyes following each movement. "As if you can drive a –" She stopped short when she caught the glint of malice that shined in his eyes and immediately suspicion clouded her features. "You guys don't know how to drive." It wasn't a question, but a voice of disbelief-etched statement. "Right?"

"I'm acutely aware that I hadn't mentioned anything about me _not_ being able to drive a car Granger." Her eyes narrowed immediately upon the deliberate use of words. Opening her mouth to retort words that were something remarkably witty that would assumedly wound any other's pride – except Draco Malfoy's – Alexis' squeal reached her ears before anything else could be said.

"Oh my ... _fucking_ Christ!" The use of profanity only worsened Hermione's sense of dread. "Hermione, I really don't mind your use of travel at all, but we _have_ to sit in this piece of heaven!"

Only Draco Malfoy was there to witness the cringe that shuddered out of Hermione's form. The smirk was one of committed pride as he shook a pair of keys around his index finger. "I'll take that as _my_ car." He hummed in pleasure, the Hogwarts national anthem on his tongue as he whistled his way towards their newly chosen level of transport.

"Jealous much?" She had forgotten his partner in crime, who was several feet to the right of her. His voice was smooth and he smirked when she shot him a glare and turned away to receive her bag to then walk away. His smirk widened by the second as he took in her stubborn persona walk away.

She was highly aware of the smug stare she was gaining from Malfoy but chose to face the ignorant side of herself as she pushed her way to see what Alexis had caused a commotion over. A commotion to be caused, indeed. It was an arguable point to say that Hermione's mouth dropped an inch due to the masking glory of what lay before her. It was also an arguable point to say that Hermione's mouth dropped open an inch due to the lingering wisps of cigarette smoke blown out by a walking bystander.

A Lamborghini – to be precise – a black Lamborghini stood before her, its shimmering parlour of metal winking at her smugly revelling the splendour of its convertible.

"Merlin's beard." The words were breathed through a controlled gasp as she inspected the car wonderingly. She hadn't exactly been insured for her parent's car, yet being over the summer sent an extra advantage. Now, her eyes were set towards her newly found lover as she felt her fingers brush the angular edge of the hood.

"Like what you see?" The whisper was unmistakable as it blew into her ear, soft and warm. Narrowing her pleasure towards the gorgeous image of the car, she turned to the Slytherin who stood behind her, a smug smirk pulling at his lips as he leant against his property. "Cat got your tongue?" He mocked when she hadn't responded.

She pursed her lips at his words. "Not at all." She spoke. "I was just admiring the car," he grinned at her words, "but thinking at the same time how something so beautiful was owned by a demeaning worker of the devil."

The cat certainly got his tongue.

"You're driving." His response was interrupted the bibulous blonde cried out her demand as she nestled herself in the car.

Draco merely smirked as he opened the head passenger seat. "As you wish." He smirked to the blonde who responded with a haughty wink as her boyfriend settled himself beside her. He then turned to his stubborn girlfriend who stood a few feet away, a sour expression adorning her face as he – like a true gentleman – opened the door wide for her. "Would you like to get in?"

And they said chivalry was dead.

She shot him a look that said, _'you don't fool me' _as he openly acted like the chivalrous boyfriend she knew he wouldn't want to be. With pursed lips she walked around towards the outstretched door. "Why I thought you'd never ask!" Hermione watched in amusement as Draco's eyes widened in surprise when Chloe barged past her and settled herself quickly and comfortably in the seat Malfoy had opened for her.

He didn't shut the door however, as she expected him to. He shot her a cool look and leant against the front hood of his car. "I don't want to say this twice and I'm sure I'm not going to need to when I say this; Granger," he pointed towards the brunette who watched with smirking eyes," is to sit there." He moved his finger towards the seat where Chloe now sat.

The Scot wasn't fazed. "Surely for one ride you can manage without Hermione?" She drawled out sweetly, hoping to get rid of the irritance that was quickly sticking on her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

When Chloe realised he was not going to let it drop, she sighed and with much deliberate dramatic sighs, she got off the seat and – making sure to hit Hermione – walked herself back to the back seat besides Blaise who shot his pale friend a glare. Malfoy's response was a dip of his head in acknowledgement and the tell-tale smirk. Upon noticing Hermione had comfortably sat herself in the passenger's seat, he closed the outstretched door and walked around to settle in the driver's seat. "You do know how to drive don't you?" Hermione suddenly whispered in fear as Draco reared his gears. He turned his head towards her with a wide smirk. "You weren't bluffing were you?"

She screamed as he drove out of the driveway with a swift jerk.

* * *

><p>"You're the foulest of gits I've ever met."<p>

A snort. "Please, I'm probably the only git Potty and Ginger would have allowed you to meet."

"And there it is." Hermione glared at him viciously. "You know, I was wondering when the next Harry and Ron assault would be mentioned."

"Hey, it isn't as if I've insulted them." Draco looked down at her with frowning lips. "Then again, being here today in this world is the biggest insult to everyone really."

Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest daintily. "You'll never stop being a pig-headed arse will you?"

"And you'll never stop being the uppity Gryffindor you are, so I guess we can call ourselves even." Drawled Draco noncommittally as he looked straight ahead. Before Hermione could open her mouth however, Draco's scowl broke her to it. "You call this a park?" He questioned with distaste as he glanced around his surroundings. It was a large vegetation, with plenty of trees and fields to plan a trek. But there was hardly a children's play area – that's where he would have guessed it would have been a common park. But it was slightly deserted.

"It's like a bigger version of a local park and a smaller version of a lovely countryside view."

"It's a dry waste-land if you ask me."

"Trouble in paradise?" Hermione closed her mouth and turned towards the culprit who interrupted her next voice of argument. Blaise stood there with his hands tucked in his trousers, wearing a mask of hiding amusement as he looked between the foes. He caught Hermione's steaming look of anger and changed the direction of conversation. "We've decided to go to a cafe and have a bit of a brunch before we decide to have a bit of fun."

A waitress, no younger than Hermione's age appeared their way, pen and pad in hand as she waited expectantly at them for an order. Her hair strangely resembled her Weasley she-friend, the striking posture of wavy locks punctuation under the summer's sun. "You're order?" Her tone, however, certainly wasn't the sugared fiery her friend held.

"Yes." Alexis replied. "Can we have...?" The rest of her friend's words droned out of her mind as her glance fled over to the blonde who seemed to be had watching her; when upon noticing her knowing of the stolen act, he turned away seemingly interested in what Alexis had to say.

The sudden playback of a stolen scene washed back over her; brows drawing in, eyes narrowing, lips thinning to a straight line, she watched in awe as the panorama unfolded in her mind recollecting the information in which she lost. The memory in which she had found blurred the next morning – as if awoken from a large hangover plagued her mind all day, till the emptiness of feeling nothing washed her as she realised nothing would be gained from it anyway.

It seemed as if her mind had chosen the time to agree with her commands as it unfolded the clear visual of what patently happened that night. How he brought the unnerving pressure within her to tell what she was upset about, her use of language towards him, the moment where he broke her and she spilled all the fears that hung on her shoulders – a burden – throughout the year.

How she felt deep arms snuggle her into a tight embrace out of what – she knew not what of. But knew that it felt too good to be true. How her mind somehow faced the reality of the situation and began to protest against the warmth it craved as she fought. Then the words that caught her into a complete catastrophic mess.

'_I don't hate you.'_

But of course he did. It was logical enough to reason for it. The words were not only spoken with cringing uncertainty but with the tone, one of which when she used upon her friends to explain something vital needed information – mostly reasoning behind You-know-who.

'_I don't hate you... I just don't like you...there's a difference...'_

For there was a difference. A large portioned chunk of a difference. But what difference would it have made to Draco Malfoy? More than she thought; she gave him credit for that. It was then the realisation of the ending of their conversation caused an embarrassing flush to rise over her cheeks. She had slept on Malfoy.

Keyword; _on._

With a regrettable sigh, she peeked through the wizard occupying her thoughts through her lashes and pulled a face. As much as a mature-looking man he could become, it would be blind not to notice the sullen wallow of his cheeks or the frail slimness of his body. The purple shadows under his eyes proved no less though he had regained most colour through the couple of days over her house. What thoughts could he possibly endure to starve himself weak?

He certainly wasn't normal this year around.

Though the taunts he held for her and her friends haunted her to the day, it wasn't as inviting as expected. She _had_ noticed the slip down of his grades and the wearer he had turned during the weeks got on. Being ill was one thing. Being under stress was another.

She knew the mission in which he was forced to act upon in order of punishment for what his father had attained back in their fifth year; and reliving the memory brought a wince on her face as the guilty thought of her being the culprit of his late actions. And though him not having the weakening courage to behold the task before him, the strange assumption in which Harry had plagued her mind with being a deatheater brought many questions in which she realised were petty doubt.

He was _not_ a deatheater.

Even Malfoy wouldn't stoop that low.

But like said before, he looked healthier as if he had caught his breath from running. It was then she recalled the moment in which their eyes had locked in a proximity view in which had disgusted her as well as immersed her.

The view in which she knew would be the normal erotic clouds that annoyed her greatly was somehow morphed into the dawn of season immersion that took her breath away. The normal grey pools that were sardonically filled with sneering sarcasm was replaced by the utmost intense feelings he had hoped to lock with layers but found near impossible – that or, it was her lucky day.

What astonished her was the breathtaking ice that splattered at the inner core of his iris' merging with the stone cold wash of grey. It was the perplexing knowledge of the soul hidden emotions he kept in those sparkle of diamonds in his shades where normally kept the cool manner of disdain. That's what she found herself in gaining to look away from their locked gaze of injury healing where she knew a moment longer and she would have acted upon something she would have regretted.

Beautiful.

It was that simple to place all the things she had felt lost in those orbs of wonder to be described as. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Then the masking idiocy of gazing dreamingly at Malfoy's startling orbs did it then morph into the well known one's of one of her two dearest friends. It shone mirth and loss. Love and hate. Gratefulness and wonder. Shimmering the right shade of emerald beneath his mother's once adorned wellness. The stunning adorners of what she loved about Harry Potter so much.

Recalling upon the hazel tint – his father's genes – merged between his mother's green solely brought back the Malfoy in purpose. With a sigh she finally managed to relive a content sigh as the all too familiar warmth of a memory washed as she recalled particular nights where he had opened up – much likely to her than Ron – as she soothed him with the curling lace of her hands against his messy locks reassuring him that she was there beside him. Every single of the phase he would have to meet. She and Ron were there. That both loved him. She loved him.

For after all, that was the truth.

The crooked grin behind the oh-so-smash-able spectacles washed away as the freckling grin perched her mind. Ronald Weasley was first and foremost her realistic crush. The sparkling blue that knew far much less than hoped for winked at her, managing to bring a contended smile on her features for the past year. What a year it was.

Though the warmth security she felt when noticing the familiar orbs of loyalty and trust it didn't bring the same wash of exotic adrenaline that she had felt upon the simple lock of eyes with the devils spawn. He was complicated.

_When was he never?_

He was forcing her yesterday night. And though it angered her greatly it also confused her. Normally, the blonde wouldn't be anywhere near fifty feet from her, but he proved her wrong; despite their situation.

She deliberately hadn't asked him about the kiss in which Chloe was somehow stirred in – she understood that well, but to dove right in into an intimate gesture was out of hand; in Hermione's world. On top of his never ending list of faults, he had the nerve to shot the filthy title of her being a mudblood, then protesting her from rightfully naming her place.

_He was barmy!_

Then the final words of his feelings towards her. Not hate, just dislike. A petty excuse to hide his discouragement – in her opinion. Though his feelings _may_ have been true, one thing the curly haired witch knew was that she positively _hated_ him. And nothing was going to change it. Her thoughts were fused from further research when her said sundae was placed in front of her, large scoops of pink coloured food in a luxurious bowl.

She looked up at and with a small, thanked the waitress. The muggle then made a face at the witch upon noticing the seating arrangement in which Hermione sat beside the blonde Malfoy who seemed to have his eyes settled on her. With a – preferably jealous – flash of her eyes she left, a sound choking at the base of her throat.

What the seventeen year old witch' reaction was a bite of her lip and a tilt of her head at the reward she got for thanking. It was then she noticed the odd look she was receiving the young Malfoy. Flushing, she lowered her eyes. "What?"

"Do you always thank people –?"

"It's polite." She cut off curtly with a frown. His response was merely a snort with a discontent wave of his hand. "Some people need _to_ respect in order to gain respect." Began Hermione with her lectured of a tone.

"What's to give when you already have it?" He dismissed.

"Not all have respect immediately bestowed upon them because of their name, Malfoy. Some, or majority have to work for it."

"Well there certainly is a limit for the hard work isn't there?" He played his fingers on the smooth surface of their table. "Some," he glanced up, his eyes all puzzles and mysteries, "go on the level of extreme and borderline on the verge of clingy pets?"

Hermione stood up immediately. She ignored the tell-tale signs of a smirk lifting at the corners of his lips as he leant back. "I'm going for a walk." And before Alexis could protest about wasting her sundae, she picked up the plastic cup and walked away; seeing fire.

She walked in fury for a good ten minutes before she managed to trek her way out of the fence that lined the café, revealing freshly mown fields spreading over large hills.

Yet another starstruck thing to gaze at wonderingly. With a content smile she made herself across the fields walking further from the families that encircled the flat border of the fields. With a quick jog she managed to dip under an oak tree still held under the base of flat land, slipping off her shoes to then dig her toes feeling the nutrients of the soil wash her over with calmness as she felt nature enhance her mind.

Flashing memories of aging in these fields brought a wind of choked up tears to form. Her father playing outdoor games when he was far much younger; Frisbee, badminton, really bad football, picnics. Simple, innocent things.

When the world didn't hold a burden.

Remembering the melting cream in the base of a cup, the witch began to finish it off – not wanting guilt to ride her anymore than she already held. Even if the Italian weren't here to witness the disposal of a sundae. With the devouring taste of strawberry on her tongue she continued her trek letting the field make the journey for her. Nearing a large bump on the field, her pace gained speed as she felt the first remnants of strength build in her calves as she climbed her way to the top.

Once reaching her centre point of destination she felt her muscles contract dropping her to fall on her legs as she leaned against an ancient tree finished attempting to finish the quite heavy sundae. Glancing at the drastic changes of the sky she felt a rush of anticipation fall into her at the hoping colours of a sunset.

Sunsets were one of many things that brought a hush on Hermione Granger.

One that brought evidence was a holiday trip to Fiji with her parents, on a yacht as they watched the final drifting colours of the sun fade leaving nothing but a wash of navy paint to wink lights at them.

A thought jumped into mind that brought a grumpy frown to form on the witch' charming features. Everything seemed to have looked beautiful in one's views'. The expected thought of a sunset. The wash of green paint over a deserting field. The country side in all. _His_ eyes.

And there, a scowl morphed onto her expression. She found an exit route to get away from him and yet here she was thinking about him – or moreover, his eyes. With a shake of her curls she turned her gaze to the field below the large sledge of the hill blocking sight from any beauty that may have hid itself there. When Hermione suddenly gasped out, it seemed there was something hiding. Leaving her half-finished sundae she stood up with a quick brush of her clothes before running towards the direction of twinkling colours. She stopped, short of breath, a hint of a tired smile on her features as she saw the first.

A lily.

Smiling up at her, it bloomed the merging colours of pallid white and sunflower yellow. Bending slightly, she picked off the stem pulling out the white blossom in the base of her palm. Soft as a feather, simple as a book, beautiful as a pearl.

_Beautiful. _

There it was again. But, this beautiful flower didn't live in a house. This beautiful blossom didn't have feelings. This beautiful plant wasn't a witch or a wizard who attended Hogwarts. This beautiful bloom didn't have to be of inferior birth. This beautiful ornament didn't have to pretend her life was a joy. This beautiful thing had no idea whatsoever how it felt to be girlfriends with your enemy. This beautiful life had no idea what it was to be human.

Anger filled her quicker than rain to flood the nearest reservoir. Bubbling hatred towards the beautiful creation of one aspect of life, the brunette pulled on the flower managing to break off its backbone that now lay limply on her palm.

"You know its bad luck to tear a flower into shreds." The unmistakable voice she had endured during four days of her holidays was painfully heard. Though she recognized it, it caused her by surprise and she let out a shriek whipping around to see the intruder.

Her actions seemed to fire back at her as she managed to slip due to the surprise and fall on her backside squashing some other bed of flowers seeded across the field. A painful groan emitted from someone. It wasn't till the fuzzy outline of an outstretched hand proved that it came from her own mouth. Dizzy, she let the intruder haul her up.

"Thank you." She murmured in confusion as she let her eyes adjust to the settings around her, unintentionally swaying to her death until a pair of arms caught her.

"Easy." The voice was much closer and much easier to decipher. With a scowl she pushed herself off of his help. She shot him a look of pure revulsion. He raised a brow and looked straight at her. "Come on, I'm not that revolting to look at."

She knew. She knew he was trying to get the ambience back to their normal pureblood vs. mudblood atmosphere. He was trying to put everything back the way it was. As if he said nothing horrible not an hour ago. As if nothing had happened yesterday. As if nothing had changed. The funny thing was how could one believe something had changed in the mere course of several days?

She ignored him.

"The silent treatment again?" She could hear the sneer in his voice. It was one of those things about him, she thought. He wasn't always predictable. Usually a paradox, an anomaly. But the taciturnity he always held had its predictable perks. You'd get so accustomed to the scowl and sneer and the critical insults that it was practically imprinted in your mind. "And here I thought you were a bit more imaginative than that."

She scowled fully aware that he could not see her face but her back. "Sod off and bother someone else." She could practically feel the smugness reeking out of his forms in waves, at her crack. "I'm really not in the mood to be civil with you." She shot him a dark look over her shoulder. When he didn't move an inch but continue staring at her in that abnormal peculiar way. She shot him a dry look. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, but the real question is what are _you_ doing here?" He answered back, phrasing his words as if correcting her mistakes. One thing that Hermione Grange positively dislikes was someone correcting her when she was presumably right.

"Well I went for a walk if that couldn't register your pea-sized brain." When he merely raised her brow at her pathetic hurl at an insult, she whipped around and shot him a glare. "You're never going to stop badgering me are you?" She snapped.

"Not a chance."

She stifled a groan. "I wanted to admire the view." She pointed dryly. He cocked his head. "Alone." He blinked.

"Never took you as the sentimental type Granger. Beholding nature's art like a true poet."

"I was trying to clear my head, for your information." She cringed a moment later at her revelation. He smirked devilishly at her and she glowered.

"Well I'd take a wild guess and say it was filled with things about me –"

"You're not that special."

"So I'll resort with Potter." He crossed his arms across his chest and Hermione turned away from him, suddenly feeling the anger and irritancy deflate from within her. It took so much energy hating him. It took her even more trying to ignore him. He was this constant itch that wouldn't leave and she didn't know what to do.

"No." She sighed.

"Weasley?"

"No." She hummed, and began to walk relishing the feeling of the flower petals brushing against her bare skin.

"Rather braze of you to wear a dress that short." The sudden comment blew her out of proportion and she whipped around to find Malfoy's gaze intense and dark.

"Well that was rather random." She pointed and folded her arms. "And I don't see how it's any of your business on how short I wear my dresses."

He raised a brow and she noticed the first signs of a grin peeking through the corner of his upturned lips. "I'm not apologizing." He stated and Hermione shook her head, as if answering that she didn't expect him to. "I thought you'd be a prude even away from school."

Her eyes flashed gold and any signs of peace of light conversation fled as she huffed and turned away from him. Then before he could say anything, she let out a chuckle. "You're still a git." And her tone held disbelief.

He frowned at her back. "Well what did you expect?"

She shook her head but didn't answer. They had managed to walk to the middle of a field filled with a range of flowers all ordered in groups. They had come to a point where comfort was at its peak. The silence was bearable but filled with unanswered questions. And he could feel the gears in her minds working so he decided it on himself to break it.

"It's pretty pathetic you know." He broke out and he caught her head shift towards his direction. "Fearing for practically everyone you know." He saw her back tense and heard the slight gasp that escaped her lips at his nerve. "And here I thought you Gryffindor's were well known for their bloody courage."

"Our house doesn't define us Malfoy." Her voice was cold but held a tremor. "We are humans and therefore do not categorize in a box." She spun and turned to face him. "So having no fears would not make us human." She tilted her head at him. "It would make us a machine." He stared straight at her as if trying to work her out and she continued. "So go on. Continue. Mock me. Laugh at me. You know my fears. It's not the world's largest secret but heck it's not small either."

"What do you make me as?" His voice was emotionless and she smiled inwardly at her expectations. She didn't expect any more. She didn't answer his question however and turned away from him yet again to face the late afternoon sky. It seemed as if silence was the one thing that put the awkwardness on hold. "Where are your shoes?" His tone held neither surprise nor scorn. He watched her look down as if surprised she wasn't wearing shoes, then shrug. "Well don't you care that your feet will get dirty?"

She didn't answer but instead chose to crane her neck so she could look at him. "Why did you say you don't hate me?" So he wasn't the only one deciding to bring up key aspects of yesterday's events. He closed his eyes for a millisecond to catch his bearings before opening them to shoot an exasperated look at the brunette.

"I don't hate you." He decided to face it rather than fly away from it. It would be a dream anyway. Running away. He shrugged at her peculiar look. "Satisfied yet?"

"Well I gathered the first part." Drawled Hermione softly. Calmly. So calmly that it didn't even sound as if she was mocking. It was confusion and perplexity. "But why?" She shook her head at the sudden desperate tone. "What…why? After all that time, why did you decide to tell me after I broke down?"

"Because I never hated you Granger." His voice held defeat but his eyes held the dispassion of his answer and reason and her. "Not because you were a Muggleborn though that was the perk." He rubbed his neck as if trying to loosen the knots jammed there. "I hated Potter. Still do. I hate Weasley. You were just the easiest obstacle to get to them. That and you were insufferably annoying." He shot her a look as if to say he meant it. Because he did.

"That doesn't explain why you called me a Mudblood?"

"Because that's what you are." When she shot him a dark look he shrugged. "Don't get worked up about it. I said to infuriate your friends. I knew it didn't bother you and that turned out to be wrong, but seeing Hairy-scrotum and Measley get all worked up because of it was a good source of amusement."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't call them that. Is it so hard to call them Potter or Weasley?"

"Right." Scoffed Malfoy. "And Voldemort and my father are having a secret affair behind my back." He drawled with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear." She said softly. "You're taking that for too easily." She was laughing at him. Actually mocking him with a grin lifting the corners of her mouth and making her eyes brighter than normal. When he shot her a disgruntled look she looked away, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "So you don't hate me then?" Her words were soft, quiet. Timid. As if she was afraid he would hurl another 'Mudblood' insult.

He didn't answer but watch the soft curve of her neck where it met the junction of her shoulder. "Don't ask questions to the answer you already know." His voice wasn't as hard as he wanted nor indifferent as he expected but rather soft, and defeated like how he felt about the whole thing.

"So what do you think of me then?" He shot her a look, fully aware she was purposely ignoring his reactions. Her minds were dancing with thoughts and there were a handful of questions she wanted to ask. But smartly, she kept her mouth shut.

He should have gotten used to her bizarre yet abrupt questions, but he hadn't grasped the basis of it yet. He wondered how Potter and Weasley managed to grasp such a thing. Especially knowing how ridiculously stupid they were. With his hands dug into the pockets of his jeans, he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Just like you don't know why you were being so nice to me?"

Ah, so she _had_ heard. And with a small smirk, he realised she was so much more than what she was seen as. "Are you referring to the deed I sent your way?" He asked sardonically.

Hermione whipped around and spluttered. "The _deed_?" She echoed incredulously. "You bloody hugged me!"

He nodded unenthusiastically. "Well did it look like I had a choice?" She shot him a bored look as if unimpressed with his response. "I had to do it." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"It seems as if your cousin is known to be a peeping tom." At his raised brows, Hermione sniffed in agreement and he shook his head. "You were blubbering like an idiot and it would put an end to the whole thing if we looked as if we were arguing, so I had to shut you up."

"Nice." Hermione rolled her eyes but pulled a face a second later. "Couldn't you have chosen something less…intimate?"

He tipped his head back and laughed. And Hermione for a moment was starstruck. It was rare, like finding a fossil, to see Malfoy laughed. In fact she hardly remembered seeing him laugh back at school but to physically hear him laugh not one foot away from her, did strange things to her stomach. It felt like millisecond before the rollercoaster dip. Where your heart jumps into your throat and you feel that rush of adrenaline and excitement but death and horror and it's too much for you to handle so you just swallow it in and hope for the best.

He looked at her and his eyes twinkled with dry humour. "Well is this plan supposed to go forward or not?" He asked. "And holding your hand would have hardly helped all in all with your disastrous mood."

"Prat."

"Prude."

"Git."

"Bitch." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Bastard." Then grinned.

"Well is it then?" He changed the subject with an acknowledging tip of his head. "Is it supposed to go forward or are we here having a dawdle for no reason?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged one-armed. "I don't know." She knelt across to pick up a bunch of peonies. "But you were supposed to hate me you know." She whispered to herself, forgetting for a moment that there was only the two of them alone in a field where even a mere whisper would be carried across to his ears.

"Was I?" His voice was cool as if this didn't surprise him or affect him or perhaps even scare him a little. "Well how about it; do you hate me, Granger?" He watched her in a kneeling position and something close to niggling curiosity bloomed inside of him.

But she didn't respond and the bloom couldn't be contained. Instead he watched as she crouched down a bit further before lying down around the bed of flowers. The bunch of her own that she collected were held above her abdomen – as if one died and they were put to rest in peace. Awkward with him standing alone, he hesitantly joined her.

He decided in those moments where they said nothing that silence was their new best friend. It seemed to fit in those anomaly gaps when nothing could be said or would not be said.

"I don't hate you." She broke it moments later however, her voice so soft that he had to actually crane his ears to hear the words that escaped her tongue.

"What?" He asked slightly dumbfounded at her honest answer, shifting a bit so he felt more comfortable; one arm supporting head, the other tossed lazily across his stomach.

"You asked if I hated you." Murmured the witch. "I don't." She didn't look at him whilst she spoke though. Instead she chose to look up at the cloudless sky rather than to return his peculiar stare.

"Well now that that's covered, I think I'll sleep a bit more comfortably at night." He drawled, easing the atmosphere for the both of them.

When he dared to steal another glance at her, a tell-tale smile was lifting on her lips. "What are we doing Malfoy?" Silence left as soon as it entered, her words directing him with a blow of confusion.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her and unfortunately took the chance to breath in the familiar scent he had tried countless times since the day before to avoid. Sadly he found dead-ends. It was intoxicating. And dangerous. It filled his mind with unthinkable thoughts. Forbidden thoughts.

She gestured the air between the two of them – which wasn't much. "This." She sighed. "You. Me."

"Granger, there is no you and I." He corrected with a small smirk. It was sad really, Hermione would later on think. That they were both so insistent on keeping the boundaries as it was. That they were so scared to even step foot of it or shift it to a different layout of rules. They were persistent in holding onto the norm where it was practically extinguishable in the midst of war.

She smiled nonetheless though, because it was normal in her mind then. It was okay for him to say that because she wholly agreed. "You never let me finish." He waved his hand half-heartedly for her to continue. "We're supposed to be at each other's throats. You're supposed to blow everything up in this so called project."

The blonde shot her a sceptical look. "Me?" He scoffed. "Blow everything? _Alone_?"

Her smile stretched into a toothy grin. "Yes, you Malfoy." When he continued giving her a look of utter disbelief, her smile dropped and she sighed. "The both of us." She corrected. "We were supposed to argue till our voices were lost –"

"In case you haven't noticed, we were so close these past couple of days –"

Hermione shot him an exasperated look. "You were supposed to go home to your manor leaving Chloe to interrogate me for the rest of my life." Hermione explained.

"She wouldn't go as far as doing that." Draco pointed but when Hermione shot him the driest of looks, he looked away. "You know, I'm pretty sure I had Blaise losing his voice because of our arguments."

At his blunt words, Hermione laughed.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat. After all, any sane guy would. Melodies were singing in his ears. Her laugh was beyond to place in words. Soft and feminine. Not the high pitches squeals his friend, Pansy, _now_ sent out. Thicker wisps' of clouds formed as the lazy arrival of dusk nearing began to edge over the pale sky. A feeling dug its way into the witch's stomach. Yet another _beautiful_ thing wasn't going to surprise her.

"Why aren't you angry?" His voice didn't hold anything so it did stun the witch briefly not to answer quickly.

"What?"

"You were pissed." She frowned. "Yesterday. The day before that. And the day before –"

"I get it." She cut off with a derisive snort. "But I was pissed with you since you graced my home with your jovial presence."

"But why aren't you _now_?"

She took in a deep breath before exhaling and he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as he waited for her response. "I guess I gave up." When he didn't respond she continued. "I couldn't be asked for the life of me to fight anymore." She grounded out. "I thought I was wasting my breath –"

"Thanks." Interjected Draco dryly.

"You were the first thing that always got under my skin even when I had everything under control and I couldn't you the obvious satisfaction of winning." She looked at him to find him watching her intensely. "I don't want to argue anymore." His lips formed a line at the sombre expression on her features. "It's what everybody did all year round. And when we – well argue, I wanted end. It was bloody hard mind you –" She pulled a face at him which resulted in a boyish grin.

He clapped his hands. "Well that's the first part of my job done."

"But it was no use." Hermione corrected, turning away from him with a smile. "You were very persistent in making my life hell."

"A good attribute for a Slytherin, if I may say so myself." He winked at her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So does that mean you're not angry anymore?" He asked warily, testing he strength in not snapping immediately.

"I am angry." Ditto. "But I'm not expressing it well."

"You _are_ doing a heck of a job on it."

"Hey." She swatted his arm – almost playfully. "It's not my fault some arses are…well arses."

He smirked and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Duly noted." Then he turned to face her seriously. "But are you really?" _Angry_?

"I don't know." She nibbled on her lower lip. "Is this your way of apologizing to me?" The Granger he knew was back in.

"Malfoy's never apologize." He puffed his chest in pride and was momentarily insulted when Hermione laughed at his _faux pas_.

"Someday, Malfoy." She murmured.

"What, will we know each other till _someday_?" He questioned seriously.

"Oh god no!" Hermione answered, playfully aghast. "You're not on my wish list."

"Geesh Granger." He mocked hurt. "You know how to hurt a guy."

"Good attribute for a Gryffindor." She echoed his words to suit her perfectly. He didn't respond but looked straight at her as if he was a puzzle he had just solved but had no idea how. "Will you be up for it?"

"Will you?" He countered, not needing to ask further questions.

"No." She murmured wistfully. "But I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." She proposed, peeking at him through her lashes. "I want to do it for Alexis. I don't want her holidays to be ruined because of me especially when she's in danger of Voldemort." She finally moved her gaze away from him.

"You think it will last?" He hoarsely asked, the exhaustion of it all finally seeping its way into his words.

"No." She answered quickly. "Yes." She corrected sheepishly. "Maybe?"

"And you say _I'm_ confusing?" Malfoy shot her a look and she glared indignantly at him.

"That's because you are!" She exclaimed, any signs of softness escaping her, leaving nothing but stone hard jelly underneath.

"Pick a sensible answer." Mocked Malfoy with a taunting smirk. When she shot him a hard look he grinned. "It won't work." The grin slipped off his face and he was sombre, his tone holding all the disbelief for the both of them.

"Well it's reassuring that you keep positive thoughts."

"This is coming from the head negative factor." He retorted tartly. "We might as well stick a post-it-note on your forehead." And to follow his words, he reached over and tapped her forehead.

She swatted his hand away and crossed her arms across her chest. "I keep positive thoughts on everything." She really did. "And everyone."

"Sing a new song Granger."

"Oh but I liked this one."

He smirked at the rosy blush that painted her cheeks before her eyes suddenly opened wide. "You're right!" She suddenly exclaimed.

He was shocked at her outburst but didn't do well to his ego as his smirk grew. "It's about damn time you noticed –"

"I may have boosted your ego by accident." She narrowed her eyes at his amusement. "I mean you're right we can't do this; I mean, we're arguing already!" And to prove her point she gestured to the both of them.

"It wasn't an argument." Corrected Malfoy. "It was a discussion on your pessimist views." He said monotonously and Hermione whipped around with sparkling eyes and a smile on her lips, and a bubble of laughter in her throat.

"You know Granger." He conversed, distracting himself for not doing something as silly as like kissing her again with her hair wind-blown and lips suddenly seducing. "It's been – wait." He paused for a dramatic effect, looking at mid-air with a smirk. "It's been the longest fifteen minutes of our lives where we haven't argued."

Her stunned features softened and she fell into that pit of warming relaxation. "Well what do you know?" She murmured. "It's true." She smiled before looking away from him and closed her eyes, cherishing this small moment of peace.

"And Granger?" The blonde noticed her relaxing posture and felt it the right time to clear his throat and speak.

"Hmm?" She shifted her body towards him, her lashes fluttering at his call.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what?" Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at his features incredulously.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, eyes averted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She smirked, knowing the reason for his loss of gaze. "I heard you the first time." She watched in amusement as his neck snapped towards her. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." She laughed at his expression, morphing from shock to anger.

"Bitch."

"_Sing another song Malfoy."_ She mimicked his words.

"_But I like this one." _He smirked at their imitation.

With a hum of pleasure they turned back to sky gazing, their arms easing to the comfortable atmosphere surrounding them. "I hate to tell you I told you so Malfoy." She broke the silence with her amused words.

"What?"

"I told you you'd apologise." He opened his eyes and she felt something dangerous swirling at the pit of her stomach when she caught those eyes staring at her. Instead of wet slates, she thought of electricity. And how beautifully bright the sparks would be despite the danger. And it was ironic really. How he represented the idea well. He could be so enigmatically admirable yet able to kill with the slightest of mishaps. And the thing that made it all so terrible was when she found herself strangely liking the possibility of it. She was playing with the devil and she had a feeling it wasn't going to end in flowers and chocolates.

He had said nothing but the twitch of his lips told her he had heard; and before he could doze off in his silent stupor, she prodded him awake with her next set of words. "And Malfoy?" He lifted his head in acknowledgement. "I forgive you."

The whisper of her forgiveness echoed in his mind as he turned to lock gazes with her. Her eyes breached his own forgiveness and empathic humour – something that she hadn't given him other than hate and anger since they had met in their last stages of childhood. Instead of imploring what she hoped for, he responded with a casual smirk. "Now don't go all sentimental on me Granger. I have a reputation to uphold."

She rolled her eyes and removed her gaze from him. "In the most peaceful of times I had with Draco Malfoy, only he could go and ruin it with his bigoted use of eccentric talk." It wasn't till her mouth had stopped moving did Malfoy then interpret the end of her words. The flush that rose to his cheeks could not be hidden from Hermione's eyes and she frowned at what he could have been thinking that brought him to fluster in her presence.

If only she knew, the daring actions he made in watching the delicate move of her lips and tongue as she talked. Just a simple brush of lips – he needed. He craved. He desired. He nodded. "Okay." That wasn't the response to her words but she didn't notice. Her gaze flickered up to meet his burning ones and then leaned in instinctively watching him with confused amazement as he too, slowly, achingly leaned in, his eyes flickering from her owlish orbs to her lips where they parted in a silent gasp.

But before anything could happen that they'd both regret, Hermione sat up, her eyes bright. "Malfoy, look!" She pointed in front of her and he sat up to see what the big commotion was about.

It wasn't for a stupid reason, he'd give her that. It was a sunset. He hadn't realised how long he had been here with her, time was meaningless. And as he now watched the sun set, he thought it could not have been more of a better timing. "It's magical." He heard her breathe and angled his face so he could watch her emotions. "I'd never thought I'd see a sunset again." She whispered in adoration. Her gaze faltered for a second as she met his before with a small smile they fell on the sky once more.

"It is." He agreed but the thought still haunted him. Days later too. Of whether he was implying the sight or _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was fun? Yes, no...eh. This was a bit heavy so I helped it wasn't too confusing. I hope to make their relationship quite slow - and this was just phase one. <strong>

**Reviews are Malfoy's being civil.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	8. Guilty as charged

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 7...<strong>_

_It wasn't for a stupid reason, he'd give her that. It was a sunset. He hadn't realised how long he had been here with her, time was meaningless. And as he now watched the sun set, he thought it could not have been more of a better timing. "It's magical." He heard her breathe and angled his face so he could watch her emotions. "I'd never thought I'd see a sunset again." She whispered in adoration. Her gaze faltered for a second as she met his before with a small smile they fell on the sky once more._

"_It is." He agreed but the thought still haunted him. Days later too. Of whether he was implying the sight or her. _

* * *

><p><strong>7th Day of Summer – Part 1...<strong>

Chapter 8 – Guilty as Charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt<strong> is absent when the act is justified

* * *

><p>"Any particular reason as to why you're sitting here alone?"<p>

The young Malfoy, who had been reading of the Muggle newspapers set-forth on the coffee table beside him, looked up to see his Italian friend perched on the edge of the sofa across from him, giving him an odd look. "Oh joy."

Blaise shot him a look. "You didn't answer my question; what are you moping about, alone?"

"I don't mope." Stated Draco indignantly.

"Of course you don't – "

"I don't _mope_."

Blaise glared. And Malfoy followed suit with a darker glower. "You were thinking about Granger weren't you?"

"You haven't even been here for a minute and I'm so close to giving you a _fucking_ black eye."

Blaise merely stared at his friend coolly. "Come on Draco, if it was such a stupid question, surely there was no need to get defensive?"

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Just like you're not moping – of course not."

"Blaise," growled Malfoy in a warning tone.

"I saw you two together, yesterday." Draco's left eye twitched and Blaise sighed. "I don't understand why you decide to hide things away from me when it's related to Granger."

"Whatever gave you the thought?" Questioned Draco darkly as he rubbed his temples to get rid of the pounding headache he had since morning.

"I'm not stupid. It's only barely been a week and at the end of each day there's always broken doors, tears and your bloody mood swings."

"I'm touched you care." When Blaise shot him a dry look, he settled his lips into a thin line and stared coldly at his friend's eyes. "What do you want? To know if I imperio'd Granger in order to talk to her?"

"Oh come off it Malfoy. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know how the both of you function? You have barely talked to me since we came here."

"And that's supposed to be my fault?" Barked Draco. "I'm not the one who goes running off with my girlfriend leaving my mate to converse with a bitch who hates me and her clingy cousin." His eyes were dark now. Like winter snow-storms and Blaise knew that he was hiding something. He was touchy since last night and today wasn't any good either.

"Well whenever we do try to converse, all four of us, it always ends with you and Granger getting into a bloody spat. What do you expect us to do? Sit there and watch you two get at each other's throats?" He gave it all he got. He knew what buttons to push. Granger was not the only one. Blaise knew him. He knew what twisted him up the most and what got him to stop. Granger was the catalyst right now at this moment in time. Her name would be enough to get a rise out of the Malfoy heir.

"Well it would be great if you took my bloody side for once instead of acting neutral or pinning the blame on me."

"You know it's not the wisest of ideas to get her wounded up like that, yet you still do!"

"She's not the fucking damsel in distress in this situation here, Blaise. She wounds me up to."

"Take it like a fucking man Malfoy!" Draco growled and stood up, dragging Blaise up by the front of his tee. "Go on then." Taunted Blaise. "Punch me. You know I'm right." When all Draco could do was bare his teeth at Blaise' face, the Italian pushed himself out of Draco's grip and scowled. "Do you like Granger?"

And there everything just left from Draco. The anger left, the headache, the emotion. Leaving Draco nothing but Blaise' question ringing in his ears and weaving through every thought in his mind.

"Oh ha!" He suddenly began to laugh, deep rumbles hitting Blaise' ear chords in a suspicious beat. "Funny." Laughed the wizard. "This is one of your jokes again isn't it?" If possible, Draco laughed harder. And then, just like that, he stopped. "No I don't get it." The sarcastic humour in the blonde evaporated instantaneously into seeping scepticism. "I don't fucking get it."

"A simple no would have sufficed."

"You know what the answer was, yet you're here, questioning my views on Granger just like your girlfriend."

"Now there's no need to use that tone Draco." Blaise took a step towards him. "For Merlin's sake, I only asked a question and here you are, wetting your pants because of it and getting on my nerves." He looked at Draco's drawn-in features and asked again. "Do you like her?"

"No." And there were no more petty lies He most certainly did not like Hermione Granger. "We just talked yesterday!"

"You…" The anger was slowly seeping away from the Italian leaving confusion and exhaustion, "_talked_?"

"Oh is that such a bloody surprise now?"

"Honestly, it actually is." When Draco shot him a look, he elaborated. "Who else wouldn't find it a bloody surprise? How'd you think Merlin is reacting in his grave when he finds out that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy – who by the way have sworn to be enemies since what? At the age of eleven – talked _together_ without hexing each other?" The comic Blaise had re-entered leaving Draco to sigh.

"It wasn't a conversation about flowers." Grumbled the pale Slytherin as he raked a hand through his hair. "We were negotiating, per se." When Blaise stared at him blankly, he continued. "It was a basic truce." When Blaise continued with the blasé façade, Draco continued with a growl. "About the fucking situation, okay."

"Draco!"

Draco cringed and the anger shrunk away into horror and hate. "Oh bloody hell here we go." He muttered, turning around to find Chloe making her way to them. "Yes?" He called out, trying his hardest not to insult the Scot as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Would you mind driving me to Westfield? You can bring Hermione along with you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You, Hermione Granger, can be evil when you want to." Groaned an exhausted Alexis as she fell on a chair. "Dragging me along for a good three hours whilst her highness shopped."<p>

"I wasn't going to let myself be alone with both Malfoy and Chloe for three hours." Countered Hermione as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of orange juice. She poured it into two glasses and noticed the two wizards enter; annoyed and also, like them, worn out. She pulled out an extra two glasses.

"I'm not apologizing for putting you through this you know." Said Alexis shooting a pointed look at her friend. "It was all Hermione's fault."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who agreed to go with her." Hermione defensively said, shooting a look at Malfoy who frowned.

"I thought it'd get her off my back. For a couple of days at least." He nodded in thanks as Hermione handed him the beverage before sitting beside him on the counter which he had carelessly plopped on. With a chorus of thank yous said, they all gulped the drink greedily, as if their life depended on it.

She watched him as he wiped the excess water substance around his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He noticed. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare Granger?"

"They did if I happened to be staring." Said Hermione as she took a large gulp of the concentrated orange squash. She noticed, even after that he was staring at her oddly. As if she was an artefact that could not be named or recognized; his head tilted to watch her carefully.

Hoping that he could not see the blush rising from her neck, she tuned herself to the conversation Alexis was having with Blaise. "That bitch!" Cried Alexis. "I feel like getting one of those voodoo copies of her and just…pulling her pretty little head off." She motioned with her hands, a weird twisted display before allowing them to fall limp by her sides.

"You know what we should do?" Suggested Hermione abruptly, a spark of fire forming in her pupils. "We should pull a prank on her!"

Christmas had come early for Alexis Carter. "Why the _fuck_ hadn't I thought of that before?" She scolded herself, her head tilted in doubt.

Hermione laughed. "I think you're losing your touch Alex."

"I think I am too." Said the Muggle in worry. "But I think this one joke will bring it back." And she was back into the world of scheming wonders and revenge.

Hermione grinned but lost the humour when she caught Blaise' expression as he stared at her. "What?" She questioned, a bit defensively if she may have said so herself.

"Hermione Granger," he began in a mock awestruck voice, "suggesting a prank?" His lips twitched with a smile. "On her cousin no less." He continued and Hermione flushed. "Have pigs started to fly?"

"Ha ha." Hermione stated dryly but smiled nonetheless at Blaise' charming grin. "There's a lot that you don't know about me, Zabini. And the first is that I'm no angel."

"Really?" He guffawed sceptically and she felt Malfoy beside her shake slightly with amusement. "_The_ Hermione Granger getting her hands a bit dirty?" Blaise smirked. "I don't believe it."

Hermione opened her mouth with a huff to object when Malfoy cut in with deceiving smirks and twinkling eyes. "Granger, I've never seen you drop a book in fear of disrespecting the damn thing and you're telling us that you often participate in the art of mischief."

Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulders and stared at Draco coolly, her eyes betraying nothing. "Let me be the first to remind you how I'm very close to the Weasley twins, who may I add, are the known or titled as head pranksters of the school."

"What? The only bearable ones from the Weasel clan?"

Before Hermione could raise her hand to swat him on the back of the head – the one thing he was expecting – Alexis cut them off. "I have the perfect plan!" She exclaimed; her tone giddy, her eyes alight and her face shining. Three sets of heads turned towards her. "Nothing big," she forewarned, "Or both Hermione _and_ her parents would murder me in my sleep –"

"I would do no such thing!" Interjected Hermione with a gasp.

"But it's simple." She smiled wickedly. "And perfect." A Slytherin-like smile rose on her lips. She grinned and indicated for all to come closer; and she murmured the 'perfect' plan into their ears, watching a small smirk appear on each of their faces, a twinkle of mischief glowing in their pupils.

"When is it ready to go forth?" Asked Hermione with a small sly grin of her own.

The Muggle grinned evilly. "Midnight."

* * *

><p>"This is the stupidest prank anyone could think of."<p>

The Malfoy heir sat beside the Gryffindor who was curled up on the hammock, concentration poured over a book as he watched, bored; their friends having abandoned them long ago. "You got any better ideas?" Responded Hermione, not diverting her gaze from the imprinted words.

"Yes." Drawled the blonde with a sneer. "Tons better I assure you." He tore a flower from the bush next to them and twirled the stem.

"Do they involve magic?" Questioned the witch smartly, her eyes never once leaving the page.

"Are you a witch or not?"

She didn't answer his question. "Then they are not pranks." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What part of pranks do you not understand?" Sneered Malfoy as he took the sight of her snuggled at the corner of the seat. Her hair tied in a ponytail, features focussed on a book. On a goddamn _book_.

"They are not pranks if one Muggle is involved; or is presumably the victim in our case." This time, she did look at him. Lifting her gaze from her one source of comfort, all to give him a pointed stare. When Draco stared at her in silent anger she continued. "Would you like to be the one to unleash this ultimate wizard power to a Muggle?" She questioned tartly and he scowled.

"It's only Blaise's girlfriend."

"Yes but you had such a hard time holding onto the fact that Muggleborns shared the same power, why someone who doesn't even have the ability?" Asked Hermione philosophically.

"Ah, so we're not done on using that against me?" The blonde sneered down at her. "Even after I presumably apologized."

"Did you mean it?" She knew she was being the world's largest bitch, but yesterday took its toll on her this morning and she fell back into what any sane person would do. She denied it and tried to hide from it. She fell back into her pathetic little bubble and attacked when he tried to wake around it.

"You forgave me for it." He pointed out, deliberately ignoring her question. His eyes were glowing mercury now, and she was suddenly fascinated.

"Before I realised you may have not actually meant it." Her stare was unfathomable and he felt compelled to know what was lurking in between the browns, hazels and gold. But then her words hit him like a bucket of cold ice and he felt something freeze momentarily. It was as if she'd noticed, she'd felt the same shiver because the next thing, she said; "I'm sorry." As she rubbed her temples. "It's just a bit out of place, you know. Actually having to talk to you without having the need to hex you."

"Oh well thanks." His voice was so dry it could have crackled and Hermione shook her head.

"And it doesn't help with you being your cocky self."

"Cocky self you say Granger?" He repeated with a smug smirk.

She let out a muffled snort of disgust before reached over and swatted his arm, brows drawn in partially in amusement, partially in repulsion. "Grow up." He didn't say anything but continue to smirk and she shook her head and sighed. "I would have loved to use magic Malfoy," she began. "But we're sticking to Muggle jokes – and it wasn't me who came up with the plan." And with a small attempt at a smile, she returned to her book indicating the end of their conversation.

He sighed at her quick succession of ending their conversations; he let his gaze sweep over to the couple who had made their way to the mini summerhouse at the far corner of the Granger's garden to find them in a tight embrace. He pulled a face and emitted a sound of disgust. "That's disgusting."

Hermione looked up for a moment to catch the object of his stare. "Their only hugging."

"And apparently kissing."

"Be glad it's not a full-blown snog." Lightened the witch with a small smile before she dipped her head back down towards her book.

He ignored her light-hearted attempt to make him smile and turned to face her; feeling the boredom seep into his bones. He was her guest; it was her aim to keep him entertained. "What are you reading?" He asked casually.

"Why do you need to know?" She hummed, not once lifting her gaze or head.

"Just starting a conversation." He said with a scowl before turning away, knowing that talking to the prissy know-it-all was useless.

"It's pride and prejudice." Her voice was soft and almost defeated, as if feeling guilty to her snappish retort.

"That blasted Muggle romance novel?"

Her head snapped up to meet him in a bright light. "You've read it?" She breathed. He nodded with a look of wariness. "But, it's by a Muggle Author; Jane Austen."

He looked away, almost sheepishly and flushed. "I am aware." When he felt her impenetrable stare holing his skull, he continued. "The Malfoy library gets a bit boring after a well. Even after you've finished reading all the books, thrice."

When he dared take a chance to look at her, her eyes shone with something akin to envy. "The whole library?"

He nodded, a smirk itching across his features. "Merlin's pants Granger; I've never seen you happy since you re-read the pre-edition of Hogwarts a History."

She gasped. "You've read that too?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

She shook her head with a small frown. "Not anyone that I know of. Not even Harry and Ron." He shook his head as if to say _typical_. "But I thought I was the only one who managed to like Hogwarts a History."

"Slow down Granger." He leant against the hammock, his features relaxed. "Like? I said I _read_ the book, nothing about enjoying it."

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment and the twinkle in her eye began to find. "You didn't like it?"

"No I liked it."

"Then why did you say –"

"I didn't say anything. You assumed."

"Well my assumption was correct wasn't it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was interesting. But it's not all that important. Either its going to cease to exist or Pothead's name is going to be imprinted." He turned to her with a smirk. "Now that's what a disastrous book will hold."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. A humourless laugh and it hit the wrong chord within Hermione's stomach. "Do you actually think that your side will win?" When she looked at him as if he was barking mad, he continued. "This is not some fairy-tale Granger. Evil – it's everywhere. It lives in our very bones. We all have dark inside of us. And even the best of us will succumb to it eventually."

"Yes, but it's all upon the matter of choice." Hermione said matter-of-factly and Draco leaned in instinctively, suddenly thinking that this was no more than a better place to catch some information out of her. "We all have a choice of siding with Voldemort or fighting. And we choose to fight." She looked at him sadly, as if she knew what he had become. As if she knew everything about him giving his life to serve him. But she didn't. Because if she did, he'd be dead.

"So is this a way of you telling me, Potter's got something in his head?"

Hermione laughed and his blood went cold for a moment. _Did she know? _"With Dumbledore gone, we're practically useless…" Her words were muted at the mere name of their old headmaster.

Dumbledore.

He felt colour drain from his face. The name still sent a wash of guilt to fill him. The night at the astronomy tower still brought a presence of guilt, anger and self loathing upon himself.

The moment where he had disarmed the aging man brought a sense of pride; it was soon to be vanished when he noticed the slip of holding on. The frail thought of him murdering an innocent being filled him with horror, his hand shaking as he settled in a pride consuming conversation with the man. The proposition filled him with hope that his hand _had_ dropped a centimetre or less before it was back to the act when his dear aunt had entered followed by some recruits. The words of taunts filled him as his words began to muster the soul condemning words. Then the arrival of his potions master, the words of plead – and the last two words to end it all. The flash of green light to haunt him till he faces death. The sick movie of watching his headmaster fall off the edge of the banister.

"Malfoy." His name was uttered in innocence worry and it was his name said from _her_ mouth that broke him away from the image of his Albus Dumbledore pleading him to safety. Sweat had broken out. His mind was still facing his headmaster. "Malfoy." His name was repeated with the naive touch of her fingers enclosing around his wrist. He stirred, a gasp emitting from him as he watched worry cloud her caramel swirled orbs. "Malfoy are you alright?" She whispered in what seemed to be in a caring tone. His response was a gargled gasp. "You look pale." She murmured. "Hold on, I'll go get some water." She attempted to stand when his tug of pleading paused her.

"No no, no water. Just fine." He lied.

She looked at him disapprovingly and at the loss of shine his face held. "Fine." She sat back to her seat though her presence was much closer than prior.

He was thankful for that.

She went back to her book and he let his head drop back in self hate as he let his eyes wash over the sky Granger had been staring at. The memory had chilled him to the bones – and brought a sense of fear at night when the nightmares had haunted in respectful duty towards the death of the old headmaster.

It was then an odd shine in the sky brought his attention. He was hallucinating; that's what he thought as he stared at the blanket of darkness. But he wasn't. At the fat end of the sky, he could see a bright green glow illuminating the beauty of the starless sky, leaving nothing but dread and fear to arise to the watchers.

To Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens. Yes I know this is going terribly slowly but you are doing so wonderful from the favourite's and follows to the reviews. You guys are officially awesome ;)<strong>

**Reviews are marshmallows. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	9. I'm Sorry

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 8...<strong>_

_It was then an odd shine in the sky brought his attention. He was hallucinating; that's what he thought as he stared at the blanket of darkness. But he wasn't. At the fat end of the sky, he could see a bright green glow illuminating the beauty of the starless sky, leaving nothing but dread and fear to arise to the watchers. _

_To Malfoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>**th**** Day of Summer – Part 2...**

Chapter 9 – I'm sorry

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong> does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future **~ Paul Boese**

* * *

><p>It was pretty abnormal to the normal eye to find a tattoo-like firework display in the middle of the August night sky. But for Malfoy, it wasn't abnormality or wonder or perhaps even curiosity, it was horror. He blinked multiple times, deciding that the picture above the Astronomy tower that night had been imprinted on his eyes. But it had no effect. It didn't get rid of the image but just brought further dread. He felt everything drain – thoughts, colour and blood – all drained away till nothing but a faint white noise ticked in his ear.<p>

He would have liked to have that glass of water now.

A shake of the head, rub of eyes and deep breath did help nothing to rid of the image on the sky. He wasn't hallucinating although he wished deeply for him to. But it was there. Bright and all. Glowing a hue jade, its deathly aura reaching across at the edge. It hadn't been said not long ago, if its haunting image said otherwise.

It was barely visible where he sat by the book-absorbed witch. It was very faint. But he'd know it from anywhere. Though knowing Granger, when she moved to find a new adventure, she would immediately catch it and would not hesitate a _fucking_ second to investigate. _Stupid bloody Gryffindor. _

He had to tell Blaise. Now. He swept his nervous gaze towards the brunette beside him; she had managed to get back into her book after his little drama moments ago. His eyes lingered on her far longer than intended; lingering on the way her eyes finished the edge of the page in under a second, the twiddling of her curls with her index finger, the utter concentration she poured onto the book. She was completely immersed that he _knew_ she wouldn't notice his quick exit.

Glancing around to locate his mocha-skinned, he found him with Alexis at the summer house, deep in conversation. He winced internally. Well this'll be fun. He stood up.

"I'm not that bad company; am I?" He cringed; she wasn't after all engrossed in that blasted romantic novel she fiercely bit to reveal. He turned to her with a slightly grimacing smirk. "Where are you going?" She continued without leaving him some room for a response.

"Blaise." It was the only word he could let slip, hoping it would be enough to prevent her from looking up to the navy sky.

"Don't interrupt them." She scolded light-heartedly before he heard the faint thud of her book clamping shut. When he looked at her as if he wasn't going to listen to a word she just said, she continued. "They haven't talked alone for a long time –"

"Bullshit. What about all those times we were arguing and they mysteriously slipped off? I bet snogging wasn't the only thing in mind, then." Hermione glared at him. He glared back. "It's important." He gritted out. "It won't kill either of them." When Hermione continued to look at him in disapproval, he clenched his teeth. "Five minutes."

The witch seemed to have been in though to retaliate before a vacant expression broke across her features and she opened her book once again, a shrug on her shoulders "Knock yourself out." She said simply before she was confined in the solidity of words.

He didn't respond as cockily as he should have, or as she expected to; and walked away briskly. What he didn't realise was that she watched him leave, inspecting his shrinking back with curiosity of his eccentric pride that seemed to slump in anxiety. Frowning at her deflective knowledge towards him, "Merlin I can't stand him." She muttered before she plunged back into her book; determined to forget all about him.

Malfoy, in the meantime ambled through the grass, stumbling over sturdy pebbles along the way and feeling like a flustered Longbottom. He tried to control his pace but failed miserably as he gained closer to Blaise.

He thanked Merlin that they weren't in a furious battle of intimacy; Salazar save him the embarrassment but fortunately they sat beside one another. Laughing and talking. Looking up at the sky; in the position where they could notice no green light. He felt slight remorse tug at his stomach and suddenly felt squeamish at the thought of turning into a pathetic Hufflepuff.

He coughed loudly. Alexis turned around and a smile broke out on her face. "Hey Draco." She greeted warmly and he shuffled on his feet. Someone had been murdered; unless it was a false alarm for bait. But right now, in the middle of a blood shedding war; it was likely not to be.

He didn't return her greeting, but looked expressionless across her shoulder. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need Blaise for a moment if you wouldn't mind." He hated politeness. Thought of it as a means to suck up. But finding this Muggle, who barely knew him and was a right bastard to her best friend, to talk to him as an equal was just a low blow to his pride. And it twisted the bunch in his stomach harder; tighter.

"Draco?" Blaise turned around and frowned at Draco's dark expression. "What happened?" His relaxed tone left leaving worry and apprehension. "Did you and Granger –"

"Nothing happened." Insisted Draco, looking across his shoulder. "Just…" He sighed. "Blaise I really need to have a word."

"Draco I –"

"Blaise." Draco warned quietly. "Now."

Blaise frowned but nonetheless stood up, dusting his trousers as he walked towards him. He turned around a couple of feet away and smiled at Alexis. "Be back in a few." When Alexis looked at him in slight worry, he shook his head. "Everything's fine; give us a few."

Draco didn't bother to wait any longer and began finding his way around the summer house and past the small water fountain the Granger's had adorned for their garden; shielding them both from both girls. He double checked they were out of hearing range before he turned to Blaise, his eyes dark, a scowl hanging off his lips. "Look there." He pointed up towards the sky and Blaise, still staring at Draco with disbelief slowly turned to face where Draco pointed.

"Stars Malfoy." He drawled. "You pulled me over here to show me –" He stopped halfway and a shadow fell across his face. "It can't be."

When he dropped his head to look over at the blonde, creases had appeared at the corners of his eyes; showing the immediate tension. "We have to go." Said Draco earnestly. When Blaise opened his mouth to object, Draco continued. "We have to." He insisted. "We have to somehow get rid of the mark or check it out. Or whatever."

"We can't just leave here without reason."

"We have to before Granger finds out." At the mere mention of Hermione's name, recognition flared in Blaise' eyes and he shook his head.

"Draco –"

"You know what she's like." Said Draco. "You know what she'd do without a thought." He shook his head. "She'd get her fucking self killed – but we have to go before her." Normally, Draco would have been well away, far away in fact, from the murder but he had no choice. Mingling with Muggles was one thing; Mingling with Muggleborns were another. Supposed the Dark Lord found their espionage somehow, they were dead without even uttering _'I can explain.' _And Granger was the bonus. A Muggleborn witch – the witch who was on the top of everyone else – right under his nose and he didn't kill her? Where was her tortured corpse? Where were the signs of sadistic torture and the lovely taint of murder on his skin? The Malfoy honour would be regained. He could make things right.

But how the hell – how the fuck – could any sane person murder their childhood student, enemy be as they are?

He looked at Blaise, long and hard and in both of their hands a hard glint was born. Blaise nodded and clenched his fist. "Let's go." He agreed.

* * *

><p>"Turn left here."<p>

"Are you barking mad? It's a bloody right."

"No Draco, look up there – it's a left." Growled Blaise angrily.

"Who's the fucking driver here?"

"Who's the bloody navigator?"

Draco shot Blaise a glare and the Italian gave all he got. In the end Draco resigned and turned left as Blaise suggested and they said no more. They both continuously looked up at the sky, watching the mark with guarded eyes; his heart getting caught in his throat as he saw a couple of police vehicles drive in the opposite direction. "Looks normal, remarked Blaise beside him. "They haven't got their sirens on. Seems as if it was a silent kill."

A sigh tickled his throat, the exhaustion of it all leaving another blow to his torso. His summer which he supposed was to be completed in continuous slumbers were now filled with unwanted company and a companion he was stuck with for the rest of his weeks off – doing what he'd hardly call fun. He let a hand slip out of the wheel to run a hand through his limp locks; his eyes flickering towards his rear-view mirror. A frown hit his lips as he saw a deep blue Mercedes turn around the bend, driving at a much slower speed than average. Many passed his sight; but the one seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey Blaise." He called out. Blaise turned to him with an '_hmm?' _"Doesn't that car look familiar?" He squinted his eyes and tried to look closer but the car was slowing down for an unbeknownst reason.

Blaise pulled a face and shook his head. "No. Not that I know of." He replied. When he caught Draco looking at his mirror intently, he pressed; "Why do you ask?"

Draco shook his head. "It just hasn't got a good feeling at all." But he shook himself out of it nonetheless, looking back every few seconds. He turned at a U-bend, feeling a sudden drop of shock suppress him when he caught a flash of matte brown duck as he glanced around. Brown.

_Granger_?

The mere thought of the curly haired witch brought a diversion as all worry fled within him bringing as sense of restless perplexity. _Damn witch. _Stalking wasn't the right term to place his continuous thoughts that were drawn to her. Back in Hogwarts there was a limited amount where he sometimes scowled upon the Golden Trio – now practically knowing one of the three, he found his spare time occupied _of_ her.

Complicated was one way to describe her. _Or nuts._

And she was messing with his head. One minute she was the know-it-all bookworm he knew from the school, the nest she's in one of her incommodious moods, to then morph into her quiet yet shy manner and so it goes on. There was no one person with the girl. And then the pitying looks she would shoot him at odd moments when the war was brought up along in their conversations. It was needless to say, useless. A scowl amalgamated his face at the mere thought. He didn't need pity from anyone. Least of all from her. It was stupid and made him feel like a wounded puppy. He wasn't equal to her so he didn't need her share of sympathy.

It took just one week.

Just one _blasted_ week for the realities of the world to slap him across his face. The amount of sentiment he showed was unbelievable. The loyalty the fierce, stubborn witch lay towards her Muggle friend who was much less worth than herself; the adoration for her parents and the content pride she held when her friends were ever mentioned – when Harry Potter and/or Ron Weasley were mentioned. He knew the froth in him that most likely caught as jealousy in one's eyes – which it definitely is not – is the utter most wrong feeling to have to exhibit when their name is mentioned or when the quirk of light fills Granger's sullen eyes at the mere mention of them. And at times when Granger became to annoying with the end of the world talk – he felt like banging her head against the wall to show her fucking things she had before her. He knew she knew but it was just the pathetic wallow of feelings that invaded humans – especially women – that brought his teeth on edge.

Family, friends – everything that adores her.

Don't get him wrong – Malfoy had his share of love; one fraction of what Granger holds today. The love his mother held out for him was enough for him to continue the painstaking orders from his half-blood bastard of a master but it wasn't enough. It never felt enough. The cherishing adoring attention he craved; just like back when he was not a child not long ago, had dispersed with newly bloody plans. Christmas wasn't Christmas anymore. His birthday wasn't his birthday anymore. New Year's wasn't something to celebrate over, it was one to mull over. Yet another year of destruction. Easter wasn't filled with sweet teeth, candies and cavities; it was filled with the thirst of blood amongst men. Holidays weren't days of bliss and laughter; it was one of dismay and fear.

Jealousy was the only thing that separated him from stone; it made him human as much as he tried to tirelessly to conceal in his mask. She then swam into his sight despite the ravenous quench to remove her from his life; the doe-like innocence dropping pools of caramel, the intoxicating waft of her chestnut curls sprayed across her heart shaped face; the faint dust of freckles making its way across the petite dip of her nose; the scarlet of her plump lips, the bottom much fuller than the top –

"Malfoy!"

Three things happened in the next three seconds of time; An Asda's delivery truck came into view of two orbs of molten silver orbs. Draco Malfoy pounded upon the car brakes with all the strength he could muster. The Lamborghini car occupying two wizards hit the pavement with a rough screech.

All was left after a ruckus of car horns and angry profanities cursed towards the wizards who fell forward upon the force. Blaise rubbed his knee where it came in contact with the base of the dashboard in front of him as the blonde rubbed his chest dutifully where it came in contact with the edge of his steering wheel.

No words were exchanged; just the civility of heavy breathing and thick silence.

"Well at least the air bags didn't detonate." Remarked Draco breaking the silence with a heavy drawl.

"You bastard." Said Blaise in that low tone of his. He whipped his head around to meet Draco's, his eyes glowing red. "We could have died you piece of shit!" Malfoy didn't respond verbally but just reared the gear, rolled the wheel and not long later did they begin to smoothly drive across the motorway. "Don't ignore me Malfoy –"

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Cut off Draco with a sneer. "Apologise? Look on the bright side, we didn't die."

"Is that how you value everything?" Said Blaise coldly. "Because our lives are practically shit; we are forced to serve a prick and you suddenly think it's okay to give away our lives?" When Draco didn't respond, he continued. "Fuck Draco, isn't anything meaningful to you?" He didn't say anything but continued driving. Some moments later, Blaise' voice reverberated in the car again; quieter, softer. "What on earth were you thinking of that made you lose all concentration?"

Draco could only merely swallow a shaky breath as he turned down a road. _'What the hell were you thinking of…?' _Blaise' stranded question rung over his ears in a never-ending replay. What _was_ he thinking of?

Granger.

He was thinking of Granger. His fucking thoughts were all on Granger. On how lucky she was. On how he was jealous because of her. On how the imperfection of her brought out perfection in her personality. Paling was hardly the way to go – draining blood was another. Here he was, Draco Malfoy running to inspect a murder under his nose, to then be fantasizing about his supposedly arch enemy in a way possible too embarrassing to be said out loud.

"I'm sorry." The words left his mouth in sock. He noticed Blaise' head swivel towards him at his sudden words. "I'm fucking sorry, okay." He repeated with slightly more confidence. For he was. It was his goddamn fault that he was thinking of Granger. But it was Granger's fault for affecting him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

He needed an antidote. Some blasted medicine that would get rid of stupid unnecessary feelings stirring in the soon-to-end relationship which meant nothing but to bring one Scottish of a witch's back.

He needed an antidote.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't treat her so hardly you know." Draco looked up to find Blaise staring at him solemnly. They'd been driving for just under an hour, the mark seeming to look further than it actually was. When his blank look registered across Blaise' face, he continued. "She's human you know." Draco looked away. "I know she sets you off – but you treat her like shit mate."<p>

"She gives me a headache."

"And you send her teeth on edge."

Malfoy was sadly hit with the truth many times. He had perfected the art of acting like he couldn't care. Each blow made him stronger. Strong enough to pretend it meant nothing. It didn't mean he didn't feel anything. It was a staggering blow every time someone spat him the truth. It killed. "What, are you trying to finish off this morning's conversation?"

"No." Blaise stared at him pointedly. "Would it kill you so much Draco?" He said softly. "Would it tarnish your pride that much just to be nice to her?"

Draco shot him a look as if he was mental. "I can apparate you to the bloody mental ward in St. Mungo's if I have to." When Blaise did not look amused he shook his head and let a humourless chuckle escape his lips. "She'd think I'm up to something."

"Prove to her you're not."

"I've apologised you know." Draco pointed out with a sneer. "That's how far I'm going to go." When Blaise said nothing he continued. "This is going to end in fifty days Blaise. And then she's off with her bodyguards where she's free to hate me." He turned at a corner. Harsh was usually the way towards the truth.

"Have you ever heard the story of the two star crossed lovers?" Questioned Blaise softly, his voice confident through the hum of the engine as Draco continued driving.

"Don't you fucking start getting ideas of me and Granger actually becoming something." Warned Draco seriously. "I've had enough of your girlfriend pressing me with ridiculous questions." He shot Blaise a dark glare. "We're not fond of one another may I be the first to point out." He scowled. "We have no mutual attraction towards each other." A lie. "No feelings can be produced in just under the course of fifty days." He gave Blaise an odd look. "And even if I did fall for the bushy-haired bookworm, it would just be disapproved by the globe." He exaggerated, but it was the truth nonetheless.

Blaise didn't say anything for a couple of moments allowing Draco's word to fill in the gaps of silence in the car and for him to grasp the words that had just been said from his mouth. "Malfoy, I have known you for a bloody good sixteen years," he began his voice slightly amused, "I know where you're interested in a girl or a cookie –"

"Fuck off; don't get my biscuits involved in this –"

"You're attracted to Hermione Granger." Cut off the Italian with eyes that twinkled in mirth. But before Draco could open his mouth to cry obscenities at his friend, Blaise' eyes fell dark and any signs of laughter escaped any small gaps from the car leaving them suffocating with dread and fear. "Draco turn left." He instructed gravely.

He obeyed without a question asked, turning the wheel and following a narrow path for cars before stopping the vehicle at a halt, five feet from a dead end. The Italian didn't wait for his friend to safely handle the brake to a stop as he unbuckled his seatbelt before exiting the vehicle letting the blonde watch after him incredulously. He caught up to him not thirty seconds later grumbling blasphemy; eyes set towards one destination, wand in hand and jaw clenched. They both stopped short as the dainty road had led to the arch of a cliff – a village grown at the pregnant dip of arch. It was silent' as a village should be at that time of night beside the occasional chirps of crickets and the soft murmurs of television running indicating that several adults were still up. The only difference was the opaque glow of a green tattoo illuminating the night sky.

"We're here." Said Blaise, his voice cold. He looked over to where Blaise pointed a slender finger to a small cottage at the far corner of one road. "Nothing seems to be touched physically." He said quietly. "Do you think it was a silent kill?"

"Don't be daft Blaise." Began Malfoy. "They do have wands – they either silenced the perimeter before bloody torturing the poor lot," he paused feeling guilty at his heartless words. "They must have silenced it. It looks too easy." He said, eyes hooded with questions. And at that moment a spark of fierce pain shot through his limbs settling on his left arm, burning an unsettling through him. He saw Blaise bending over doubled in pain and gritted out in pain; "You feel it too?"

"Yeah." Nodded Blaise with a silent cry as he rubbed the irritating swell of his skin. "Draco." He said his eyes never once leaving contact with the illuminating mark. "It was a big kill." He murmured with trepidation. "I can feel it." And then he suddenly paled as a thought dawned to him. "Drake was if it wasn't Muggle?" He began slowly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked quietly, scared to know Blaise' response.

The Italian swallowed, not afraid to show the sudden fear that enveloped his senses. This was not a good sign at all. "It wasn't something fun like all the others. Look." He pointed towards the mark. "The mark," He said quietly. "It looks greener –"

"Brighter." Interjected Draco with a hesitant nod. He turned to Blaise with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth as if the realisation just him with a brick just then. "Muggleborn." He breathed out.

"Exactly so what if it was a –"

"Muggleborn." Finished Draco with a silenced whisper.

* * *

><p>"Lumos." A ball of light appeared at the tip of Draco's wand as he muttered the spell to shed the way around the house. He and Blaise had made a dash instantly towards the house, never pausing once for a gasp of air or to calm the itching skin on their left arm. Blaise entered first, his wand sending off another shed of light as Malfoy followed.<p>

"You search the left half, I'll check the right." Initiated Blaise with a firm nod. Draco nodded, feeling anxiety rush into his veins and charge his blood to feed off the adrenaline. He began to turn away when Blaise' careful words sliced through the silence. "Be careful Draco."

He glanced over his shoulder and gave him what would be considered as a reassuring smirk before seriousness swept over his features. "You too." And with a final nod sent both ways, they parted; forms disappearing from each other's sight.

The first door was to Draco's right; be as it may have looked like a two floored house; it was in fact a bungalow in the form of a cottage – a bedroom revealed itself to him bearing the neatness of one yet no occupant of the room. Lifting his wand higher to inspect any sort of evidence or proof that someone had broken in and caused damage. Nothing gave way. Despite the favoured response, the hair at the nape of his neck stood on end. "Finite incantatem." He murmured. Nothing morphed into different shape; nothing revealed itself to him.

Nothing.

Warily he began to back out of the room, eyes still catching each corner of the room to catch any signs of movement – nothing. Nothing remained his answer as he searched one other room of similar conditions. The suspicion was there along with confusion. No sign of death; or torture. No sign of any form of attack. Nothing. They weren't that long – the attack – it couldn't have been any more than a couple of hours ago. He hadn't gotten to the last door to inspect when a yell erupted from the other end of the house.

"Draco!" He didn't hesitate to run to his friend's distressed call, hearing the urgency behind him. "Draco!" His name was called yet again and he ran faster, wand in hand, looking through every room he passed to find Blaise. He ran down the narrow bends of hallways because he halted in the main living room of the house; his eyes popping wide open in the process.

The room was to put in better words – destructed. Absolutely _fucking_ destructed. Broken furniture was thrown across the room, clawed sofas turned over, smashed ornaments spread across the floor, smashed photographs and tiled smashed. Wrecked. Completely wrecked. "Well Merlin spank my arse –"

"They _were_ here." Murmured Blaise, his voice no louder than a whisper as his eyes danced worriedly across the room, staring right through the mess. His forehead held a light coat of perspiration and his lips were set into a thin line as he looked around. He followed his friend's serious gaze and felt his wand drop through his numb fingers, swallowing the last of the nightmares that would soon attack his mind later on.

'_Death to all Mudbloods.'_

"They killed someone." Said the Italian as he pointed straight at the wall. "It's written in blood." So it was when the blonde glanced at it again. "They killed someone Draco." And this time Blaise finally looked at Draco, his eyes wide as saucers holding hate worry and exhaustion. "It's –" Before he could finish however, a choked whimper echoed around the room. The Italian was quick to get out his wand and point it at the door; but it was empty.

Draco however was closer to the object of sound and fell to his knees, beginning to scavenge his way through the piled furniture at the centre of the room. With a tug of the scarlet stained sofa, he pushed over the wooden blocks of what used to be a chair before a buried head came into view. Lifting off the last sofa with the help of Blaise, he halted when a woman's face came into view. Bloodied, bruised and broken. A whimper escaped her once again as her fear driven eyes locked onto the stun ones of Malfoy.

"Don't…" frantic sobs filled the room, "don't hurt my baby," she cried clawing herself away from Malfoy bring more distance between them, "he's a boy," she wailed, "Just a boy." Draco did not move, "He didn't do anything, just a boy." Her wails escalated now, filling his ears so loud that he felt dizzy. "Have mercy, leave him be." She leant against the other sharp objects, large tears surrounding her.

"We're not –" Began Blaise calmly.

"Please." She begged. "Please." She pleaded. "Don't hurt him, I beg you –"

"We're not here to hurt you." Cut off Blaise. He kneeled down before her and smiled somewhat reassuringly. "We're here to help you." The woman shed a glance at the tanned boy through watery eyes before they began to fall once again, a waterfall of grief.

"My baby." She whimpered rocking herself with a large roll wrapped around her abdomen. "My babies." She looked up at him. Mothering eyes swollen with torture, but holding the torture of her son kept away from him. "Just a boy…please –"

"You're baby's there." Malfoy suddenly pointed out, nodding towards the bundle wrapped in her arms above the swell of her navel. She shook her head and brought it closer to her.

"My baby boy." She gasped her eyes flickering between the two for help. "Dean." She croaked. "My Dean. They took him from me –"

"Thomas?" Draco's eyes widened. "Dean Thomas?" The woman took one call of his name and fell into another sobbing fit as she cradled the bundled baby to her face. "You're his…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You're his mother?"

She nodded, her lips quivering before she released another howl of cries. Draco glanced at Blaise for help but found it useless as Blaise had other thoughts occupying his mind; his skin was sickly pale, his eyes had a distorted craze to it. "Draco." He said slowly. "Thomas is captured." He began quietly. "The mother's alive." He paused and his eyes brunt through Draco's skull, boring a gaping hole for everyone to catch everything. Every fear, every worry, everything. "Who's…dead?" Draco felt his knees melt into a withering mess if it weren't for the wood boarding's that kept him upright. He reached out for the familiar edge of his wand; once it was safely nestled under his fingers, he turned to the Italian, a sudden darkness glowing in his eyes. "Did you search every room?" Questioned Blaise.

Draco shook his head.

Blaise' next question died when a distant clang of metal reverberated through the hallway and into the living room followed by two feminine cries. Two sets of fear-driven eyes met one another simultaneously.

"–Alexis–"

"– Granger –"

The names flew out of their mouths in fear and confusion as their eyes fell in a fainted mishap. Blaise Zabini had every right to mention his girlfriend's name in sickening horror of what may have happened to her. It was a boyfriend's duty at one point. For Draco to cry out his pseudo girlfriend for the holiday – who was Hermione Granger nonetheless – was absurd as McGonagall having an affair with their potion's master Severus Snape.

With not a moment to spare, they were off; their muscles clenching in terror and adrenaline for what they were about to meet. They paused out the room Draco had missed – it was Dean Thomas' room – the hinges loose from its tack. "Is it open?" Asked Blaise quietly. Draco paid no attention as he took a generous step back before kicking it open. The dark-skinned boy entered first, Malfoy on his tail as they lifted their wands; hoping to see two girls as imprinted in their mind.

They were met with nothing.

"They're not here." Exclaimed Blaise going slightly mad. "How can they fucking not be here –" He stopped almost instantly, as he took in the room's state. The room was torn – wallpaper scratched, everything torn or broken. Dean had put up a worthy fight and the boys felt something close to pride as they saw the damage. But Blaise' words died upon his lips when he saw what was splashed across the walls. Fresh crimson was splashed across the walls.

_Die Mudbloods and Blood Traitors._

It was fresh blood. Slightly dry. But it was fresh nonetheless and it was this that churned at the pit of both of the wizard's stomachs. "I don't see them." Muttered Blaise as he turned for Draco for help.

Then they heard a sound at the far corner of the room and without a falter in his step, Draco shot the spell; _'Finite incantatem'. _A veil lifted off; slipping down a heap on the floor revealing two feminine figures; a bounded and gagged Alexis and a barely conscious Hermione. "Fuck." Spat Draco as he took a hesitant step forward. "Granger!" He called out loud enough for his smooth yet gruff voice to reach their ears. She lifted her head up and he felt the world around him die as he glanced at the blood that fell off her lips – the same lips he had been craving to place his own on since yesterday.

Seconds ticked by as he inspected her through the feet between them; her right eye, the one that wasn't bruised was darker. Clouded by black and it wasn't anger nor lust. _Weird; Weren't Granger's eyes a light brown? _It was then he noticed the slight twitches her body jerked in a disordered manner.

"Alexis!" Blaise exclaimed in worry causing him to break his gaze away from the brunette to the Muggle who was bound; her eyes shining hope as she muttered anonymous words through the rag that covered her mouth, her arms struggling at the strictly tight cut of ropes that were wounded around her torso.

"Blleesaishe!" She cried, attempting to call out his name clearly as the first signs of tears began to slither down her matted cheeks.

The Italian let out an animalistic growl; someone out of control as he stepped forward to run towards his girlfriend when a jerk of the witch beside her stopped him. "Don't come in." She broke out through heavy gasps.

Draco inspected her through hooded eyes – sweat had broken out at the base of her temple, her words wrenching out forcefully and then the final hits of tears swarming down her own cheeks. "Why not?" He began taking a step forward to then retrace it as she jerked.

She opened her mouth, managed to only escape a couple of hard-wired groans. An angered question was on the tip of his tongue when she jolted. "It's a trap." She managed to gasp before all struggles within her body fell as she herself fell back against the bloodied wall, form going lip against her will as she gasped greedily for air.

Before Draco could swear at her motives, a deep reverted chuckle erupted from the left corner of the room. "Very clever, Miss Granger." Draco felt his blood run cold. "Very clever indeed." The masculine hiss continued. Draco turned to Blaise who looked at him equally as alerted. Their plan was going to be revealed to the Deatheaters and he, Draco Malfoy was going to die a very painful death.

Eyes closed, he waited for the purr of his name being recognised; it didn't. He waited for death to engulf him; it didn't. Instead he felt it. A warm liquid trickle down his face. He prodded at it and there were no signs of liquid of any sorts smeared over. Instead he felt unshaven stubble at his jaw which also felt different – broader, somehow. A mane of hair grew and fell over his eyes – much lengthier than the strands that fell over the brush of his brows. Eyes glancing with puzzlement towards his friend, he found someone else in his place – a Russian look-alike – pointing his wands towards the dark figure that revealed itself from the shadows. On its own accord, Draco's slate-like eyes fled to the limp witch across him, her eyes meeting his in a passionate burn though crinkling in exhaustion at the side. A painful realisation dawned to him that broke what feeling he had to develop for the infuriating witch.

She was under the Imperius.

* * *

><p>His spell was much stronger than she had originally anticipated. The moment she allowed her own sense of will to envelope her mind a slice of pain shot right through her leaving her to jerk every few minutes. The Imperius Curse wasn't the idea spell in her case.<p>

How she managed to fall into this predicament, she couldn't remember greatly. She remembered overhearing the wizards' conversation and with slight interest, the urge to follow. She remembered getting into her father's car, carefully watching their movements before a face appeared before her. Alexis. She remembered how they both smirked at one another before she came in, buckled and ready. She remembered following them to the edge of the cliff before they began running. And they stupidly followed, without a glance at the mark. She was too absorbed. Too stupid.

Then they entered the house and Hermione felt it all. The aura of death and sadistic murder and her blood went cold. Alexis complained about the temperature drop but all she had ears for was the barely audible gasps emitting out of the room next to her. Dashing over, they managed to find a young girl, bleeding through places unimaginable to explain, her body bruised and broken; her arms never once leaving the corpse of a man – her father. And then it hit her with a slap. As if someone had decided to drop an iron and it took too long to fall but when it did it hurt ten times more than it would have seconds ago. But she could only watch in despair as he friend was thrown against the wall, bindings magically appearing to hold her in place. The only thing that rang through her mind, and still did at this very moment was Alexis' petrified cry as she was lifted before darkness engulfed her.

Now she sat there at an awkward angle, slumped, attempting with all the might Harry had taught her through his experience with the curse, to fight it off. The Italian was fighting a battle of his own; his eyes continuously darting over to Alexis, lips twitching, hands jerking and feet shuffling. But he couldn't. He couldn't step foot in or they would die. They would die without a space to breathe. So she did what she could do, use the last of her energy to force wandless magic on the two boys. His curse on her had weakened slightly and she took the advantage greedily. She was enough to be exposed; A Malfoy and Zabini along with a Granger would not go well.

She caught Malfoy prodding his skin and slumped down even further before the despair hit in like a blow to the stomach. Water rushed down her face, cool air hit her skin and the faint metallic taste of blood hit filled her senses.

_Someone had died._

And she was playing cat and mouse with a couple of Slytherins. And that was the last thought before she felt the spell lift off of her and someone praise her.

* * *

><p>Malfoy could not speak. His mind had gone haywire and the only thoughts he were capable of thinking were on Granger. One witch had struggled through a well strong unforgivable, risking her life to save them. <em>Them<em>. For any more mess. She changed their appearance non-verbally and he didn't know whether to praise and admire her ability to perform wandless magic or scream at her stupidity as he watched the last signs of energy drown out of her.

_Damn witch._

"Very clever." The stone cold voice brought his eyes to snap towards the far corner of the room, no matter how hard he tried not to look over at Granger's limp form. "Now I know why they call you the brightest witch of their age." Malfoy's eyes were filled with anger as the cloaked figure glided his way into their view, face obstructed by the orchestrated silver of a mask. He felt the fury lick the base of his spine as the figure stepped closer to his witch; yanking her had up with her hair, the other trailing a gloved finger down her bruised cheeks to the base of her neck where it lingered. With the force she had left within her, she pushed herself away from him.

"Get away from me!" She spat through blood.

He tittered at her with sweet satisfaction as her face drained of colour. "Very beautiful…" he murmured more to himself than anything. Draco saw red as Blaise released a growl of disgust and took a step forward. The man immediately pointed a wand at him, preventing him from doing anything. He thought, with sickening horror of what the shit was able to do her. He smelt the blood that enveloped him. He tasted his own blood as he bit his tongue from screaming in rage. "Pity you're a Mudblood." He reprimanded with a smirk.

Hermione looked up with daze watery eyes from the pain she was feeling from being held by her hair and gave him what looked to be a smirk, her chin raised defiantly up at him. "And proud." She garbled.

_You daft bint –_

The moment he had uttered the insulting title, in instinct Malfoy jerked in motion and began moving towards the witch halting with regret at the laugh that left the cloaked figure. "Ah." The smirk was in his _tone_. "You don't want to see your girlfriend get hurt now do you young man?" The voice was much deeper, clearer. Dolohov. Antonian Dolohov. What brought a sick sense of satisfaction in him was the fact that he didn't seem to recognize him yet.

"Let them go." Blaise was all cold authority and power and Dolohov laughed, his voice scratching painfully against his throat.

He pulled away his mask and bared his teeth at the two. "They look pretty enough to eat, I say." He taunted licking his lips slowly, taking in both their frazzled appearance.

Blaise raised a brow in disgust. "Is that what you do then?" Draco whipped around to face Blaise, knowing where this was going. Dolohov was trained on Blaise wholly. "Kidnap girls and have your way with them?" Blaise licked his teeth in dissatisfaction. "Seems pretty cowardly of a Deatheater." Dolohov growled and tightened his grip on Hermione who whimpered in pain. Blaise' eyes flickered over to hers for a moment before they were back on Dolohov's. "Let them go." He commanded quietly. He looked at the Deatheater through hooded eyes. "We're the men." At this a whimper emitted from Alexis and she shook her head in pleas to stop her boyfriend from confronting the dark wizard.

"Seems like your girlfriend would rather spend her free time in the hands of a handsome man like me." Hermione snorted but harsh wind hit her eyes as the final echoes of violence reverberated across the walls. Malfoy growled and took a step forward but Dolohov held his wand menacingly out at him. Hermione, wide-eyed and weak could only inch away from his hand as a red blush in the shape of a handprint bloomed on her right cheek. He glanced back at the two boys and a smirk grew on his face. "I got Miss Granger exactly where I want her. Oh the Dark Lord will be happy." He cried in sadistic glee. When he looked down at her, a sad twisted smile rose on his lips and he pulled her head back so he bend in to smell the curve of her neck. "And so will I." He murmured.

Draco jumped forward, his wand out in a second. The two men stood in the centre of the room facing each other in silence. "You're outnumbered." Said Draco in that cold monotonous voice he always used. But this time it was full of hidden fury. "Move." He continued.

Dolohov laughed. "Neither of you have the nerve to kill." He leant forward and smirked. "Let me have it then." Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to shoot the spell, but Hermione got there first.

"Stop." All eyes fell on her. "You want me?" She turned to Dolohov, spitting blood as she spoke. He raised a brow at her, as if the answer was obvious. "Let her go." She tilted her head towards Alexis who scrambled towards Hermione, her eyes drifting in out of perception but well enough to know what Hermione was saying. "Let her go and you have me." She announced with unfaltering bravery.

"Granger, what the fuck –"

"Let her go, and you have me." She insisted not looking over at Draco who felt his rage break in two before joining again to create a bigger, more lasting bubble of fury.

Alexis, after all the struggle had lost the gag. "Fuck you, you bastard!" She screamed and before Hermione could protest he had immobilised her, leaving her jerking.

"No!" Hermione shrieked as Blaise ran towards her. "Reverse the spell!" She begged, tears escaping her eyes. "Please, reverse the spell." He let her go and she fell over his shoes. He sneered and kicked her way, spitting on her.

"Petrificus Totalus." He heard Dolohov cry before the witch fell limp and toppled away in a messy heap of curls and blood. "You do not move without permission Mrs Granger." His hissed with cruelty in his tone as he nudged her form upright with his boot-clad toe. "And don't fucking smear your mudblood germs all over me." He removed the spell and smiled with sick satisfaction when she whimpered, cradling her form to herself. "Any last words?" He asked with malice, lifting his wand and pointing at the Muggle, who lay, limp across them.

"Two." Gasped Hermione. "Fuck you."

"CRUCIO!" The spell was sent, hurling through the abyss of cries as it maimed for the Muggle. Before it could reach its destination however, it was shattered into tiny shards of sparks, illuminating the room with an assortment of lights. Blaise fired a spell back which was blocked easily from Dolohov but fell on Hermione who began to writhe uncomfortably. Draco felt his wand arm twitch in anticipation.

"You're not to lay a finger on her." Growled Blaise, his eyes dark, face shadowed. His silent fury had its effect as the next second, Dolohov took an uncertain step back, inspecting the amount of anger the Italian held. "If you want her, you have to go through me –"

"No!" Interrupted Hermione, her limbs failing her as she tried to sit up. She turned towards the Deatheater. "Do you want me or not?" She whispered. He looked down at her and back at the Muggle as if weighing the options. When he said nothing, Hermione continued. "Let them go. Let them _all_ go." She said softly. "You can have whatever fun you desire with me –" Malfoy felt something die –"Let them go."

"No!" Roared Draco, his mouth moving on its own accord as he stepped between her and Dolohov. The Deatheater sneered and raised his wand at him, but Draco had beaten him to it. He glanced over at Hermione, and she looked away – those startling silver grey pools she couldn't run away from her mind as they pleaded with her not to continue with her stupid heroic actions. "You will not fucking take the either of them." He cried at Dolohov who frowned and looked at him.

"You sound familiar –"

"Fuck you." Said Draco, his hands shaking with the force of adrenaline. "Don't change the subject – you're not to touch the either of them."

"What are you doing?" Insisted Hermione. Her eyes were beseeching his, pleading with him not to make things worse. How could she not realise that he was doing the same? "You have to go – Take Alexis with you –"

"I said, I'm not fucking leaving without you. The both of you." He looked over his shoulder and his eyes were pools of mercury. Open to dip into. But Hermione had enough. She was tired and broken and wanted it all to go away.

"WHY DON'T YOU MOVE SO _HE_ CAN GER RID OF ME AND HARRY CAN GET RID OF THAT BLOODY BASTARD THEY CALL VOLDEMORT?"

There was no hesitance. "CRUCIO!"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was sure that there was no word in any dictionary, Muggle or Wizard, which could describe the pain that was inflicted upon her body.<p>

As she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head in succumbed darkness she wondered how her green eyes friend managed to survive through the throbbing boil of her blood. Nor how her clumsy friend, Neville Longbottom's parents managed to continue second after second, hour upon hour, day after day, before they finally had lost their mind. It was like a thousand pins were nowhere enough to be show down into her skull all the way to her vulnerable organs. She felt her lungs beginning to burst out of their tissue. She felt her bones break, each and every one of them and she could feel them. One by one, each bone break to then be put back together and the cycle repeats. Then the force of malice meaning he poured into his wand was relished as his strength grew to her weakness. She felt her everything being compressed as pain engulfed everywhere.

Then the screams came.

And for what happened next – she knew nothing as she allowed herself to surrender to the darkness that opened itself over her like a veil.

It wasn't even like those blasted Muggle movies that Granger had introduced to him. It wasn't like that. There was no dramatic fanfare or even silence or slow-motion movements. It was all quick and fast-paced. But it seemed like forever.

He watched as the red spell hit her chest, blowing he petite form to the edge of the room, eyes widening as she slipped down with blood smearing the rest of the blue coat of the room. She fell into a foetus position, her small limbs beginning to twitch by her sides as she gasped to stop herself from screaming. He felt his resistance break as he saw her; she was fragile. Almost like glass and she was trampled on, thrown at. It didn't even take more than three seconds before the unbearable silence grew and the first of her haunting struck cries echoed in the room; Dolohov finding her weakness as his strength.

Hermione Granger screamed for mercy.

* * *

><p>He wished death take him.<p>

Somewhere away, the haunting image of Granger writhing on the floor with her muddy blood enveloped her as blanket hit is mind. For Draco Malfoy had heard plenty of mercy-filled screams hit his eardrum for the past year. All those years he had watched the torture upon torture done to innocent civilians before the wrath of death being begged had hit them. He had watched them. He had been with them. You could never forget the face of the people who were your last hope. He was the last hope for many, and he did nothing.

The twitch was enough to know he was conscious of his actions as his arm lifted to point it at the cackling Deatheater. He watched as Dolohov's eyes flickered towards the movement that he had caused. That happened to be enough of a distraction for the man to then point his wand at him, a hex at the tip of his tongue.

And then, forgive the cliché; _hell broke loose._

Red, green, blue and white were shot from either ends of the room causing destruction along its way. Draco ducked when a lamp was thrown his way. "Protego!" He shouted when he noticed Dolohov shoot a curse down Blaise' way. The shield soon gave way. He deflected two of the spells that Dolohov threw his way; the same ones which were created by his former Potion's master Snape. _Sectumsempra_.

He had miraculously managed to survive the first one; the second he couldn't manage. It scraped the side of him and now that same place was pouring blood. It was perfect for Dolohov to catch him off guard as he inspected his wound. "Avada –"

"Expelliarmus." Too focussed on duelling the wizards, he missed Hermione who had managed to retrieve her own wand. His wand flew out of his grasp and he roared. "Stupefy!" The crucio-suffered witch was far quicker than him and stunned him. His eyes were wide open, a curse on his lips as he fell on to the floor. Draco didn't hesitate to raise his wand at him, eyes close to slits.

"Draco no!" Growled Blaise, jumping in and holding onto his arm. When Draco attempted to ignore him and raise his arm again, Blaise came into his peripheral vision and when he caught the solemn face, he froze. "It's not worth it." He said. "He's not worth it." And before Draco could say another word he had the Deatheater magically bound. To appease Draco's anger however, he sent a sturdy kick towards his stomach. "You shit." He heard Blaise mutter before he dashed back to Alexis who was struggling to stand up. "We're okay." He soothed. "You're okay –"

"Hermione." She gasped out, after the shock had worn out.

Draco whirled around to see Hermione slipping off the wall in which helped her to regain balance and in under a stride he was there to catch her head before it split into two; resting it upon his lap. It didn't take any more than a couple of seconds for it to be drenched with blood.

"Granger." He croaked out, shaking her shoulder with his bloodied hand. He was met with silence as he glanced over to Blaise who came over. With a sound made from the base of his throat he removed her blood-glued locks to rest three fingers against the parlour of her neck praying for a rush –

"I can't find a pulse." Called out Draco, his fingers suddenly shaking. Blaise gently moved Draco's fingers out of the way and tried it. He looked up at Draco, relief pouring onto his features.

"There's a pulse." He said softly.

He turned his gaze to her face, to find it scrunch in horror as he took in the bruised eyes, purple swells and large lips; her hair stained with her own pool of blood. With a shaky thumb he wiped away the blood that seemed to trickle down her lips.

"Granger!" He repeated with urgency.

"She's going to be alright isn't she –" He wasn't aware of Alexis' worried voice or Blaise' smooth talk to reassure all. All he could see was Hermione's ghostly pale face and how sick he was becoming.

"Granger." He repeated again shaking her shoulder. "Fucking hell now's not the time to be playing dead." He growled. "Wake up Granger." His shakes were getting brutal and he felt something snap inside of him. "_Wake the fuck up Granger_!"

"Draco." Blaise caught his hand and moved it away. "Draco look." He pointed towards her abdomen where her hands were placed, bloodied. "She's bleeding. We have to take her to 's."

Draco looked up, speechless and fear-driven. He was going to kill Hermione Granger. He'd be the fucking cause for her death. If Potter and Weasley didn't kill him for it, he'd die of the guilt himself. "Help me." He pleaded but Blaise' eyes were lost themselves. Confused. "Then what the bloody hell shall I do?" He cried in anguish.

"Screaming won't help for once." He looked down with wide eyes as raucous moan left the said head on his lap. Her eyes were barely open and he could see tears already forming in them.

"Granger." He cried, cupping her cheeks. She smiled at him, barely distinguishable from the blood and dirt. "You scared the fucking hell out of me." He whispered for her ears only. Her smile was a bit more evident as she coughed.

"Just doing my job." She murmured, her lids fluttering as she leant in closer to his chest, nuzzling at his warmth. "You're warm." She murmured, clearly delusional.

"I'm covered in blood." He choked out as he watched her actions.

She laughed. A breathless laugh that filled his ears. "So am I." She murmured closing her eyes.

"No don't go." He murmured in plead; feeling a wash of blood fill his cheeks at the urgency behind his tone.

"I'm not going anywhere." She mumbled. "You're stuck with me for the rest of the…" She trailed off "Draco." She smiled a sad smile before her head lolled to the side. He hadn't noticed as his name said from her was replayed over in his mind. And tingles fell at the base of his spine. An odd sensation tickled his toes.

Hermione Grange had muttered Draco Malfoy's name – _his_ name.

_Draco. _

It was something he would have loved to hear every day on her lips. Every damn day. The first thing in the morning. Last thing at night. His grip tightened unconsciously as the bizarre thought slipped past his mind.

"Blaise –"

"Shit Draco." He said, looking down at her. "This is serious we have to go." Draco looked up with wide eyes and nodded. "I'll alert the Aurors and place a basic memory charm on the mother; she won't have recognised us but I'll take our chances." Draco nodded and stood up carefully wounding his arm underneath her legs and across her shoulders.

"Draco!" Alexis called out in surprise.

"What?" He frowned.

"You're bleeding." She exclaimed pointing towards his side. And true enough he found his blood merging with Hermione's. He inspected it with a tilt of his head and with a hesitant lift of his hand; he looked over at the crimson splashed across his palm and the same on her features. They were both clean.

"He'll get it sorted." Blaise assured. "Draco." Draco snapped his gaze over to him. "Go now." He said in a slightly softer tone. "I'll meet in you in Mungo's in half an hour." He said. Draco nodded briskly and he watched as Blaise leant over and placed a kiss on Alexis' temple, apologies on his tongue before he turned around. He let her go reluctantly and Draco immediately took her hand.

He felt thankful when she closed her hand around him tighter, as if becoming his rock in that very moment. He looked down at Granger's pale face and he gripped her tightly. "I'm sorry." He broke a whisper. "I'm so damn sorry."

And then they were at the white halls of St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn this was a slightly scary re-write. But here you go as promised. <strong>

**Reviews are milks and cookies. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	10. Why?

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 9...<strong>_

_He felt thankful when she closed her hand around him tighter, as if becoming his rock in that very moment. He looked down at Granger's pale face and he gripped her tightly. "I'm sorry." He broke a whisper. "I'm so damn sorry."_

_And then they were at the white halls of St. Mungo's. _

* * *

><p><strong>11th Day of Summer <strong>

Chapter 10 – Why

* * *

><p>It's true hard work never killed anybody, but I figure, <strong>why<strong> take the chance? **~ Ronald Reagen**

* * *

><p>"Draco, she just moved."<p>

"No she didn't. Stop being absurd Blaise."

"How the hell would you know? You're practically a hundred feet away."

A sigh. "Technically I'm five."

Hermione jerked her head as she heard the first of a conversation being exchanged between two. She felt her mind stop almost immediately when pain sky-rocketed up towards her temple; and instead her senses began to take over the labour for her.

A quite loud discussion including unnecessary use of profanities; sound. A

Large mound of fluff supporting her throbbing head; touch.

A waft of antiseptic leaving its tinted self on the antibacterial pristine sheets; scent.

The need for water in her parched mouth; taste.

All that seemed to be left was sight. It seemed to also be the only one which seemed to bring difficulty and pain along with it. When the voices began to rise in volume, a groan gargled its way up her throat. The voices were recognizable; she knew them from somewhere – but her mind was in too much pain to decipher which was which and who was who.

But she was met with silence. They had stopped talking. She wondered why. Then she perked her ears harder and she could hear them; fierce whispers. "Come here Malfoy."

"You're fucking next to her; tend to her needs."

"I'm not her bloody boyfriend."

"Pretend." The voice was hard and gritted as if it took too much effort to say one word. "Pretend boyfriend." He repeated his tone void of emotion. She thought she had enough energy to be able to move herself up but as she tried, she felt herself being anchored by something relatively strong but soft. "Granger?" The same voice was back. The one that spat ice and blew cold. She felt her fingers twitch in recognition but found herself unable to move it – when she tried, pain enveloped her once again. She whimpered as blonde hair, porcelain skin, static grey eyes and pale smirking lips surrounded the darkness behind her lids. "Granger can you hear me?"

"Hmm." She was able to murmur, blissfully unaware of her reactions.

"Can you…Granger can you wake up?" He questioned; his voice startlingly lower and suddenly closer. She breathed the familiar scent of him; her head lolling towards where she thought he might be.

"Everything hurts." Her words came out raspy and dry – barely a whisper and she suddenly realised how thirsty she was. But how much pain she was in too. She heard some shuffling before she felt something cool hit her lips.

"Drink." She heard a different voice say. And thirty seconds later she had finished two glasses of water. Her eyes meanwhile had fluttered open, flinching then adjusting at the clarity of the room. "Granger."

Hermione turned her head towards the person who assisted her and was met with a very exhausted-looking Zabini, with unkempt hair, slight stubble and dark eyes. "Alexis." Were the words she was only able to mouth.

He smiled a thin-lipped smile which showed the stress and anxiety of the situation. "She's…asleep." He managed to explain before he nodded his towards her right. She shifted her head to find a matt of blonde hair, skewed over her right arm. Alexis was soundly asleep, gripping her hand as if her life was on line.

"How long?" Questioned Hermione hoarsely.

"Never left your side." Blaise ran a hand through his hair and laughed humourlessly. "She managed to fall off into a doze a couple of hours ago." Hermione carefully manoeuvred her arm away from Alexis' grip so now she was petting it; running a hand down her hair in a movement that consoled her. "How are you doing?" Asked Blaise very carefully as he watched her for any sudden movements.

"Like I've had the time of my life." Retorted Hermione shooting him a small smile. "Everything hurts." She repeated in a smaller, much quieter voice. The edges of his lips dragged down and Hermione continued. "Do you think…would you mind…can you help me up?" Questioned Hermione quietly and Blaise with wide eyes relented quietly and without a fuss. Grabbing the edge of her shoulders as carefully as he could and helped her to sit up. She groaned. "Thank you." He muttered a _'no-problem' _but he watched her nonetheless with masked eyes as she ran a light finger down her stomach; where she felt the rough texture of a bandage being enveloped across her torso.

"Do you need me to call the nurse?" He asked but she shook her head determinedly.

"No, I need you tell me where we are?" Even though the water had helped immensely, she still felt light-headed and dehydrated. Feeling slightly uncomfortable she shifted but flinched almost immediately when she felt the left side of her body respond with a jerk.

"We're in a hospital." Answered Blaise purposefully ignoring her pain. He knew she had swallowed her pride enough to allow him to help her up; but questioning her would be asking her to discard it completely.

"St. Mungo's?" Asked Hermione in surprise, worry and fear.

"No." He shook his head and leant on his knees. "A Muggle Hospital." When Hermione continued to stare at him as if he had grown three legs or five heads he sighed. "Where do you want me to start?" When Hermione looked at him expectantly, he sighed. "The beginning?" He phrased. Hermione nodded and he licked his lips. He ran another hand through his limp locks which seemed to have lost its normal sheen.

"Draco managed to spot the mark from your garden." He began with a slight shudder as if the whole experience was still traumatising. "He knew." His eyes were frantic and slightly scared as he looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "He knew that you'd do something as bizarre as to check it out yourself so he – we – went to make sure it wasn't a false alarm." His words died off to a mute in the witch' ears as she watched the slow movement of his mouth, her mind relaying over the incident.

"And the room – it was bloody destructed. Splattered with blood –" Her eyes flickered back over to the Italian once again as his words turned a switch in her ears. She took in the dark flush that rose on his ridiculously smooth cheekbones, his eyes dilated in anxiety as he relived the night; his breath coming out quick and sharp.

She had remembered the cottage under the cliff where night fell upon the dreamers; a smile seeping on her face as she and Alexis followed the frenzied footsteps of their wizard boyfriends. She should have been more aware. More _smart_. So she should have known. She should have bloody known. She looked beside the Italian, noticing the lack of Malfoy's presence. "And then, here's the odd thing." His voice had calmed into curiosity and slight accusation. "We both felt something weird – something unusually odd – trickle down our faces to find acne over mine –"

"Blaise." Hermione interjected, hoping to cut his next set of words but it was no use, he was continuing to speak as if in a trance. "I can barely –"

"And you were bleeding." His eyes were lost. "You were bleeding so much and Draco –"

At the mere mention of her subject of interest, brought a perk to her former self and she listened a bit more carefully as the mocha-skinned wizard continued to relay the events. Blonde hair that had been merged with dirt and blood flashed past her vision, revealing the concern yet angered physique in his eyes that seemed to have begged her not to say another word against –

"And then you woke up miraculously and managed to stun Dolohov –" Dolohov? Was he her captor? "And then you fell and you were losing a lot of blood. There was so much. Draco was trying to wake you up. You did." His eyes suddenly regained back to their purple glint and he tilted his head as he looked at her. "You woke up." He said quietly as if contemplating something. "And then you were unconscious again." He shook his head. "Your head took most of the blow –" At this, the witch subconsciously reached tentative fingers to her head to feel smooth cotton bandages solely wrapped around the crown; "and you're stomach." His words drowned out once again as she once again felt the itching fabric against the welt of her gown. Timidly, she reached down through the covers and pursed her lips at the cuts that marred her arms and fingers. "And we apparated you to St Mungo's." At Hermione's curious look, he continued. "How else do you think you're injuries healed relatively fast? They transferred you here this morning."

"Wait so how long have I been…you know?" Hermione tucked a rogue curl behind her ear. "Been asleep for?"

"Two days?" Hermione's brows rose behind her hairline and Blaise nodded, as if expecting that from her. "Yeah gave us all a fright you did." He smiled somewhat kindly at her. "Alexis had a fit." Hermione looked down at her nimble fingers and sighed; she could imagine. "We had to move you to avoid any questions." When Hermione looked up, the dark thoughtful Slytherin was back. "Don't get me started on your parents." Hermione's eyes widened and he immediately began to correct the error. "Alexis solved it." He assured. "You know how she is singularly gifted at lying –" They both smiled at this. "They have been here every moment of the day to expect you sitting up. Your mother nearly suffered from a heart attack when these basted doctors mentioned something about a coma?" Hermione laughed breathlessly, finding it easy to swallow the pretence than to blow reality away.

"And Chloe?" She questioned with a small smile on her face.

"Now that you mention her." Blaise shot her a wink and turned around to hand her a small card and a bunch of lilies. Hermione's nose wrinkled in distaste at the flowers she wasn't too particularly fond of but smiled nonetheless at the thought. She opened the card and began to read its content when Blaise continued. "But Alexis never left your side." She blushed and put the card down – forgetting her manners in that moment. "Neither did, well neither did Draco or I."

She placed the card on her lap and reaching across, she took in Blaise' smoother hands in hers. "Thank you." She murmured in thanks before letting go. When she stumbled across his baffled look she grinned weakly. "This is the part where you say, 'you're welcome'."

"You're thanking me?" His voice was suddenly detached and cold, and she shrank back in surprise. "After everything you find it acceptable in thanking me?"

"From the looks of it –you've handled things very well." Hermione said softly. "You've done a lot – more than I could have asked for and I –"

"Yes but what about you?"

"What about _me_?"

Blaise sucked in a breath as if controlling his wildly out-of-control temper. "You risked your life knowing how valuable it is right now in the war." Hermione winced. "You did it for _us_." The emphasis on the last word didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "We, who've belittled you and picked on you so much that we're considered your enemies – and you saved us." Hermione whipped her head to him, her eyes flashing; he looked deep into them. The gold and green and brown. "Granger, not even our own fathers would take an unforgivable for us."

"I'm okay." She nodded. "I didn't break anything, thankfully nor did I have any serious internal bleeding or memory loss." She looked up at him with sincerity splashed across her face but missed the shot of pain that flickered past his eyes. "Please don't think much of it – really. It's not that much of a big deal." Then she looked closer at him; peering at the dark circles under his eyes and frowned. "How long have you been awake?"

His eyes shot up in surprise at the authority behind her voice. "I don't know – we –" When he caught her surprised look he continued. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You're going to make yourself ill if you continue." She said in a reprimanding tone. "My waking wasn't too important for the lot of you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it was." Said Blaise in a gruff voice.

"Look." Hermione said slightly uncomfortable. "Please, please think nothing of this." She whispered. "This doesn't change anything –" At Blaise' open mouth she continued. "I'm serious – this doesn't. I don't want to have to make you think that you repay me in any way or that you're in debt to me." Blaise opened his mouth to object when a new voice interjected their conversation,

"Well we definitely know her eye sight is poor since she hasn't noticed me standing here for the past five minutes."

The unmistakable richness of his tone ought her ears to a tingling mess as his smooth voice hit her ears on a high note of harmony. Melodic yet exhausted. His voice was gruff, as if he had just spoken after a thousand years of silence; scratching against the bob of his throat. Her eyes zoomed past the room's core for it to land on the boy who leant against the door frame. She eyed his appearance and felt herself deflate into a delectable mess as she took in the messy limp of his hair that had also, along with Blaise, had lost its pale sheen with the ravenous unkempt strands; as if it had been run through in scavenging thoughts; to the hard edges of his face that glowed a murky grey under her scrutiny and she frowned with worry as she took in the purple bags beneath the eyes that held all the dark secrets of pain and misery. Despite the welcoming company that surrounded her, she felt her inner-self tip as her tired gaze locked onto his controlling ones.

The lovesick feeling every teenage girl would feel was not there in terms of what she felt when she saw the wizard; but one of despair, excitement and fear mixed with newly found attraction.

The denial she had determinedly held onto within herself – _inside_ herself – had now been unlocked with the actions she had shown that day along with the acceptance for her brain to catch up with her heart and admit the feelings of being magnetised towards the coldly reserved boy. He was still an arrogant sod – no doubt about that – but it was then of her mother's informative morals slipped into her mind.

_There are always two stories to one situation, __**no matter how incredulous it may seem.**_

Watching him now through fluttering lashes, she upon the insight that he wasn't Draco Malfoy – the same Malfoy she had met on the train to Hogwarts when they were a mere eleven years of age. He wasn't the same Malfoy who taunted her with filthy names and insults. He wasn't that Malfoy who tuned himself sick in the task to murder an innocent man who seemed to have struck a nerve within him. No, instead Hermione Grange found herself watching a frown boy worrying himself over a girl he had supposedly shared a large history with. She saw a man, who she knew to have found her as intriguing and mystifying as he did to her. And it was the awareness of it all that scared her to the bone.

She knew what it was to fall.

To fall for one in a daisy crush; Ronald Weasley was the finest of examples. She would find herself smile for the stupidest reasons; like when he swore with such integrity or his lack of senses that humoured her or the occasional; his eating habits. But they were juvenile things to fall for. Girly things. Naïve things.

But this was a whole lot different. Most girls would throw themselves at boys, trying to be noticed with their short skirts and padded bras. For Hermione Granger, being who she was was her most important image. Being called a bookworm, nerdy and such; thought at times it would get too much to be a compliment – it was her. It was her being seen as who she supposedly was. She was sure she didn't like the blonde Slytherin to that _extent_ to be able to revolve her appearance and actions around him – no of course not, she had her dignity – but the attention he managed to grasp out of her was illogically different. His appearance didn't send off much of a difference in the attraction she felt for him thought it was four of the tenths that fascinated her towards him – but it was just plainly _him_ that transfixed her in getting to know a little more about the boy who made all the wrong choices.

His arrogant manner did confuse her greatly along with the pride that seemed to be filled with far too much ego; along with that extra pinch of dislike that somehow appeared when mention his father or anything based upon the Slytherin customs. Or the smirk he had originated charmingly. She wondered if he still had that smirk, in the velvet tissue of his mother's womb. The smile that she had managed to catch a flicker of once – rarely shown – but there all the same.

With him, it was attempting to find the door to freedom through a _very_ complicated maze. But that was the thing – either she found a way to the next route or a dead end that seemed to cause more problems as she tried turning back. He was this puzzle that was far too complicated to understand. Perhaps that was how it always was – filled with many obstacles. Targets upon targets to be shot in order to get into the core. But what if it was nothing? What if it was just lasting cobwebs and the sound of her hope shattering into thousand tiny shards of glass? But that was the thing wasn't it? That's what made the thing enticingly beautiful.

"Malfoy." She greeted with a weak nod and an attempt to smile at him which failed as it resulted in her dropping her contact with him as she blushed.

"Granger." She tried to hold in the sigh that wished to be freed when he murmured her name before the pregnant whist of silence followed. She was watching him intently through the space between her lashes as his demeanour faltered when he opened his mouth to exchange a couple of words – but found himself deluded from speaking.

With an internal sigh at his lack of courage to engage small talk with her, she did the honours. "How are you?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

He seemed to be stunned at her boldness to speak first but nonetheless cleared his throat. "Better than you I'm sure." He remarked dryly watching her carefully.

A laugh escaped her. But it was followed with a cringe, her free arm wrapping itself immediately around her torso. What's a bit of pleasure without pain? But with watery eyes she looked up at the blonde whose eyes had narrowed in caution as he watched her. "What have I broken?"

* * *

><p>Being broken was nothing compared to <em>feeling<em> broken.

He watched her with guarded eyes; her bandaged crown leaning against the fluff of the hospital pillows; her face glistening with perspiration, her eyes fighting to stay conscious, her mass of curls hanging limp around the frame of her face, her voice – the naïve tone that breathed fire – had managed to hammer him to the floor.

He watched her with worried eyes; her bandaged crown leaning against the fluff of the hospital pillows, her face glistening with perspiration, her eyes fighting to stay conscious, her mass of curls limp around the frame of her face, her voice – the naive tone that breathed fire – had managed to hammer him to the floor.

_Walk to her._ His subconscious told him and he subtly ignored it and pushed it to the farthest part of his mind; it usually brought up bullshit ideas anyway. He looked at her, his eyes made to condescending but holding concern as she looked at him in pain. He opened his mouth but now words came out. Banging his head against the wall didn't seem like a bad idea. He sighed. "A couple of broken ribs," he began in a low voice, the wound above your stomach has healed but you have to be careful. Oh and a concussion to the head."

He saw her cringe at the brief description and he felt his fingers twitch beside him. And then suddenly as if noticing the drop in the atmosphere, she picked herself back again; returning to the norm. "Did mum and dad visit today?" She asked quietly and Blaise nodded.

"In the morning." He assured. "They dropped off some pie." He said in a hearty tone and Hermione smiled at him in gratitude for helping lose the weighty awkwardness.

She nodded her head towards Alexis. "How long has she been asleep for?" She reached over to continue petting Alexis' hair finding some newly found strength in doing so.

"Going bloody mad at the thought of you heading into a coma; I'll say it's the longest she's slept in three days." Answered Malfoy, his face tight, eyes – the colour of left-over puddles in the pavement – flickering over Alexis' form once. Then twice. He watched how her heavy breaths hit the sheets on Granger's bed and was momentarily fascinated before his eyes landed back on Hermione again. "She fell asleep a bit after your parents left."

He remembered. He remembered vividly as if it had just occurred; the conversation he had shared with the Muggle after discharging Granger from St. Mungo's and moving her to the Muggle Hospital. He could recall how she was lost – losing her edge as if she was succumbing to insanity. Her eyes were drawn out, nails bitten to the core and cheeks swallowed on.

"_Tell me she's going to be okay." She tugged mercilessly on his sleeves as thick tears – the size of raindrops on a harsh September Wednesday – fell down her face as her friend was parted from her gasp by the medics. "Please tell me they'll fix her." She continued to plead and his eyes – eyes that were dead – looked down at her with a mixture of revulsion and pity. "Tell me that she's going to wake up in a couple of minutes and be smiling and laughing and calling you an arrogant sod –"_

"_She –" He began tiredly when she suddenly convulsed, screaming next to him._

"_No!" She shrieked, ignoring the turning of heads their way. Flushing in slight anger at her lunatic-like actions, he grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her over to the empty seating area and sat her down. "Don't lie to me." She continued thrashing against his hold. Then she suddenly stopped, her body going limp under his hold and when she looked at him through her eyes, there was hate. Pure hate that shot straight down to his core. "Your magic did this." She said in a low monotonous tone and he shook his head. "You lie." She spat in revulsion. "You…" she cowered away from him and raised a shaking finger. "You…you…" she continued in malice. "Your magic almost killed her –"_

"_Yes and our magic was the one to save her!" Bellowed Draco back, eyes flashing defensively. She stopped, the occasional hiccups escaping her lips as she looked at his dishevelled form. He looked at her in almost defeat and shook his head. "I thought Blaise –"_

"_I don't care what Blaise told me right now." She said in a pleading petulant tone. Her arms began to shake. "I only…. Hermione –"_

"_She's going to be fine." He replied. "It's not a coma." He said seriously. "Our doctors have confirmed –" At her look of disbelief he continued. "You know it's part of her too." He said softly. "You may hate me and Blaise for it – but can you hate her for it?" He lifted his head and looked straight into her eye. And she swore she could have seen something die within him. Perhaps the fight? "Magic is part of her identity. You questioning it would be like questioning her." He felt the beginning of the shakes start and he walked slowly towards her. _

"_She looked dead." Her voice barely made it out and he stopped a couple of inches away. _

"_I know." He let it escape. "But you she wouldn't have wanted her best friend to cry over her because of a little accident –" He realised too little too late that he had said something terribly wrong. _

_SLAP._

_His left cheek stung and Alexis looked at him, red hot fury blinding her. "Little accident?" She questioned in a quiet voice. "A little fucking accident?" She cried rising her hand to hit him again but he wouldn't let it. _

"_I fucking know better to say it was a little accident!" Growled Draco. "I said that is what Granger would have said!" He shouted and she shrunk back, turning back to the scared little child once again. "Fucking hell –" He laughed bitterly. "I know this is far from little." He ran a hand through his hair before he dropped to the ground, leaning his head against the wall for support. He didn't care about posture or reputation. All he cared – all he knew was that his heart was beating far too fast and he wondered if it was going to burst out of his ribcage. All he wanted was sleep. Blissful, ignorant sleep where this didn't matter. "She needs rest." He managed to say quietly when he registered Alexis' whimpering. "The healers have done all they can." He continued. "Now it's up to Granger's body to do the rest."_

_He felt her shrink down beside him and he shuffled a bit to the right so she could lean against him for support. He could already feel his blood-soaked shirt get filled with snot but he couldn't care less. She gripped onto his t-shirt and bawled her eyes out. "She's going to be okay." She continued repeating and he occasionally, murmured it with her. _

"_It's Granger." He said sometime after her sobs had died down. Her frail arms were wrapped around his torso and she closed herself into him – as if hiding. As if he was the only thing preventing her from going mental, "We can't get rid of her that easily." The wall opposite him had a strip of tiles stuck across with a mosaic pattern. He had counted fifty-six in each one of the tiles. "She's strong." He reassured Alexis and felt her head nod beneath him. _

"_Very strong." She added on._

"_She'll make it." He continued as he felt her breaths slow down. "She'll make it – I know." He repeated. _

"_You like her." It wasn't a question more of a statement and he wasn't up for putting up a fight so he just let her ramble on; his ears only half listening to what she was saying. "You're attracted to her." She said. "That I know of." He felt her heads grip his t-shirt tighter. "When she was bleeding to death – the look on your face – you looked as if –" She trailed off knowing no words could describe the haunted look that must have appeared on Draco's face. After all, he couldn't figure out what he felt, either. So they were on the same page. _

"_Nothing good will come out of this you know." He said minutes after her declaration; after her words had sunken in – making a bubble around them. He counted the seconds till Blaise returned from calling Granger's parents. _

"_You can't fool anyone you know." Her voice had an odd calamity to it – as if the old Alexis were back. As if nothing had happened and they were just two people talking about a slightly meaningful topic. "Least of all yourself." She reached over to take his much larger hand and squeeze it gently. "Some good can come out of this." She said in a quiet voice. "You just have to believe it will."_

_He glanced down at her; glancing at the wet face, sore eyes and bruised forehead. Then he snorted and looked away as if her words were just meaningless trinkets. When he felt the next round of tears begin to fall; he held her closer – tighter – waiting for Blaise to come and whisk her away from him so he could think in peace. _

_You see Alexis was the conscience of it all – he would say later on. He and Granger were just the pawns – they followed the rules and daringly took a step left or right. Laughing or biting one another at a wrong move. Blaise was the adjudicator; watching the whole thing for a fair play. And then there was Alexis – the conscience. The sole – the heart of it all. But also the devil. She would stroll in and show the easiest way through or the harder way. She would add rules – stir in a bit of anger, jealousy and questions and she'd complete the game. She decided what went on and what went off – but she was just the advisor. And that, in his eyes – was the most dangerous and lethal of people to have in your game of deceit and pretence. _

The memory faded as soon as it appeared; leaving a wide gap in the centre of him for everyone to see. He suddenly felt self-conscious and he glanced up when Blaise stretched and smiled. "Well I'm off to inform your parents that you've awoken from your beauty sleep." He humoured lightly and Hermione smiled at him as he walked away – not failing to shoot Draco a warning look before he was out of the door leaving silence – their new best friend – to settle in beside them.

"Well you look as if Halloween threw up on you, in this lighting." Hermione peered closer and grimaced. "You look horrible." She said and he lifted his gaze to look at her. Humour twinkled in her tired eyes and his brows drew in at her nonchalance. She pointed towards the chair that Blaise had occupied minutes ago and he shook his head. He noticed her brows also draw in but she shrugged it off as she placed a wan smile on her face. "So will you fill in the gap for me while I was –" She began as if everything was normal. Her tone, thought tired, was back to its chirpy bookish self.

As if nothing had happened. And somehow her reaction cracked the sheet of armour he held to control the situation as calmly as possibly. There wasn't a similar feeling watching the person you once sworn to hate for eternity, smile at you after risking their life for yours, and act as if nothing had changed. As if nothing had broken and the both of them were okay. But that was the thing wasn't it? Everything had changed. Everything had broken. Funny how he expected more damage and destruction – the sound of foundations breaking and groaning – but it was all silent. He guessed it was one of those things. Just like how she broke him.

"Why?" He cut her off harshly; his voice deep and guttural. She stopped and looked at him appalled at his rude interruption but said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He looked straight at her – his eyes reminding her of wet slate. "Answer me." The emotional turmoil he had endured stirred with stress and her battle pains were welting at the edges of frustration. How could she not see he looked the same?

"Well if you give me a question that I can answer then –"

His laugh was so dry she swore it crackled in the small room and she winced. It was dark and filled with mirthless amusement. "Here you are; the famous Hermione Granger," he began in a taunting voice, conversing with me as if everything is alright –"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong." Gritted out Hermione, her eyes flashing. "But everything is alright, is it not?"

He looked straight at her – his eyes stone cold and the pallor of his skin turning a greyish-blue. She could see the outline of a vein throbbing at the juncture of his neck and she waited with baited breath. "Do you need to me say it?" He gritted out and she could just make out how hard it was for him to spit the words out.

She lifted her chin and raised a brow at him. "I want to know _why_?" He growled out. And she saw it unleash. The hidden monster – the green monster. It was always lurking there and all this time it was waiting. It was waiting for its chance and it found it. It was a nasty little bugger but it had its moments. "I want to know why –" He repeated. "Why you decided to give your damn life for us." And his voice was pleading with her and she felt everything break after she'd thought she had finally built it.

That was his destruction. He wanted foundations and grounds – everything collapsing – so why couldn't he hear it? Everything within her falling down after careful consideration of how to build it. "I don't want to talk about it Malfoy." She whispered softly, looking away so he couldn't catch her hurt.

It was ironic wasn't it? How she looked for a decent shed of emotion from him and when he did manage to let it escape by mistake, she was never looking. He felt something shrivel within him – like that flower that had bloomed. Well he had locked the light for the three days and it was its time for it to die away – shrivelled and old and ugly. As if he had given it something rotten to eat.

Malfoy.

It was back to square one.

"And why not?" The anger was more profound. The monster was larger, wounded and coming out again this time with a longer lasting fight. His nostrils flared as he stared down at her and he didn't fail to take note of the gold twinkle that escaped her eyes leaving it a muddy brown.

"I'm really tired Malfoy." Began Hermione quietly. "I will talk to you about this –"

"No." Draco cut of stubbornly. "I need to know." He said and Hermione's eyes snapped to his with surprise at the need behind his words.

She seemed to consider with hesitance before the rejection hit him square in the face – like a brick. Or like in that movie – Home alone when the bratty kid drops an iron on the idiot's face. It felt like that but substantially worse. "No." She echoed his words. She looked up at him and he noticed them filled to the brim with salt water. "I just don't want to relive the events that –" She broke off as the words died at her throat.

"In Thomas' house." Draco finished quietly and Hermione eyes widened in surprise. Draco flinched and mentally berated himself. _Stupid. Absolutely fucking stupid. _

"Dean?" Hermione whispered, horrified. Draco nodded and looked away. "But…what…how?" She stuttered and he sighed.

"We found his father dead." He said quietly. "Reckon he's been taken with the other lot." He explained averting his gaze from her. When he dared look back silent tears were falling down her cheeks and she was determinedly looking through the small window beside her bed. When she started to shake he shuffled on his feet.

"Granger." He called out uncomfortably, clearly not ready for yet another handling of emotional distress. She turned herself away from him, allowing her limp locks to create a barrier between the two of them. With a sigh he walked towards her and leaned in close till he was on his knees; his palms gripping the edge of her bed. "Granger look at me." He ordered and she shook her head. "Granger," he warned softly and he waited as she slowly turned her wet features to him. "Why do you care?" He asked.

"Dean." She shook her head not being able to converse well. "They took Dean." She whispered. At his open mouth when he put two and two together she shook her head. "No." She chastised through tears. "He's a friend." She blurted out her face contorting in pain. "It's not fair." She cried. "He wasn't horrible. He's just a boy. All of us – we're barely adults and we have to fear for our lives?"

A breath, Draco never knew he was holding, escaped his mouth. The rejection tasted bitter on his tongue but relieve balanced it out. "Oh." He said. She looked away from him and he looked down at his hands, gripping the edge of her bed so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Granger – you saved my life." He stated, echoing his earlier thoughts.

She had composed herself in a way that wasn't right. Her eyes held certain bleakness to them and he suddenly wished for the gold. For the spark. "I know." They were going in circles. She knew what he was expecting that's why he said nothing but watch her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ignoring the smell of antiseptic creating a blanket around her. "Because," she shrugged, looking away. "You're not bad." She finished lamely. She stole a glance at him but his head was bowed now, as if he was listening intently. "You're not the same boy I met seven years ago." She continued. "You've changed." She said and her eyebrows drew in, in thought. "Somehow."

When he looked up with questions on his face she shrugged. "I don't know." She said, annoyed at her feeble explanation. She locked her gaze down to her twiddling flingers that shuffled nervously in her lap. "I guess you have more potential than what I'd expected." She whispered shyly.

"Is that why you did it then?" He didn't want to say it. _Is that why you saved me? _His pride was broken and damaged enough for a life-time, making it worse wouldn't do well on his health.

She looked at him properly now. Her eyes held all the sincerity and certainty he had ever seen from her before. "Even if you were my worst enemy," she began quietly, "What sort of person would I be to sit there and watch them fall to their death?" She looked at him, her face serious. "It's not stupid morals or any Gryffindor rubbish you think – it's humanity Malfoy." She said softly. "With everything going on, where does the faith come from?"

"But you surrendered yourself." He said, the monster shaking inside of him as he registered her kindness to anger. He was supposed to die that day. A small part of him wanted that. For it all to end. It was selfish – yes. But did you expect anything less from him?

Hermione smiled – a knowing smile a mother would usually give a child when they'd ask something terribly naively. She smiled a sad smile as she looked towards the sleeping blonde beside her. "Anyone would do it for the ones they love." She said softly.

Her words rebounded off of him. The monster had eaten it instead. And he found it rubbish. Absolutely _fucking_ rubbish. And he stood up, raging. "I don't need your blasted pity." He hissed, eyes flashing the colour of coal. It was weird she would think. They would cloud over like a blanket of smoke yet you could still decipher the shine. The light.

She looked up at him calmly, confusedly. "I'm no pitying you." She said, her voice controlled as she watched his kindness quench and his anger flare.

He scoffed and she flinched at the harshness of it all. "You bloody are." He pointed a shaking finger at her. "You could have done it. You bloody well could have." Her eyes dipped in concern at his sudden anger and he felt everything quake. "You could have left me and Blaise there to our deaths." He scowled.

"You could have done the same." She replied softly and she watched as his mouth clamped shut. "You could have run off with Blaise and left me and Alexis with Dolohov. You could have run away at the sight of Dolohov." She said quietly. "But you didn't. You stayed." Her eyes looked up at his beseechingly. "When I surrendered myself, you intermitted stopping me from doing so."

He took a step back as if she had just slapped him and she thought he'd walk away but he was back and in her face. "Not one week ago, you wouldn't have cared if some lunatic drove a car over me and _now_ you're concerned?"

"I could say the same about you." Hermione countered coldly but then her eyes softened and she sighed. "I would never have meant ill towards you."

"Stop it!" He bellowed and she cowered back into her pillow, afraid of all this pent-up emotions that had been eating him away. "Stop it with your Hufflepuff talks!" He cried and she sat up a bit more, slightly afraid. "Stop looking at me as if I'm wounded or stupid. Just tell me!" He growled. "Just tell me why and that's it – I'll stop buggering you."

His eyes held all the defeat and she looked down at her fingers. "I did it for the same reason you prevented me from surrendering myself."

Their best friend, who had causally strolled away when the angst erupted, came back with a smirk and settled itself between the two of them. Hermione shifting uncomfortably and Draco panting at her honest words. And then he looked at her and his eyes were so bright. Like the greyness of the moon's image taken by the satellite and all the liquid mercury they could get hold of. It swam with fears and pain and confusion and she knew – she knew right then that the little monster – the monster that bit her hard with words found its moment to escape. Once. That's what its job was. To come in, create a dispute like a catalyst and then walk back leaving lingering silences and unasked questions.

And then he spoke, his voice a million miles away from here, detached and emotionless. "I just didn't want you to save me."

She felt her mouth move on its own accord and when she spoke to him, she knew her words would be ringing in his ears from today onwards. "Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup their in debt towards one another. This makes things a little bit more complicated...does it not? Or am I just barmy. Yes it's complicated, got it. :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You all are awesome. <strong>

**Reviews are Slytherin smirks. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	11. Choices

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 10...<strong>_

_And then he spoke, his voice a million miles away from here, detached and emotionless. "I just didn't want you to save me." _

_She felt her mouth move on its own accord and when she spoke to him, she knew her words would be ringing in his ears from today onwards. "Ditto."_

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Day of Summer**

Chapter 11 – Choices

* * *

><p>You have a <strong>choice<strong>. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be. **~Chuck Palahniuk.**

* * *

><p>"I'm perfectly fine."<p>

"We know sweetheart –"

"Then please stop treating me as if I'm a wounded puppy." The Granger's seventeen year old daughter exclaimed in exasperation, her hands running through her curls, all the while shooting her parents a disapproving frown at their childish behaviour.

They both had the decency to look away, slightly ashamed. She dropped onto the sofa in which she was walked to and fro and her frown quickly morphed into a scowl at the looks they shot her; a mixture of fear and anxiety as if she was sand – the grains easily slipping through their fingers. Gratefully, the healers had loaned several vials of healing draughts and between hours, Blaise had given them to her – so by the next day, Hermione felt considerably better. Her ribs had lessened to a dull throb and her head occasionally shot a spark of pain but she felt better. Healthier almost.

"Mum, Dad," she began softly, "it was just a rough _accident," _She sent her father a stern look on the last word and he sighed. "I'm fine." She explained quietly. "I feel better than I have stuck in bed." At Mrs Granger's look of disbelief, she continued. "I'm just feeling a bit frail – fresh air would do me a lot of good, I think."

Her mother continued to set her lips into a thin line, not convinced solely on her words. Her father held the same reaction until her beseeching look broke him to a sigh and a sad smile. He ruffled her hair affectionately as if she was just a child again. "Sorry baby girl." He murmured softly. "We just worry about you."

"And I understand that." Hermione smiled warmly up at him. "But I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself. If not I've got Alexis and M-Dra –" She stopped shot as her eyes caught her father's fixed expression.

He had been like this since yesterday.

The minute she was discharged from the hospital yesterday, her father had become a lot more – let's say _interested_ – in what she had to do with the blonde wizard entitled as her boyfriend. Not that she was with him since yesterday – no, not at all – they both had decided to ignore one another. Or avoid unless necessary. Which suited her fine. The only second they were thrown together was when Chloe seemed to have filled the presence with her hawk-like eyes and they had finally figured a routine as she watched them – hand-holding, teasing, laughing, the occasional peck - etcetera.

She sighed. "You can't blame him for everything you know." She said quietly for her father's ears only. His armour broke a little at her words and when she looked up at him, his eyes boring back at him – he shook his head.

"He was supposed to be the one looking out for you."

Hermione smiled. "But he did." She nodded her head earnestly. "I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for him coming back for me." At her father's look of utter disbelief, she took hold of his hand. "He would have gladly swapped places if given the choice." She said softly. "He told me so." She lied – little white lies – and rubbed her thumb over her father's aging hands. "I know – I know, you don't like him." She continued in that small voice of hers. "But please, don't pin this on him. He has enough guilt on his shoulders with the accident and all." She turned back to her mother and smiled. "Okay?" She asked confidently and her mother with slight concern in her eyes sat beside her.

"Hermione, I don't think you should be going out. The doctor had specifically said –"

"Not to engage in particular physical activities." Hermione finished off with a laugh. "Mum, I only want to go the park – perhaps the same one we went to a couple of days ago." At both her parents distressed look she continued. "I promise I'll come straight home – or better yet go the hospital as soon as I feel any pain." She assured and looked up at them with pleading eyes. "I only want to go out for an hour or so."

"Well then let's go." A new voice interjected and three heads whipped towards the intruder who had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello stranger." Saluted Hermione and Alexis shot her a mocking wink. Hermione turned back to her parents and pulled a face, "See, even Alexis agrees."

"But Hermione you're not exactly capable –" Began Jane in a motherly tone when Alexis cut her off with a boisterous laugh.

"Oh pish posh Mrs G." Grinned the Muggle. "Hermione needs this. Just give her an hour or so of a breather and she'll be as good as new." Henry – hearing another view and not having any more objected, nodded with slight hesitance and Hermione sat up to give him a kiss on the cheek. All that was left was Mrs Granger who was the glue to the whole situation.

She bit her lip – one of the many traits that Hermione had inherited. "I'm not normally one to object the words of an adult Mrs Granger – but I do think that Alexis is right." Another newcomer – Blaise – intermitted with a small shrug. "She needs fresh air to relax. And a bit of exercise. She's been in bed far too long."

"Thanks for calling me fat!" Hermione shot at him with a small smile and he grinned at her – all teeth and charm.

Jane looked at each of the verdicts with worry before she shook her head and sighed out loud. "I'm going to regret this." She mumbled but Hermione grinned nonetheless. "Fine." Alexis cheered. Blaise smirked. "But only for two hour."

"What?" Hermione replied appalled. "Four?" She countered.

"Hermione." Reprimanded Jane. "Don't let me call this off." With a frown she continued. "Two."

"Four." Hermione crossed her arms and shot her mum a pleading look.

"Two."

"Four."

"Two!"

"Three and that's my final word." At Hermione's frown, she crossed her arms and raised a brow. "My rules or no outing." She said sternly. "So what will it be?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently drying her hair with her wand when the door was pushed open. Hermione placed her wand behind her back but found it fruitless as Alexis walked in with a small smirk on her lips. "Anyone tell you not to use magic in front of <em>normal<em> people?" She questioned and Hermione blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Oh." Hermione managed to utter after moments of silence. Alexis grinned knowing Hermione couldn't see it and threw herself on Hermione's bed, eyebrows raised as she watched Hermione shuffle nervously on her feet.

"So," She decided to converse with a real ice-breaker. "A witch." She mused and watched with slight amusement twinkling in her eyes when Hermione, whose gaze had been thrown to the floor, flew up to meet Alexis' her eyes betraying everything.

At that point, Hermione wished nothing more than a black hole to randomly appear and swallow her whole. One of the many anxieties that came with her from the hospital was this confrontation exactly. But her Muggle friend had not mentioned one word – not one – about her dirty little secret. Not one. She had acted like before – like nothing had changed. Of course everything had changed. She didn't want to feel what Harry had when his family – not his biological – but his family nonetheless reacted to his identity. It was pretty selfish of her – she knew – but what would she be, if not human? It was a feeling that couldn't be controlled although she constantly wished for it.

She wanted to be praised on being a witch. Yes she was praised – no doubt about that – but on her vast knowledge. She wanted to be accepted into the world that did not belong to her and wanted to be praised on how well she fit in and that she didn't seem any different. Her wand hand dropped by her side and she filled with its end as a distraction.

"Don't you care?" Hermione suddenly called out and Alexis' piercing blue eyes snapped to hers in surprise.

"What?"

"That I'm a freak." Mumbled Hermione ashamedly. "That you're friends with a freak."

"Well if having magical powers is amazing, unbelievable and just plain _fucking awesome_, then no – I don't care about being friends with a freak." Hermione looked up slightly confused and Alexis smiled a warm welcoming smile. And Hermione felt her heart swell with love all of a sudden. She hadn't always made the best of choices but being friend's with Alexis even if her magic could have potentially ended it? She would never live to regret it. "A freak? You?" Alexis shook her head in disbelief. "No." She continued. "Never." Then she sat up and took Hermione's hands in hers. "If anything, it makes you all the more special."

"Doesn't stop me from being an inferior all the same." Mumbled Hermione and Alexis pried, eyes questioning. "I'm of normal blood. I'm not of magical heritage. It makes me a –"

"Mudbum?"

"Mudblood and yes."

Alexis looked at her solemnly and when Hermione looked at the blue iris, she saw nothing but honesty and sincerity. "It makes you one if you think you're one." Whispered her blonde friend in condolence.

"When it's freely thrown at your face, what else are you supposed to think?"

"That you're fucking awesome than them." Alexis said confidently and at Hermione's look of scepticism she twisted her lips. "I know that look." She rubbed her thumb over Hermione's hand. "Draco was filled with bullshit." She said and Hermione knew she didn't say it for humour. "Yeah he might have been the world's brattiest kid – but you know he doesn't mean it – he didn't mean it." Hermione nodded and bowed her head feeling a wash of tears come. Alexis got the hint and took her in her arms. "It's okay." She murmured softly and Hermione sniffled.

It was the emotional practicality of it all. She had survived unforgivables, broke several bones, had a very deep argument with Malfoy, and worried her nails off about Alexis' view of her now that she knew of her magical identity.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place." Her words came out muffled and Alexis let out a bark of laughter.

She pulled back and her own eyes were filled with water but her smile was bright. The brightest of them all and it shone every inch of her features. "Better late than never."

* * *

><p>"You're moping <em>again<em>."

"You're being annoying _again_."

Blaise glared at Draco and the Slytherin cocked a brow in challenge. Blaise did not take the bait and merely shook his head looking away and tapping his head slightly impatient as he waited for the girls.

Draco, too, shook his head but decided to lean against the plump rest of Grangers sofa; breathing out quite loudly as everything settled into a dull hush. It made a good cover for all his thoughts to untangle themselves without ordered; settling into neat little soldiers; important at the front, feelings at the back.

Yesterday's sleep gave no help in settling his mind; with all the tossing and turning he probably had jumbled them further than solving any. He tried to think of _happy_ things – ridiculous really, how it had to resort to that – but the Slytherin soon found out it was useless. Happy memories were rare. And instead of unicorns and rainbows came that afternoon. That afternoon where he blew things out of proportion for both him and the victim of his anger. He was being irrational on his first theory on how _she_ avoided him as soon as she left the hospital. She wasn't really. She was just going with the current.

In fact, it was _he_, who was avoiding her.

It took fifteen minutes. Just fifteen _blasted_ minutes. The only fifteen minutes he had to clear things with her. Those fifteen minutes where he could've thanked her for sparing his life – he could have told her how much he had to owe her. All that could've been said, slipped out of his grasp for what dignity did he have left to hold after she spoke to him? Those fifteen minutes held change. Could have made a change. Shame filtered every corner of him whenever his accidental glance fell on her as she doubled over in slight pain. And she bloody well took the pain because of them. Because of _him_.

_Stupid, stupid Gryffindor_.

And he remembered whenever she brushed past him or the day they had sat together on the plan's accord, where he had _accidently_ breathed in Granger's scent he would never have dreamt she would hold. The candle warmth that filled him – intoxicatingly dangerous. The boundary line had been crossed and for the first time in years, Draco didn't give a rat's arse.

Any prejudiced orders, self-orders and preservation-orders slipped his mind as the flushing thought lighted up in his head like a Broadway sign that he was attracted to Granger. To Hermione _damn_ Granger. He fucking _hated_ the fact. As silly as a crush it may be, he found himself thinking to make the most of it before her essence would have ceased to be just hers – she would have made it gently tease his before boldly mingle. She would not just be a meaningless summer to be forgotten. No, he knew. He knew this would frequently pop into the recesses of his mind – it would plague him like how to assassinate Dumbledore did. It would haunt him and therein the questions would begin to jump out like vipers.

He watched her – during those seconds where everyone was involved in their own selfish little bubble of life to pay much attention to him. He watched her. The exhaustion she tried to hide by prying her chin up to show how it didn't empower her – which she was capable of moving along. How she cringed at sudden movements that were suddenly brass or unexpected. Or how she bit her lip to stop the occasional whimper that gurgled its way up her throat. How the usual shine from her lustrous hair faded by the minute as she placed on her smiling mask for show.

She was the exact opposite epitome of him.

She wore a lot of masks but for completely different reasons. He wore it to prevent emotions. Emotions were what made humans weak. What made _him_ weak. He placed one mask – one mask of indifference or the occasional irritation for peers around him. One that held power and control. He didn't think too much on what he should show or not. It wasn't important. But her; no she wore a smile. She placed on masks to hide her discomfort, to conceal her pain just for the benefit of reassuring others. He didn't give a sod if they'd break in front of him – she'd willingly forget her work to help the deprived.

She was too good – far too good. And he noticed it. He noticed a lot, Malfoy did. It was unintentional to speak the truth; it was one of many rare diseases that stuck to you like glue. The microbes repopulating and holding onto you as if you were the thing that kept them together. A simple small lasting glance down her way gave him enough nicotine to hold in the puff of smoke away. But that wasn't the terrifying bit. What scared the Slytherin to the core – and he rarely allowed fear to control his mind – was that he _liked_ it. He liked watching her. Call him a pervert – whatever names that fit for peering eyes – but it wasn't the puberty that done her good; it was simply her. Simple Granger _being_ Hermione Granger. _That _is what truly fascinated him.

It was just the ravenous desire that filled him in realising that even her two guardians wouldn't notice and register the small things – overlooked things – in the six years of knowing her. Such as when anxiety filled her or when in set concentrating mode, she would delectably nibble on her bottom lip. Or how a rare twinkle would shimmer in the centre of her pupils when she found something amusing or as close and/or when she began to prepare a long speech on something she held firm belief over or something that completely fascinated her; and she had that urge – that simplistic urge that the world should know. And on top of his unwanted affection for the feisty witch a mound of knowledge had been dumped on his shoulder upon the realisation of finding one of her many weaknesses. It was probably never destined to been yet fate – being a bitch and all – managed to sneak in a way.

After his shameful bellows of stupid cries, the hours had flashed by like a blur as her family visited and before either of the four could dwell much on time, sunset had settled leaving dusk to follow in its path. His friend had abandoned his companionship long ago as he found himself walking into a room upon two sleeping girls. Well one of the two was sleeping soundly.

He recalled how he stood by the door like a dumbfounded idiot. Standing there – just bloody standing – hands hanging limp by his sides. Just watching. Watching the girl not five metres away from him mumble incoherent cries of plea as she shifted uncomfortably in bed. He watched wide eyed as she arched her from into some sort of dream-like pain as she continued to haunt him with her mumbling shouts of pleas to stop.

Stop. Stop something. Stop someone. And then he felt a weighty force blow him in the stomach and he staggered as he watched her suffer through the haunting recollections of that night where she was under extreme pain.

And the next second he could remember was that he was by her side. His hand hovering between reaching to her and pulling back. But then she whimpered and he – in a trance – placed a hand on her head. He remembered the smooth creamy parlour of her neck filled with cold perspiration as she let the fear overcome her. He remembered the translucent liquid escape her lashes stripping what was left of her innocence. He remembered the name she called out. Ears perking, he recalled how her Alexis' name slipped out of her mouth in whimpers. Then Blaise' as she called out to him to save her blond friend. Then his name was uttered in plead. His Christian name was uttered from the second time within a number of days.

He remembered the hoarseness that broke as she cried her way through mercy. How she begged him to leave her with Dolohov to save themselves. She was re-living the memory. How she repeated her Gryffindoric heroic manner as she surrendered herself to the bastard in her dreams. He recalled how his shaking hand began to caress her. Stop he from haunting him from opening any other wounds that were still afresh – that hadn't even began to form scabs yet. He remembered how his ice cool hands brushed against her perspiring forehead, watching with confused eyes as her jerks lessened massively. How content sighs slipped her mouth as he began to rub his hands across the temple of her hair. How her erratic breathing slowed down to light beats which jumped occasionally in whimpers. Remembering the flushing feeling of her calming down against his touch.

How he whispered anonymous words of comfort. How he heard the soft sighs along with many others that escaped her lips along with his name. Sadly it was the foremost beginning where she landed herself as she uttered his said name. How she managed to lessen the aggravated pain he had quenched towards her during one of their arguments. All under one touch, she managed to cast him under her spell. And then the memory filled out of him as how it emerged, leaving a gaping hole of mystification and confusion in him.

He felt the hated swirl of guilt run through him as he thought of how Alexis was known to their real identity – well her friend's foremost. For his Italian friend, it was a much harder problem as his lies weren't shied out front. How it kills him inside to watch his girlfriend smile at him adoration when he carried the burden of a monster. A killer. A murderer.

Malfoy had noticed her too. He explored the Muggle in a different light – the little quirks that most would also entitle under stalker; yet it was just for his gain of knowledge to understand her better. He watched with hooded eyes as his friend's orbs glistening a laughing violent as he would watch his blonde girl laugh at the silliest of lines, smirk at the deviance behind her plans, frown at the silliest of words, giggle at the flushing chivalry she would attain and scowl when annoyed. He would watch the interaction between the two electrify with sparkling fireworks as they continued their daily lives knowing they had each other. He would raise a silent brow in mild interest as he noticed the depth of caring painted in the granite-tinted orbs when he would watch his girlfriend. When he would _gaze_ at his girlfriend.

Though it would never be uttered in public, Malfoy knows how much the Italian means to him. And he also recalls how he should mention it to the mocha-skinned wizard before the effect of the Wizarding war would get to them yet dignity still overcomes the pride which withholds the blonde. Draco Malfoy saw Zabini in the light of an adopted brother - and he was sure the feeling was somewhat returned. And with that proclamation said, he adds to the fact that he knows the Italian inside out. He knows what lies in his friend's interests of love, though never interfering.

Blaise Zabini, like himself, never chose to stick one girl for a period of time. Why? Because they were bloody humans not machines. They weren't sadists like the Lestrange's who did not love. They were human and therefore knew the possible consequence of attachment. Unwanted, undesired, hated feelings fill them what then people say would grow into love. Love is not one used in the Slytherin fan of dictionaries. It's one that is despised. He would notice how his friend's eyes would crinkle in amusement as he watched his girlfriend chat animatedly not entirely bothered that she's not send off enough attention to which she calls a boyfriend. And though it should have bothered the Italian – it didn't.

And then Malfoy would recall how Alexis Carter would shape her brows in a 'v' Shape in worry when she would notice her friend in pain or the brief emotions that would flicker past his friend. Or how her hand would clench into a tight fist until her knuckles burnt white as Granger's cousin would brush by to stir a commotion. Though she had calmed down amazingly towards her cousin it didn't stop her from being what any other jealous teenage girl would do – be a bitch.

And then he would notice the tenseness of his friend's jaw as he would hear the Scot mock his girlfriend on things; though it leads to her appearance ninety percent of the time. Or how his emotion would regain to its smirking composure as he would hear the witty comeback she would shout or the subtle grin that would slip on him when Hermione managed to use her over-stuffed brain to make a disdainful comment that would leave them all thinking who had won the round.

And then the over-analysed conversations with Alexis would pop back into his mind doubting the unthought-of questions from different angles leaving him to do nothing but groan. Yet what made him relive a breath of relief and cringe his nose in annoyance at the same time was the blonde acted as if no conversation ever had existed. As if it was just purely a figment of his imagination. Not once, did the Muggle bring the conversation ever again. It was as if it was done and dusted – her point made clear and that was it. There was no wallowing into it. Or thinking deeper into it. It was said and the rest was up to him.

And he would fell a pair of watchful eyes burning holes right through him – no doubt belonging to her – as he entered close proximity to Granger. And it brought the inkling feeling of hum surrendering to the thought that Granger may have told what their recent conversation was based on which caused a whole lot of aggravation to spill on him. And then the cycle would repeat itself, rounding upon the hard-core barriers he put up to avoid rethinking over their spat. Of course not all would be barred. Out of all people Malfoy had known, none beside the inkling thought of his mother would ever risk their own lives to save his shrewd one.

And the horrendous thought of the debt that had to be repaid. Money was one thing the witch would not take, as much as he would offer, she would decline. Many reasons contributed – the first, taking off money from a Deatheater. He laughed bitterly and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. It was as if he was running a marathon and it wouldn't end. There was no finish line and he was just fooling himself by thinking so.

"Finally." His thoughts fused when Blaise sighed out in relief. He glanced over his shoulder and found Alexis and Hermione, arms linked walking towards them. "About time." Remarked Blaise with a pointed look shot towards them. They smiled innocently.

* * *

><p>They were in a car. But not his. After making an excuse that to avoid hitting a tree, they swerved and fell off a cliff – it wasn't practical to use Draco's car. So instead, Alexis drove the Granger's blue Mercedes; Blaise sat beside her with Hermione, Draco and Chloe at the back.<p>

Once Chloe had finally gotten the point that Draco wasn't interested and that her flirting did no good, he turned to Hermione who was busying herself by looking out of the window. Everything was still awkward and he'd hated the thought of talking to her again – it was oddly peaceful not talking to her. But it gave his head a headache nonetheless. He let his thoughts wander as he sat there besides her, faintly hearing bits of Alexis and Blaise' conversation. And then they were muted as he felt the acute proximity of Hermione's presence beside him.

He could fell her presence, smell her scent and hear her light breaths as she gazed thoughtfully out the window. Settling himself straighter than the slight slouch he had positioned himself into, he shot a side-glance at her. Her arm was proposed up against the window ledge, holding up her tilted head which held the lost features as if she was counting the cars that passed by. Her hair managed to fall back into its bushy state as they wind pushed past her face, flushing her cheeks with a faint rouge.

"Granger?" He called out, careful not to allow Chloe the chance to eavesdrop. She was busy reapplying her mascara, he noted.

She didn't respond for a moment. And he almost believed that she didn't hear him. Then her lips moved slowly and a quiet voice escaped it. "Yes?" It was feeble, much how she felt around him and he warily ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I have a word with you?" He questioned with caution, waiting for the biting rejection. But it didn't come. Not for a long shot at least.

"Now?" She said, turning slightly so she faced him.

He shook his head. "No, not here." He said. "When we reach the park." He said as he watched Alexis rear left.

He looked back at her, almost expectantly and saw her hesitate before nod briskly. And then in a tiny voice, he heard her mutter; "Okay."

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious!" Four teens whipped their heads towards Chloe at the sheer cry out of disbelief. Hermione sighed and looked down expecting a rant. "A picnic?" She continued walking towards them. "In this godforsaken place again?"<p>

"It's a park Chloe." Hermione said softly and Chloe turned to her with an unattractive scowl. "You can't seriously expect rides or something far-fetchingly interesting."

"The only interesting thing within a five kilometre radius is that blasted pond." Shot back Chloe, eyes flashing as she looked at the four of them accusingly. Alexis typically ignored her and set on placing the picnic blanket in the correct spot. Draco moved to help her whereas Hermione continued to reason with the fuming Scot.

"Chloe – it's just for a couple of hours. You had a choice in coming and you agreed to it."

"Well I wouldn't have agreed if I knew we were coming to this place again." Sneered Chloe. "And why is it that you always have to be the centre of attention?" She questioned hotly. "If you're feeling cold, a trip to the ice-skating rink would do. If you're hot, perhaps an ice-cream will make it better." She scowled at Hermione who looked slightly pale at her words. "It's always about you." She growled. Blaise who was beside the witch began to intermit when Hermione stopped him – giving him the sign that she needed privacy.

"You know that's not true." She said to Chloe in a soft voice.

Chloe let out a bark of laughter. "This was our time together cousin," she spat, "and ever since your boy toys have arrived – you have done nothing but spend time with them." Her eyes were dark now and Hermione looked down at her feet quite apathetically. "You get to see _Draco_ in school – why the holidays too?"

"You know it was a surprise for both you and me when they came over." Hermione's voice was quite but confident and Chloe scowled at her.

"Yes; what a surprise isn't it?" When Hermione looked up in shock, she caught on and continued. "Like I'm that bloody stupid." She scoffed haughtily. "It was too good to be true you know; your relationship." She shot Hermione a look of pure loathing. "There's something up – and I know it. No normal couple would bicker like the two of you do."

Hermione's lips twisted in what seemed to be a way to control her grimace. "That's how it is." She said and Chloe looked down at her, confused. "That's what makes our relationship somewhat lively." She continued. "We fight, and then make up." She lied and hoped Chloe would soak it all in. "That's the basis of our relationship – it isn't just holding hands and making-out or flowers every other day." When Chloe looked at her disbelievingly, she shook her head and sighed. "I don't know where you got the idea from Chloe –"

"You hardly ever snog anyways." Sneered the large blonde. "Whenever you do, you both always wear a dissatisfied expression sometime later – as if it was all a mistake."

Hermione, who was mid-way through walking away from the Scot, turned around. "We don't need to prove our love to you Chloe." She said.

"Yes because it's not already there." Said the blonde sweetly before she barged past Hermione and followed the others in where they chose a spot to sit and have a picnic.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys!" Grinned Alexis wickedly as she jogged further away from them. Both wizards stood slightly rigidly on the spit as they watched Hermione throw a yellow saucer towards the Muggle who caught it with glee. When she caught the two of them standing several feet apart, she scowled with amusement and scolded them to move away. Once they had a comfortable distance away from each other; she called out Draco's name. She threw the disk and Draco who had been watching her curiously managed to catch the plastic before it flattened his nose.<p>

"Oh, it missed." Remarked Blaise. Draco gave him the finger and he smirked. Hermione laughed and he turned to her, his hand automatically running through his hair. Blaise, who noticed this, grinned and yelled out. "Oi Draco; stop giving Granger googly eyes and throw the damn thing." Hermione blushed and looked away.

Draco scowled and hurled the Frisbee towards Blaise who caught it with ease; perks of being a chaser Draco thought. He shot Draco a smug look before he threw it to Hermione. She missed the catch and chose to duck instead when it came hurling quite rapidly her way. "Come on Hermione." Teased Alexis with a laugh; her hair whipping her face. "Now's not the time to play princess."

Hermione shot her a sarcastic smile and everyone laughed. She threw the disk back over to Blaise before turning back to face their chosen spot where Chloe sat, primly, crossed leg; glancing around her every few inches in case she caught any ants crawling their way towards her. "Chloe!" She called out and the blonde looked up surprised that someone had called her name. When she caught Hermione waving at her, she frowned. "Come on!" She continued. "Join us."

And the Scot pulled a face before looking down back to her phone which Hermione was sure was useless because there was hardly service out in the middle of the county park. She sighed and turned back to the game when a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. Then a prick of pain followed which intensified and she doubled over to hold it in place momentarily.

She looked up and found the others distracted which made a good cover. "Guys;" she called out and they turned to her in surprise; "I think it's time out for me." She said and they nodded albeit worriedly as they watched her slightly hobble her way back to the place under the tree where shade was best. When she chanced a glance back Alexis was watching her worriedly. She smiled and shook her head and Alexis relented with a small nod.

"If you're here to persuade me to join you; you've got something else coming." Chloe said when Hermione was hearing range from her. She shook her head and took a seat besides her making sure there was a generous gap between the two of them. Chloe, once Hermione had taken her seat, glanced up at her peculiarly taking in the pale skin and slightly green-ish skin. "You don't look alright." She stated and Hermione turned to her in surprise.

"What – no," Hermione shook her head insistently, "I just feel a bit peachy." And that was all Chloe needed to hear before she fell back into her phone. "You know Chloe," Hermione began pulling blades of grass out to buy time and hope that the pain in her stomach lessened, "we don't have to continue doing this," The scot looked up with raised brows, "you know – competing against each other."

"Who said anything about competing against each other?"

"We don't have to say anything. It sure feels like it though." Hermione shrugged. "I mean we're cousins at the end of the day. Do we have to continue as if we don't like each other…?" At Chloe's harsh look Hermione sighed. "Never mind." She mumbled. Because it was like that. Like her and Malfoy's relationship it was born to be. Hermione and Draco were supposed to be enemies from day one; her, a mudblood, him, a pureblood. Her and Chloe had no different problem – Hermione was working class; Chloe, the bottom region of upper class.

She looked away and watched the others play Frisbee; Alexis laughing, Blaise grinning and Draco scowling as a way to cover his amusement. She knew he found it distinctly pathetic – the game – but it was oddly refreshing. She wondered thoughtfully as she inspected the rich tone sin of Blaise, the rosy peach of Alexis' and the pale complexion of Malfoy's. The deep violet in Blaise' eyes that twinkled a violet satin, the shimmer of baby blue in Alexis that winked mirth and the wave of ocean swirling through a destructive storm in Malfoy's.

The kissable lips of Blaise that only managed to spill out clueless jokes around her, the sweet heart of Alexis' that caused herself to land into many consequence-filled mischief and the masculine shaped, soft lips of Malfoy's that she very well remembered coming in contact with. The tensing jaw bone of Blaise that clenched in controlled anger, the rounded flesh of Alexis that had no problem in bursting to a flush and the structured foundation of Malfoy's that seemed to blow off on its own accord. The petite figure of Alexis with her shining dirty blonde hair, the tall form of Blaise that seemed to shadow and the lean formation of Malfoy's body that seemed to nearly always be recognised because of his pale hair.

The witch flushed as her eyes lingered a second far too longer on the blonde Slytherin and she turned her gaze away – ignoring all the exterior points of the three of them.

The sky shared its own dull emotion as it just lingered by, cloudless and allowing its friend the sun to burn everyone all. Then her eyes averted back to the game and she sighed. She was never one to drop out of a game – Hermione – but the thoughts of Malfoy wanting to talk quite exclusively with her dropped all the more unresolved emotions on top of the pile that hadn't even been acknowledged.

He had the nerve to ask her _after_ ignoring their little talk once she had woken up from unconsciousness. He had asked her _after_ the awkward moments they were compelled to share with the force of her cousin's curiosity. He had asked her _after_ showing no sign of emotion whatsoever that he had felt guilty or the least, sorry, for what he had said. No – instead he had brought up the façade that he held in the past days to then abruptly ask for a conversation out of the blue. Not true of course – she was waiting for it herself.

The problem wasn't so great for the first few days – after all, a no talking Malfoy was the best kind you could ever get. But it got harder for Hermione to resist his boyish charm – or just the Malfoy charm itself. The second he would brush past her, she would feel her breath catch in her throat. Every word that seemed to come rolling out of his mouth brought a shiver curl at the back of her spine at the melody in his voice. Every time he sat beside her, by force or choice, brought the beats in her heart to increase tenfold. Ever flicker of locked eyes they caught, brought a girly flush on her cheeks. Merlin she was pathetic.

She was feeling like a love-sick teenage girl. And it was the world's shittiest feeling.

And on top of her unwanted feelings for the wizard, she had the stress to somehow find a way to break it to her said boyfriend to make their relationship twice as much intimate as now Chloe openly voiced her thoughts on their pathetic relationship. Because it was. It was darn stupid and they were hardly trying. On its own accord, her eyes flickered back to the blonde who smirked as he non-verbally flipped the Italian who fell and shot Malfoy the finger.

Flushing a suffocating red, she found herself standing up on shaky legs, dusting herself and Chloe looked up at her suspiciously. "Where are you going?" She questioned and Hermione swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"I just need… a breather." Hermione managed to wheeze out before she walked away leaving the Scot to watch her with that same doubting look on her features. Hermione let her gathered thoughts lead the way as she walked towards the sun that gave the afternoon sky a slightly more pearly-gold glow to its blue. She had no sense of where she was going though she had some faint idea as she caught the two small hills – the place she had visited when she came here last. Then suddenly, like a bomb detonating, everything began to hit her one by one.

Malfoy. Their arguments. His words. Chloe's suspicions. Her words. Alexis' happiness. Her not-so secret that was revealed to Alexis. That night. _That night_.

She felt her cold run cold and everything suddenly went numb. Like when you slept on your arm and when you woke up on the morning you felt that strange panic for a couple of moments as you slapped your arm awake. Except this time it was all over her body. Her mind froze and her legs gave way like jelly. Her body trembled fearfully at the impact of those images that ran by slowly – excruciatingly slowly – in her min; just so she could have the images clearly imprinted in her mind. She bent down low as if she decided to pray, her head cradling itself among the grass – she thought faintly that if anyone were to look for her they wouldn't see her normally recognizable bushy hair – as her form began to quiver quicker.

A beam of red flashed past her eyes and she doubled over in another wash of pain. She could feel the pain – as if it had occurred this very moment. Her wounds were still fresh and the night was never far from her mind. She could feel it – every bit of it – all over again. Her limbs being snapped in a million pieces before being put back together for the same thing to occur. And her mind exploded. And she made the mistake of closing her eyes. And everything suddenly came to life.

Bloody images hit the back of her eyes. The crimson streak that was hurled her way. The pair of silver storms that watched her fall. The control – the battle between losing and having control. Then the pain. Pain. The suffocating tubes. The screams. And then Black eyes – murder. "No…no…no…no…" she groaned incoherently as jerks took control of her body.

All there was was blinding hot pain and blood. Lots and lots of it that distorted her vision. She wasn't aware of her eyes being tightly closed or that everything was in her head – she thought he had come after her. But this time instead of Alexis being thrown to the side, she was dead; even in her mind everything was wrong. Her organs were spilt and there were evident signs of torture on her pale body. And then she took a step closer and where the familiar teasing orbs that Hermione was so fond of was empty. She screamed.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone. Hugging her knees on the floor with a wet face and blood-shot eyes. She gasped and looked around her – when she saw no one she sighed. And then she crumbled again but forced herself not to cry. She sat there for minutes, her head tucked between her legs, before she found her breath and everything slipped away from her mind. Pushed – forcefully – to the back of her head where it would stay. For good this time.

But she didn't move – she sat there – on the same place which turned out to be the exact place she last sat with Malfoy. _Malfoy_. She reached down with an unrecognizable emotion churning her stomach and plucked out a peony – lifting it to her nose and smelling its earthly scent. Then she reached out and gently grazed her fingers over to the spot where he once lay. She had her first _growing up_ conversations with her father here – many times in fact – and many more with Alexis; her mother and herself also had frequent emotional conversations too. Then bloody Malfoy jumped into view and broke the sentimental sequence.

Then Ron's furious yet familiar voice rang in her ears and she felt her heart churn uncomfortably; _'You're fraternizing with the enemy.' _If only he was here to witness what she was now involved in with a different foe. But Ron wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand how wonderfully peculiar he was. Or how he confused Hermione to no end. One second he would be playing his part as the arrogant spoilt brat, and the nest he would morph into a teasing sock flashing one sentiment some would entitle as _nice_.

Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand as she felt it suddenly begin to dry. _It's nothing, _she thought stubbornly. _He's gone. He's gone. I'm okay. _Then she stood up and began to move forward, into the area where trees were not cut. She ducked as a branch came in her way and she moved a bit slower taking in all the scenery. She hadn't show Malfoy this yet. It was too private – her private place. He knew enough already.

At a large boulder, she looked around her bearings before squeezing through two slightly overgrown bushes and found herself at the edge of a cliff. It wasn't a large cliff per say – you could walk down but it had quite a height. She looked down and watched as the lake winked at her as it drifted its way west. Then she spotted the familiar large Oak Tree and she walked over to that. She let her fingers slowly run down the bark and she swore she heard the leaves around her sigh. She sat down, hesitantly and let her head rest against the bark. And she closed her eyes. Because she still felt it – the dull ache in her stomach and her heart. She still felt the out-of-tune beat of her heart and waited all but patiently for it to return to its normal dry and boring state.

It took a good seven minutes for it to calm down but it only took seven seconds for it to shoot sky high. All because of one voice. "Dreaming about me?" Hermione started and she scraped the edge of her elbow against the bark. She looked up to find familiar blonde hair and a smirking face. She opened her mouth to answer him but shook her head as she gingerly rubbed the back of her shoulder.

She hoped he took the indication that she wanted to be alone but he apparently faked ignorance. He took her silence as an invitation and settled himself beside her, squelching the grass beneath him. An immediate wash of apprehension filled her as she felt his body heat clash against hers – she could practically feel it; her heat prodding and probing against his in question before he (just like his owner) folded his way into her privacy. "You can go you know." Hermione said softly, deliberately not looking over at him, for if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to look away. He had that effect on people, she mused quietly. When he didn't answer, she chanced a glance and found his pale arm propped up against his leg and his features – facing her with an undistinguishable expression on his features.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded of him and he raised a brow at the no-tolerance in her tone. When he didn't say anything. "Why?" She pressed.

Then he shrugged and looked a way, his face neutral. Then when she opened her mouth to tell him to sod off, he spoke. "How about that conversation?" He questioned and when Hermione turned to him, his eyes were piercing through her – as if reading her every though; jumbled as it was – the grey particularly shining out like frozen icicles hanging off the door.

Hermione looked away and folded her arms timidly across her chest. "Go on." She said in a controlled tone. When he said nothing she turned her head to him, her eyes flashing at his impeccable silence. But he was staring at her again – a similar expression as hers, adorned on his face – his lips dipped down. "Malfoy –"

"You know what I'm going to say." His voice was neither here or there and she frowned, suddenly taken aback at his brashness. When she shook her head an inch, he continued. "It's weird though isn't it –" He continued and she continued staring at him as if he was an alien that wanted to do zumba with her. "It's always around you – fucking _you_ – that I have the need to express my regret."

Hermione raised her left brow skilfully and looked at him with suspicion and slight amusement. "You're sorry?" She asked tantalisingly slowly. He scowled and looked up at her. A small smile hit her lips and she looked away before he could catch it. When she took his silence as acceptance, she continued. "It's sad really," she began. "How I want to hear the words coming out of your mouth Malfoy."

He growled. "Bitch."

She smirked and he suddenly felt captivated at her lips. "I never meant what I said." He relented and shot her a scowl though it lacked its meaning.

She pulled a face at him and pried further, deliberately playing devil's advocate. "What _did_ you say?" When he shot her a serious look she shrugged and looked away, a tell-tale smile glittering on her face. Silence ensued after her question and she thought he had given up, but his voice was hoarse and raw and she suddenly felt compelled to listen to him.

"It was like a defence mechanism." He said and she perked her ears. "I was told never to be indebted to someone – in fact it should be the other way round." Hermione turned her face to him but he wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead. "And don't make me mention that you're Hermione _fucking_ Granger." She scowled but he continued as if in a trance. "So I got it out on you instead." He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed bitterly. "We both said bullshit Granger." He said but he didn't look at her yet again and she suddenly wished that those pairs of molten mercury meet hers. "We both said something that we didn't mean –"

"So what was the point of it?" She interrupted. He broke away and paused as if allowing her sentence to soak in.

Then he spoke, his voice clear and confident – as if he had memorised this from a text book or something. "You see it's this thing isn't it?" He began. "When people say they love each other – and they declare it at the ends of the world which such confident that you're bound to believe in it and never doubt it; they always end up hurting each other. And before everyone continues with the bullshit that you hurt the ones that you love – it really is bullshit." He then looked at her and she saw something raw and _real_ lurking beneath those eyes she thought of more than just beautiful. "If you loved them you _wouldn't_ hurt them." He shrugged as if it was simple. "You use everything you know against them to cause them pain because it'd make your conscience clearer." Then he looked away. "So when we said those things to one another – it wasn't our biggest secrets being shed out into the open." She frowned. "It was just our anger and we just sprouted things that would provoke the other."

"But that doesn't make sense?" Hermione said in a confused tone and he elaborated.

"I said shit to you – but I meant it. Or didn't mean it – either way you wouldn't care to an extent because it's typical. It's expected." She hoped he couldn't hear her heart breaking, cracking, slowly decomposing at his words. "We don't care so much about each other that it would mean anything. Instead you'd throw something equally as hurtful and honest back." He shrugged. "Point is it didn't _mean_ anything." He looked at her and there was indifference shining. "If I was say, your real boyfriend and we were in that bullshit-stage_ love," _He spat, "if I said anything like I said to you yesterday, it would mean something. It would hurt." She began to understand what he was coming to. The odds bits and pieces and she got it. It made sense. "It doesn't hurt as much when a stranger says something honest or hurtful because they are outsiders; but when someone you've come to care about and they carve their words onto your skin – you never forget."

"So you're saying it's a good thing that we don't care about each other otherwise what you said would have hurt me?" Hermione summarised and he turned to look at her with curiosity sparking in his pupils.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm trying to make a valid point that what I said wasn't too hurtful to an extent that my apology matters."

Hermione hit his shoulder and he smirked. "You're a prat." She muttered and he grinned looking down at her. "I actually fell for the pseudo-speech." She said with a sigh and the grin lost its humorous touch.

"It's all true though." He said with a shrug. "It's not a very systematic process isn't it? Being in love." He scoffed and threw a pebble he found beside him and they both watched as it fell over the cliff. They didn't say anything until they heard an echoing splash which indicated that it hit the water.

"But that's the thing about love." Hermione said softly. "You don't ever look at the bad, the hurtful or the difficult," he looked at her but she was in her own trance like he was, "you look at the times that are worth remembering and holding everything together. You look at the laughs and the late night conversations. You look at each other and take each other's hand before strolling into the obstacles that come in your way." Hermione said before turning to look up at him. "Because that's what love means." She said meaningfully. "About doing things together no matter what situation you're in."

He looked at her honest face for a moment, from the doe-like eyes to the parted mouth where she licked in anticipation as she waited for his response. Then he snorted and her eyes narrowed at his deferment. "That," he licked his lips at her, "is such a _girl_ thing to say."

"It's good that I'm a girl then isn't it?" Hermione questioned tartly and he rolled his eyes. But he didn't answer or respond to her explanation at her all. For her answer were all butterflies, unicorns and rainbows. It bore all the gullibility, naïveté and innocence that were expected from her. And it would be a sin – in his conscience – to break the realities of a pathetic emotion to her. It would kill all she held in this mythical emotion so he pressed his lips together and kept quiet.

"You were angry weren't you?" His voice cut through her own muse and she looked up to find his face unreadable. She shrugged and looked away but he repeated the question, deliberately a bit more forceful and she sighed.

"I wasn't angry." Hermione shook her head then looked down at her nimble fingers. "Just," she closed her eyes as she thought of the correct word to place, "hurt?" He didn't answer to that though. He didn't respond to it at all and turned to her with blank eyes. She stared at him for a moment and neither looked away, then Hermione spoke. "So," she said and when he raised his brows she pulled a face, "are you going to apologise or not?"

"What the fuck was that speech for then?"

Hermione tittered at him as if he was four. He scowled. "Language Malfoy." She reprimanded and he pulled a face at her. When she pressed him on with an expected look, he emitted a sigh. With a last glare he murmured the words she was expecting; albeit so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear them. It wasn't perfect but she knew he was playing the petulant brat part.

She smiled but dropped it with a sombre expression as she cupped her ear and leant in closer. "Pardon?"

"I'm not going to fucking repeat it."

She laughed and leant back grinning warmly at him. "Touchy." She pointed and he sneered as she continued to laugh at him. Then she stopped and peered at him closer and he cocked his head as if trying to decipher the puzzle she was figuring out as she looked at him. "Everyone has a choice you know." She said out of the blue and he leant back in surprise. "Sorry." She shook her head then looked back at him almost shyly.

"Wait." He shook his head. "Why?" He questioned. "Why did you say that –?"

She sighed a half-hearted sigh and looked to her right where the sun was beginning to slowly inch its way down towards the west and she breathed in the nature smell she was so fond of. "I don't know." She finally relented. "I just thought you should know." When he opened his mouth to say something – snarky probably – she cut him off. "It's not because you haven't got one or anything like that – it's just most people find actions such as choosing to save someone or being someone is a ridiculous idea." When she looked at him, she continued. "Do you get me?"

He shook his head. "You're mad." He declared and she shot him a glare. "Now don't give me that look – here you are, sprouting nonsense –"

"It's not nonsense." Hermione stated matter of factly. "It's true." When he looked at her disbelievingly she continued. "It's the words that Dumbledore said which proves it otherwise;" she explained; _'It is not our actions that show what we truly are, but our actions.'"_ Draco looked away when he caught an anguished expression hit Hermione's features. He didn't bother to contradict her this time and just sat there as Hermione thought her way through problems. "I miss him you know." She suddenly whispered.

And he caught something in her eyes that he had been training himself to hide – grief. And her eyes were full of it. He looked away immediately and looked at his hands. "Sometimes, I wish I could hear him say something as confusing as the look on Weasley's face when a girl rejects him –"

Hermione hit him and he complained. "You're a great sod."

"Well you are the girlfriend of this great sod so pack it in." He snarked but before Hermione could squeeze in her own retort, he was up with his hand brushing the back of his pocket for his wand. "Sssh." He ordered Hermione and then he heard it – twigs snapping. Hermione, after opting to object, closed her mouth and began to listen like he ordered. She reopened her mouth to shout at him for cutting her off when she heard it; her name. Being called out through the masses of trees.

Hermione suddenly looked queasy. "It's Chloe." She muttered and he turned to her in surprise. When she caught his bemused expression she continued. "Don't look so excited; you know she's more than just suspicious." Whispered Hermione frantically. He looked down at her with slight worry and she gave him a look as if to say 'I told you so'. "She let it slip about how much we argue," As Hermione spoke she tugged on his elbow and they began to shrink away into the trees, "I told her that's what the basis of our relationship was. We argue and then make up –"

"And she still didn't believe you?" Questioned Draco quite loudly. Hermione glared at him to shut up and they continued ducking through branches and avoiding particularly large twigs.

"She said we look revolted after every time we kiss." Hermione mumbled and Draco shot her a look. But before he could argue, she pulled him behind a thick walnut tree and they waited as they caught their breath. "Do you think she'll come this far?" She asked and it was only then they both realised that she was still holding onto his arm. She let go blushing and he brushed it off casually despite the tingling burn he felt under the space she had touched. Before he could remark on her blushing face, a ringtone interrupted them. And it sounded quite near.

He felt Hermione brush herself against him as they edged closer to the tree; hiding from view along with listening to what the Scot had to say. The blonde couldn't help but notice the proximity they now held. Hermione Granger was virtually pressed flushed against him – the base of her back brushing the lower part of his chest. He could see her scent swimming its way to stick on him like glue filling him with a rapacious desire. He could feel the crown of her messy curls tickling his chin and he had the sudden urge to nuzzle his nose amongst the nest; to cherish the softness of her curls despite its natural bush.

A high pitched drawling accent then reverberated through the trees and into his ears breaking all thoughts that were narrowed to the witch before him. "Oh hi Stella!" Both Draco and Hermione shot each other alarming looks as they heard the shrill voice of Hermione hit their eardrums – she was closer than they had anticipated. Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder to see the blonde descending a small hill.

She could feel his hot minty breath fanning the base of her hair tickling the fringe to hit her nose in an annoying manner. She could acutely feel his form against hers and stifled a suppressing groan that wished to escape. Merlin he smelt delightful. Twisting her position, she looked at the Slytherins who seemed to have inched closer than before and mouthed; 'run'. He nodded and a second later they were running of, avoiding making too much noise and ducking branches.

They jogged over a muddy slope – hopefully away from Chloe's view. Stopping beside a similar looking tree as before – thought this time it was a Pine – they mutually caught their breath. He leant against the trunk, breathing in heavily and watching with slight concern as Hermione doubled over clutching her stomach in pain as she took in heavy breaths. "Granger," he began and she looked up and shook her head.

"Give me a minute." She promised and minutes later she was okay – slightly sore but fine. She nodded her head and looked around their bearings. Once both had checked they were safe, they looked at each other before starting to laugh – small, joyous giggles that escaped them as they thought of their narrow discharge route. But before they could go into detail about their actions they heard a sudden crunch of leaves, the witch' head lifted up in alert; all signs of amusement leaving her face to replace terror. She heard the distant sounds of footsteps gaining closer and she glanced over at Malfoy for help who then merely placed his index finger towards his lips in symbolisation for quiet.

When agreed, he beckoned her to follow him. She obeyed silently till they had reached the outskirts of the field. Realising a little too late that they couldn't run as the blonde would notice, they hid behind yet another tree, waiting patiently for her exit. Once again they pressed themselves against the trunk of a tree, listening to the faint calls of Chloe till it become audible enough to hear without perking their ears.

"You saw Hermione's boyfriend didn't you?" The first snippet of her conversation brought a hitch into Hermione's throat. She noticed the warmth behind her disappear and the beckoning of Malfoy to follow but she shook her head as she peeped by the tree, to find her cousin standing twenty-five feet away, phone on ear, one had curling her locks. "No?" She heard her voice before a tinkling laugh that followed.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways." She said and Hermione caught bitterness laced within her tone. "Although he positively oozes sexiness out of his pores; he's taken. And from no one else than my dearest cousin." They heard her hum to something her friend – Stella – said on the phone before she scoffed. "No – Hermione's so stupid." That brought a rupture on both Hermione and Draco's part. "She acts as if he's not even bloody there." Snapped her cousin as she continued her ditzy way through the forest. "I mean he follows her and she just ignores him. The amount of arguments they've had since he came over is unbelievable." She scowled and both foes winced at her words. "I know. Oh no. I'm looking for the both of them. They've disappeared and haven't returned yet. Probably arguing if you ask me."

Draco beckoned Hermione but she shook her head. She needed to hear this. She needed to prove her cousin wrong. "Of course I try and talk to him – what do you think of me?" Chloe demanded and Draco's eyes rose up. "But he blows me off and I don't understand why out of all people he chose Hermione." He saw Hermione stiffen in humiliation. "There are a ton of girls willing to suit him perfectly and he chose my bookish cousin out of all people! I know." Chloe hummed in agreement as she looked around. Draco pulled Hermione back a bit as Chloe's eyes whizzed past them. "She's not as beautiful – yes I know." Hermione felt the portion which held respect and toleration for her cousin die by the second.

"That's what I thought." Chloe cried. "I thought he was one of those – yeah no, me too. But I have a feeling Hermione's shaped him a bit." She sighed almost wistfully. But the rest of her conversation was muted as Hermione caught a slip of pale skin flash past her eye and she turned around in time to find Draco pulling his wand out.

"Malfoy," she said in warning tone as she saw him level his wand before them, "what are you going to do?" She whispered. When he ignored her, she placed her hand on his arm and he stopped for a moment. "Is it good?" She questioned almost sadistically and he saw the gleeful glint in her eye. It winked mischief and he felt himself – if possible – get more captivated by the certain witch.

"Nothing serious." He shrugged with raised brows and she smirked and nodded at him affirmatively. Throwing a glance at her talking cousin, she slipped out her own wand and upon noticing the look he sent her way, she shot him her own smirk. Beckoning him forward her index finger, he complied eagerly feeling a smirk grow on her lips as her mouth was pressed against the side of her cheek and she whispered the words of a devious plan that was simply Hermione and he felt himself shiver in anticipator. He stepped back and nodded.

Lifting her own wand, the witch murmured a charm causing a gust of wind to rush her cousin's way. They heard with a scoring smirk, the shriek that left her as her curled locks transformed to a tangled mess. Placing the tip of her wand against the base of her throat she whispered; _Sonorous_. And with that spell said, she managed to emit a werewolf howl echoing off the inner shadows of the forest.

Both enemies waited with baited breath as the first part of their plan fell into motion. With a nod from the witch, Malfoy leant across her, shifting his head so he was in sight of Chloe – he lifted his wand, feeling Hermione beneath him tense in anticipation. He watched in glee as she took a feared step back in fright. Two steps later he watched her whip around; as if preparing herself for a run and in time, the wizard managed to whisper the charm the witch had said for him to cast. They watched in smirks as her feet tipped over in unbalance, her arms flailing forward as she attempted to keep herself upright. It must have been the unruly weight she dumped over her feet because the next thing she knew, she let out a blood-curdling cry before she fell into a puddle of thick mud.

The wizard stifled his laugher as she screamed in surprise and disgust. Both he and Granger glanced up to see the different ranges of birds flutter away from their nesting grounds due to the loud ruckus. Hermione giggled.

Quiet enough for the animals to fall back into their shelter; yet loud enough for Chloe to hear through her moans. The witch slapped her hand over her mouth in shock as Malfoy shot her a warning look. They had heard the last o Chloe's curses as it fell to a stop and heard the footsteps of muddy clogs clinging against the grass. She snuck a dangerous glance to see her cousin wiping the remnants of mud off her shoes and felt part of the pressure within her release. But it wouldn't stop her cousin from finding them a couple of minutes later. She glanced over her shoulder to warn Malfoy but found the Slytherin to be gone. Leaving nothing but his sandalwood-tinted scent behind.

"Malfoy?" The witch whispered as she glanced around her surroundings for the familiar flash of blonde. "Malfoy?" She repeated.

"Granger." Her eyes widened at her name being called out though another glance around her beatings told her it was her imagination. "Granger it's me." She felt her muscles relax and twirled in the spot looking for him.

"Where are you?"

"Look up."

She huffed in response as her surprised chocolate's met his amused clouds. "How on earth do you expect me to get up there, moron?" He seemed to consider this before he stretched out his arm. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm not going up." She shook her head. "And you're not going to pull me up." She stated stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He scowled in frustration at her lack of co-operation. "You are being radical Granger." He stated insistently. "I am going to pull you up."

"Like hell you are." When he continued reaching down, she persistently pleaded. "_Malfoy_."

"_Granger_." She glared at him before hearing the groan of a branch as he swiftly jumped down from the nearest branch in swift. "Nice going, now what?" He questioned brusquely.

Hermione barely heard him. "She's going closer." She stated frustratingly.

He shot her a helpful scowl before he looked around, looking for a mean of escape. _'Come on. Think. Think.'_' He heard himself mumble as he heard the crush of weeds gaining closer. Granger was getting impatient. An obvious thought splintered his mind which left him staring at the witch dazedly. "Granger." He barked. She turned towards him. "Giggle." He ordered and she looked at him as if he had spurted three heads. "Now." He said impatiently.

And she did.

He shook his head. "Relax." He instructed. "Don't try." She looked up with a scowl perched on her lips at her words and with a grudged sigh, followed his guided-helped words. They heard in time the intake of breath that slipped out of the Scot an estimate of ten feet away upon hearing the laugh that left the Hermione's mouth.

And then, without a warning or sound, Hermione found herself backed up against the Pine tree. A gasp escaped her as she felt the rough texture of the bark scratch against her back, her eyes fluttering in surprise as they locked with Draco's serious ones who suddenly stood immensely close to her. She felt her eyes brink on the edge of closing as she savoured the propinquity they held, letting her heart warm as their noses brushed lightly against one another's.

"Malfoy." She hissed lightly in warning, her eyes re-opening in all seriousness. She noticed the hungry glint that seemed to mystically form at the centre of his pupils and she felt herself subconsciously shiver. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're –"He found himself getting irritated at the never-ending words that seemed to possess Granger's mouth and for the mere sake of saving his ears – and for his own craving delight – he shut her up by latching his lips against hers.

The desire was too great to be ignored.

The craving was much needed to be abandoned.

The hunger was abundant for him to bear.

It was just a simple press of lips against one another. Nothing else. No response. After all this _was_ Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy if you suddenly forgot.

She found herself speechless as the Slytherin before her made no move to start what she knew he wanted. Her lips were sealed tightly under his as they leant against the tree, unresponsive. She attempted to wriggle her way out of his grip when he found it useless as she knew Chloe was soon going to see them. At the mere thought of her cousin; she felt something suddenly boil.

Feeling the ravenous swell at the bottom of his stomach, he felt their body's mould perfectly against one another – then the desire was indeed far too great and with a stifled sigh, he moved. The witch found it absurd to stand there with no intimate contact performing so with the thought of pushing him off, she was blown momentarily as she felt the tiniest flutter of movements erupting the thousands of hidden feelings that were locked away for safe-keeping – or not. He was responding to the kiss – barely a kiss – if Hermione titled the touch of lips as a kiss. It was a harmless action that, the fluttering brush of his lips against hers, bringing out the image of summer strawberries being dipped in melted chocolate. If _that_ was possible. Neither knew who originally started the kiss – they both blamed one another later on – but it was a hidden fact, later to be acknowledged that it was the best action either could have made.

For it was.

At first, the kiss was tentative – almost shy. As if he was testing her – to see if she was really worth it all. And then it was gentle and cool. And in time Hermione realised she wouldn't hold back to her own desire that filled her to the brim as his lips brushed hers for the third time that minute; she felt his lips suddenly beginning to move away as if she wasn't worth it but then she boldly moved forward and pressed her lips tighter over his.

Shocked at the invitation, Malfoy stood, his arms both side of the witch and pressed up against the trunk, till he felt her arms snaking their way up his torso. Then the impact of the action hit him – she accepted him. And with a lowly growl that grumbled from somewhere within him he had pressed her harder against the tree, directing their limbs so their forms were touching – their bodies as one. Cupping her cheeks, he discovered her lips pursued under his, ready for a soft fleeting buss from an equally green beau. He responded to her virtuous offering by slanting his head, giving attentive care to tutor his with his lips. His lessons invited her to relax and receive the adoration of his mouth. And then the response that drove him to the brink of insanity.

The flicker of a moan that seemed to gutter at the tough of her throat. She moaned under his touch. His arms were at first tightly wrapped around her waist, now tightened, one hair delving into the mane of her frizzy locks; indulging in the suppleness of her bizarre curls. Hers found them crawling up his torso – gripping hard onto his shoulders emitting a gratifying hiss from him before they were wounded around his neck, the other playing with the base of his hair, just above the beginning of his neck. He smirked against her lips, dumbfounded as her grip tightened on his locks. His craving was fulfilled. His desire was consumed. His hunger was fed.

"More." He heard her gasp breathlessly between kisses. He obliged without protest. What sane man would? The rummaged albino felt like melting into a pool of nothing but honey – honey that tasted as sweet as how her eyes looked. Honey that reflected her very well – easy to obtain, sweet to taste and magically pure to consume.

_Merlin_.

He couldn't believe what he had been missing. The absurd thought of not caring whether or not he died on the spot; there and then, filled him – at least he would have died a happy man. Her kisses were… As he devoured himself with her, he thought with muddled sense of the correct verb. Eccentric. Gentle. Innocent. She responded with the lightest of feather touches to his rough and hungered movements. The plan was to distract Chloe – possibly prove her wrong – but the thought slipped their mind as soon as their lips had met in an unconventional method. The only coherent thought was her. "More Granger?" He barely registered the worlds slipping out of his mouth in a husky tone as his kisses trailed down from her lips to the lobe of her ear to then drop down to her neck. He felt her neck move into a nod and arched her neck back to reveal more skin as he dropped butterfly kisses down her throat.

The softest sin he had ever felt. The soft yet exhilarating scent that was sprayed over her. The image of their first kiss hit his mind and he felt himself smirk as they locked lips once again. _That_ kiss was nothing compared to this one. It was when they continued did they hear a slight cough to their left. They broke away; suddenly missing the loss of contact, chests heaving, and lips bruised, shining a bright red from the snog as they turned their locked gaze away from each other to face Chloe was standing beside them, jealousy and disgust mixed with newly found admiration.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"It's time to eat." Chloe had the nerve to suddenly look sheepish. But when she looked back, anger was restored and she shot Hermione a stone-hard glare. Hermione looked away.

"We'll be there." Dismissed Malfoy with a nod before giving the Scot a smirking once over. "Have fun with the mud then?" He questioned and Chloe spluttered before she dashed off leaving the two to laugh it all off. As they watched her trot away with futile trips, Hermione felt Draco lean in once again back to her. As much as her muddled brain and body wanted to please the reaction that her form created, she placed her hands on his clothes-clad chest and took a moment to speak.

"You know, snogging wasn't what I had expected when I said help me." Her voice wobbled. Her knees felt like jelly – the good kind. Her lips were aching for yet another intimate contact with him.

A smirk was tinkling in his eyes as he leant down. She moved back and he moved in closer, and she knew she was trapped. "Well you didn't have any other plan," he replied, his breath ghosting over her lips, "and plus," he grinned roguishly, "I didn't hear _you_ protesting." But he didn't kiss her though she partly wanted him to – he leant in and their foreheads met in their own little kiss as he smirked down at her.

She huffed at his words. "Well as you so eloquently put it; _we didn't have any other plan_." She snarked and he grinned at her.

* * *

><p>"You're a bit clingy aren't you?"<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't like you."

"Well at least I was forewarned that your bitchy mood was switched on."

He smirked when Hermione shot him a glare but nonetheless shuffled a bit further away from her. She rolled her eyes. "You know, this petulant act of yours isn't getting rather boring."

He rolled his eyes and shot her a sardonic look. "You've wounded me – honestly Granger."

"Prat." She managed to retort in return but nonetheless shook her head and fell back into sky-gazing. He followed suit but after moments he turned to look at her, head cocked and someone indescribable in his eyes. "I can feel you staring at me you know." She stated moments later. "It's slightly unnerving."

He grinned at her words and shrugged. "I just wondered what possessed you to come to this place." He stated motioning towards the hidden alcove where the oak tree, river, cliff and peace sprinkled in the air

She looked at him surprised and he noticed a sudden flush rise to her cheeks. But then she shrugged. "I was seven." She said softly. "It was a day like this – dry but hot all the same. And we were having a picnic and I went wandering." She turned away from him and continued to stare ahead. They were respectable sitting at the edge of the cliff – which was safe and Draco had triple checked – their legs hanging off the edge. The sun was setting now – slowly – as it did in the summer. And there was something startlingly magical about it all. "And at that time the unexplainable happened – before I knew I was a witch. And I found this." And at this she smiled, one of those long-lasting peaceful sorts of smiles. The smiles you don't realise you still have on your face until a couple of minutes later when you're bathing in that happiness. "And it's been my sort of escape I guess." She looked at him and her eyes soften just as her smile does. "I was the only one to know of this until –"

"I came and wrecked it up." He smirked at her and she looked away rolling her eyes. "This has become structural now hasn't it?" He questioned, leaning back on his hands and looking up. "The arguments, the bizarre peace settlements –"

"Who said I'm at peace with you?"

"Don't make me make you take that back Granger." She was grinning at him now; a smile that glowed the brightest and he wondered how she could make such one amidst death, war and anguish. But then her eyes glowed – differently, mischievously and he saw the girl she would have loved to been; carefree, loose and not oppressed by obligations.

"Make me." She challenged haughtily and she caught the dark glint in his eye rather late. She was in fact letting her down for once – as Alexis always phrased it – and it was a drunken feeling. She felt as if she were flouting on clouds – or skating on ice but like those professionals who worked all their life to perfect the simple glide technique. Before, however, she could retract her statement she felt rather than saw him lean in and he quickly smothered his lips over hers.

For a split second, Hermione sat stock still – eyes wide in surprise at his second bold move – but then the soft gentle prod of his mouth across hers brought her to _that_ drunken state and her eyelids fluttered close as she felt her body begin to hum in return. Heart pounding, brain exploding electrically, the witch focused her attention on the warmth of his lips as she found herself reaching up to entangle her hands through his hair, _again_. She had always wondered what the dishevelled fibres would feel like and was pleasantly surprise to discover that they were in fact, soft smooth and screaming silk. With an air of impatience, the blonde used his other arm to press the small of her back and pull her closer through the gap they miraculously still had left between them. Then she pushed him away with all the jelly-like strength she had left and she gasped as reality hit her.

"What are you doing?" She practically scolded and she ignored – she really tried to ignore – how suddenly striking he looked, his hair practically gold beneath the yellows and oranges of the sky, how his lips looked even fuller and redder. "You can't do that!"

He looked slightly annoyed at her interruption and scowled at her slightly hysterical words. "I was attempting to make you take back your words." He stated in a monotonous tone and she shot him a glare to which he responded with a clever arch of his brow. "Merlin Granger I thought it was obvious what I was going," he watched as she ran a hand through her slightly dishevelled hair, "you don't have to be such a prude about it."

She slapped him. He turned to her with a blooming right cheek and she glared at him. "You git." She growled in a low tone and he countered her glowing glare with his dark one. "Don't you start with that –" she raised a shaky finger to him.

"I don't know why you suddenly decide to cower away like a fucking shy schoolgirl." He scowled. "You want this –" she scoffed. He shot her a dark look and she pushed him away.

"I will not have you tainting my dignity as well as my pride Malfoy." She sniffed indignantly and all shards of anger evaporated inside of him. Just like that. And instead he tipped back his head and barked out a shout of laughter.

Hermione, who was clearly not amused, folded her arms primly and waited until he was ready to explain as to why he found something amusing. When he didn't, she asked him so. "Bloody hell Granger." He grinned at her and she felt something do a flip-flop inside her stomach. She named it as her hate for him. He ran a hand through his hair and shot her a crooked grin. "Do you always have to over-analyse everything is beyond me?"

"I don't over-analyse anything –"

"It was just a blasted snog." She glared at him. "It's recreational Granger – snogging. It's not that one-in-a-lifetime opportunity yet with the way you're acting it might be." He avoided her as she tried to punch him. "I surely as heck don't mean anything by it." He stated.

"Then there's no point in fooling around is there?" She questioned and he sighed.

"It's just for a bit of fun Granger." He shot her a look. "It's supposed to be a way of letting loose and letting go. It's not a textbook that you have to look at every possible subtle meaning."

"You continue like this and you'll get two slaps instead of the one."

"Bitchy – I like it."

Despite punching him on the shoulder, she laughed. And he smiled appeased but just for the sake of fixing her pride, she swatted his shoulder again and he smirked. "You're despicable." She muttered and he smirked – one of those rare smirks that looked more like a smile than a smirk. But then again it could have been a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow progress - it's totally working. I had so much writing this; I guess that is why I've updated early. *Hats off to me* But no, back to the story I hope this has shown you the change in their relationship. There's more to come lovely readers so look out. <strong>

**Reviews are lemon drops. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	12. Tease

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 11...<strong>_

"_Bitchy – I like it."_

_Despite punching him on the shoulder, she laughed. And he smiled appeased but just for the sake of fixing her pride, she swatted his shoulder again and he smirked. "You're despicable." She muttered and he smirked – one of those rare smirks that looked more like a smile than a smirk. But then again it could have been a smile. _

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** Day of Summer **

Chapter 12 – Tease

* * *

><p>All you've gotta do is, man. Hold her where you want her. Squeeze her, don't <strong>tease<strong> her. Never leave her, get to her **~Otis Redding.**

* * *

><p>"You didn't!"<p>

"Didn't _what_ mum?"

"Hermione!"

"Mum."

"_Hermione_!"

"_Mum_!"

"Hermione Granger," Jane Granger scolded in a terse tone, "you did not just use magic for revenge purposes only?" The statement came out as more of a sentence as she placed her flour coated hands on her hips reclaiming her words to assure herself more than anything.

Hermione looked up with nonchalance; the stage of denial ready on her face until she met her mother's stern face and it morphed into one of sheepishness. "She was asking for it mum," she knew her argument was weak but it was an excuse.

"I don't care what tempted you Hermione," reprimanded Jane with a slightly disappointed look on her face, "even if it was Chloe herself." She shook her head.

"Did I forget to mention she also deserved it?" Argued Hermione, her temper getting the better of her.

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you –"

"Arguing?" A new voice interjected. "At nine in the morning?" Hermione turned to find her father cut across in time before Jane exploded. "I think we have a new record." He grinned but dropped it when Jane looked at him angrily. "Alright," he pulled out a chair and sat, "spill."

"Ask your daughter." Snapped Jane as she quickly returned to check her cooking with a sniff. Hermione who had discarded her morning squash turned to her father who had his eyebrows expectantly and she sighed.

"Daddy, I didn't do anything –"

"What did I tell you about lying Hermione?" Cut off Jane sternly.

"Drastic that is." Mumbled Hermione more to herself than anyone but both her parents had heard enough.

Jane whipped around and said Hermione's offending act. "Our daughter," she began in a low tone, "bloodthirsty for revenge," Hermione opened her mouth in offence at that, "used magic against Chloe." She stated in a low tone, cautious if anyone were to be awake.

Henry turned to her in surprise and she shuffled on her feet. "Who said anything about revenge and not for fun?" Countered Hermione earning a glare from her mother. It pleased her slightly guilty conscience when her father began to chuckle light-heartedly under his breath.

"Henry –"

"What did you do?" Henry cut off, sending his wife a look as if to say _'in time'. _

"I just tricked her," Hermione said defensively, "It wasn't something that was abnormal, I promise." Hermione shook her head earnestly. "I just tricked her to fall into the mud." At Jane's look of disbelief, she continued. "It was a harmless joke mum; she hardly suspected a thing."

"Then why is it she came home traumatised and muttering something along the lines of _'ghosts are not real'?"_

Henry laughed, Hermione smiled and Jane – well Jane glared. "Oh come on sweetheart," grinned Henry, "you have to be honest – it was pretty funny." Jane didn't crack. He turned back to Hermione. "How did she come to the conclusion about ghosts –?"

"Oh I may or may not have possibly howled like a werewolf –" At this Jane's lips did twitch but Henry noticed and he smirked at his wife who swatted his shoulder as she walked past the both of them to look out for the sausages.

"Amusing as it is –" Hermione shared a wink with her father – "It still doesn't change the fact that Hermione could have been caught." Jane said with a sigh. "You're hardly like this Hermione." She said. "You knew better –"

"I did – I _do_, mum." Hermione reminded her with a small smile. "I didn't do it to get my own back like Chloe would do. I did it for harmless fun." She shrugged. "And I was a bit sick of her pushing me around." And then she walked towards her mother and pecked her on the cheek, "but I am sorry, if what it's worth." And then with a small smile she walked out of the room leaving her parents in a pregnant silence.

"Howling like a werewolf." Henry chuckled minutes later and though he could only see his wife's back, Jane smiled. "Good on her."

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously trying the cold-shoulder act again?"<p>

Hermione shot Blaise a slightly tempered look. "Excuse me?"

"You're walking out again." He pointed out as he sliced placed down his knife and fork. Draco and Alexis, who were both in the middle of a bite, paused mid-way watching the two of them. The Italian turned towards her with a neutral expression and the brunette shot him a piercing stare.

"How do you not know I've had breakfast already? I did wake earlier than the lot of you." Pointed out Hermione and she folded her arms across her chest waiting for his retort. He narrowed his eyes sceptically and she sighed. "Fine;" she relented, "you caught me." She waved her hands half-heartedly and he watched her peculiarly. "I'm not that hungry truth be told." She admitted.

"Oh not this again." Groaned Alexis surprising the whole lot with her moan. Hermione raised her brows in surprise. "What the hell did _he_ do now?" She pointed the end of her fork accusingly at the blonde who scowled at her rudeness.

"What the hell _did_ I do?" Scowled Draco looking at Hermione who shot him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't Malfoy." Hermione cleared and he nodded with a smug grimace before moving back to his breakfast. Blaise shot him a look at his quick abides to ignore the situation and turned back to Hermione. He shot her a look and she rolled her eyes again, sighing.

"You make such a big deal out of things Zabini." She muttered before taking a seat beside Malfoy. He grinned. "Take that smug look off your face," she commanded and she stole a slice of bacon off Malfoy's plate – (Oi!). "You deal with it as a four year old would." At his look, Hermione did a double take. "Gosh Zabini, are you pouting?"

"Why, don't I look adorable?" Questioned the Italian cheekily and Hermione laughed. When she shook her head he continued with the pouting and she giggled, reaching over to pat his cheek in a soft manner.

"It's okay." She said in a sombre tone. "Happens to the best of us." He smirked and she pulled away with a grin.

"Lovebirds –" Whistled Draco with a scowl. "Some are trying to eat here." He discouraged. With a naught grin, Blaise leant forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek, who until then was flabbergasted at his bold move.

"Jealous Malfoy." Smirked the Italian, raising his left eyebrow slyly towards his blonde friend who shot him a glare.

"It's never too late to punch you, you know."

"You're sounding like Ron," mused Hermione with a frown. "Can you stop it with the violent-related threats?" She wrinkled her nose at him and he stopped eating his toast and turned to look at her with something close to aghast in his features.

"I'm no Weasel." He practically spat.

Hermione huffed at his name for her friend and shot him a dark scowl. "When will you stop being such a git?" She asked placing her unfinished toast on a plate. He

"When I see Weasley die." He said nonchalantly and when he caught her glower he rolled his eyes and kicked her lightly beneath the table; the only way to send across his meaning without the other two prying their nosy noses in his business. "Take a joke Granger."

"When I see you die." Retorted Hermione coolly.

* * *

><p>"I just cannot be asked to make breakfast okay?" Snapped Chloe at Malfoy who was in the middle of interrogating the Muggle as to why his girlfriend – Hermione – should make her breakfast.<p>

"So you are forcing – quite stubbornly – for Granger here," he pointed at the witch, "to cook you breakfast because you just simply can't be asked to make it yourself?" He repeated in a dry tone.

Chloe looked up at him, in a slightly better version of her morning-self and nodded gullibly as if it was no problem and he shot her a hard cool look. "I guess it is bad luck that you will have to be _asked_ to cook your own meal because my _girlfriend_ and I were just leaving." He emphasized his point on Granger being his girlfriend before brushing past the Scot and exiting the question – Hermione having no choice but to follow in tow especially since he had a fierce grip on her wrist.

Once out of hearing range, Hermione yanked her arm roughly out of her captor's hold. "That was rude." She pointed out primly.

Draco, who'd thought she'd be slightly appreciating, raised his eyebrows in surprise. Well this was new. "You can't honestly tell me you _wanted_ to make her breakfast?" He questioned sardonically and she scoffed.

"Of course not." She made it to ignore his pointed look. "But you weren't very polite." She continued. "You know she's clearly besotted with you –"

"When am I ever polite?" Snorted the blonde shaking his head at her as if she was just a mere petulant six-year old before settling himself down on the sofa and lifting his feet to rest against the coffee table before him. "And anyways, she should know when one is interested or not." He pronounced with a pointed look at Hermione. "Taking in full consideration whether he has a girlfriend or not." He finished.

She frowned at him and prodded his feet away. "Get your feet of the table Malfoy." She demanded and when he didn't resist – she began to kick her way through his legs.

"Back to Malfoy is it?" He taunted with a grin.

Her brows furrowed in the middle and she shot him a confused look. "You're always Malfoy." She said before kicking him with her foot and smiling in satisfaction when his feet dropped to the respective ground. "If not, then ferret." He opened his mouth, a retort ready on his tongue when Hermione's name was called out from within the kitchen. Hermione groaned and rubbed the tips of temples with her hands. "Go away." She moaned. When her name was called again, she started to get up.

Then, without warning or any chance to prepare herself, Malfoy had caught her wrist before pressing her down onto the couch attacking her soft lips with his own. She felt every section of his warm body match up with hers. Although he was propping himself up a little so she couldn't feel any of his weight, she still had the sensation of a worked-out boy against her petite frame. His left hand was attached to her hip whilst his right rested dangerously near her stomach, his thumb creeping higher than it should in respectable company. She was encompassed by the minty, sandalwood smell of him.

Malfoy was everywhere.

Eyes closed, she could see the dots of his soft locks, the extreme grey-u blue eyes, the slight dip of his nose, the slender arch of his brows, the pale skin that glowed brightly. Eyes open she could see him, smirking with mischief, grinning boyishly with mock, scowling in disgust, frowning in confusion, laughing in amusement. Her hands flew to his hair with the thought of making it messier than his normal pristine stare emitting a growl from his lips. Her eyes were closed, as was his, both concentrating on how they felt – like it was too good to be real.

"Hermione I need you to – ahh!" Chloe's voice then intruded in their moment as she entered upon the scene, her shrill cry breaking away their kiss. Besides emanating her normal reaction she scowled jealousy. "God, warn somebody!" She lifted her hands to cover her eyes, more out of jealousy than anything else.

At the sound of her words, Hermione suddenly remembered that the moment wasn't real. She pushed Malfoy off immediately, sitting up and setting to wipe her mouth off with the back off her hand just as Chloe's footsteps padded away. She worked on fixing her tousled appearance, sneaking a glance at her partner to find him doing the same though purposely leaving his hand-raked hair in its dishevelled state. Once satisfied her appearance looked normal; she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly and focused on keeping her disapproving glare on as she battled features with his smug expression.

"You'll exploit every available opportunity won't you?" She snapped accusingly.

He just smirked.

* * *

><p>"Stop being so petulant Zabini and go with Alexis." Blaise shot Hermione a look and she shot him an equally disgusted look in return. "Don't look at me like that; I need absence from your presence especially after I caught you doing some unexplainable things with Alexis."<p>

"We were just snogging Granger."

"Right and your hands had played no part."

He smirked up at her from the game of chess he was playing with Draco and shot her a sly wink. She pulled a face and he shook his head in amusement. "Sorry to cut the game short." He turned to Draco where the blonde waved him in a dismissal manner before heading back into the game, concentrating hard as to what his response would be to Blaise' last move.

"You can play with Hermione." Proposed Alexis as she pulled her hair into a quick pony-tail. She saw Draco glance at the brunette who had sprawled herself across one of the sofa's – head in a book.

"Yes and while I'm at it, I'll lap dance to." He drawled sarcastically and skilfully dodged a pillow that was hurled his way. Alexis, pressing her lips in amusement, shook her head and picked up Draco's set of keys from the nearby table and shot them a mock serious look.

"Play nice."

"Don't we always?" Was Draco's rhetorical question and when the other two had left in search for a film for today's movie's night, he had dropped his head back into the unfinished game of chess – purposely ignoring the witch until it deemed fit to annoy her.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy what on Merlin's name are you doing –?"<p>

"It's not bloody working, the blasted thing –"

"That's because you're holding it upside down." Hermione remarked with bemusement as she watched the blonde struggle for several moments. "Turn it around genius."

"Oh yes because I suddenly know how to work every damn thing in this house of yours –"

"I've explained the basics to both you and Zabini." Argued Hermione hotly. "_Three_ times since you've came here."

"Excuse me for not being brought up here –"

"I thought you'd be smart enough to grasp the basic concept of it. Mr Weasley knows how to work the thing and he's _old_ Malfoy –"

"Are you seriously going to try and compare me to a fucking Weasel again –?" When he caught Hermione's seriously sombre look he rolled his eyes and patted the empty seat beside him in a relenting manner. "Help me." He gritted out and when she conceded, making sure to switch the channel to his preference.

"You can be such a three year old sometimes Malfoy."

"Hmm." He wasn't listening because the next second he had ordered; "Play chess with me." She started and gave him an odd look as if he was ill and she didn't know what disease had overcome him. But he was perfectly normal – or looked normal if the scowl and glare was anything to go by.

"What?"

"Play chess with me."

"No."

He glared and she glared right back. "Play chess with me."

She gritted her teeth and shot him a hard look. "I don't know how to."

That didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. "Play chess with me." He repeated, his eyes the colour of wet metal.

"No."

"Nobody died?" Draco shot him a dry look and Hermione, suddenly looking a bit flushed murmured something unintelligible. "You finally got her to play?" He sounded surprised as if Hermione would stand her ground – if only he knew how much she did.

"She just needed a bit of persuasion." Smirked Draco and Hermione blushed red. Luckily her back was to the two new occupants of the room so they missed the interaction; only Malfoy was there to smirk haughtily at her reaction.

* * *

><p>"Here you go your highness; as requested." Hermione drawled sardonically as she handed Alexis a bowl filled to the brim with popcorn. The Muggle, who had mischief and fondness sprayed across her face looked up at Hermione and shot her a knowing smirk.<p>

"About time too." She remarked and Hermione rolled her eyes, turning her back for a minute to pick two glasses of lemonade. She handed it to both Alexis and Blaise who thanked her quietly.

With a small smile, she turned her back once again but this time picked a smaller bowl with the same content and edged her way to Chloe, who sat in her father's arm chair; blonde hair, glinting eyes and a scowl perched on her lips. Hermione, with a pressed smile, handed her the bowl and turned back to retrieve her glass when Chloe's scornful words stopped her. "What is this?" She spat.

"It's salty; as per your request, Chloe." Sighed Hermione with a small shake of her head before she reached across the small coffee table between the sofas and picked up a glass of pink lemonade. She turned to hand it to Chloe but the derisive look on the Scot's face stopped her.

"I thought everyone valued you for your brains Hermione." Reprimanded the Scot in a coy tone. "I didn't think you were stupid enough to add that much salt that could practically give me diabetes."

"Don't be so ridiculous Chloe." Muttered Hermione and she thrust the pink concoction in the blonde's hands. "Sugar gives you diabetes." She added as a side-remark before she moved away; lifting the last large bowl of popcorn as she did.

She sat beside Malfoy, who had been watching the interaction far too intensely than he should have, and frowned when he noticed the distance that she had kept between the two. As the Muggle box began to light up and a rather irritant track of music came up, he edged closer to Hermione and mumbled so only she could hear. "You know, I don't smell too bad."

She turned around, brows furrowed in confusion and he raised a brow, looking down at the gap between the two. She followed his gaze and then rolled his eyes at what he was insinuating. "I'm not lying when I say you do."

"Slytherin is not a good look on you."

She poked him and he threw her a bored glance. "I'm serious Malfoy." She said some moments of later. "I actually really want to see this film –"

"It's a movie about a sinking ship –"

"–A _famous_ ship, mind you –"

"–And what sort of person are you, keeping me glued to this sofa with _you_ as company and the sodding on a _box_ for entertainment."

She shot him a glare. "Don't be so insufferable."

He looked at her for a few moments; both measuring each other up before his shoulder's sagged and he rubbed a hand down his face. "Granger, this is killing me." He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"This is an amazing movie Malfoy. Just let the adverts pass and I promise you it will be good."

"The _what_?"

"Would it kill you to at least feign interest in something Muggle?"

He gave her a dry look. "Are you seriously asking me that?" He questioned, his deep voice rising louder than he expected. He rolled his eyes when Alexis shot him a glare. He turned back to Hermione who was watching him with something akin to fascination. "What?" He snapped and he subconsciously raised a hand to his face.

She hid a smile and shook her head. "You're just unbelievable, you know that?"

It was a little over half an hour did Hermione get the peace she required in watching the film; he had managed to shuffle himself closer to her and now all her senses were open; vulnerable for his attack. She could hear his breathing, slow and steady; see his dark silhouette under the television's light; she could feel his warmth intermingling with hers and she could smell his scent. And she was lost.

"You know; Chloe's eyes haven't moved from its position of us in almost fifteen minutes." His cold voice hit the side of her face and she dug her head subconsciously deeper into her neck to prevent herself from shivering out loud.

"Mhhm?" She turned to look at him and could only see a pair of silver of different shades looking back at her. "What does she want?" She questioned him, her head pulled away from him so he couldn't make out the blush in her cheeks.

"Hell do I know." He leant back and shot her a scowl. "It's not as if we just had an eye-based conversation Granger." He whispered and she sat up straighter and shot him a look. "It's just unnerving." He drawled sarcastically. "What sane being watches another for fifteen minutes without having a bloody motive?"

"In case it slipped your mind; we're on twenty-four hour security." Muttered Hermione ironically. "She's jealous and she won't let this thing between the both of us, go." Explained Hermione in a whisper. "She's been more insistent since we came back from the park; she knows there's something fishy between the two of us."

"The only thing fishy is you Granger."

Before Hermione could hit him however he had leant down and pecked her cheek, his lips lingering for a couple of seconds before he moved back. Flabbergasted at his nerve and flushed from head to toe, she glowered. "What was that?"

"I was attempting to show how wonderfully sentimental I am," he said in a displeasing tone and shot her a dry look, "and you just demonstrated a look that could kill a sabre."

"A warning would be nice."

"Why should warnings be necessary in a relationship that is meant to be fundamentally 'natural'?" Hermione hit his shoulder. He grinned. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." She muttered. "It's just you, being nice let alone I don't know affectionate is not a sight I'm used to." She said in a low tone, slightly uncomfortable that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. It must have been her lucky day because he said nothing. He _said_ nothing but that didn't mean he didn't do anything. He leant over; an arm draped across the back of her shoulders and leant in unbearably close to her.

"What if this," he said slowly, his breath fanning across her face, "this slow measure before doing anything _affectionate_ was the warning?" He questioned, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. She gulped and licked her lips in preparation for a response. But he had already kissed her and she allowed him to; her eyes fluttering in response before everything came to a halt. She pulled back slightly, enough for his lips to be a good distance away from her but not enough for Chloe to think that she had broken away.

"You can't be serious." She breathed. "We don't always have to publicly snog in front of Chloe to make a point you know." She said and he nodded though his head was miles away. The only thing imaging itself in his mind, imprinting itself tightly was the image of her sparkling eyes moulding to gold and those kissable lips.

"What else can we do that's not emotionally attacking for the both of us?" He questioned boldly and Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I don't think the both of us want to pour our hearts out to one another; especially for your cousin's sake."

Hermione shot him a look and pushed him away, indicating the end of their intimacy. "No of course not; but a decent conversation where we act like a couple." She shrugged. "We bicker like a married couple so I don't know, teasing maybe – and not the way you do." She eyed him sourly as a grin stole his features.

"A bit of kissing will do no harm Granger." He shot her a look and she folded her arms primly. He leant back in, invading her personal space and nuzzled his nose against the soft expanse of her cheek. "It seems to be the only thing working on her."

"In your mind." Retaliated the witch, turning around so his nose would stop its journey. "It's snogging; not _kissing_."

He shot her a playful wink. "Well excuse me for being a seventeen year old teenage wizard with needs."

"And excuse me for being a smart seventeen year old witch who knows her boundaries." He snorted and she swatted his shoulder in a manner that wouldn't hurt him in the slightest. "At least I'm not horny." She huffed.

He smirked. "Babe, I think that's the point in being a teenager." He smirked at the aghast look on her face and leant back, shooting her a charming look.

"Don't call me that." She gritted, her face still holding the remnants of disgust. She turned herself away from him and he took the golden opportunity to watch her. He wasn't interested in heading back to the movie in which it was clear one of the two were to die; he resorted to his newly found source of entertainment – a hobby you can say.

Her eyes were shining the honeycomb – the same he had found himself immersed in gazing several times – were now transfixed at the screen; the delicate pores of her fingers grabbing a pinch of corn and popping it into her mouth one by one, her tongue swiping out occasionally the swipe the sweet sauce left on her lips. The flush that had marred her cheeks from their conversation still not fully dismissed bringing the pearly glow of a radiation of happiness. The curvaceous dip of her legs tucked beneath her form as she curled into a fur-ball.

"I can feel you staring at me." He hadn't realised her mouth moved till her words hit his ears. "It's rather unnerving." She turned to him and tilted her head at an angle, looking at him curiously. "Is that part of the plan to piss Chloe off?"

"Staring at you is level one." He said in a bored tone and he stole a glance at the said Scot who was munching on her complained snack aggressively. "Cuddling is the next part." At her horrified look he shot her a look. "Would you rather eating each other's faces off?"

"Sod off." She muttered but nonetheless she shuffled closer to him, practically using him as her support as she laid her head on his chest and curled her legs beneath her. He breathed in her jasmine-y scent savouring the tinge of custard that was sprayed over her mass of curls. A sigh of contentment left him and he immediately stiffened at what his body had reacted to. He felt her snuggle in deeper subconsciously and felt his arm tighten around her waist reflexively.

As the screen continued moving, a rather emotional scene hit the box and Hermione made a sound half way between a groan and a sniff before she unintentionally buried her head at the juncture of his neck. He fought the urge to groan as she nuzzled her nose softly against his neck. "Grow a pair Granger." He muttered hoarsely and she pulled her head away to shoot him a displeased look.

"Grow a heart _Malfoy_."

"You're the only one who cowered away from this scene. Even Carter didn't move a muscle."

"Alexis is fearless. Even the Doom of Death wouldn't scare her." Hermione pointed. "And as for Chloe, I bet her eyes haven't left the same spot." She shook her head and sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault my gorgeousness just oozes perfection." At her look of disbelief, he prodded her. "Admit it. I'm dashing. And you know it." He smirked at her look. "There's no one else you can think of that can compare –"

"Well there is Harry." Hermione said sweetly and at his horrified look she turned back to the screen, smugness soaring across her body. Like having a sweet tooth and chocolate was the one thing that made sense; the fact that she won one round filled her body with an alcoholic buzz; she was floating dangerously on the plate of contentment. And when she thought that he had finally given up on annoying her, that this was the end, he had leant over and with such ease plucked her from her place and placed her on his lap. Surprised at the daring move she shot him a look. "You're despicable."

"We're going in circles in babe."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Call you what _babe_?"

"Malfoy I swear to Merlin I'll –"

"Do what? Kill me?" He smirked at her. "You do that but right now you're in no position of doing so. So just sit back, relax and let me hold off Chloe."

"How is placing me on your lap helping Chloe sod back to her own business?"

"When we start to –"

"I _will_ hit you Malfoy."

"Uh huh. Okay, but first –"

The situation was to be re-thought the next day. She knew it. He knew it. Both foes knew what a dangerous jump of steps they had taken – from arguing to teasing within a matter of days but it was the only thing that seemed to keep them alive. And keep them sane too, they would say. It wasn't important as they had expected. It was a summer project soon to be forgotten. And that was the best bit. It wasn't to be brought up, thought or repeated.

The first and last.

She could feel the familiar burst of butterflies fluttering their way through the canals of her stomach as she felt the masculine ministrations of Malfoy's fingers playing across her waist bringing yet another wash of colour on her as his lips broke away from hers.

Though his scent was what cut her off the reality of what she was living in. The intoxicating aroma that filled her took her out – even if it _was_ just for a second – of the hideous nightmares of what was to be expected of her in the situated declaration of war. And soon, the slow rhythmetic beats of his heart was the only thing the witch could decipher as it lulled her eyes down to a fitful slumber, may as her form fought for consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Well now I can't wait for morning."<p>

"Oh hush." Alexis leant over and pecked her boyfriend on the lips before getting up, dusting herself off from any crumbs. She bit her lip and turned to Blaise. "I don't want to wake her. She looks so drained."

"Let Chloe's battery run low." Murmured Blaise quietly. "And then I'll levitate the both of them to their rooms, okay?" Alexis nodded and Blaise shot her a coy look. "And in the meantime, we'll watch another movie?" Proposed the Italian a tad too hopefully. Kissing him in agreement, Blaise shuffled over to find the correct film and Alexis took the opportunity to fetch some blankets and a camera.

"What's that for?" Questioned Blaise at the waving Muggle device in Alexis' hands.

"Oh just for blackmail purposes." Smirked the blonde.

"Well I can't say I don't agree with you." Agreed Blaise as he ruffled his dark hair and Alexis grinned in malice as she took several snapshots. Once done, she plucked one of the two blankets she had brought with her and draped it over the sleeping mounds.

"There we go." She murmured fondly before she walked back to Blaise' arms where they proceeded to watch another film and fall asleep mid-way through the process.

And that was how the head Granger's found the teens; in a mass layer of popcorn; they're faces plastered with dreamy smiles as they slept soundly. Two couples of the five under large nesting blankets whilst the extra to be found snoring away, salted popcorn stuck on regions of her face in a comical manner as she snored her way till dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Hi. Hello! It's building, or am I just delusional enough to think so? Whatever - the next chapter will certainly be something interesting - it will have its twists. Please be a dear and remember to leave a comment - I would love to know what you think.<strong>

**Reviews are wishing stars.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	13. No strings attached

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own harry potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 12...<strong>_

_And that was how the head Granger's found the teens; in a mass layer of popcorn; they're faces plastered with dreamy smiles as they slept soundly. Two couples of the five under large nesting blankets whilst the extra to be found snoring away, salted popcorn stuck on regions of her face in a comical manner as she snuffled her way till dawn. _

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** Day of Summer**

Chapter 13 – No Strings Attached

* * *

><p>I used to want a relationship with no <strong>strings attached<strong>, but then I realised the strings are whole holds a real relationship together **~Anon**

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered in Hermione's fatigue-clouded mind was that her neck was hurting like a <em>bastard<em>. And that was the cause of her awakening; her lashes fluttering as sleep seduced her back but she determinedly ignored as she jerked her head.

She winced and groaned under her breath as she quickly took a brief glance around her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa; she mused thoughtfully as her head dipped in approval that nothing seemed to look out of order. She moved her neck once again and released a strangled sigh when the knots had lessened drastically. She caught sight of movement and squinted to find a huddle of blankets at the far end of the room; she bet her hat it was Chloe judging by the heavy breaths echoing in the silence.

As Hermione mentally prepared herself to step out of the warm spot she had accustomed herself to in the night, a rush of air hitting the back of her neck stopped her cold. She felt her blood suddenly stop flowing and she tensed; cutting off any movements that would alert anyone of her consciousness. But that didn't stop the presence behind her shift. She cringed and closed her eyes as she felt puffs of air hit the arch of her neck and she soon recognised it as breaths. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes slowly, allowing her mind to catch up with last night and this morning's events – the previous night flooding past her eyes like a movie.

What seemed to be five minutes later but in actuality thirty seconds, Hermione was still in a drunken state, fearing what her eyes were to behold when she moved. Effortlessly she moved till her back was on the sofa and her eyes were now fixed upon the ceiling and a gasp escaped her lips as a groan escaped the said presence beside her.

She turned her head a fraction to the left and her eyes widened in disbelief as gold tickled her face. "Great." She snarked under her breath. "Just bloody _great_." She mumbled in misery when she felt his hot breath fan over the sensitive flesh on her neck. Grabbing on hold of the edge of the sofa, Hermione pried her form to sit up – not bothering if it managed to wake Malfoy or not. It did stir him and cause him to groan through fatigue as he shifted his own position unaware of the stiffness that metabolised his form.

A barely perceptible shriek was all Hermione managed to let out before she gave up. She was practically part of Malfoy – her legs were lost beneath his and his head had dropped to the crook of her neck when she tried to move. The vulnerability of his features was buried at the side of her neck and she could barely resist the shivers as his breaths continued to hit her. His arms, on their own accord, snaked around her hips and were subtly splayed across her stomach and it was so difficult for Hermione to say she didn't like the contact at all. Because she did. She liked it very much.

The only _niggle_ to the problem was that she couldn't move. At all. The fact that his arm was tossed lazily around her waist proved to look somewhat harmless but was in fact quite serious based on his grip. She felt herself bathing into his warmth some moments later when she suddenly caught him stir from the corner of her eyes. Reallocating her position, with much difficulty this time, she managed to face her presumable nightmare of hell to capture his awakening – probably with many curses- but found herself transfixed as she sought the snoozing features of Malfoy.

The slight noises escaping his slumber indicated the masculine snores he held, his silver hair a beautiful mess against the obsidian pillows. His skin, just a shade above his always deathly pale hue and the tense lines on his face, that knew only to scowl and sneer, were gone. Replaced by something immune in Hermione's eyes after having to see him for just over a week in close quarters.

She would openly compare him to a baby but she knew he wouldn't like that, so she took that moment to think that he resembled a baby – pure in a form, almost innocent and defenceless but she knew he was anything but those. Every feature seemed to radiate perfection. His face was perfectly symmetrical, with a masculine jaw, prominent cheekbones and strong brows that glinted golden – his cheeks were a little hollow and the paleness that shone from his skin would bring the impression of a ghost but he still managed to pull it off and look devilishly handsome, without really having to try. In that moment, Hermione almost envied him.

"Malfoy." She spoke without really thinking. All she knew was that he was a little too close than she had anticipated and his natural male scent had her mind going fuzzy. She frowned when he didn't stir. She managed to squeeze her arm out of the awkward position and began to prod his chest with a scowl. He didn't even jerk. With an irritated sigh, the witch continued her prodding and when it still didn't manage to rouse the Slytherin, she worked her way up his chest till her hand hit his face. She smiled in satisfaction when he scrunched his nose in annoyance as she proved the inner hollow of his jaw and he half-heartedly swatted her hand away before he fell back to sleep.

Trying a different tactic, she cupped his cheek, her thumb and forefinger immediately springing into action by rubbing small motions on his skin; and she relished the contact of perceptible stubble at the junction of his jaw. "Malfoy." She cajoled quietly. It wasn't the response she was expecting but it was a response nonetheless.

A groan escaped his lips and she pulled away surprise. "Granger." His lips barely moved but her name slipped out. Her breath hitched in her throat at the hoarse want in his voice. She watched with wide eyes as he shifted, blissfully unaware of the sudden drop of temperature in the atmosphere, and proceeded to unintentionally bring her closer.

He delved his head deep within the crook of her neck and she gasped as she felt his lips pucker against her skin. Biting her lip from screaming, she managed to crane her neck away from the blonde's eager lips, ignoring the odd sensation in her stomach. A smile, however, hit her lips as she watched his face follow the direction her neck had moved from; his arms flexing around her as she called out his name once again. Momentarily, she allowed herself to be enveloped in a secure set of arms, relishing the feeling of his defined chest that concealed the steady beat of his heart when reality lurched in her stomach.

Frowning at her quick lack of concentration, she used the hand that managed to create a response within him – the same that he nuzzled to – to slap his cheek repeatedly. "Malfoy." She hissed, allowing the anger sizzle in her tone. "Malfoy, get up." She continued. "Wake up Malfoy."

He shifted and a frown was perched on his lips as he opened a bleary eye. He took one look at her and let out a grunt before dropping his head back down to return to sleep. Surprised and wounded at his quick disregard of her, she pushed at his arm and continued with her insistent _'wake up Malfoy you great sod!'_

"I swear to Merlin Granger it's no later than four." His voice was gruff and deep and she paused momentarily to sit horrified at the lurch within her stomach at his tone. "Go to bed."

"It's ten in the morning."

"Go to bed then."

"I would but I'm detained." Malfoy opened one eye and looked at her with annoyance. Then without a care, he shifted his head and down and began to fall back to sleep. "If you don't wake up now or at least move yourself off of me, I'll scream." Ordered Hermione stiffly and she closed her eyes momentarily when a chain of chuckles broke past his lips; gruff and deep.

"Hmm okay." He agreed with a nod, his hair tickling Hermione's face as he nodded. Hermione, eyes narrowed in annoyance and set with determination, looked up at the ceiling and screamed. His eyes snapped open and before she knew it, his hand had slapped over her mouth and his eyes were looking at her in fury. "Merlin fucking hell _Granger_!"

She looked at him, half smugly, half angry – but before she could move his hand off of her and speak, there was a ruckus in the kitchen and the door swung open to reveal the golden couple; Zabini holding a jam-smeared cheek. "What's going on?" He questioned, looking between the two, brows dancing as he noticed their posture.

Hermione pulled a face at the Italian and shoved Draco's hand off her mouth. "I had no idea it takes this long to – Get off me you oaf!" Hermione swatted Malfoy's shoulder and he rolled his eyes before he moved away, sitting up and rubbing his eyes blearily as Hermione shot him deathly glares.

"Why are you smiling?" He suddenly demanded of Alexis, who hid behind Blaise sheepishly; the latter holding his own amusement back. "Well?" When he caught Blaise' look he rolled his eyes.

Hermione who caught on mere moments later, spluttered in defence. "It's not what it looks like." She said hoping her embarrassment wasn't transparent. She, out of habit, ran a hand down through her morning locks and looked over Zabini's shoulder rather at his eyes. "There was just a problem waking up – that's all."

"Oh, of course." Blaise nodded solemnly and when Draco shot him a look he smirked. "Well don't blame us for thinking anything else; look at the both of you – you look as if you're trying to hide the evidence of a rendezvous –"

"Zabini you foul-mouthed little –"

"Oh come on Granger; it is funny." Malfoy cut off and he smirked at her, running a hand through his morning locks. "Besides we didn't go down for a bit of –"

Hermione threw a pillow at him, mortified. "You son of a…"

* * *

><p>"Don't give me those looks – I know you had something to do with this."<p>

"To do with what Hermione?" Alexis countered, mocking innocence. Hermione narrowed her eyes and besides her, Malfoy rolled his eyes. When Alexis continued to look at her as if she was the world's angel, she placed her hands on either hip in a reprimanding manner and Draco, admired through his blonde lashes how she resembled her mother just then – with the female stern posture and the angered fire that flushed her face when she suspected something odd.

"We barely did anything Hermione." The Muggle finally relented though her words were not what Hermione wanted to hear. Zabini, she noticed, sipped away at his morning juice innocently, not getting involved. "I would have wakened you up, but you looked so peaceful when you slept; I didn't have the heart to wake you." Lied the Muggle steadily, holding a straight face but failing when a smirk rose at the corner of her lips.

"You didn't have the heart?" Echoed Hermione before scoffing. "Right; that doesn't sound like you at all." She drawled sarcastically and her left eye twitched when a grin that bore all signs of mischief and jest hit Alexis' lips.

She still considered Hermione's words for a moment before she nodded haughtily. "You're right." She agreed after a moment and she pursed her lips as if showing signs of disappointment towards herself. Draco leant forward in anticipation for her next set of words. "Shifting your positions and taking several pictures sounds like me."

Draco smirked as Alexis laughed and Blaise hid his own signs of amusement behind the rim of the glass but that only managed to provoke Hermione further as she cried out shrilly. "You did what?" When Alexis finally seemed to show fair signs of sheepishness at her actions, Hermione continued. "I can't believe you actually did that – and to think we were friends."

"Loosen that stick up your arse Granger." Remarked Malfoy with a dismissal look at her. "It was a joke."

"Quiet you." She scolded at him before she turned back to Alexis who was nibbling on her piece of toast.

"I'm sorry." The Muggle apologised sombrely. "But Blaise told me to!" She whined, her words giddied out in a rush and before Hermione could speak, Blaise had turned to Alexis with a dark look on his face as if betrayed.

"_You_." Hermione pointed a finger at the Italian and he seemed to be a loss for word for a few moments but was cut off when Draco spoke, surprise laced in his tone.

"You fucking traitor."

"Oh cry me a river Malfoy – I barely was part of the scheming." Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco leant forward, his elbows on the table as he shot Blaise a look of disbelief.

"Oh yes you didn't have the upper hand at all; oh no." He drawled sarcastically and at Hermione's look of curiosity, Draco plucked out his wand and rolled it between his forefinger and middle finger. "How else do you think she _supposedly_ shifted us to sleep next to each other?" Draco continued and at Hermione's murderous expression, Blaise exclaimed.

"Hey – don't blame me." He raised his hands in mock surrender before he grinned dazzlingly over at his girlfriend. "She was very persuasive." Draco emitted a grunt of disgust and Hermione pulled a face but there was no more to be said on the topic.

"Hey – I swear I saw Chloe in the room with us." Hermione then said out loud after a round of conversation had died down. Three sets of eyes looked at her and she shrugged. "I was just wondering; what happened to her?"

"I think she's off to get me a birthday present actually – come on Hermione; don't be silly." Replied Alexis sardonically and Hermione rolled her eyes but nonetheless said no more. "Was she even in the room?" Alexis questioned moments later, confused and curious. Hermione shrugged and opened her mouth to speak when the said queen herself intermitted.

Hermione stood up, smiling briskly at Chloe before placing her dishes in the sink and turning back to find Chloe looking at her expectantly. With a small smile and a shake of her head, Hermione spoke. "Not today Chloe." She said simply. "But there is a book and everything is here in the kitchen." She purposefully ignored Chloe's glare. "Help yourself."

* * *

><p>"You weren't there to witness my father's glares so don't question me about running off after your little escapade had caused a commotion." Hermione shot Alexis a glare from the dressing table where she sat, brushing her hair.<p>

Alexis rolled her eyes and continued one painting her toes a vivid blue. "It wasn't that bad Hermione –"

"Did you hear the way they were talking to us? As if I had literally committed the worst act in the history of –"

"It was only your dad Hermione; stop being so melodramatic."

"_Still_." Hermione placed her brush down and turned around to face Alexis. "You practically made me and Malfoy sleep together." She declared snootily, nosed upturned as if she was forever upset. It reminded Alexis of their childhood days and without meaning to, a smile stole her features.

"Hey." She cut off, her tone lacking anger. "You slept _on_ him first." She smirked at Hermione's flushed features. When Hermione shot her a look that said she was not amused, Alexis continued. "Fine; I am sorry – you do know that. But you both looked a right sight for sore eyes." She smiled sadly. "You needed rest and you both practically were sleeping on each other and it would be too much hassle for both me and Blaise to move you back to your rooms so we just altered it a bit so you would get what you needed."

"I hardly think me and Malfoy were that deprived of sleep Alexis." Drawled Hermione sarcastically but shot her a grateful look nonetheless. "But the thought was nice but that still didn't stop my parents from dropping in on us last night." She looked at Alexis with a look that said all the anger, frustration and annoyance. "And what did they find? Their niece sprawled across an armchair snoring her arse off; their daughter's friend cuddles beside her boyfriend _and_ their daughter sleeping next to a boy they thought I had despised all my life." Hermione took a deep breath once she finished her speech and watched with glassy eyes when Alexis merely blinked.

"Finished?"

"Alexis!"

"Oh come on Hermione." The Muggle; assured that her toes were now dried of the paint; got off the bed and waddled over to Hermione who sat alone and angry. "I thought by now your parents would get to terms with the fact that Draco is your boyfriend –"

"Oh yes because it's that easy."

"But he's your father." Alexis squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly. "It's sort of like instinct – to hate all boyfriends at first." When Hermione sent her a look that said that it will never just be temporary, Alexis continued. "He can't hold a grudge against Draco for that long." She explained. "You trust him…to some extent and he trusts his daughter."

"But say if; he does come to terms with the fact that Malfoy is my boyfriend – what if he suddenly begins to like him?" Hermione looked appalled at the sudden fact and turned to Alexis with worried eyes. "And when we break up – or stage it – how can I break it to dad without him setting off to murder Malfoy?"

"I thought you'd be glad?" Questioned the blonde smartly as she stood up and sat herself on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione followed suit and sat beside her.

"Well yes – the image itself is quite satisfying – but the guilt will come in one way or another." Hermione pointed out smartly and Alexis rolled her eyes but nonetheless wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Stop over-thinking every situation Hermione." Scolded she, in a mocking tone. "Don't worry yourself. It's not a good look on you." Hermione looked up and smiled appreciatively at the Muggle and she responded with a warm wink. Then, without warning, she spoke. "How did it feel then?" At Hermione's perplexed look, she made wild motions with her hands and when that still didn't help the witch solve her words, she continued. "How did it feel…kissing Draco?" She mentally berated herself but found that she was already prepared. It had taken her a week and a half to gather enough information to come to several scratchy conclusions.

She understood it wasn't the best of times to prod information out of Hermione; but it was the only time she found that suited both their needs. Because despite Hermione's ill-mannered, wide-range of explored vocabulary she had screeched at the blonde Slytherin, she found herself mulling over the fact that he wasn't really that bully that Hermione portrayed – snarky and arrogant, oh yes; perhaps a bully to an extent – but not evil as to be _a_ bully. She had pondered that the reason for his motives on her soft-hearted Hermione was narrowed to a troubled childhood that he had faced alone. She knew that Blaise suffered no less. And she didn't need to pry – when the time came, she knew he would spill those dark secrets that lurked in the monster within him.

But the sudden spark of curiosity that filled her after she had caught Hermione and Malfoy in an intimate moment was one she couldn't help but marvel at the sudden effect it had on her brunette friend. And not only the increase of better health (there was finally some colour on Hermione's skin) the spark that was long-hidden, reappeared almost instantaneously in the form of stubbornness and passion after her many quarrels with Malfoy. And watching Malfoy with equal awareness, she took a lucky guess that everything was no different on his part.

Curiosity killing the cat; Alexis had found herself inspecting the two throughout the hours in which they were bounded together. Observing with raised brows as silent glances were shared through the fragments of awkwardness and hidden attraction. Scrutinizing with surprise at the fire alighting at the centre of Hermione's golden combs or the shades of his ash-like stupor as they barked enjoyable insults at each other. Monitoring with smugness at the lust that so clearly fades in and out of the wizard's eyes as he would watch Hermione brush past him, oblivious to his secret admiration. Studying with light-hearted humour at the shy glances the brunette would shoot as if attempting to start a conversation.

Or how she would notice the twinkle of amazement that Malfoy would struggle to conceal but failed whenever the perk of Hermione's voice seemed to reach his ears as she raved on mindlessly on petty things. Or how he would grin naturally despite the controller in his mind lighting warning bells that her wit was not at all charming. But these were the small things – things that barely mattered because for all Alexis could know is that he only did this to play his role – for he was a fantastic actor. Or it may because Hermione was the one he trusted enough (though he loathed to admit it) to show him around the _Muggle_ world.

But before she could dwell on the reasons, she was brought out of her reverie when Hermione spoke with such quietness and nervousness that she had to practically strain to hear the words that left her mouth. "It was different." And then she tensed, as if it was the hugest mistake of her life; to say the one thing that could possibly be plaguing her mind.

"How…different?" Questioned Alexis, deliberately choosing her words to not cause any disturbance in Hermione's manner that could quite possibly discard the conversation as quickly as it entered. She knew Hermione could feel the sudden drop in temperature and seriousness; from light-heartedness it was serious.

She frowned to herself as Hermione lost herself in chewing her lip – a horrid habit she had countlessly scolded her friend for but never managed to surpass in stopping. She watched the strained dip of her friend's brows and how the corners of Hermione's eyes were creased with worry and tension as the silence unbearably continued to drag along. Then those eyes – those soft brows eyes that she had learnt to trust and love – fell on hers with worry and new-born confidence. And that's when Alexis knew that everything was to come tumbling out of Hermione; that large package she kept within herself was to be unleashed and the burden was to be lifted. And Alexis was all ears.

"I hated it when the girls around me back in school used to talk about kissing like it was some sort of religious experience." A bitter scoff fell out of her lips. The Muggle hesitated in interfering and Hermione, who had caught on, raised her hand to stop her in warning. Alexis nodded and Hermione took a deep breath. "I mean I'd been kissed several times before. I had no virgin lips." A sigh escaped her – an almost wistful sigh. "But to say they were tolerable would be a lie – wet, awkward and slightly uncomfortable was what I had to endure." And Alexis was surprised when a shudder escaped Hermione's shoulder.

"But…" Hermione took in a shaky breath, "when _his_ lips touched mine," And as if on cue, Alexis watched as Hermione lifted a tentative finger to her lips, skin brushing skin, and she swore she could have heard Hermione emit a sigh. She could read the argument spreading across Hermione's features as she decided on continuing with her explanation or ending it as that. Alexis said nothing as the conflict wove on. "I understood." Her rational side won and she licked her lips as she continued. "I understood what they meant." She whispered. "What he was trying to say; or not trying to say." Her words broke and sheer terror filled her face before with a shake of her head she continued, pulling on a brave face. "It was as if he was meaning everything he said before it and was trying to prove…"

But by then, Hermione was talking to herself than Alexis. But she listened anyways; taking notes as Hermione rambled on. "And then his hand moved to cup my face," She watched as Hermione mirrored her words and cupped one side of her face with confusion in her eyes. "And then he touched my hair and…" Alexis still said nothing and Hermione continued, "And you know what the weird thing was? He looked at me with those eyes that screamed murder and all I saw was –" But Alexis would never know what Hermione saw because she broke off, colouring red instantly as she realised Alexis had listened to everything she had said.

"Did they all feel the same?" Alexis spoke after moments where Hermione looked down at her hands nervously and she soaked every emotion that flickered across Hermione's face before, during and after her explanation. "Did they all _delve_ the same meaning?"

Hermione pursed her lips slightly before shaking her head slowly. "They were…different." She didn't elaborate further and Alexis didn't press but minutes later, Hermione spoke. "He kissed me the first night they came." She began and Alexis chose to remain silent. "We were arguing and we heard Chloe so he had to cover fast." She chewed on her bottom lip again as if contemplating her next set of words. "It was demanding." She whispered.

"Okay." Alexis nodded when Hermione didn't speak again. "But, what brought on the others?" At Hermione's slightly surprised look, she pulled a face. "You can't honestly think that I believe that you shared a couple of kisses?"

"I don't know." Hermione raised her hands to her face and let out an exasperated groan. Then slowly, she dropped her hands back to her lap and continued. "I guess maybe we began to realise what that first kiss actually meant?" She sighed. "And…" she trailed off, as if lost on what to say next."

"So you're saying you wanted another taster?"

"No!" Exclaimed Hermione, fast and slightly angry at the proclamation. "Of course not." She said and Alexis drew her brows in confusion. "I mean – I didn't –" Then looking at Alexis' confused face and her jumbled throats, she released a heavy groan. "God that arse has twisted my mind!" When Alexis tilted her head back and laughed, Hermione shot her a scowl. "I'm glad my feelings amuse you so." She remarked dryly.

"Oh Hermione." The Muggle shook her head. "You are absolutely adorable when you don't know something."

Anger sparked Hermione's eyes. "What don't I know?" She demanded.

"There's nothing wrong in experiencing new feelings." Smiled the blonde. "If anything, it makes it more daring." She grinned wickedly and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that a way of avoiding the fact that you fell for Draco?"

Hermione's face contorted in an unattractive way and she shot Alexis a look that questioned her sanity. "In love? With Malfoy?"

Alexis pulled a face at her back. "I did not mention anything about love Hermione, dear." She jested with a finger. "You've just completed the stage of falling through attraction to likeness."

"So you're saying that I like Malfoy."

"That is correct."

"As in I like him _like him."_

Alexis nodded, a grin on her face, as if happy that Hermione had only just realised. Hermione's face reeled from shock to dread and horror and finish with hurt as she moved her hands to cover her face. "Hey," Alexis grabbed on hold of her hands and pulled them away. "It's not such a bad thing after all Hermione."

"That's what you think." She mumbled grumpily and Alexis smiled at her friend's words. She would get over it, Hermione would; she knew it. It was just the shock of her realisation. It would take a few moments for it to sink in and before she knew it, everything would be travelling at a perfect speed. She left Hermione to her thoughts some moments later, giving her the space to think it all out and space her thoughts into categories.

One the sound of the door closing hit Hermione's ears, she let her heavy head drop onto the mattress and closed her eyes as she savoured the last of affection she felt for her friend before guilt, anger and confusion swirled within her gut once again. She reached over for a pillow and held onto it as if her life depended on it and willed herself not to cry.

She hadn't the faintest idea behind the sudden turmoil of guilt and despair that had hit her but the sane conscious part of her knew exactly the silly reasons behind it. The whole story hadn't been split as much as her sanity pushed her to say. And the guilt of her friend sending her warming advice to her lies didn't help at all. He had kissed her on numerous occasions; not that she mined, not at all. If anything, Hermione was rather fond of the contact she shared with Malfoy. No what confused her to the extent of her over-analysing every situation was for it to be shared on necessary occasions. More when Chloe's eyes were lurking trouble – not behind curtains where her eyes wouldn't acknowledge their movements.

He was playing with her mind. The irrational thought had surpassed her mind and it didn't hesitate to do another. The kisses weren't one of disgust as both had intentionally hoped for and wouldn't make another move in doing so, but they came out pleasurable – gutting out a wanton sentiment. Blinking rapidly, she got rid of any moisture daring to attack her eyes and smiled as her eyes landed on a picture of a younger version of herself and Alexis. Reaching out, she pulled the framed image closer and admired the quality of having magic as she watched their younger selves laugh.

Placing the frame where it sat before, Hermione sat up, straightening her spine and pulling a straight face in determination. She needed answers. And she was going to them if it took all her might to forcefully pry it out of Malfoy himself. She needed to know if it was Malfoy being his cocky self to play minx with her mind or if it was him, being a new other that supposedly shared the same sensational, sentimental feelings as her. She needed to know.

And she needed them now.

* * *

><p>"Oh how the tables have turned; who's the one moping now?"<p>

"I'm not moping _Malfoy_." Came the serious words of Blaise as he shot his albino friend a glare. He repeated his words when Draco hummed disbelievingly as he pulled a fresh white shirt over his head. "I was just thinking." He clarified solemnly.

At his tone, Malfoy turned away from the mirror in which he had started to comb his hair, and shot his friend a concerned glance. "Is everything alright?" He questioned carefully.

"Grand, Draco." Replied the Italian dryly. "Just grand."

"Well this is new." Remarked Malfoy as he continued staring at the silent Slytherin. "Normally I'm the one who has feminine prob –"

"Malfoy." Cut off Blaise in warning. "Seriously; not this morning –" But he himself was cut off with two cries. Draco knelt on the floor, clutching his left arm as Blaise crouched, holding his arm to himself; as the last of the scorching pins escaped their skin, they grounded their teeth simultaneously as the pain ebbed away slowly – torturing them and their scarred forearms.

"_Fuck_." Growled Draco as he glanced down at his forearm. Shedding a glance, the once pale skin that was designed with the faint branches of muscle-strained veins was new smeared with ugly red blotches. Blaise' arm looked no better. And just as the pain hit them, it left, leaving nothing but a throbbing memory and an order of surveillance.

Panting with the abrupt display of pain, Draco shakily sat himself on the bed realising that he somehow must have had fallen along with Blaise who hadn't moved but just watched him through wearied eyes. "_Now_?" He questioned, his voice strained.

Draco nodded, eyes already hooded, his face stone-set and cold.

* * *

><p>"On the count of three?"<p>

Draco, determined to ignore any light remarks from Blaise (who did as such to calm both their nerves), took the first step forward and breathed as he passed through his Manor's gates without problem. Blaise followed and they spoke no more until they entered the grounds, through the front doors and into the drawing room.

"Ah, they've arrived…at last." Draco took one final moment to bear his thoughts before he entered the dim room, Blaise in pursuit.

"My lord." He said in a passive tone, bowing down for a few moments before looking back calmly at Voldemort's eyes as he inspected both he and Blaise with vivid interest. He motioned for the two of them to take their places, and without a moments hesitance they took their respective seats; him beside his mother who sat, stricken yet composed in her seat, and Blaise beside him.

"Mow that we are _all_ here…" Draco stared to the far right corner of Voldemort's shoulder as he folded his hands before him on the table; his nose twitching as he heard the ragged breathing of Greyback. Those all who were waiting patiently for their lord's comfort, just above two dozen of them seated around the long Malfoy dinner table, the shouts began – firing away at Voldemort who sat there, his eyes passive and gleaming crimson as always.

He allowed the shouts to continue for a few moments before; "Silence." And silence they were. No words were uttered. Breaths were contained, heads bowed and eyes casted away as they felt the sheer intelligence of his power probe them. Placing several more walls of made-up stories, he sat quietly in his seat, observing the others almost bored until he knew that Voldemort had reached him.

He felt his memories suddenly being prodded but he didn't worry, instead he opened them – willingly, the lies and stories he had thought of before he entered the drawing room; placing dark alleys and forests where he was questioning possible allies to the Order. To make sure Blaise was safe, he added his form along with the images, as he felt Voldemort flicker through the different scenarios.

Despite her mental state of mind, he was thankful somewhat to his aunt, for the Occlumency sessions. As he felt the last of his master's eyes leave his mind, he relaxed a bit before out of sheer arbitrary Granger came in mind. Eyes flickering towards Voldemort who was busy inspecting the others, he blocked her out.

He was getting distracted. He could feel it. He could feel a crack penetrating through his walls and he knew Voldemort could sense it – he could feel the power of his Lord's mind peering through the starting crack and he shoved and pushed Granger away roughly. He tensed and sat straighter, knowing what was coming next. "Draco…" His voice flinched his ear but he sat, still, and dipped his head towards him, as if in a mini-bow.

"Yes, milord." He murmured; his voice cold and void of emotion.

"What has been of your absence?" The dreary tone filled the room with a thick blanket, large enough to suffocate. With cautious eyes, he managed to figure a shift beneath the table and the faint sound of wet scales slithering against the polish floor of his _home_. "It's been two weeks." He continued and Draco continued to sit passively, though he felt the beginning of panic hit his stomach. "Care to share?"

"My lord, as everyone is fully aware here, that there is to be an ambush, planned to be pulled at Hogwarts soon," several nods confirmed his words and he swallowed the bile that started to grow at the base of his throat, "I, along with Blaise, have been out of the county, to find some useful information on the Order and on Potter's whereabouts in the future." He cleared his throat at the profanities that were uttered at the mere name of The Chosen One.

"Well?" Voldemort looked at him knowingly, a sneer on his lips. A woman, with shadowed eyes, a mane of curly coal locks and jail-sunken skin interrupted him with the duty reliance of being his aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange watched him with hooded eyes, her lips curling in impatience. He suddenly felt a blank cloud hit his mind and for a moment the panic hit him as he thought of a believable excuse and before Voldemort could realise he had nothing, Blaise spoke up beside him, his voice cold and stony.

"We also, to your delight milord, have been spying on Potter's very on walking dictionary." His breath hitched and he felt Blaise kick his leg under the table in warning. His stomach had a stomach when he caught how Voldemort's crimson eyes glinted a merciless black in interest and leant forward a fraction.

"Continue." He said his tone curious.

"We've managed to intercept several owls Potter and his measly blood traitor attempted to send," spat Blaise with such hate Draco wondered if it ever was real or a façade. His eyes that glinted a warm purple were now a deep onyx, filled with loathing. "They weren't quite as descriptive as we'd hoped."

"But they were quite intimate, once delved in meaning." Contributed Draco as he felt Blaise give him another kick to continue speaking.

"We found one serious note though." Blaise' head jerked towards Draco as if to warn him not to say any more; the safe remarks were not needed and Draco slipped back, trying not to let the confusion be evident on his face. "Potter just had the nerve to warn the mudblood," he spat the insult, "to not go wandering out in the dark."

At this many of the Deatheaters jeered and laughed, making crude remarks at the _Mudblood_. But Draco could tell Voldemort wasn't too pleased with this, a frown had marred his forehead and he looked at Blaise with seriousness. "And what of the mudblood?" He hissed, cutting off any laughter from his followers.

"Practicing." Answered Draco as he felt Blaise give him the lights to go ahead. "As expected." Blaise nodded and he continued. "Defensive spells and a lot of counter spells." He explained. He glanced fervently at Voldemort who rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he considered their words.

"It strengthens by day." Voldemort murmured and Draco nodded solemnly. A flash of deep red circulated around the room. "All with how Dolohov's plan ended." Few cowered while the loud cackles of Bellatrix echoed across the room.

"Forgive me, milord," spoke another Deatheater, his eyes hooded behind his shaggy hair, "what is of Dolohov?" He questioned.

A smirk, one that chilled you to the minerals of your bones, hit the curios expressions of his followers. "That of which has happened to several others who failed to complete something so simple." For a moment, suppose the trick of the candle's light, Draco could have sworn he saw Voldemort's eyes flicker to him. Just for a mere breaths' moment.

But then maybe, it _was_ the trick of the light.

Both teenage wizards waited with baited breath for the next response – instead it was the cruel lips that fell into an almost pleased smirk. "Well done." Relief poured out of the two in waves. "The both of you." He felt Blaise' tense shoulders sag slightly. "I expect to hear more," the praise had lifted and it was back to criticism. "Continue, but I was more useful information the next time." He finished with a nod. The spotlight was off of them.

* * *

><p>"That's it; I'm calling the police."<p>

"Alexis."

"Hermione!"

"They're…" at this, Hermione lowered her tone and gave Alexis a pointed look. "_Wizards_, Alexis." She shot her a beseeching look. "I'm sure nothing's wrong –" She continued in a calm tone but truth be told, Hermione was no less worried then Alexis though for a solely different reason, she would think. Though the guilty part of her conscience nagged her not to admit to such felony, the sane part knew that the past week had overcome the shadow the both of them held despite their forced or willed actions. And it somehow relaxed her knowing that they could tip-toe around the conversations of war just relax into harmless, passing teasing; to which in Hermione's opinion was the best thing for her right then.

And in the focus of their somewhat relationship, the fact that they had gone without a word and not returned caused a dent in it whether she would have liked to remove it or not. But being a Gryffindor had its quirk – the very own quality of fierce stubbornness – and Hermione knew the situation at hand was far too serious to be left hanging in the midst of dreams. She was just in the middle of relishing unfriendly hexes in mind for the particular when he would return, when he did exactly just that. Hermione trailed off as Alexis perked up in her seat at the sound of the front door closing and faint conversation being made. She knew Alexis was itching to see if the boys were okay, that nothing serious had occurred and it was just a minor call, but she sat rigid in her seat, her body tense as she faced the door.

Hermione, feeling a sour taste settle on her skin as she thought of the Slytherins, went around the table and poured herself some lemonade; and waited with narrowed eyes for the boys to enter the kitchen. And hex them till their legs bled. And then Zabini entered and Alexis' patience wore thin; she jumped up and the first thing she did was hit the Italian on the chest. "Oh don't _you_ worry;" she spat, her form shaking in anger, "you never kept us waiting?"

He looked down at her and grabbed on hold of her hand but she resisted. He continued and when she finally relented, he rubbed his fingers over her knuckles in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Stupid git." She punched him on his arm despite his light caresses. "I'm your girlfriend." She cried and hit his chest. "You could've told me." Hermione watched her struggle with the worry she had locked inside of herself, then looked away as Blaise leant in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry." He breathed against her lips and after a few moments where she realised he was back and safe, she kissed him back.

"Never." She murmured.

"Never." He promised.

And then they moved to the living room and then Malfoy came into view, a scowl set in place as he watched the two move into the next room. He took one glance at Hermione and sighed. She shot him a glare and moved away from him, out past the terrace doors and into a small marquee-like room – something between a porch and a gazebo with a circular frame and high ceiling. The room was an odd white, plain with nothing drastic to fill in. Linked around the glassed windows were odd twinkles of gem lights that winked silver and gold; making the opaque room shine with vibrant shades of metallic's. There was also a second version of a swinging hammock against the flat side of the room, sort of like a swinging chair, cushioned with ruby instead of violet. She didn't realise he had followed her until she turned around and found him leaning against the frame, watching her closely.

"You're angry." He pointed.

"Five points to Slytherin." She countered sarcastically and his eyes narrowed in stage one of anger as he watched her fold her arms and glare at him with newly sparked fury.

"I know what you want to ask me." He said in a controlled tone and she raised a brow in challenge when he left his words hanging between them. "Don't worry, we didn't go far."

"If you didn't go far, surely a note would have sufficed to calm our worries, even a little bit?"

"You were worried about me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"And you're avoiding mine."

Hermione scowled at him and he shot her a sneer back. "Don't play coy Malfoy." She began through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood especially after I had to endure an hour hearing Alexis nearly call the feds on you."

"What are _feds_?"

"Muggle Aurors."

"Well for starters," began Malfoy licking his teeth at her in a dismissal way, "I don't have to answer myself to you."

"Then I'll be more than happy to show you the door."

"You wouldn't do that." He was back; cocky Malfoy, the one with the malicious taunts and snarky sneers. He stood a bit straighter, not leaning against the frame anymore and gave Hermione a long and measurable look. "You need me."

"I assure you," Hermione began in a passive tone, "I most certainly do _not_ need you, Malfoy." And then the anger sparked in her tone and he watched as her eyes dilated and skin scorched pink. "Not for anything."

"Ha." He tipped his head back and laughed but before she knew it, he was in her face, his eyes flickering through her features as if determined to figure out what she wanted. "You need me Granger. You need me to win this war."

"The only war I need you to win is admitting that you are nasty little shit who cares about no one else but yourself."

Draco feigned a hurt expression. "Ouch. For a second there, you almost broke my heart. Try a better comeback next time." When Hermione's face blushed a deeper shade of red, he continued. "Oh get over it Granger. We came back – that's the important thing."

Hermione spluttered, her curls bouncing on her shoulders and her eyes gleaming a dangerous gold. "That's the _important_ thing? You coming back?" She echoed his words before laughing bitterly. "Forgive me when I say that it would have been much better if you didn't come back at all." She glared at him and he gave it his all back; glowering with dark eyes that were no longer shining silver but clouding a dangerous grey. "You could have gone behind our back's doing all sorts and you think that coming back was important?" She cried hysterically. "You horrid prat! You didn't tell us anything. Not one thing – and you still haven't given a bloody reason as to why you left and all you can say is that you're back so everything is fine?"

"What am I supposed to do? Share my personal information to _you_ of all people?"

"No but an explanation would be great actually!"

"We fucking went to see a friend!" Her mouth clamped shut and he continued staring at her angrily. "Alright?" He growled.

"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She shot back. "You were getting defensive and secretive because you bloody well went to go see a friend?"

"Well knowing your nature, it would be expected for you to pry in." Countered Draco hotly. "Which confuses me as you stand there. No questions at the tip of your tongue Granger?"

"Sod off you git!" Snapped Hermione. "You are unbelievable!" She cried. "You start attacking my priorities when all I wanted was an explanation and when you give a half-hearted one of that, you taunt me."

"Then what would you like me to do?" Bellowed Draco back. "Apologise?" He scoffed and Hermione set her face in a stony posture. His ragged breaths and her silence echoed around the room noisily and they just stared at each for a few moments; measuring each other up and weighing all that they had said to one another before Hermione felt her legs twitch and before they both knew it; she was walking out of the door, leaving him to his blasted thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you say it?"<p>

"Say what?"

"Don't play dumb – it's not a good look on you."

"Fucking hell Draco; you need to control your bitch-fits, especially those after the feuds you have with Granger." Draco shot him a dark glare and the Italian pressed a knowing look back. "We had no other choice. He looked through my mind and we had dry information."

"That still isn't a good enough reason as to why you practically sold out Granger."

"No I didn't. I gave us some time."

"What, so you can do the interrogating?" Draco laughed bitterly and shot Blaise a shadowed look. "I'm not doing it. I'm not going to waste my breath and time in slyly prying answers out of the uptight bitch."

"Oh take out your tampon some time else Malfoy." Blaise grinded out, irritated. He stood up and looked at Draco, his face somewhere between worried, thoughtful and slightly troubled. "Stop being so difficult on this matter – you know we have no choice; he wants information either way and we both know Granger won't let anything slip but that won't stop her from hinting." Draco growled and shoved past Blaise, punching the wall while he did so. "Draco –"

"If _I_ had mentioned this to you a week ago, you wouldn't have hesitated in punching me, but now, it's apparently the other way round?" He whipped around, dropping his hands (which were in the middle of raking through his hair) and clenching them into fists by his side. "If you want to go and please the sick bastard, help yourself; Granger has grown to you anyway –"

"Now is not the time to play jealous boyfriend Draco –"

"It's a fucking pretence!" Draco cried and he followed his words by throwing a snow globe against the wall. Blaise silently observed the jell run down the wall, falling alongside the many shards of glass. With a whip of his wand, he had it all cleared but that didn't help the situation any more than he had hoped.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that." He resigned, after the last of Draco's pants had died down. "I'm sorry."

"What the _fuck's_ wrong with you Zabini?"

Blaise, allowing the whole situation to sink in, dropped himself onto his bed and rubbed a weary hand down his face. "I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice muffled against his hand. Draco, after realising he too was acting overboard, sat beside him with a sigh and both Slytherins sat; with thoughts plaguing their minds and questions left unanswered. He relished the contact of raking his fingers through his hair – it helped lessen the thoughts somehow.

Granger's fingers felt better.

"I – I'll try and see if I can get something out of her." Draco finally relented and Blaise lifted his head from its bowed position to smile somewhat appreciatively at his friend. "Bloody witch – it'd be a miracle if I did – let me warn you."

Blaise smirked and shot the blonde a knowing look. "But you're used to that. Used to her and her lunatic ways."

"She's worse than Lovegood." Remarked Malfoy as he looked down at his hands. As if catching Blaise' confused look, he continued. "She's infuriating –"

"Ah."

"And annoying –"

"I know –"

"Also, she's more stubborn than –"

"Than a bloody mule, I know."

"So this is the part where you tell me –"

"You're fucked."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was just after all had retired to their respected rooms when Draco stole a moment to unwrap a crumbled piece of paper in his left palm. A post-it note, tinted yellow bore her delicate writing; a short and snappy note she had managed to brush into his hands just after dinner had finished. Her fingers barely brushed his – it was all quick and she was in a hurry to hand him the parchment.<p>

_Meet me at the terrace doors at 12. _

There wasn't the signature remnant on her note proving that it was from her – but he guessed she still was viewing everything with a hot head. He guessed she wanted some form of answers – Granger usually one to tip-toe till after closed doors to question him; normally she would be abrasive. With a scowl, he lay on the given mattress, eyes on the alarm clock that had been provided along with the room – his thoughts relaying their argument earlier on that afternoon – but also trying to figure out _how_ and _when_ he had come to read Granger like a book.

* * *

><p>With an afghan wrapped securely around her arms, Hermione waited twenty minutes before the given time, and stood by the glass windows – looking up at the starless night sky. She often wished that the city light sky would be filled with stars just like back at Hogwarts, just so she could sit and plot the constellations for her own privy amusement. She smiled, her lips twisted slightly in a purse, as Crookshanks came into view; his ginger fur nuzzling for her attention. She began to stroke her cat behind the ear and sighed as she glanced at the clock just by the door; it read two to twelve.<p>

She smiled crookedly when her cat began to purr at her ministrations and laughed when he licked her fingers at an attempt to converse with her. "At least you like me, right bud?" She cajoled as she lifted him into her cradled arms, smiling when he mewed in agreement. "That's right; just you and me." She confirmed as she began to stroke his stomach.

"Well now I've just seen thirty years into the future; you'll be a sad, lonely wench with fifty cats for company."

Hermione started and in the surprise, dropped Crookshanks who hissed at her in alarm before stalking off, his tail hanging in the air tensely. She turned around and found the devil himself leaning against the frame, just like he had this afternoon, watching her with immense scrutiny.

She brushed any signs of cat fur off her body before tightly wrapping the afghan closer to her form as she glared at him; his words finally sinking her head. "Well don't just stand there looking as if the blasted cat caught your tongue Granger – you called me here for a reason; so get talking."

"Your manners never cease to amaze me Malfoy." Scowled Hermione and he sneered at her, cocking his left brow for emphasis on his previous point. "I've had enough of tip-toeing around the bush." She began in a controlled tone and his brows rose higher with each carefully deliberated set of words. It was as if she had planned a bloody speech and he knew one or the other would crack before she finished. He knew it was him long before she would finish her introduction. "And I've decided from now on I want straightforward answers – not bloody puzzles that you find oh-so amusing to mess my mind with –"

"Would it somehow get processed in that brain of yours Granger, that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about –?" He would never, in his wildest bloody dreams, thought that he'd be getting used to Granger and her lunatic and random questions. But he did. And he hated it. Like having your first taste at coffee and after minutes of cringing about it, it would leave a satisfied but also bitter taste on your tongue.

"Was it to mock me?" She questioned, her eyes flashing and he felt himself gear up; the defence reflex beginning to kick in as he walked inside the room, shutting the door and silencing it wandlessly. She paid no attention and walked a bit closer to him; her curls bouncing on her shoulders as if they were snakes like Medusa's, ready to pounce.

And then everything seemed to lock in place; her sudden change in attitude, the questioning looks across the dinner table – everything. And now, the question that she had been dying to ask, the emphasis hit both of them with great shock. "Is this about you bloody kissing me?" He demanded roughly and seconds later did he realise he had phrased it wrong.

She took three large strides before she was in front of him, sticking her finger over his chest in an intimidating manner. "How dare you?" She began. He went over what he said and almost rolled his eyes at which she was suddenly fired up at. "I most certainly did not ever initiate a kiss –"

"You never seemed to look as if you were in the middle of protesting –"

"And you think that this is some sort of casual occurrence that has no meaning –"

"Because it _has_ no meaning you daft witch –"

"And you sound so sure of yourself. As if it is something to boast about; now that you've finally –"

"_This_ has been the thing that has gotten your wand in a knot –?"

She slapped him. He whipped his head back to her, his right cheek blooming a bright shade of red, his eyes darkening to black slits and his expression clouding into a thunderous expression. She didn't feel any form of fear, and she didn't back down yet. No, she thought, not yet. "Don't you dare;" she began in a low tone, "Don't you dare Malfoy." She repeated. "I'm asking about all those other kisses you initiated when they were unnecessary because Chloe was hardly around for most of them –"

"She was there for seventy percent of them –"

"And the other thirty you just discard; yes because it's that easy –"

"You're the fucking delusional one." Growled Draco taking an intimidating step towards her. Hermione began to teeter back, but decided not to and chose to tip her head back so she could make out the difference in shades between the silver, grey and black in his eyes. "You over-think every bloody situation as if they always have to have a meaning to them –"

"Right so it was just for the fun of it? You thought it'd be fun to mess with my mind didn't you –"

"And you say _I_ have the vivid imagination." Draco snarked and rolled his eyes. Hermione shot him a glare and he let out an irritated sigh at her – as if she was the difficult one. "I kiss you, you kiss me. What's the difference?" He began. "Always ends the bloody same way, regardless of how – or _who_ – started it."

"That doesn't explain why you did it –"

"Merlin's beard Granger; I didn't hear you complaining." He sneered down at her. "What, starting to grow feelings for me?" He taunted maliciously. Her eyes widened a fraction before she masked it with disgust. "No wonder you're making this a huge problem –"

"Shove off Malfoy." And she shoved him as she said. "And it doesn't help that you were a complete prat," she panted – her hair crackling and her eyes glowing, "when you came back after a long mysterious walk to a friend's house."

He raised his hands to his hair and shot her a disbelieving look. "You're twisted because of that?" He shot her a dark look and she returned it with an equally even death stare. "Blaise fucking apologised for that, just before dinner Granger; we explained that it was a necessary errand –"

"Again to which a friendly reminder or a note didn't pass your mind?"

"Blaise apologised!"

"Well you most certainly didn't!" Their heavy pants managed to fill the silence that had misted over them and Hermione then realised how close they were. Taking several large strides back, she tucked in several loose strands of curls behind her ear, almost timidly, and glanced up at him for any sort of indication that he was wrong. Nothing; absolutely nothing.

"You want an apology?" Draco broke the silence once again but with the words that left a gaping hole in the witch. The words were uttered softly, almost lost and confused; like a child who was confused whether to ask permission to go the restroom in the public.

"No." Hermione shook her head; she didn't call him over for his stupid attempt at leaving. She didn't realise she had voiced her thoughts and before she knew it, he was back in her face, anger raging on his features.

"Then what do you bloody want?" He demanded.

"I want to know the reasons behind those kisses which were not aimed to make Chloe jealous?" She countered back, her tone equally as hard as his and also controlled. She wasn't going to let him walk out – leaving all the questions to be unsolved in her head. No, this time she was going to get answers if it was the last thing she did; and she would be getting them.

Draco only managed to let out a growl as he felt his mind being torn apart. He felt his hand itching to grab onto her and shake her until she saw sense. For someone who was always so _fucking_ perceptive, why was she so blind? He knew she would hate the real reason; question when things began to go wrong from there. Hermione was tearing _him_ apart. He dragged a tired hand down his face in attempt to cool the angered flush. It was a blasted kiss. Or several snogs. Any normal girl would confront a bloke for a kiss that was shared a reason which wasn't particularly known for either of them. But these were kisses spread across the damn weeks. Done and dealt with. But this was Hermione Granger he was dealing with.

Everything had a meaning.

"Whose tongue got caught by the cat now Malfoy?" Taunted Hermione and he took a threatening step closer to her without really processing what he was doing and she stole those quick moments to inspect his features for change. The grey had calmed and she managed to decipher slate. They were empty – almost blank and a frown creased on her forehead as she realised how frightening that realisation suddenly was.

His pupils locked onto hers and she was captured, long before his hands could catch her or his body meet up with hers; she was transfixed and he had anger and tightness all contracting. Just like the theory of the Big Bang. Everything contracted, all matter before it contracted so much that it pushed it out in one big go. That was the volume of his eyes and she knew it was only a matter of mere minutes before the explosion would occur, and everything would enlarge and expand.

"Fine Granger." His mouth moved slowly and she snapped her eyes back to his eyes; as if suddenly realising they were on his lips. "I will answer your question, when you answer mine." She began to protest, her mouth set in a frown, but he continued. "A question for a question." She glared at him. "When we shared all those snogs you say," he sent her a long and hard look; measuring her up – weighing how well she was going to take his question, "why did you return them?" Her eyes widened and he continued. "As far as I know, you could have pushed me away?"

She took a step back, self-consciously and looked at her feet. "I was held captive," she said in a small voice. "_I_ was the victim in this Malfoy." She began angrily but he laughed it off. His voice all dry and malice and she flinched as she swore she could have heard it crackled.

"You think this is some sort of joke?" He demanded, control flowing through his veins once again. He wasn't the interrogatee; he was the _interrogator_. Control was good; control was what he needed. "You can't walk up to me, with your sad fucking eyes and pouting lips, ordering me to tell you the reason behind our intimate actions when I would have expected an equally good reason from you for returning them." His eyes were fire and she wished for a bucket full of ice water so she could take it out.

Words were her only option and she shot him a sombre look. Her eyes, those brown eyes that shifted from brown to hazel within seconds, moulded back to its deadly gold. "I don't just let people come forward and kiss me like that without a valid explanation –"

"Oh yes because your virginal lips need validation;" scoffed Draco and he leant in close to her; and she knew right then. That this was the deep breath before the plunge. "Get off your high horse Granger –" He began in a rough tone when he saw it. The door opened a fraction and he felt everything explode inside of him. He clenched his teeth and glared at Hermione as if all of this was her fault. She caught his feral look and began to back herself to the window's; but that was a feeble action for within three strides and an inhumane growl later; he stood in front of her, his hands lifting to be placed either side of her against the pane of the windows. She stood trembling; her back pressed up against the glass as she caught his dark eyes and shadowed face.

"Malf –"

But her words were halted when he bent his head down to her height and quickly placed his lips against hers, no explanation to her question, once again. His name drowned in her throat as he moved his lips along hers. She began to feel her own moving when reality kicked in and she began to struggle against him. He seemed to not notice – or pretended to – and added pressure onto the kiss and she gasped at the desperation and pleasure behind the kiss allowing him full access to her mouth.

His arms snaked around her waist on impulse, pulling her closer to him if it was humanely possible, and her arms in return wounded up his chest and around the wonders of his neck. Whatever angered retort that was ready to be spilt out of her mouth, flowed out of her mouth along with her thoughts that left her ears as he placed his lips on hers in synchronized harmony. This time thought he was in a great haste and played no gently towards her. He lifted her with ease, his lips never once leaving hers and she curled her legs around his firm waist as to not let herself fall down; not as if he would let her anyway. His grip on her tightened and she mirrored his moments as she grabbed onto his shoulders, digging her finger nails onto his bare skin, wondering if the next morning he would find crescent-shaped scratches moulded into his skin.

A groan of pleasure escaped her and she gasped once again as the pressure of his hold tightened increasingly and he pressed her against one of the windows as support. She felt his hands playing with the cotton of her shirt and she then realised her afghan had slipped away from her shoulders when he had forced his lips onto hers; a shudder escaped her. She tightened her hold around his neck as her right hand began to reach towards the lock of hair at the nape of his neck. She crawled them up slowly, teasing his scalp, and felt a groan tickle her tonsils as his hold around her waist tightened immensely. She let her fingers rake his scalp roughly and in return he pummelled her body against the window none-the-gently.

Fireworks blinded her eyes. Wonderful, static, extravagant feelings of red, gold, blue, green and yellow. It was extreme compared to his other kisses and she found herself not caring. She sent all her frustration, anger, worry, every single emotion that had built up in her system since she had awoken in his arms that morning; she poured it all onto the kiss and felt the same being sent from the blonde wizard. She stifled a moan that was prying itself to escape from her throat as she felt the first of many contacts of his fingers being in contact with her skin. Scorching fingerprints were left in memory and her grip on his hair tightened.

She shuddered in pleasure as his hands played on her skin and she drew him closer with her legs that were securely wrapped around his waist. His skin was cool and aching to be touched – and she complied. Running her hands down his chest, across his collarbone, and back up the parlour of his neck till she heard a satisfied groan escape him. They broke apart for a breather, his eyes the same lustful slate she'd always seen when she they were kissing but a new emotion was tainted; a Slytherin silver that bore something strong and something she was unfamiliar with.

She opened her mouth to mutter something along the lines of his incorrigible Slytherin manners when he dove straight back in, not wanting her to ruin the moment in which they were both in peace's end. Their lips mirrored each movement, as if dancing to a lover's song. Though Chloe was the reason he had kissed Granger, a part of him that wanted her shut up worked all the same. He knew the kiss would end soon, and the worrisome part of the revelation was to explain the witch in why he had kissed her. Along with this; though it was the obvious. And the nagging part of his mind told him, that she knew the reason perfectly well but needed a worded answer from his tongue to fulfil her mind at peace. He managed to smirk his way across his lips.

_Stubborn witch._

He felt his ear twitch absentmindly at the faint sound of a door close and the distinctive sound of feet padding back up the staircase with light groans. And it was at that moment that he decided to break the kiss, immediately regretting it upon noticing the pout that somehow puckered on Hermione's lips. Her eyes were still fluttered shut, legs still tightly wounded around his waist; not once loosening her grip, her hands laid flat against his chest. She didn't dare open her eyes to meet the awaiting look of smugness.

Hermione Granger had succumbed to Draco Malfoy's kisses once again.

She was wrapped around his finger now. He noted her baited breath and the creased lines forming against the edges of her eyes in anxiety and to release her stress, he wrapped a curl around his finger and instinctively tugged lightly watching the delicate flutter of her eyes peel open. Honey met clouds. Bullion met Slate. Gold met Silver.

And somewhere in the wild a Lion faced a Serpent.

Her lips were parted slightly, plump and glinting bright red from their bruised kiss. Her hair sprayed across shoulders from the aftermath of his hands when he delved the feeling of softness against the roughness of his skin. With a ghost of a smile on his lips, he knocked their foreheads against each other, absentmindly rubbing his nose against hers as he breathed in her scent. "I wanted to do it." He murmured quietly.

"What?" The smirk couldn't be contained at the breath of shock that slipped out of her. She brushed her mouth against his on whim and savoured the slight contact.

"I wanted to kiss you." He murmured, his pride settled to the side for the time-being. "All of them." He breathed. "I wanted to." He mumbled against her lips. The same lips that tasted of strawberries. Summer strawberries, and though he loathed to admit it, he craved for it as a drug.

He tasted of cinnamon. Strong and spicy cinnamon. And though it was absurd, she needed more to satisfy the hum of hunger in her. "But why?" He frowned at her breathless question. Harmless yet harmful.

"It's obvious you want me Granger –" She opened her mouth to protest but with his lips brushing against her teasingly; she let herself yield to the pleasure. "And I share the same sentiment back." He murmured as he lifted his hand to cup her face; hardly affectionately, but something along those lines. She let her eyes flutter through the seam of consciousness as he rubbed his thumb against the kiss of her lips and she frowned.

"But it's wrong." She gulped the lump of anxiety at the back of her throat.

"I know." She watched his eyes drop to shield his true colours away from her. "But it's only for the summer." He assured, locking his silver daggers back up at her widened doe-like eyes.

Her face convulsed and she shot him a pursed look. "A summer fling?" She whispered with hesitance and doubt very much in her tone.

"Why not?" He shrugged leaning back to admire her flushed features. "No strings attached."

"I'm not sure Malfoy..." Hermione murmured and bit her lip to stop the apprehension of rejection slip through her teeth. For it was only for the summer. "It's very easy to get lost into feel –"

He pulled away from her lips and shot her a look of smugness and disbelief. "Malfoy and Granger?" He pointed between the two of them; as if that was all the explanation she needed. She nodded and he moved away from her allowing her legs to fall back to the ground where she found it was practically jelly after that mind-blowing kiss. But before she could say anything, Draco spoke; his voice almost casual. "They say, wherever you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than your thumb."

With apprehensive swirls of pixies fluttering in her stomach, the witch raised her curled hand, poking out her thumb. She followed his words and blinked an eye shut as she shielded the perfection of the moon with her thumb. And true enough she could make out nothing but the hue white glow that surrounded the outer pores of her skin.

"Do you miss Potter and Weasley?" She turned to look at him; his grey eyes, tousled hair and flawless skin; but not once did he look at her. She turned back to look at the moon and shrugged; ignoring the pressing questions as to why he suddenly questioned her on her two friends. "I mean I know it's hard to take in their homosexuality especially when you were in love with one of them for practically your whole life…" She punched him.

Somehow their conversation had finished with constant bickering, something Draco had longed for some time as he took in the flush that masked Hermione's cheeks or when her left jaw twitched when he insulted her friends, or the tremble of her lip when he said something so cocky.

And it was those little things. The small, whimsical things he noticed about Granger; the little quirks and mishaps he knew he should not have noticed that brought a smirk to jump on his features – not the evil, bullying type; the casual and flirty one – the one in which didn't bring a scowl on Hermione's face as it usually would have, but a small blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on your curses and pitchforks and anger and whatever you're feeling right now. Let me phrase this once - this is not a story that will be based on snogging and sex and whatever - what they mean by fling is they will take on their pseudo relationship and use it to their advantage. So in a way - yes there will be the intimate deeds but not what you think. I'm trying hard not to make it cliché. <strong>

**Blaise seems a bit weird...yeah I've noticed that too - but don't you worry your pretty little heads. He will return as the cocky, responsible Italian stallion we all love. As well as this; the plot was revolved around the fact that their relationship was to knock Chloe off her high horse which clearly isn't happening. At all. So from now onwards - there will be more feisty blonde's and arguments and broken doors. Oh and I just wanted to say that yes; there will be some dark themes - I want to make this as realistic and close to JKR's novel, themes and ideas so it would sound more believable. **

**Sound okay?**

**Reviews are Oreo milkshakes. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	14. I dare you

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the Muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 13...<strong>_

_And it was those little things. The small, whimsical things he noticed about Granger; the little quirks and mishaps he knew he should not have noticed that brought a smirk to jump on his features – not the evil, bullying type; the casual and flirty one – the one in which didn't bring a scowl on Hermione's face as it usually would have, but a small blush. _

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 14 – I dare you

* * *

><p><strong>Dare<strong> it to be true. Nothing can need a lie; a fault which needs it most grows two thereby. **~ George Herbert.**

* * *

><p>"I feel so loved; especially now that I woke up to find you had abandoned me."<p>

"I was in the next room."

"And that makes the blow any softer?" Snarked Draco as he rubbed the back of his neck and yawned blearily, leaning against the kitchen counter as Hermione bustled around; preparing breakfast. Somehow, some time – they had fallen asleep through idle bickering and mindless chatter. And he awoke to the sound of annoying birds and a strained neck.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she flipped a pair of sizzling pancakes on the pan. "You poor baby." She cajoled in a mocking tone. "The first heartbreaks are always the first." She empathised contemptuously. She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a mischievous grin and he shot her a glare.

"I'll say it again; _I feel so loved_." At Hermione's tinkling laughter, he continued. "Laugh all you want; there's nothing funny than a child being neglected –"

"From what?" Hermione placed the last of the pancakes on the plate before turning the gas off. She turned to the Slytherin, arms folded and brows raised.

"Merlin Granger; I know it's early but even I didn't know you could be dim in the morning." Draco shook his head as if disappointed. But before Hermione could respond, his hands were bunching the bottom of his t-shirt; skin suddenly being exposed.

"Malfoy! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Hermione almost cried.

He stopped pulling his shirt half-way over his form, before he shot Hermione a look. "I'm taking my shirt off. Are you always like this in the morning –?"

"Well don't you think you could do it in the solitary of your room?"

"Stop being such a prude." He simply stated before he finished what he started, leaving Hermione to turn around uncomfortably, her cheeks flushing. When she heard shuffling behind her, she thought he had left and was preparing to move from her stiff position when she felt a presence behind her and soft puffs of breath fanning her right ear.

"Problem Granger?" He whispered his voice sensuously deep.

Her breath hitched and she _felt_ him smirk. "You are such a prat." She mumbled the red returning in her cheeks. Then he laughed, his form shaking behind her; his chuckles hitting the side of her neck at a steady beat.

"You are such a bloody prude."

"I am not a prude." Insisted Hermione with a huff, and shot him a look over her shoulder. But she was met with sparkling grey eyes. Like granite under the sun and the odd grains would wink at you. There were no shades of thunder or wet pavements on a typical British day; it was odd – unusual, but admired all the same.

"Fine." A smirk slid on his face, she averted her eyes. "Look at me."

"I am looking at you." She huffed and pulled a face.

He reached over and grabbed on hold of her waist. Before she could screech, he twisted her around so she was now facing him. But her eyes refused to move from its position at the corner above his shoulder. "_Look_ at me." He continued and she flamed once again.

She spluttered. "Get stuffed Malfoy!"

"I'm starting to think you do this on purpose." Both heads turned to the door where Alexis stood with a pursed look on her face.

Hermione, who suddenly realised how close she was to Malfoy, stepped back, grateful that he was distracted enough to drop his hold on her. She cleared her throat. "Do what on purpose?" She questioned and Alexis looked between the two, eyes narrowing before she spoke.

"Argue."

"We weren't arguing." Malfoy said pointedly.

"And we certainly don't do it on purpose." Chipped in Hermione. Alexis raised her brows in scepticism and Hermione retorted by shooting her a glare which clearly spoke volumes. "Breakfast?" She continued, changing the conversation before it could reach an uncomfortable level.

Alexis, distracted as Hermione had hoped, eagerly perked at the mention of food. "Please." She answered and when Hermione turned to prepare Alexis' platter, she caught the look Draco had plastered on his face; one of extreme smugness and hilarity as he sat back with ease on his chair. She shot him a withering glare and he returned it by blowing her a kiss.

Alexis, who had primarily missed this interaction, got up to start and help Hermione with the morning platter. Several moments passed by where light conversation was thrown until Draco broke it with an unusual question on his part. "Where's Blaise?" He questioned absentmindedly.

Alexis' chewing slowed down and she shot him a wary look. "I have no idea." She answered slowly. "Aren't you supposed to know since you practically sleep in the same room?" She missed him shift in his chair in discomfort, as she was too busy popping another forkful of bacon into her mouth. He looked up and caught the smug look on Hermione's face and it was he, this time, who shot a glare.

But before Alexis could pester him about answering her question, he beat her to the punch and spoke so dryly, that his words and voice practically crackled in the room. "You look like a hung-over hippogriff."

Hermione turned around to the direction of Draco's gaze and narrowed her eyes in concern as she took in the Italian's sudden appearance. "Sod off Malfoy." Muttered Blaise in response as he rubbed a wary hand down his face.

"You don't look okay." Commented Hermione before Draco could retort to Blaise' response. The mocha-skinned wizard turned to face her and it was then she noticed the smudges that had begun to grow around his eyes and the dishevelled hair; he looked slightly feral. He waved her off and sat down, picking up a fork clumsily and attempting to steal breakfast off Alexis who didn't make a scene as she usually would, but also watched him in concern.

"Just a bit peachy." He replied nonchalantly as he swirled a slice of bacon around his fork before dropping it all together and sitting back in his seat, his form tense. "Don't worry." He dismissed.

"Baby." Alexis called and shuffled her chair closer to his, placing the back of her hand over his head as she checked his temperature. Draco pretended not to notice the flinch Blaise had suppressed at Alexis' sudden contact. "You are boiling!" His eyes snapped over to Alexis' form, as she scolded at him worriedly. "Hermione, get the –"

"Leave it." Blaise cut off sternly. He waved off Alexis' hand and shot her a firm look. "I'm fine." He said when she continued to look at him as if he was about to faint any second. "It's probably just a summer fever Alexis." He tried to reassure.

"Mate," Began Draco slowly, catalysing and scrutinising his friend with steady eyes. "Maybe we should –"

"I said it's nothing Draco." Cut off Blaise and this time, he let out the irritancy in his tone, ignoring the subtle narrow of eyes played by Malfoy's part. "What part of 'it's a fever' don't you get?"

"Well it most certainly doesn't look like a bloody fever now does it?" Snapped Alexis hastily, annoyed at his quick dismissal of her. "Hermione go and get some painkillers –"

"Alexis." Blaise said firmly and when she continued to order Hermione for some other form of medicines, his patience wore thin. "Alexis!" He barked and three sets of eyes shot towards him, surprised at his gruff tone. But he was staring harshly, pointedly at his girlfriend and all he got in return was an ashamed, hurt look. "I said I'm fine."

He turned in his seat just as she spoke; "Blaise –" But he continued ignoring her, standing up. He ignored Draco's call of his name and continued until the last word hanging in the ambience after him, was Alexis' desperate attempt at calling him back.

There was a full thirty second silence – Hermione actually counted – before either of the three broke. "I'll go." Alexis said hurriedly, hastily wiping her eyes as she shuffled to stand but Draco cut her off, pressing his hand over hers across the table as he, too, stood.

"No, I'll go."

"I'm his girlfriend." Argued Alexis hotly as thunderous grey clashed with oceanic blue.

"Like that means shit." Scoffed Malfoy. "What, just because he found himself a girlfriend doesn't make him want to spill out any of his whimsical bullshit to you, by default."

"So what does that make you?" Alexis hissed, not rising to his bait.

"His friend."

"Yes, you'll be a fat lot of help."

"Hey don't get bitchy with me." Prodded Draco with a sneer. "I've already dealt with that prissy bastard; don't put me in a fouler mood –"

"Hey!" Draco clenched his jaw and shot his witch a hard glare to which she responded with her own fierce glower. "Don't go give me that bloody look Malfoy." She warned. "Since you two are too close to him; he'll feel invaded." She began. "The best way I think, to get him to talk even a little bit, is for me to talk." When she saw two sets of mouths opening, she raised her hand to stop them. "He knows I won't overthink or press him further on what's keeping him up at night."

When she didn't get a response further stopping her from speaking to him, she nodded and retracted her hand. "Finish your breakfast." She advised, nodding her head towards the table. "I'll be back before you know it." And she left, leaving them to sit down, awkward settling down beside them like an old best friend.

"I'm sorry," began Draco in a gruff voice, knowing Granger would we bugging him about this later, "snapping at you." He apologised begrudgingly.

"Likewise." Nodded Alexis with a sniff.

* * *

><p>Hermione allowed herself one careful moment of revaluation and tapped her knuckles against the door before she chickened out. She waited for three baited beats before; "Go away."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you know me so well to know that I don't take orders from anyone; least of all you Zabini." She folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently. It deemed useless because the door was thrown open abruptly revealing a haggard Italian. "You know, I don't completely disagree with what Malfoy said when you walked in."

"Granger?" He seemed confused, almost delirious and she took a double take before her nonchalant act replaced it.

"Maybe not a Hippogriff; perhaps a slightly beaten troll –"

"What do you want?" She pressed her lips together in a firm line.

"Right so I'm guessing the courteous formalities will be ignored." When he turned away from her and ran a hand through his locks – much like how Malfoy would do, she noticed with great reprimanding at herself – frazzled. When he continued acting ignorant towards her presence, she made it known. "Can I come in?" She questioned carefully.

That was when he turned around and looked at her for a long, deep moment before a sigh escaped him and she took it as him relenting. She edged her way in slowly and sat on the made, pristine bed – which she soon realised, was Malfoy's. "Is there a point for you coming in here or are you just going to sit there and look at me as if I've just gone mad."

"Well, that depends." Shrugged Hermione and she crossed her legs, leaning back and observing the Italian with cool eyes. "_Have_ you gone mad?" She questioned and arched her left brow when Blaise shot her a serious look. When he turned himself away from her once again, muttering obscenities under his breath, she waited with scrutinising eyes before he settled himself opposite her; on his respective bed. "Are you okay?"

"Grand."

"Hey – don't get smarmy with me." Hermione sniped and when he continued looking at her as if her presence was not helping his state, she sighed and leant in. "Come on Zabini." She murmured. "This isn't you." She said.

"Oh?" He scoffed bitterly. "Then what is me?" He asked his tone cold.

"Everything but the Malfoy attitude." Hermione retorted without missing a beat. When he shot her a confused look, she elaborated. "You've contracted yourself…" she began slowly. "I've noticed it for the past couple of days now – I mean you're good; really good –" She admired, "but not _that_ good." She pursed her lips and shot him an empathetic glance; "There's only so much you can hide you know."

"And what would you know about this bullshit?"

"Enough to know that the only result is that it will eat you alive." He averted his gaze away from her, looking solely at his feet and she watched him. She continued to watch him with confusion and deliberate concentration written on her face; as if she was trying to measure him out. Taking the right amount of details and knowledge to come up with the perfect theory or solution; or conclusion. "And you won't just be the target; there will be others."

"Is Alexis –"

"Fine? Yes." Hermione shrugged off. "Nothing that an apology won't fix." She paused for a moment as if deliberating voicing her next set of words. She went for it, though chose them very carefully. "Has this got anything to do with yesterday?"

His head snapped up quicker than she assumed and his eyes were flashing on borderline defensive. "What made you think that?" His voice was controlled – almost too controlled – and his jaw was set; his stare was deep, almost intimidating.

"Well like I said before; something has been bothering you for the past couple of days and yesterday seemed to have been the breaking point."

He scoffed and looked away, realising that Draco must have talked to her yesterday; since most of her worries about yesterday seemed to have dissipated but not enough to sate her curiosity. "Granger – seriously, as much as it means to me that you were the one to come and talk rather than the other two; I would appreciate it if you left me alone for a couple of hours."

"Why, so you could take a leaf out of Malfoy's book and brood?"

"I don't brood."

"And now you sound like him too." Huffed the witch disapprovingly. When he continued to contradict what he just said, she sighed and stood up.

"Wait." She paused; she wouldn't have. She would have left. But it was the tone. It was the pleading, almost desperate voice he used that caused her stop, even for a moment. "I just have one question." He looked at her and she didn't fail to notice the purple glint that almost always seemed to shine mischief fade into nothing but a flat violent clot.

"I'm listening."

"If something were to, I don't know; _happen _to Alexis in any shape or form," he began quietly, his eyes averted back to his feet, "what would you do?"

"Make sure she was safe and then find the bloody bastard who caused her pain."

"You answered as if it was a person causing her the harm."

"That was, what you were referring to though, weren't you?" Hermione said simply. "You were referring to someone causing her harm." He looked at her for moment, his eyes penetrating hers for a long minute before he shook his head and let out a laugh which held answers.

"Never one to miss a beat."

She ignored his words but didn't move. "Zabini?" She called out and he looked up, his eyes filled with unanswered questions and late night sleeps. "You're going to be okay right?"

And when his eyes crinkled at the edges, the corners of his lips tilting upwards and his nose scrunching in humour, she knew it was going to be alright. It was just a faze. "Wouldn't want to get your wand in a knot now would we?" He mocked.

* * *

><p>"That is very Granger-ish of you."<p>

"Very what of me Malfoy?"

"This." She blinked one eye open to find him pointing at her scrawled form on the grass; his lips twisted into a sneer. "It's also very un-ladylike of you."

"Refusing to sit on the grass like a normal person because you're afraid of insects is also un-gentlemen-y." She retorted. She heard some shuffling before she felt a sudden weight to her right. She opened her eyes to find Malfoy sitting beside her, shooting her a hard glare. She suppressed a smile.

"I just proved your bullshit wrong."

"Congratulations Malfoy. Would you like ten house points for that too?"

"No, but a kiss might be the fitting trophy."

"Nice try buddy." Laughed Hermione.

"Oh come on." Draco moved so he was lying corresponding to her. "You love kissing me Granger; admit it."

Hermione scoffed and shot him an amused look. "You really think you're a catch, don't you?"

"I don't think I am. I _know_ I am."

"Well I hope this turns your ego down a notch when I say that I most certainly do not love kissing you."

"You enjoy it though."

"As much as I enjoy being chased by a Hungarian Horntail."

"Bitch."

She grinned and turned her head to face him, her face shining with amusement and eyes twinkling. But before she could open her mouth and tease him some more, she found herself pressed up against the grass, lips smothered by Malfoy's. She struggled – of course she would – she put up a fight to show Malfoy that she wasn't playing with his games but when she felt his lips soften and begin to move against hers, all her freewill flew out the window and she found her arms betraying her as they wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer.

"I hate you." She mumbled against his lips when she felt his hand itch upwards to cup her cheeks. She felt his laugh reverberate through his chest and shivered at the feeling of it, suddenly feeling the urge to swallow his delightful taste of mint and cinnamon whole. She couldn't stifle the sigh that escaped her. She swore she felt him smirk over her lips. "Git." She breathed.

"Swot." He leant back, just a little bit and just looked at her – her swollen lips, mussed hair and erratic breathing. He contradicted his words by brushing a stray strand of curls away from her face, a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to focus on Granger again. Her brows were arched as if daring to see what he would do next and sure enough he didn't disappoint when he leant in for another quick kiss.

"Some people actually want to hold their lunch in their stomachs you know." Hermione broke away from the kiss and sighed. Draco, whose brows had furrowed at the interruption, moved away from Hermione and sat up to find Chloe standing before them, rage written on her features though she tried well to hide it.

"Well if this sight is too disturbing for your naïve little mind, why don't you pop back inside?" Retorted Draco as he helped Hermione shift into a sitting position. He cocked a brow at Chloe and waited patiently, suppressing a smile of amusement as he watched colour bloom and change from her features.

"I shouldn't have to change what I plan to do just because you two are engaged in a frightful public display of affection."

"Then what's the problem?" Malfoy cocked his head and Chloe's mouth fell shut when she realised he had outsmarted her. With a narrow of eyes and a quick glare shot towards Hermione (who of course, rolled her eyes) she strode back in to the house, leaving Hermione to deal with the aftermath of Malfoy's confusion and dislike towards her.

"It's Chloe, Malfoy." Hermione huffed after fifteen minutes of endless chatter; from Malfoy's end more or less. "It's just her way of expressing her dislike for me."

"Yes and it always ends with you, somewhat upset." Drawled the blonde with a frown. "Since when did you let people get under your skin?"

"For starters, you always did." Rebuked Hermione pointedly before she scoffed. "And anyways, it isn't as if I do it intentionally."

"Then why do you let her?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment and he took the quick moment to observe her from this proximity. How she was perfectly comfortable and at ease around him, sitting on the lawn, with their legs crossed as they plucked blades of grass and threw them around. Her untameable hair still held the title proud and her lips were still sheen with their previous rendezvous. "She's family." She finally sighed and when she turned to look at him for understanding, she got sceptically raised brows. "I don't let her – but she is my cousin after all. And putting up with her is just…" she broke off and twisted her lips. "I don't even know except family don't just give up on each other."

"Well I guess it would be a privilege to get that fucked-up ideal out of your pretty little head –"

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to him, surprised and he looked at her as if she had grown a moustache.

"Are you serious Granger? Family don't give up on each other?" He echoed her words and scoffed out loud. "That is the most childish I have heard, coming from you no less." He shot her a hard look and she scowled, folding her arms across her chest as she turned her devoted attention to him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" She questioned. "It was a harmless statement."

"Bullshit." He clapped his hands to dust off any leftover blades of grass and turned to her. "That is the most ridiculous statement. Family _do_ give up on each other Granger. You just aren't one of the unfortunates." He looked steadily at her. "You think just because you're family, it makes you love them, trust them by default?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "It's bullshit, like I said." He leant back on his hands and looked away from her. "Because they're family, it gives them an advantage. They're in the inner circle and they've got more ways to build you up – fill you up with fantasies and ideals and when you're at the peak; where you think you've got it, they destroy you."

"That's pretty strong, especially hearing it from a spoilt child like yourself." Hermione replied and looked at him peculiarly. "So tell me, you've had this happen to you?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous; the Malfoy's barely have any linked families left. The Blacks were the last." Draco dismissed. "And that's why it's easier."

"What, living your life in isolation because of this pathetic fear of being thrown down?"

"I prefer to call it solitude." Answered Draco in a clipped tone. "And it's not fear. It's being realistic. Less people to know who you really are. Less people to betray you."

"You say that I've got a screwed sense of logic. You're logic is seeming to sound even more fucked up Malfoy."

"Why do you think power is so feared?" Draco asked and when Hermione didn't press to answer he continued. "Death." He gritted out. "The amount of deaths that could be ordered within just a click of your fingers because of power is unimaginable Granger." He explained. "And when one family has the power – one king has it all; where do you think madness, betrayal and murder originates from?" He looked down at her and continued in a lost, cold voice. "Family is just an excuse to fool you into doing pathetic things. That make you weaker. Like the idea of love."

"You don't believe in love?" His eyes snapped to hers, surprised. And it took one glance of him, to see the set jaw, hard lines and flashing eyes to know that he truly despised the thought of it all. "Loving doesn't make you weaker." She began. "It makes –"

"You turn into a pathetic sap." Dismissed Draco. "Much like how family makes you." He said. Then he turned to look at her and asked her the question. "So, why'd you let her get under your skin?"

She looked at him for a good long minute, taking in the blacks from the grey's in his irises before she answered; her eyes holding his steady. "Bloody runs thicker than water Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Has Blaise – well has he spoken to you yet?"<p>

A sigh was heard followed by a feeble; "No."

Hermione pursed her lips sympathetically and rubbed her friends arm reassuringly. "Give him some space." She consoled. "He needs it." When Alexis continued to look glum, she continued. "He's just having a bad day Alex." She soothed. "Everyone has them and today, I guess, is just his day."

"Right." Alexis breathed and then stood slightly straighter. She turned around to face her friend, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Would it be okay to see how he is?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not his girlfriend." She teased harmlessly. "You can do whatever you want. Just use an excuse of bringing refreshments since he skipped breakfast and lunch." She smiled warmly at Alexis and watched with amusement as she began to fill a platter full of snacks.

"Right." She heard Alexis mutter to herself and Hermione couldn't help but tilt her head wonder how serious Alexis' feelings went for Zabini. Especially if she was close to a nervous breakdown just because he was having a pissy day. She had to figure out the depths of their feelings – both of them. She would be able to guess Alexis' from her actions, but Blaise; he would be a tad trickier. "Oh and Hermione." The said witch was cut off from her musings when Alexis called to her.

"Yes."

"I forgot to mention; Holly called." Hummed the Muggle as she poured a glass of apple juice. When Hermione questioned the girl, she continued. "Holly Mason?" Alexis answered. "Remember her; we used to hang round when we were like, what, eight years old?"

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed; tutus, music and red hair flashing in her memory. "Holly." She recalled. "Why did she call?"

"She heard you were back into town." Alexis shrugged. "Though practically everyone knows you will be off soon – but as a short welcome back, she invited us over." At this the blonde lowered her head guiltily and Hermione, who didn't fail to notice this certain fact, raised a brow curiously.

"Welcome back?" She mused and Alexis nodded stiffly. "Party?" Hermione continued and Alexis' shoulders sagged in fault. She nodded feebly and turned back to fetching her snacks for Blaise as Hermione continued to speak. "Right. When is it?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"When is it?" Hermione repeated.

Alexis sighed; her back turned towards Hermione. "Tomorrow."

Hermione let out her own sigh. "Well this is the perfect time to invite us over." She mumbled under her breath. "When did she say it was okay for us to pop over?"

"Just after noon." Alexis answered, turning around. She looked at Hermione and her eyes were pleading. "Come on Hermione. Let's go. Please?" She beseeched. "Holly really wanted to see you again, honestly."

Hermione let out a deep breath but nonetheless smiled reassuringly at Alexis. "It's fine. We'll go."

"We can bring the boys as well." Proposed Alexis.

"And now, suddenly, this doesn't sound appealing."

"Oh come on Hermione." Alexis picked up her tray of knick-knacks and made her way over to Hermione where she then proceeded to swat the brunette's shoulder in a reprimanding manner. "Don't think too hard into this; and plus where would we leave them if we went?"

"Well a black hole doesn't seem too bad."

"Hermione."

"I was joking." Defended Hermione with her hands raised. "It's not as if a black hole would get rid of Malfoy. Gits don't disappear that easily."

Alexis, who by this time, had rolled her eyes a total of three times, paused by the door and looked over her shoulder at Hermione. "About that;" she began. "Must you call each other by your last names?"

"Why are you asking questions to the answers you already know to?" When Alexis shot her a serious look, Hermione sighed. "He will always be Malfoy to me Alexis. And I will always be Granger to him. That hasn't ever been questioned or needed to change."

"But you are a couple – _fake_ couple now." Alexis explained. "Surely for pretence, you two could work something out."

"Calling each other by our Christian names would be the day when pigs start to fly."

"That can be arranged." The topic of said conversation entered the ambience, his tone stirred with mischief and cynicism. Quickly, Alexis fled the scene – Hermione noticed – but didn't notice her absence as much as she felt Malfoy's presence. Already, her stance was tense, preparing another encounter where they seduced each other with their intellect, or challenge each other on what beliefs meant.

"Oh? You sound so sure Malfoy; surely you are overestimating yourself."

"And you are underestimating my ability to swoo women, Granger."

Hermione scoffed and shot him a disbelieving smile. "I am not like other girls Malfoy." She began, twisting her body and moving herself to the other side of the table, where she leant against a chair. "I don't fall for your cheesy charms and adequate-looking features."

"Adequate-looking?" It was Malfoy's time to scoff and he walked around till he was on the opposite end of the table, looking straight at her with almost a predatory gleam in his eye. "I know that's a cover-up for 'devilishly handsome'."

"I'll say it again; when pigs fly."

"Ouch." He leant forward, placing his palms on the smooth oak finish of the table and looked straight at her. "You sound pretty sure of yourself when you say you won't ever say my name –"

"I do say your name _Malfoy_ –"

She stopped short when Draco raised his index finger. "My Christian name." He continued with his musings, ignoring her words completely. When she lifted her chin defiantly at him and waited for him to make his next move, he smirked. "Care to make a wager?" Hermione raised a brow and when he didn't elaborate, she laughed. He cocked a brow, his stance serious. "Oh I mean it Granger. I bet that by the end of this pathetic disposition, you'd have said my name." He then shot her a wicked grin. "Several times in fact."

Hermione let out a un-lady like snort, and Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "No." She shook her head. "_This_ is pathetic." She said. "And a fairly ridiculous wager since I have no idea what I get out of it."

"Well whatever you wish to have once you've won, name it."

"I'm not naming anything since I'm not agreeing to it."

Draco inched closer, cupping the back of his left ear. "Is that the famous Hermione Granger, backing out of a bet?" he taunted maliciously.

She shot him a look as if he was a petulant little child. "I have much better things to do then listen to your pathetic dawdles." She sniffed and was turning to leave.

Malfoy's eyes gleamed as he watched her turn her back to him. He had hoped that the attack on her character would have been enough but she was being stubborn. As bloody always. And he suddenly knew what he had to do. Parting his lips, he took in a breath of air; "Bawk. Buc buc buc buc buck. Bawk!" He squawked ungainly.

Upon hearing the chicken noises, he smirked in satisfaction as she stopped in her tracks and turned around with her eyes flashing the knowable gold. "Are you honestly that immature?" She asked rhetorically.

He shrugged hiding the smirk instantly. "Depends. You backing out?" He asked, despite the smirk, a mischievous glint rose in his eye.

Hermione spluttered and he watched transfixed. Prodding. Poking. Waiting. To see how far she'd go. "This is ridiculous." She continued. "And I still don't know what you'd get out of it."

"Why don't we make it more interesting?" He said. "What we want when one or another wins shall be decided _when_ it is won." He rubbed his hands together and looked straight at her. "Sound better?"

"I don't think –"

"Name your terms."

"I'm not going along with this Malfoy." Said Hermione firmly shaking her head. "I'm not partaking in any bets, great or pathetic as they sound." At this she gave him a pointed look.

"Fine." He said coolly. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise for a moment; momentarily astonished at his quick relenting. But she should have known; she should have seen it before. The smirk, the glint, the tell-tale signs of a snake preparing to strike. He was looking at her; his eyes clouded with silent victory; shadowed with mercurial pools of silver and haunted with eccentric flashes of lightning. His lips bore a smirk; all holding signs of victory and she felt it – the pull. It surged around her body like an electric current. Fast, dangerous and oh so tempting.

"I dare you."

* * *

><p><strong>Some light-hearted banter and a serious topic. Yes; I'm cynical - and it reflects Malfoy's thougts; does it not? Still holding on there - The Story's getting there and I'm very privileged to have all of you still bearing with me. You guys are the bomb. Oh and remember to leave a comment or too in the review box. Even if it is a word. <strong>

**Reviews are rare British Summers. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	15. The hard way

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 14...<strong>_

"_Fine." He said coolly. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise for a moment; momentarily astonished at his quick relenting. But she should have known; she should have seen it before. The smirk, the glint, the tell-tale signs of a snake preparing to strike. He was looking at her; his eyes clouded with silent victory; shadowed with mercurial pools of silver and haunted with eccentric flashes of lightning. His lips bore a smirk; all holding signs of victory and she felt it – the pull. It surged around her body like an electric current. Fast, dangerous and oh so tempting. _

"_I dare you."_

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 15 – The hard way.

* * *

><p>I learned <strong>the hard way<strong> that they all say things you wanna hear. My heavy heart sinks deep down under **~ Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

><p>"Prat."<p>

"Twenty-three."

"Git!"

"Fifty-four."

"Prat!"

"Arse!"

"Thirty-seven."

"Malfoy!"

"One-hundred; and we have a winner."

A lazy smirk was sent to the cantankerous witch who stood in a defiant position, hands placed on either hip, as she continued to burn holes through his head. "You are despicable." She grounded out through clenched teeth. He continued to smirk at her knowing it was aggravating her reflex senses even more. "Stop smirking at me."

"Was I smirking?" He went for the innocent façade and grinned when Hermione stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Draco, leave the poor lioness alone. Isn't it torture enough that she has to pretend to be your girlfriend?" A new voice interjected their dispute and Hermione smiled in appreciated when she realised Zabini had entered the threshold. She shot him a grateful look before turning back to the blonde who was now scowling, sticking out her tongue at him in a childish manner.

"And you complain about my maturity." He remarked snidely and Hermione shot him yet another one of her hard glares.

"Why are you here, outside on the porch, at seven in the morning, knowing you will be ridiculed at, in the first place?" Questioned Blaise mid-yawn as he watched their glaring battle starting to commence.

"I," Hermione sighed. "I wasn't doing this for the sheer amusement of it."

"Yes and other things suggest otherwise." Muttered Draco, smartly ducking when Hermione threw her slipper his way.

She turned back to Blaise and ran a hand through her morning locks. "Didn't Alexis tell you yet?" She asked.

It was just after eight in the morning where the colours of sunrise had just faded leaving nothing but a cloud stormed sky, when the problem started. The morning began with Chloe Stanford's 'night noises' (or so Hermione put it) waking up an annoyed Alexis who in vengeance or fun – preferably both – had awoken her witch of a friend. Hermione; aggravated enough to be awoken before nine had caused quite a ruckus causing both guest wizards to be knocked into consciousness too. Hermione Granger realised two things that early August morning.

The first was; a sleep deprived Malfoy was a meaner, sardonic and blonder version of Snape.

The second was; Draco Malfoy looked damn fine in the morning.

With his pillow ruffled, dishevelled state of hair, and the hard creases of anger mixing in with the poutiness of a child, Draco Malfoy looked positively divine come morning; in Hermione Granger's eyes that is. But Hermione knew pure beauty came with a price; every stunning characteristic always had a flaw. Positive or negative – a flaw nonetheless.

For Malfoy, it was his way to act immaturely. Prancing about half naked, screaming insults at Hermione who seemed to have had enough patience in calming down to pounce back at him, hurling insult with insult. Amusing be it may, the cries of their one of many arguments had to end one day or another; and much to the displeasure of Zabini, watching the two foes get into each other's throats, his girlfriend did the courtesy of breaking the two up with changing the subject – from their morning problem to an invitation that had been sent.

Draco, being the lost wizard he was (especially in the mornings) ordered his said girlfriend to explain in much detailed English. With much dry remarks spilt from the two; Hermione managed to explain to him with distaste that they had been invited to a summer party from one of her childhood friends. Draco, still in a daze of Muggles being inferior, announced his rejection and the rest, well you could guess. Hermione, aghast at the boldness of his declaration followed him – which much anger mind you – and now here she stood, badgering the blonde in the bay of her garden where the summer sun had just risen to fall them with an angelic spotlight, convincing Malfoy to change his mind.

"She's mentioned a fair few things." Remarked the Italian breaking the witch out of her reverie. The witch pulled a face and inspected him through her dark lashes, noticing the attempted cover of his drunken stupor. The moments Alexis had gone to him, with the tray of refreshments Hermione had made as an excuse, he had fallen back down to his sober self – much to Draco's displeasure – acting as if his little outburst hadn't happened. Hermione wished it was true. Her brows would furrow when she would catch him stealing unexpected glances at her friend – one marring heavy guilt.

"Earth to Granger." It wasn't till Blaise had waved his hand a feet over her face did she then realise she had lost herself to her stupid musings.

Shaking her head of curls, to convince herself she was in the real world – the one with an egotistical ferret and his Italian friend – she cleared her throat and shot a look at the blonde who scowled up at her. "I was just consulting him –" She began in an even tone.

"More like fucking demanding as if she owns me; bloody bint –"

"About us needing to go –"

"I'm not going!"

Hermione suppressed a frustrated scream through clenched teeth and whipped around to face Malfoy, her hair crackling under the early morning sun. "And why the bloody hell not!"

He looked at her, serious, for a full quiet moment and she had really thought he would relent. That he would go without arguments or questions. How wishful thinking was a bitch. "I'm tired."

"Why you snotty little –" All signs of his morning angel had left leaving nothing but red horns and a tail. When she caught him rolling his eyes and attempting to divert her attention away so he could make a quick escape, she came in his way. "Malfoy!"

"A hundred and _one_!"

"Ugh!"

Blaise, whose previous brooding moments hadn't exactly left his body, couldn't help but lean against the wall and watch with amusement. He recently found that the easiest way for him to lose sight of reality was when he was watching the two of them; Draco and Hermione. What they had, it was explosive. He knew it. From the magic that crackled between the two of them, there would always be chances of blow ups – but the best part which also could be misconstrued for the worst, was that it was unexpected.

You never knew when it would burst. Sometimes like fireworks; you'd see them. You'd hear and watch that single stream of light hit the midnight blanket and you'd wait for it to wash out before it turned into tens of lights. But it would lag. And you'd be waiting and just when you thought it was faulty – it'd come back to life.

"Fucking hell fine. I just want to spend time with you; my girl." Draco finally broke out and Hermione was thrown backwards at his sudden words.

Then the anger replaced and she shot him a glare. "I am not _your_ girl." She felt her blood boil when she caught that lazy smirk of his. "You bigoted arse!"

"Bloody hell Granger." Exclaimed Draco and Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "That was me giving you a flattering compliment –"

"Oh yes; so flattering that I turned into a bumbling fool –"

"You don't even want to go!" Rebuked Malfoy exasperatedly when he realised Hermione wasn't going to let up. He knew the only reason she was annoying him was because she too, was annoyed herself at having to go. And usually, the best way to make yourself forget was to lash out on someone else. And it must have been his lucky day.

"And how would you bloody know what I want?"

"You had that Granger scowl on your face when you told us." Answered the blonde simply.

"My what?" Hermione looked at him as if he'd turned mad.

"Your Granger scowl." Blaise answered, from behind her. "It's when you scrunch your nose up and your features twist into dislike." He shot her a small amused grin at her flabbergasted expression and she felt a blush reaching for her cheeks; and to prevent any more attention on her, she turned back to Malfoy who was watching her with his own amusement.

"I do not," she began in a controlled voice turning to Blaise, "have a Granger scowl –"

"Even when another admits to it; you still deny it?" Cut off Draco.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop herself from lashing out, but only managed to stifle another frustrated sigh. "I wasn't talking to you, you foul git!"

"Ah! Fifty-five!"

"Agh!"

* * *

><p>"Why in Merlin's name, him?" Alexis, who sat on her respective bed painting her nails, looked up in amusement at Hermione's frustrated muttering.<p>

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Draco?" Alexis interjected through Hermione's continuous rambles as she yanked a towel out of one of her drawers.

Hermione ignored her – or possibly didn't hear her as she continued to muse to herself in a scrooge-like state leaving Alexis to roll her eyes and continue to painting her nails. "Stupid git." She mumbled. "Why on Merlin's name did it have to be him? Even Crabbe wouldn't be this much hard work…" her words trailed off into nothing as she walked out of the room, leaving Alexis to smile to herself.

"Be careful Hermione. First signs of being crazy are talking to yourself!" She called out.

"I'm having a shower." Declared Hermione in a petulant tone and scowled when Alexis' laugh echoed out of the room and followed her. She threw her towel over her shoulder and walked herself to the bathroom – in need of a cold shower. Noting that the door was partially open, she walked in.

Her profanities turned into a hum as she reached a place where she knew the stress from her last encounter would fade. Feet padding across the tiled floor, she hung her towel over the rack. Her hums grew louder as she began to strip her clothes away when she heard a noise. She whipped around in surprise and let out a blood-curdling scream. He grinned but was soon smothered with a towel that she threw his way.

"Malfoy!" She cried as he spluttered and pulled the towel away from his face. "You perverted little sod!" Though annoyed by her immediate reflexes, he shot her a smirk and that seemed to work as her cheeks began to graze a cherry red. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just had a shower, if you must know." He drawled nonchalantly, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at the little witch before him; curiosity piking his interest. "So I'd hardly call myself a perverted sod; especially since you were the intruder."

Hermione scoffed at him, her mind immediately moving towards denial when his words caught up in her bitter mind. Her eyes, on their own accord – she made sure to stab them out later – flew to notice the bare yet rich porcelain skin of Malfoy's torso; never failing to notice the precious jewels were shielded with a simple (and quite short!) towel.

A strangled cry tickled her tonsils as she caught Malfoy in his bare glory before she caught his eyes and a mischievous glint sparkled; she immediately whipped around, covering her eyes. She could _feel_ his smirk radiate off his lips. "I didn't know you were in here;" she began in a carefully controlled tone.

"Oh yes; I'm sure you didn't." Snarked Malfoy and he heard Hermione grit her teeth in agitation; he knew her earlier annoyance with him still hadn't left her system. He smirked at the thought.

"The door was left open." She growled out. "If anything, it looks as if you wanted visitors." She raised her brow beneath her fingers and realised he couldn't see her.

"I don't hear you complaining." She heard him shift behind her and she began inching her way blindly towards the door.

She let out a derogatory scoff. "You and I have different interpretations of what complaining means, Malfoy." She grounded out as she continued to inch her way out of the preoccupied bathroom.

He watched her amusedly, as she attempted to shift her way towards the door, smirking when she was going far left too much. "If you wanted to leave, you could have just said so." He spoke and he saw her back tense as if realising he was mocking her.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" She retorted hotly. "Sit and wait for you to get your rich arse out of the bathroom so I can have a shower?"

"Well I wouldn't mind watching a show." She threw her towel blindly at him and he rolled his eyes. "Mature." But this left him to an advantage, she had spun around clumsily and she now faced him as she reached out for the door knob.

"I'll come later." She said, switching attitudes to a more responsible one.

"But I was just done." He protested with a grin. "Just give me a moment and I'll –"

"No it's fine." Hermione cut him off. "I'll be back in ten minutes." And she continued her desperate attempt to get out of the room. Twenty seconds later and still failing at finding the door knob, still holding her ground on not opening her eyes, she sighed in frustration. But then she felt something. Her fingers were brushing against something solid and she let out an audible sigh of relief as she took the chance to spread her fingers over the knob. Instead, her hands fell flat against something damp, smooth and deliciously warm.

It took Hermione exactly seven seconds to realise what she had come to face with.

"Merlin's beard!" She removed her hand as if burned. A laugh – a deep guttural sound – emitted from somewhere above her and she flushed in embarrassment. _Git_. "You arse –"

"Granger has anyone told you that you have an unhealthy and bizarre obsession with my arse?"

"I'm leaving." Hermione declared lifting her nose up at him in a snobbish manner before turning around, remembering to open her eyes since she did have her back to him and began making her way to the door which, she realised, was far off course.

"Ah, but don't you need your towel?" She paused in her step and bit her lip, considering its worth. She then sighed irritably and clenched her fists.

"I'll come for it later."

"Well if you trust me enough to _not_ use your towel, then fine."

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh?"

"And it's not working."

"Of course it's not."

He smirked when Hermione let out a sudden cry of aggravation but faltered with surprise when he saw her whip around and stride towards him with sudden determination. He took care of his slip-up and took careful notice of her gaze never wavering below his shoulders. He had to take care of that matter quickly. She stopped several feet in front of him and stretched her hand. "Now hand me my blasted towel Malfoy." She ordered.

"Okay." He relented and she watched him with guarded eyes as his arm flexed to hand out the towel for her. She looked from the towel back into his eyes which betrayed nothing but seriousness. With much hesitation played on her part, reached out for it. As soon as her fingers brushed against the material, it was lifted out of her reach. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the towel that now hung well over her height. She groaned; "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

Her answer was a challenging smirk. She shot him a glare but nonetheless closed the gap between them and began to reach for her towel. She soon found out – that even on her tip-toes she couldn't reach the bloody towel. She cursed her towel. She cursed her height. She cursed _his_ height. She cursed _him_.

Ignoring any prudish thoughts that nudged her from the back of her mind, she placed her hand on his smooth – unclothed – bicep, allowing her hormones to treasure the several seconds she gave them of feeling his muscles squirm beneath her touch, before using it to her advantage as she jumped higher.

He lifted it higher.

"Malfoy!" She cried out in annoyance as her hope of grabbing the edge of the towel began to diminish.

"It's not a hard job actually….did you just growl at me?" Her grip on his arm tightened deliciously as she continued hopping all the while glaring at Malfoy. He smirked down at her which in response made her try harder ignoring whatever brush of her limbs came into contact with his bare skin.

"Oh Granger!" His surprise caught her off guard momentarily. "Look at what you did;" Hermione froze instantly, her eyes plastered to her objective, waiting for him to finish his proclamation, "My towel has fallen off."

The poor brunette took the advantage of Malfoy bending down to pick up his fallen towel leaving her to snatch her towel out of his grasp and dash out of the bathroom, images of his towel-clad state blurring her mind with naught of wanting sensations of her hand running down his glistening torso.

"Prude!" He called out just as the bathroom door banged shut. She heard his laughter follow and mentally berated herself for getting away so quickly.

"Arse!" Was her breathless response as she leant against the door with her hand on her heart.

* * *

><p>"Oh Draco dear!"<p>

Draco winced internally, his plan of retracting his steps slowly and stealthily failing as the Granger matriarch noticed him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the kitchen, smiling stiffly when Jane shot him a warm smile. This was the first time he had been alone with either one of Granger's parents and he began to realise the reality of his relationship with Granger began to sizzle in the atmosphere between them.

"Good morning Mrs Granger." He greeted politely.

Jane pulled a face at him over her shoulder. "Draco." She scolded lightly. "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Jane?"

"Several dozen times more?" He replied nonchalantly though perfected the harmless teasing tone in his voice. Granger's mother, however took his words in a cheeky manner, and laughed it off.

"Isn't Hermione awake by now?" Conversed Jane, her tone suddenly frustrated and Draco rubbed the back of his neck yet again; a habit he suddenly realised he picked up on during his stay at Granger's.

He still managed to smirk however, the amusement lifting his features as he recalled their last encounter – the events still fresh in his mind. Realising Jane was expecting an answer; he schooled his expression and shook his head seriously. "She should be awake by now." He answered formally.

She tittered to herself and Draco took the opportunity to settle himself on the table. "That girl." Jane shook her head. "She is a nightmare at times." Draco arched a brow as she flipped over some flapjacks.

"Granger?" Scoffed Draco before he realised he had said that out loud. He looked over at Jane to find her watching him with extreme curiosity. He cleared his throat. "My apologies. I just thought she was the perfect example of a daughter." He bowed his head and cringed internally at his pathetic slip up. How was he to compliment Granger enough to sound like her boyfriend but not sucking up? He mentally berated himself.

But Jane laughed. He couldn't help but watch the aging woman with surprise. He noted where Hermione had gotten the rich delight of laughter from – the same which caused his pulse to increase. Jane Granger held that tingling bell of Sunday morning church bells, the feminine spur off him that attracted much attention. Yet he knew, like Hermione, she would have left her modesty to a barrier – some would name it as a prude (him when he felt like it) – but right now, he labelled it as reservation.

"More like the perfect example of a walking encyclopaedia." She laughed again and Draco felt a pull towards his own witch who was probably still in the shower. Unnecessary thoughts sprung in mind, and Malfoy felt himself flush unknowingly. But he agreed solemnly at her words. "I remember our little gem, coming home from school at Christmas or the summer; coming home with her little mouth ready for hours upon hours of endless chatter of what she had achieved, learned, and wanted to do with the magic that coursed through her blood." Jane smiled at him, leaning against the counter as she reminisced. "Her eyes would light up in the most fascinating of ways – in a parents' subjective that is. She would have that look when every other child had when they were told Christmas was the next day." Her eyes began to glisten, and he found himself watching Granger's mother as she took a trip down memory lane.

His lips twitched in his own amusement as he thought of Granger and her lost self when she began talking animatedly. "She still gets it now, doesn't she?" He asked his voice surprisingly quiet. Jane started and looked at him questioningly. "When she gets a book." He elaborated.

A motherly smile hit Jane's lips and her eyes creased with her own hidden humour. Just like Hermione.

Looking through his pale lashes, he inspected Jane Granger timidly; noting the similarities from mother to daughter. Gazing through his long yet pale lashes, he inspected timidly, Jane Granger; noting the similarities from mother to daughter. Both bore the same heart shaped face that wallowed in femininely to bring out the apple of their cheeks; the same structure of perfect lips and the curvaceous arc s of their figures. The curly frizz of Hermione's hair clearly was caught from her father as Jane had a wavy sheen other than the raved curls; her hair a darker brown whereas Hermione's was a chestnut honey. Her eyes, he perceived, was a green hazel, that had its history of edge – but it didn't hold the mischievous twinkle that Draco assumed she also inherited from her father. Innocence however was one personality that shone from both women.

Jane laughed again, which brought Draco out of his observing stance. "She never liked you, Hermione." Her words, he detected, bit back the harshness he had a feeling it was supposed to contend. He looked down as if to inspect his fingers. "Yet she was lying to herself."

His head snapped up to meet her knowing gaze. "What?"

"She came home after her second year, distraught over a boy that was picking on her." She scrutinised him for any signs of emotion but he gave away nothing. "She didn't stop talking about for a whole day, just wailing on about how horrid you were to her." She chuckled lightly missing a flash of regret that swam past Draco's eyes. Quick and meaningless. "Henry, being the daft father he is, especially on counselling, gave her the wrong advice."

"Oh," Draco perked up at this. "What did he say that was so daft?"

"He said it's common that when a boy picks on a girl, it means he likes her." Her smile widened as she watched Draco splutter indignantly at her words. He avoided his gaze from Jane's penetrating stare and resorted to stare intently at the salt and pepper shakers at the centre of the table. "And would you believe what her twelve year old self had said?" Jane continued, averting her knowing gaze back to her flapjacks.

"Something irrelevant as how stupid it is for boys to do that." Muttered Draco. He glanced at up Jane. "And how they should express their real feelings." He continued sarcastically.

But Jane shot him a wink, a tell-tale smirk on her lips. "Bingo."

* * *

><p>"Women." Blaise grumbled out irritably as he sat waiting impatiently on the leather sofas for the two girls to add their final touches. "How bloody long does it take for one to get dressed?"<p>

"Twenty minutes if said person wasn't female." Drawled Malfoy. Blaise rolled his eyes and continued with irritating the shit out of Draco by rapping his fingers against the arm of the sofa. Draco, who lay sprawled across the sofa carelessly, watched his Italian comrade through half-lidded eyes. The mocha-skinned Slytherin had become jittery whilst still holding the preserved calm exterior he always radiated. "So does this conclude to your bitch-fit yesterday?"

Blaise' drumming stopped and he levelled his stare with Draco's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco sat up a bit straighter and shrugged. "Well you were clearly _off_ yesterday and I'm just wondering whether that was just a faze or if I'm to expect more."

"I sometimes wonder how you can be a cold bastard sometimes Malfoy."

"To be undeniably perfect has a price."

"Well thanks for the heads-up. I'll make sure to reject the gods when they offer me perfection; I have now realised the price is dick-headedness."

He shot Blaise a sneer. "Did you suddenly have an epiphany?" He changed the subject. "Have you finally come to your senses and realise Carter isn't the one?"

"You know, it's never too early to punch you."

"Like you have enough nerve."

"Don't test me Draco."

A vein ticked on Blaise's jaw and Draco clenched his own, looking away. A full five minutes passed where neither said anything; the silence filled with unanswered questions and pressing matters. Feeling the predicament beginning to suffocate his emotions, he snapped. "What did you realise?" Blaise's head snapped up and he opened his mouth to ridicule Draco's question but stopped short when he caught Draco's look. "What did you find out Blaise?" He repeated, this time with a slight more urgency in his tone.

Blaise' face shuttered for a moment and Draco thought for a moment that he had resigned but then a steel y look replaced his features, and Blaise came back well-guarded. "Why do you need to know?"

"To sate my curiosity." Shrugged Malfoy as he inspected his nails.

"Wow that was a hefty price you had to pay."

"Alright Zabini, enough dawdling around –"

"I'm not going to say this again Malfoy." Blaise cut off smoothly. He shot his friend a dark look. "I'm not going to share anything to you about the extent of my feelings – Fuck that really gave it away, didn't it?" At Malfoy's faltered expression, Blaise swore. "Fuck!" He ran a hand through his hair and shifted uncomfortably.

He waited for Draco's snarky remark but it didn't come. Nothing came, in fact, for several minutes in which Blaise suffered through agonizingly as he allowed Draco to puzzle the pieces together. He knew Malfoy wasn't an idiot and would have figured it out as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth but the shock must have been too much.

When Draco did speak, it wasn't the words he was hoping to hear. "You love her."

He was immediately in denial. "No I don't."

Draco scoffed, any signs of surprise ejecting out of his system. He was shocked – Blaise would have guessed that much – but it wasn't out of the realisation, it was _because_ of it. He rendered it impossible for love to be sought – it was a ridiculous notion – but here it was, staring at him blatantly in the face. And he, for the first time, was speechless. "There's so much you can hide Zabini from me, but your attempt at denial is bullshit." He finally remarked, his drawl thick and heavy with aridity that it almost crackled in the silent room.

Blaise didn't speak for a moment, allowing Draco's words to sink in. And when it did, he looked up, his eyes boring the age of forty; haggard, confused and desperately searching for an answer. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, timid. "And so what if I think I'm in love with her?"

Draco shook his head. "There's no thought." He said. "There's either the definite yes, or you're not." He looked carefully at his comrade; almost treating him as if he were something fragile. "In love, that is." He finished, his deep grey eyes clouding darker.

"And what if I'm neither?"

"Then you're hanging on a limbo." Draco carefully placed out. He leant back against the sofa and watched his Italian friend soak up all the information. He opened his mouth to continue his pursue of gaining information when he heard the sound of feet padding down the stairs. He faintly heard Blaise's sigh of relief but couldn't remind himself to question him about him as his attention was quickly diverted towards the girls. "Finally." He drawled.

"You kept us waiting –" Blaise stopped short when they entered the room and suddenly Draco felt the room grow smaller and he felt his throat close up. Blaise broke away first from the awkward moment and walked over to Hermione who watched him, slightly fearful. He took her hand and Draco watched with raised brows as he brushed his lips against the back of her hand. "You look stunning Granger." He complimented and stood straight, shooting her a wink.

Despite blushing, Hermione gave him a once over and nodded her approval. "Well you look dashing yourself might I say." And everything seemed to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Don't look at me like that." Hermione snapped but nonetheless accepted Malfoy's outstretched hand as he helped her out of his car. He smirked at her response, their morning encounter twinkling in the greys of his eyes.

"As you wish." He mock bowed and she could do nothing but subtly glare at him as she felt Chloe's eyes burn holes to her bare back as she watched their charade with every passing second. Whilst Malfoy closed her door, she observed the house she was invited to enter. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she recognised the building despite the sudden change of measurement; her eyes sparkling mirth as she noted the multicoloured balloons taped out the porch, with the occasion confetti banners and such taped around – indicating the signs of a party. It was a large four storey house, the layout similar to the ones a century ago – with the Victorian set out stirred with the occasional Edwardian details.

Holly Mason, she recalled her childhood friend, lived in a wealthy neighbourhood compared to hers that was. Her house was described as the oldest yet beautiful as it still stood. Stain-glass windows were replaced instead of the normal double-glazed across the bottom floor approaching the wonderful art of cursive patterns.

She saw Blaise and Alexis hurry themselves to the door and followed them, looking around for any signs of her blonde boyfriend but ending with nothing. Shrugging, she walked herself to the door, waiting patiently a couple of feet behind Alexis who talked animatedly to her boyfriend in return gave her is devoted attention. Minutes later, the doorbell was run and the door was parted to reveal a petite red head with a smile as large as her house.

"Alexis!" The freckled teenager squealed her greeting before pouncing forward and latching the said Muggle in a tightly-gripped embrace. "You made it!" Her northern accent hit her words and Alexis, smiling warmly, broke off the hug to hold on Holly's hands as they inspected one another's attire. "Gorgeous dress." Holly commented and Alexis responded with her own admiration.

"Wait till you see –" Began Alexis in a humorous tone.

"Oh, and who might this striking young fellow be?" She questioned, her eyebrows dancing with her own approval as she returned Zabini's charming smile.

Alexis grinned. "Holly, Blaise." She waved her hand between the two. "Blaise, Holly." Blaise stepped forward and repeated his welcoming as he did with Hermione back at her home; brushing his lips against the back of Holly's palm. "This is my boyfriend." Introduced Alexis with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaise greeted warmly.

"Oh," Holly blushed a pretty red, "I like you." She remarked. And after sharing a look with Alexis and several more lines of chatter, she welcomed them into her home, sending directions off to the main room.

This was the cue for Hermione to step up and greet her childhood friend but was roughly barged carelessly aside by Chloe. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing it was impolite to create a scene, but waited as Holly plastered a smile and greeted the Scot.

"Bella's waiting for you. Down the corridor; three doors down and into the main room." She instructed simply and Chloe nodded as she fluffed her hair. "Nice dress." The redhead muttered as an afterthought before letting Chloe walk past her.

Thinking that the affair would take long, Hermione busied herself by admiring the house from up close before she was brought back to her current situation. "Hermione?" She turned around with a small smile. "Hermione Granger?" Before anything could be said, Hermione found herself enveloped into a strong hug, one that left her absolutely breathless as she laughed.

"Holly Mason." Greeted Hermione in return once the bibulous girl had let her go. They clasped hands as they stared at one another, soaking all the yearly changes in and smiling at the result.

"I haven't seen my bookworm for ages." Holly broke with a dazzling smile as she pulled on one of Hermione's look curls.

Hermione returned her affectionate smile. "And I haven't seen my firecracker either." She mirrored her friend's actions and pulled one of her bright strands.

"Firecracker is overrated."

"You'd be glad to hear that bookworm, _too_, is overrated."

Holly grinned sceptically. "Now I don't believe that for a second." She teased. "Once a bookworm, always a bookworm."

"_Hear hear_." Hermione started in surprise when she felt a presence behind her, an arm curling around her waist and a honey-dipped voice reach her eyes. She couldn't help but flush at the natural manner in which he held her and smiled uneasily at Holly who was now looking at Malfoy as if he were a figment of her imagination.

She leant against him, though as always, with much vacillation and stared at Holly, waiting for her response. She cleared her throat, a smile reaching her lips once again as she stuck out her hand. "Well hey there." She greeted. "I'm Holly."

"Draco." Replied Malfoy but disregarded her outstretched hand, instead by repeating Blaise' curt yet courteous actions by pressing his lips against the back of Holly's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She flushed once again at the attention and shot Hermione a look of disbelief.

"Where do you find them?" She quipped and Hermione laughed in response as she was led into the house, following the redhead's motions. Draco placed a hand behind Hermione's back as he led her through the doors. She walked as if her back was currently not on fire.

The first thing that hit both Hermione and Malfoy's sight was a boy, no younger than their age, waving a bottle of beer in front of their face – clearly drunk – offering a drink. Draco opened his mouth to respond when Hermione cut him off with a simple shake of her head and a polite smile. Before he could argue, she grabbed his hand and pulled them away from the randy teenagers, sloshing their drinks everywhere.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. "Absolutely great."

Draco raised his brows at her and tilted his head as she continued muttering profanities under her breath. "You're pissing yourself with anger because some idiot offered you a drink?"

She shot him a hard look. "No, it's because this party is _about_ the drinks."

He shot her a bemused look. "A party is not seen as a party if there's no alcohol involved."

She huffed and shot him her own look of bewilderment. "Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. "A party is a conventional get together – to meet up with folks you haven't mingled with – not to get wasted." She glared indignantly at him. "It's not a big of a deal if there's no alcohol."

Draco snorted as he walked them to the refreshment table where he found some mediocre snacks and drinks. He picked up a bottle of _coca cola_, read the label and placed it back down with a frown appearing at the crease of his forehead. "I'd love to see that." He murmured with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You, planning this – _conventional get together_ did you say? – without alcohol just to see how many guests do intend on coming."

"I'm sure there would be a fair few."

Draco shook his head as he settled for a bottle of water. "See that's where you're wrong. The point of a party is to let loose."

"And which idiot informed you of this little gem?"

"It's a known fact Granger." He shot her a serious look. "People want to drop their masks and just be free for an evening – even if it for a couple of hours. And what better than to drink a few too many?"

"There are pubs for that." Hermione pointed out primly and he just shook his head.

"Still have that stick far up your arse to know what let loose even means." He muttered under his breath. She heard, glared at him, and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when Holly reappeared; her preppy personality ready to settle itself between the two of them.

"Sorry Draco!" She apologised though her tone contradict her words. "I hope you don't mind me stealing Hermione away from you." She said all the while tugging on Hermione's wrists. Draco, who was still in a staring match with Granger, shook his head moments later as he took a sip of his water. "I'll promise to bring her back safe and sound."

Draco pretended to misread Hermione's pleading look and shrugged. "No, go on ahead." He said, smirking with the bottle to his lips when Hermione shot him more glowers as she was being dragged away. He shrugged his apology and watched her walk away, under strict-grip of the cherry-headed Muggle. "She's got that stick _way_ up her arse." He mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione, with much regret at not hexing Malfoy sooner, followed a rather persistent Holly who brought them to a small cluster of girls, the sound of gossip reaching her ears when they reached a five-foot radius to them.<p>

"Holly's back." Announced Alexis who recognised their bright-haired companion walking their way. "And she's brought someone along." She added as an afterthought as she caught Hermione's chestnut hair.

Holly stopped as she reached the circle of girls and smiled large grin. "Bella, Jade, Olivia, I welcome you our very own Hermione Granger." She then stepped off to her right revealing a flustered Hermione, who fiddled with her dress as she looked calmly into each of the girls' eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the three broke the silence. "Hermione is that really you?" A girl with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes called out. The northern-country accent Hermione had gotten used to back in her childhood was masterly hidden. Hermione lifted her gaze to make out an elegant one shoulder blue dress that sparkled familiarity to her eyes.

She smiled back at Jade, her eyes warm. "The one and only." She joked before she felt the all-too familiar feeling of being pulled into a hug.

"Good god, Hermione. These past seven years have done you good." Squealed Olivia – a blonde with staggering green yes and dark blonde hair. She out of all wasn't wearing the expected dress code – instead chose a cropped top and skirt that did well to show off her slender legs. Hermione thanked her in response and gave in to yet another hug.

"Hermione." The last of the three greeted her in a brisk tone. With jet black hair and the perfect shade of golden-hazel orbs, Bella was a sight to behold. Flawless skin, amazing complexion, wondering curves and legs that ran forever; Hermione couldn't help but feel shorter and squattier next to her.

"Bella." Hermione returned with a forced smile and nod before she turned to the others. "I've missed you all so much." She earned herself tree large grins and a barely perceptible scoff. Bella and Hermione had a rocky relationship and especially since she left every year to go off to Hogwarts that caused the dent in their friendship to forever remain there; a dent, meaningless and pointless to fix.

"Where have you been off to all these years?" Olivia asked with a knowing smile as she held onto Hermione's hand.

"Oh you know," laughed Hermione, "here and there." She waved her hand in the air as if to show where she truly had been.

"How are Mr and Mrs Granger?" Jade asked politely and Hermione answered her questions, assuring her that they were themselves as usual, busy with the clinic and all.

"God, it's been forever." Holly cut in with a huge smile. "It's like a reunion." Hermione smiled in agreement as the others placed their own opinions to the matter. "I never realised how much I've missed this until now." She continued sentimentally.

"Guys," Bella who up until then was not-so-subtly uninterested, perked up; her words reached across in an eager whisper. The five girls turned to her with questioning looks, glancing around the room as they tried to spot Bella's source of interest. "How fine is he?" When she realised none had figured out who she was looking at, she subtly pointed at the bloke near the refreshment table in conversation with another boy.

He was wearing a shirt, the first couple of buttons undone – probably due to the humidity the room held. He held a blazer in the cave of his arm leaving with the crisp shirt and dark trousers. Hermione wouldn't have recognised the boy if it weren't for his trademark hair that she knew all too well. She winced when she realised that Bella was pointing at Malfoy.

"Oh he's taken." Holly commented after she realised it was Draco that Bella was pointing at. Hermione felt the colour drain out of her face as Bella turned around, livid and surprised at Holly's knowledge of the boy.

"And who is the lucky girl?" She demanded

Holly smirked in response. She turned to Hermione and shot her a friendly wink. "Said _lucky_ girl is our Hermione, of course."

Hermione flinched as the girls gasped. She felt Alexis shift to stand behind her and felt almost better. Keyword being _almost_. "Not surprising isn't it?" Alexis mused as she took a sip out of her drink. "Hermione always managed to snag the best."

"Oh it's surprising alright." Contradicted Bella, her eyes on no one but Hermione. She felt instantly smaller but refused to show her signs of insecurity. She knew it was ridiculous – she wasn't the best of beauties. And to be girlfriend's (even if it was pretence) with Malfoy was not much of an image. She lifted her chin and looked calmly in the eyes of Bella's hazel eyes which now were firing up with sudden denial.

"Draco." Hermione spoke. "His name is Draco." She introduced to the other two girls, who gazed at her in admiration, her eyes never leaving Bella's once.

"Please don't tell me this is a joke. Because if it is, it's a good one." Bella suddenly blurted, her cheeks holding two circles of red.

Hermione was sufficed to say that she was surprised at her friend's outburst. Bella, like Malfoy, was hardly one for slips and mistakes. And so it came as somewhat astonishment when a crack appeared in Bella's bravado. She guessed the surprise of her being intimate with Malfoy was far too unbelievable. But it also, to an extent, offended her. Was it that unbelievable?

"Don't start." She heard Alexis growl from beside her and she averted her gaze from Bella's who reassumed her cool staring. "Don't be a bitch we all know you are." Hermione turned to her friend with a shocked face, hoping to stop her, but Alexis was all cold and lurking fire. "You haven't seen Hermione in well over seven years and you manage to find out that she has a good looking boyfriend," she stopped short as she took a deep breath, "don't be pathetic and throw it all away because of some petty jealousy."

"I'm not jealous." Snapped Bella, her eyes narrowed onto Alexis. "Far from it actually." She said simply. "And whose fault is it anyway, for not seeing one another in over six years?" Her eyes flickered over to Hermione's before they returned over to Alexis who stuck out her chin in mock interest.

"Don't tell me you're holding that against her." Alexis spoke, her tone distinctly low.

"I'm not holding anything against her sweetheart." Cajoled Bella in a faux sweet tone. She turned her attention back to Hermione. "I'm just finding it hard to believe that she didn't drug the poor boy to fall for her."

Hermione felt any spot of respect drop instantly at Bella's set of words. Her pale skin fell ashen and her eyes turned glassy as she looked up at her once friend. For what used to be smiles, kindness and loyalty was corrupted to envy, lies and hate. Olivia, Jade and Holly erupted with their own colourful words against Chloe whilst Alexis took a shuddering breath beside her. She took an angry step forward but Hermione locked onto her wrist.

"Hermione?" She gritted out in anger and Hermione pressed her lips together, shaking her head in a silent plea to let her handle it out.

Alexis stepped back and Hermione looked down at her feet for a moment, to gather her bearings before she looked up, plastering a somewhat reproachful smile on her face. She gave Alexis' hand a squeeze and took her drink off her; in case she decided to smash it with all her pent-up anger. She then walked up to Bella who continued watching her in an indifferent manner.

She smiled once again, tight-lipped at the raven-headed girl. "So I'm to conclude from this lovely reunion that this friendship is no more?" Hermione questioned softly.

"There was never a friendship; not since you left." Bella replied coldly.

Hermione nodded than to the surprise of Alexis and her three other friends; she dumped the contents of Alexis' drink down the front of Bella's dress. She shrieked and Hermione took a step back. "That was for insulting my pride." She said in her own stead-fast, cold tone. "I may not be the prettiest, but I know where my limits stand." She continued. "Find yours."

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

><p>She felt her throat beginning to close up and her eyes beginning to sting as she made her way across the large room. She could faintly hear the voices of her friends beginning to argue with Bella but it was inaudible – covered with the faint rushing sound of her blood rushing through her brain. She felt dizzy with the emotions that now filled her stomach. It twisted, groped and tickled her gut until she felt she was surely going to throw up.<p>

She faintly caught the glimmer of blonde at the corner of her eyes but furiously attempted to ignore him, not wanting to have an encounter with him; not while her emotions were clearly on display. This time more vulnerable, more accessible. More able to be taken advantage of. So she fled. Quickly; just like she was known to do when moments like these struck. When she lost her cool and blew everything slightly out of proportion; though this time, she knew it wasn't all lost. It was deserved. Well deserved.

Her feet carried her outside the large doors and she felt herself walking down her memories. She let out a watery, gurgled laugh when she began walking down the narrow hallway, breathing in the homely scent – cookie dough. Nothing more. Nothing less. Holly's house had always smelt of freshly baked cookies from the moment she stepped into her house at age six. Mrs Mason was always experimenting with recipes and whenever Hermione or Holly's other friend's visited, there were always cookies there to greet them.

She stopped short, her breath slightly erratic when she met a set of recognizable large white doors. A sad smile lifted at the corner of her lips as she brushed her fingers against the brass handles, her childhood memories fading as she looked at the doors with almost slight awe. Glancing over her shoulders, to make sure she was alone, she pushed open the doors exposing her favourite room in the Mason household.

Nothing drastic had changed. Of course everything had changed theoretically. The large mirrors replaced the walls, hung around each cranny, reflecting Hermione's petite form. The legroom of the space hadn't change and it still hung around, large, vast and echoic.

She took a confident step forward, the sound of her heels echoing around the room as a memory washed over her. A young girl, Hermione, along with five other giggling girls as they floated around changing through a range of dances. Ballet, to salsa, to country. Their chatter rebounding off the mirrors as they talked about being dancers when they were of age. Just as the memory appeared, it disappeared leaving nothing but an empty hole in Hermione's heart. The sad smile reappeared on Hermione's face just as she took in another step into the room. But before she knew it, she was half-way across, stopping at the centre of the room.

She caught the large stereos placed at the far left of the room and she smiled to herself. She tilted her head back and was greeting with winking diamonds on the chandelier that she always used to stare at with wide eyes. It seemed as big as an elephant back then, now it was just half the length of her. With its vine-like metals snaking their way around each other till they pointed at the centre; Hermione used to wonder as much as a six year old could wonder, what the shape was to bring.

It was more obvious now, as Hermione stood under it, age seventeen. The mini metal flowers that carved and moulded through the metal, small light bulbs placed within the centre; it was a flower. Mistletoe.

Her gaze then swiftly landed from the chandelier to fall in front of her; lashes blinking, mouth apart and cheeks slightly flushed as she took in her form from the many angles she could catch. She tilted her head and slowly began to walk up to one of the reflective walls. Lifting her hand, she let her fingers brush against the cool surface and she brought her sight from her fingers to meet with her reflective ones.

This was not Hermione Granger.

It was the only thought she could muster and _know_ it was true. She may have looked like a doll readied up for a tea party but she knew was lay, lurking beneath. The real Hermione was disguised through the many layers in which she hoped to please. To please her loved ones. To reassure them. To deceive them. Hermione Granger was hidden behind the course of laughter and layers of thorough make up. It seemed almost a fact when Hermione thought she had demolished.

Into fine dust. Her soul, the same that had a love for reading, soaking up knowledge and always one to be the optimist had burned into being a realist.

Her gaze fell to her costume that Alexis had chosen for her and she performed a little twirl, watching the cotton of her dress flutter flirtatiously around her legs. It was a deep purple that matched amethyst on a winter's day and it glittered with a silver lining. Attached was a sash of black ribbon thinning to form a neat little bow just below the bust of her breasts where a black net with lace shadowed the deep colour. The dress ended just before her kneecaps – something Hermione was quite happy with – and was held with two thin spaghetti straps.

Her makeup was something she grudgingly accepted and tolerated it. A buoyant look. Her eyes were creased with a smoky shadow, her lips smeared with gloss and her cheeks powdered with red. Her hands were filled with chunked bracelets and ears enveloped with simple studs. The look was complete with black stilettos in a length respectable enough for Hermione's standards. She then turned to inspect her hair – after all, she didn't have much time to mull over her appearance as they were getting late – and found herself approving. Her hair was twisted back into a messy bun. Already she could see some traitors escaping but she didn't mind; it felt like home. Her curls. Covering the back of her neck and her collarbones. A lilac-jewelled clip held her hair in place and blowing one unruly curl away from her face, Hermione leant forward as if to find a major change other than her appearance.

Alexis always knew what would assemble her well.

But it sometimes wasn't enough. She turned away from her reflection, as if the fact that she stood there, observing herself was a crime. She shook her head and began walking away – towards the large stereo. Letting her fingers brush along the buttons, an idea popped into mind. One that soothed one fraction of the stress that her muscles failed to hide. She considered the pros and cons of the situations, but the pros were too tempting and all of you, by now knew, how easily Hermione Granger would succumb to temptation.

After several moments of playing with the old stereo, she flicked through several offbeat songs until a soft melody filled the eerie silent room. Letting her lashes flutter shut, she let the tune flow into her mind, allowing it time and peace for it to register what she had craved since she had entered the room and before she knew it, she felt her body jerking in response, her hips swaying to the beat in melodic harmony.

Completely unaware of the pair of misty eyes that were watching her through a crack in the door.

* * *

><p>"Where's Granger?"<p>

"Look, just calm down. She's probably gone to cool herself down a bit –"

"You and I both know that's not what she'll do."

"Don't use that tone with me."

"I'll use whatever the heck I like. Now tell me, where the fuck has Granger gone?" He stared down coldly at the Muggle before him, dressed in a stormy shade of lilac; her curls swept over her shoulder as she looked back at him with a slight glare.

Then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I don't know where she went."

"Well you're bloody useless."

"Draco stop having a go at Alexis." Blaise intermitted and stepped beside Alexis shooting Malfoy his own set of glares. "You heard what she said; there was an argument and she ran off."

"Why didn't she follow?" He indicated to Alexis who stood with her arms folded. She shot Malfoy a scowl to which he returned with a sneer.

"Why are you getting uptight about this?" Blaise questioned and Draco's head snapped to the Italian to find him frowning at him seriously.

"Because if Granger, as you said, is emotional than who has to put up with her bitchiness?" Draco retorted shrewdly and shot Blaise a serious look. When he questioned Alexis where she might have gone and gotten several directions to numerous rooms, he nodded his head in a half-apology. "I'll find her." He made to leave but stopped for a moment. "Think you can handle – Bella was her name?"

Alexis nodded. "Don't worry; Hermione sorted _that_ out perfectly." And with that said, he left.

* * *

><p>He was entranced.<p>

The mauve shade of her dress winked at him suggestively, beckoning him slowly and his breath caught in his throat when he caught it flutter around her legs. Those creamy legs, he remembers clear as day, wrapping taught around his torso as they were engaged in a more suitable situation. His eyes softened when he caught sight of her hair; the unruly mane of locks that she managed to tame for this evening, twisted into a light swift up-do.

But he fell hard when the music filled the silence and her form began to move. His stomach churned a delicious dangerous when he watched her arms rise above her head in a manner that definitely called to be charge as _illegal_ and she let her head drop back, swaying softly with the tune. He could feel the stiffness in her limbs ease off as she moved around, her eyes closed, lips parted and cheeks flushed as she danced her tensions away.

Then he moved forward.

She was still dancing but then she stopped abruptly. She was lost, in her own world of nothingness but then she felt the shift in atmosphere. The only silence was disturbed by a wind of arrogance. The cool yet frosty sensation that seemed to have filled the corridors on the way returned. She whipped around in fear, her shoulders tensing then almost relaxing when she found her blonde boyfriend, in his smirking glory, standing right behind her. Her eyes narrowed when he took a step forward and he noticed it. With a roll of his eyes and an arrogant cock of his brow, he raised his hands before him in mock surrender.

"Malfoy?" She breathed as he stopped before her. She could feel his breath tickle her hairline and looked up at him with wide-eyes. She felt herself blush in embarrassment; he had caught her in such a ludicrous position. But he didn't respond with his usual verbal assault, but surprised her; he outstretched his hand. Wide eyes and parted lips, she looked from his inviting hand to his face, looking for any signs of a miscalculation or devious plot in mind but found nothing but implored approval.

She would later, much _much_ later, blame it on the stolen sip of alcohol she had taken minutes after she left Draco and was reintroduced to her old friends, when she hesitantly took his hand and enclosed her small fingers around his long ones, all the while suppressing the shiver of delight when the prickling sensations of familiar adrenaline ran through her blood. And she suddenly felt six again; and she felt that cookie bake within her stomach and when she was ready to taste it, it opened with sweets and sugars. And when she looked back up at him, opening her heart onto her hand enclosed in his, she saw something similar if not hesitant in the short smirk he returned to her.

They were trying to forget.

The ambience around them shifted dramatically and Hermione could virtually feel a thin shield fall over them; almost as if what they were about to do was so secretive, so dangerous for peeping eyes that it should be hid from view. Hermione's chosen track ended and a new one began. Being the gentlemen he was (Hermione rolled her eyes at this), he bowed down, her hands still firmly gripped in his. Her lips quirked awkwardly at this but nonetheless she returned the medieval greeting with a faux courtesy. She saw something shift in those storm-ridden eyes of his at their harmless role-play before his grip on her hand tightened and she was pulled towards him, her form delicately moulded into his. Flustered, she only managed a weak clear of her throat before she pivoted her gaze to a point over his shoulder, biting her lip subtly when she felt his palm flatten on her back.

_Follow me into my world; Let your worries fade away with every step you take. Baby what you waiting for? Let the tango take control..._

They started off slow, eyes disconnected. Hermione, where she started off flustered began to focus on not tripping on her feet and Malfoy was solely focusing on how enchanting it was to feel Hermione's plush form brush his (he was a hot-blooded male after all). With every beat, their feet would clash against each other simultaneously, their actions reflecting off every mirror that encircled and entrapped them. After several moments of watching her toes and wincing when she trod on his foot, she sighed and forced herself to relax. It didn't take her long. It took just a moment of shutting her eyes and breathing in deeply, feeling his musky scent tickle her senses before she lost all will to concentrate and left her trust in Malfoy to lead her against the dance floor.

_Baby what you waiting for? Let the tango take control. Feel the music inside your soul, Woah..._

His arms gripped her waist decisively when the music edged low in the tango and Hermione cherished the feeling. As her feet harmonised with his, they fell into his each other's arms once again and Hermione resumed her steadfast vision; any point over his left shoulder. But then she felt his breath on her cheek and she realised he had bobbed his head down for a dip and his nose brushed hers in an intimate manner – much too meaningful for the role-play they had engaged in – blonde strands of his hair brushing kisses along her cheek. On impulse, Hermione stiffened at the contact which caused her feet to stop functioning as her brain asked. She stepped on the heel of his toes and they broke their embrace off, surprised. Hermione winced and looked up apologetically. Her eyes widened when he regarded her with a devious grin that wove nothing but charm and she rolled her eyes at the meaning for his smirk. He reached out his hand again with a dubiously arched brow and she shook her head at her foolishness before she grabbed on hold, but this time with no hesitation on her part. And it took three seconds before they were moving along the floor, resuming their synchronisation.

_My hand is out just grab a hold; Watch the time just fade away, My arms will keep you safe; It's just you and me, dancing in this dream, _

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Malfoy's arm dance across her waist, their bodies moving and their minds probing. After moments of silent dancing, Draco caught Hermione's direction of gaze, twinkling gold under the settling light and a frown creased his forehead. He twirled her, fingers gripping hers rightly before he went for the dip; arching her back deeply. Bending over, he let his breath fan over the ghost of her earlobe and bit back the urge to start his ministrations along her inviting skin.

"Granger," he murmured his words rough and deep within his throat. "Look at me." He lingered a while longer in that position to emphasize his point before pulling away, eyes narrowed on watching her obedience. With a light coat of perspiration forming on the base of her forehead and with hesitance she moved her gaze from his shoulder to lock on to his deep yet assuring stare that implored her hesitance. He lifted her back into their formal, standing position before they continued moving – as if there was no discussion at all.

_Whatever you do; Don't wake me up, Know this feelings real; Won't let us stop... _

As they danced, he found himself tightening his hold on her, as if she was seconds away from slipping right through his fingers. It was almost a dream – they both would agree much later – dancing together without one snarky remark or any devious plot planned in mind. It was not beneficial (though later they would say it _was_ beneficial in a manner) but it seemed to be the thing that settled their fiery personalities. It was like baking a cake; they were the batter. Forced to stick and grow and everything else was the heat. Scorching, mad heat electrocuting them – making their skins itch and blood boil and they were rising. Rising with arguments and temper and questions and this one thing – this quick work of a ridiculous role-play dance was what stopped the cake from rising too much and everything else began to rise with them; reaching their level of working around each other.

_No; don't be afraid, Take my hand; Forget the world..._

And they were gliding across the floor systematically. Magically. But Draco didn't notice. For he was entranced in what he found in Hermione. It was there, in that tight space where their chests brushed against one another's did he study her in a much brighter light; observing with a new-borns sense of interest. Her eyes – those he always ridiculed as being plain and muddy as her blood was in fact a cinnamon brown. Gold almost – _how Gryffindor_. He would have snorted if it weren't for the fact that he was entrapped – he was drowning in the wonders of light and dark shadows that enveloped the gold and twinkle that never distinguished at any angle he looked down at.

If there was nothing appealing on Granger's appearance, her eyes were enough.

_Will you dance? Dance with me, Puedomos bailar eternamente..._

She couldn't help but open her eyes wider when she found herself getting lost in his eyes. She knew it from the moment she found herself getting engaged in the battle of glares with him. His eyes held years of depth and she knew it would take her an eternity just to get past the first layer. But it wasn't that, that shocked her. It was the blue. She had always conceded his eyes as being left-over puddles on a particularly British pavement, but it wasn't just that. Like his persona, there was a difference – a secret part that was only seen if close enough. And you'd be mad enough to get close enough to a lions cage but that's what it was. Hermione had just stepped into the danger zone and though there were untrimmed weeds and gnarly thorns, there was a certain beauty worth walking across the jungle for.

The coldness she was acclimatised to had now faded and the hardened edges on his outer rim (which reminded her very much of icicles) that always shone with impatience, had softened to a mourning grey. The hard ends that brought his porcelain face together had softened too, divulging the vulnerable side to him that he would gladly jump off the Astronomy tower before he let anyone see. This; seeing Malfoy right before her was much different to a slumbering or even normal Malfoy. Sleeping Malfoy was calm; looked almost like a child with his features relaxed as he escaped into a world full of dreams. The Malfoy before her with his hand in hers and the other around her, she could say he was a completely different person. The constantly gritting jaw that always revealed a vein when he was irritated had smoothed out and she was almost tempted to run her fingers across it – just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating it. His lips that were always boring a sneer, scowl and frown had jerked itself into a half-smirk; as bizarre as it sounded. And his eyes; dear Merlin, those orbs of crystalized raindrops that Hermione couldn't help but fall for just that little bit deeper as the seconds ticked on.

_Trust in me, Take the chance, Feel the tango, when you dance..._

Malfoy was just a title. Here, before her, with his eyes staring down at her without disgust and hate was _Draco_. There was a line and it made all the big difference. And for the first time since Hermione had acknowledged and accepted her attraction to the Slytherin, she found it refreshingly enduring. Enduring in the manner that she, Hermione Granger wasn't foes with Malfoy, but instead were two individuals craving the art of forgetting.

_Dance with me Puedomos bailar eternamente _

The beat began to increase and their dance swiftly turned into a serious tango rather than the soft Cinderella dance. Their hands laced into each other's firmly as they tapped their feet oppose each other's in a fast moving motion. Hermione barely reached his height, her chin barely brushing his shoulder but neither could deny how flawlessly her frame moulded into his. Flawlessly but treacherously. They knew they were treading on dangerous grounds.

Enchantingly, the light hit their bodies off the mirrors and their shadowed-reflection danced merrily, hiding away the gold and silver sparks that began to form (metaphorically of course) around their dance. She was transfixed by his magnificence, like magpies to silver. And he was captivated by her beauty like a moth to a flame.

_Now I have you next to me, everything is how it should be, Oh yeah..._

Her natural musk filled his nose, intoxicating his mind like alcohol till nothing but a fuzzy warm feeling soothed his mind, sprinkling doses of happiness like pixie dust. Jasmine was the flower he could single out and concentrate on as he moved them forward – the eatable odour that clung on his clothes as he dipped his head till the cheek of his jaw met the flesh of hers. Sweet homemade custard was the secret ingredient to his Amortentia and he cherished the feeling of being so close to her yet so far as he brushed their faces alongside each other intimately.

The sane part of his mind reminded him that it was because of her bloody scent that made him look at her in a different perspective. The rational element of his mind articulated that it was how sweet she tasted that broke the thin line between right and wrong and this craving had turned dire to be ignored. The stubborn division of his mind cajoled him when he brushed his skin against hers, relishing the feather-like feeling of her skin and her instant reaction; flushed cheeks and parched lips. The naïve fraction of his mind brought back the barred thoughts, re-living the tinkling sound of her laughter hitting the arpeggio in his ear. The foolish piece of his mind reminded how his own two eyes that were trained to conceal and not feel, blinded him with betrayal by always watching out for bushy hair, golden eyes and a forgiving smile that could melt even the stoniest of hearts.

_Baby don't fight the feeling; we're floating on the clouds, If I could, I'd never come back down; Oh no..._

It wasn't as if she could _not_ breathe. He was everywhere. Every angle she turned, there he was with his smug smirk, stalking her with that indifferent arrogance which reeked off him in waves. Him; his own scent – it held spice that smelt rich and she clung onto him tightly as she took another dose of it. She thought it smelt of morning due and cinnamon; natural. She knew it had smelt familiar and it was there, gliding with Malfoy, did she remember the last time she had smelt his aroma. Hogwarts, sixth year; in the dungeons – she had brushed past him to collect the ingredients to start on making the draught of living death which Harry had won (yes, she was still annoyed by that) and she had taken a harmless whiff. She remembered she had wrinkled her nose at the strong scent but had brushed it off like invisible lint on her clothes and didn't spend another moment ever returning to that small detail.

For, she wasn't interested in Draco Malfoy _then_.

He was the bloody bane of her existence and you wouldn't tend to go whiffing off your enemy's scents. The memory dissipated as it came and she leant in, unconsciously breathing in as much as she could. Where before it smelt rich and way too expensive for her liking, it was now increasingly becoming a need. She had first familiarised herself with his scent the first week he came and she had accidentally inhaled it. It was the surprise really – that he had smelt so…_masculine_. And it was this that caused Hermione's pulse to suddenly beat that pace faster and her body to shiver with excitement every time she caught a whiff.

_Baby just keep on grooving, grooving; Baby just keep on grooving, grooving, Watch the time just fade away... _

He spun them slowly, his hands inching further down till they rested, scorching, at the delicate suave of her hip and he felt her hand that was holding onto his shoulder drag down several inches, lingering on his chest a fraction longer than intended before they moved back up to his shoulder again. He watched her with deep eyes; catching the twinkle in her eyes before noting the rising quirk of her lips and before he could comprehend clearly, she was smiling at him.

And Draco was lost.

_Whatever you; don't wake me up, I know this feelings real, won't let us stop; No..._

It was _always_ then. The second his gaze latched onto the feminine dips of Hermione Granger's lips, he would be lost. Lost from the world of common logic; where he had the sense of restraint. Lost from the straight aim of this pathetic predicament. Lost from being a Malfoy. Shedding each of his barriers just for the pair of luscious lips that belonged to no other than Granger. And he would always let his gaze fall on them at a despicable timing. From days of observing the witch, he had noted the curious habits and though it parted his pride from admitting – most would land on her facial features.

When nervous, her teeth would automatically set off in action and he would often catch her nibbling away on her bottom lip – worrying it silly until it bled. When anxious, she would bite the inside of her mouth, the outer-side coming out as a chewing pout. Angered; her lips would mechanically set into a thin line, the edges pursing down in a scowl that usually was maimed at him. When confused, her bottom lip would pucker out the slightest, as if annoyed that she couldn't figure something out – and Malfoy knew how much Hermione positively hated not knowing something. And when she smiled, the corner kisses of her lips would rise to form _her_ smile.

_Don't be afraid; Take my hand, Forget the world; Will you dance... _

And what would make his gut churn in an unknown feeling and his heart twinge was when he would catch a glimpse of her stunning smile being sent _his_ way. And when it would be directed towards him and her gaze would fall to meet his steady one, he would swear that his breath was blown right out of him, ruining the synchronised poise, adding a fault in the sequence. And in that moment, where nothing but nothing expressions were shared, he swore he felt…_human_.

_Dance with me Puedomos bailar eternamente, _

He pulled her closer to him and she let him, her gaze never faltering from her obstruct view of his features. With his china doll skin, aristocrat dipped nose, gold-dusted brows, molten rock eyes and blonde hair – Draco Malfoy was the epitome of perfection – as much as it pained her to admit. But what ruined but also enhanced this image were his lips. The dipped shape of his upper lip meeting his fuller, brighter bottom lip in a smirk brought out the much danger Malfoy was able to perform. The clamped tightening of them, dipping down at the periphery to construct the familiar everlasting scowl brought the quick-temper and the consequence of clashing with the feisty blonde. Or when they would fall into a shadowed sneer, eyes matching its state would bring out the fear he wanted when tested.

But those were what made him unattractive – or so in Hermione's opinion. No, what Hermione counted on was what could be made out of him more if he showed the potential side of his features that reflected the vulnerability she saw but knew could be morphed into more approachable expressions. It was just those quick foretastes she would catch when he would mock Zabini with his usual drawl and a lost grin would twinkle on his features as a defensive reply was his response. Or the quick lift of his lips when he was bringing the slightest hint of tease in his words. And the time when she heard his laugh. The laugh she never expected to hear from Draco Malfoy, but found she had. The care-free buoyant laughter that run humour and agreement.

_Trust in me; Take the chance, Feel the tango..._

It was those little yet perceivable things that made Malfoy something other than his last name. Something much closer to a person with actual feelings. And she caught on hold to that. For it were the only things that were proof enough that Malfoy was the same as her. He experienced the same emotions she did; happiness, mockery and even affection, if he were to recognise it when given. And she kept that in mind, that whatever obstacles that would come crashing down her way, she would avoid or cross over it, just to prove her theory correct.

That Malfoy was no villain.

Portrayed as a villain he may be. And with those little pieces of exposed emotions, Hermione knew and wanted to show the world before her, that despite the Malfoy tree of arrogant, conceited arses (Mind you, Malfoy was still and always be one); he was human.

_Feel the tango; when you dance, Dance with me..._

He lifted her arms and they spun, bodies firmly pressed flush against one another, Hermione flustered and Malfoy; composed, they both side-stepped their way into the centre, their tango emitting a serious wash of concentration and Hermione almost let out a breathless laugh at the absurdity of it all. For it was funny. No one would have ever expected two enemies to be talking to one another let alone dancing; and Draco who had been watching her with lust black eyes, smirked knowingly.

_Puedomos bailar eternamente,_

They continued their dance silently, arms swaying, legs gliding and hearts racing when Draco suddenly slowed down; his caresses light against her skin and his grip as firm as ever. She locked eyes and her mouth parted in surprise. He moved her arms slowly and softly wounded them around his neck as he let his own rest on either hip. Her eyes widened at his implication and whilst her mind was screaming objection, his eyes implored her to trust him. So she did.

_Dance with me, (I'm dancing with you) for this moment in time, (my dreams have come true) My darling just dance with me, if only, for one night..._

And Hermione danced. She danced as her soul wished, her fingers playing with the tuft of blonde hair at the base of his neck. Slowly, hesitantly, she lowered her head gently till it rested on the junction of his neck and in return he brought her closer, wrapping his arms more tightly around her back as their dance slowed to swaying on the spot. Hermione allowed her eyes to close.

As the music began to slow, Hermione felt a guttural hum leave her as she felt Draco's fingers move over her back and she dug closer to him as the feeling shot up her form. She ignored the light gasp that escaped him and gripped onto him harder, one hand rising to play with the left side of his head as her head fell in the crook of his neck.

Cinnamon, blonde, grey and mint.

She saw that behind her lids. His smirking face shining at her. His blonde locks glistening under the light, grey eyes winking at her. Beckoning her to him. His cinnamon scent bathed around her like gasoline before settling on her skin, sizzling its way down her tissues like acid. And mint. Sweet, fresh, hot minty breath that fanned over the right side of her neck brought a delight purr from her lips and she felt herself lose control. Their feet hit against the floor less and less now, the only movement was the lost sway of their forms as they hummed their want to the sensational beat of music that had quietened to a melodic hum. They didn't let go, drinking up every feeling of having another pressed up against them.

Then they were breaking up, arms still lost around one another and his eyes were beseeching hers with urgency she knew she returned as she took in the ghost of his minty breath fan over her chapped ones And then he was leaning. His head dipping down, their forehead brushing against one another's, their noses hitting each other's in slight slaps. And Hermione took the millisecond to seal her eyes and let the fluttered butterflies be set free in her stomach. And when she blinked them open, he was closer, eyes imploring impatiently. Typical. She sent one last glance towards his lips, full and ready and she felt herself finally lean in excessively to close the last gap they had.

Then there was a chorus of cries and the sound of applause.

Hermione froze.

Draco stiffened.

Clapping? Their necks whipped around and both foes were found with half the crow from the main hall, clapping and cheering their names. There were several wolf-whistles and Malfoy scowled. They caught Blaise, Alexis and even Chloe amongst the throng of rusty teenagers. Hermione, blushing from the attention, noticed all four of her childhood friends laughing in the background as they, too, clapped – except one, who stood with anger in her eyes.

Bella stood beside Chloe, eyes narrowed and cheeks flushing a bright red. Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor where empty bottles of beer cans and fake flowers plucked from vases were thrown. She looked back up at the line of kids, who were grinning and laughing and Hermione felt her cheeks blaze once more and shuffled closer to the presence beside her before burying her head in his shirt; embarrassment taking over pride.

Draco half-paid attention to Hermione as he scrutinised their audience; he had thought this was a private affair but clearly idiots remained to be idiots. His gaze lingered on Chloe's blonde head and he licked his lips when he caught her furious expression. Her attire consisted of a neon pink dress with ruffles and tightly curled locks with large hoop earrings and a heavily done smoky make-up. What was it that Granger kept in her room? Oh, a _Barbie_.

But then something else caught his eye and he realised within seconds what was to happen but it was often always too late.

BANG!

The glass that Chloe had a rather strong grip on, shattered. Thousands of shards flew across the room and suddenly; from being alive and filled with laughter, the noise died down leaving Chloe the centre of attention. This gave both Hermione and Draco to step away from each other, morphing their expressions into one of nonchalance as they watched with the crowd how Chloe handled the sudden attention. But she merely wiped her hand down her dress before pivoting on her heel and walking away, Bells in tow leaving Holly to curse as she called someone to clear the mess up.

And then that moment ended and people moved on, forgetting instantly about their little drama. The move of teenagers left, whispers of their dance still on their tongue as they shouted their farewell to the two who returned with weak nods. This left their two friends who held their grins behind sparkling eyes as they walked up to them.

"Well, colour me intrigued." Began Blaise in a deep, hearty voice.

"I know what you're going to say and if you say it, I will sock you in the face."

* * *

><p>"Where did you learn to dance like that?"<p>

"I could ask you the same question."

"It was my mother's wish." Drawled Draco as he watched another group of girls that came up to the both of them and praise them of their dance. Hermione smiled warmly in response before she sat herself on the chair beside him, sighing.

"Well, it was a hobby."

"Dancing? You?"

"Funny." Hermione pulled a face at him. "This is used to be the very place I use to come to. When I was young; before Hogwarts. Me, Holly, Alexis, Olivia, Jade and Bella."

"Oh?" Hermione shrugged but didn't respond further. Then after a pregnant pause he spoke. "You have caveman feet Granger."

Hermione was mortified. "You're unbelievable."

"And that surprises you?"

* * *

><p>"Hi there."<p>

Hermione glanced up in surprise as a young man appeared by her side; she had left Malfoy to his own musings after his announcement about her dancing to quench her thirst. She smiled warmly at the boy in response. "Hello."

"Do you happen to be the girl that tops the rumours around here?" He asked grinning at her. Hermione faltered briefly when she realised his smile was rather _attractive_.

"The one and only." She toasted her cup in mid-air to emphasize her interest in it all.

He busied himself by pouring a drink for himself as Hermione sipped on her cup of orange-flavoured beverage. "Well I don't catch sight of your boyfriend." He conversed nonchalantly.

Hermione smiled in her drink at his words and the thought of Malfoy, looking surly and bemused when Muggles came up to him for a conversation. "Oh he's here and there." She waved her hand at some random corner, her gaze flitting across to the lad who boosted enough courage to talk to her alone. He was quite tall; just a chin's breadth taller than she with dim blue eyes and charming brown locks that fell attractively over them. He noted she was staring at him and grinned boyishly.

"So how come I've never seen you around these ends before?" He asked casually inching closer to her as she picked up a dry biscuit. She pretended to not notice.

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh I'm not." She answered. "I'm here for a break you see." She explained and when he raised his brows at her for further elaboration, she turned away with a small smile. "I go to boarding school. I would be spending time with my family but my friend practically dragged me to this party." She sent a side glance at him to see him smiling charmingly down at her. She felt her pulse quicken.

"And who may this friend be?" He asked with shining eyes.

"Alexis Carter." Hermione quipped and he let out a bark of laughter. He gave her a knowing look and Hermione nodded with a roll of her eyes. "I'll take that as you know her?"

"Who doesn't?" Grinned the boy.

Hermione felt it was here turn to laugh. "Expected." She nodded.

And then he inched closer and this time she couldn't ignore the decreasing amount of space between them. "So," he began, his tone lowering several pitches, "are you taken?" He asked, if a bit shyly.

Hermione felt something bloom in her chest. "Well judging upon the fact, you asked me where my boyfriend was at the beginning of this amusing conversation; yes, yes I am taken." She answered teasingly but honestly and felt the flower wither and die on the spot when the smile was wiped out of his face.

But the disappointment was gone with light embarrassment and teasing. "My bad." He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "You can't blame me for getting tongue twisted when I'm around stunning beauties." He flirted and Hermione laughed at the incredulity of it all.

Well this was a first. "Is that supposed to swoon me?"

"Depends," he cocked his head to the right and took a bold step towards her. He smelt of pinewood and cherries. "Did it?"

A smile flitted across her lips and she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "No. No it didn't."

A shadow crossed over her and she stiffened immediately at the chilling presence behind her. She glanced up to see the boy glimpse over her shoulder and saw his charming smile falter. Hermione whipped around just as he spoke. "I'm sorry mate; we were just talking." And Hermione noted with wide eyes as he held out his hands before him surrender – like he did before with her; but this time serious.

"Right _mate_." Malfoy's drawl was thick and irate. "It sure looked like it from where I was standing." He stood, towering beside her, and she couldn't have felt punier. And angry; _God_. She was livid.

"We were just talking." She found her voice after the shock wore off but he barely glanced at her; his eyes fixed on the boy with a hard expression. She grabbed of hold on his arm and shook it. "We were talking." She repeated.

"Now's not the time Granger." He hissed at her, still closing down at the boy.

She glared knowing he would sense it rather than observe her. "We were just _talking_." She pressed firmly this time and he finally dropped his stony gaze to her for just a second before they flitted across back to the boy, a scowl on his lips.

"Listen I'm sorry." The boy began, already beginning to walk away. "I never meant to bring an argument out of this –"

"Of course you didn't." Cut off Malfoy with his dark sneer.

"Malfoy." Hermione called out. Her voice was cold and detached but angry. He dropped his gaze to her and the look she sent him was nothing but pure revulsion; and he recognised it. Barely. It was almost foreign, that look. The look of pure hatred – and he had been on the ends of receiving barely two weeks ago. He looked at her, then back at the boy who he shot one last cold sneer towards before he pivoted on his heel and walked away leaving an embarrassed witch and an apologetic Muggle in his wake.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Hermione as she kept her eyes on his fading back. "He's a bit –"

"No, if anyone should apologise, it's me." She turned to him in surprise and he was in the middle of rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He then nodded towards Malfoy's retreating back. "Just tell him, I didn't mean any harm."

Hermione nodded, not trusting her tongue at the moment and felt shame and guilt run its way over her conscience. He took her limited action as a dismissal and began to walk away when Hermione stopped him briefly. "Wait." He paused. "I actually don't know your name."

She watched the tense muscles in his back flex before he glanced over his shoulders, a wry grin in place. "Damien." He answered.

She managed to smile in return. "Goodbye Damien. I'm Hermione."

"Oh I know." And with those words and a departing smile, he was gone. Another dot in the crowd. And with a curse (or several) she too, was a mere dot in the hall as she followed _'the sodding git'_.

* * *

><p>"You are unbelievable!"<p>

"I thought we already went through this? But I'll say it again so it'll fit in that crammed head of yours; that surprises you?"

"You were out of line you ruddy git!" He scowled and continued his long strides in walking away from her. He felt his magic – magic that felt unused for while crackle down his fingertips. He clenched them in a fist and continued walking ignoring Hermione's cries. "Don't walk away from me Malfoy!" She called and he suddenly stopped. He felt her plush form run into him and he whipped around to face her.

"And who the fuck do you think you are giving me orders?" He said in a cold tone, looking down his nose at her; his eyes glaring holes. Hermione didn't even bother to sort out her disgruntled appearance and was busy glaring at Malfoy with burning hate.

"Who do you think you are interrupting a conversation, dismissing Damien rudely and walking away like the spoilt child you are?" She cried out in response.

He caught several onlookers stop to watch their argument tenfold and told them all to sod off. He looked back at her, giving her a once over; from the messy hair to her heaving chest. Then he shot her a sneer and began walking away from her again. They were outside in the Mason Garden. It was a rather large Garden and he was striding towards the end of it, where he could make out a miniature maze. There, he turned several lefts then one right before he found the centre – where a fountain stood. He didn't bother checking if she was following him, he'd rather endure the silence than her company.

"I don't believe you." He closed his eyes for a moment as her voice reached his eyes before he turned around and there was now a lengthy gap that separated the two of them. Her eyes were glassy with anger and cheeks flushed with humiliation. The summer breeze ruffled her dress and that was the only sound that reached their eyes; just the detached sound of fabric in the wind. "You expect answers from others yet when they ask for their own, you walk away."

"What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." Was his stubborn response and he clenched his hands again. He could feel his nails dig into his skin but there was no pain. Just a throbbing sensation and it felt good. It ebbed away the fire inside of him. It licked his tender and sensitive bits and it took every inch of self-control he had not to howl abusive threats at Granger.

"That is pathetic."

"Yet it works doesn't it?"

"Apologise."

"Nice try Granger."

"_Apologise_ Malfoy." Gritted out Hermione. "It wasn't fair of you at all to have a go at Damien."

"Please refrain from mentioning that pimp or I will –"

"You'll do what?" Goaded Hermione angrily. Her eyes were reaching that powerful gold and he found himself mesmerised almost by the shades. "Hex me? Hex him? Like you have the nerve –"

"Don't assume what I can and cannot do Granger." He said his voice dark as he loomed over her. "If I wanted, I could blow this whole building up and not give a shit."

Her eyes widened and he relished in her surprise. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me."

But his words seemed to have tempted her. He didn't even realise she was in front of him before she slapped him. His face rocketed to the left and he felt the sound echo in the silence. "Apologise." She gritted out and he turned his head to face her, his cheek already stinging with red; his eyes filled with unforgivable anger. "Apologise or explain why you were your insolent self in front of him."

And that seemed to be the trigger. He blew up. Malfoy, the charismatic, composed arsehole had crashed and there was an error to his built-up programme for he now was shaking with rage. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?" He growled and Hermione took a step back, alarmed but also confused.

"We were talking Malfoy; what does facial expressions got to mean?"

"It means everything!" He bellowed at her and she, after moments of confusion, glared at him. "He was flirting with you!" Malfoy continued. "And you were bloody letting him have a go at you."

"Don't make me slap you again Malfoy." Warned Hermione. "You and I both know I wouldn't let anything go further than a conversation."

"Yes and your body language said otherwise." Spat Malfoy in response.

"And why do you care Malfoy!" Hermione cried back, stepping forward and jabbing her index finger in his chest. She felt it then; his anger, his magic. Pouring into her and she almost felt invincible with the power. With the anger. "What if I wanted him to flirt with me? What if I wanted to flirt back?" She growled out looking up at him with rusty eyes.

But she said something wrong for the greys in his eyes clouded instantly and his eyes dilated in silent fury. He caught on hold onto her wrist and there was something dangerous in the way he looked at her; as if she was something too precious to just give away. "Don't lie to me." He ordered in a raspy tone.

Hermione jerked back and began to writhe to get her wrist back. He held on tight and when the pain became unbearable, he let her go. But she was back and her face was contorted with disbelief and hate. "I wanted him to flirt!" She cried out. "I wanted him to have some form of interest in me Malfoy. What are you going to do about that? Hit me? Hex me? Go on I dare you."

But he didn't; instead he looked at her shaking form and she got one good look at his black eyes before he was in front of her face and smashed his lips to hers. There was nothing gentle or remotely romantic about this kiss. It was all hate and anger and jealousy and possession all in one. She felt everything. She felt every emotion that he had bottled up rage into her through this one kiss and she whimpered. Because it wasn't fair. He couldn't do that. He couldn't make her think that this meant something more. But he continued; moving his lips against hers, pushing for dominance and when she hesitantly gave it, he sucked it all up.

But then he began slowing down and Hermione panicked and pushed him away, rubbing her lips with the back of her hand. "You were jealous." He didn't respond. He didn't say anything. He looked at her for the longest of moments and as the seconds ticked by she felt her anger dissipate leaving nothing but confusion and exhaustion. "I can't do this Malfoy." She said in a quiet voice.

"This isn't a smooth road trip for me either Granger." And his voice seemed lost, as if he was hundreds of miles away.

"He was just talking." Hermione implored.

"He was flirting." He corrected.

Hermione didn't respond but looked at her clasped hands in front of her. Then she raised her eyes to find him looking at her seriously. Timidly, she spoke; "Why is that so bad?"

"I just don't want you running to me for a solution when your cousin voices her suspicion on your latest interest in another bloke." She accepted his lie.

"Just to make you feel a little regret, he apologized."

"Apology not accepted."

"And cue in the Malfoy pig-headedness."

"You're welcome." He drawled his voice void of any emotion. "And Granger?" She looked up and she swore she caught something akin to longing in his eyes before the stony façade was put up. "If I see you with that tosser again, I will punch him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know you're going to have to go through me before I let you punch _anyone_."

His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips subtly. And there was something in his face, something that vowed promise and _revenge_. "I'm well aware."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm overall quite happy with how it turned out. The last scene is dedicated to Crunchymunchers for her insane but wonderful reviews. This is for you beautiful. Just know that every word of this story is dedicated to all you amazing readers; I wouldn't be here without you so cheers!<strong>

**Reviews are marshmallows. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	16. Opposites attract

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 15...<strong>_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know you're going to have to go through me before I let you punch anyone."_

_His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips subtly. And there was something in his face, something that vowed promise and revenge. "I'm well aware."_

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 16 – Opposites attract

* * *

><p>Baby if <strong>opposites attract<strong> then why do we fight over our differences. **~ Whale.**

* * *

><p>"You can't possibly stand there and lie to my face when <em>you<em> _know_ that _I know_ that you bloody well enjoyed it."

"This is not the time Alex."

"Of course this isn't the bloody time Hermione." A sigh. "Anyways there's no point in denying it anyways, you and I both know that you had the time of your life."

"Having Malfoy blow up because I was talking to another bloke doesn't count as having _the time of my life_."

"No but the dance does."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "It was an accident."

Alexis snorted from her comfortable position on the kitchen counter. "Right and Stanford and I are secretly the best of friends."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You know I'd rather jump off the nearest cliff than to _play_ best friends with her let alone actually _be_ friends." Hermione let a small smile out at Alexis's disgruntlement and continued to consume the apple in her hand.

"I just don't understand why you don't admit it." Alexis broke out and Hermione let out a groan.

"What will you get out of me admitting it? You already said you know." Shot Hermione as she gave her friend a pensive glare.

"I feel that confessing has its own sweet touch." When she raised a pointed brow at Hermione to which the witch responded with a stern shake of her head, she continued. "Which leads me back to my previous statement; I don't understand why you don't admit it."

"Because she's infuriatingly stubborn." Hermione's nonplussed manner turned from adequate to bad as soon as Malfoy entered the threshold, his eyes glued to Hermione's with a sick sense of amusement quirking at the corner of his lips. Hermione moved her eyes away from his mouth. "Oh and she's a Gryffindor."

"Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was." He leant against the doorframe entrance to the kitchen and shot her a wounded look. "You've insulted me by asking that question Granger."

"I didn't know Slytherins could feel any sentimental emotion let alone hurt."

Draco clucked his tongue at her then, something glittering in the depths of his eyes. "When are you going to learn Granger?"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm five."

"Bitchy." Remarked he when he noted how Hermione began to writhe under his stare. Then he turned to Alexis who had a small smile playing on her lips. "What isn't she admitting to?" He asked and she snapped her eyes to Hermione's who jerked her head in a serious manner.

Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back to Malfoy who was back to watching Hermione. "Did you enjoy the party yesterday Draco? I heard you had the time of your life."

"I thought you would have seen passed Blaise's fanatical lies." He glanced at her, unperturbed.

"Who said anything about Blaise telling me?" Retorted Alexis smoothly. She shot him a knowing look. "Honestly, the secrets you two try to hide amuses me so." She laughed, shooting Malfoy a wink who now looked annoyed. "You both are so dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

"We are not dramatic!" Hermione countered fervently, shooting Alexis warning glances.

"Well you can be melodramatic at times Granger." Interjected Malfoy with a wry grin.

"This is coming from the commander of melodramatic sods."

He placed a hand on his heart. "I'm touched you think so highly of me – acknowledging me as a commander to see fit consequences to pretty little witches like you."

"Continue speaking and I'll show you what else this pretty little witch has other than being dramatic."

"I'm shaking in my boots; Merlin I'm so scared." He looked down at her and shot her a smug smirk. "Go on Granger." He said in a sultry voice. "Put me in my place." Clearly he had no shame. He was outrageously flirting with her in front of Alexis no less!

She felt her skin beginning to burn and the familiar tingle in her fingertips when she felt herself engaging in a banter – _argument_ with him. When she was in an argument with him.

"Well clearly I'm in no place to be here witnessing this." Alexis clapped her hands in a dusting motion before she jumped off the counter.

"What is it that shouldn't be witnessed?" Stopped Hermione, her eyes moving to meet Alexis. Her cheeks were aflame and her air was beginning to crackle and Alexis could swear she felt the magic between the two pulse; every inanimate object seemed to jump alive.

"You putting him in his place." Rebuked Alexis before she shot Hermione a wink and left the scene leaving Malfoy smirking in victory and Hermione practically shaking with anger.

She raised a trembling finger at him, her lips set into a thin line. "This doesn't change anything."

He opened his hands in front of him. "It would be foolish of me to do so."

"I still haven't forgiven you for last night."

"And I haven't forgiven _you_."

"You don't have the right to be jealous Malfoy."

"I'm your boyfriend Granger; it _is_ my place." Now the tell-tale signs of amusement and mischief had gone out of his eyes and he was suddenly serious. She could feel the temperature of the room drop down by ten degrees and suddenly, as if in slow motion, she caught how his grey eyes that were sweltering with rain had no frozen and thawed into shards of ice.

"It's not real." She whispered.

He gave nothing away. Not even a tick of the jaw. What they had; it was confusing. It didn't make sense. Every word they said was a game – they were testing each other. Playing with each other's buttons – getting to know every nook and cranny, every weakness and vulnerable play before they would strike. Before one hit the other and they would claim victory. It was a mind-playing game. One which Hermione involuntarily fell into and played. She was playing her cards carelessly and now only begun to realise what was at stake.

"Don't lie to me Granger." His voice was hollow. Void of emotion. Void of sentiment; not anger. That was the thing about Malfoy. Where Harry held his anger through his expressions and Ron threw his vulgar language, Malfoy had this uncanny way of using his anger in a ray of ways. His tone would drop several pitches lower and his words would be said slowly, dangerously, as if helping his opponent understand. A detached tone. But it would always hold anger. Cold, ruthless anger that made you shiver and cower away. But Hermione didn't cower away. She stuck her chin forward despite her own anger and looked at him square in the eye.

"It's not real Malfoy." She said loudly this time. She didn't care if she said it to reassure herself. She wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he had complete control over her. Because he did. He had the control – but only when she complied. And she knew he found a morbid interest in confessions. "It's not real. And if it was, which it's not, you are _not_ my boyfriend." And she sounded so sure of herself that he almost believed her. Almost.

He took a step in and she took one back mistakenly. She winced when a slow grin crawled up his face. "What's this? Do I scare you?"

Hermione scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." She growled and willed herself to not reach when he took another step her way. And he said nothing till he was right before her, their chests inches away from brushing. She could feel the moist from his breaths hit her forehead but she continued looking forward; she wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to play the frightened toy that he loved to pull the string to.

"I don't think it's me who needs to be put in my place, don't you agree Granger?" His voice was low. Too low and Hermione felt her mouth go dry and her heart beat faster. Her hands began to clam up and she found it hard to keep them in a fist.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She whispered and she succeeded in sounding resigned. Her anger had dissipated quickly, much like yesterday and he could catch the odd demand in her words.

"The question isn't what I want Granger." He said and she finally looked up, her umber eyes meeting his. "It's what _you_ want?"

"Well some personal space would be great."

He chuckled a deep hearty laugh and she clenched her jaw to stop herself from shivering out. "You don't want that."

"I actually do."

"Well then," he dipped his head in and their noses bumped as he looked straight at her, "push me away Granger; by all means." His eyes were that shade silver again but she could see them dilating and the anger was there – hidden; covered by temporary lust. This was what he was good at. Diverting the attention away. He wasn't denying his jealousy. He wasn't disagreeing with everything she said. He was diverting it all away. And she let him, hopping after him as he strode across the board. But they were clouding back and he knew. He knew she wouldn't.

"You are despicable." But her words lacked menace and he smirked. But when he looked straight at her, the fire that he had blazed was a dying flame. "You're going to ruin us both Malfoy." She said; her words nothing compared to her solemnity.

And where the lust had overcome anger, it dissipated leaving seriousness and rage. He pulled back and shot her a sneer. "Always such a buzz-kill Granger? Don't you even have a light side or have I just snapped the stick up your arse in half rather than pulling it out?" His sneer was all sharp lines and dull anger. Her words struck a chord. And with a last scowl, he pivoted on his heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I thought you made your point clear earlier this afternoon."<p>

"Oh loosen your knickers Granger." He leant against her bedroom door, similarly to how he did in the kitchen. "I was annoyed." And he still was. Around his eyes, there were creases of annoyance and she knew he was perturbed by her constant ignorance of him.

"Right so when I get annoyed, I don't go around making a point to insult someone's priorities."

"When it comes to you, everything I do is an insult."

"Couldn't have said that better myself." He shot her a scowl and irritably she put her book down beside her. "Go away Malfoy; I'm reading."

"You've always got some bloody reading to do." Sadly it was true; but this time it was not for leisure. She was behind and the search for Horcruxes was dawning to Hermione and she needed to find the research. Harry gave her and Ron the general concept but she wasn't satisfied; there could be side-effects or traps involved with the dark magic and she wanted to be fully prepared when they came across one to destroy.

"Your point is?" She drawled. A frown creased at the middle of her forehead and she tried to get rid of the unsettling realisation that she was picking up Malfoy's habits by the day. During her lapse in concentration, he took it upon himself to saunter in her room; close to the door with his foot and plop onto her bed as if he had done it a hundred times. She bristled and shot him a glare. "Malfoy, I'll say this kindly _once_; please go away."

He placed his head under his arms and looked at her with wry seriousness. "I don't think you heard what I said this afternoon."

She knew what he was doing and shot him a look that said 'better luck next time'. "I heard what you said; I'm just mature enough to ignore you."

"Is that so?" His voice held taunt and she gripped her covers to stop herself from lashing out.

Yesterday hadn't changed anything. Though the thought of him being jealous at her new interest in another bloke had caused a nest of doxies to hatch inside her stomach, she didn't know idiotic he would be. He was ready to lash out at her, as if to punish her for her actions yesterday. She rolled her eyes at this; the typical alpha-male.

But though the act of him being jealous brought forbidden tingles in her, she couldn't help but panic. There's jealousy when there's some form of attachment. And she didn't want to explore further into this territory where she would emerge with blood and anguish. She would rather remain at the surface where scratches and anger seemed comfortable. This was new terrain and it wasn't familiar and she didn't want to find out more. For once, her curiosity seemed to know its boundaries and didn't pursue the matter further.

She glanced at him to find him watching her with attentiveness and for a second she felt self-conscience before her annoyance kicked in and she shot him a scowl. "Piss off." He glared at her. "And get off my bed before I hex you."

"Why do you need a blasted apology anyways?" His voice was clipped and tight as if he was controlling himself from bursting out with what he really wanted to say.

She looked down at him; sprawled across her bed, tousled hair over his hands with a serious expression on his pointed features. "Why is it so hard for you to apologise?" She countered his question with her own. "You've done it before."

He shot her a bemused look. "That was before we got to know each other."

"We _still_ don't know each other."

"No, but I can safely assume that we now are past the basics." He gave her a level-headed stare and she looked back worried. "Don't do this Granger." And he was imploring. He knew. He knew she was overthinking his actions – his words. And that she was overanalysing her response and it was killing her sitting two feet away from him without having a decent explanation.

"I don't know what you mean Malfoy." Denial was always their best weapon.

When he shot her a look of contempt, she turned herself away from him. "Don't play stupid; it doesn't suit you." She leant against her headboard and sighed. "Are you going to do this every time you want me to apologise?" He continued and when she didn't answer, it was he who sighed. She felt something prickle the back of her eyes and she clenched her folded arms hard. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She knew it was building up and the momentum of it was scaring her – but he said it didn't mean anything. He had reminded her several times when she fell tense, that she was over-thinking and that it was giving him a _migraine_.

She knew it wasn't possible; she _knew_ it. Swore to it; but it was getting harder to resist the first stage. And judging by the fact that her heart tried to leap out of her body every time she caught a glance of his blonde hair or smirking face; or the way her stomach would clench not uncomfortably but with unknown tingles; she was probably half way through the bloody stages.

"I just don't want it to change anything." She spoke finally. And she turned her head a fraction towards him. He was watching her; his eyes sparkling with familiarity and an unknown expression. He schooled it before she could make out what it was. But at her words, his face slackened and almost tensed and he rubbed a tired hand down his face.

"Dear _fucking_ merlin." His words were distorted through his hand but she heard well enough. "You're over-analysing everything again."

She scowled. "This is not even the time to be a prat about it Malfoy."

"It's not even the time to be serious about it either!" He argued, removing his hand away from his face and shooting her a stony look. "You turn something so simple and faultless into some complicated runes riddle!" He was sitting up now, moving closer to her so she could make out the anger radiating off the lines in his skin. She felt them more than anything; radiating off his form in tense, strict waves. And it was suffocating her. Everything about him. From his expressionless eyes to his scent. "Let loose for three minutes of your life Granger; you might even find it may save your life."

Her eyes lost any depressing or love-sick emotion and she stared back at him with anger. "Don't tell me what to do; I'm preparing myself."

"For nothing!" He shouted and Hermione quickly silenced the room. She didn't want neither Blaise nor Alexis peering in to find them squabbling. Nor Chloe. Or that would end this whole thing. "Stop being a paranoid bitch Granger and let nature run its course."

"Oh yeah?" She was shaking again; her previous anger from their last encounter rushing back into her veins and she felt her fingers throb from all of it. He was supposed to be the precautious one. He was supposed to be the bitch about everything they did and here she was; shaking from head to toe about what she was starting to feel and how she didn't mind it at all. "And what happens when something does happen?" She was shouting now because it helped. It helped with the fear and she felt less crazy. "What happens several days down the line or a week later? What if –"

"Nothing will happen."

"How do you know?" She raised her hands up and he shifted back looking at her as if she was barmy. "You're not a bloody seer Malfoy so don't tell me what can happen and what can't –"

"It won't happen because we are both fucking smart enough to not let anything happen!" He bellowed back and she flinched, only just realising that they both had stood up – either side of the bed – now panting. She looked at him with wide eyes and trembling lips and he looked at her back with resignation and exhaustion. He ran a hand down his face again; she could make out the Malfoy patriarchal ring on his ring finger. "God Granger." She heard him breathe. "You know we are smarter than doing something irrecusably stupid as that."

And then her stomach clenched and she fisted her hands, looked down at her feet and nodded. She didn't bother looking at him when he settled himself back on her bed and she hesitantly sat at the edge, his words ringing in his ears. They weaved through the hallways of her brains – filtering through every thought she had until it settled in every nook and cranny of her mind; echoing and fading, then echoing again. Teasing her. Mocking her.

"You're right." When she spoke, it was hoarser then normal so she cleared her throat twice. Then she flashed him a look over her shoulder. His form wasn't directed towards her, she noted, he was looking up at her ceiling but when she spoke, his eyes glanced at her before they moved back to the ceiling again. She hesitantly made herself to lie against him, making sure there was enough space between them. She could feel the tenseness of his shoulders and if he was bothered enough, he would detect the stiffness of her form as she laid her hands over her stomach. "I was being irrational." She murmured, more to herself than him.

He sighed but she continued looking up at the ceiling, as if wishing it would be the thing to whisk things back to the way they were. But then she heard shuffling and when she stole a glance at him, he had shifted closer, but he was laying sideways so she was in his peripheral view. "Would it kill you to stop thinking for a moment?" His words were softer then he intended; she could tell because his immediately locked his lips together in a purse before he relaxed and continued.

She continued looking at him for a moment, gathering her bearings before she turned back to the plain ceiling. "Depends." She shrugged. "What do I get out of it?"

And she swore when she stole another sneaky glance at him, a grin was smothering his lips as he turned to face her ceiling with her.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kiss you Granger."<p>

"I was right; you _are_ horny."

"I just thought I'd let you know before you decide to hex my testicles."

"Oh I'd be doing more than that – Hmmph."

"What was that?"

"You sly manipulative bastard."

"Just remember that the next time."

"There won't be a next time Malfoy!"

Draco raised a brow.

* * *

><p>"I had a conversation with your mother you know." Hermione stiffened beside him and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's not as if we were having a dally conversation about the Dark Lord." At this she shot him a scowl.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She demanded and he shot her a look.

"You're a bossy swot, did you know that?"

"I'm not bossy."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." And this was followed by a punch to his shoulder.

He looked down at where she creased his shirt then back at her with a raised brow. "Ow?" He deliberately mocked and she growled. "Oh get off your high horse Granger;" at this he shot her a smirk, "You're bossy – it's an attribute albeit an annoying one." When she proceeded to hit him again, he caught her wrist and put pressure into it. She struggled in his hold and shot him a stony glare when he let go.

"What did she say to you?" She questioned.

"Mind your own business." He retorted in a snooty manner and after silence where her mouth flapped open several times like a fish, she shoved his shoulder.

When he shot her a look a parent would give to their petulant child, she spoke. "Well then why did you bring it up?"

"I was bored of listening to you drone on about something insignificant." He dismissed with a postured wave and Hermione smothered his face with her pillow; making sure to add several hits to his unarmed self.

"_You're_ insignificant."

* * *

><p>"Say Granger, your father can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be." Zabini remarked as he sat on the sofa across Hermione's as he chewed on a Cadbury's chocolate bar. Hermione twisted her lips in amusement as she recalled dinner an hour ago and shot the Slytherin a diverted look.<p>

"Aren't all fathers when it relates to their daughters?" Hermione countered cajolingly and Zabini shot her a smirk.

"I thought he'd have softened on Draco by now." At this Hermione snorted and when she blushed, apologised and waved her hand for him to continue, he masked his amusement. "What's funny?" Hermione waved her hand again but this time in a dismissive manner but he pressed. "No, go on, I want to hear the joke."

She shot him an abrasive look but answered him nonetheless. "It wasn't a joke. It was just what you said. Just little over two weeks to soften on _Malfoy_?" She shot him a knowing look and Blaise didn't know how to respond for a moment. "My father knows our history Zabini – I think it'll take a little more than his daughter's words to trust him." She shrugged. "Oh and Malfoy's faux manners."

He laughed. "No that's just Malfoy." He explained. "There's no need for impressing; it's just the norms escaping out of him."

"I wish he'd do that more often around me then." She muttered under her breath but sadly, not quiet enough for Zabini to not hear.

"It'll take some time you know." Hermione looked up confused but when she caught his knowing look, she blushed. "I know he still is a prat to you at times; but he's considerably toned down. Hey, he's nice enough to acknowledge me these days." He humoured lightly and when Hermione shot him an elaborating look, he continued. "Our conversations were limited; let's just say that this was a refreshing change."

He knew Hermione still wanted more but she pressed her lips on the matter and nodded. Then, after moments of digesting, she spoke again. "If he –as you said – better than before, then why do I see no difference."

"Oh come on Granger; don't be ridiculously stubborn." At this, his words seemed tight, as if her words almost upset him. "You know he wasn't as foolish as before." Hermione looked down at her fingers and shrugged noncommittally. He watched her – he never really had a moment to sit down and observe her properly for a while and now that he looked at her; he noticed the changes.

She looked more alive but tense at the same time. She was hoarding something and it was hurting; Granger was the type to wear her heart on her sleeve and sometimes her emotions would get the better of her. And now, talking about Malfoy had a certain edge – not like before – but something knew and it was irritating her. He could see her fidget in her own skin. "You don't like him do you?" He asked after moments of deliberate hesitation. She was a bit like Malfoy at times; you had to choose wisely to move your pawn. If you chose the wrong square, he'd be on the end of receiving the blow but sometimes it would be a small victory and his life would be spared.

Hermione, at his question, suddenly felt cold. "Why do you ask that?" She cringed at how quiet her voice sounded and tried to move that impression by lifting her head and staring straight into Blaise's violet eyes where they twinkled with secrets. When he didn't answer but raise a brow like Malfoy did for an answer (bloody Slytherins) she spoke. "He's tolerable." She said. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say we tolerate each other." She pursed her lips and cocked her head as if considering her words again. "To an extent."

When she turned back to Zabini, he had that knowing look in his eye and she immediately felt self-conscious over what she had just said. "Is that all?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm sure." She shrugged. "If you want a more detailed explanation, I think there's more to the ferret than it meets the eye."

"So you accept and understand that he is trying." He said and Hermione paused for a moment before she nodded. It wasn't exactly what she'd thought he would say as a response so she voiced her confusion. He waved his hands in a circular motion between them as if that was all the explanation she needed. "For this bloody thing." He stared right at her when he continued. "He's trying to be the boyfriend that compliments you."

Hermione's jaw slackened and she looked at the Italian in incredulity. "Compliments me?" She echoed in disbelief. When he nodded and raised a brow as if to dare her to contradict him, she sat up straighter and shot him a hard look. "This isn't funny you know. I don't like the conversation."

"Now now." He tutted at her as if she was four. "And here I thought Gryffindor's were known for their bravery; don't chicken out on me now Granger." When she shot him a scowl, he smirked lazily at her. His resemblance to Malfoy at that rendered her speechless. "Listen to what I'm saying and listen with a cool mind. I don't think you understand with all that hot air just drifting in that skull of yours."

"Are all Slytherins complete arses like you and Malfoy?"

His response was a wink. "But hear me out; just think about what I said about him trying to compliment you."

"Malfoy and I are nothing but opposites."

At her outburst, he leant back with a victorious look. "And _that_," he pointed at her, "Granger, is how _he_ compliments you." She blinked. He stared at her, eyebrows perched high on his forehead as he waited for her response. When he realised it wasn't going to come any time soon, he put everything in his own hands. "Ever heard of the term; Opposites attract?"

"Oh don't use that codswallop on me." Hermione scoffed abruptly and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth at her curse. Zabini only looked amused. "You are taking all of this out of proportion Zabini." Said Hermione in a constructive tone. He leant forward on his knees and watched her with baited ears and curling lips. "Malfoy and I are different. There's nothing there to fuse. You're just playing with pebbles instead of rock."

When she looked at him, his eyes were guarded and almost resigned. He sighed and leant back. "Well whatever helps you sleep at night Granger." He stretched and then looked at her with bleary eyes. "I'm just saying that you change him; and before you open your mouth and blow out with denial, I know. I've been with him since a tender age Granger and I know him inside and out. He's _Draco_ around you. Not Malfoy."

* * *

><p>She was mulling over Zabini's words as she washed the dishes when a presence snuck up behind her. "So I take it your aggressive phase has passed." Hermione pulled out a fork from the suds in the sink and waved it at Malfoy who leant beside her with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Come at me and we'll see who's at the end of receiving a jab."

"From a fork?"

"Don't underestimate me."

He rolled his eyes and she quickly rinsed her hands before she threw him a dry-cloth. It hit him square in the chest and she folded her arms as he picked up the flimsy material. "And what do you expect me to do with this rag?" He questioned with a raised brow.

With her own raised, Hermione turned around and picked up a stack of dishes and placed it in his hands. He jostled the weight and shot her a glare. "You're going to dry." And with this she turned back to finishing rinsing off the dinner plates whilst he muttered blasphemy at her.

"You're a bloody witch Granger; I know you're mind takes years for it to catch up with the present day."

She shot him a glare. "I'm muggle."

"Muggle with a wand." Pointed Malfoy with a scowl as he carefully stacked the three plates he had successfully completed in drying.

"Some things Malfoy," Hermione began as she handed him a bowl, "are best done the traditional way." And she shot him a shy smile.

He looked at her for a long hard moment before snorting and shaking his head. "Typical bloody Gryffindor with pathetic…" his drawl trailed off as she handed him several more dishes. When the silence became comfortable and they were working in a harmonious pattern, he spoke again. "So, am I right in saying you're not bitchy anymore?" When she shot him a look he raised a dishcloth-hand in surrender. "Hey I'm just making sure before you unintentionally bite my head off again."

"You still haven't apologised."

"I'm starting to think you're plotting something against me."

"Why on heavens would I do that?"

"To get that fucking apology out of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Some things are best heard when said _willingly_." At this, she pulled a face at him and began to clear away the dry dishes in their designated shelves.

"Even if I did apologise, you'll manage to find something else to accuse me guilty of and the whole cycle will repeat."

"The circle of life." Hermione hummed and he shot her a glare.

She didn't respond after that and neither did he but after moments of comfortable silence, he broke it yet again. "Say Granger," he mused and Hermione turned her head a fraction towards him, letting him know she was listening, "what will you forgive me of doing regardless of an apology?"

She shot him a serious look. "I want an apology for every reckless thing you do Malfoy." She said.

"Oh?" At this he raised his brows and smirked when she nodded vigorously. "Well then, would you forgive me for doing this?"

And forgive the cliché; he kissed her. He heard her gasp and took the quick opportunity to deepen it without consultancy from the witch herself. He could feel her mind ticking away with thoughts and soon enough she began to struggle but his firm grip on her was enough for her to eventually succumb into melting away. He smirked against her lips. All thoughts fled his mind as she responded wonderingly to his kisses. Upon noticing the situation where he had to dip down to kiss her even with her on heels, he lifted her up, arms grabbing onto her milky legs and placed her onto the kitchen counter as her legs dug around his torso impulsively. He heard a moan escape into their kiss.

"You." _Kiss_. "Evil." _Kiss_. "Sneaky." _Kiss_. "Sly." _Kiss_. "Bastard." _Kiss_.

"Babe, I wouldn't be in Slytherin if I wasn't." He breathed against her lips as he pecked them once, twice and then three more times.

She bit his lip. "Don't call me babe." Her voice was hoarse and she ran her fingers through his scalp and he growled at the contact; digging her nails deeper into his head at his reaction.

When he slyly cupped her bum, she frowned against his lips and dug her fingers harder over his head and bit his lips rather harshly and he growled once again over her bruised lips. "Fierce little Gryffindor cub aren't you?"

"Well then Mr Malfoy, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I wasn't." He couldn't help but let out a breathless hiccup of laughter escape and he forced his lips aggressively over hers once again, his hand cupping the back of her head as he elated the feeling of her curls tangling in the cups of his fingers. Engrossed in their moment, they missed the kitchen door creak open and a clatter of glass crash against the floor. They immediately sprung apart, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and hairs tousled as they glanced over at their intruder staring at them, flabbergasted.

"What other inanimate objects are you thinking of tainting while I'm here?" Chloe was scowling and he really wished there was any other way to describe the look on her face but ugly.

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic snort from behind Malfoy's form. "I can count the amount of places you've tainted with all our fingers put together." Her eyes were dark now, and Hermione felt anger. This wouldn't be happening if she didn't pick on Hermione's personal and private affairs. And now here they were, Hermione doing the unthinkable with Malfoy and Chloe, livid and itching to strangle Hermione under the throes of her humiliation.

She turned to Malfoy, hot-headed and shaking with anger but all it took was one shake of Malfoy's head and a frown on his lips. "Don't make matters worse." He simply said. Hermione had half-turned to him to when Chloe did and she could tell his stance was defensive and his jaw tense as he glared down at Chloe who faltered at his words. Not knowing what bloody possessed her; she leant forward and began to land soft pliant kisses along the ridge of it and just like that, immediately, she felt his jaw loosen and he leant into her barely there caresses.

"Watch me." Chloe blurted out, her eyes narrowing on their intertwined forms. "I bet you by the end of this bloody holiday, you are going to regret crossing me." And with this vow promised and closed, she stormed off leaving shards of broken glass on the floor and the two of them staring after her, bemused.

"Does she always end the scene by breaking something?" Malfoy broke their stupor and turned to her as she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"That's why Alexis often snipes about her masculinity." At his amused look, she continued. "Don't give me that look; you know hot-blooded males such as yourself often resort to breaking things to let out of your anger."

"Oh I can think of otherwise to lessen the anger." At this he looked at her mouth and she rolled her eyes and laughed. He smirked but once the amusement left, he looked at carefully. "About what she said; do you think we should be worried?"

"I distinctly remember you being the one telling me to lodge the stick out of my arse." At this he shot her a wicked grin and she rolled her eyes. "And anyways, I have the advantage here," She wrapped her arms around him and reached down, retrieving his wand where it was kept in his back pocket and he looked at her with slight pride but also interest.

"I thought you wanted to do everything the traditional muggle way?"

Hermione huffed. "Are you going to stand there and yap about every word I ever said or are you going to kiss me?"

She met him half-way but found herself smiling when mid-way through the kiss he broke away with fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. A bit of foreshadowing between the lines. Please let me know what you think of their relationship now. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what may happen next. As always, till the next time. <strong>

**Reviews are Potter Marathons. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	17. Fate

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 16...<strong>_

_Hermione huffed. "Are you going to stand there and yap about every word I ever said or are you going to kiss me?"_

_She met him half-way but found herself smiling when mid-way through the kiss he broke away with fits of laughter. _

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 17 – Fate.

* * *

><p>I do not believe in <strong>fate<strong> that falls on men however they act; but I do believe in **fate** that falls on them unless they act. **~ G.k Chesterton**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sight of blinding light tickling her eyes and the feeling of contentment warming her belly. She raised her arms above her head and stretched as she yawned. When satisfied with her body's response to the stretch, she scratched the back of her head as she looked around her room. She caught two heads sleeping away and as she looked around her bearings slightly baffled, the previous day's events came rushing back.<p>

'_Are you going to stand there and yap about every word I ever said or are you going to kiss me?'_

She barely managed to stifle her groan when she recalled her encounter with Malfoy last night. She smothered her face with her pillow as she tried to ignore the flashing images flickering in her head; from Malfoy's smirk and Chloe's interruption to their intimate snog which lasted far longer in her mind than in reality.

"Bollocks." She mumbled under her breath and ran a hand through her bed-driven locks as she recalled the way she was far too eager to have Malfoy's mouth over hers. I mean she was far past denying that she didn't like kissing Malfoy because she did. She liked kissing Malfoy; she didn't have to pull away with saliva or anything grotesque like that. No – there was no dislike. But there did come the shame. Bittersweet shame that washed over Hermione like a cold bucket of ice. And though it should have been because she had shared intimacy with her sworn enemy – it wasn't. It was because she let him take every ounce of control she was so proud of obtaining. Any coherent, sensible thought that had the Hermione Granger ring to it dissipated into nothingness. And what made the cherry on top of the guilt cake was the fact that she put no fight. She didn't tremble, writhe or argue to claim it back. She let his devilish aura of temptation lure her in and she hungrily gave into the forbidden fruit which was his mouth.

See the thing about Hermione was that she followed logic. She obeyed logic. In fact, she went along the seams of worshipping the world of logic. Logic kept her feet on the ground – especially around times where darkness seeped into every nook and cranny of a person's mind. Logic protected her from becoming desperate. But it took mere two and so weeks and she felt herself tip over the edge of insanity. And it was those days filled with nothing but cynical-tampered drawls, foggy planets of grey and nature-filled smells, when Hermione felt she was prepared to make the leap. It was those moments; when something that resembled a peace offering smile or just harmless signs of mockery and matching throes of passion-filled spats that Hermione lost all coordinate signs of reality. It was those silent slips of seconds, when hesitance seemed to seep in and question her about her morals and beliefs, did she realise she lost sight of logic.

Of course Hermione knew that it was completely natural for her to re-evaluate her actions and whatnot but what she also knew was borders. Limitations. She had reminded herself countless times when a spat had issued between her friends and herself, a limit that could not be crossed no matter what. It was simple. Rational. _Logical_. But now it seemed as if her knack of rule-breaking had failed her and she wasn't able to follow her own conscience.

She had always kept that wall up in case of situations similar to this –where she was forced to interact with someone like Malfoy. And she was satisfied to know, it had been working well; her mind void, tongue tied and lips pursed. Though at times it was difficult to keep herself in check, it was a very healthy, systematic order. But she didn't give him enough credit; he was there. Always there, waiting, lurking around the shadows of each corner; just loitering innocently until it was the right time to strike. And he would never miss a beat. To utter the exact words needed to set her off. To push her buttons into nothing but override. Of course, she fought back – if books had taught her something other than historical facts and connotations, it was to give all you had. She had fought back, word for word, spit for spit and fire with fire. And she hadn't deserved what she had hoped, other than the slight satisfaction that she had crumbled at least a portion of his pride and ego. What it did do, and she was far too late to notice, was that it inflamed the heat.

Fighting fire with fire only creates a bigger fire.

They still argued. Over little things or large. An argument was an argument in the end. But she had long gone ignored their petty words of disdain; no, what drew Hermione's thoughts was what it created. She soon began to listen to Alexis' mutterings sometimes after she walked out of her spats with Malfoy, and she realised that all it did was emphasise on their passion. Their harmless caresses or brushes of finger against finger just postponed what was soon to come. Or what was bottled up and sheltered away from a more special occasion.

Maybe it was her wishful thinking; maybe it was her silly foolish little mind thinking that perhaps there was redemption to be found in Malfoy. It was typical and so fucking cliché that even she winced at the thought; but she now saw it. A glimpse into what Dumbledore saw at the tower that night. His soul was bruised, fractured and dented. It was pierced with darkness and shadowed with obscurity. But it remained whole. His soul remained intact but barely – hanging on a white thread which Hermione saw as chances. And as time wore on and the war began to heed quickly, the thread was thinning, losing strands one by one and before he would know it; there would be that last thin piece of material holding him up and it would all fall onto him to make the last decision. He had choices – many of it – to which he refused, ignored or avoided. And it would come to the final stand. And her stomach churned at the thought of how he may deal with that thought. It would come to that. The end.

_He's Draco around you. Not Malfoy..._

She was ordinary. He was extraordinary.

See the thing was; she knew he was trying. She had stolen enough glances to catch a bit of information here and there. He was struggling too – that she noticed a lot. But it really nerved her to no end when both Alexis and Blaise pestered the both of them about their relationship; as if it wasn't complicated enough. See Zabini was far too optimistic about this; and Alexis didn't understand. They didn't want this – they didn't want the hassle or the consequence. And it was that stopping them from exploring much further and Hermione knew that.

And Malfoy's jealous self proved that. When she figured out he was jealous, the obvious thrill ran down her core but also dread and anger. He couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed to do that. Because if he was jealous then it meant that this meant something; and they both had agreed that this was a pathetic whim. And when he lied; she accepted it. Because if he revealed why or what was going in his head at that moment than it would blow everything and nothing could go back to the way it was. And Hermione sorely wished for everything to stay as it was. And she didn't want his envy to support her theory of the possibility of falling for someone who could make everything feel so damned wrong yet make _you_ feel so right.

And then the painful question came hurtling towards her, like a boomerang. Hard enough to hit her and cause a dent in her skull. Wasn't her first impulse upon becoming his pseudo-girlfriend was to push him away no matter how hard he tried to get under her skin? Wasn't she bound and determined to not feel anything?

Except the only times she had managed to laugh let alone smile in the past weeks had been in his company. When he was with her, she would able to forget the lure of war surrounding them for more than five minutes. And when she would talk to him, she could feel it – feel that magic pulse around them and it was a spark.

And that's when Hermione became determined not to over-think just as he suggested so. Because thinking bloody things like _that_ got her nowhere.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was woken up by the sound of someone trodding down the stairs and after muttering blasphemies, he realised sleep wasn't going to beckon him again. With a sigh and a groan, he sat up, stretched, scratched the back of his head and walked out of his room. He then proceeded to go straight down the stairs – following the <em>bloody idiot<em> who woke him up from his sleep and ignored the inkling feeling of a certain bushy-haired witch being the said culprit.

It was rare times like this when Draco was glad he was right.

She was there with her morning tresses tamed into ringlets, tied loosely at the nape of her neck revealing the right amount of skin of her neck as she stretched above her to collect some ingredients from the cupboards; the soft material of her white skirt fluttering teasingly between the cleavages of her legs.

An enduring smirk rose to his lips as he watched his witch fumble around the kitchen cupboards, humming herself a tune as she turned on the cooker. He leant against the frame of the door, allowing her ignorance to run its course and his presence, unknown, to loiter as he pleased himself by watching her. It wasn't in his character to do so – wait patiently and just watch – but when it fell upon her, he would somehow make an exception. He knew it was the lust-tainted hormones that painstakingly shot cupids arrow in his head that made him think of such. Or maybe it wasn't. But all in all, he found an exception for many things when it resorted to her. He got under her skin; she got under his. She felt like murdering him, he felt like snogging her into the abyss. They were like fire and ice. Ying and Yang.

And in time, he would soon realise he liked it like that.

Her aroma tickled his nose and brought him back to the kitchen where her hums began to grow louder. The sound entertained his ears delightfully and her scent bathed around his personal space, too intoxicating to be breathed in. Comparatively, she was a drug and he was exposed. And he wanted more. It smelt like everything he would mix in a bowl and have for dessert; of summer strawberries burnt into her skin and the rich scent of jasmine on her curls mixed with spiced custard. Granger was the quintessence of heaven.

His eyes fell back on her petite form and his smirk deepened into something more roguish. "Well what do we have here?" Hermione whipped around, a gasp playing around her lips. "Do my eyes deceive me?" He smirked when her eyes narrowed at his implication and he sauntered in, folding his arms. "Hermione Granger is awake."

She caught what he was referring to and shot him a scowl. "It's eight in the morning; it's too early for you to be a prat."

"What, no Good morning?" He placed a hand dramatically over his heart and Hermione rolled her eyes. "That really splintered my soul Granger."

"Normally I'd question how badly your soul is bruised today but I distinctly remember one conversation where we agreed that you none."

He shot her a sneer. "Funny." He remarked. "Real funny."

It was Hermione's turn to place a hand on her heart. "Oh Malfoy, you're lack in joining me for a good old morning joke, wounds me." He pulled a face at her and she laughed. "Don't give me that face; this wouldn't have happened if you didn't attack my priorities on welcoming you with a 'good morning'." When he held an expression where it just said '_it is your fault regardless'_, she continued. "Well I didn't see you startling me with a warming welcome."

"Salazar's left buttocks Granger; have you even realised who's been living with you for the past three weeks?"

At this Hermione sniffed and began to butter some toast. "There's nothing wrong with being optimistic."

"No you're just foolish." At this she shot him a scowl over her shoulder. "Oh even you can admit how confident you are in looking for the good in someone." When she said nothing but continue to butter several pieces of toast, he continued. "Old habits die hard Granger; they don't just disappear on a whim."

"Toast Malfoy?" At this she pivoted on her heel and thrust a plate full of buttered toast under his nose. She wasn't meeting his gaze and he rolled his eyes, blaming her swings of mood on her once-a-months. When she began to move away from him, he grabbed on hold of her wrist and tugged. She was pressed flush against him and she gasped, suddenly feeling weak.

His eyes were suddenly lighter, and she could make out about twenty different shades of grey, weaving in and out in his iris and if she had more time, she'd bet she could've found a map. A map to figuring out this strange enigma that just drew her in rather than spat her out. "Is this how it's going to go?" He questioned and his breath was hot over her face and she felt her lashes flutter in response but she stared straight back at him, her eyes wide and confused. "One gets annoyed with the other and walks away."

"I wasn't walking away." Muttered Hermione in response and gave an experimental tug on her wrist to see if it was loose enough to escape. It wasn't and for her slip, he tightened his fingers around it. "And is this how it's going to end then?" Hermione retorted. "With you manhandling me for answers?"

He smirked and something glinted in his eye – too quick for her to calculate. "If I recall, it was always you who managed to gain the upper-hand in manhandling."

"I did no such –"

"Yes and the continuous red hand print on my face indicates otherwise."

At this Hermione grinned sweetly at him. "You'll live." She remarked. "And I think it gives you a refreshing look Malfoy." He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded. "It's true – it makes you look more human. You know – especially not having a –" Her voice trailed off in a whisper and she looked around them for dramatic effect before she spoke again, "_soul_."

His look was so dry that she swore the whole kitchen crackled with the aridness of it. "You know what else gives me a refreshing look?" And then that mischievous glint grew in the pupil of his eyes – she saw it grow. From the distant, flat black, to know blooming like those orchids she saw on documentary – blooming until it opened and almost sparkled. And dear Merlin – that voice, low and hoarse which rumbled in his chest she could practically feel the reverberations emit off him in thick, gloopy waves

And then he tugged her closer (if it was humanely possible at this point) and she saw him bend down; his lips tugging at the corners. And she was meeting half-way, her mind set and her eyes close to slipping shut. He had dropped pressure off her wrist and she used it to her advantage. He could feel her breath tickling his cheek but before they could seal his words, she stepped back.

"I'm not doing this right now." She groaned and his brows rose in confusion (and if he may admit; disappointment). When she caught his look, she shot him a bared look. "Go put a bloody shirt on Malfoy."

He looked down at himself before back at her serious expression and promptly began to laugh. He laughed so hard that Hermione, who wouldn't have minded just standing to admire this rare occasion, merely scowled at his amusement. When he stopped and caught her dark sneer, he shot her a lewd smirk. "Bloody hell Granger, how much _more_ of a prude can you get?"

"I'm not snogging you while you're half naked." She pointed out scathingly. When she caught the signs of amusement brightening up his features again, she raised a warning finger up at him in response and waggled it whilst speaking; "What if my father came down right this instance and saw," she couldn't finish and began making vivid hang gestures in her incredulity. "You like this!"

Malfoy merely licked his teeth as he leant against the counter with his hips. "Just tell him you were checking for nargles." He mused with a bored expression.

Her face shuttered before it turned stony. "Don't be ridiculous Malfoy. There are no such things as Nargles." Her annoyance at his words irritated him and he shot her a serious look. Her eyes widened at his seriousness and Hermione spluttered. "They're not real Malfoy; there's no real evidence to support this blasted theory on –"

"I don't understand how you manage to get under Potter's pathetic attempts at saving the world when you can barely listen to a word anyone says." His words were filled with aridity and she scowled. "Nargles are _real_." When she made a sound of protest, he raised his fingers. "I know the Malfoy library like the back of my hand Granger – I've read every source of evidence there is to know about it and I'm pretty sure there is such a thing as Nargles."

"It's ridiculous and not even logical."

"Well I can pull a similar argument about you –" He stopped short and gawked at her. "You know this growling business of yours is seriously a turn off." She was glaring at him, darkly and he just rolled his eyes as he reached behind her and took her glass of orange juice. She didn't even so much as say a word when he took a rather generous sip of her beverage. "You trying to burn holes through my skull isn't helping your case either."

"Nargles aren't real."

"Oh bloody hell here we go." He muttered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Granger," he looked at her and shot her a serious look, "don't be petulant and just for once in your life admit that you're wrong."

"I'm not admitting to anything besides the fact that Nargles aren't real."

"I seriously don't understand how the fuck Pot-head and Weasel-bee have managed with you for six years." He was irritated now and she bristled. "You're a menace when you find someone actually intellectual enough to have a conversation with." He stole another gulp of her drink and watched her through the rim of the glass. And just for his own personal amusement, he continued. "And you're bossy which doesn't help at all –"

"I am not _bossy_ Malfoy –"

"– Not to mention how much you nag –"

"– You great blonde oaf – I do _not_ nag! –"

"– Of course you don't."

She didn't even realise they had moved until his nose was brushing against hers and she could feel his arms brushing against hers as he trapped her between the counter with his body. When she looked up at him, she could see his jaws were clenched as if preventing himself from laughing.

And it was true; it was having a hard time deciding between spitting out the usual cocky remarks and kissing her like a madman. And he guessed his intention lay in the latter as he caught her watching his lips with sudden interest. But then the blood ran back to her face and his amusement returned. "You're blushing." He stated. "_Again_."

"You're half-naked may I remind you." She muttered. "_Again_."

"You've seen me like this before." Draco cajoled with a small smirk. "Come on Granger," he implored in a light tone. "We're both adults here; aren't we?" His tone was encouraging and she slowly lifted her gaze to observe him. He had that typical seeker physique; with strong arms and subtle yet athletics bumps and dips to his frame. She refused to glimpse lower than his navel and when she lifted to catch his gaze, she willed indifference to be schooled in the irises. His breath was hot and cool at the same time over her face and her lashes fluttered at the feeling. "Something bothering you Granger?"

At this her eyes snapped open and she gave a mighty push on his chest. He willed and moved, laughing as she moved away from him, mortified. "Sod off!" But then the amusement dropped from his face – faster than she expected and the only thing that schooled his features was horror mixed with disgust.

"Potter?" There was no venom in his usual accustomed tone to Harry, only confusion and slight mortification.

"What – Harry?" Hermione echoed. "Malfoy where did Harry –"

Only when he moved his eyes to meet hers, did she realise he wasn't looking at her. "No." He shook his head, raising a hand and pointing towards the open kitchen door. "Potter." He repeated. She followed his line of sight but found nothing. She turned around with a scowl on her face when she didn't catch the familiar sight of ravenous jet black hair. When he caught her look, he shook his head, grabbed her by the arm and pointed through the door. "Look." And this time she did. And through the gap between the kitchen and living room – there. In the fireplace; a head was peering out.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in surprise. She shook off Draco's grip on her; the confusion, excitement and dread already stirring up in the cauldron what she called her stomach. She began to rush off out the door but stopped when her hand brushed the door. She pivoted on the spot to face the blonde who still held his look of disbelief but nonetheless managed to raise a bored brow at her sudden halt.

"Stay." She commanded, enunciating the world slowly and carefully.

He blinked. "Woof."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are ridiculous enough to pull off a stunt like this Harry Potter!"<p>

Where Harry would have usually responded with a sarcastic remark, Hermione was only entertained with his solemn expression and defeated eyes. Through the ashes and glowing amber, she couldn't make out the green in his eyes or the youth in his features besides exhaustion. "There's not much time Hermione." And Hermione ached at his rushed tone. There wasn't even a chance for short talk. "Everyone is fine, before you ask." She nodded fervently, dismissing the twinge in her gut when she thought of Ron and Ginny and the Weasleys and the Order.

She shook her head; '_Focus Hermione'_ she chanted in her head.

Then she watched as Harry's expression from solemn moved to distraught within seconds and even through the hard coals of wood, she was able to make out the unruly mop of hair that never managed to sit. "Harry, what's happened? What do you know?"

His words were strained as if controlling himself from overflowing every single detail he knew – but Hermione knew better. He didn't want to have the conversation then. Kneeling across the fireplace with time ticking away. He didn't want to burden her with his own emotional input to every situation without her physically being there to reassure him with her facts and information. And Hermione felt her mind slip a bit and her heart and brain met each other for a heartbeat. And she felt longing hit her gut with such a strong force; she had to gulp hard at the lump in her throat to prevent any suspicion on Harry's part.

"The ministry has been infiltrated according to Bill's findings and there keeping a very close eye on apparition and the Floo Network." Hermione's eyes widened at the news but kept silent and nodded. "All Muggleborn employees have been fired or held captive under Thicknesse's commands."

"Pius Thicknesse?"

"The very one." When Hermione implored with her eyes for more, he didn't disappoint. "He's been appointed the new Minister of Magic ever since Scrimgeour was murdered." Hermione's lips twitched at the detached tone Harry held at this information but nodded nonetheless in silence.

"Who else?" She whispered. Harry's eyes held the grief and she knew the blows were much harder for him. Days go by and wizards and witches were dropping one by one and each was a punch to Harry's stamina and determination to ending this whole fiasco. "Who else Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione." And he seemed frustrated with himself at his lack of extensive knowledge on this matter. "I don't bloody know." But it quickly eased and morphed into alarm. He was staring straight at Hermione know with such solemnity that Hermione knew that the burning colours wouldn't have stopped her from seeing the green in Harry's eyes. "But Hermione if there's one thing that we do know is that Muggleborns aren't only being targeted."

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a quick breath in. "Muggles?" She breathed and Harry nodded. He looked deep into Hermione's whiskey-coloured eyes – the same eyes that managed to convey every reassurance he ever needed. But they were shocked at this revelation but it only took her three seconds to recover before her eyes were darker with another stony layer. He hadn't lost his Hermione just yet. "Is this –?"

"There's more." Harry cut off with a quick jerk of his head. Hermione pursed her lips at more bad news but nodded nonetheless. "Remember last year, and my theory on Malfoy being a Deatheater…" At the mere name of Malfoy, Hermione's stomach gave a deep lurch and she felt her hands gripping hard on her living room rug to stop herself from giving herself away. But Harry was speaking – as if he was looking right through her and just deep into his thoughts and ideas.

"Harry." Hermione cut off and her tone was sharp and filled with an edge. She was tense and she hoped Harry couldn't make out the strain lines around her eyes. "This is ridiculous. You can't still be worrying yourself over this – you've got more important things to worry about –"

"Just hear me out." And Harry's voice was so filled with earnestness that Hermione stopped in her protest to look at him with dread. "Just hear me out Hermione." He repeated. Then he took a deep breath and broke the news. "It's been confirmed. He's a Deatheater."

Hermione automatically shook her head, not even digesting his words systematically through her head. Ever since the slip up, her mind was ajar and everything was jumbled and she felt herself trip over different thoughts and she felt everything beginning to get hazy. "Stop it Harry. What would Voldemort want with a seventeen year old for?"

But Harry's eyes were filled with his own defeat. "I would very much like to believe that too Hermione." And his voice was raw and hoarse – it felt like a million miles away but there was also steely honesty and coldness. "But it's been confirmed. The news hit us two days ago."

"Well it's not as if you walked into their Headquarters and demanded to see the mark on his arm in the flesh now did you?" Hermione huffed. "That's a rumour. And if you wish," at this she lowered her tone, all the while glancing at the kitchen door, "I'll add this to the research on Horcruxes."

He shook his head. "No – it's not necessary because I told you –"

"It's just extra homework Harry." Hermione implored. "I don't believe for a second that Malfoy would stoop low enough to be one of them Harry. He grew up with us."

"It's precisely that reason why I believe he would."

* * *

><p>After her hurried goodbye to Harry when she heard a commotion in the kitchen, she stood up, brushed her dress and cleared away the signs of emotional distress. She then walked in the kitchen and proceeded to act as normal as possible – though just a bit quieter than the norm. She pretended that she didn't catch Malfoy staring at her from when she entered to when she left to go and have a moment to herself.<p>

"Draco was staring at you all throughout breakfast you know."

"Well Chloe was there."

"Yes but it was rather unnerving. And there was no expression in those startling eyes of his besides soberness." When Hermione grunted a noncommittal response, Alexis paused in her work of brushing the tangles in her hair and caught Hermione's eye through the dressing table mirror. "Hermione are you alright?" She questioned.

Hermione puckered up a smile and nodded. "Fine – why do you ask?"

"Well Draco's behaviour wasn't the only one that was odd." She then shot her a pointed look. "You were uncharacteristically quiet Hermione."

"Might have eaten something wrong this morning then." Lied Hermione. It was becoming far too easy for her liking. Lying. It had ventured into foreign territory but managed to make itself home and settle as part of her and she didn't like it.

But Alexis didn't drop the matter. Once she had finished tying her hair into a ponytail, she turned around and straddled the chair and laid her chin on her hands. "Hermione?" She said in a more conversational tone. Hermione looked up and smiled. "You know you don't have to stop yourself from telling me things – even if you think they may dash my hopes."

At this Hermione laughed, catching her Malfoy relationship reference. "You know Alexis that you'd be the first I'd run to whenever the ferret is concerned." And Alexis smiled when she saw Hermione grinning at her in amusement again.

Her smile then quirked and dropped and she was staring at Hermione apprehensively before she spoke, loud and clear. "So what did he say then – now that we got that out of the way?"

Hermione's brows furrowed together and she shot Alexis a _'nice one but it's not going to work' _look. "I didn't mention anything about Malfoy saying anything Alexis."

"Fine." Countered Alexis coolly. "What did he do then?" She corrected and at this Hermione faltered in her response as if Alexis' rephrasing actually meant something.

And when she looked at Alexis with confusion (that normally was never there because Hermione always had answers) and something close to distress, Alexis knew something definitely was up but it was at a stage where Hermione was trying to solve it out herself. "I – I'm not sure." When she caught Alexis' widened expression and imploring features, she shrugged with her left shoulder. "I don't get it either."

* * *

><p>A sound half-way between a groan and a sigh escaped the slightly breathless mouth from the tanned wizard, as he clumsily fell on his bed, having just escaped the intrusion of his friend. Non-verbally sealing the door he had left open and making sure to lock it in case of further interferences. Shuffling himself so he could feel the least bit comfortable despite the churning prick of distress, he let out another sigh (though this, far stretched and scratchy) as he heard the mattress groan down at his sudden force of weight.<p>

Blaise sat on his bed in his shared room, emitting puffs of exhausted breaths as he strained his ears to hear the barely audible voices of Draco and Alexis, clipping his lids shut as if to fly himself away from the distraction. Breathing in a shaky gulp of air, he created a strangled cry of what seemed to be in a pleading tone, as he dropped his robotic mind into the cupped palms of his toffee-tinted hands. After days of reckless thinking, moments of thick denial and words of beseech he had finally resigned to the mind-consuming truth.

He had _finally_ given up.

Now, before you could jump to conclusions and accusations of what was the real reason behind Blaise Zabini's sudden acquiescence, you must be informed of the slight bump on the road to acknowledgement. Blaise Zabini, like his albino friend, was sorted into Slytherin house. A label it may be, but certain attributes had been brought into their little mind of pureblood mania, therefore permanently attaching themselves to the characteristics of one that made us human. In simpler words, Blaise Zabini was a stubborn man.

Not like his Slytherin classmate and friend, Draco Malfoy, heck no. If anyone could have been more stubborn than the young Malfoy, than they certainly had to be introduced to the Italian wizard; sadly none had been commenced to him and Malfoy was the only person Blaise knew to be stubborn. He, Blaise, himself knew that he wasn't the only being that knew of his friend's attribute; in fact many around their school knew of the wizard due to his cold attitude and his stubbornness to drive one completely insane. To put the description short, Draco Malfoy was a _very_ stubborn man.

Blaise was a level below the road to thick obstinacy. But either way, the Italian knew himself to hold onto the thing he most loyally thought was right; and/or was the simplest logical thing. So naturally, when it came upon the subject that he (as a Slytherin) _thought_ was impossible, it was the reasonable thing at the time; to simply deny it. But every human – wizard or muggle – has that sane but annoying conscience at the back of their mind that disagrees with whatever their decision comes to be. And he (Blaise) guessed, that was why everyone hated _that_ portion of their conscience. And when that bothersome ethic spoke quietly yet clearly in the Italian's mind that it wasn't simply impossible but humanely _possible_, made the obvious flicker of doubt penetrate his mind as well as the guttural feeling of choking his conscience till he stained a vivid shade of blue.

Days after, Blaise could still remember when the feeling actually hit him that it may have been the slightest bit promising. That slip up of worry that he shouldn't have felt, but did, that spread across his form like lava running down the mountain slope of a volcano. Hot and dangerous. The wizard had felt his share of worrying moments. When Draco was starving himself ill under the pressure of his task last year or when his father was under threat of their master; even when his baby sister had somehow gotten away from his sight, the worry was there. Stinging his heart into oblivion.

And he had somehow, during those moments, taken in the symptoms of worry.

The slight perspiration that formed at the base of his forehead, nape of his neck and cup of his palm. The frenzied glances around his bearings. The short of breath that then morphed into hysterical pants. The sense of dread that would cloud around his sight. However after the meeting he unfortunately had to endure with Junior Malfoy, nothing could prickle away the worry that soon filled him. But what would replace one third of the feeling was the guttural fear of not recognizing the correct symptoms of the anxiousness that caused him to feel insecure the night. And throughout the silent moments he had somehow stolen he surged within himself to find just the slightest familiar of emotion that could've helped him understand the swirling feeling within him.

Nothing.

Now, recalling over back at the moment, he cursed himself at the stupidity of the loss of knowledge. It was obvious. The hint of protectiveness that stirred within the worry. The guilt of having to keep one last secret between them. The dread of what would to happen in the near future. And the finishing sprinkle of fear. Fear of the abrupt pull of feelings that he had no intention of experiencing and hated to have to go through it. Blaise was no Draco. Whilst his pale friend would accommodate the outer shed of his layer as somewhat a person who appeared to have no fear – Blaise wouldn't let himself overcome a thing every being felt. It was human. Everyone felt it. Everyone had it. Unlike Draco who knew his fears but what avoid it by running away, Blaise would soon come to accept what fate had lied in store for him.

And the fear of what was possible in a broken soul such as his had been unleashed over his friend, who was trying to close down any relation that could have kept him and a certain witch once again, bound together. Bound together _or_ parted for the rest of their adolescent lives.

_If _I_ had mentioned this to you a week ago, you wouldn't have hesitated in punching me, but now, it's apparently the other way round?" _

He flinched silently as he recalled his friend's curt yet harsh words hit him with confusion and anger. Though he wasn't the best in recognizing when one would be smitten with another; but years of knowing the Malfoy had paid one fifth of its price. Over the years, despite the many concealed masks Draco would place over his true identity, they were soon proved worthless as Blaise began to read him as a book. Mind you, there were the occasional days where nothing but stony postures and cold glares were all he would receive; but he knew the better end of his blonde companion's wand.

He knew his friend was by a level, _hurt_, that they were somehow forced to steer out information from the witch that he was besotted with; and it was his fault that the order was firmly placed. But at the time, it seemed like the best idea. Not to Draco Malfoy, it didn't.

_"What the fuck's wrong with you Zabini?"_

It was a never ending story of guilt and lies. His friend's words spun his mind into nothing but robotic loss. It was true. If Draco had mentioned anything about getting information out of Hermione for their sake of lives, he _would_ have sent his friend flying to the next century. But it all fell back into what _was_ expected of him; and what _fate_ expected of him.

That day. Their thirteenth day in of their summer break in Granger's home. Blaise found himself admitting that he was a selfish cruel wizard albeit a confused one. That day did nothing but question himself of his serious priorities. And when Blaise had found himself staring at the ceiling for straight four hours when the residence of the inn they were fortunate to stay at, had fallen asleep, Blaise found himself considering the possibility that he once ridiculed with Malfoy. Now the next morning after _that_ certain day, which held the consistent bad luck string of events, Blaise had found himself falling into the pit of denial. After all, he had considered the thought. And after silent days of observing and noting any strange differences did he then fall into the only thing that could help him stray elsewhere.

Fate had a strange way in meddling with things that ought not to have been meddled with in the first place.

Whether you're in a relationship or not (instead, interested in being with someone) denial is the worst stage; in Blaise' opinion. Furthermore on his thoughts of contradiction, the hazard of the defence would only be triggered when one would be a centimetre's length away from approaching and settling down the feeling of affection and attraction. Something Blaise found himself surprised at when Draco, by some miracle, had overcome that shade of challenge, to accept it and move forward to the next step. And Blaise couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.

The easiest of obstacles had been exceeded. But that was the _easiest_ bit. When the moment – _if_ the moment ever came to Draco like it had to Blaise, the Italian couldn't help but wonder how deep his friend would dive in for any source of wrong in the right. "Wish you good luck mate." Blaise murmured the toast to his friend despite him being absent from his words encouragement.

As several humourless chuckles filled the room, Blaise leant his head against the frame of his bed, head lolling to the side as his gaze came to fell on Draco's neatly made bed. As he let his exhausted mind wonder, his eyes seemed to have a life of their own. His lids fluttered shut and all he was met with was a dark screen that left everything to the imagination. And his starstruck wonder, allowed colour to be sprayed. It began with the creamy flow of a petite neck that slandered curvaceously swan-like followed by the smallest of chins that dented at the base slightly.

Unconsciously, a smile would graze Blaise' lips.

Then the first of bright colours; a sheer pink would fill the back of his lids, that would then form into a wide smile revealing dainty pearls of teeth with an edge of gap that filled itself between. His breathing became laboured. A small pointed nose that would fall in the cutest of ways, high yet rounded with flesh, cheekbones followed with long blonde lashes that curled naturally to frame the blue of the crystals that winked at him beseechingly. His heart constricted too painfully for him to bear. And the last that would finish the portrait; the dirty blonde hair that shone with its natural sheen revealing the curled tresses he came to cherish. Feeling the familiar feeling of a pleasant shiver wash over him, the Italian let his tense shoulder slump down in (what he would normally hate to commit) defeat.

At that moment, where his breath had lost its sequenced pattern and his form did nothing to rid of the tension, Blaise felt like Draco. Suffocated. Pulling on the collar of his shirt, Blaise took in a deep breath feeling the isolation of what he was experiencing, strangle him in the heat. He managed to pick out the odd bits and bobs of what his wizard friend was feeling; after all, it was blaintly written over his features. What he felt, was what Draco felt, but on a completely different level. Several stages ahead, actually. While his blonde-haired comrade was over-thinking on what he thought a certain curly-haired witch really was to him. The dark-skinned Italian _knew_ what his bibulous blonde girlfriend was to him. And the crazed, insane thought slipped in his mind; he wondered what Draco would be like in his shoes? Yet another mirthless laugh echoed off the walls of his given room. Salazar forgive! Despite the amusement of the circumstance, Blaise knew Draco wouldn't hesitate to jump off the astronomy tower by then. That or he would be drowning himself in denial. But it all came down to _if_ fate would be fastidious enough to put Drake in his position. Knowing he would instantaneously figure out what his friend would be going through, he frowned upon the realisation that his stubborn friend wouldn't know a hair on what _he_ would be going through and acknowledge it as his prissy moment.

That or a bitch-fit.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and let out a quiet whine. _Prissy moment? _It rather indicated the slight thought of a girl suffering through her once a month's. Throwing his hand down his face, he hit his head non-the-gently against the bed frame as he glanced at the wall oppose him, his thoughts swimming away to the tank of treacherous thoughts he had painstakingly hoped to avoid. It was just a little over five months that he had come to find her. Four of those months, their contact shared through ink-kissed pages and the rest, were nothing but startled dinners and days of nothing but reckless flirting and dressing-up as very bad cupids. He didn't disapprove of their relationship (of course not!), in fact he had come to adore every single second he had with his muggle girlfriend. But it more over the fact that he had a mere two weeks of getting to see her bubbly personality through the haunted eyes and not on the usual predicaments on paper that made him question everything. It made him doubt his actions. It certainly was hard to mull over.

He knew he was being foolish as he continued placing his friend in his current situation, but it made his predicament the slightest better compared to what Draco would have done. Merlin help him! Blaise felt himself slightly blanch at the possibility of Draco being stuck in his position. The denial would be thick, suffocating any who would be in 5 metres of contact, and would last for months before confrontation would take place and a couple of broken doors would seem to fit in place before the deceitful truth would cross his stubborn mind.

And then the guilt came running down once again. He, Blaise, never intended to come across as such a...a _Slytherin_, but it was the defence mechanism he had that worked well to shut down any other irrelevant thoughts to corrupt his mind. Needless to say, it didn't work for much long. His head rolled to his left, towards the door in which the voices of Chloe and Alexis arguing being to detrude into his room. His frown would fall at the edges as he heard his girlfriend's voice reverberate through the small gaps. Then, Hermione's would soon fall in. Any traces of smile of hearing his girlfriend argue hotly fell as the brunette's voice shackled his ear nerves with pressurizing thoughts to mull over. His brows furrowed in deep concentration as he began to inspect the curly-haired witch through what memory he had of her. She certainly was one complication on the road. But Blaise would find himself agreeing that it was the best thing; especially if it concerned a certain blonde wizard. His conversation with her the previous evening fled back and he chewed the inside of his mouth as he tried to find the subtle hints she tried not to let out.

_'He's tolerable'...'I think there's more to the ferret than it meets the eye'...'Malfoy and I are different. There's nothing there to fuse. You're just playing with pebbles instead of rock'._

Her words fumbled over his mind clumsily and he closed his eyes to stop the abrupt dizziness that fell on his mind. He knew it was a sore subject to be brought up in front of the two, but it was necessary for either to understand the jumble of emotions that would weigh them down in confusion. Otherwise they would have continued staying in the shadows of denial. The Gryffindor bookworm liked the Slytherin arsehole. Granger actually liked him.

It would be a huge understatement if Blaise had found that as a surprise. For it wasn't the news you would hear on a normal day, but Blaise knew they were anything but _normal_. And so, he had encouraged it through silent observing and mentally cursed or congratulated his friend when the brochure of Granger would pop up. It started, in Blaise' opinion, that day in which the string of certain events lead to Draco receiving a blow at the end of Hermione Granger's fury. And Blaise held no remorse of regret from thinking that the young Malfoy deserved it; for he did. He had watched his blonde friend with the brooding eyes he had come to conceal, perking up in interest as the bookworm would pass their way or be mentioned in a conversation. He disliked her. Very much. No one could have every denied that. But perhaps it was the years of friendship and getting to know Malfoy that probably revealed the silent secret or maybe just fate seemed to be favouring him with luck; either way, he had on occasions seen the twinkle of wonder that glimmered hope in his friend's icy grey eyes.

And at that time, he knew it was futile and out of his own hands to somehow place the sudden gap of interest in the witch' mind, but he couldn't help but despise the girl himself. Not for her brains, or beauty, or even wealth; it was her ignorance to what she could achieve. It was her unawareness that she would be able to fix the broken of souls and bring back the life in one, which Blaise knew to be, long deceased. And it was that glimmer of hope he held for his friend's conscience that he praised or in other words _encouraged_ the witch to think otherwise than the expected reaction when Malfoy would be mentioned. But it would always fall onto what fate lay in store for them.

Many disapproved on Blaise' loyal belief to fate. For it was reckless for humans to fall for the way of Fate and Destiny. But the Italian was a firm believer and nothing would stop his trek of thoughts when a hiccup would occur in the moments of silence. He went as far to think that the future was already set for them. And in a way, many would haughtily agree with the wizard. He and Draco were meant to go through this war. Potter, Weasley and Granger were meant to become friends. Some, their fate was set for them to die at a tender age. And for other's it was for death's to concur once they've seen the world die before their own eyes.

For Draco Malfoy, it was to be brought up in a prejudiced family where the consequences of his actions weren't the usual light spanking. It was to grow up battling the expected chauvinism and what his views were laid before him. It was to jump through every obstacle to catch his father's attention; to make him feel proud, just the _once_. It was to have the _lovely_ opportunity to be stuck in a relationship with a girl he had once despised. It was maybe to be able to find his lost self amidst the war that loomed across his shadow. It was preferably to unlock the feelings he had stored away safely in the many layers Blaise had come to lose count of. It was become the _Draco_ Malfoy and not Draco _Malfoy_.

For Hermione Granger, it was to the chance of luck to be born with magical blood. It was the chance to put the strength of sorcery into her work. It was to pour herself into the world of common logic to prove her worthiness of being able to hold such a responsibility. It was to prove that she wasn't inferior to certain wizards. It was having the unfortunate possibility of having two Slytherin classmates pop over into her house for a friendly month of nothing but arguments, teasing and boxes of drama to be unfolded. It was for her find something – _someone_ – that could revel with her passion.

For Alexis Carter, it was to lose her brother at a tender age to the angels heavenward. It was to meet _the_ Hermione Granger and bestow herself with a loyal friendship. It was to suffer through immense Dyslexia and overcome the fear with the determination he knew she would have caught off her witch friend. It was the chance to date many guys before he was in store for her. It was to learn of another via mail in which she realised to appreciate the advantages of having a pen-boyfriend. It was to put those words into actions as she caught herself meeting the boy for the holidays.

For himself, it would have to be the child of a bastard. It was to befriend a Malfoy in which nothing but two similar worlds would have collided. It was to share much different views of what blood really meant and stand before what was right despite his cowardly friend. It was to have his mother flee as soon as the announcement of war being declared hit her ears. It was to catch the last of his sister's pleads to read her one last story. It was to stay over the brightest witch of her age – Hermione Granger's – house for the summer. And to have the fortunate privilege to meet Alexis Carter. It was the grasping chance to fall in love. And as Blaise leant his head against the bed frame once again, the first of many content smiles flitted across his Italian features. _Yes_. He would think with the broadening of smiles.

Fate works in silly ways.

* * *

><p>Clumsily, she turned on the faucet and let her pounding fingers numb under the cold water. Her actions were all jerks now – as if it actually took her the process of thinking before doing so. With distorted she cupped her hands and allowed the water fill to the brim before she splashed it over her stricken features. Her knuckles were white from gripping the side of the faucet as if it were the only dependable thing that held her up at that moment. But the shock of it all was too much and Hermione felt her knees buckle beneath her and she half knelt before the sink, her head resting against the edge of the sink. The curls that normally framed her face were now damp and stuck around her face but Hermione couldn't care less.<p>

It just couldn't be true. But if it was; if Harry, just this once, turned out to be right about Malfoy then the stab that had already impaled itself in her heart would dig that final depth deeper before it would kill her. And not in the physical sense. It would change everything; and if the revelation of it didn't kill her, the guilt would. The guilt of sullying herself and lowering herself to actually meet the possible needs of Malfoy when he was just using her. When all he was doing is playing with everything she lay out for him just for information and a good rewarding laugh in the years to come. She could almost see him – a decade from now. Not aging the slightest; his lips pulled into that menacing smirk she had come to analysing – except it would be at her. And he would laugh. A distorted laugh that didn't mix well in her stomach; and he would be thinking about her. And not in the good sense. He would jeer and sneer and scoff at every stupid, naïve action she did here with him – and he would laugh himself into a sleeping stupor – the memory of toying with her heart before destroying it fresh in his mind.

And not even a thousand showers or baths or desperate scrubs would get rid of the stain he had implanted in her skin. Not a change of scenery or a new home would change his scent lingering on her clothes and in her tissues. It had nested there – _him_. He had nested there and now it was his territory and he would crash and destroy it as he pleased. Because he knew with him there with comfort or without him a wreckage, he's there to stay.

Malfoy was _not_ a Deatheater.

And the poor girl reduced herself to a shivering mess as she repeated those words in her head as a mantra.

And when Hermione finally had the nerve to straighten herself out – she stood up and looked squarely at her reflection in the mirror before her. She didn't so much as bat an eyelash as she took in the paleness of her skin or the red around her eyes. Nor her chapped lips chewed so deep she had cut open blood. Every glance, smirk, grin or drawl brought from him during the day did nothing to settle her qualms. Harry's words rang in her head every time she thought of him let alone look at him. And she should have been quick to half-incline with Harry – this was Malfoy. But she got more than a shedload than she expected in the past several weeks and it took just that to crumble any judgemental resolve she had for him.

It took two short sentences. And the doubt began to seep in. She didn't even think about this when she saw him outside her door that fateful day – she didn't think about Harry's continuous accusations. All which was ringing was how he had uttered the impossible and that he was the last Dumbledore saw of anyone before he was murdered. But oh dear Merlin, she liked him. She admitted her attraction to him – but he was like those Ancient Runes Riddle. Complicated and mysterious but not unsolvable. He was an enigma and all she wanted to do was figure out the Rubix cube he was.

But then her head whipped towards the not-locked bathroom door and she felt everything two-fold and increase in her body's chemistry. Her palms began to sweat and her breathing accelerated as she caught the familiar drawl of his voice. _'It's been confirmed. He's a Deatheater.'_

The words had long-gone weaved through every miniscule information in Hermione's head and was now eating popcorn as it waited for her next scene to unfold. She didn't take a second to think about anything besides Harry's words as she swung open the door; purpose etched determinedly on her features. The door opened with a mighty bang and she saw him startle at the abrupt noise. He opened his mouth as he caught her but it was lost as he watched her almost run into him in her haste as she began to claw at his clothes.

"Granger –" His voice was gruff and he was grunting as he struggled to keep calm hold of her. But for once, Hermione didn't want to be tamed or to be in control – she was carnivorous and she was brutal as she reached for Draco's left arm. "Salazar's balls Granger what the fuck?" His voice was tight as he struggled against her hold but his words were blurred and merged as one. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. The only focus was his arm. But he didn't get it. He still didn't get it and he was desperately trying to stop her from her maniacal actions.

When he realised she wouldn't stop, her pushed her against the wall with all her strength and after several moments of heavy struggling – on her part – her attempts at clawing at his arms lessened and she was panting heavily as she looked at him. Her voice was hoarse and croaky as if she had spent the last five minutes, screaming. "Is it true?" And he looked down at her if she had lost her mind.

"You've finally fucking lost it haven't you Granger? You barmy witch!"

"Is it true?" She ground out again with a growl and he looked down to find her shaking with rage. He could see the beginning of another attack and so quickly took her deflated form as an advantage and pinned her arms above her head, while placing his neck between hers to stop any fore-attacks in which the damage would be to his dearest bits. "Is it there?" She was hysterical – her voice a mixture between imploring and demanding.

"I won't tell you anything until you make sense you daft bint!" He growled in response and she snapped her eyes to meet his. And he swore he felt his posture falter when he caught the raw anger in her eyes. Granger never looked at him like that – even with their incessant arguments; there was never this much hate. But there it was; staring right through him, finding every dirty little secret he knew. "Granger just calm down and –"

"Malfoy please." And his mouth clamped shut when he caught the tears prickling around her eyes. Her energy was dropping fast and he felt himself get pushed on the rollercoaster that she was stupid enough to pay for. "I…Please goddamn it – Please just show me your arm."

But he stood there paralysed, his hold on her slackened as he stared at her imploring features. And she took the quick advantage of his shock to hastily pull back on his left sleeve. Her eyes widened and his jaw tensed but then she sagged against the wall and he stared down at her in apathy. The silence was deafening and when Hermione felt everything drain inside of her, only then did she look up. He was staring at her but he wasn't _looking_ at her.

And she took it as her cue to leave.

* * *

><p>"You're not serious."<p>

"Does it look like I'm bloody joking Zabini." The Italian could only stare at his blonde comrade in shock as his story unfolded in his head. In the silence that followed Draco's sarcastic response, he dissected what Malfoy told him and tried to find out something that would have caused a sudden reaction from her.

But before anything could be questioned or answered or pondered upon, Blaise started. "What the hell?" He suddenly exclaimed, shooting a puzzled look at his feet. Draco glanced down at where Blaise's gaze was directed and chuckled when he noticed Crookshanks pawing at his companion's leg. "What the hell is this?" He snapped trying to brush away the cat's claws with little success.

"Granger's pet." Draco answered, absently clicking his fingers and feeling slightly thrown off when the scruffy thing actually unlatched itself from Blaise' legs and made its way towards him. His bemused expression hardened when the half-kneazle jumped onto his lap with a loyal purr and began nuzzling at his arm.

Blaise eyed the animal with cold and wary eyes. "I've never even _seen_ the thing." He muttered. "Stupid bloody…"

But he trailed off as Hermione entered the kitchen and gave Draco a sceptical glance when she realised her beloved pet was curling on his lap. He didn't ignore the flush that rose on her cheeks when they acknowledged her presence. "Don't tell me you're actually starting to like Crookshanks?" Her voice was timid at first but by the end, she was her overbearingly confident self again.

"Hardly," countered Malfoy, purposely refusing to put his hands anywhere near the cat. "He was scratching Blaise."

"Oh sorry." Apologised Hermione, frowning when she noticed the small tears in his trousers. "He's not very good with strangers – Hang on." She sent him a dubious look. "You've been here two weeks, you can't have honestly –" When she caught Blaise' expecting expression, she shook her head and muttered; "Never mind." And turned away just as Alexis walked in.

"Woah." She did a double take. "Crookshanks like you?" She stared at the cat in disbelief.

Malfoy shot her a snotty look. "I am likeable." He sniffed.

"Hey, it just surprised me that all." Alexis shrugged. "It took the bloody thing two years before it was nice to me." At this, she shot Hermione an exasperated look and she rolled her eyes.

"You stood on his tail when you first met him." Retorted Hermione. "You initiated the dislike."

"Accidents happen."

"Cats aren't prone to know what an accident is Alex." Reminded Hermione as she laid a plate of biscuits in front of the boys. She reached over and scratched the feline in the back of his ear. "But he forgave you in the end."

But Alexis wasn't paying attention to the cat conversation anymore; her eyes were looking around, a frown set in place. "Hey, have you heard any news from Chloe lately?" She mused.

Hermione caught Draco's eye and looked away hurriedly. "Last night was the last I saw of her." She cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Her absence is just slightly off-putting." She turned to face Hermione. "You don't think she's plotting something do you?" At this, Hermione feigned nonchalance and tried her hardest not to glance over at Malfoy.

"This is Chloe Alexis. We're not in a Mission Impossible film." She laughed off and Alexis joined her after a minute.

"What the hell is that?" Blaise interjected with confused brows.

Alexis turned to him, her mouth parted in surprise. "Well that's another thing to our bucket list." She grinned. "We'll take you to watch Mission Impossible." When Blaise asked her of the date, she shrugged and said "Tomorrow?"

Hermione's brows rose up and Malfoy spoke. "You're rather eager."

"Well then Mr _I'll take my time_." Scoffed Alexis as she threw her hair over her shoulder and shot him a dubious look. "When would you like to watch it?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't answer and Alexis smiled in victory. She turned to Blaise for his response and he shrugged one-armed and shot her a small smirk. "I don't mind whenever. So long as I'm entertained."

At this, Alexis shot him a lewd grin and played with the lapels of his shirt. "Well what am I here for?" She said suggestively but was broken with mock retching noises.

Malfoy was holding his throat and was imitating a disgusted look as he shot Alexis a foul look. "Oh I'm sorry." He apologised though clearly didn't mean it.

Hermione, frowning at his manners placed her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "It would just take you to ruin any given moment Malfoy." He turned around, so he was straddling his chair and shot her a pointed stare and scoffed.

"If you call _that_ a moment." He retorted haughtily.

"Well what do you call that?" Argued Hermione. "Since you have been crowned the King of seduction."

He shot her a wicked smirk but for once, she wasn't fazed. "I'd call it Lame flirting for one." He answered and Alexis' tinkling laughter rung in the background. But Hermione paid no attention and she tilted her chin higher as she expected the mocking signs of an oncoming dispute.

"And what, you think _you_ have a better prospect at flirting?"

"Oh I don't _think_ I do, Granger." And his tone had dropped several tones lower and she felt her neck itch with the heat. "I know I do."

She narrowed her eyes at his mirthful grin and stroked her chin thoughtfully as she pretended to observe him. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't see it."

"It's because I don't bother wasting my irresistible charm on you." He dismissed with a flippant wave.

So you bother using your loser-ish charm on me?" Guffawed Hermione in retaliation.

"No." He shook his head. "No charm of the sorts." At this he sniffed and the grin that Hermione had lodged deep inside herself from the beginning of their banter, broke free.

"So just your normal arsehole of a personality?"

"Ditto."

And she fell laughing along with Alexis and Zabini. And she knew he was tense with their uncharacteristic response to their previous encounter – but when he caught her shoulders shaking in amusement and that smile being shot his way, his own lips betrayed him and began to wobble. And before they all knew it, they were all laughing.

And Blaise watched through the purple of his orbs, his somewhat companions laughing at something as silly as flirting and he felt something unfurl and fly away inside of him. Fate does work in crazy ways. Some, for the worst. And some for the best. And as he entered their own little world of amusement, he knew it was one of those rare few moments where fate had chosen to bestow a hint of happiness before them. And he thanked her for it.

Despite fate being a meddling bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>And let's be that meddling bitch and put Harry Potter into the mix. Things are beginning to get darker - just a warning - and tenser. I can't wait for you to read the next couple of chapters. They are filled with bittersweet Dramione encounters! Oh and now you know why Blaise was PMSing. He's in love. Thank you for the reviews. I bow down to every one of you for favouriting, following and reviewing this story. You're giving this writer a huge ego. <strong>

**Reviews are ninety percent of what makes breathing air.**

**~Sugarquills007**


	18. Hero

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 17...<strong>_

_Blaise Zabini watched through the purple of his orbs, his somewhat friends laughing out of something as silly as flirting, he felt a smile hit his own features. Fate does work in crazy ways. Some, for the worst. And some for the best. And as he entered their own little world of laughter, he knew it was one of those few moments where fate had chosen to bestow a hint of happiness before them._

_And he thanked her for it._

_Despite fate being a silly bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 18 – Hero

* * *

><p>Hard times don't create Heroes. It is during the hard times when the '<strong>Hero'<strong> within us is revealed. **~Bob Riley.**

* * *

><p>"They're branflakes, they do no harm!" Hermione Granger cried out in anguish, hands raised above her in incredulity.<p>

"Well you should have brought the other –"

"Does it look like I'm your personal maid?" Hermione cut off with a choked yell, eyes narrowed in disbelief at her Scottish cousin who sat on a chair before her boredly as if she was listening onto one of Hermione's lectures from her encyclopaedia.

"Well," the muggle pursed her lips in light consideration, "I tell you to give me breakfast and you do, so technically speaking; yes." The Scot nodded with a smug smirk playing across her glossed-lips.

"I'm your cousin." The witch knew it was a futile attempt to soften her cousins' heart and that it would make no difference, however, she tried with that little ray of hope that the impossible may have switched a new light.

"Doesn't make a difference."

_Sometimes_ Hermione Granger hated being right.

"How much of a bitch can you get?" A new voice – Alexis – interjected her friend's argument to drawl with much cynicism and distaste in her tone as she folded her arms across her chest defiantly and shot her foe a seething glare.

"Less than you, that's for sure." The blonde countered with a scowl perched on her lips; any signs of satisfaction leaving her pug features.

"Yeah that's why you find a new conquest every day." Retorted Alexis coolly not empowered by the Scottish' remarks.

The blonde pursed her lips at the counterattack of words sent her way before she frowned. "I don't even know why you're here." She stated diverting away the lack of her response. "This argument is between my cousin and I."

"Over what?" Scoffed Alexis. "Breakfast cereal?" She let out a mirthless chuckle.

Chloe's response was the narrow of her beady eyes. "Got a problem with that?" She spat.

"It's two in the afternoon." Pointed out the muggle with a skilled arch of her left brow.

"I just woke." Retaliated Chloe.

Hermione, who took the chance of her friend keeping her cousin busy, to simmer the bubbling anger within her to a cool temperature before she intermitted with her own molest. "It's time for lunch."

Chloe's mud-brown eyes flew to her cousin and she flung a plucked brow her way. "That's not stopping me." She asserted.

"Are you serious?" Alexis' fury mulled tone broke Hermione from her next pair of words. "It's not stopping _you_. Not Hermione. So if you want breakfast get your polyester-hidden arse off that chair and make it yourself." Hermione chose to stay quiet as her friend spat words of anger towards the Scot. "You know where everything is placed, so go. Hermione isn't some toy you can use and then throw away till your next set of instructions get mulled over in that pea-sized brain of yours."

"She doesn't mind –" Began Chloe in a rational tone.

Hermione scoffed, breaking Chloe away from her next set of words. "And how would you know, dear cousin?" She asked her tone sugar-coated and her features stone cold.

"You never complain." Answered Chloe but stupidly.

Hermione's jaw clenched and Alexis raised a fury-trembling finger at the blonde, eyes withdrawn to snake-like slits as she opened her mouth to preferably scream; in _Draco's_ eyes.

"Well now she is." Though it was much fun watching his witch get riled up in frustration, her cheeks flushing in the most salient way, he chose the un-Draco way out and broke the argument just as it was about to get heated.

He watched with an arrogant brow cocked, as three heads whipped to his direction just several feet behind Alexis; his eyes flickering to each individual (resting on Hermione's a tad longer than necessary) before landing in an intense stare on Chloe who seemed to blush under his scrutiny.

It just took one glance.

And Chloe was all charm. Face protruding a heavy red, she batted her lashes at him flirtatiously, and twisted her lips (half way between a smile and pout) as she twirled a strand of heated curl around her finger. But he could just make out the sudden annoyance caused as he chose the particular moment to intrude. "Of course she is." She exclaimed albeit growlingly.

A nod was merely sent to her despite her attempts to catch his eye. It was funny really; he would have jumped at the opportunity for attraction not several weeks ago. But as sporadically, his mind was always diverted elsewhere. And for the several string of events that had occurred during his summer holidays, the cause of it was always Granger. She had twisted his mind in the way that he knew not of to loathe it as if it was insect or be glad in the peace-offering approach.

Talking about the said brunette, he glanced across the room to catch her gaze which seemed to be sending him a glower. He laughed mirthlessly in his mind as he recalled what he had done this time to dampen her mood. After all a cranky Granger was no fun on his schedule.

"C'mon." With one last parting glance at the witch, he nudged his head indicating both the girls to follow him as he beckoned them towards the living room. "Let's go." He murmured and left leaving Alexis to grab on hold of her friend's wrist and dragging the both of them behind the albino's direction.

As soon as they were well out of hearing from Chloe's sly ears, Hermione rounded upon the blonde wizard with the aftermath of her anger. "You know I had everything under control." She snapped.

He turned to her in surprise at her sudden outburst before masking it away with indifference. "Yes Granger, I could tell." He drawled with much sarcasm.

She shot him a scowl and felt the anger heat increasingly from the simmer. "How dare you?" She began taking a step towards him in fury.

"I dare." He deadpanned boredly.

"Who do you think you are?" Snapped Hermione angrily.

"Oh bloody hell, here she goes." Alexis' murmured words hit Draco's ears and a smirk fitted across his amused lips as he watched his witch ramble on at him with a pointed finger.

"You just can't order people around!"

He cleared his throat once she had finished. "I thought you wanted Chloe to be taught a lesson." He pointed out and watched her lips twitch, fighting the willpower to hex him.

"Not necessarily from you." The witch replied disdainfully. "And certainly not in that way!" She continued, her brows furrowing to form a 'v' at the centre of her forehead.

"And why not?" Guffawed Draco.

"Did you see the way she immediately shut up as soon as you spoke?" Cried Hermione with astonishment laced into her tone. Draco managed a small grin at the meaning. "It's unbelievable." She continued, her exclamation notching down several pitches lower as she shot him another scowl. "You're not even that good looking!"

The face that was close to breaking into laughter turned into shock and surprise before morphing into partial amusement and doubt. "Ah, so I am good looking?" He cried out with a slight jump into his flat tone. He raised a brow at the shock that was displayed for his view on Granger's features.

"No...I never meant –" She began to re-track on her words, stumbling on how to rephrase it better when she noted his smirk and the worry fled to anger. "Harry's ten times better!" She announced in a way to divert the attention away from her. And what better use that to use his real opponent's name into it.

A grin fell onto her lips with smugness as she watched Draco's winning smirk fall into one of horror and scepticism. "Oi!" She couldn't help but let out a tinkling hiccup of laughter. "I'm much better looking than Saint Potter." He spat the name out and she bit her lip from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Harry is." She raised a brow at him as if expecting him to protest. "My statement still stands." She finished with pride.

He shot her a scowl and she returned it with a sly smirk. "You know I'm better Granger." He stated folding his arms across his chest. She shook her head with an appeased smile on her lips. "Care to make a wager on that?" As her smug smile drowned into detest towards the albino, a winning smile was her response.

"No." She gritted out intractably.

"Spoilsport." He ridiculed.

"Coming from the head commandant of them –"

"What on Merlin's name is –?"

"Never mind." The witch shook her head as if speaking to him was hard work. "It's a –"

"Muggle saying." Finished Draco with a slight pucker of his bottom lip as she cut him off rather curtly. "Yes, don't remind me –"

"Arguing again?" Before his words of disdain could be said, his Italian friend interjected smoothly, entering the tense atmosphere and walking towards his girlfriend. The blonde turned his head the fraction to watch him place a brush his lips against Alexis' temple before curling his arm protectively around her waist as he turned to him with expectancy.

"Don't ask." Murmured his girlfriend beside him as she stretched to nip at his ear playfully. Amusement fell across his features as his eyes flickered between the two rivals in interest.

Hermione shot her friend a scowl as if betrayed. "We weren't arguing." She began rather tartly.

Draco nodded in approval. "Yeah. Just having a discussion." He added further on.

"A rather _loud_ discussion, don't you think Drake?" Blaise smirked at Draco who sent him a glare in response.

"What's the difference?"

* * *

><p>An estimate of forty five minutes later, a sulking Malfoy had been persuaded irritatingly enough for him to buckle his form on the passenger seat beside the driver's. Not a few seconds later did he find Hermione slipping in beside him, strapping herself behind the steering wheel of Draco's fancy Lamborghini.<p>

"I don't see how you get to drive and not I; since it is _my_ car."

As she switched on the vehicle and set free the brakes, she allowed the wobble of amused twitches that fatuously attempted to try glowing her features with delight; and she felt allowed herself to relax the thinning of her lips into a smile – albeit a small one. She shot him a side long glance and raised a brow in laughter at the childish behaviour he held off with his uncanny yet adorable pout. "Stop sulking." She scolded in a light-hearted manner as she turned the vehicle into the main road.

"I'll repeat what I said twenty minutes ago; I am not _fucking_ sulking Granger!" His tone held one of exasperation and Hermione felt a shed of amusement fall into confusion. It didn't help to the blonde's wounded pride when the brunette continuously reminded him of his childish demeanour as her muggle friend practically threatened him to escort her to the supermarket.

But it gave the witch a slight advantage; now able to perceive that he was slightly empowered beneath one beneath his status. She shot him yet another look though this time, one of mock sympathy. "Of course not." She bit her lip to stop yet another smile from growing on her features as he shot her a scowl at her irony-laced words. Turning her view back on the road she spoke; "You know nothing of this area Malfoy."

"I got here didn't I?"

The attempt at stifling a scoff failed miserably on the witch' conscience and she shot him a slight apologetic look in response to his glare that faded away from the haughty arrogance it held prior. "You forget that I know everything about magic." She countered smoothly recovering from the harsh interruption and she shook her head the slightest as if containing herself from laughing once again as she felt the daggers of glares being sent to the dipped half of her features.

She heard the ruffle of clothing and assumed he had folded his arms across his broad chest. "Where do we need to go?" He asked gruffly and she rolled her eyes at the predictable diversion.

"I just need to pick up an ordered package for my parents?"

She would have felt his frown from miles away.

"Couldn't they have picked it up themselves?" He muttered ungratefully and Hermione pursed her lips at his words. She thought he would have moved on from the sour attitude of being scared off from a girl. A _muggle_ girl that is.

A frown nursed her features. "Why the sudden attitude Malfoy?" She questioned softly, tilting her head an inch so he could decipher the disappointment on her face.

"_You_ forget that I hold this attitude since our little..._encounter_ from yesterday."

He, as in Draco, did not beat the flinch that wracked his witch' form as she registered his words and felt a sudden surge of satisfaction overwhelm him at the reaction he had caused. Observing her silence with his own, he arched a golden brow as he watched the stricken of reservation ease off her shoulders and her gaze was focused on nothing but the beaming red sphere that ordered her to stop for fellow pedestrians to cross.

"I'm afraid I have the ficklest of knowledge on what you are implying." A bubble of dry chortles left his mouth as he repeated her monotonous words through his mind. Glancing at her through the dark blonde lashes he was born with, he noted the sudden tension that hit her form with a stunning spell. Where was the courageous Gryffindor attributes he had come to adore in amazement? (Mind you he just about reached the peak of respect to the certain lion characteristics when shown from the witty-forked witch)

"Bullshit." Yet another cringe hit Hermione; though this time it didn't choose to perform the dread through her curvaceous form, instead choosing to disrupt the serene tawny-like features that were meant to brighten even the darkest of days. "Don't start going all fancy on me _now_ Granger." His tone which rolled out the sticky cement of cynicism brought a sudden wave of trepidation in the witch and she could do nothing but wait patiently till he ended his rant of venom-mustered words. "You know the hell what _I'm_ implying."

Her grip on the steering wheel unceremoniously tightened at the hearing of his cold tone and she swallowed the shaky lump in her throat. "I don't know," she began in a lost voice, "what you want from me on the matter?" She quietly entreated.

Disbelief flashes across his winter-like features but he managed to maintain his cool performance a little further. "The truth." He drawled coolly. It seemed all but everything he wanted to get out of her. The reason behind her sorrow, the cause of her fears, the motive of why she had risked her own (much more valuable) life for his; _everything_. And it didn't help the brunettes' limit of patience at all. If anything it flipped the switch of control.

As soon as the words had danced off his mouth to sing hymns into her ear, she scoffed. "Yes because I've heard many of them from you." Her retort was quick and sharp as well duly notable.

He fell into a moment of silence as he slept on her words, choosing to distract the slight attraction of buzz that fuzzed his mind by noting her behaviour through masked eyes. The whitening of her knuckles due to the force of her grip on the wheel proved the anger she just about managed to control into a pit of simmering water. The light perspiration that gathered on her upper lip informed him that she was fighting against the fear of one. And the bottom half of her luscious lips quivering the slightest told him that she had absolute no intention of notifying him of the truth...yet.

"Under my knowledge, every word that has been uttered from my tongue thus far has been eighty percent of honesty." He broke the tensing atmosphere that seemed to be choking the witch and he licked his lips in prepare of her next words.

"Where has the rest of the twenty percent to complete your faithfulness run off to?" She questioned after the slight annoyed guffaw she committed after his statement.

"They are the subjects that have been avoided and could not be answered even if tempted." This time, despite his previous words of disdain, he spoke the truth; something he never realised was true till his breaking outburst had proved him otherwise.

She took a whole three seconds to let her gaze bestow on his frosty features in surprise before they were once again objected from the road's view. "Well imagine this situation to be one of those few subjects that need avoidance." Informed the brunette and even with the curt tone, she couldn't cut off the hope that stirred well within her words.

His dry bark of laughter left nothing but a sense of eerie dread in the car and Hermione on impulse, lowered her side of the window, allowing the summer breeze to wash away her anxiety. Slowly, excruciatingly the pit of dead that formed mucus at the base of her throat dipped down to the hollow of her stomach and began to form into loose knots in a complicated manner. "I think that _would_ be a great idea," his drawl broke her away from her body's functioning and she perked straight in her seat, "if I wasn't the focus of harassment."

Her shoulders fell at his words and she turned her gaze to meet his own steady ones to do nothing but shoot him a glare. His response was a mere thinning of lips and she turned back to the road, swerving to the left side of the fork-split road. "I hardly think that should be noted as harassment." She began. "Or any forms of harass –"

"Sexual harassment." Cut off the blonde smoothly and her eyes bugged out of their sockets at the scoundrel of words.

"Sexual?" She repeated in incredulity. "What sexual implication did I let off when I was curious enough to see your –"

"Why Granger, you forget that though your iron pants aren't accustomed to be shared with an aficionado; it's never the same for the opposite sex."

Her gasp brought a sick sense of satisfaction in him, clearly pleased at the face that his harsh words had struck something within her. The knots tightened the slightest but Hermione felt it either way and she curtly turned the vehicle to a stranded road, parking roughly against the pavement.

"How dare you!" She echoed her phrase from the morning and he could only just about manage to stifle the yawn that tempted to escape his mouth. To prevent any further cries of disbelief from her, he referred to cock his brows in indifference. "Iron pants?" She spluttered in incredulity and he could make out the hurt that swallowed itself in her voice.

With great difficulty, he ignored the rattling of regret shooting cursors at his heart.

"Well that is what everyone refers too." He drawled tightly and he watched as she turned herself to him, her grip on the wheel – vice like, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Excuse me for that unawareness of the opposite sex' crude thoughts." She hissed in response angrily, her tone hoarse, lips trembling and eyes burning.

His gaze that he had perturbed her form, lifted to latch onto the cold stare that was meant to prove the loathing of the conversation, yet came out to penetrate his thinning layers. "It's called hormones Granger." He began in an establishing tone. "Something all teenagers being to produce when a fine picture manages to –" He began to explain in a lecturing tone when the level of her patience snapped.

"You are vile!" She spat with a slight shudder. "I wasn't aware that his conversation –"

"Don't being to tiptoe around the bush." Draco cut off with a menacing growl. "It's an argument –"

"Whatever you choose to portray it as." Hermione contracted with her own narrowing of eyes. "I wasn't aware that you were indicating that lust was the cause of your behaviour."

His breathing suddenly became distorted as if attempting to contain himself from pouncing at her in livid rage and Hermione cowered on impulse at the glare he chose to shoot her way. "Fucking get a clue Granger." He snarled and at the sound of his tone, the witch lifted her chin in defiance. "You know the hell what I'm inferring to, yet here you are, trying to stall it away; rather badly might I add."

Her mouth flapped open and close several times in the next five seconds and he watched her with scarred orbs. Choosing not to respond to his threatening words, she then squinted the slightest and wondered where the Malfoy she had begun to connect to, had gone. She was sure it wasn't the wizard before her; in fact it seemed to Hermione that he had transformed back to the Hogwarts boy. The same boy who had taunted her with mudblood jokes with unwavering eyes of cold steel. And as she stared straight back at the same shadowed orbs, any bond she may have felt with him was snapped to a close.

The knots continue twisting itself tighter within her and she felt like doubling over at the constrictions it caused to her stomach.

"Don't lose me here Granger." She was broken out of her inspection from the click of his fingers brought her back to the present world where his harsh feature lines were the find thing her orbs had to be bestowed upon. "Might embracing me with your secret?" His drawl cut her deeply and she felt like curling up in a ball and thinking over what went wrong. But the determined part of her character dismissed the weak scheme and she perched her chin higher, the copper of her eyes flashing the miraculous gold.

Looking into his cold eyes, she perceived nothing but the usual reserved rudeness she was met with at the beginning of her summer break, and she felt anything warm that was directed towards the fine wizard dissolve into a hard substance. "I thought that you may have..."

"Have had what?" Interjected Draco as he narrowed his eyes upon her faltering.

Breaking off their penetrating stare towards one another, she let them fall on her fiddling fingers feeling an odd sense of numbness pumping blood through her veins. "There was a disease that seemed to be going around." She began to lie in a quiet voice.

You may think it was foolish of the witch to do so. But this was Hermione Granger conversing with Draco Malfoy. Lying to one another was simply part of their daily routine. More like a chore per se. And so, both took care of their self-importance very well. Her pride, she thought, was the one thing that shouldn't had to be broken when everything else had its own crumble.

"You seemed to look a bit pale and so I thought –"

"Yes, these Muggle germs are increasing its journey to corrupt human being's healthy structure, are they not?" His words held all the implication she needed and she dipped her features away from his harsh scrutiny to get rid of the throbbing pain that hit the left side of her chest with a large force within each beat.

She knew what he was doing. And Hermione felt like smacking her head at the idiocy of time she had come to acknowledge it. He was goading her. Taunting her. Provoking her. With all the insults and implications towards her blood he knew. Just to get her to crack. To get her to tell him the real reason behind why she had acted so foolishly the evening before.

He saw right through her and Hermione wished nothing than to start all over – where her heart was immune to his smooth charm. Where her mind had been boarded with stubbornness and nothing else but fresh hatred towards the wizard. Where her smell, hearing and tasting senses were resistant towards his aura. But the attraction that filled the tube of magnetism was indeed too much to be disapproved in a second's flash.

"Mock my blood all you want _Malfoy_." Hermione murmured quietly yet venomously. "But whatever you're looking for in my answers, you won't find."

"Not unless I force the truth out of you."

Her head snapped up in surprise at the seriousness behind his words but he merely stared down his nose at her with ruthlessness she only managed to gain from enemies. It was quite hypocritical of the wizard (and he himself knew it too) but it was the thoughts that had ingrained his mind that Granger was one soul of innocence-tinted purity that it seemed almost impossible for her to articulate such a lie.

_Almost_.

"And what do you expect to do Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "Hex me? The bravery kicked in her system and she squared her shoulders as words flew out of her mouth. "I'm sorry to say, but we both know who would win at the end of that duel." She said clearly and if a bit, haughtily.

"I assure you, no hexed will be involved."

"Oh, then Veriteserum?" Hermione proposed with her hissing tone spitting loathing for the blonde before her. "After all, being fraudulent is in your house attributes." She shot him a cold stare and he did nothing but return it.

"And being valiant is in yours?" Drawled he with much sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "There is nothing wrong with being brave." She shot and he emitted a sound at the base of his throat, half way between a scoff and a snort.

"Bravery?" He echoed with much disdain. "You misheard my inference." He murmured. "The least thing you Gryffindorks can be is _brave_." He spat the adjective as if poison on his tongue. "Gallant for art of heroics; yes."

"You think we look for the hero spotlight?" Hermione said in disbelief.

His mirthless chuckles filled her and she shivered at the sense of slithering dismay. "Oh Granger, I don't _think_ so. I _know_." His trenchant stare stabbed into her own and the hint of gold he had become entranced with vanished to leave the darker shade of shadowed brown to envelope.

"You seem pretty sure Malfoy." She cocked her head in a daring manner and his eyes narrowed on impulse at what she was giving the slight indication of. "What we do, heroic to your eyes or not," She began coolly and he raised a brow at her nonchalant manner, "it's for the good of –"

"And there it is." He sneered his teeth at her and she scampered back in her seat at the uncomforting feeling it brought to her. "It's for the good." He mocked her tone.

And just like that, the fear passed away as if just a moment of fog. "Just because you Slytherins are spineless cowards that run away at the mere mention of saving –"

"Watch where the coward insults are aiming at Granger." He cut her off with his low growl and as if on command, her lips clamped shut. "And it's not called saving one's life." He continued.

Her mouth re-opened. "Then what would you call it?" Her words held disbelief and he arched a perfectly shaped dusted brow at her.

"A suicidal operation." He answered simply.

She let out a bark of guttural dry laughter. "Whatever made you think that was obviously on drugs –"

"I assure you even in the drunkest of minds; the same words would be said." He cut off tightly and she nursed a frown at his clipped tone.

"Well of course they would be said." She shook her head as if reprimanding her idiocy. "You Slytherins –"

"And here comes the stereotype." Her brows furrowed for the umpteenth time as he interrupted her once again; his permanent school-boy scowl locked on his features. "You _courageous_ fools wouldn't last a day without making some indict remark over us said 'snakes'."

She shook her head. "Well it goes the same to you." She huffed indigently.

He allowed several chuckles to slip out of his mouth and she had the odd sensation that he was shaking his head down at her. "It only occurs as self-defence you daft witch –"

"Now who are you to think you can call me daft, Malfoy?"

"And who are you to interrupt me?"

"You are not of royal blood." She spat and he could have laughed at the fury on her face if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "Thankfully," she continued, "so there's nothing stopping anyone from returning the favour of what you bestowed upon us."

"And pray, tell me what _fucking_ favour I compromised –"

"Don't begin to speak so foully to me." Hermione hit her screeching level and she pointed a rather accusing yet fearing finger at him. "And don't you dare think you can bring back our history at school into this; I was aware this matter was over the fact –"

"You thought I was a Deatheater."

The knots had tightened compactly that it hurt to breathe.

He allowed her no moments to mull over what his response could have been to her statement and thought it'd be better to land the direct assertion of their argument.

She looked up at him; cheeks flushed a rosy hue due to their spat yet the rest of her features impassive to his sudden bold claim. The least she thought that he would have done was avoid lingering on the subject and eventually ignore her stubborn denial – but she found herself wrong.

And if anything, Hermione Granger, hated being wrong.

"W-what?" She stammered hearing sudden loud beats of a drum. Or was that her heart?

One hand enclosing around the wheel and the other the edge of her seat, Malfoy leant in, boxing her as his eyes explored her drowned-of-colour features as if criminalized. "You heard me, Granger." He whispered. His tone so low that she had to strain to hear the slight vehemence in his growl. "You were searching for proof." He continued and the lips that had turned chapped due to his own ragged breathing ghosting kisses, opened.

"Proof for –"

"That I was a Deatheater." He leant in closer to her and she shuffled back watching his every move with curious eyes as if to expect him to pounce on her. He had a hard time in controlling so. He growled the words with the same tone and felt the barred anger beginning to seep into his blood. It was an unknown feeling; the throbbing of his fingers that somehow craved for something to be broken. The irremovable of his brows furrowing in lost cause or even the slight shaking within. Or maybe it was the beat of his heart that pounded against his ribcage when he acknowledged the fact that Granger had doubted him.

And as sanity seeped back into his mind, he glanced down at her and felt something unwind and snap when he saw the innocence shining up at him through doe-like orbs that just lost its copper glimmer. "How do you –"

"Know?" He interjected.

She shook her head and leant towards him the slightest as if conceding that he wouldn't hurt her. "How do you _not_ know that the only reason may have been because..." the witch fumbled with her words, "I like your arms?" She explained with obvious dishonesty to her alibi.

Though the anger was still hung up within his blood, an amused grin grew on his features lightly, lighting up the shadows that threatened to mar his face. "You like...my arms?" He echoed with risen brows.

The brunette grimaced at her on-thought lie and pursed her lips as she nodded diffidently. She cleared her throat and looked at him straight in the eye despite the falling of her inner-self. "Very."

"And," he began with a strong tone of arrogance, "may I ask why you do?" After the implication of her filth, here he was, Draco Malfoy at his glorious might, laughing down at her after supposedly seeing right through her lie. And it didn't help her wounding heart and foolish humility that he still considered her as something beneath him.

Hermione hated when those times would reveal her emotions; and she would become an open book easy to read.

"That," she narrowed her eyes at him on impulse and sniffed, "is none of your concern Malfoy." She turned her attention back to the vehicle as if indicating the end of the conversation and was preparing the car to start once again when his scorching flesh was placed upon her arm, preventing her from doing so.

The usual sparks of fireworks were hidden from sight and nothing but annoyance filled the both at the lack of communication through the harmless touch.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded and she couldn't help but let out the sigh of frustration that she had done well to keep in but managed to fail so at the last moment.

"I'm proceeding what's left of our trip." She began formally. "My parents are waiting for the package –"

"Well I'm sure they can wait." His words hit her with a much large force and she shoved his hand away from her arm roughly.

"What can _you_ be sure of Malfoy?" She snarled.

"We haven't' finished our conversation." He began in a reasonable tone but was cut off from his next set of words from her scoff.

"I thought you said no beating around the bush?" Her taunting echo of his words brought the anger to crawl back on his aristocrat features. "And anyway," she turned herself away from him grudgingly; "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well," his drawl hit her ears in a note that she found she positively detested and clenched her hands around the steering wheel in a firm grip. "I have plenty to say to you _Granger_." She clamped her mouth shut, jaw tensing as she watching from the corner of her eye as he fiddled in his seat as if getting himself comfortable. "They are just harmless questions." He began in a firm tone and here she brought in the cue of an un-ladylike snort.

"I'm sure they are." She responded with sarcasm.

"I don't like what you're tone is implying –"

"If you have the ficklest of ideas what I'm implying." Hermione cut off and shot him scowl for an extra dab of effect on how angry she was with him.

He seemingly brushed her remark off as if removing invisible lint off his clothes and somehow, this made Hermione all the more furious. "So how come you chose my arms to be drawn to when I had plenty other available –"

"Don't you dare think of finishing that sentence Draco Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted him once again (though not the usual smoothness in it at all) and turned to him with repulsion blotched across her features. "Don't start." She warned raising a revitalizing finger at him.

"Well why not?" He mocked hurt and she rolled her eyes. "I hadn't even gotten to the good bits yet –"

"I have no intention in wanting to know you're conjectural questions to this matter Malfoy." Hermione intermitted curtly. "Leave it as be and we'll continue as if nothing ever –"

"But you see Granger," Draco smoothly interrupted with his smug smirk being shot her way. "_Everything_ happened." She felt her insides tighten from its loosening point and she shook her head the slightest letting her curls shield her face from his view. Her weakness seemed to befall over his power and whenever he seemed to notice the slightest of fall from her, he would then begin to greedily consume it till nothing but advantages could be taken.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Denial is her best weapon.

What she failed to note was that her special missile was his exceptional form of defence too. Her rage to his implications had worn off to exhaustion as if talking to the wizard was much hard work; and she could feel nothing but the raw sting of her old scars peeling to fresh wounds.

"I'm sure you don't Granger." He began in a tight voice and she had the overwhelming urge to hit her against numerous times against something. Preferably hard. Anything to get his rich drawl out of the centre point of her mind. Everything to get his aristocrat features out of her eye sight. _Something_ to get his scent out of her nostrils. "But that's why I'm here; to remind you of what I'm talking about."

The dread continued its journey; slithering around the knots in her stomach to fill her as much of the odd dismay within her; as if preparing itself to devour her away into nothing but regrets to be mourned after. "Malfoy this is wasting your time –"

"Well if you stop interrupting, then I'm positive that this conversation will meet its dead end soon." She tilted her head to catch sight of him and found herself cursing blasphemies at the wrong deed. He was staring straight at her, eyes doing nothing but penetrate her and leaving her stark naked.

And somewhere in the layers that were filled to the brink with hate, raging fury, humility and unwanted attraction she felt herself crumble.

"Okay fine!" Her outburst surprised the blonde as he took a slight jumping to her determined tone and she sat up straighter, squaring her shoulders to let the words that consumed her mind for the past day to be let out. "I _thought_ you were a Deatheater." The shock took several seconds of ten to wear off and she was glad he opened his mouth to say something on his behalf when she thought it fit to carry her explanation to the end.

Raising her palm before her, she stopped him and he stared at her naked palm in silent consideration. "Here me out." Even her words sounded feeble to her ears but she knew that somewhere within her, the lioness would pounce sure enough. She let her gaze fall to her nervous fiddling fingers and she let the relief of courage build up in her.

"What's there to hear?" Draco ignored her admonition and turned to her with his scowl back in place. "You think I'm a Deatheater –"

"_Thought_ –" Hermione protested.

"I don't think anyone could top that accusation."

"It wasn't an accusation." Hermione began to beseech and all he could muster was a glare. "I didn't want proof of you being a Deatheater." She began softly hoping he would contain himself so she could finish her half of the story. "I wanted any signs of evidence that you _weren't_ one." She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his stony stare. "I wanted any sort of living verification that you weren't following that..." she broke off as if feeling her voice coming to its end, "...following Voldemort." She finished with a shaky breath and then she felt something miraculous occur.

The constricted weight that she was forced to carry with her from the evening before suddenly lifted off her shoulders and chest, elevating the boulder that brought a strain on her relationship with her rival.

She finished her explanation with those last words hoping to calm the blonde's accusing thoughts, the name of the ruler that wished to abominate their world with his mind of terror spat across her tongue as she waited with a bowed head for at least a word of even vulgarity to be uttered from her audience.

"What I don't understand is," his voice shattered her threading thoughts after minutes of silent contemplation and she let her gaze fall on him for a lucky second before she dropped back on her lap once again. "Where the _fuck_ did you get the idea – _Potter_."

Hermione immediately (as if on impulse) jumped at him before any other radical conclusions could be made and spoke to defend her loyal friend. "Oh no! It wasn't Harry!" She began disbelievingly and he narrowed his eyes at her as if reading the pinch of fraudulence in her tone.

"No, I'm sure it was _Saint_ Potter –"

"And how is it possible that Harry could –"

"Don't think of me as Weasley." Spat Draco wrathfully. "I saw Potter's head popping out of the Floo network –"

"For your information Malfoy." Cut off Hermione hotly. "He was informing me of what Voldemort is planning to do. He's already killed many muggleborns and is thriving for –"

"Muggles." Draco finished with a slight bob of his head. "Yes Granger, this was to be expected –"

"Well was it also expected that the Ministry should be infiltrated?"

_**Of course**__ you daft –_

"No." He shook his head solemnly, hiding the secret of truth.

She raised her left brow the slightest as if to prove her point. "And for the record, our conversation lasted a mere five minutes. If Chloe hadn't interrupted –"

"Hey!" His growling outburst stopped her short. "I did my _fucking_ best in distracting the bint –"

"I didn't say it was your fault," Hermione shook her head of curls, "nor did I imply any of such whatsoever." She explained softly and his stare fell to meet hers unwaveringly.

"You doubted my allegiance." And just like that he had changed the atmosphere, seriousness sweeping before them, his question hanging before them emotionlessly.

"Allegiance?" Hermione repeated with scepticism. "Malfoy, I hardly think you're loyalty to this war means the ficklest to the Order –"

"I wasn't referring to your precious club Granger." Draco sneered and Hermione shrunk back in confusion. "I'm taking about _you_." He spat. "You thought I had –"

"What's the difference between me and the order?" Questioned Hermione. "After all I am a member –"

"Yes yes, just like Potter and Weasley are part of your 'spew' club."

"It's S.P.E.W Malfoy." Corrected Hermione. "And I told you, I only wanted to confirm that you weren't a Deatheater and only then would I have relaxed –"

"And what if the outcome was the oppose of your thoughts?" He cut her off; a habit he found he liked since it infuriated the witch like no other. He licked his lips as he watched her through gold lashes. "What if I _was_ a Deatheater?"

Hermione stared calmly back into his mercurial pools of emotions having finally found her backbone of courage. Lifting her chin and squaring her jaw, she spoke the words that Draco knew would haunt his dreams, thoughts and life perpetually.

"You are nothing."

* * *

><p>"Everything go on fine?"<p>

Draco didn't need to ask further information to what Blaise was referring to. _No one died during your quick trip to the pick-up centre?_

"Grand." He answered in a clipped tone though his scowl proved otherwise.

"Uh-oh." His mocha-skinned friend sauntered his way over to the sulking albino who sat on the steps of the porch at the far corner, hidden from view and nursing a glum frown. "That doesn't sound good."

Draco let out a sound half way between a scoff and a rumble of possessive growls as he felt Blaise' presence settle beside him. Hoping to eliminate the thick tension surrounding him, he bent down and pulled out a stick of weed before proceeding to play with it between his nimble fingers. "Well what do you propose it sounds like?" He broke the lingering silence, staring ahead to the clear blue sky and greenery instead of his friend's perceiving scrutiny.

"Nothing remotely close to what the real answer is, I assure you." Blaise began and Draco made a sound of agreement. "The only think I _can_ say that is not close to a prediction but a simple fact that would seem useless to deny," he paused short to shoot his pale friend a dubious look but found it wasted on a corpse of brick, "that Granger is involved."

He fell into his own bubble of silence allowing his Slytherin comrade the space he needed to mull over his words of honest reality. After an assumable guess of two minutes, the Italian heard the young Malfoy eject a sigh from the built of pressure he had towered. Turning his head towards the aristocrat features, he managed to catch Draco lifting his head from its bowed position to then squint at the sunlight that fell their way, a frown marring his lips.

"She thought I was a Deatheater."

Blaise' brows of black dusk rose in slight astonishment and the hint pinch of guilt. He knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of the witch to discover. She wasn't called the brightest-witch-of-their-age for nothing. "How could –" He began in hope to confirm his silent doubts.

"Yesterday." Slid in the blonde smoothly. He turned his head a full ninety degrees for just a mere three seconds to catch his friend's slightly perplexed stare. "Remember the sudden fetish urge to glance at my arms –"

"But I don't get how she could have come upon the insight?" The Italian set forth his own thoughts of wonder.

"She won't admit it." The Malfoy clenched his jaw tightly as he spoke. "But I as hell know it was Potter." He growled the statement and Blaise, who had distracted himself by following Draco's lead by paying with throngs of grass, dropped the dab of greenery to bob his head in disbelief.

"She hasn't been in contact with him Drake; you can't –"

"I'm not accusing him for a petty reason like my loathing for him Blaise, if that's what you mean to say." Draco stated smoothly despite his eyes flashing the odd molten mercury as he continued twirling the twig of weed between his fore and middle fingers. "Granger had the fortunate pleasure to have several words exchanged with our Gryffindor _hero_ the same day." He spat the sentence recalling the conversation of which heroic manners were discussed with a certain witch.

"When?"

"That very morning."

Apprehension dawned to the dark-skinned wizard. "It's why you were preventing Chloe..."

"Yes; and I regret it hugely –" Snarled the blonde as he clenched his fist around the few blades of green grass.

"But Granger would have been reported to –"

"Worse." Draco simply interjected with his own word and a shake of his head.

The Italian, whose surety had now been broken with suspicion, narrowed his eyes towards his friend for further explanation. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Ministry's been infiltrated. Granger would have been killed as sure by now if she was found." Blaise took in his friend's tight words with a slight mask of surprise flitted across his rich features and glanced up back at his friend for his reaction to find solemnity hiding any distinctive clues he could have made predictions from.

What he didn't know for complete assurance was if the witch had been verified of what darkness had scarred their souls. "So she knows –"

"Of _fucking_ course not." Draco snarled stopping his friend short and despite the usual drill of what was expected of him to do when the blonde fell into his miss-fits, what came of the cocoa-coloured wizard was a double take at the quick flood of rage that had spread across Draco's collected features. "Do you think I would be a fucking _prick_ enough to taint that innocent mind of hers with our Deatheater spat?" He rhetorically spat and Blaise clamped his mouth shut allowing the silence to calm the Malfoy's nerves down.

After much restricted hesitance, the Italian dared speak. "So you lied to her?" He broke out and turned his head away from the albino's tight features to the neighbourhood around him.

The next words that slipped out of his friend's mouth weren't the exact solution to what caused a bucket of unknown emotions to befall the Italian. No, in fact it was the tone of voice that was said with that broke any control of sanity for the both of them. "What did you expect me to do?" And it was just that harmless question that proved their fear to the war hanging above them.

"She doesn't deserve that lie after all that's been said of her." Blaise, choosing to be honest instead of the lying Snake he was, placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder to find it being shrugged away roughly.

"Well, you tell me what you would have done Mr _Honest_." And the snarling rage was back into his system.

"Don't go against me now, Drake." Blaise sighed restricting himself from any other open means of friendly affectionate gestures. "I was just telling you the right action –"

"What right?" Cried the blonde. "What right is there?" He continued. "Where can right fit in amongst us?" Blaise watched him with grief in his eyes yet said nothing. "We're in the middle of a fucking war; all that's important is to make it out alive –"

"And what of those who are dead Drake?" The silence wore off as soon as selfish survival was uttered from the blonde. His words were harsh and clipped, and he watched the sagging of his friend's shoulders in anger. "What of those who die trying to fight for a better life for our next generation –"

"Well it's hardly like I told them to become bumbling fools and do a fucking suicidal mission –"

"It's not suicidal Drake." Blaise shook his head. "They are becoming heroes for –"

"Yes yes, like Potter's gallant actions?" Draco spat feeling sick of the repeating word. It was truly the word he began to loath.

"Just what have you got against him now Draco?" Blaise cried in anguish and he faced his friend with a sombre expression. "We're in a war now as you said. Potter's are only chance to –"

"Oh don't tell me that you've fallen for Scarhead's charms –"

"Don't joke about this Draco." Snapped Blaise and Draco shot him a glare. "Bringing back out history will hardly help in anyway –"

"Well what the fuck do you _expect_ me to do?" The blonde barked in despair. He pulled restlessly at his blonde locks that began to fall limp on his head and glared at his rich-toned friend in helplessness as he tried to figure out the calm stare that was his response. "I'm no fucking Potter or any of those feckless _Gryffindorks_." He let out a futile whimper of frustration. "I don't step in like a bloody hero when another's at the other end of a wand –"

"Would it hurt you to at least try?" Blaise' soft tone didn't help his vulnerable break-down and his words flew with the breeze, hitting his face with light slaps of contemplation.

"And find myself rolling in my Duggan grave?" Draco snorted harshly hoping his effective distraction would last enough for his dark-skinned comrade to leave the subject as one of many another's that were too sore to discuss over. "No thanks, despite the fact that it sounds terribly alluring –"

"This is no time to fucking make sarcastic jokes Draco." Blaise stood up, with a quick brush of his trousers he now faced the albino, his decided form towering over his despite the equality of their light and he shot him a disapproving stare. "If Granger doesn't know, all the better for you –" He began in a tone that was meant to head out in a sympathetic, _pity_ tone. Something that Draco hated out of all emotions said through words.

"She fucking wanted to prove any doubts wrong!" Draco suddenly cried out, his words beseeching. Blaise' hard features softened the slightest as he recognized the susceptible emotion pouring out of his friend. "She wanted to prove them wrong." He murmured, dropping his arms (which were raised in proclamation) by his sides, limply.

Blaise took a slight step back and tilted his head in part confusion. "What do you mean?" He began.

He heard the Malfoy let out a ragged breath as if composing his breaking self and let his shattered mercury's fall on Blaise' penetrating stare. "She wanted to prove the doubts wrong;" he began softly though ending with a louder tone within each word. "She wanted to prove that I was no such thing." He spat as if his tongue was rolling in poison. "That I wasn't one of _them_." He finished with a growl and as Blaise took in the surprising information, he felt something churn for his lost friend as he heard the tone likewise to a small boy who had just informed his mother that he accidently had broken her favourite vase. "She believed that I wasn't fucking tainted with a curse that's a boulder to –"

"Us all." Blaise finished with a solemn bob of his head. Kicking a small pebble with his feet, Blaise could do nothing but let the information sink in him.

"I fucking _panicked_." The Malfoy heir continued not particular aware of his audience but Blaise managed to shuffle the slightest and lift his chin to indicate that he was indeed listening.

"But it was pointless lying to her Draco." He murmured softly yet truthfully.

The dagger of cold lightning was his response. "Don't you think I know that?" He growled in a low tone, through the heavy breaths on not knowing perceiving what was meant of him.

"She's going to find out at one point Draco." Blaise continued the least apologetically and nursed his friend a sympathetic expression.

He felt as if he was walking through the silent corridors of Hogwarts, where Draco's rigid features were what he was attained with. Though the last, his friend looked grey-ishly ill, the colour had redeemed to Draco's handsome features but nothing could prevent the lock of his lips curled into a sneer, the tightening of his clenched jaw and the harsh message through his eyes. Blaise felt nothing but ice wash over him whenever he caught the Malfoy's harsh and reserved pools of mercury being sent his way.

And suddenly the expression faded into nothing but determination. Squaring his jaw and standing much straighter, the blonde stared coolly back into Blaise' eyes of purple misery and clucked his jaw as he came onto a decision.

"Well what if she doesn't." His words were murmured quietly, as if consoling himself of his bravado of a plan and before Blaise could manage to utter a word of caution, the wizard had pivoted on his heel and walked away into Granger threshold leaving the mocha-skinned man to shake his head in suspecting dread.

With a last lungful look at the direction Draco just left, Blaise too exited the porch where the left tension seemed to begin to strangulate him with the last words flying with the summer breeze in slight admonition.

"Don't do anything stupid Draco."

* * *

><p>"Did I say anything to offend you?"<p>

A pair of ash-like storms lifted to meet a mirror of sparkling copper in surprise.

Hermione's timid tone wafted through the isolation of his room and hit the mute button his ears, jerking him into surprise as his orbs flew to the supposedly thought closed door with indifference and observed the slight shuffling of her feet as she hovered by the door of his given room. If possible to run back in time to several days prior, the blonde recalled on how he would formulate an arrogant remark at the bold abruptness of her appearance; but sadly, given the day's events, too many dangerous thoughts weighed his summer amusement down, bringing the magnitude with him.

Suddenly aware of the dragging silence as she waited for his response, he averted his gaze away from her angelic radiation to feel the anger he had calmed long ago, surge back in as the reason behind it hit his rational sense. Shaking his head lightly, he fell back into his previous position; torso arched, head resting on his fists which were resting over his parted legs.

"I'm not in any mood to talk Granger; go amuse Blaise or some 'at." He muttered bitterly and dipped his head down away from her scrutinizing stare.

The day had gone past in a blotchy blur and of what he could decipher were cold looks and odd glances sent in angles of approaches. It was just after a quick tea did he then surrender to the asylum of his holidays, allowing his sulking moment to pass (or so Blaise had put it) as he thought of any other events where he had screwed up badly in.

He heard a scoff of disbelief emitting from the witch and from the position he knew was unfeasible to catch, he arched a brow in speculation as he heard the hint of dispute in her tone. "You're never in the mood to _talk_ Malfoy." He tipped his head the slightest as if noting her silence to his own stillness, and she continued "An argument is sufficed to say, fits perfectly."

"Well then," he began in his rich English drawl suddenly feeling a pounding sensation hit the base of his forehead. Merlin, even speaking to the witch brought him a migraine! "I'm not in the bloody mood to argue either!" And he wasn't; the brunette's presence was enough to set his teeth on edge and on top, her acting as if everything was normal (which he assured, was most definitely _not_) provoking him almost on principle.

Making sure his eyes wouldn't befall over her form (the first was enough) he ruled over the lusting _teenage_ portion of his mind before it would overleap his common sanity. Too many lines had been crossed and the consequences, postponed. Analysing over the previous days and the outcome of things, he soon came to a decision; he needed to keep a firm hold of his wandering senses if he wanted to make it out of this summer, alive.

Once again realising the delay in his response he tensed his shoulder muscles. "Just leave me alone Granger." He muttered, the wanted effect of seriousness lost to resignation. As he scolded himself at the told behaviour from his tone, he misheard the witch' sigh of frustration as if annoyed at the lack of his welcoming to his room and her loitering by the door. And before he could make a subsequent remark, preventing her from entering, she graced herself in with a small air welcome, quietly closing the door behind her not intending to have by passer's listening in if an argument was to spring. Which she was ninety-nine percent sure, it would.

Glancing at the stillness of her form by his closed door, he shot her a scowl thought proved futile as she stared at his form with the nonchalant manner she had brought herself in with. "What part of leave me alone, don't you fucking understand?" He growled, trying to press her with a slight warning that she was stepping over a dark territory where he _knew_ it would end up in tears. The slight numbing feeling of fury riding through his blood cells brought the colour to rush in his face as he stiffened, waiting for her next set of words that would set him off.

"The _'leave me alone'_ part." She countered coolly and he felt one eighth of the rage dissipate to confusion at her indifferent composure. Was she really that thick? "Come on Malfoy, why do you look as sour as the days where Gryffindor kicked Slytherin's arses in our fairly unfair games of Quidditch?" She began to tease him harmlessly and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at the playful tone in her soft voice.

He found no humour in her words.

"I'm warning you Granger," he began in a stealthily tone, composing himself as well as his component. "Leave me be and no one will run out crying."

He heard her feminine snort and clenched his fists. "You're warnings are pointless Malfoy. But a better idea instead of me walking away is; why not lose the sulking stance –"

"I'll repeat my said words," he gritted out forcedly, "_I am not sulking_!"

Veins were probably popping out of his fair skin, and he guessed she noticed it too as she fell into a short period of silence before breaking it with an amused snort. "You forgot to add the use of profanity said." She piped in harmlessly and the blonde felt no amusement towards her 'lighting of the atmosphere' diversion, just simply antipathy.

"I thought you were against the mighty irreverence," He drawled and from the corner of his eyes, he felt his mouth part open in surprise as a small smile hit the base of her lips. Feeling an unsatisfactory feeling wash in him, he brushed himself off coolly, suddenly feeling hot and bothered. "Just leave me be, Granger. I'm no fun to prod sticks at today." He clenched out, dismissing her with a slight bob of his head indicating his closed doors.

With much force, he restrained himself from watching the annoyed huff that left her features. Though it was a good idea, it didn't stop him from imagining the soft features of olive tone let the pink in her owl-like features scrunch up in a slight pout. "Stop being like this Malfoy." She began in a reprimanding tone. "You're acting like a right old..._harp_."

Despite the scorching fury, he felt an ounce of amusement get caught in his throat. "Harp?" He guffawed witty and he managed to turn the slightest of angles to catch the slight scrape of rouge hit her cheeks. "What, is that supposed to insult me?"

As if sensing his perceiving gaze, the honey's of her eyes fell on him and immediately he avoided the familiar feeling of latching on hold of them, feeling humility rush into his cheeks. Dangerous thoughts were invading his mind and he could do nothing but try and bring back the fatuous reasons of hating her.

He missed the observing of her chin being lifted in defiance regardless of the humility in her words. "No." She stated adamantly and he stifled the deep groan that reverberated in chest at the sprayed virtuousness of her tone.

"I'm not the," Draco began in a conceding tone before a sigh escaped the edges of his pristine white teeth, "...the best person to start an argument with, right now Granger –"

"You're the only sodding person, within a mile, who I've managed to gain a lengthy period of disputes with Malfoy." The witch cut off, sounding rather bemused at her own words and he shifted an inch so she would be able to catch the cold look that he shot her way. "Come on Malfoy, your Italian wonder has been calling for you. Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting now would –"

"Shut up." He let the groan escape him and she didn't respond. Instead of relief that was meant to befall his form, it merely brought an extra coat of consciousness on his taught muscles at her analysing inspection. "Just leave Granger," he began hoarsely, hoping it would take enough words for her to ignore his little slip-up. "I'm definitely in no mind to talk to –"

"I really meant what I said about wanting to scare away any doubts of you being a Deatheater."

It was all the invitation he needed.

Hearing the purity of nothing but honesty behind her soft tone did nothing but increase the surge of anger that had settled into a slight simmering point. He stood up swiftly yet dominantly and before the witch could predict what the next three seconds would bring; she was boxed under his towering frame, his lean arms preventing any escape as he loomed down at her causing a sense of reticence and she took a cautious step back to find herself backed against his room door.

"I thought," he began in a low rumbling growl, "we made ourselves _fucking_ clear in the morning of subjects as such?"

Trying hard not to feel empowered by his authorizing composure, she lifted her chin to meet his startling hard features. "Well if we did," she began in a reasonable tone, "you wouldn't be a miserable sod, now would you?" She attempted to start a banter and he punched the wall beside her watching with slight satisfaction as she flinched at the vibrating sound.

He dropped his head and he watched with fogging mind as she winced away, as if expecting something more intimate. Smirking at the sudden rush of thoughts, he dipped his head quiet close to her ear. "I've told you reckless times Granger," his hot breath fanned over the shell of her ear and Hermione knew not whether to feel pleased by the cool sensation or puzzled at the unexpected turn-out. A heated argument was the least she expected. "Stop assuming." It wasn't till he had spoken did she then grasp that he hadn't finished his sentence.

She tilted her head and found herself amazed at the angle of what brought her a much vivid image of the wizard's features. It didn't help his aristocrat features, the deep hard lines that scarred the pale dips and curves of what made him male and made him all the more unattractive than what she had processed he first was (at the beginning). "You know, denying facts won't help your condition either."

The words had flown out of her witty mouth before she could acknowledge the affect of what her words would bring; especially if she was held captive.

Nothing could stop her from emitting the slight whimper of fear as he pinned her with his melting icicles of freezing water, clenched jaw that seemed to be emitting a small vein and the slightly baring of his teeth that seemed to glow a slight hint of wolfish yellow.

"Being nosy wouldn't assist also." He hissed and she fluttered her lashes in forbidden fear as she heard the slight menacing animal pounce within his tone.

"What are you hiding from?" Her words mixed with the affectionate tone surprised him off the balls of his feet once again and he could only manage the quick furrow of brows before the harsh conduct was replaced along with a whole new string of loathing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. He knew she felt intimidated by the sudden looming of his presence; and she knew it too, but where was the usual spit of fire warning him to back off? He spoke nothing but harsh words yet she responded with such tender that it did nothing but aggravate him more.

She shrugged and glanced up at him apathetically. That confirmed his thoughts; she was _completely_ oblivious to his anger. "It's understandable you're upset that I considered you were a Deatheater."

His eyes narrowed to black slits.

Snapping out of his lost trance in wondering where the ferocious Granger was, his composure around her turned rigid, hands spread across the door behind her clenching into tight fists and his jaw clenched aggressively. She seemed to have notice the symptoms of his beastly anger as she opened her mouth to backtrack but she stopped her short when he leant in even deeper, taking the daring action till nothing but the softness of her curves were brushing against the tautness of his own.

He bore his teeth down at her, feeling the carnivorous. He dipped his head low so she could read the harsh tight lines of controlled anger. His sneer that Hermione noticed never seemed to fade and made her feel all the more browbeaten by him formed the words that were simply ridiculous in her mind yet acceptable as it was obvious he had no thoughts on spilling the obvious truth down on her.

"Fuck you."

Any signs of coercion were reinstated to acuity as she tilted her head once again, watching his hard features with strange awe. Letting the angles of her kiss angle upwards she spoke the words that blew the albino's sense to Australia; where it took a healthy three-year holiday.

"But we've only just met."

He didn't care when his mouth dropped open the slightest. He didn't care also, when his eyes widened at her words. All of what was spinning around his mind was the five words she had said. It was something totally out of Hermione Granger's _prudish_ character to be said. Something way bold and hid the innuendo that suggested deeds of naughty activities. Audacious words to be said from those virginal lips he had tainted with his rouge of scars. Something smooth, daring and (oh how he hated and loved to think of such) _sexy_.

And it was that crippling discovery that caused the Malfoy to scramble away from her, staggering in the process as he shook his head fearsomely, hoping to dissipate the forbidden things away from his mind. He turned to her with baffled orbs of steel and his response was a calm yet collected stare. "What the _fuck_ Granger?" he spat, his tone similar to one as if just receiving a blow to the face.

She didn't answer but arched a slender brow at him. Ah, so she _knew_ the anger within in system. Tugging on his hair he pointed to the door behind her; "Just leave before I do something we'll _both_ regret." He snarled and he meant it.

He knew better not to trust his senses especially when the witch looked nothing but alluring standing with her hands folded behind her back casually, her cheeks flushed the slightest as if just gotten out of an argument; her eyes glistening with the favoured gold and her lips. Dear Merlin, those lips that were licked as if anticipating some forward actions, glowing the luscious sheen of cherry.

But it seemed any actions linked to _that_ were postponed as his words somehow pressed the wrong button within the witch. Her eyes darkened and her lips formed a thin line. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly cried and he did a double-take at her outburst; especially the finger that was being pointed towards him.

And just liked that, his buttons had been compressed with a much harder force, his anger suddenly fuming.

"What is wrong with me?" He snarled her words. "What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?" He spat with malice.

She scoffed humourlessly and his left eye twitched the slightest. She took a bold step forward and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you keep intending to push people away?" She began. "Blaise said –"

"To hell what Blaise said!" Cut off Draco with his share of anger. "Being a meddlesome fool like Pothead and his sidekick won't get you –"

"What did I say about bringing my friends into our arguments?" Hissed Hermione, her tone low with seriousness.

"What did I say about leaving me the fuck alone?" Countered Draco hotly feeling himself get bothered by the enthralling sight of Hermione half-way to the full set of being riled up. "Just stop with the bloody assaults in situations –"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Snapped Hermione with her own patience wearing thin. "Sit down and let you ran all over me with my cousin?" She launched at him with her own fire blazing through the copper of her orbs and (with much difficulty) he shrugged the hungered passion off with a hard flick of his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't give a darn shit about this twisted game of –"

"No kidding." Interjected Hermione dryly but then her features turned sombre. "You can't expect us to do nothing when something's bothering you –"

"Just stop!" Bellowed Draco suddenly aware of the irksome pity speech heading his way. "I don't need your _pity_ –"

Her eyes clouded with the all too familiar spark of fireworks but he could only manage to memorize the unattractive lines that sunk into Hermione's face in nothing but self-loathing. "Pity?" She snorted and he sneered down at her with distaste. "Only you, Draco Malfoy, could come up with a stupid defence as that –"

Draco cut her off with his own scoff of disbelief. "Defence?" His snarl hit a point in Hermione where she could do nothing but flinch and as he felt his anger bubble dangerously within him, all he could do to prevent any signs of future breakdowns was to point at the door gravely. "Just leave." He ordered firmly and she shot him a wry look of incredulity.

She stood her ground and lifted her chin up at him in an audacious manner. "Like hell I am." He spat and he felt his fingertips tingle. And not in the good way.

"Don't make me force you." He forewarned with a growl. And he could do nothing but watch her with mystified clouds of ashes as she placed her hands on either hip and do something incorrigibly childish; she stuck her tongue out him and he felt the angered expression on his face crumble to flummoxed features. "Then why don't you tell me what the fuck it will take for you to leave?" He growled and she raised a brow slyly and smugly.

"Lose the sulking boy attitude and participate with us in a game of UNO –"

"Why don't you write that down on your next wish list for Santa and his elves to sort –"

"Ah, so you do know who Santa –" Hermione pointed out smugly and he shot her a scowl.

"I did my research before I turned into a fool." He explained briefly before he indicated the door with his chin. "Now go." He ordered firmly and she shot him an expression of disappointment. "I don't give a flying fuck of what you think of me now Granger; just get the bloody hell out of my face!"

His words may have struck a chord within her deeper than expected because he saw that moment where her face crumbled away from its pseudo-anger to turn into hurt. There was no time for him to apologize or snatch his words away as the formidable anger had returned. "Why can't you..." she began in a stammering tone as she thought of the correct words to insult him, "why can't you just be..." she paused again and he locked his built gaze down to hers to find it breaking slowly by the second.

"Be what?" He questioned menacingly.

She narrowed the coins of bronze at him and he watched as the fury blotched the soft curves of her features. "Nice!" She exclaimed with a livid huff. "Would it kill you to be nice even for the smallest of moments Malfoy?" She questioned angrily. "I sometimes can't believe that you'd step over the line of being an ungrateful git!"

"Well that's what I am, isn't it?" He spat taking another step towards her. She didn't budge but just lifted her gaze. "I'm a fucking git to you and you are bloody bitch to me!" He cried angrily hoping she would get the clue to go away before he would say something he'd regret. She knew nothing of what daggers stabbed at his stomach. She knew not of why he felt the consumable churn of guilt that hit him at the innocence of her honesty.

She knew nothing of him being a portion of darkness.

"So that's all I am?" Huffed Hermione angrily and he could do nothing but grunt in exclamation as he raised his lean fingers to his hair. "I'm just a _bitch_ in your eyes –"

"I told you to leave me alone Granger!" He cried and she clamped her mouth to a close as he stared angrily down at her. "I told you I'd say something that we'd both –"

"No you said you'd _do_ something." Hermione interjected meaningfully and he watched her with predatory eyes.

"What would you rather me do Granger?" He questioned, simmering his anger to a level point just for the moment.

She locked her gaze with his and he watched as confusion, fear and that hint of curiosity swirl in. She put on her brave mask back onto her features though he knew she knew it was pointless by this time since he'd read all he needed to know and lifted her chin haughtily up at him. "Actions speak louder than words."

That was all the invitation he needed.

Maybe it was the stubborn determination that was etched across her feminine features that caused him to react. Or perhaps it was the glimmer of light across the blazing gold in her honeycombs. Or it was possibly the slight realisation that she understood the underlying meaning of his words and she had responded with her own innuendo. Or it was simply just the lust for forbidden fruit; the untouchable, and now to feel it within his grasp was almost more than he could ever handle.

No less than a stride, had the blonde then closed the gap between them, his hands flying to the side of her face before brutishly smacking his greedy lips over her own slightly dry ones. It was just one intimate action of hunger, need and carnivorous longing. It was just one way he could attempt to explain the treason of guilt within him; the way of somehow apologizing to her for lying. For looking at her straight in the eye and referring to his loss of darkness.

The gasp that escaped her as soon as she felt his lips befall hers was enough for him to plunge the barely starting kiss deeper. She whimpered futilely against his lips and the rumbles of growls were her needy response as he backed them to the door. She was acutely aware of his hands that tangled themselves to the locks of her hair and the require of her body to mould against his. And just like that, the light had been flicked open and she immediately understood to the bold reaction. The least she had expected was a hex sent her way (after all, she still wasn't sure of the blonde's fidelity) but the kiss was one way, she thought, that he was trying to express the turmoil feelings within him.

Tentatively she responded, allowing her hands to be placed upon the rigidness of his arms and standing on her toes to let her lips move with barely there brushes against his aggressive strokes. And she felt the change in his composure almost immediately; he stiffened beneath her tender caresses as if not to expect the kiss but she pushed the thought away as she let her hands crawl up his masculine forearms, across the dip of his shoulders to then comb through the tuft of blonde mane at the base of his skull. She tilted her head for a better access to his lips as she let her brushes hit his unmoving lips and as if regaining his senses, his hands fell around her waist pulling her closer to him (if it was humanely possible) and his lips slowed the aggressed to meaningful yet demanding caresses.

He felt the connection, much to his disdain. He felt the gold sparks fill him like sparklers being lit and felt his insides churn with delight and his emotions swell uncontrollably till he thought he might burst. And as he brought her closer he felt that correlation grow as he felt the heavy release of her acceptance hitting him. It was not enough (he knew it would never be) and they were soon to forget the fling (and he was fine with it) but it was back to loathing and arguments before they parted ways, and it was a sad thing really. Though he would never admit out load, Granger was one of the few people he knew he could carry a conversation for more than five minutes without any awkwardness to emit. She was darn witty than he had ever realised and it was the words that slipped out of her mouth almost immediately after a said statement, that caused the befuddlement in his mind to grow on whether the witch was to him.

And it was as Blaise would have said in a way the Italian would think as 'wise' when it really was just idiocy (or so Draco forged); he was Draco and not Malfoy. He was half the person he truly was when he was around the witch much to his surprise and the other half was just the cover of his blown pride. His thoughts then began to swirl down a sinkhole as she tugged on his hair teasingly; letting sighs of contentment slip her mouth. In return he could only growl in growing yearn as he rubbed his hands slowly against the base underside of her skirt; relishing the contact of her soft lean skin of leg under the cool touch of his palm. She suppressed a shiver under his lips and in return she heard an out-of-control groan fan over her features.

He felt the weight of the world lift his shoulders and she took could feel the lightness of his actions; the bounce into his contacts as if he was springing out of his bitchy hibernation to a new light. But of course, every moment had to be ruined.

Or so when it concerned one Malfoy and a Granger.

"I'm glad you aren't a Deatheater."

And the weight poured back in.

She had taken the opportunity of his recklessness to speak her words of truth that may have soothed his pride the slightest. But she soon found out it was the absolute wrong words to have been said. His vice-like grip on her slackened and his lips stop moving against her own. Arching her neck back yet keeping her forehead pressed against his, she watched his reaction with doe-like eyes, the gold within her eyes fading in anxiety.

He let his head rest over hers as he sealed his eyes in stiffening confusion. It was just that bloody innocence that shined through her. It was the bloody perfection through all her imperfection that made everything ten times worse than it was supposed to be. She wasn't meant to know he was a Deatheater. Though it would have helped greatly in preventing any feelings to erupt from their _relationship_, it wasn't the right thing to plant her mind with such subjects.

He let out a strangled breath out and allowed a moments peace as he relished what he would feel of the witch. The supple curve of her breast brushing the muscle-sleeked covered shirt, and the dip of her legs folded against the lean of his legs.

Merlin, she felt amazing.

Fluttering his lids to peel open, he allowed the silver-gelled outline of his smoky orbs fall on the bronze of her honey outline, mesmerized by the purity of the gold within the innocence of her eyes. It was just her. Simply Granger that turned his life upside down. Everything was black and white. And now he began to see the dots of grey in-between.

Finding himself getting lost at the beauty of Hermione, he planned to move away with a feminine set of fingers enclosed around the inner etch of his wrist and she stood on her roes to catch his slumped composure. "Don't lose me now Malfoy." She murmured softly and he let his confusion reach her.

"It doesn't mean it can stop me from becoming a monster." He let his words hang in the stretched silence before them and with a wry pull of his face he shook her hold off of him before settling back down on his single bed, allowing the witch her time to leave.

Yet he found himself surprised once again as she sat across him on the same bed, allowing a safe distance of several hands length between them. "Well it all falls on choice." Hermione spoke advisedly. He glanced up at her, the shock of her invitation fading to perplexity. "You are no monster in my eyes." She spoke if a bit shyly, averting her gaze to her skirt-clad lap. "If anything, I think you have the potential of being a –"

"Don't you fucking dare say, hero." Draco interjected sinisterly and he watched with wonder-filled orbs of ashes as a tinkling laughter fell out of Hermione's lips followed by the cue of eye-rolls.

He could _only_ watch with forbidden admiration.

"A decent person." She finished with a smile wobbling at the kisses of her lips. It was then he noticed her ruffled appearance, from the odd sticking ends of her bushy mane, to the flushed cheeks and bruised lips; and he couldn't help but let a twisted purse of lips indicate the smugness he felt.

"At least I've marked you as mine." He murmured with a wry smirk and he watched as her brows furrowed in confusion at his mumbling before she let a hand run shakily through her hair. Feeling recognition dawn, she glanced up at him through dark lashes and he raised a brow at the sudden shyness. "Had enough to leave yet?" He questioned feeling irked by the comfortable atmosphere that settled itself around them.

It was dangerous. Being comfortable in Granger's presence was _really_ perilous. It was like trying to compliment Weasley on his Quidditch skills.

She let out a huff, breaking him out of his bothersome serenity and he watched a pout fall on her lips. "You're throwing me out?" She asked and he felt nothing but puzzlement pile itself on top of the already large dump of confusion that needed to be resolved.

"No, I'm just telling you to go." He stated and she pulled a face.

"I never asked you this." She began and he let out a sigh of wonderment for the witch before him. He didn't think she'd get the clue if it slapped her in the face. Maybe if written on ink-kissed paper...then perhaps... "I should have asked since it was sort of obvious and unobvious, but it probably the shock that was..." Ah yes, he forgot that the witch had a knack of boring one to death with her conversations.

It wasn't the conversation topics, no...Not really; if anything Granger was simply interesting to listen to when she babbled on about Hogwarts: A history. But it was the mere fact that Hermione Granger was simply chatty. Far too chatty in the Malfoy's opinion. And he wouldn't have come upon the acknowledgement if they were there moody foe-like selves; no, the certain trait opened up as the days began to lengthen and their formal relationship began to grow naively.

"Get to the bloody point Granger." Grumbled Draco as he leant against the headboard of his bed, watching her through half-lidded eyes and nestled deeper into his outstretched arms, feeling the familiar wash of desire tingle through him as he silently examined the witch' prohibited beauty.

She shot him a frown and his only response was a nod to indicate his attentiveness. "I just wanted to know," she began and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Everything." He supplied and she nursed a deeper scowl all the while piercing the dark beads of her honeycombs into daggers of glare.

Three guesses on whom that was sent to.

"Are you going to let me continue or just interrupt with your lousy proposals of what I mean?" She asked and he shrugged indifferently. Regaining her formal composure (by that, patting down her electrified curls and licking her lips for her next set of words), she continued. "I was just curious as to how you know how to drive a car."

"Why do you care? Doesn't it fit loyally to this bloody scheme?" He questioned. Peeling his lids open he shot her a questioning look stirred with the dips of a sneer.

"Of course, but after the blood status remarks; it was just a bit surprising to find Draco Malfoy, Pureblood maniac to be driving a muggle invention..." She trailed off and he let one of his eyes peel open in question.

"A wizard never reveals his secret." Was all he managed to say in response and Hermione felt her jaw slackening in surprise at the cheek. Allowing himself a moment of silent victory, he allowed the satisfaction settle within him before he was prodded (non-the-gently, mind you) into reality; the first of what he had to see was obdurate glare being set from one silently fuming witch.

"Tell me." She ordered adamantly and he cocked a brow in nonchalance at the manner she seemed to portray around him. It was as if he was trying to memorize the weather warnings for the next month; Granger was like that.

She was loony yet sensible.

Witty yet dense.

Light-hearted yet unyielding.

And reminded him of a librarian that only ceased to let loose when time asked it to. She was just one of those one-in-a-million girls you would find and do nothing but fall into her trap of purity and want nothing but to keep on hold of her. She was those teddies that you would hold on to when times were rough. She was a diary that you could spill even the darkest of secrets too and wouldn't be judged the slightest.

She was foremost in simple words; everything.

And as they rambled off into their own world of light banters and matching passion of arguments, he felt something tight within him uncurl the slightest, lifting one part of the weight off his shoulders.

Spring had past long ago but it felt as if a flower was due to its blossoming period.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished the complete set of editing! *launches sparklers* So this was just a filler on Draco's part since I've noticed I've missed him out and filled Hermione more than necessary. So Draco <em>is<em> a Deatheater, sorry to dissapoint and he meant about Hermione not finding out about him being one - so that stirs in some drama. ;)**

**I hope I've done the angst of Draco well enough - he is really stubborn but I wanted to show what effect Hermione was bringing out to him. So in simpler words, he was losing his touch. :D But don't worry, the Malfoy within the Draco will show its true colours here and there. The several next chapters bring in some fluff!**

**Reviews are Dairy milk chocolate from Cadbury world!**

** ~Sugarquills007**


	19. Jealous?

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 18...<strong>_

_And as they rambled off into their own world of light banters and matching passion of arguments, he felt something tight within him uncurl the slightest, lifting one part of the weight off his shoulders. _

_Spring had past long ago but it felt as if a flower was due to its blossoming period._

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 19 – Jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong> is the fear of comparison. **~Max Frisch.**

* * *

><p>"You failed in reminding me to ask what happened between the two of you yesterday night."<p>

Hermione glanced up briefly from her concentration of getting the dishes clean, to glance wearily at her blonde companion who sat propped up on the counter beside her, drying the tableware that were being handed to her.

Rinsing a suds-filled plate, she handed it to Alexis who in return took it off her wet fingers to dry off the damp droplets away. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, the uncertainty shining through her words as she shot the blonde a wet glance.

"I mean," sighed the muggle as if explaining was the one chore that was the most difficult to accomplish, "You and I both know what a prissy girl Draco was being yesterday and when you popped in for a visit," she paused in her explanation to fire her brunette friend a knowing look to which Hermione could only fathom a slight blush in response, "he returned back to his arrogant, cocky self." The blonde pulled a face of interest upon being aware of her friend's direct avert of gaze. "I don't know if it's just me, but something's smells." And to prove her point further, the bibulous blonde scrunched her nose up in distaste as if the scent of raw fish had filled her inhalation system.

Hermione (haven given much credit to her friend's way of words) rolled her eyes at the dramatic manner the blonde laid before her. "You know my mother would be the first to know if anything smelt of rotten eggs around her." She pointed out and it was the muggle's turn to roll her crystalline orbs of blue topaz.

"I beg to differ." She drawled lightly and she smirked as she caught the small shake of head Hermione had performed. "What point I was trying to put across Hermione," she began and the said witch handed her yet another saucer to dry as she listened with light attentiveness, "is that something is definitely missing in the brief explanation you gave me and I," the blonde puffed her chest out in a arrogant manner and Hermione let a smile graze her lips, "for one, would like to know." She then proceeded to finish with a final daring arch of her blonde brow followed by the criss-crossing of her arms being folded defiantly across her chest.

Dropping the small smile of amusement she allowed to befall on her features, Hermione turned to her blonde comrade with a mask of naïveté's. "Why, what on earth do you mean by that?" She questioned innocently to find her facade easily read and as she stared back into the warm yet icy of blues in her friend's trusting crystal balls, she found herself wondering almost impeccably how _and_ when she had landed in a position like thus, to converse casually over one chauvinistic albino.

Alexis' sinister chuckles broke her out of her next thoughts and Hermione flew her pair of copper coins up to the blonde. "Oh Hermione, I know _you_ know what made me think of such."

The brunette pulled a face at her friend of falsified confusion and handed her yet another plate to dry off as she cleansed the last of the utensils. "He just needed a pep talk, that's all." Explained Hermione with a small shrug of indifference, though it didn't stop the distinct feeling she received of being scrutinized intensely. Glancing over at Alexis, she frowned and nudged her chin towards the still-wet plate in her hands indicating her to continue her job and as Alexis did it (albeit grudgingly) she found herself wincing at the meaningful stare Alexis spurted her way. "What?"

"You said that last night." Pointed out Alexis if rather, snootily and Hermione rolled her eyes feeling her consciousness settle down into assurance. "Well I'm not exactly sure what you want to hear." Began Hermione as she wiped the splattered water around the sink. "What changes did you see in him?" She questioned for starters and glanced up for the briefest of moments to see her friend nursing a frown.

"Well something clearly happened from him to suddenly turn into a bulb through one flick of a switch." Alexis remarked and Hermione hummed in agreement as she began to swipe the counters with antibacterial mist.

"It was just the slight goading and the usual sprinkle of standing my ground." Answered Hermione simply and she placed the cloth away to then take the dried dishes away from her friend and begin to store them away in their respective places. "Though a pinch was needed on that occasion since he decided to be a girl about it."

"About what?" Queried Alexia and Hermione paused momentarily in her work to be lost in the world of thoughts that weren't yet analysed or read; just one of those rare moments when you would think of the probabilities on how the situation would have gone.

The funny thing was, Malfoy knew not one pinning emotion of relief that had swept across Hermione and how much just he not being a Deatheater meant to her. It was strange in one perspective also, now that she came to think of it. A mere three weeks ago, she wouldn't give a rat's sod about Malfoy's loyalty but ever since the days had gone and they'd lose that one brick of reservation by the hour; she'd begin to wonder herself on rare occasions. Just those quick and mindless thoughts of what Malfoy's opinions were on the godforsaken war. Was he afraid as she was? Or was he attempting to be fearless like many others around her?

Suddenly aware of the silence that drifted between herself and her companion, Hermione twisted her lips in shame at the speed in which the track of her mind had set off to, and she let the logical thinking retreat back to its working state. "I think it was probably the weight of things he had gathered and didn't get off his shoulders even when told to." Hermione explained softly albeit with hesitance.

Alexis didn't seem to mind her friends' little moment of leaving reality; in fact she looked confused than anything. "So, did he tell you anything?"

Jumped to conclusions; _Alexis_ did that.

And Hermione turned around suddenly aware of her tense blades, to snort in incredulity at her friend's words and she shook her head feverently to answer the said question. "Merlin no!" She exclaimed to prove her point further and she bit her lip as a form of apprehension dawned. "If anything, he got more off me than I of him." Then she proceeded to tend to a frown as she thought over her words.

It was true.

'_I'm glad you aren't a Deatheater.'_

She had let off every ray of light she had within her for the theory they continuously tip-toed around. She was reassured that the wizard had that shred of dignity that she had believed no longer existed. She was relieved that he hadn't held the vulgar thoughts of being evil meant since he was the measly eleven-year old she remembered. She was bloody _glad_ that Malfoy was no part of darkness.

Oh, if she only knew.

"So nothing scandalous happened?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose to hide behind the short bangs of hair that fell across her forehead and she injected her friend an expression of disbelief. Her response was a mere two hands raised in surrender and Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to finish placing the dishware away as she spoke; "You actually thought me and Malfoy feel into a scandalous rendezvous –"

"Well something must have happened." Alexis cut off pointedly. "You both were locked in his room for over an hour's straight." And she finished her point with an insistent huff and Hermione couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh at the predicament her friend had created.

"And I'm mocked endlessly for my use of imagination." She remarked dryly with a small shake of her head. "We talked." She then proceeded to state simply, looking over her shoulder to send her friend a wry pull of her lips.

"Now that's silly." Guffawed Alexis haughtily. "You can't have possibly talked especially with him in the room –"

"He's not that..." Hermione cut off with her splutters and she felt the oncoming humility of blush blotch her cheeks, "desirable." She fitted.

"Careful," reprimanded Alexis with a cheeky smirk, "he might be loitering in the corner hearing you." She teased and Hermione shot her a fathomable look of mock-loathing.

"He's handsome enough to fit the right proportions of a –"

"Oh come on Hermione." Interjected Alexis with her teasing tone that seemed to aggravate the witch a little more. "You think of him as positively sexy."

Hermione blanched at her friend's use of vocabulary and shook her mane of curls. "Now that's stepping over the boundaries of safe topics to be discussing Alexis." Scolded she with the embarrassment flowing through her veins faster than a leopard chasing its dinner. She cleared her throat to avoid the realisation of humiliation and proceeded to put the last of the utensils away in the drawer beside her. "He's satisfactory enough to be –"

"I really don't understand how you can turn something simple to be said into a line of thesaurus-needed words." Remarked Alexis unendingly and Hermione shook her friend's knowing implications away.

"You've known me for how long? And here you are scorning me for my way of words." Hermione dragged her lips down in somewhat pseudo-disappointment as she finished the last of her utensils.

"But you didn't tell me what was up with him anyways." Alexis continued her interrogating session and Hermione stiffened at what her friend was referring to. "I mean I asked Blaise but he avoided the subject but you must –"

"You know what," Hermione interrupted turning around to meet her friend's unwavering stare and forging astonishment, "I knew nothing but of that, that he was just holding everything to himself and wouldn't let go."

She watched with nervous butterflies as her friend's slender brows furrowed in confusion. "But how did you know he –"

"Sometimes," Hermione murmured interjecting her friend's sentence yet again as she leant against the counter, her arms unceremoniously wounded themselves across her chest in a manner of self-consciousness, "Malfoy is an easy book to read."

* * *

><p>"I've made you a sundae."<p>

"You're being nice."

Hermione felt the twitches of a smile flit across her brought-passive features and with one last pleased glance shot towards the quiet blonde who nestled him comfortably on the chair-like hammock before joining him.

"And you're being grouchy...again." She remarked with her hum of amusement as she shifted to sit comfortably beside him and she handed him his said sundae to find it being dismissed away with a grunt.

"Better than being someone whom you are." He pointed out gruffly and she let out a small huff of indignant persistency at his words.

"I _am_ nice." She stated simply and he scoffed which for some odd reason that Hermione knew not off, lacked his usual arrogant exterior. She then proceeded to nudge his converse-clad feet with her sandals in an attempt to catch his dismissive attention. When he didn't respond as she thought he would she let out yet another huff; "Are you always this grumpy?" She questioned and he could hear the audible laugh in her tone.

For a reason he couldn't decipher precisely, it seemed to infuriate him. He fired a side-long look to see the summer sun reflecting off her olive features and as if suddenly realising he was losing himself to her hidden beauty, he pursed his lips into a weary line. "What do you want now Granger?" He muttered and stifled a light yawn behind his fisted hand.

Hermione who seemed to notice his casual actions raised her brows at the exhaustion he displayed publicly and she leant in towards him. As a result of her sudden concern, he shot her a scowl of confusion but she seemingly ignored him. "You can't possibly be tired?" She half reprimanded, half scolded as she watched him through the curls of her thick lashes. "It's mid-afternoon!"

He shifted till his form was facing away from her and, she too, seemed to notice the shift of his comfort zone and she couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt hit her gut. She noticed the flex of muscles on his back stiffen at the sound of her voice and the rigidness of his arm when she leant in to inspect him.

They were going in circles.

He shifted once again and her eyes flew to his features where a wry smirk managed to crawl its way onto his submissive features. "No," he shook his head and she felt her body hum in approval at the richness that hung back into his English drawl, "it's just you." He mocked her and despite her form sending off sparks of approval at winning his broodiness away, a frown hit her lips. "But by now you surely must know how one would be bored to death when they have you as company." He continued his taunts and Hermione felt the sudden feeling of them falling back to the familiar Hogwarts corridor where nothing but insults and hexes were exchanged between the two.

Stung by his abrupt nonchalant manner, in an act of revenge, Hermione pulled back the offered sundae and began to consuming it for her own delight as she shot him a child-like glare. Noting with winking orbs as his smirk wavered off into an amused grin, she then used the opportunity of him falling into a peace-like state to use her free hand and punch his arm.

He flinched away and forged being hurt as he rubbed his forearm sorely. "Ouch woman!" He cried and she raised a brow. "You know I bruise easily." He continued and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh forgive me for thee lack of knowledge that you have such skin that needs such tending to." She drawled away sarcastically and he grinned at her lopsidedly all the while running a casual hand through his hair.

She felt the caterpillars crawl around her stomach with small tingles.

"I wasn't aware." She then proceeded to continued in a monotonous tone before she landed yet another hit onto his arm with a livid huff. "Serves you right, you egotistical, bigoted ... _Jerk_!"

He let out a snort of hilarity and with a shake of his sugar-white head, he turned away from the moping witch and began to tip the swing slightly, feeling his tensed muscles instantaneously relax under the soothing sway. "Off to American names already?" He ridiculed with the twitching smirk. "I was waiting for the best of your British ones."

"Oh I've got a list." Hermione insisted with her own scoff of amusement. "But sadly, it's too long to complete in under an hour I have to endure with you." She finished with a wistful sigh.

He craned his neck down so he could fire her an expression of incredulity. "An hour with you?" He scoffed with disbelief and his smirk widened as he noticed the notable glower sent his way. "The tragedy of it all."

"I should have never listened to Zabini."

"So you're doing Blaise a favour?"

"Mo he told me where you were and left off with the obvious hint in what I should do." Hermione muttered in explanation as she found her turn to rock the hammock with her heel of her foot. She then shot him a cynical look, brushing away the bangs of hair that fell over the pair of copper coins. "I shouldn't ever listen to my conscience." She stated.

He grunted in agreement and they allowed the silence to carry itself around them before filling in the small holes of serenity that lay in between. Tucking into her sundae (which was originally Draco's) she allowed the sweet and cool sensation of cream envelope her taste buds before she dug in her for another bite. Suddenly aware of the loss of manner she held, she wiped her face with the back of her sheer sleeve and raised the desert towards him.

After seconds of contemplating, the blonde shook his head, moving the witch's hand away from his face. "No." He mumbled gruffly and scowled as Hermione didn't budge her ice-cream cupped hand. Shooting her glare for her persistency, she continued to throw the bowl of ice-cream at his face and to shut the silent pleads; he took her used spoon and dumped a big dollop of cold cream into his mouth.

Mouth full and teeth aching with the coolness it was met with, he pulled a face at her indicating the words Hermione didn't need to hear; '_Happy?' _

She nodded and he glared at the victorious smile on her soft features. Swallowing after slow seconds he spoke, "I don't know what satisfaction you get from me eating the damn sundae."

The smile was swept off her face and a slight grim expression replaced her features. "Spoil sport." She mumbled under her breath and he heard to which he responded with a light glare "What, can't take the truth Malfoy?"

"Hardly." He drawled and she scoffed in disbelief despite the glow of triumph that doubled her stomach at the fact that she caused the old Malfoy to seep back in from his brooding period. "I'm just being practical." He stated and she rolled her eyes.

"No you're just being a pessimist." She argued and he arched a brow at her words.

"Well that depends on how you would see things." He pointed out and she nodded, wholly agreeing with his words.

"Yes, that's right." She agreed. "But it's clearly obvious how _you_ would see things Malfoy." She remarked with a hint of a smile grazing her lips. "You would see the half-filled cup of water as half-empty." She pointed out and he snorted.

"Actually, why bother arguing over what's what? Just drink the damn thing or re-fill." He claimed and Hermione snorted at his words than then was followed by a small giggle. He immediately felt a rush of warmth flood through his form and felt the familiar yet hated feeling of a knot being pulled inside his stomach.

"Ah, so you're just being baseless?" She asked and he looked down at her with an expression she couldn't seem to read.

"No, it's called being a realist."

"That fits better on your Italian heartthrob." She shot him an alluring smile and he scowled at her reference. He averted his eyes immediately as he saw the smile quirk upwards into something more than he wished to see and he cleared his throat.

"So what, you consider yourself an optimist?" His words immediately brought the carefree atmosphere into a sullen drop and he watched as a forlorn expression replaced Hermione's stance and the glimmer of laughter that twinkled with mirth in her eyes had faded completely into a shadowed apprehension. "No." She shook her head and he would have taken the opportunity to observe the softness of her curls but was distracted by the sombre composure she now held. "I regard myself as a realist too, though –"

"Optimism is what gets you through the day." Draco answered with a solemn bob of his head. Surprised at his knowing finish of her sentence, she let her tawny-like features fall to watch him with an unreadable expression.

"Right." She nodded and he held her steady gaze for a few heartbeats of silence before she saw it fit to break it away from and he observed with morbid curiosity as a slight flush rose from the peak of her shirt, crawling up its way to the slender swan of her neck.

And as they allowed the silence to fill them once again he felt an odd pit of warmth settle down at the base of his stomach at what he seemed to discover from the small amount of time they were bickering over. Yet what the weird thing, both seemed to discern was throughout the whole ordeal, the silence that seemed to fill them was intended for an uncomfortable and awkward purpose; yet it really wasn't. It was just one of those still-moments where you needn't have to talk yet everything was told. It was one of those things where you didn't have to say anything yet everything was spoken. From the slight shifts of their forms, or the small sighs that escaped their mouths. Or even when the breeze ruffled their hair or the hush of contemplation.

It was simply beyond words; peaceful.

And as Draco sat on the shared hammock (in which he had come to take a seat from to ease the thoughts of a certain witch) he felt his own sigh that escaped his system as he felt the first of many moments of warming peace settle within him. There was no more training, no more plans, no more sneaking, no lies, no torture, no noise and no blood.

There was just tranquillity.

"Have you ever thought of leaving everything behind and starting afresh?" Hermione's sudden quaking voice broke the all-too comfortable silence with a glass-shattering question that questioned the wizard's next words.

Opening his mouth to answer automatically, her words plunged the logical functioning of his mind and he all-but hesitated. "I haven't really considered..." he murmured trailing off as he thought in deeper consideration to her words and Hermione, she waited patiently with glassy orbs as he averted his own to the mowed garden.

And as she played with her trembling fingers she felt the sudden contraction of her chest and her breaths seemed to come out in strangled chokes. It seemed to be a hallucination as his deep exhale broke her thoughts and she perked up in her seat to hear his next words. "Maybe." He finally admitted after a long-awaited silence and he glimpsed at the bright sun that was scorching their sensitive skin with its summer ray of heat. He then turned to her, feeling her scrutinizing stare push him into being uncomfortable and lifted his chin down at her in a superior manner, he knew to be known from their years back in school. "Why, have you?"

She shrugged one-armed and took another bite out of her shared sundae. "I usually mull over the fact that I could." She answered after deliberate consideration and he nodded his head the slightest as he observed with clouding eyes as she nibbled on her bottom lip; a habit he knew she had caught from her mother. "But then I think of the war and all those who are dying this very moment wishing for a better time for their loved ones and any incorrigible thoughts fly away." She said in a small voice and he just about managed to detect the sadness she tried to compress away. She turned to him. "Don't you ever think that?" She questioned and he let his eyes loiter for a moment longer to observe the gold in her eyes before he turned away, letting her feel the rejection of her question.

"Why should I?" She frowned and he continued his small justification. "I have no place in the world even after the war does end."

"What makes you say so?" Questioned Hermione softly and he felt the terrible urge to scoff at the naiveté's she was displaying before him. He exhaled out another breath and Hermione angled her head so he could make out her curious expression.

But he didn't answer.

He wouldn't.

He _couldn't_.

And she seemed to be fine with that. She leant back against the seat with a small lift of her lips at the satisfaction that she _had_ won some stolen words from him. That he had spoken out of his shell of misery.

More than she expected but less than she hoped.

And as they breached the topic of consequences of war, Hermione asked the question that seemed to conquer her mind through the two years she had discovered from her green-eyed friend that Voldemort had returned.

"Do you every fear of being lonely?"

She asked in a soft voice as she wounded her arms around herself feeling the oncoming shiver trance befall her form despite the heat wave predicted from the weather forecast. She ignored the gawking look he seemed to be sending her and continued. "I mean losing someone that you were close to – and I don't mean any normal person," she pointed out quickly, "I mean just that one person who meant the world to you and as people who you know love you nonetheless continue to help you pursue the meaning of life again, there's nothing to fill the aching gap of isolation in you?"

All throughout her question she didn't lock eyes on him. Not once. And as if suddenly finding her backbone of courage, she timidly looked over at him with wide and questionable eyes to find him looking back with an indecipherable glaze to his eyes. And they stayed like that; their eyes stripping each other bare till nothing but fear and longing was what swam in each other's orbs of glistening unshed tears.

And then he broke the connection with the quick avert of his eyes and she was left looking at the left portion of his aristocrat features. After moments of silent reflection, she saw his sagged shrug. "Sometimes," he spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "being alone is better than being with someone who will break your pride and confidence." He confided in quietly.

And she considered his response with puzzled eyes, silent nods and she chewed lips. And in a bizarre way, she seemed to understand what the wizard was getting on about. And it was that realisation that caused her to let out a heavy sigh with the followed words; "I guess in a way, you're right."

It was just those simple seven words that sliced the thick tension-filled atmosphere, revealing the light-heartedness it was consumed by.

He scoffed and her attention fell back on him with small surprise. "I'm always right." He said in a conceited tone and she couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh at his words.

She couldn't help but lean towards him as she felt his overconfident composure wrap around her mind. "Now there's the old Malfoy I know." She spoke softly yet clearly. "Ego driven and eccentric."

"I, eccentric?" Guffawed the blonde and Hermione bit her lip from grinning widely. "You are sadly mistaken," she watched with adoration as a sparkling glimmer grew in the base of Draco's silver balls of ash and she rolled her own honeycombs at the wide smirk he displayed before her. "Hey, I wasn't the oddball in school."

Hermione let out a soft laugh and shook her head, letting her curls come in the way of her flushing cheeks. "I wasn't odd," she claimed calmly, "I was just a bookworm."

He raised a golden brow at her. "And that isn't odd?"

She punched him in response.

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to drink Chloe?"<p>

The blonde-curled Scot glanced up from her day's musing of texting and drooling over a certain albino to find her cousin standing before her with an incomprehensible expression on her soft features. Allowing herself one quick stolen glance at her cousins' companion who sat sprawled across the sofa across her, his eyes firmly attached on Hermione's back before she turned her own attention back to the witch who was waiting expectantly at her and she arched a brow in scepticism, suddenly aware of the hospitality her cousin was displaying before her.

"Why do you ask?" She sniped tartly, her tone reaching relaying the doubt she felt and she watched with furrowing brows as Hermione shrugged casually in response.

"I was getting Mal –" The witch stopped short when she came upon the realisation of the on-coming mistake that was soon to be made and the muggle watched with curious eyes as the swan-like neck of her cousin was craned over her shoulder to meet the intense orbs of ashes (that she was transfixed upon herself) smirk back at her in a conceited manner. "My _boyfriend _a drink and wondered if you'd like one," Chloe did not miss the narrow slip of phrase, "rather than me returning for you to then order me to go back and make you one too."

Her cousin explained simply and Chloe had the fetish urge to snort at Hermione's honest words. She knew it was too good to be true for the brunette to ask out of general hospitality rather than being the second catch. The iron-curled blonde let her eyes glimpse over Hermione's curvaceous form to let them fall on her cousin's pale boyfriend for a moment longer than necessary and she hummed in conformity.

"What would you like?" Chloe's softening eyes of admiration flew back to her cousin's features, harsh lines befalling the creases of the outer rim as she found her musings of the blonde interrupted.

"Lemonade." Replied Chloe with a clipped tone and with a nod of understanding, Hermione turned to leave. Not before, however, she paused momentarily to shoot her boyfriend a warning glance. Chloe could only watch the encounter through envy-burning eyes as she caught the lazy smirk he shot her followed by a meaningful wink that would stop any normal girls' heart to a fail. Much to her dismay, her plain cousin hadn't reacted at all to the flirty gestures and the Scot winced as her friend's curt words reach her ears. "Behave."

Chloe was never more embarrassed of her cousin than ever.

"Don't I ever _angel_?"

The Scottish could only bulge her eyes out unattractively in resentment at the pet name that flew fluently out of the young Slytherin's tongue and Chloe felt the continuous surge of humility shoot through her as her curly-haired cousin scoffed at the corny yet pick-able line. And dare Chloe hope to deny it; as she let his rich English drawl replay in her mind, she would all but swoon to the sudden increasing lull of her heart as the pet name would be said. Imagining it to be said to her instead of her cousin. And as Hermione walked away, a devious (In Chloe's IQ) plan began to form at the string of Chloe's slow mind, knotting it securely once thoroughly thought of.

When absolute sure that her cousin wouldn't come bumbling back with her bookworm glory, Chloe perked up straighter in her seat, smoothing out the denim flow of her skirt and patting down her dimensioned curls. And in those moments of silence where Chloe was preparing herself to converse with the restricted blonde, she watched him through mascara-coated lashes at the haughty composure he held as he leant against the Granger's sofa; feet crossed in a masculine manner, his head tilted back as he waited patiently for his girlfriend as courted. And despite him being whisked away from her cousin, The Scot found herself discovering an ounce of respect for the angelic being before her.

"So is 'Mione the one for you?"

Her words seemed to have snapped the Malfoy out of his quiet trance, his head immediately whipping over to her as if suddenly noticing her presence. Thinking of such a predicament brought a humiliating blush on her cheeks followed with the grim expression to befall her features. "Pardon?" He called out, his tone slightly hoarse from the moments of wordless exchange and Chloe felt something flip in her stomach at the manners he held stirred within the rich drawl.

He really was a catch.

Nay, he was the _perfect_ catch.

Chloe cleared her throat in response and twisted her lips in a contemplating manner. "I asked if Hermione was the girl for you." She repeated in a clearer manner and she shot him a small smile to find it wasted at the frown that now hit his lips. Her words, it seemed to her, must have sent a wrong indication as his lips were dragged down into a pursing frown and she forced herself to be patient as he considered her words with clouded eyes.

"If she was or not," Began Draco and Chloe let her mud-brown eyes flicker over to his to find a guarded expression shield the colours he was letting off when with her cousin; and with the mere acknowledgement of the fact caused the muggle's blood to boil, "what peeked this curiosity?" Draco asked, his eyes piercing through her facade.

Swallowing a nervous lump at the response she was given (and at what formality) she flicked a stray curl over her shoulder before cupping her phone in her hands and spoke, "I was just wondering; Hermione never seems to be with one guy for a lengthy amount of time," she run her hands together and took the moment of silence to glance up at him to find it the wrong action to take as she perceived with a moment's flash, the darkness that engulfed his charmingly handsome features, "And I thought," she continued in a rush before he could cut in with his clipped words, "it'd be good for her to settle in with someone she really likes instead of courting many..." She then trailed off as she realised her words began to make no sense and she was rambling nonsense; and Chloe could do nothing but tightly seal her eyes willing the humility to fade away.

It wasn't meant to be like this, she thought morosely. She was supposed to converse with the normal spice of courage she had within her, flirting when the occasion called and playing hard to get. He was supposed to willingly follow her lead and things would walk from there. But alas, none of such was happening.

"You thought this from the good of what?" His tone hadn't changed the slightest but Chloe could fathom the cold stare sent her way. Her eyes rose from her wringing hands to glance at his unchangeable demeanour and she suddenly felt like breaking.

If one thing you should know, Chloe Stanford would never mull over in wallowing self-pity if rejected.

What she knew of, was there were plenty of others to get a catch on but even if portrayed as a bimbo, the Scot knew it was the cold shoulder he had thrown her way from the beginning and nothing could stop the burning rage that was led towards her cousin, who she was definite fed negative seed in his mind.

Chloe never hated her cousin more than that moment.

And just like that, Chloe felt the raging anger dissipate the slightest into courage. "Do you love her?" She abruptly asked, steering away the last of their three-minute conversation finding her backbone after seconds of stammering. No, she thought determinedly, she wouldn't let her cousin throw away that _one_ thing she thought would be the best thing for her.

She had mere minutes.

She stared straight back into the cool bergs of ice and read nothing but a steady, unwavering stare. "Does it concern you in anyway?" He asked and Chloe shook her head slightly numb at the automatic tone he held. "Did your cousin ask to require such information for her need?" Again, the blonde shook her head and she suppressed the slight shiver of fear as she felt his scrutinizing flare he was firing her through the layers of coal in his pools of mercury. "Then," he sliced the thick tension and she watched with wide eyes at the coldness in his once-mirth-filled orbs, "I hardly think it's something you need to concern yourself with." He dismissed and finally, after eternities of nothing but harshness, he looked away.

"So you don't love her?" Chloe pressed ignoring the intimidation she was getting off from the Malfoy's aura.

The blonde snorted mirthlessly and she arched a brow the slightest at his nonchalance. "Assume what you'd wish." Began he coldly and Chloe flinched as he shot her the first of many glares. "But I'm warning you," he continued in an icy tone, "You meddle between me and your cousin's relationship and I'll be the first to be breaking down your door."

And that was it.

But Chloe wasn't done by a long shot.

"Well perhaps you can explain this to me in your bizarre _relationship_," she continued emphazing her point, fortunately missing the exasperated glower that was sent her way, "you are always referring to 'Mione as my cousin..."

"Well that's what she is, isn't she?" Drawled the wizard sarcastically and Chloe felt an ounce of shame fill her at the look of idiocy he sent her.

"Yes but I've never heard you call her by her Christian name." Pointed out the muggle. "It's always Granger." She then nursed a smug frown and let her eyes pierce his pools of mercurial ice to find herself then flinch away at the harsh lines that now outlines the fury blazing in his pupils. "I..." she began to reconcile her words when he cut her off; his words clenched through the audible growl he barely managed to contain the vehemence in.

"That," he spat, "is a harmless little joke between Hermione and I." He let the moment catch his mind later on and let the name roll of his tongue for the first time to be surprised as it slid out as fluently as he spoke French. Eyes flashing he glanced back at the muggle to observe the puzzled yet determined expression, "I don't know what you're playing at, " he continued and she lifted her chin in a manner similar to her witch of a cousin when standing her ground, "but as said before, leave our relationship out of it."

"If you'd call it a relationship." Scoffed Chloe finding a strong curve of her backbone. Much _much_ later on, the muggle would then punch herself for the idiocy of her words knowing any chance left she'd have had with the blonde would have dispersed immediately; but the jealousy that filled her heart with blackness was too great to simply ignore with a casual flick of her fingers.

Jealousy is the fear of comparison.

It consumes away the lightweight of one's good natured thoughts and leaves nothing but burning envy that has no effective remedy till abrupt change of heart.

The albino who had been inspecting Granger's cousin with coy slits of grey felt his lips twitch in amusement at the palpable covetousness that ran through the roots of her dyed hair to the coursing cycle of her blood. "You talk as if you have a much better..." the blonde paused on his amused drawl to shoot the Scot a look of withering challenge, "familiarity," he continued finding his preferred vocabulary, "on what a real relationship should contain."

Chloe who couldn't help herself but notice the amusement that ran down her opponent's face let a small smile of victory win her over. "I've had my shares experience." She bobbed her head and let a sultry look steal her over as the blonde guffawed at her answer.

As soon as the amusement had slid on his features, it fell, masked with dark steel slates that she all but felt a shiver of pleasure kiss her spines stirred in with that _wanted_ intimidation. "I'll put it like this Barbie doll," he began in an authoritative tone and she smirked in adoration at the sudden pet name he chose for her, "you and I both knew what lacks in your views of relationship..."

The smile was slapped off her face.

"...And I'll let you continue with your conquests," he shrugged in a casual manner but she was too much in shock to comprehend his next words clearly, "but I meant it when I said watch it when it comes to a relationship that's out of your hands." He spoke meaningfully cold and threateningly but Chloe only had the tell-tale thoughts of ruining her cousin's life as he continued staring at her with reserved harshness. "Leave Granger out of it." His words forged malice but somehow, despite the hidden secrets shared between her cousin and the wizard setting before her, Chloe knew that he critically _meant_ it.

And it was that sudden discovery that caused the Scot to shrink back in her seat, mouth clamped shut into saying no more.

But even Draco knew her silence wouldn't last long; especially containing the fact that she was a Granger. The odd (not so odd now) family characteristic he had picked up had passed down through the Granger tree was sheer determination. And as he watched with a slight roll of eyes, her mouth opening to ask yet another exasperating question, fortunately on his sake of entertainment, his pseudo-girlfriend chose to enter with a tray of three cocktail glasses filled to the brim with lemonade.

She missed the breath of relief that had escaped his haughty composure as she twisted her lips in somewhat gratitude as Hermione handed over her beverage. And as she took a pursed sip off the sweet/sour drink, she purposely inclined her set view towards the unlikely couple; her eyes narrowing on impulse as the blonde muttered several inaudible words to her cousin who, in return, scoffed and handed him his own drink roughly. Her hands unceremoniously strangled her glass in a death-grip as she felt her blood began to froth as she watched the coldness that had washed his features immediately sulk away into a charming smirk (which she had seen multiple times on his oh-so-kissable lips) hit his lips as he watched his girlfriend bend over to retrieve her own drink before shuffling down beside him.

And as Hermione hummed her own approval at his words, Chloe watched with the continuous raging jealousy within her as she murmured several words to the blonde who in returned mocked hurt. Her cousin's rich laughter hit the wrong note in her ears and she watched the curly-haired teenager mutter something to the blonde who shook his head at her words, lowering his head to whisper noughts to her ear, a grin itching up the kisses of his own lips as his witch mirrored.

Abruptly, his eyes then flew up to catch hers in an intense yet visioning stare (one that made Chloe's heart catch in her throat) and she observed with a splintered heart as the identical lifted edges of those lips dipped down into a scowl. And right before her eyes, she witnessed something she was familiar with yet still found her stomach churning in an unknown motion at the satisfaction of proven right emit from his bold actions.

He broke his sharp gaze away from her to then clamp on hold of the curly locks she had mocked endlessly that belonged rightfully to her book-fetish cousin and locked her lips up to his in a protective and possession manner. The most Chloe-ish thing the Scot would have done (and would usually do) would be to scoff and look away muttering words alone the lines of _'get a room' _or _'warn somebody' _but not this time. No, this time Chloe chose to watch the connecting sparks of gold grow around their little bubble where their lips moved in perfect synchronization and their body's humming against one another in dual harmony. Nothing belonged but them. Nothing functioned correctly but them.

Nothing seemed to look so... _alive_, but them.

And Chloe Stanford did all but _not_ look at them. She had perceived with silent quirks of her own breaking expressions. She had watched with admiring mortification at the hidden passion that grew between her cousin and her secret crush. She had observed with throbbing blood in her fingertips, the tender care that each poured out at the brief kissed that had been exchanged between the two foes.

Suddenly feeling suffocated with the room's growing passion, the Scot fanned herself with her hand attempting to cool herself down. But with one quick stolen glance back at the couple Chloe didn't have the nerve to continue sitting in their presence without acting on something she knew she'd regret later on. And so, in hope to prevent any mishaps, the muggle practically threw her barely-sipped drink onto the coffee table beside her and stalked away with knots in her stomach and frothed blood being pumped from her heart to the ends of her toes.

Jealousy, after all, is the fear of comparison.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me now! I know I deserve about a thousand Avada's being sent my way right now but that would then mean no more updates for 50 DOS! And you wouldn't allow that! Neither would I! But I am truly sorry for the horrid break in which you were Dramione starved for my story! Life is a bitch and I'm so busy with School work that I have no inspiration left to continue at times!<strong>

**But I've edited the chapters and for you to get this chapter...you may have to skip back to the last two chapters for it to make right sense...I am sorry I changed the chapters but I'm postponing the pre-chapter 18 to about several chapters later! If that makes sense! Good gosh, this A/N is getting long and I will finish it with a sorry (for my lack of updates) a huge thank you (for still sticking by me) and I love you (for the favourite + alerts - both for author & story).**

**Reviews are Carnival Candy Floss!**

** ~Sugarquills007**


	20. Fear

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007 **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 19...<strong>_

_Suddenly feeling suffocated with the room's growing passion, the Scot fanned herself with her hand attempting to cool herself down. But with one quick stolen glance back at the couple Chloe didn't have the nerve to continue sitting in their presence without acting on something she knew she'd regret later on. And so, in hope to prevent any mishaps, the muggle practically threw her barely-sipped drink onto the coffee table beside her and stalked away with knots in her stomach and frothed blood being pumped from her heart to the ends of her toes._

_Jealousy, after all, is the fear of comparison. _

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 20 – Fear

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong> can force people to think and do things that are highly out of character. **~Anon**

* * *

><p>"You aren't going to the clinic today?" Hermione hummed her request as she handed her father his morning cup of coffee, leaning against the frame of her chair as she watched a silent moment evolving shuffling paper.<p>

Shooting his daughter a smile of gratitude, Henry cupped the mug of liquid and blew on it before taking the first of many sips. "Not today, no." He answered and Hermione angled her head down indicating for her father to continue. "Alan's taking over today. You're mother thought it'd be better if we took the day off to relax." Hermione shed herself a quick smile at the recognition of her mother's affection.

"Well at least it'd do some _good_ on you." Hermione claimed as she covered her hand over her father's which lay on the table before them.

"Why what on earth are you implying?" Teased Henry and hic curly-haired daughter shot him an affectionate grin before she began to clear away the dishes.

"Nothing." Sung Hermione in retaliation.

As she began to enter the kitchen threshold, her father's voice paused her momentarily; "What are you kids going to be getting up to today, then?" She froze momentarily before pivoting on her heel to face her father who now held a pensive expression.

With a small shrug, Hermione answered, "Alexis had proposed we go to the Cinema's today."

She watched her father purse his lips in somewhat considering agreement before confirming it with a gentle bob of his head. "That's a good idea." He agreed and Hermione smiled at his approval. "The boys have been locked away in the house far longer than I imagined."

Hermione chuckled in concord. "I guess you can say that. But then again, there's been no complaint so far." She allowed a smirk to grace her lips wickedly and was pleased to see a matching fire burn in the gold of her father's eyes.

"From either of the two?" He questioned and Hermione laughed. That same tinkling sound Henry had fallen in love with, despite it being shared from a different woman. And as Henry listened to the last of his daughter's chuckle fade, he couldn't help but the small smile of gracing admiration graze his lips.

"Well Alexis' boyfriend has been rather chivalrous." He watched as his brown-haired daughter chew her lips to stop a somewhat amused grin hit her features. "And as for _my_ own," and just like that, the switch that bore the thin line of fun and bore had been switched en route for the latter. "Well that's a different story."

His whizzing mind didn't have the correct sense to return the grin that Hermione shot his way other than the distracted half-nod. He missed the silent quirks of confused expressions his daughter sent his way as silence seem to bore on and also neglected the slight dampening of the atmosphere that was once filled with ridicule between father and daughter.

"Do you love him?"

Now Henry Granger was hardly a fool. In fact, he was brought up in quite a well-respected route of families in which nothing but polite courteousness and small talk was what he was brought up to learn with. He was the middle child between an older brother who was favoured by most and a mere sister who he found himself attached to whether with the blood ties or not. He had been lucky enough to be educated in a clandestine school where discipline was the rule before rules. He had attended many social events courtesy of his father's well-worked job; manufacturer of Tate & Lyle's finest sweeteners.

He had experienced through the rough patch of bullies, quarrels and lethal pills. He had been through the stages of teenage puberty where girls became something more pulling their pigtails in a mocking manner. He had fell through the uncomfortable levels of awkward conversations despite his civility, the slight turmoil of first heartbreak and the patch of amending flattering compliments to the oppose sex. He had been seduced by many a-perfect-picture, fallen for treacherous pits of snake-grove and had gotten his share of drinking gallons of ale by dawn.

But if anything to learn by through his own youth, what Henry did discover was himself. He had figured out the wonders of biological science and had been transfixed by the quench of fordable knowledge. He had found where his intentions lay; somewhere away from the maniac world of sugar and pollution-filled factories. He found himself in thirst for denotable knowledge, deeply enthralled with the art of oral-fixtures.

He had somehow initiated himself captivated by a young wonder of beauty that managed to catch his pleasing eye, from time to time. He had found himself somehow falling love during the process of getting to know one another. And not long after he had come upon the realisation, Henry had found something worth living for. Graduating parties had flicked through in a flash. Marriage had gone past in a blur. Laying his eyes on the life that he himself along with his love had created had been permanently etched into his mind forever more.

But all those things hardly counted for what the point is trying to come across as.

Henry Granger, throughout his life, had always held a composed poise; no matter how drastic the situation was. Whether it was the learning of his mother's death or the shock that he had been promoted to head orthodontist. Any shocking piece had left him in shock; Henry had cracked severely many times, but from hidden eyes.

And to find himself blurting out the most outrageous (yet mind-consumable) question to his daughter nonetheless, seemed nothing but a small blow to his composed pride. Nothing had prepared him for the blow when realising that his daughter had found herself another man may have been her suitor for the rest of her youth-filled years. Nothing had ceased to even bring that string of suspicion that his daughter may have found another to replace his aging place.

Nonentity could have stopped him from exclaiming the question that seemed to have haunted his mind for the past several days. Nothing could have prevented him from letting the odd glances slip from his senses as he would watch the two (once foes) lovers interact with the occasional spark of gold or the odd flash of red; or even the vivid twinkle of green.

And Henry Granger had feared. He had feared upon the fact that his daughter was moving on from her time with her father to someone who may possibly be the first to break her fragile heart. He had stepped over the line of trepidation as the thoughts of being replaced swirled in the dark corners of his mind. He had been sent over to panic-overdrive as the possible thought of his daughter dropping the affectionate grin he had always pictured to be sent towards him forever always, for it to then begin to stop as a new recruit began getting the share.

Henry had been afraid.

And for that reason; the fear that consumed his mind to nothing but simply wonders of 'what if's?' or 'how about?' did then the outburst seem pretty natural to tumble off his lips and into the open where, now, his daughter stood slightly open-mouthed staring into his pretty identical orbs in incredulity.

"W-what –"

"Do you love him?" He repeated his breaking question, thought this time there was no bumbling idiocy withheld in his tone. No, Henry repeated the question confidently and unwaveringly yet withstanding that fatherly fear of what his daughter had in store for him. There was really no point in him re-tracking his words now that they had been let out in the open and allowed the atmosphere to drag around them in a dreary manner; and with that in mind, Henry perked a bit straighter in his chair as his eyes narrowed on fatherly impulse upon noting his daughter's hesitance.

Hermione stared at her father, wide-eyed, as if he had grown three heads and felt the sick urge of hopelessness fill her when she realised there was no possible way out through the mess she was place into. "What do y-you mean by –"

"Hermione, do you _love_ Draco?"

Hermione felt her arms slacken in its hold on the dishes as she continued staring with hopelessness shining through her eyes as she took in her father's sombre expression. With slow, robotic movements, Hermione placed the platter of dishes away from hold and walked up to face her father, who had been watching her with hawk-like eyes.

She then sat down on the seat beside him and the control crumbled into confusion as he took in his daughter's soft features. Hermione glanced up at her father's breaking composure and reached out to grab on hold of her father's fisted fingers.

"My love for you would never fade away, if that's what you fear."

She never missed one beat; Hermione. And for some unbeknownst reason, the thought brought a sickening tingle of prided pleasure in Henry's fractured state. It was just one of those rare things anyone could achieve. But that was no reason for Henry to mull over; no. In fact it was just that simple little recognition that the certain attribute was caught off the first and foremost love of his life, that blew him away into nothing but realisation that age had finally caught up with him.

Pulling his fingers away from his daughter's warm touch, he turned back with a sharp yet folded eye, piercing her with solemnity. "You didn't answer my question." He mumbled gruffly, hoping to divert her words of righteousness away and into that question that pressured not only himself, but his daughter into the depth of feelings she held for a certain blonde.

"I thought it'd be obvious." Henry's eyes, which he knew would be close to revealing all the fear he was to hold, flew to meet identical combs of honey where assurance shone through the golden trims of purity.

"Assuming the obvious is true won't get an old fool's mind anywhere." He caught that small ghost of a smile that sprayed across the corners of Hermione's lips before the seriousness of the situation caught up with him once again, and all he could focus on was the burning touch of his daughter's fingers melting away all his worry just through the gentle pressure she squirted onto him.

"Yet, sometimes, it's the fool who outshines the obvious to those who are blind to the truth."

A chuckle escaped Henry's tightly pursed lips and when he stole the fateful glance up at his daughter, he saw relief sag through her shoulders upon noticing the slight lightness that beheld their current predicament.

"I know I haven't been the best of fathers when it came upon the introduction –"

His daughter's unmannered snort broke him off with a small smile and he raised a brow at the look of incredulity on Hermione's soft features. "I'm sure there was no offence on both sides daddy." She spoke so confidently that Henry almost believed that nothing was going to change them. Keyword being _almost_.

As if suddenly noticing her father's thoughtful silence, Hermione squeezed her father's fingers once again, dipping her head so she could angle her features better to her father's view. Allowing the time for him to acknowledge her presence, she sent him an assuring smile with a small tilt of her head. "Nothing's going to change."

Returning the timid smile, Henry perked a bit straighter in his seat albeit his solemnity never faded once. "I wish I could say the same in return."

"You don't have to." Something hit Henry there and then as he watched his daughter's smile grow into fondness. "I have enough faith for the both of us."

* * *

><p>"It's only the Cinema's!" Huffed an annoyed Hermione.<p>

"And your point is?"

"I clearly don't have a reason to wear this. We're going to be surrounded in dark three-quarters of our time out!"

"Well that's what you think." Alexis pointed out primly as she threw her friend a pair of sandals; the same shade as the blouse Hermione was forced to wear. Folding her arms across her chest in an adamant manner, Hermione arched a brow at her friend's shrewd words.

"And what do you mean by that?" She questioned, postponing her friend's nagging demeanour for a while longer.

"Well," began Alexis with a dramatic sigh as she threw a thin scarf at Hermione's face. "We also decided that we are going out for dinner after –"

"_We_?" Hermione scoffed, cutting her friend short. "_We_ didn't decide on anything. If I recall correctly, _we_ was nowhere there when you had the crazy urge to plan another thing –"

"Well excuse me if I thought of something from the good of my heart –"

"Only you, Alexis Carter, can say those words through the deceitful mask of innocence."

The stressed atmosphere was then broken with a quick shatter when the said blonde muggle halted on her excessive routine of throwing Hermione's wardrobe around the room, by tipping her head of curls back and shooting out a joyous bubble of laughter that rung in Hermione's ear with bibulous amusement.

"Oh how I forget what your use of intellect against a peer does to them." The blonde grinned as she wiped away a mock tear.

With a sound half way between a scoff and a laugh, Hermione threw her hairbrush at the giggling blonde who managed to catch it before the offending object hit her square in the face. "Finished laughing at me?" Questioned the muggle-born with a questionable pout twisting her lips.

"Not at all." Retorted Alexis with a smirk snaking up her lips.

With a small shake of her head at her friend's immaturity, she began to collect the disarray pieces of her garments; occasionally muttering the odd remarks here and there, hoping as if it would bring guilt onto her friend's conscience.

When she dared to steal a glance over at Alexis, she found herself smiling at the nonchalance the blonde held as she hummed herself whilst brushing her mane of curls. "Did I happen to fail mentioning that Chloe's tagging along?" Her words jerked Hermione out of her monotonous actions and she snapped her form to face the blasé blonde who continued humming to herself.

"As it happens; yes you did." Hermione choked out in surprise. Alexis glanced at her curly-haired friend through the mirror and shot her a small smile of what seemed to be sympathy.

"Well I didn't take it as a cup of chocolate and roses either you know." The muggle consoled with her words of bittersweet rhubarb.

"Any reason you're going to tell me why my dear cousin was invited to this trip?" Asked Hermione cynically as she placed away the mound of clothes away into their respective places.

"Winning the reasoning with your mom is like winning the lottery of a mere five pounds." Alexis stated bluntly and Hermione couldn't help but grunt an unfathomable sound of partial acknowledgment and agreement.

Once assured that her belongings were stored away, she followed Alexis' lead and sat on her bed, picking up her brush to brush her hair. "Thanks a lot mom." Grumbled the dissatisfied muggle-born as she brushed out the detangled knots in her locks.

Alexis grinned; the smile bouncing off the mirror to Hermione's view. Hermione raised a brow in question and an assured smirk then fell on the muggle's lips. "Don't you worry you're pretty little head Hermione," began the sly blonde, "It'll be a walk in the park."

* * *

><p>Precisely an hour and thirty-seven minutes later filled with cries, pleads, insults and several broken doors, all five teens were buckled and ready for the pictures.<p>

"–Well thanks to our highness over here, we're bloody late –"

"Alexis be rational about this –"

"Rational? I don't understand how you can be so calm about this Hermione when this... _thing_ has wasted our time!"

"Well excuse me for getting ready. Gosh Carter, I didn't know it was _such_ a crime –"

"I don't understand how dressing up as if you're going to your engagement party benefits the outing to the cinemas!"

"You may like to walk around like a tramp; but not all of us are like _you_ –"

"Ha! That's rich. At least _looking_ like a tramp is better than _being_ a fucking whore!"

"Alexis! This is not help –"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones Carter, but words can never –"

"– Appear to have any effect on you. Maybe several good insults from your boy-toys will do the bloody trick!"

"Alexis - I thought you said this was going to be a walk in the park?"

And what a joyous journey it was to the Pictures. Two wizards oblivious to the tardiness, two blondes; the brighter kissing her teeth through retaliates of her own towards the dirty blonde, who now was silently fuming as her friend scolding through words of collected calmness.

They were _definitely_ ready for the Cinema's.

* * *

><p>"Five tickets to Ice Age please." Hermione smiled warmly at the employee behind the counter as she requested for their tickets. Eyes twinkling, she shared a knowing look with Alexis in a form of agreement, deceitful mirth fluttering dangerously at the base of their facade.<p>

As the girl turned over to her secluded space to collect their tickets, Draco leaned in towards his witch and murmured the question Hermione had hoped he wouldn't have asked till just before the screening of the film itself. Yet sadly, Hermione found Malfoy's curiosity to be equivalent as to a six-year old.

"What the hell is Ice Age?"

She let out a sigh as if suddenly finding herself tired and craned her neck to catch his curious stare. "If you must know," She began in a prim tone, "An ice age is a period of long-term reduction in the temperature of the earth's surface and atmosphere, resulting in –"

She stopped short when she found herself catching the look of scorching fire swirling the tints of grey, and he looked down at her with the usual stride of arrogance that she found it almost impossible for herself not to be rapt. "If I wanted a dry explanation of what I already know of, I would have hired Weasley." His drawl filled with surplus sarcasm brought an amused smile on her lips and she turned her form in full view for his gaze as she purposely brushed away the comment said on her ginger-haired friend.

"Well next time, you will try to be a little clearer in what justification you're looking for." Countered Hermione with a guarded expression, as she watched any signs of mishap in his cool exterior.

Her inquisitiveness was answered as a boyish grin broke his hard features. Running a hand through his locks, he looked down at her with his eyes beginning to sparkle and in a light; Hermione swore his eyes looked that perfect shade of blue. "You've had your fun prodding me around; but I demand to know what you're making me endure for the next few hours." She rolled her eyes at the returning of his cold demeanour but even she couldn't deny the light tone he held as he spoke to her.

"I've hardly been mocking you for the lack of knowledge you hold on muggles." Hermione stated firmly and the blonde scoffed.

"Hardly." He repeated with an echo of scepticism. "Now that I think about it," he murmured, "that Gryffindor title you hold must be checked; you're turning Slytherin by the mere second."

"Oh," Hermione feigned surprise, "And whose fault is that?"

"Suppose it's just the lonesome companionship you now have without Pothead and Weaselbee by your side." He drawled and a disbelief scoff emitted from Hermione.

"I don't know what mere slip of implication led to me having Slytherin traits."

"Using one other's weakness as an advantage is one."

"Ah, so you're idiocy on Muggle construction is you're weakness?"

"Ha ha." Stated the blonde dryly and Hermione grinned with mirth-filled features.

"Come on Malfoy," she then began, "You'll know what's soon to happen this evening."

"Well I think it's your unlucky day as I want to know _now_." Retorted the blonde with a child's huff on his behalf of rarity.

"Ever heard of surprises?"

"Ever heard of patience?"

She rolled her eyes again but when she glanced back at the blonde, she knew they were filled with humour as her mind decided to demonstrate further in approval; and she laughed. "Just wait and see _ferret_."

* * *

><p>"It was comical."<p>

"It was pathetic imagination."

"It was hilariously delightful!"

"The creators were obviously on crack."

"It's an animation."

"No, what it was; was stupid."

Hermione huffed at his last words and turned to him with her hands on hips. Lifting her chin, she observed the rumpled appearance he held due to the effects of exclaiming every ten minutes how stupid he had thought the movie was and how bored he was feeling. The remnants of his surprise at the moving pictures had soon morphed into his deep-stretched scowl and for a second, as Hermione took him in, she had the sudden urge to caress the frown away.

"You're being radical."

"No," the blonde shot her an incisive scowl, "I'm being _real_."

"Scarcely." She retaliated with a dry tone and she laughed at the child-like mystification he held on his angular features. "Oh come on Malfoy, it was just a movie."

"A stupid one of that." Snapped the blonde instead. "You don't bloody see any mammoths talking – which might I add, are _extinct_!" he pressed and Hermione rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the building, "let alone a tiger!"

"Technically it's a Sabre." Hermione corrected automatically and flinched when his harsh look was sent her way. "It's a cartoon Malfoy. It's meant to entertain kids."

His mouth opened for several quite moments and when he spoke, the words came out garbled as if choked. "For kids?" He echoed and when Hermione nodded, a guttural groan left him. "I'm going to fucking murder Zabini."

"Stop being a spoilsport." Reprimanded Hermione with a small smile. "If anything, I thought you'd be glad to do something new."

"Something new," agreed Draco, "but worthy of my taste." He licked his lips heatedly as he glared at the witch and she pursed her lips in a tight frown at his determined obduracy to not let things go.

"You're taste hardly counts in this matter and you know of this too." She shot him a knowing look and all he could return was a sombre stare. "Would it kill you if you took something lightly?"

"Bite me."

* * *

><p>"How's he holding up?"<p>

"Better than I thought he would."

Alexis smiled in amusement as she rinsed her hands under the sink of the cinema-toilets. She hummed in agreement, sharing a look with her brunette friend through the mirror before her. "Well that's good news." She chirped out.

"For you." Rebuked Hermione, stepping away from the wall that she was leaning against. "I have a feeling this night is going to end in tears or broken doors." She waited patiently as her friend finished her cleansing business before they would leave to save their boys from the annoying wrath of her cousin.

The blonde laughed as moved to the drier, resting her hands at the pedestal where immediate heat began to rush out and sulk away the damp droplets. "You think pessimistically more than you should, Hermione." She remarked and a frown was put on the said witch' lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Alexis said pressingly, "you think of the worst when matters befall on Draco." She stated pointedly but wasn't unfazed when a disconcerting frown hit her friend's lips.

"Well that's hardly the fault on my behalf since the idiot always brings one form of destruction with him." She said brusquely.

"But that's the problem," Alexis cut across with a meaningful tone. Hermione, who by now, was filled with itching frustration, broke the short space between Alexis and herself, to then stare questioningly at her. "You keep bringing the past back."

"Well six years of taunts don't get slipped away easily you know."

"What I mean is you use your past with Draco to interfere with your future with him."

Hermione scoffed. "Now that's absurd." She guffawed, turning to face her friend's sombre expression. "The only future I'm going to have with him is, by the least, a foundation of mutual understanding."

And it was true from where Hermione looked at it from.

She knew there was no time for romance, and also counted on the fact that it was pathetically pointless hoping for one. When amidst a war, there was no time for _fun_ on one's schedule. Though the pleasurable feelings of butterflies fluttering in her belly at the cause of a certain blonde, or the loosening of pressure in her gut when she talked to him; she knew it was a futile mistake to run after him in love-lost hope.

She wouldn't mind at all if she made it out to the future, that she and Malfoy may continue what they were holding; mocking and teasing and the occasional conversations. Like now; where all actions of him being the stone-like figurine he was the previous days before, leaving him to replace the Malfoy she had generally seen and found herself growing fond of. The one that would mock her intelligence with words of his own intellect. The one that would shoot her a grin that resembled one of a marauder caught in an act of joke. Or the one that wouldn't block her out with the usual hidden reservation he always kept in check.

But even then, that dream itself was absurd. Thinking of some sort of a future with Malfoy; Ha! And later on during the regretful days, Hermione would think back to this moment and only then would she realise her sanity was beginning to seep away into insomnia; only because she was thinking of a future with Draco Malfoy.

"You use it as a self-defence mechanism for your fear." Alexis cut her musings off softly, her eyes downcast as she let her words sink in.

Hermione's orbs fell back into reality and they immediately latched onto her friend's knowing ones. "W-what?" Stammered the brunette in incredulity. "I have no fear regarding _Malfoy_." She spat his name as if tinted with poison for further point.

Alexis shot her a concerned look of doubt. "It's what everyone has." She mumbled softly. "It's what makes us human."

"Yes." Agreed Hermione dryly. "Thanks for that obvious pointer Alex." As soon as the sardonic words let loose from her lips, she cringed in lament at her harshness. Though by then, even Hermione couldn't down the blame on herself; Alexis _knew_ how much of a touchy subject, Malfoy was.

"But do you know of the other evident pointer?" Questioned Alexis wisely and Hermione furrowed her brows in loss. "That while having fears makes us human, we have that one system that deflects it; storing the anxiety away till that fateful day comes where you either face it, or run away." Her friend seemed to be speechless in thought and to cut her point across thoroughly, Alexis continued. "We have that one way to stop our fears from becoming reality and when it resorts to Draco, you –"

"I don't do anything." Alexis fell quiet as she watched her friend voice her silent thoughts. "I don't have a self-defence mechanism," she said tightly, "_but_ my wit against his arrogant intellect –" She continued hotly when Alexis found it fit to intervene.

"You're not fooling anyone Hermione." She said judiciously. "Least of all yourself."

Alexis could do nothing but send the words that were meant to be filled with light-hearted advice, into words that seemed to confuse the witch in voicing her beliefs. And as her loyal friend gritted her teeth, turning the honeycombs she had come to respect, piercingly into her own assuring ones; she saw nothing but the hanging determination of what she loyally believed in. Even if it was being overrun by one other's insight.

"I am _not_ afraid."

"I didn't say you were." Alexis shrugged casually. "I'm just reminding you of what you are before you lose yourself."

* * *

><p>"I let the previous predicament fly with colours, but this time I'm not taking no for an answer. Granger, what the <em>fuck<em> am I eating?" Hermione pulled a face at him but he seemed unfazed. "Well?" He demanded.

"What?" The witch muttered snidely. "Never seen a pizza before?"

The blonde gritted his teeth and shot his witch a glare as she looked up at him in an apathetic manner. "You expect me to admit to that –?"

"It makes the dilemma you're in all the more hilarious." Deadpanned the witch and he shot her a menacing glower which seemed to break her blasé attitude as a smile broke her lips. "Give it a go, Malfoy." She encouraged warmly and he shot her a look of incredulity.

"You must be off your rocker!" He exclaimed and she raised a brow along with a sigh that tickled her tonsils. "How can you tell this is not poisoned with –?"

"Why would Bill & Joe's try to poison –"

"You tell me."

The witch gritted her teeth at the challenging counter her pseudo-boyfriend had retaliated her way and in attempt to keep the frustration pit of anger from flaring, she played with her napkin. "Malfoy," she began in a soft voice, surprising herself by how her controlled her tone seemed, "I've been coming to this place since I was practically four years-old; it's honestly one of the most tastiest and _poison-free_ place there is within a hundred miles!"

The blonde seemed to contemplate her answer and she took the stolen moments to compose herself. By the time she glanced back over at him, he was observing his food as if it was a new species and what made her flush in humility was when he poked the pizza.

"Malfoy!" Hermione scolded through rosy cheeks as he let his gaze fall back on her presence once again, eyes lost in wonder.

"What the hell do you call it?" He questioned once again, the distaste of the muggle creation still sour on his tongue.

"Pizza." Replied Hermione slightly timidly; Alexis' words suddenly breaking into her mind and weaving into her thoughts making her slightly apprehensive around the dark wizard.

"Pizza." Experimented the blonde on his tongue, a ghost of a frown hanging at the careful dip of his lips.

Through the stolen perks of observing him in wonder, Hermione licked her lips in hoping anticipation for what she was about to ask next. "Go on." She urged quietly. "Have a try." She encouraged, watching his eyes widen in disbelief at her words. "It'll be the best attempt at trying new food you'll ever have." She joked nervously and once again, a look of incredulity was her answer.

"I'll pass."

She huffed in indignation. "Here we go again on the spoilsport topic." Almost as immediately as the trepidation came around the blonde, left when he refused to participate in what Alexis had called '_fun'_.

"I'm not being a spoilsport," began Draco dramatically, "I just have no mutual interest in trying _that_ out." He puckered his lips in disgust as he eyed

The witch twisted her lips primly at his words. "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes at the blunt courtliness of his answer but found a locked bit of her churning in what some would fathom as hurt. "And they call you charming?" She drawled sarcastically. Her response was a devilish grin that did nothing to stop her increasing of hormones.

"Ah but Granger I _am_ charming."

"Certainly not courteous." She deadpanned dryly and he smirked.

"All this," he drawled indicated the atmosphere between them, "over me not trusting you."

"I'm sure you'll sleep well tonight when I tell you the feelings not one-sided."

He surprised her when he began to laugh. Exaggerated maybe, but to Hermione, Draco Malfoy letting out the smallest of chuckles was practically known as laughing. Under his breath, deep grumbles of chortles left his mouth and Hermione had to clench her hands to stop herself from swooning under the fresh mint of cool air that blew her way.

Clearing her throat to prevent any thing embarrassing and awkward to ensue, especially on her part, Hermione spoke; "So are you going to take my word for it and have a try?"

The humour washed away from parts of his Greek-like features leaving nothing but the twinkling grey of his eyes cautioning her that he had something up his sleeve. "Even if I did agree to take your word," he began slowly, his tone low, "it would seem fittingly impossible."

"Pffthh." Spluttered Hermione in scepticism. "I don't see how it is." She pointed meticulously. "And if I did, I'm pretty sure it's something pathetic and –"

"Hardly." Interjected the blonde with twinkling showers of slate. "You see, before I was given the pleasure to court you –" At his sardonic words, Hermione made to swat his chest, and with a lopsided grin he continued, "I prepared a pledge which, at all costs could _not_ be broken." He cut in quickly before the witch could make any witty remarks on his Slytherin fraudulency.

"And pray, tell me what this oath you made consisted of?" Questioned Hermione impassively.

He smirked roguishly down at her. "It's a _very_ long list."

"I've got time." Countered Hermione monotonously though beneath the stony facade, she felt her pulse quicken and her palms sweat.

He nodded at her valour and cleared his throat. "Well number one was of course, the obvious; make your life hell." He smirked down at her and she in retaliation stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're doing a very bad job at that." She rebuked tartly.

He ignored her and continued his list of guidelines he had set on himself; occasionally grinning down at Hermione's expression to his words or ignoring her unwanted remarks. At every number he was shot a scowl or a slight hit with her feminine hits, though on one occasion her eyes had flashed in some unknown humour; as if she knew something he didn't and he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him, because it irksomely did.

"Number seven; _never_ trust Hermione Granger."

"Never?" Guffawed Hermione in scepticism

"Ever." Agreed the blonde with an air of haughty confidence.

"Well we'll see about that." Shot Hermione with her own manner of delicate poise. He cocked a brow down at her and she shot him a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin's approval, allowing one selfish moment to be lost in those showers of storming grey. He opened his mouth to share his own retort when he found himself cut off; rather childishly if he might add.

"You'll see about what?" Alexis and Blaise; the blonde sitting beside her friend and her Italian sitting across from her, whispered with childish glee as they leant in with their heads tilted in secretive wonder.

Draco, who had been also been in his own world captivated by the witch' innocent charms, found himself roughly shoved out of la la land, frowning down at Hermione's friend along with his own. "Nothing that concerns you." He drawled with an edge of annoyance.

He glanced over at Hermione to find her flushing in colour as her friend murmured several inaudible words into her ear. The muggle, who had heard his response, leant back with a challenging frown on her face. "Is it that time of the month?" She questioned innocently and all he could muster was a harsh glare as the other two fell into amused chortles.

"For your sake, I'd better hope I'm not." He gritted out coolly and almost immediately after his words had been said, she broke into a bibulous grin.

"I don't see what Hermione sees in you." She ridiculed, making sure she lowered her tone as not to disturb her wary enemy who sat at the edge of the booth, watching them through beady eyes.

"I don't get what I see in him either." Piped the said witch with a grin of her own.

"I would make it a strong point to argue for, but I don't fancy being hexed before I reach home." Blaise intermitted and as the girls laughed he shot the pseudo-female of the relationship a mirthful wink.

"At least you got one thing right." Muttered his Slytherin comrade beside him. "You've got your priorities sorted." He smirked with conviction and Blaise merely rolled his eyes at his friend's sick satisfaction of smugness.

"Don't worry Zabini." Hermione purred affectionately. "Malfoy will be half-way across the country before he lays a pretty little finger on your head." She teased Draco, defending the Italian's honour for the sake of getting the albino riled up.

"Whose girlfriend are you?" Sneered the irritated (a pair of feminine smirks grew in hilarity) blonde.

"Ah," ridiculed Alexis with a glee-filled laugh, "do I smell jealousy?" And to point her words further, she waved her hand in the air to indicate the feigned scent. Hermione giggled behind her hands beside her and Blaise shot out a bark of amused laughter. He pulled a face at her which made the muggle chuckle harder in merriment. "Oh, you are _so_ jealous Draco!" He rolled his eyes at her immaturity and voiced his thoughts.

"Mature." He hummed vaguely and she shot him a playful wink. Despite her interruption between himself and her friend, and what of her status, Draco found himself fond of the bubbly blonde. Not that he would ever admit it aloud; oh no, he had enough of a broken pride for it to then be freeze-thawed once again.

She had that aura he couldn't pinpoint exactly; but what he did know was that a refreshing buzz seemed to fill him. A familiar feeling he had felt at one point in his life – this he knew. When the world wasn't a burden and when thoughts weren't restricted to be thought of. Perhaps it was the quick-wit, cheerful persona she held; one that left the room in a serene-like state with the aftermath of laughter and tell-tale jokes. Whatever it was, Draco just found an odd sense of serenity when around the muggle and despite it calming him down, it gnawed on his thoughts more. Causing petty arguments to be fought in mind and an agitated lump of anxieties to befall his sanity.

"But you love me for it." The muggle sang lightly and his brows rose under the small dips of hair that made a careless fringe. She caught his eye and blew him a kiss and an uncharacteristic grin lifted at the edges of his lips.

"Now whose girlfriend are _you_?" He countered smartly and her laughter rung in his ears with soothing buzzes as the rest of their given order returned with service.

Not long later did Draco find himself frowning down at his dinner as the rest, around him began to munch at the term Hermione had used, 'fast food'. Scowling down at the smiling vegetarian base, he glanced up at Hermione, where an underlined challenge was commenced through their unfinished conversation.

She was looking straight at him with daring bows of gold winking at him mockingly and his narrowed on irritated impulse when a challenging arch of her brow was pulled up. And slowly, deliberately he watched as she tore out a triangle-shaped piece of tomato-filled crust to then bob it up at him in a toast before it she consumed it for herself with a small bite.

Eyes still locked onto his, she chewed it slowly, her filled lips twisting up in smug satisfactory when upon noticing the harsh lines edging around his eyes and the sudden drop of temperature towards the pieces of slate that were just minutes before filled with glittering drops of moonlight pearls.

She managed to swallow before a cheesy grin was shared when a look of annoyance flashed across the Malfoy's angelic features and before she could guess the blonde had picked off a cheese-filled slice off his own ration. And with a bold cock of his brow sent towards her, he lifted it to himself.

And before Hermione could decipher clearly, what the past five seconds of blonde and grey consisted of, Draco took a bite.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're thinking; I can hear your mind functioning from a mile away."<p>

Hermione stopped hitting her mused tune against the frame of the fence, shooting Draco a victory-filled toothy grin, purposely ignoring his subtle remark of what meant to be a warning. She lifted her hand and lightly punched his arm in a superior manner. "I told you so."

She huffed heartily when he guffawed loudly and shot her a side-long glance. "You did no such thing."

In response, Hermione scoffed with mirth. "I did so." She countered childishly. "I told you it would be the best attempt in trying new things, you would ever do." She pointed out brightly, folding her arms across her chest towards him a prim manner.

He rolled his eyes and shot her a scowl that lacked its harshness. "Well I didn't I liked it per se –"

"You ate it." Interjected Hermione smugly. "Three slices to be precise." She ticked off the amount against three of her risen fingers, the aftermath feeling of fuzz invading her senses to then settle down affectionately at the base of her stomach.

The scowling blonde snorted gruffly. "It's no box of seven." He pointed out evenly and she rolled her eyes at his distant composure.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She questioned. Her tone that was supposed to come out light-hearted tumbled off her tongue partially sombre, and she couldn't help but wince the slightest as she felt the warm summer evening being tinted with a damp shadow that destructed the warmth into chilling coolness.

He didn't respond and Hermione felt all the more stupid for ruining the moment in which they were supposed to be drunk off their light feet. Suppressing a shiver, she wrapped her arms around herself, scornful of the sheer blouse her friend had forced her to dress into before finishing the left space of what she had to complete her trek towards the silent Malfoy.

The moon in which she had silently hoped would break the cycle and return to its full glory, was barely seen through the starless black sky and the comfort she thought she'd feel standing beside Draco was barely recognized as his rigid posture of marble stone hit her with full force that she could do nothing but stare at the sky in wonder. And it didn't help all the more when Alexis' prior words began to seep back into her mind's functioning system; causing her to blush a vibrant red upon acknowledging how her friend had indicated she had grown another fear without meaning.

She wasn't scared of Malfoy. Heck no; and Hermione knew Alexis knew of this piece of information too. But what confused her yet made a dawning realisation upon her processing brain was on what behalf was Alexis speaking her from. Was it to warn her as she had did with her sly innuendo at the end of their conversation, or was it to put her in the position that she may find herself in days to come.

But even that small logical part of her couldn't deny that perhaps her muggle friend was referring to something big; something that may cause a ruckus or a form of harm on either herself or someone dear to her and maybe; just maybe it was a warning to prevent a bad deed to be caused in the future. Maybe it was all those reasons she had listed above that caused her friend to wary her of such. Maybe Hermione's damaged future was one fraction of Alexis' fear that made her to speak up in caution.

Maybe, just maybe.

"You know," Draco's heavy drawl cut her off her musings and she turned to look at him in surprise, "when one doesn't respond for more than three minutes, you kind of get the jest that maybe they don't want company?" Once finished with his words, he locked his own guarded eyes back on hers and she shot him an unconvinced look at his attempt.

"I'll take that maybe forward; I didn't know you were looking for a place and time to mope?" She jeered insultingly, though in a way that told the dark wizard that she was in fact attempting to get on his wrong nerves.

"What do I need to say that will be stored in that over-used brain of yours that; Malfoy's do not mope." He raised a brow at her and at that casual angle; Hermione couldn't help but put a three second rest between his words and her response to admire the aristocrat-like pores of his features and how the dim crescent of the moon reflected off his hair in a silver halo.

"My apologies," Hermione spoke tediously, "My sentence had a fault in its word; you don't mope," He smirked haughtily at her said words, "you sulk."

His mouth parted in surprise and unknown emotion flashed across his features for a moment before it was replaced with mock irritance as Hermione smiled complacently up at him. "I do not sulk." He scoffed at her ridicule.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy." Hummed Hermione finding herself relaxing at the soothing flow of their conversation. Gone was the placid awkwardness that had wedged itself between them. Gone was the stony composure that he had held after her words and the drifting draft that had surrounded them conceitedly. And gone was that ounce of fear that Malfoy had returned to his supercilious and patronizing manner that chipped her teeth from gritting back her own retorts.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" He countered back and Hermione fell into her own bubble of stammers and stutters and flushed a burgundy as he tipped his head back and let out his own bark of amusement.

"Don't be so crude," she mumbled, bowing her head to hide her blush. "I didn't imply of such." She continued and he rolled his eyes.

"Prude." He retaliated, the aftermath of hilarity still shining on his haunted features.

"So this evening has concluded the fact that you broke number seven." Hermione changed the subject and he shot her a morbid frown.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you did; you trusted –"

The blonde sniggered in disbelief and Hermione shot him a scowl of curiosity. "I most certainly did not trust you. You provoked me into eating."

"But you ate it –"

"That I did." Agreed the blonde albeit distastefully. "But the cause did not befall under the subtitle of your trust." He finished sounding surprisingly smug and Hermione did nothing but shoot him a hard stare. "Now," he began in a clear voice once Hermione had left her prudish modesty into a silent place, "Away with you." He dismissed unwaveringly. The brunette's brows rose slowly at his unchanging demeanour and when she realised he wasn't going to speak for some time, she hit his arm. He turned to her in astonishment, surprised that she was still there and annoyance flickered over his features. "Ow?"

"You're pardoning me away from my home?" She questioned and he rolled his eyes at the melodrama she appeared to be displaying.

"You're house is fifteen feet away; I'm just telling you to leave me alone so I can think."

"You've finally found an unlucky witch who fell for your subtly lacking charisma or were you that desperate?" Joked Hermione, turning the conversation around to his subject of thought and the sly hint of his relationship status.

He glanced down at her with a look she couldn't correctly identify. "Was that supposed to come out through an immensely jealous girlfriend or your usual way of attempting to insult me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Asked Hermione derisively and he scoffed in indifference. "Of course it's the latter; gosh Malfoy, I wonder if you've gone delusional."

He fell silent and Hermione leant across to classify his expression which seemed to be deep in contemplation. "I suppose I have really." He finally muttered and she perked up in interest.

"Oh?"

"Yes; living with you has its own world of perks."

"Ha ha." Hermione rolled her eyes but her small grin broke away the indifferent suppression. He smirked down at her and she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Grow up." He mocked snobbishly and she blew him a raspberry.

Jolted at her carefree manner, Draco bowed his head for a quick minute to recompose his manner realising that the infuriating witch was finding her company around him, pleasurable. And though one seeking mind of him thought of many advantages he could use with that peck of information, fear of what change was drifting between them at a dangerous speed, overran it. Accordingly, his self-defence manner struck back and he was back to the Malfoy, Hermione was used to seeing.

"If you're not going to leave, I think it'd be best if I do." He began in a formal tone and he watched for a fleeting moment as alarm hit her tawny-like features before it was replaced with annoyance and anger.

"Why do you keep shutting me out?" She questioned softly yet firmly.

"What?" He sneered down at her and she averted her gaze to the floor.

"You knew we were having a decent conversation with one another and you found it damaging the belief in which you are blinded by the truth; so you choose to return to the arrogant arse you were."

He shot her an aggravated look. "Control your tongue when it comes to things you know not of, Granger. Accusations on your given reputation will do you no good."

"How can I control myself around things I am interested to seek; when you don't give the simple and adequate answer to?"

He snorted at her words. "Ever the curious?" His tone tumbled out in a light line of probing mock instead of the sneering harshness he intended for it to come out as. Her piercing stare answered his silent questions that she found the situation as hilarious as a graveyard and for the first time in days, he could empathise with the empty feeling. "You know they are unable to be answered Granger so you've just simply got to stop probing your nose in business that belongs _not_ to you."

At his tiresome words she stuck her chin up in the air fearlessly, suddenly aware of the damp atmosphere surrounding them once again; choking their air-tubes in satisfaction that the prior silence had been answered with their retorted spats. "Well I, for one, find it completely _barbaric_ that there's no answer for a question; it's practically imposs –"

"I didn't say there was no answer for it." Cut off Draco smoothly, his eyes flashing deep molten silver. "I'm merely stating that where your curiosity lies, is where those who lose themselves along their quest."

"I've come this far haven't I?" Hermione retorted boldly and Draco could only stand rigidly in a form of agreement to her daring words; she had come tremendously far. Further than Draco thought a witch of her status could achieve.

And he didn't know whether to feel poised or envious.

"With your bodyguards that wouldn't let a scratch harm you're pretty little form." He sneered down, finding the necessity backbone to bound off the fear that hit his heart with a beat louder than the next.

"That better not be jealous I hear Mr Malfoy; you don't want to tarnish what's left of your reputation, now would you?" Her words which indicated tease were spat out seriously and Draco had to stand stone-like for a few off-beat moments to recompose his poise to return a response that would keep the witch quiet for a few moments.

At least it meant a few minutes of peace for his combusting mind.

"Piss off Granger." He finally muttered; any strength that could hold the witch away from an arm-length's away fading into exhaustion. Could you blame a guy for trying? Holding the tiresome yet vicious façade of being Hermione Granger's boyfriend, adding on the fact that his pride _had_ been stained when he had enjoyed the muggle favourite; pizza. But what made the ordeal both physically and mentally exhausting was catching himself every time he found himself enjoying Granger's company.

Much of a selfish, heartless prick he was; the young Malfoy couldn't bear his pride to be further trod on, especially when it came down to the hands of one single-handed witch with an intellect he found himself connecting to in a way that mattered towards intelligence and self-beliefs. He couldn't have himself enjoying Hermione's company for that meant when the job was fulfilled and they returned to their posts, he would be missing the camaraderie of a nagging bushy-haired muggle-born who had a knack of getting under his skin without meaning to. He had to prevent himself from taking pleasure in her conversations of muggle theories and house-elf beliefs of being set free or given wages (something he had strongly been against with) or even taking the simplest satisfaction that he could hold Granger's attention for more than five minutes at a time without disturbance.

Some would call it a weakness other would call it fear. And if Draco had that nerve in his backbone to decide what the frothing feelings were building up to become, he would say it was fear. But Draco was no gallant human; no, he was a coward and one he would always be of. He wouldn't jump in to save the day or take a curse for another in a heroic manner. No, Draco treasured his life and if anything, it was the only thing he immensely took care of, despite his existence being one of morbid hell.

"Don't be like this Malfoy." Hermione's soft beseeching voice cut through his thoughts and his unwavering stare lifted to catch hers. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks with him or just Hermione being...Hermione, but it seemed as if she'd moved closer. "I haven't seen you like this in quite a while..." she trailed off and his brows rose at the sudden opening of subject.

"Seen me like what?"

She bit her lip and he lifted his chin to indicate his approval. "Like a _sore_ loser," she bit out through a very bad attempt at stopping herself from smiling. "You're looking like how you were when I won the argument over Buckbeak."

Conversations like he had over the creature Hagrid had brought over Care of Magical Creatures that one fateful lessons were one he knew had flawed his mind and could never be removed.

He rolled his eyes at her, still aware of the tipsy curve of where their intentions lay. "You did not win the argument." He stated firmly and she scoffed in disbelief. "I still think that bird was a menace to society and should have been put down."

Once again, Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "You deserved what you got," she said unconcerned, "_and_ Buckbeak barely scratched you." She pointed out sternly and he grunted in a counteractive response.

"I'm not going back over this again." He stated in a tone that indicated a forewarning. "I think it's high time to say that we agree to disagree about Hippogriffs and that great oaf, Hagrid." He claimed snootily.

Hermione found herself fit for her round of eye-rolling and put either hand on her hips as she faced him. "For your information, that _great oaf_ you call, is my friend –"

"Your loss." Shrugged Draco.

"And..." Pressed Hermione, bringing the blonde back to her attention. "That's what people usually say when they are about to lose an argument." She persisted smartly.

"No." Argued Draco. "That's what people say when they are tired with arguing the same point with tipsy –"

"I assure you I am _completely_ sober –"

"– and stubborn witches." Finished Draco with a dramatic sigh.

It was much later, after many inconsequential things had been discussed, dissected and argued over that both foes retreated into the warm haven, more known as Granger chalet. And as both bid their goodbyes and goodnights with much dry remarks shot from either posts, an unwanted grin would shine as they walked away into their slumbering territory; the small portion of happiness that they had vowed to conceal till the damned war was over, retreating back with small sly steps one comparative to a spy, sprinkling both magical beings with gold and silver sparkles of fairy dust, otherwise known in the realm world as hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes; another late update! Just a month's beat away...I can take a guess that Sorry won't help but I really am if it helps. No? Meh. So you gues might be thinking by the end of this what the hell did Alexis and Hermione's conversation mean? I know it was really brief but there is a reason for that and it will all unfold ... so wait for more AlexisHermione conversations with slight drama from the latter!**

**And the scene between Hermione and Henry might have seemed rushed but it really wasn't - well from my view I thought it was simple enough since Hermione practically saw through her father! Also, you might seemed confused with Hermione and Draco's odd scenes; and that's only because they have now reached their limit of tolerating each other without literally arguing every five minutes.**

**As well as that, I just wanted point out something that several peopled had messaged me about; Draco seems to have changed. I'm not going to deny that as he has; but the reason being is that Hermione had suspected him of being a Deatheater so he now watches what he says and does along with what Hermione does. So its actually affected him seriously - but that does not mean there won't be the fun side of him we've all come to love! **

**This A/N is getting way longer than expected so I'll wrap it up quickly! ****Quick thanks to **imadinosauristicharrypotterfan **for her amazing support whilst I edited through the chapters; you're advice, negative and positive, have helped in every way! Thanks a lot hun!**

**Pictures is another word for Cinema's if any were confused. Bill & Joe's is just a fast food restaurant in the U.K - though I don't know if it's common in many counties!**

**(Now, see that little box down there? The one that says 'leave a review'? You should add several letters or words... :) I'll love you forever!)**

**Reviews are Potter Marathons!**

**~Sugarquills007**


	21. Dessert

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007 **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 20...<strong>_

_It was much later, after many inconsequential things had been discussed, dissected and argued over that both foes retreated into the warm haven, more known as Granger chalet. And as both bid their goodbyes and goodnights with much dry remarks shot from either posts, an unwanted grin would shine as they walked away into their slumbering territory; the small portion of happiness that they had vowed to conceal till the damned war was over, retreating back with small sly steps one comparative to a spy, sprinkling both magical beings with gold and silver sparkles of fairy dust, otherwise known in the realm world as hope._

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 21 – Dessert

* * *

><p>The opposed of stressed is<strong> dessert. ~Anon.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are abnormally cheerful."<p>

"And you, _Malfoy_, are lacking thou art of _being_ cheerful."

Draco covered his sceptic snort behind an unbelievable fit of coughs, though stopped almost immediately when he caught Hermione's hard and probing stare. Placing on a smug smirk to which he knew would most definitely bring in an ounce of annoyance in her mind; he shot her a matching set of conceitedness with a wink for bonuses. "Good morning _love_." He hummed in welcome and she shot him a displeased look at his grand greeting.

"Well it isn't now." She countered, turning around in time to miss the twitch of his lips that signified his amusement.

"Now, now Granger." Began Draco in a reprimanding tone. "I thought we were supposed to be cheerful?" He teased meticulously, moving himself into the kitchen and gracing the atoms around her surroundings with his superior presence.

Yet another look was shot his way. "You wrecked it." She deadpanned though even she couldn't ignore the lightness to her blunt retort.

He feigned surprise. "I did?" He questioned ingenuously.

He smirked subtly as his eyes caught Hermione's eyes fall into a mini eye-roll before she shot him a playful-scolding look. "Do you want me to answer that?" She asked rhetorically and his silent reply was an arch of his brow. "You always seem to carry this aura around you." She continued whilst cracking some eggs into a bowl.

Draco's lips twitched wider at the corners and brows furrowed in amusement at her words. "Angelic?" He supplied with an arrogant grin.

His satisfaction lasted very little. Or so in his opinion. His over-flattering ego was paused short when Hermione snorted in a un-lady like manner. He just about caught the small shake of her head before she shot him another look that he couldn't pinpoint exactly. "Devilish." She contradicted.

He guffawed. "I'll have you know that most women find that attribute sexy." Draco pointed out with dominant features.

Sprinkling some salt into the omelette mixture, Hermione shot Draco a look over her shoulder; one that indicated disbelief and bemusement. "Let me be the first to inform you, you're drunk." She retaliated and he smirked.

"Scarcely." He licked his teeth to aggravate Hermione and soon enough his prayers were answered as a miniscule glare was hit towards him.

"I don't know what idiot informed you of such –"

"I assure you my mind is no idiot –?"

"But I hardly think being the devil's spawn is something to fawn over." Finished Hermione before turning off the cooker and walking over to the table, laying down Draco's and her own meal of the day.

"Why Granger, by now you must know how ladies grovel over bad boys." Draco said as he followed suit, seating himself across from Hermione at the table.

In response, Hermione snorted though sent him yet another stern look as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "Coffee?" She asked him and he nodded, staying silent for a few moments as she poured his empty mug to the brim with dark liquid. "You're head needs to come back to planet Earth Malfoy." She then broke the silence with her clipped words. "No _lady_ would fancy a horrid _brat_ as her beau."

"Brat?" Echoed Draco with cynicism. "I hope you're not referring to me." He smirked boyishly when Hermione huffed at his light-hearted words.

"Oh you and I both know that every word is referred to you. And only you Draco Malfoy." She said priggishly.

"I feel special." Draco wiped away a mock tear and a light stole his features when he cornered the corners of Hermione's lips twitch the slightest upwards. "And to no one other than _the_ Hermione Granger."

He grinned when the remnants of Hermione's smile fit the broken puzzle, though the prize was it being sent his way. "It's Jean actually." Corrected Hermione is a soft tone and his brows furrowed in as he took a sip.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jean's my middle name. So technically, it's Hermione _Jean_ Granger." She explained as she took a bite of her breakfast.

His lips pursed at her words and he placed down his mug, leaning forward in inquisitiveness. "What kind of middle name is Jean?" He questioned ingenuously and took a bite of his egg.

"What kind of –" Hermione huffed in disbelief. Draco looked up suddenly when the sound of metal hitting solidified clay hit his ears and met a pair of sparkling gold that held irritance."This is coming from someone name Draco _Lucius _Malfoy?"

"It's my father's name." Defended Draco, suddenly wary of Hermione's reaction to his simply question.

"Well, if that's going to be the catch-all excuse for names then I'll have you know that Jean is my grandmother's."

"Snooty is not a good look on you." Cajoled Draco dryly as he took another bite of his warm breakfast. "Besides, it could be worse. If I'd have had siblings, they'd be named along the line of Orion and Scorpius." He shrugged.

Hermione's nose scrunched up in slight mortification at his words. "You're right. That is much worse." She then leant forward with a curious expression on her tawny-like features. "But seriously, what is it with your family's obsession with constellations?"

"It's tradition." Was Draco's simple answer. "That's how it's always been."

Hermione, apparently, didn't seem convinced. "So you're not even going to question it?"

Frowning at Hermione's determination, Draco too, placed his utensils down and stared long and hard at the witch before him, who seemed to be unaffected by his stare. "Question what?" He spoke. "I happen to like my name."

Something seemed to go off in that mind of hers as a minute later she breathed in a fresh wave of air before tipping her head down. "Alright, fine." He raised a brow at the sudden words of defeat but soon found his questions answered as Hermione opened her mouth once again. "But riddle me this." Draco ran a hand down his face but nonetheless waved his hand at her to continue. "Let's say you hoodwinked some ditz into procreating with you –"

"Procreating?" Draco cut off bemused. "Are you always this devastatingly romantic?"

"–The two of you somehow manage to have a son –"

"Somehow?" Once again Draco seemed it fit to interrupt Hermione's theory with his tone of incredulity at her assumptions. He shot her a solemn stare. "It's not that complicated Granger. If you didn't pick holes and over-analyse everything, you'd have some personal experience by now and –"

"–That's not the point, Malfoy." Her words spoke different volumes from the warning glare she then proceeded to shoot his way. "You have a son." She then diverted the topic beforehand. "_What_ do you name him?" She asked.

He scoffed out loud harshly and she laced her fingers together primly, leaning forward, feigning interest in what he had to say now. "I'm not going to answer that."

His words seemed to have backfired through a visual, as a smirk crept up on Hermione's lips in victory. "I knew it!" She exclaimed and he barely managed to stifle the groan upon noticing the odd gleam in her eye. "You better hope you have a daughter because little Scorpius will never live it down." She then advised to him, her tone changing to significance.

"As opposed to Hermione?" Countered Draco smoothly. "Only a nuthouse would consider _that_ an average, run-of-the-mill name."

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Hermione?"<p>

"I don't know." Alexis frowned at her clipped response. Then, "You're her friend aren't you?" Stepping, in what her friend would entitle it as '_dangerous territory', _into the living room, she walked up to the wizard who lacked courtliness that moment.

"Moody bloke aren't you?" She said.

"Excuse me?"

Draco glanced up warily at the blonde who settled herself beside him on the sofa. He had just stolen a gold moment away from the hysteria of smiling brunettes and all-knowing Italians' to recover his crumbling composure; yet to find his luck wearing thin as the extra member of the clan chose to please his personal space with her prickling wisdom.

She smiled crookedly at his incredulous reply and shook her mane of curls at him in a reprimanding manner. "I see you doing nothing but groan most of the time." She began.

"You be glad it's not _all_ of the time." Grumbled Draco in response, fidgeting slightly in his seat at the odd stare Alexis seemed to be holding upon him.

"Well," she began, drawling the word out a tad longer than necessary, "that's evidently because of Hermione." She cut to the chase and a frown morphed onto Draco's features.

Turning in his seat so he was facing her her fully, he shot her a dark look. "Do I need to drop off you to the nearest mental asylum?"

"Ha ha." Alexis rolled her eyes as she inspected her nails apathetically and he watched her with suspicious eyes; his pair of mercurial slates inspecting her for her next move. "You're good." She then began, her tone not losing its carefree nonchalance, "but not that good."

"And what," Draco sneered, "you have a higher expectancy on...what the bloody hell are you on about?" He stopped half-way with a look of puzzlement when he realised he had the faintest of clues what the muggle was on about, though the inkling conscience he had barred away deep inside his walls began to peep through the cracks, whispering words that did nothing but drive him mad.

As for Alexis, the blonde let her eyes meet his for the first time since their short encounter of the day, and all he could decipher in the sparkles of her pupils was solemnity he hadn't seen for most of his stay over at Granger's. Her snort broke him out of his dazed stupor. "Gosh," she breathed with a humorous tone, "I forget how you and Hermione are so similar."

The scowl returned and the lighter blonde shot her a look of charred disgust. "Me, a Gryffindor?" He scoffed haughtily yet disgustedly and she raised a brow at his reaction, finding herself interested at the sudden rejoinder to her words. "That's pathetic."

"Well that's what you clearly must be since you've fallen for one."

His eyes snapped to hers at a dangerously fast rate, his breaths suddenly falling shallower and gruffer as he raked his vision over her serene-like features. He took the quick moment to allow his muddles senses to fall back into place before his features began to contort into an unattractive look of repulsion.

"Piss off."

He seemed to be falling under a habit.

Getting tongue-tied. Especially around those he had thought more worthless than elves. Though it was one of those things he would positively hate to admit, it was just also one of those rare things that couldn't _not_ be acknowledged. He, himself, knew it was pointless to be in denial of such small things. However, getting lows to your pride continuously from two girls brought up by muggle heritage wasn't exactly counted as _small_.

He may just count himself as barking mad, but he found an odd sense wash over him when he caught the gaze of Alexis. She was a ball of bubbles, yes to that, but there was that feeling he couldn't pinpoint exactly that left him confused and searching for more. It was just small glimpses she would hit his way that would leave him penetrating through his own layers trying to find any crack of clues that would help him identify the scheming expression she would hold. Something that could help him break away the thoughtfulness she would leave on for the rest of the day when she would catch him losing his guard in front of Hermione.

"You and I both know it's going to take a miracle for me to leave. Especially now that the conversation has turned interesting." Alexis' sharp words cut him off and his scowl deepened at the corners, a dark shadow befalling his features.

"This was a conversation?" Was his snarky reply.

"You know, all that sarcasm you use will rebound and slap you on the face one day." The muggle stated coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demanded Draco, his temper flaring, and his insides churning in a bothersome feeling.

"Karma's a bitch." Was her only reply.

He sneered. "Well whatever it is, it can't be worse that Granger's punch." The words slipped out of his tongue before his mind could process the situation before him clearly. He noted the sly grin that crawled up Alexis' face slowly and opened his mouth to bite back his words. "Don't you dare think of saying what I think you're going to say." He ordered darkly and she merely shot him a simple smirk. Simple yet aggravating.

"What you think?" She retorted smartly.

"What I know." He replied through gritted teeth. "So thank you for the words of obvious advice," he drawled hoping to change the form of their conversation, "you can –"

"And there you go again." Cut off Alexis with furrowed brows. "That's what I mean; there will be a time one day that people are going to take you literally. Every word that slips out of that tongue will be assumed as indirect cynicism."

"Hey, can you blame me if they turn out to be fucking crackpots." Defended Draco.

"Insulting people won't get you respect either." Pointed out Alexis primly.

"What are you, my mother?" Sneered Draco in response.

"You could wish." Shrugged Alexis.

"I don't;" Draco shook his head resolutely, "so piss off."

"Why don't you make me?" Retaliated Alexis, the annoyance of Draco's stubbornness to not let things go catching up to her mind. Draco didn't respond; instead chose to give her dark glares as he watched her settle herself more comfortably on the seat beside him. "How about this?" Alexis then suddenly proposed, a shine concealing her eyes. "We make a short wager on –"

Draco's scoff cut her off, followed with the words, "I'll pass."

"Don't be difficult." Chastised Alexis, her eyes raking over his hard features with seriousness. "You tell me about your true feelings about Hermione and I'll –"

"When pigs fly." Snorted Draco but stopped immediately when the phrase was let out of his lips. Eyes wide, he took the risk of glancing over at Alexis to find it a mistake as once again, yet another smug expression was being held his way.

"You" began Alexis slowly, "you know of that expression?" She asked slowly, finding some sort of immense pleasure in watching Draco squirm uncomfortably at the sudden wash of knowledge. He didn't answer but averted his eyes. "Hermione told you?" She then pressed, knowing it was near impossible for him to realise of such unless he had read of something based around her normal culture. Her response was the usual silence, though the give-away was the sudden clenching of Draco's jaw when she asked him the pressed question. "See!" She then proceeded to exclaim joyfully, when the lasting of her facade broke due to silent happiness. "It can't be that bloody difficult now to tell me when you –"

"I don't think," cut off Draco coldly, "you understand the concept of _piss off_."

"And I don't think you understand the notion of the impossible."

"Why has it got possible laced within it?" Questioned Draco harshly, still holding his harsh manners and not looking at her.

"You tell me." Countered Alexis calmly. She watched him through hooded eyes as his jaw continued clenching, a faint vein beginning to show at the rough edge where his neck would then show. For such a guarded man, he was turning out to be predictable. He would pull back at the first sight of an uncomfortable topic, which gave Alexis and Hermione, too, more insight into him than he would possibly be comfortable with. It took her some time, but she did learn how to read the glimpses that appeared through the subtle cracks.

She never pushed at those cracks, though.

That was Hermione's job.

"It's not a crime to admit what you feel, know that you've got strong points of evident said right before you." Alexis spoke, her tone soft yet unyielding. Something Draco found she shared in common with her curly-haired friend.

"What would you know about crimes?"

"Liking someone is not a crime." Alexis stood firm by her words, her tone controlling better than Draco's gruff tone.

"Do you need to know of such things or is this some sort of planned mission to humiliate me?" Questioned Draco after moments of heavy silence.

"Admitting your attraction is no humiliating moment."

"That's what the outcasts would say."

"So I'm an outcast?" Pried Alexis, not letting Draco's words slip into making her feel hurt. They were just words. Words set out for defence. After all, she had been living with the bloke for a good three weeks – she should have gotten used to the injecting stabs he would poke.

He didn't answer her question.

And she felt an ounce of comfort at the silent confirmation.

"You always liked her," Alexis found it suddenly fit to uncurl his tight shell of wariness. She broke it with something she had sensed for a while, taking in the arguments, the topics of their conversations and restrained gestures.

"Not true." Grumbled the blonde through his tense composure.

"Oh please," Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he was a silly six-year old. "Not in the romantic sense. But you appreciated her and thought she was a worthy opponent." She explained, watching with hawk-like eyes the smallest of clues that would resolute in his breaking stance. "Unlike her two friends, Harry and Ronald, whom you seemed to deem less smart than you."

At her final words, a growl escaped through the menacing sigh he exhaled. "You know what I think. You know what I feel. You _fucking_ know what's going on yet here you are, interrogating me pointlessly." He growled, angling his head so she could see the exhaustion underneath the bangs of restrictedness and secrets.

"Being able to accept something helps in the near-future where denial dangerously spreads at a constant pace."

"I don't know what you and Blaise assume will happen in the bloody future but here's a news flash." Said Draco. "You are no seers. Leave everything as it is." He gave her a pointed look. "You shouldn't find things that are meant to be lost."

Alexis tilted her head and stared at Draco through wide eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

He gave her a long, hard stare. "Some things are not meant to be found."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what it is with women and desserts."<p>

"I can't comprehend what it is with men and their unnecessary juvenile remarks."

Draco's lips twisted at the corners at her words, and Hermione, feeling aware of his amusement craned her neck over her shoulders to shoot him a small smile. Waving a hand at the chair across from her, she welcomed his presence casually.

Taking a seat, Draco found himself easily settled and relaxed though that didn't stop the caution he held as he caught Hermione's relaxed posture. She sat on the made table on the deck, a pair of feminine glasses placed over the characteristics he favourite most, a serene-like expression on her golden features. "Juvenile?" He broke the silence with a crooked grin.

Lifting her glasses so they were perched on the basis of her head, she shot him an unidentifiable glance. "I'm not doing a world a favour by saying this as it will flatter your ego at some-point, but you are holding the title for making those juvenile annotations that is not wanted to be heard."

He shot her a look of infidelity. "Quite the opposite in fact." He licked his teeth and Hermione shot him a small smile that purely inferred harmless teasing. "I don't make juvenile remarks." He began and she erupted a sound at the base of her throat that stopped him short from any more sentences.

Coughing slightly, she waved her hand at him. "I beg your pardon; continue."

He shot her a look and she responded with an innocent expression. "I just state simple facts that people tend to miss out either due to idiocy or they just don't want it to be accredited."

Once again, her scoff of disbelief interrupted him and she didn't bother shooting him an apologetic expression. "They don't want to be acknowledged for a reason." She stated and he rolled his eyes. "And for your information, you turn the facts the other way around, turning them into an offender."

"Maybe that's what they attempt to be through words of subtle lies."

"Oh stop being so narcissistic and pretending to know everything." Chastised Hermione though her smile gave her 'no-nonsense' attitude away. "There are always two sides to a story you know." She explained and he pulled a face.

"Makes no difference. Ones to blame."

"That's not true." Hermione shook her head. "There are always the long-term and short-term causes that build into one problem."

"I don't follow."

"Well let's say Harry –" She stopped short when Draco sent her a look. "Fine, let's say Dean punched Seamus –"

"Do they have to be Gryffindor prime example?"

"Oh stop being childish." Snapped Hermione and he slumped in his chair, shooting her a glare for extra measures. "Dean may have had family problems going on for quite some time, or even problems with his girlfriend –"

"Good on you Weaslette –"

Hermione shot him a glare. "Or possibly the news of war looming on them was getting to his mind." Explained Hermione. "So Dean's walking around, slightly miserable and full of 'what if's' when Seamus comes along and plays a joke on say Neville –"

"Worst solution you could think of –" Draco shakes his head in shame.

"Do you want to get your arse hexed?" Questioned Hermione rhetorically. When Draco didn't answer, Hermione continued. "So Neville bumps into Dean causing quite a fumble to occur. Angry at the physical hit, he would then snap at the offender – in this case; Seamus and that's where the problem would start."

Draco shot her a look. "Where's Finnegan's line?"

"Well his, is pretty harmless too." Shrugged Hermione. "He played a joke on Neville; therefore the consequence wasn't something he had planned since his main attempt was on Neville and not Dean."

Draco nodded slowly, taking in Hermione's words through all different perspectives; pursing his lips at the odd flaws here and there. "But the offender was originally Thomas since he landed the punch." He began.

Hermione leant forward. "But there was a reason. In a way, Seamus' joke provoked him in some sort of form." She then angled her at him as if trying to read his incredulous expression. "If there's a reason, the situation becomes ten times easier to unfold."

The blonde stared at Hermione for a few moments, allowing his mind to register her words thoroughly. After a few odd beats, he snorted and waved his hand at her. "You Gryffindor's are too quick to see the good in something."

"Or someone." Added in Hermione in a small voice.

He leant back, purposely ignoring that she had said something. Hoping to find an exit route, he glanced around his surroundings, his lips dipping down at the corners when he noted the greenery around him before they landed at the offending object sat in the middle of the table.

In a glass bowl, filled with innovative patterns, were large scoops of ice-cream, all of which seemed to perk his interest in a taster. Hermione, seemingly watching his awkwardness seep into her own bibulous atmosphere, noted his eyes resting on her dessert and with a small smile conjured an extra spoon. Sliding it beside her, she sent it to the blonde whose mercurial eyes snapped to hers immediately.

Smiling, she jerked her chin to the ice-cream. He shot her his pursed lips in what seemed to be gratitude and she watched as he took a healthy portion of ice-cream onto his spoon before it was enveloped by his mouth. Averting her eyes at the gaping manners she held, she too busied herself by taking a hesitant bite of the cold dessert, finding immense pleasure at the taste wash over her.

"Back to our topic again," Draco's words broke her out of her food musing, and she glanced up in time to see him licking away the last of the cream on his spoon, "what is it with women and dessert?"

She rolled her eyes at his words but opened her mouth to answer nonetheless. "What are desserts spelled backwards?" She questioned, leaning back to let him figure the answer on his own.

His brows furrowed and his lips moved automatically as he began to form the word in his mind. "S-stressed?" He stated, puzzlement laced into his deep tone. She nodded and he shot her a confused look. "You're stressed?"

She felt panic hit her but covered the alarm quickly. "No; it's just a form of relieving any stress you may hold. And I felt like relaxing, so I thought a healthy portion of Ice-cream would do me good."

"No kidding." Snorted Draco, glancing over at the bowl of large scoops. Hermione shot him a playful glare and he smirked in return. "And then you would explode with all sorts of excuses because you think you've turned a bit pudgy from an angle."

At his words, Hermione leant forward, slightly hurt at his reference to women's complain of turning fat, and angry at the mere mention. "Excuse me?"

He shot her puzzled glance. "It wasn't meant to offend. Just an observation."

"Not all girls are drama queens when it comes upon their figures." Hermione began softly. "In fact it's just those specifics, you use those corny pick up lines on."

Draco looked surprised by her words and slightly appalled at her own suggestion. "I'll have you know; those pick-up lines have garnered many positive responses in the past."

Hermione glanced up at Draco with a raised brow. She cleared her throat, "I'm sure they have." She stated vaguely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy questioned, anger hinting into his male tone.

"Alright; Shoot." Hermione leant back and Draco sent her a confused look. "Go on Malfoy. Use one of your lines on me and I'll be the judge of –"

"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff." Hermione's lips almost immediately quivered in amusement and the next second, her laughter rung throughout the atmosphere around them. He shot her a look.

"Come on Malfoy." She giggled slightly, though kept the rest of her composure intact. "You can't honestly believe that those – _that_ line works on ..." Hermione shook her head finding her words phrased wrong. She attempted again; "The witch or witches you would use that line on, aren't exactly..."

"Exactly what Granger?" Dared Draco and Hermione bit her lip in apprehension.

"Oh you know what I mean Malfoy." She half-groaned. "Don't pretend that you don't. You can't honestly tell me that any...respectable women would be anything other than repulsed if someone had told her they wanted to get their basilisk into her chamber of secrets." She scoffed.

Draco raised a brow contemplatively. "I've never thought of that one. That's a good one Granger!" He smirked at her appalled expression. "I tend to use something similar." He waited as if expecting Hermione to prompt him further and when she didn't, he continued. "You know Platform 9 and ¾? Well I know something else with the same exact measurements." He accompanied his words with a waggle of his eyebrows and Hermione couldn't stop the bubble of laughter erupting from her throat.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy!" She gasped out through giggles. "That's awful."

Malfoy pursed his lips in somewhat a grin in response. "It's not too bad, I've heard worse."

"What?" Questioned Hermione, leaning in to hear more. Much to her shame, she was interested in what the blonde had yet to say.

He turned to face her at a better angle. "You should have heard some of the lines flying around back in Hogwarts."

"Like what?" Her head tilted and her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Like how Hagrid wasn't the only _giant_ on campus." He smirked.

Hermione let out a cry of mirth. "That's disgusting." She shook her head. "Oh Merlin, I wouldn't be able to look at Hagrid in the eye for months now." She shot him a look. "Thanks to you git."

"You asked." Shrugged Draco nonchalantly. "How do I get into you're Department of Mysteries?" Hermione snorted but shook her head nonetheless.

"So tell me some more of your pick up lines?" She asked, toying with her spoon ingenuously.

He glanced at her for a brief moment, eyes flashing something she couldn't decipher quick enough, and must have seen something that peeked his own curiosity in her eyes because in the next second, he'd plastered a lopsided grin on his face. "I'm not an Animagus, but sometimes I can be a real animal."

"Oh Godric!" Hermione placed her palm over her heart. "That definitely does not work."

Draco chuckled to her heavy breathing. "It's not my best one but it does work."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "Do they have to... I mean are they all so...crude?"

"No Granger." Draco laughed. "A good wizard knows the type of witch he's talking to and changes accordingly." He explained, befalling into seriousness.

"The _type_ of witch he's talking to?"

"Say if I was talking to a respectable witch, I would use some of the more charming ones." He clarified further.

"Like?"

"And give all my secrets away?" Scoffed Draco haughtily.

"Oh please. Who exactly am I going to tell?" Countered Hermione smartly and Draco gave her a pointed look of agreement. He didn't seem to continue so Hermione found it fit to begin to pester. "Tell me." She said in an effort to get the conversation back onto the ground she found half-comfortable with.

Malfoy consented. "Okay," he nodded albeit hesitantly, glancing up at Hermione through the gaps between his thick lashes, "How about...We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming."

Hermione's left brow rose in slight surprise. "Well it is still a bit corny...but charming nonetheless I suppose."

"See." Smirked Draco in an _I-told-you-so _manner.

"Give me another." Hermione took the last bite of her cream as she waited for Draco's next words.

"I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak but do you think I could still visit your restricted section tonight?"

Hermione found herself laughing so hard that she was pretty sure Chloe, from their room, would have turned her head way towards them, but she couldn't find herself to stop. "Please tell me you've never said that to a respectable witch. You would have been hexed into the next universe by now." She reprimanded though a goofy smile was still plastered across her features. "If someone had said that to me –"

"Ah but you see; you're a different type of witch."

Hermione's laughs ceased almost immediately. She glared at the wizard sitting before her. "I'm respectable!" She declared indignantly.

"I know that Granger." Draco rolled his eyes at her naivety. "I mean that you're respectable and romantic."

"Oh?" Hermione frowned. "Then what lines would you use for someone like me?" She asked, hoping the sudden drop to her tone wasn't at all affected due to her raging hormones.

Draco gave her the same look he had given her moments ago and leant forward slightly. "Being with you is like being afflicted with the cruciatus curse."

Hermione didn't respond but remained thoughtful, giving Draco the gesture to continue. "If I was to look in the Mirror of Erised, I would see the two of us together."

He moved slightly closer once again. "Your smile's like Expelliarmus; simple yet disarming." Or maybe Hermione was moving closer to him? All that she could comprehend was that her mouth had gone dry and she stuck out her tongue to swipe at the bottom lip.

Draco didn't fail to notice and had watched each movement with clouding eyes by the second. "If I were still a Seeker and you were my Snitch; would you let me catch you?"

He was close.

So close that if she moved her head a centimetre forward, their lips would intertwine.

She took the risk.

She was kissing him, slowly, intently with the kind of relentless curiosity that was so much like her. The kiss was starting to make him dizzy. She was small in his arms, soft skin and fine lace under his fingertips, and curious, insistent lips against his. He pulled her closer, feeling something inside of his chest give in and unlock, a vulnerable void hidden behind choices and caution.

The risk was taken.

Their fate sealed.

But it was soon to be broken with two amused coughs. Breaking apart with flushed cheeks, mussed hair and slightly swollen lips, they glanced up at the culprits that had tore them apart to find their friends standing with smug expressions on their features; both also be-holding a victorious smirk.

"Sorry, we must be at the wrong table."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to start with a HUGE thank you! 600 bloody reviews! *asdfghjjkl* I'm feeling the love guys! Thank you so so so much! Back to the normal world, it's the usual hope you have a fun read. I knew most people were actually waiting for the last scene to be written once again; so here it is! Once again, thank you for all your amazing support and remember to; REVIEW! They are my drugs right now!<strong>

**Reviews are Draco singing!**

**~Sugarquills007**


	22. Accidents

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007 **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 21...<strong>_

_But it was soon to be broken with two amused coughs. Breaking apart with flushed cheeks, mussed hair and slightly swollen lips, they glanced up at the culprits that had tore them apart to find their friends standing with smug expressions on their features; both also be-holding a victorious smirk. _

"_Sorry, we must be at the wrong table."_

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>**rd**** Day of Summer...**

Chapter 22 – Accidents

* * *

><p>Did you ever observe to whom the <strong>accidents <strong>happen? Chance favours only the prepared mind.** ~ Louis Pasteur.**

* * *

><p>"Merlin Granger, all you had to do was one job."<p>

Hermione started in surprise from the rousing words that were uttered from Draco's mouth. The very same piece of art she was admiring not thirty seconds ago. Hand immediately falling over her slightly heaving breasts, she took a stumbling step back but to find it cut short when a hand flew across to latch around her wrist. She struggled against his hold all the while watching as her morning task blinked open an orb of steel to scrutinize her slightly sheepish _caught-in-the-act_ look. Eyes taking in his roused appearance, Hermione noted his sparkling eyes and the amusing twitches that quirked the corner of his lips and tugged on her wrist once again.

"You sly bastard." She whispered dumbfounded and watched as the tell-tale smirk snaked its way up his lips. "You were awake all this time."

An amused snort followed her response. "Well it's not as if I could help myself." She heard his gruff morning voice and couldn't help but swoon slightly on the spot at the husky tone in which he still held. "You walk comparatively to a stampede of rhinos." He pointed and a dark glaze enveloped her surprise at being caught.

Tugging on her imprisoned wrist, she guffawed and used her free hand to hit his shoulder. "Impossible." She cried turning herself fully towards the blonde twat. "You egotistical, smarmy, pathetic, annoying, infuriating, sneering, atrocious, terrible, despicable _blonde_ git of a man!" She took a deep breath, marvelling at how her vocabulary list quickly swelled with adjectives she used on him.

"Such beautiful poetry." Sniggered the bastard who had the nerve to smirk after conning her, pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes. "I am touched."

"I bet you are." Was Hermione's gritty response as she began to tug ferociously on her locked wrist. "Now that you have spared me your wonderful compliments," Hummed Draco as he felt the beginning of Hermione's tremors. "You can wake me up properly."

Punching his chest, Hermione huffed as she tried to pull herself away from the smarmy wizard. "And pray, how can I accomplish such a task despite you being fully awake?"

The git had the nerve to be in thought.

"Well a kiss might work."

"So will a punch."

"Touché."

It was just past ten and plans for the day have been commenced; only slight thorn to it was the missing shoes of Malfoy. As Alexis set off to pack for the day's events along with her Italian beau, Hermione was rewarded the job of rousing said Malfoy awake. Not that she particularly minded though she did put a hearty protest for show. It didn't prove difficult in her mind till she entered the silent room. He lay there, in a bundle of sheets and skins, head cupped in his firm hands as he slept silently; his sedated breaths filling the eerie silence of the room.

Transfixed by the sudden effects of seeing Malfoy sleep once again, thoughts of making a haste awakening and leaving escaped her mind as she slowly walked up to the Malfoy heir, brows drawn in curiosity as she silently took in his serene-like features. Hermione soon came to a simple conclusion that Tuesday morning; Malfoy truly was beautiful. Broken as his soul may have been, Hermione would have been a fool to deny such a creation. With perfect gold brows and dusty blonde lashes, skin the shade of a porcelain doll and full bow lips. Strong jaw and angel-like locks; Draco was the realm picture of perfection. Everything went to a down fall when she bowed down to temptation and ran her fingers along the lines of his lips. The same lips she was fortunate enough to meet in soft sweet sighs when they shared their secrets the afternoon before.

What the bushy-haired witch didn't know was the angel-like bastard had been roused to reality as soon as the soft click of his given bedroom door had reached his ears. But he had waited. He had waited with baited anticipation as Hermione's familiar scent enveloped his senses. He barely could contain the quickening of his pulse when he felt her small puffs of sighs as he felt her shift inches away from him. Everything came crashing down when he felt her barely there strokes as she brushed her fingers over his lips and he couldn't contain the wishing groan that had lodged itself in the base of his throat. Instead of embarrassing himself, he chose the safer option and mumbled several words that held a double innuendo; trying not to let out a whine of disapproval when he felt Hermione's mingling aura latch itself away from his own.

"Stop blushing as if I saw you naked." His smirk-laced words broke her out of her stupor and she pulled on her wrist again as she caught his smug grin. He caught her wrist, preventing her from hitting him once more.

"Trust me – you'll never get that lucky." She scoffed with a confident glance at the Slytherin.

She heard Draco's gruff laugh and felt her stomach flip. "If only you know how many other girls thought the same thing." He whispered in her ear as she tried to pull herself away. But he was stronger than her and she should have seen his next actions coming from minutes long. She did her best to fight but before she knew it, she was flat on her back with Draco on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head to the mattress with a devilish smirk.

"You're positively foul." Hermione rebuked.

"If by foul, you mean charming; then yes Granger." He smirked as Hermione huffed. "I'm positively _charming_."

Hermione mock-glared at him through her lashes. "Get off of me, Malfoy."

"Oh no," he said with a laugh. "This is the most fun I've had all week – I plan on enjoying it." He grinned down at her and Hermione didn't know whether to succumb to his game or struggle for her own space.

"You'll be rethinking that plan when my knee finds your bollocks." Hermione threatened, eyes flashing as she dropped her eyes several times, longingly, to his perfectly shaped lips.

If Draco noticed he happened not to remark. "You wouldn't." He was too mesmerized with their game before him.

"Keep this up and you'll find out."

"Hey Granger it's been more than enough time to wake up –" A pair of necks snapped towards the open door where a stunned Italian stood, mouth slightly agape as he took in his comrade's predicament, not failing to notice the proximity. "I'll...ermm...I can see your busy so I'll come a later –"

"Nothing happened." Hermione squeaked, taking the advantage of Draco's attention being held elsewhere, to push him off of her and sit up, fixing her frazzled appearance. "You didn't disturb anything." She clarified as Blaise turned back to them, his eyes taking in her appearance, from head-to-toe. "Malfoy's awake." She finished in a hurried squeak before she dashed off leaving a thick silence to ensue in the boy's awake. Draco followed her fading form with a nonchalant expression though couldn't conceal the edge of irritation of being interrupted.

"What?" Draco broke the pregnant silence with a scowl and sneer as he caught on the look of

"Well," began the Italian with a chuckle as he leant against the doorframe, eyes narrowed in amusement. "Colour me intrigued."

"Zabini," Draco warned in a low tone. "It's too early for you to be a twat. Give me an hour and some breakfast and I can deal with it then."

"Well you would have dealt with Granger by then too and I _know_ there won't be much complaining in that region."

Blaise cackled mirthfully as he skilfully dodged a shoe that came hurling his way.

* * *

><p>"Un-<em>fucking<em>-believable."

A swat to the shoulder. "Language."

"I won't be taking it back. And certainly won't be apologizing for it." Sneered the Slytherin. "This is what you classify as fun?" He grounded out as he swatted large insects away from his glistening face and paused short to breathe heavily from the incline. He shot the witch beside him a glare that could cover murder and looked before him; Blaise was at the head as usual, girlfriend beside and Granger leaving her post beside him and following them closely beside. Chloe, he recalled was somewhere to the back of him but he had naught energy to bother checking.

"Just shut up and enjoy nature's creations, Malfoy." Hermione called out with a smile in her voice.

Sneering Draco began to hurry his pace in order for him to fall in place beside her. "Oh I enjoy nature plenty in the confines of my room, staring out of the window, or perhaps heading towards your living room to watch two crickets have sex on that bloody square box; thank you."He remarked dryly referring to the television before abruptly swearing profanities, exclaiming at the way the straps of his bag were cutting into his shoulders. He convinced himself by the second hour that Granger had loaded bricks in his backpack just for sheer entertainment.

He was woken up to be forced into engaging in the muggle activity of wandering around the mountainside and pretending that it was motivation to be around the hedges of nature. Granger and Alexis called it a stroll in the countryside. Or more or less, Hiking. He preferred to refer it as '_One quick way of taking a quick toll to hell.' _He honestly hadn't known what he'd said yes to when Hermione had woke him up in the morning with her stimulating curiosity. In fact he was more or less focused on what she had been doing when she tried rousing him to reality and what she had been wearing when she and her muggle friend had been explaining the day's events they had planned.

After several more hours of wandering, Hermione proposed they took a break beside some rocks. He sat down with sheer relief, breathing hard and disgruntled with the amount of work he'd already done for the day. Didn't the Muggle-born understand he was an aristocrat prat that sat at home all day and drank tea? Didn't they know that just from looking at how pale he was, he was not a nature person? His lack of colour was lovingly maintained by his wonderfully conservative lifestyle. He unbuckled his pack and watched the others follow suit.

"Here." Hermione's voice brought him out of his heavy stupor and he looked up in time to catch the bottle of water that was thrown his way. "You look as if you're going to pass out any second now." He sneered at the wink she shot her way and scowled hardly when he caught the tell-tale smirk on her lips.

He took generous gulps of the fluid before shooting Hermione a perturbed glance. "It's a Tuesday morning and you bloody haul me out to the side of a mountain and force me to climb it with the weight of Goyle on my back?" He remarked dryly and didn't fail to catch the roll of Hermione's eyes. "Even Snape wasn't this evil."

"I beg to differ." Rebuked Hermione.

"Stop being so melodramatic Drake." Smirked Blaise from his spot as he wiped away the perspiration on his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

"That's more or less Granger's specialty."

"Keep this up and sore shoulders aren't the only thing you're going to get." Intermitted Hermione seriously though the twinkle in her eyes put otherwise.

"You're fine." Cut in Blaise, pretending not to notice the banter between two ex-foes. He waved his hand in a dismissal manner towards the blonde before resuming his conversation with Alexis who shot Draco a coy wink as she took in his disgruntled manner.

Minutes later in which Hermione laughed at Draco's poorly state and prodded at his buttons did they hear a scream and a colourful range of words being uttered before the ruffled manner of Chloe entered their view. "Alright there Stanford?" Called out Alexis, forging the role of being concerned. Chloe ignored her purposely as she fell on a seat beside Draco. "You look like deadweight."

"Thank you Carter." Wheezed out the blonde and Hermione, always being one for assistance, handed her a bottle of water. The Scot practically snatched it off her hands and finished the cool fluid in under a minute, seconds to spare. Wiping away the excess with the back of her hand she cleared her throat. "I err...have been told to inform you all of an event that you have gratifyingly been invited to." She then proceeded to explain, curt and straight to the point.

"Great." Drawled Alexis sarcastically as everyone's attention fell on the blonde's sudden declaration. "I feel like the popular girl in the world." She mocked glee. "I've been invited by Chloe Stanford –"

"Oh I certainly didn't invite you." Cut off Chloe with narrowed eyes.

"Well you didn't put much of a fight with whoever had enough gall to invite us." Retorted Alexis smoothly, putting aside her irritation of being cut off prior, behind.

"Apparently," began the blonde licking her teeth and glancing at her cousin with sullen eyes, "Damien is a friend of John's –"

"You're new _conquest_?"

Chloe ignored Alexis and continued. "And proposed you lot come over to the beach party they had been invited to, since y'all are staying over for the holidays and all." By the end of her clipped explanation, Hermione's brows had furrowed together to form a 'v' and her lips had thinned in contemplation whilst Draco's own pursed in doubt and apprehension.

"But we only met Damien once at Holly's party," began Hermione in a reasoning tone; suddenly feeling squeamish at the thought of the young boy who had took a slight interest in her.

"Well you clearly put some sort of enchantment on him as he practically pleaded with John to let you lot come over." Snapped Chloe, eyes flashing. Hermione opened her mouth to protest at her choice of words when someone beat her to the chase.

"Wait," cut off Blaise in confusion. "This Daniel guy –"

"Damien." Corrected Chloe primly.

"Whatever, he took a fancy on you?" He turned to Hermione who frowned at his eloquent choice of words.

"Well I'm glad that is some sort of surprise." She drawled sarcastically and the Italian bit his lip at his own stupidity.

"But he must know you and Draco are –"

"When is this so called beach party?" Draco's question which dripped controlled civilness brought the attention away from Hermione's new admirer.

"Friday." Answered the Scot, slightly hesitant at Draco's attention. "Feel free to drop by anytime." She continued.

"Clothing?" Intermitted Alexis, the bark in her bite, lost.

"Likely swimsuit." Shrugged Chloe and Hermione felt a part of her deflate at the words. When all Chloe received were blank stares, she spoke once again, a replica of her confidence placed over her shell. "Any final questions or are we going to leave it to that?" She questioned.

"Is it necessary for our attendance?" Questioned Hermione quietly and Chloe shot a hard look down at her cousin.

"We'll come." Answered Blaise before Chloe's kettle could steam.

But Chloe had long gone ignored the four after shooting her cousin one last glare, and hand turned back to finding a signal to inform her boyfriend of four new guests; and by that time, Alexis had chosen to drop her attention on Hermione who flushed under the heavy notice. "I never knew you were close to Harrison." She began in a controlled tone.

"Yeah me either." Whispered Draco from beside her, his tone much controlled like her muggle friend; but Hermione could detect his resistance in under a second.

"You may have misheard me. I said I only met him once." Answered Hermione calmly, not reducing to getting flushed and bothered no matter how much she felt. She pulled on a straight face, determined to ignore Malfoy, especially since their last encounter involving Damien began to weave through her thoughts.

"Well by how Chloe exaggerated how he was almost pleading for your presence to be there; that tells a different story Hermione." Alexis said and Hermione noticed how Blaise glanced at his girlfriend in surprise at how cold and detached her words had sound.

"Exactly." Murmured Hermione, looking down and hoping not to be bested by the fact that her friend was looking to turn against her. Her brows furrowed in confusion and slight irritance at Alexis' beginning persistency. "Chloe exaggerated, like you said."

"That's beside the point." Clarified Alexis and Hermione frowned. "He wants you. It's obvious even from the lack of information given." Scowled Alexis and from beside Hermione, Draco couldn't help but put a point on how unattractive it made the muggle look when she gave her friend the coldest of looks. "Even after knowing you're not available to be taken."

That seemed to have been the line bender for Hermione.

"Well I like to keep my options open too you know." She huffed out childishly yet wisely. "What will, after me and Malfoy feign our breaking, I do then?" She dropped her tone as to not let Chloe overhear their conversation and shot her friend a look which held pleading for understanding and disappointment. Draco gritted his teeth as to not let his own disappointment show at Hermione's words. "I thought you of all people would be slightly grateful that someone has paid some sort of interest in me –"

"Oh come on Hermione." Rebuked Alexis with anger evident in her tone. Noticing the look of curiosity shoot their way by Chloe, the muggle lowered her voice to a furious hiss. "You don't even know the guy..."

"My words exactly if I remember the last time." Murmured Draco into her left ear and Hermione cringed as she took in the detachment in his voice too.

"You know better than this –"

"He seemed nice enough when I first met –"

"Why do you continue being so naive?"

"I second that." Intermitted Draco with an arrogant raise of his hand when Hermione failed to respond to Alexis' shrill hiss. Hermione shot him a glare that lacked its venom and he returned the expression with his own steady stare.

Lips twitching in bemusement, she turned back to Alexis whose crystal blue eyes still remained hard. "How is he like then?" She questioned.

"Nothing like the illusion you have of him; that I'm sure of."

Anger ticking in her jaw, Hermione lifted her chin in a defiant manner. "Well what are you going to do?" She challenged. "Stop me from going to the party?"

"And what if I said I did?" Retorted Alexis angrily.

"But I thought we'd told Chloe we'd agreed?" Interjected Blaise, hoping his words wouldn't cause a permanent dent between friendship' or cause one or the other to snap.

"_She's_ not the problem." Rejoined Alexis, her pair of blue eyes narrowing on impulse as Hermione stood up, bag on shoulders and a bottle of water in her hands before walking away to finish the rest of their hike leaving a fuming friend, indecisive Italian and a mindful Malfoy in her awake.

* * *

><p>"So am I to conclude from this fine morning's adventure, that you go to your death when away from Hogwarts?" Questioned Draco, feigning casualty as he took in stride beside her. After the little commotion on their second break, the muggle had stormed off too leaving Blaise to follow and cool down which had left the unfortunate Slytherin to spend under an hour under the lusting eyes of Chloe as she attempted conversation; mistaking his previous civilness as interest. Just after their fourth break, he managed to steal the golden opportunity before Hermione stormed off again, to walk beside her hoping that her nerves had loosened slightly.<p>

He took a good look at her whilst awaiting her answer; her hair pulled messily on the crown of her head. She was sweating alright but it was more of a gleam – he couldn't help but stare at where the perspiration shone on her collarbone and across her chest when the sit hit precisely the right way through the thick manes of trees. Her cheeks were flushed, though he guessed it was more of the leftover anger than the walk and her eyes were alive from the activity and again, said anger.

"Yes." She answered him, breaking him out of his daydream of appreciation. And he silently thanked her otherwise he knew something along the lines of drooling were to be done. "And we happen to enjoy hiking, although it's been considerably less enjoyable with you harping about a rock in your shoe or a mosquito hovering around your hair every other minute." And with those words said between them, she shot him a disgruntled look.

Draco stared at her oddly, eyes narrowing as if attempting to read her thoughts. Flushing under his scrutinizing gaze, Hermione turned her stare away. "I find it odd that if you and Carter like it so much, why you had to tag me along?" He questioned and Hermione could detect the undertone of thoughtfulness in his words. "I'll bet my Galleons that you, Granger, knew I would positively hate it."

Hermione hesitated in her answer and Draco felt the curiosity prickle him more as to know why had tagged him along. Before she could answer however, Chloe had miraculously caught up to their leading stead and roughly pushed past Hermione as if wanting to be in lead. Her action that hadn't gone unnoticed caused Hermione to lose her balance and bump into Draco who managed to catch her in time before she toppled to a heavy fall and shot the Muggle a look in which she ignored and had the decency to shrug with a mere 'oops'.

It was only a few short moments later that Chloe found herself clumsily falling to the ground, scraping her knees and hands on the tiny little rocks in their path. Neither Alexis nor Blaise helped themselves to aid the Scot whilst Draco and Hermione stood there.

Innocent bystanders.

"Oh no." Draco said flatly and four pairs of eyes flew onto his rigid form. "She's fallen." He deadpanned seriously. "What a shame."

"Sorry," Laughed off Chloe, beetroot red. "I guess I tripped over a rock." She giggled falsely. "I should watch where I'm going." She said, averting her eyes from the two snakes who simultaneously raised a brown at her sudden display of awkwardness; one, however more coyly than the other. As they turned around to head on, he caught the look Hermione shot him from the corner of his eye. She was biting back a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as they fell back in their route to finish the last level of the particularly large hill.

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger." He said simply. "Accidents happen." Was his excuse.

She didn't bother to hide the grin that stole her features.

* * *

><p>"So remind me why that pathetic excuse of a bloke is taken a fancy on you?"<p>

After their last encounter in which Hermione's gratitude proved to him that she had softened considerably, he chose to stop beating around the bush and confront the witch; albeit harmlessly, not wanting her to close off into her own world of childish retorts. He stole several peanuts from the tub she had opened in somewhat a reward after their days' worth of walking up the hill. Much to Draco's pleasure, they were now finishing the day by walking down the very same hill he had to painfully endure walking _up_.

"Is it that hard to believe if a _well-groomed_ bloke is attracted to _me_?"

"Depends." Was Draco's unthought-of answer as he stole several more dry roasted peanuts. Hermione shot him a disapproving look. He rolled his eyes at her hard stare, "if it really is a well-groomed bloke as you say then it is very hard to believe." He began and Hermione hit his forearm. "I don't think my small words on violence brought by women is highly unappealing to men hasn't gotten through that head of yours."

"It's only unappealing to _real_ men." Hermione played along, walking ahead as Draco stopped short on her words.

Seconds later he caught up and Hermione laughed mentally at the childish vainness he put up in order for her to re-think her last statement. "I'm a real man Granger." He puffed out proudly and Hermione mock-agreed to it with a nod as she bit into a peanut. Noting her teasing he cocked a brow at her. "Laugh at me all you will; one thing I do know and you cannot deny even if you're mind wishes to do so is that I'm more of a man than that Daniel idiot –"

"Damien." Corrected Hermione and all traces of humour washed off her face at the mere mention of the muggle boy she had met not a week and half ago. Hermione shot him a slightly disappointed glance before closing the tub of rewards and heading on, not bothering to check if Draco was following. "Well you've succeeded in making me feel worse than I already do," she remarked dryly, fully aware that the Slytherin could hear and shooed him off with her fingers. "So I thank you and bid you goodbye."

Draco didn't the bait well. "Why are _you_ suddenly moping?"

"None of your business." Was Hermione's sneering answer. "So take your nosy self away from me."

"Feisty witch aren't you Granger?"

"Touchy ferret aren't you Malfoy?"

"Touché."

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement unwillingly and she idly thought how Malfoy was the one person who could make her laugh when she didn't want to smile. "Just leave it be Malfoy." She then said softly, not wanting to be reminded of the sole reason an argument had corrupted her friendship.

"You know, on any other occasion; check that, _every_ other occasion," Hermione didn't even try to fight the smile that stole her lips, "I would have. But a moody Granger is a boring one."

"Well a persistent Malfoy is an annoying one."

"Is it because you and Carter got into a little spat?" He questioned vaguely, missing the tick that popped out on Hermione's jaw.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling you don't understand the concept of one's privacy." Snapped Hermione, her brooding self emerging back to her shell shadow.

"You think I'd be a Malfoy if I did?"

"N, but you'd be a heck of a lot nicer."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eyes as Draco fell into feigning deep contemplation. He broke it with a scoff and the clucking of his tongue. "That's not the way a Malfoy works."

Hermione pulled a face. "I'd like to see the guide book for how a Malfoy _does_ work." She remarked bitterly.

Draco stared at her silently for a whole minute. "Merlin, this fight _has_ turned you into a bitch!" Scowling in surprise at his words, Hermione quickened her pace, hoping that the days' events would finish soon. "Don't blame this all on me Granger." She heard his cocky tone break her guard. "You're the one upset over one argument – Which might I add was a bit pathetic of you two especially since it was over a tosser whose worth half of that kneazle you molest."

The sound of skin hitting skin weaved through nature's soft breeze. Draco turned his head back to find Hermione's blazing eyes glaring at him in indictment and he cocked a brow as she raised a shaking finger at him. And for some unbeknownst reason, Draco found himself tingling from the tip of his fingers at the anticipation of getting into an argument.

And it wasn't till later did he then realise that a certain boundary of his relationship with Hermione had been bordered across and crossed out.

"Don't you dare start blundering out assumptions of which you have no idea where the board line is set." She hissed.

Rubbing his stinging jaw, he loomed over her. "Then what shall I spurt out that will stop making you sound like Weasley and more of the Hermione Granger I know."

Something shifted in Hermione and she knew he knew it. With great courage she willed herself to look into his awaiting cold as ice, eyes but to find something different. He was waiting. Waiting for the expected bait to be used and fired back. But if Draco Malfoy did know Hermione as he alleged, he should've known the losing battle she held with one's own self.

"You don't know me Malfoy."

"I've lived by you near enough to get the basics Granger." He licked his teeth and Hermione turned away from him. He latched onto her wrist and brought her closer. "She'll come to terms with it." He said softly and Hermione looked up at him to see his eyes imploring her.

Breaking their eye contact, she let her wrist free. "Depends on what you mean." She murmured.

"It was an accidental reason for an argument."

"You would know." Hermione retorted harshly.

"I'm starting to wonder how you would react if Weasley broke up with you; or worse, Potter." The second time her hand connected with his face, all use of patience was snapped.

"When are you going to get in your head that not everything is black and white?" Cried Hermione. The turmoil within her not able to grasp the simple reason for her wave of misery. He wouldn't get it. He wouldn't get what the aftertastes of their moments would be spent in; locking herself away and scolding at the born selfishness she had grown during Malfoy's stay. No progress had been done since she had last seen Harry or Ron and no worry for how their friends were doing under hiding.

"Funny, how everything you seem to be _is_ black and white."

His words broke her out of her frazzled stupor and she glanced up to see her hand print bloom clearly on his left cheek. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye as she thought of how possibly; the last moments she would get with her friend would be left in an argument. How her allegiance has changed its firm course over the first few weeks of the holidays. How she had deeply fallen for the mighty and realised too late that it was much too late to save herself from the situation.

"Well I guess then Malfoy, that you're no more stupid than I am."

* * *

><p>"You look as if you could do with a shower."<p>

"Or two." Henry supplied in after his wife as they watched the five teenagers fall in a heavy heap on the sofas. "I'm guessing hiking wasn't enjoyable for the boys." He questioned noting the dreary faces of two Slytherins.

"It was grand." Drawled out Draco and Hermione nudged his rib with her elbow with a disapproving frown at his manners. The two had agreed to leave their last conversation as something that had been a one-off but wasn't one to be ignored; now they leant against one another on the sofa, Draco's head falling into Hermione's lap. "It was something different." He concluded earning a short smile to escape Hermione's lips.

"Well different is good." Smiled Jane warmly. "If you'd like, we could order for dinner instead of –"

"Yes!" Announced Alexis as she fell into Blaise' embrace. Flushing at her rude exclamation she smiled sheepishly at the amused Granger. "I mean if it isn't too much hassle, Mrs G."

"Well get yourself washed and ready, I'm sure you all would like some sleep." After giving the teenagers one last once-over, she remarked with laughter. "I think Chloe's well on her way for a hearty sleep."

And true enough; the Scot hadn't bothered to unpack her backpack as she lay sprawled on the armchair, her head curled awkwardly by her side.

* * *

><p>"Has she apologized to you yet?"<p>

"One could wish."

Blaise shot the silent witch an apologetic glance as he watched her scuffle around in her room for her toiletry requirements. He took notice of her when he was sure Alexis wasn't noticing and came into a simple solution not long after. Both friends were miserable with the knowing fact that there was a bump to their road of amity. But from silent observing through their years of Hogwarts, Blaise knew that the witch was much more stubborn yet undeniably forgiving that it was near impossible for the grudge to be held; but it seemed now, that his girlfriend had decided t keep things on hold. He suspected it was pride.

"She'll come round."

Hermione snorted lightly but it didn't go unheard by Blaise. "Where haven't I heard that before?" She muttered to herself before a realisation dawned to her. She whipped around to face the Italian who seemed to be watching her as he leant against the doorframe of her room. "You think Alexis should be the first to apologize?"

"I don't think; I know." Shrugged Blaise. Hermione seemed hesitant and if a bit, sceptical. "Just because she's my girlfriend, it does not mean that I side with her for every matter."

Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief at his words before the guilt swirled in her blood again, and once more, she was fully aware of her predicament before her. "Well it's nothing that should concern you." She began in a controlled voice before she shot the Italian a concerned look. "This hasn't affected your relationship, has it?" She asked hesitantly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"How do you do it?" Blurted out Blaise.

Hermione frowned at the sudden change of subject. "How do I do what?" She questioned.

Blaise was the one to seem hesitant this time round. He rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly as he let his onyx glinting eyes catch her own. "Not break." He said with a frown. "Pretend everything is fine and just hope for the best that things will fall back into its made place."

Hermione's hold on her toiletry items lacked as she tilted her head to fully look at the Italian before her. He lost his eye contact with her and instead seemed to modestly be looking at his feet; something which made a faint ghost of a smile to crack on her frowning lips. "Who says anything about pretending?" She questioned softly and his eyes snapped up abruptly to catch hers in a blazing fire.

"You don't break."

"I do." She contradicted firmly.

"Not like the way I see others do." He frowned and Hermione's brows furrowed as she attempted to read the range of emotions that flickered past Zabini's eyes. "Not like the way I assume you would do."

"Then you, like your dim-witted ferret friend, assume too much of me." Upon her small insult towards Malfoy, a smile hit Blaise' lips before the curious frown replaced.

"How do you do it?" He pressed.

"I don't." Replied Hermione. "I break; just not in front of one's eyes."

"How?" He questioned, wondering how she could manage the inevitable. Most people, Blaise took notice of, had some sort of stress reliever. Punching walls, breaking doors, crying, screaming, cutting, and drinking. But Granger. But Hermione Granger didn't do anything. She just held her head high and continued her way of living. She continued with her noble smiles and charitable aid; appearing to be unaffected by all those around her.

"I'm a woman." Was her simple answer.

And in those three words, Blaise understood something he hadn't understood since he was a young child. Something unfurled within him, and as Hermione shot him a look of somewhat a peace offering for friendship, he saw Hermione Granger in a completely new light.

* * *

><p>"You're asking for a punch on the nose again, Malfoy."<p>

"It was an accident."

"So kissing me was an accident."

"Depends on how you see the kiss as."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing Draco off of her as she switched off lights for the main rooms. "Stop making noise," she whispered as she felt him move behind her, "Everyone's sleeping."

"S'not my problem."

"It will be when I scream at the top of my lungs if you manhandle me once again." Threatened Hermione and she felt one portion of her guard crumble when she heard his chortles under his breath. And then she felt _him_. His presence, scent, touch and eyes boring through her and she felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly feeling hot, she opened the porch doors and walked out feeling the mid-august breeze hit her skin pleasurably. "It will only be labelled as manhandling if one protests against such an action." Hermione opened her mouth to retort at his arrogant words when he continued, "And I, Granger, heard no protests coming out of your mouth."

"Well how could I. It was a fugitive was it not?" Snapped Hermione harshly and irritance flashed through Draco's eyes.

"I'm guessing Carter hasn't apologized yet?"

"Can't you just drop it?"

"Well now I can't since you're being a bitch to me."

"And you're being an arse to me Malfoy, so neither of us is happy."

"I wasn't being an arse. I was being nice by sharing my eloquent feelings about how much your pyjamas turn me on."

"Sod off."

"Oooh, not very friendly." Draco grinned at her crumbling facade. "You know you're the only girl I've met that has rejected any sort of compliments by me and make them sound perverted."

"It's because ninety percent of the time, they are."

"I contradict that statement."

"Contradict away." Mumbled Hermione as she waved a hand at him dismissively. What she really needed, was something t distract her mind away from thoughts. Thinking was dangerous territory for her at the moment.

She didn't want to think about her argument with Alexis and how just this silly argument could jeopardize everything she wished to hold dear. She didn't want to know the reactions of her parents if they ever found about an argument. She didn't want to see how disappointed Harry and Ron would be if they ever found about how much research she had done. And how could she tell them? That Draco Malfoy and his Italian wonder had come over for a quick stay over at Granger threshold. How could she face them and tell how she had shared many a moments with their said enemy. And how on earth could she research about Voldemort and his Horcrux's with a suspected Deatheater (or so in Harry's eyes) living just a wall away?

"You know what you need?" Draco's knowing tone broke her out of her worry. In amidst all her concern, she had worried her lip till it was slightly bruised. Draco didn't fail to notice this particular action. "You need a distraction." He stated.

Hermione let a few moments for his words to sink in before she laughed humourlessly. "And how can that be achieved?" She questioned, her voice detached.

"I can think of several things." Replied Draco and Hermione frowned when noticing the strange glint in his eye. "Only if you promise not to scream."

"I – what?" The next thing Hermione knew, his lips were on hers, demanding attention, his hand had curled possessively at the nape of her neck.

All thoughts to push the Malfoy away rushed out of her mind as she lost the urge to breath; Draco's lips were soft but firm, hand and demanding. She had gotten used to his kisses – how different they were from the others she had shared. Viktor was a sloppy kisser but Malfoy made him look like a novice next to his mastery of it.

She was officially made of liquid bones.

He was all that held her together for that moment. Without Malfoy, there was no Granger. She immediately stilled in shock at the sudden thought. And then, his hands cupped her face and she looked up into his eyes which at that moment resembled burning mercury. He was drowning in desire. And she was falling for beauty. Power like holding the swore flowed through her veins. Need like the thirst for water pounded through his mind. He was her addiction. And she was his redemption.

And then that moment ended, leaving Hermione to gasp for air as Draco brought her closer and leant his forehead against hers.

"Wow." Breathed out Hermione once their breaths had calmed down. A smile broke out on Draco's lips and she couldn't help but think how much younger he looked with a grin boring down her. It made his eyes lighter. Sparkling with something she couldn't tell but what she could was that he was smiling down at her. Face vibrant with raw emotion.

"Was that enough of a distraction?" He questioned and Hermione nodded, her eyes falling onto his bruised lips as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"It worked enough." She murmured, her lips brushing against his in a naive manner. "Though I don't think every time I need to have my head cleared, that I go to you for a snog session." She pointed out dryly that made Draco laugh and tighten his hold around her waist.

"I'm not complaining." He nuzzled her cheek and Hermione felt a smile break on her own lips as she felt him hum in content against her cheek. "Carter will come through." He whispered to her and Hermione stiffened before nodding as she felt his soft ministrations to her skin continue.

And there they stood, under the watchful eye of the moon; holding each other as if they were born lovers. Unaware of the peeping tom who had watched their interaction with amusement, contentment yet guilt and regret as she wondered how much it would take for her to lose her pride and apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm horrible. Yes - a fight between Alexis and Hermione! :O <strong>

**Tis horrible, but everything will come to a conclusion and hopefully a happily ever after. ;) I am sorry for the late update - no inspiration for a while till I went Hiking and bam! I was like, there has to be some hiking for Draco and Hermione! Some things do not add up but they will reason and plump up soon and to me, this was a sort of a big chapter as a drastic change has happened between each of their relationships so I hope it isn't too forward and everything is going smoothly. :)**

**I hope you all have/had a lovely summer holiday and hope for those who are not out to a different place that this Chapter brightens up your day. Expect the next chapter up before the start of September. :) **

**Milk and cookies. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	23. Home

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007 **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Harry Potter

**Plot: **Restoring to her sanctuary in the muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 22...<strong>_

"_I'm not complaining." He nuzzled her cheek and Hermione felt a smile break on her own lips as she felt him hum in content against her cheek. "Carter will come through." He whispered to her and Hermione stiffened before nodding as she felt his soft ministrations to her skin continue. _

_And there they stood, under the watchful eye of the moon; holding each other as if they were born lovers. Unaware of the peeping tom who had watched their interaction with amusement, contentment yet guilt and regret as she wondered how much it would take for her to lose her pride and apologize. _

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** Day of Summer**

Chapter 23 – Home

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong> is where the heart is **~ Pliny the Elder**

* * *

><p><em>"Was that enough of a distraction?" <em>

If there was such a peeping tom lingering about in Hermione Granger's room, they would have immediately detected a twitch of a sleepy smile breaking onto her chapped lips.

_"It worked enough."..."Though I don't think every time I need to have my head cleared, that I go to you for a snog session." _

For she was heavily sated when the faint fluttering of wings hit against her window pane in the early hours of Wednesday.

_"I'm not complaining."_

A sigh tickled her throat.

Then the moment ended, and Hermione woke up with a start as the abrupt sound of pecks against glass roused her ears. Pulling away her covers despite their silent calls for her return, the witch foggily walked towards the offending sound – in want to get the room quiet so she could fall back to sleep.

When most of the fatigue had clotted out of her sight, her eyes widened in surprise at the pair of bright gold eyes staring straight back at her. Patting down her morning hair, she stopped outside her window and turned the latch, watching with dazed fascination as an owl flew in her sanctuary to then settle on her desk. He hooted when Hermione's face broke into a grin and reached out to nuzzle its mane.

"Hello Pig." She murmured adoringly at the Weasley's owl. She then noted the crumpled parchment in its claws and slowly clipped it out of its grasp all the whilst nuzzling its dewy fur. "And how did you manage to fly such a distant?" She questioned, surprise in her tone as she thought of how the poor creature had managed. Pig, however, seemed to have no problem and hooted enthusiastically in response.

After minutes of nuzzling and hooting, Hermione fed the small bird some owl treats before he departed, leaving her to watch as he turned into a mere speck in the morning sky. Her brows were drawn in by the end of her confrontation with the owl as she wondered what had been the sole reason for her note not to have a response.

Shaking her head from the brazenness of the owl's arrival and the sinful thoughts that began to creep in as she recalled what had happened the night before; she dropped her attention to the weathered, parchment folded in her hands.

Mind not functioning clearly at the fact that it may have possibly been intercepted, Hermione opened the envelope and began to read the scrawny scribbled note. No one in Granger household heard the broken sob escape the lonely room.

* * *

><p>It was just after the late hours of morning when Hermione was prodded awake by the news. And it was just after noon when any members of the household took notice of her morning absence.<p>

"I thought she could do with a lie in."

"It's not like Granger to have a lie in – especially after noon." Draco responded to Alexis' briefly indifferent statement. "Hasn't she got more books to read?" He questioned mockingly with a nonchalant tone.

"It's not like Granger to sleep in after noon."

"I thought she could do with a lie in." Alexis averted her gaze from Draco's piercing ones whilst taking a sip of her orange squash to avoid an awkward confrontation.

"Even then." Blaise frowned at Draco's persistency. "She's an early bird."

"Just like you I suppose?" Retorted Alexis. Draco gave her a questioning look and she cocked a brow. "Leaving in the early hours of the morning with no trace and returning as if nothing happened."

"Excuse us for having a life outside of this stupid plan we're all tied to."

Alexis glared at his drawling mock and placed her juice on the countertop as she turned to him. "You're lucky Hermione's parents didn't catch you at all."

"And what would they say?" Laughed Draco. And everything changed. From a perfectly light-hearted atmosphere, the temperature dropped faster than a sinking rock, leaving nothing but a chill and Draco's slate-like eyes. "They would assume we're taking a runner and are leaving the heartbreak to them." His piercing clouds struck hers and all she could make out was anger. "That isn't so bad now that I think about it."

"Draco, stop." Blaise' cold warning voice broke through her thoughts but all she could see was his fuming anger at something she could not decipher, and her own anger. Burning and squirming within her bloodstream. Itching into her skin. And she didn't know why. It was all because they left leaving no note for her; to sit and wallow in her own worries of apologies and scenarios with Hermione. And she was so _so_ angry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She gritted out.

He shot her a dark look. "If I wanted to leave your best friend to sort Chloe out on her own, I would have done a long time ago." He said slowly, deliberately taunting her. "I would have made sure there was hell for her to tackle; personally for my amusement." A smirk wounded up his lips. "But I didn't." And it fell. "I went along with this pathetic pseudo of a plan and you should damn be grateful." He didn't walk and tower over her like he would have done to Hermione. Then again, he would have gotten an earful and more from Blaise. But his anger was different. It was more defensive than her face. It was more wounded and guarded. "So don't go questioning my priorities."

And he left leaving an unvoiced apology on her lips.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."<em>

_And a wail erupted, a mixture between a groan and a wail of pain. Whilst most looked downwards as the sound seemed to issue from below their feet, two couldn't help but glance up at the large shadow hanging in mid-air just above the polished oak table. _

"_Wormtail." The red-eyed man hissed warningly and a short rotund man gasped in fear as he shuffled to cater the sudden interruption. _

…_._

"_I'm talking about your niece Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." _

"_What say you Draco?"_

"_Is there anything that needs to be said, my lord? Besides the fact that she's no family of ours ever since she married the mudblood?" He spat the name with revulsion and was rewarded with similar reactions from fellow peers._

…_._

"_Do you recognize our guest Severus?" _

_Eyes were raised to the upside-down face, including two in particular whose brows scrunched in thought beneath their hoods. She revolved through her drowsy stupor and her voice crackled in the silent room. "Severus! Help me!"_

"_Ah yes." The voice of Severus Snape agreed. _

"_And you? Draco and Blaise?" Two jerky shakes of their heads. "But you would not have taken her classes." Said the daunting man. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_It took mere minutes, perhaps a bit more before a deafening cry could be heard and a blinding green light to end the pain and misery of just one innocent, caught up in the war. _

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"I'm not decent."

"I'm not Draco."

"Malfoy would have jumped off the nearest cliff before uttering my Christian name."

Alexis smiled at the wit that was still audible through her muffled voice. Carefully opening the door, she walked in to catch Hermione stuffing a torn piece of paper underneath her pillow. "Are you alright?" She asked standing by the door. "You haven't left your room all day and the boys and I've been getting a bit worried."

"Why were you arguing?" Questioned Hermione, ignoring her questions. Upon catching the blonde's confused face she elaborated further in a quiet voice. "Just after noon. I could hear you and Malfoy. There were raised voices. And not fifteen minutes later did I hear him getting into a spat with Blaise." Her brows knitted together as she tried to make of the situation. "Has something happened?"

"No." Alexis shook her head knowing it won't be enough for Hermione's curiosity. Before she could ask another question on the matter, however, she spoke. "Well, are you going to tell me?" When Hermione glanced down at her fingers, she continued. "Or do I have to apologize for my stupid behaviour the other day for you to actually talk to me."

Her eyes shot up in surprise and if Alexis could say so herself, a bit guiltily. With all the rush in trying to find the possible whereabouts of the Horcruxes and purposely trying to avoid thinking about this morning's events, she forgot about her tight situation with the Muggle.

"I thought apologies weren't needed." Shrugged off Hermione. "I'm not angry or holding anything against you."

"Then would you explain why you're sulking in your bedroom till two in the afternoon?" She questioned, her sapphire eyes glinting coolly under the rays of light escaping from her bedroom.

Hermione shot her a quizzical look. "I was actually, er, doing some work." Said Hermione holding onto that guilt." She played with her fingers. "I was behind on something and I just thought a day would be enough to go back on track."

"You don't have to lie to me you know." Hermione opened her mouth to object but Alexis wasn't hearing any of it. "I know I was a bitch." Hermione shook her head but Alexis continued. "It's just…" She sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I thought you and Draco were getting on really well?"

Hermione seemed surprised at the sudden change of conversation. "We are." She admitted slowly. "There's been improvement since the beginning." She continued but gave her friend a knowing sad look. "But Alexis we've all agreed it's for show." She looked down. "Malfoy has his own preference on company and you as well as I know I'm not even on the top hundred."

"How do you know? He's changed. You've seen him!"

Hermione laughed. It was one of those laughs where you couldn't escape and hide your ears from it. It was a knowing laugh; a laugh that was aimed at you for your stupidity or foolishness and recklessness. It was a laugh of no chance. "So? You think that just by being with us for a couple of weeks will change his mind? This is Malfoy. And I know you have your own perception of him, but I've been going with him to school for seven years coming up now. Some people don't change. And if it's true what you say that he's changed, than that's more than great. But Alexis the real thing about this is that there is no chance for me and Malfoy to develop our relationship further." She smiled sadly at her friend. "Perhaps in several years when everything has died down a bit," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "a nod will be shared or even polite welcomes but that's all." She looked down at her fingers again and wondered why the sinking feeling of sadness didn't envelope her as expected. Then a face swam across her vision and everything was lost. "We're completely different. And it's always going to be like that. You can't merge something that has been written to never even meet once."

Alexis was silent throughout Hermione's speech and she didn't know whether to feel sorry for Hermione for believing that or for Draco who was about to be undermined in this situation. "You really believe that?" She whispered into the room.

Hermione nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Well for all its worth, I am sorry for being the bitchiest bitch to you yesterday."

"Chloe's still beating you by several miles." She lifted her head and smiled warmly at Alexis who shared the smile. And that's all it was. There didn't need to be proclaimed speeches on what they believed were right – there were no more arguments or settlements. It was mutual understanding. And as they smiled at one another from across the room, the feeling of warmth returned and settled back in the hollows of their stomach; just a friendly reminder of how everything was going to be okay.

And when Alexis left a couple of minutes later upon hearing the phone ring, the feeling was still there. Making itself comfortable in the nooks and crannies of her room. As soon as the door shut behind the blonde, Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, Granger are those…are you crying?"<p>

Hermione's head snapped up and she was met with balls of molten iron. She quickly rubbed away the tell-tale marks of her previous activity and sat up on her bed. "What are you doing here?" She questioned and flinched at the hoarseness behind it. She missed his flinch too. Clearing her throat she turned to him with a sense of pseudo iciness and stood up; clothes rumpled, hair dishevelled and a face which held all the signs of distress. "Didn't I tell you not to come into my room?" When he didn't seem fazed but to just stare at her, she continued. "You could have had the decency to knock."

"I heard the sound of a dying banshee so thought it'd deem fit to investigate." Drawled Draco as he leant against the frame of her door all the while never dropped his piercing stare on her.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Malfoy." He frowned at her quick dismissal and really took a look at her. She held the look of a wary mother, eyes bloodshot, hair dishevelled as if she had run her hands through it a thousand times, and her face pink from her recent bomb of tears and pale. Sunken in. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"You look like shit." He saw her back tense and flexed his fingers for the witty comeback. It didn't come and he was left with just a 'piss of Malfoy'. "Please don't say you and Carter haven't resolved this little _problem_ yet?"

"If I recall correctly Malfoy, I told you I'm not in the mood to play games tonight Malfoy." Said Hermione, still not turning around. He was that far in to catch the tension in her tone. He frowned. He opened his mouth but Hermione continued unaware of his perplexity. "Just leave me be."

He sneered though she couldn't see it. "Fucking hell we've left you to it all day Granger." He spat, feeling the pent up confusion and anger at her dismissal building up. "No one came to bother you – Carter came of her own choice and I hoped you'd have sorted your argument out."

"Well if it will help you sleep better at night Malfoy, we have." Hermione whipped around, and he could distinctively make out the gold of her eyes through the red-rimmed outline. She was close to bursting and despite the tingling in his fingers at her stance to argue he felt something deflate at the desperation she held.

"Then why are you locking yourself away from everyone?" He asked albeit a bit softer. "Are you over-analysing everything that has occurred these past days?" He let out an irritable sigh and closed her bedroom door to then lean against it, arms crossed out over his chest. "You know everything we've done means nothing." He heard himself say.

He didn't hear her heart tear even further.

"Always one to be self-centred aren't you Malfoy?" Hermione bit out. "You're hardly on my mind right now." She said irritated. "And I was just getting some work done actually – before you interrupted me." The first was true. She was researching. Breaking herself away from everyone and trying to give control over her mind to find the missing clue. Or a clue which could lead to the right direction. Right now everyone were headless chickens, just doing the necessities to survive. And here she was, playing dares with the snakes while people were getting murdered this very second now.

"Bullshit." His laugh was like chalk on gravel. It hurt her ears to even hear it. "You were just wiping the remnants of snot on your pillow Granger, when I entered the scene."

For reasons entirely different, she took his sarcasm the wrong way. Or the right way if his tone suggested it. "Fuck off." She spat, anger seeping back in. It was like fairy dust, she would recall later on. One minute they would be normal, conversing like two normal people. And the next Tinkerbell would enter the scene and with her devious mind just blow a sprinkle of fairy dust. And that would be enough for the gears in their minds to change and the next second they would be at each other's throats – hurling the most abusive insults towards one another; blood on fire, skin in an itch and teeth on edge.

His eyes were on the border of pure mercury. Molten pools of mercury liquid and she knew she could be lost in them forever if given the chance. But these held no remorse or affection or care. These were equally as static as her own and filled with pent up anger even though yesterday everything was resolved. Even though the atmosphere was fine. Even though they had their own joyous time together with sessions of shared kisses. She knew in a way that it was her fault. Of pushing everyone away but it wasn't her day right now. Couldn't they understand she could not always hold the façade of being perfectly fine? Of having no worry? She thought Malfoy above all would understand, but here he was, having his own go at her.

"Is it so hard for you to just tell me what's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"Don't you dare ask me if it's hard to tell you something Malfoy? After all I used to remember people pegging after you when you're mood had been dampened by the damn weather."

"You remember fuck all Granger!" He bellowed and she was grateful he had the decency to place a silencing charm as soon as he had closed the door behind him. Otherwise they would have had their own audience. "We're not in school anymore." He cried. "Why won't you get that out of your head? We're not in school. We probably won't even go back there after the holidays." She took a step back at his stance and how every word that escaped his lips seemed to be confident. As if he knew that there was nothing back to go for. "So stop _fucking_ judging me for my school boy actions. I'm here Granger. Right here, right now. In your bloody house for Merlin's sake!" She looked up at him with raging eyes. "My actions here have no resemblance to my actions back at Hogwarts –"

"Yes it does." She hurled back, clenching her fists. "You're exactly the same." She gave it all she had. "You're still the same Malfoy!" She heaved. "You're arrogant, demanding, over-expecting, and egotistical. I could go on forever." She took in a shaky breath. "We haven't changed. You haven't changed. No one has." Her eyes held anger towards him. "You're like this here and back there at Hogwarts and there's no change."

"So you've been crying your socks off in this confined room because I'm still the same sodding bastard I was in school?"

Hermione threw a book at him. "I'm serious and you think it's okay to mock me?" Hermione screeched and as Draco took a step back to avoid any other things that could be hurled his way he took in her shaking form.

"Granger –"

"You selfish, heartless git!" Hermione cried desperation, anger and resentment all swirling within her tone as she continued to berate him. "I can't believe you. There's so much going on and you're here, having the decency to laugh at me when you have no idea –"

"Then tell me you daft bint!"

"Charity Burbage was murdered!"

She was pretty sure something close to a pin had dropped in her room and both of the occupants of the room could hear it. The silence was deafening and she glanced away from the English pregnant pause. She could hear his heavy breaths or was it her own? She couldn't decipher. She felt her blood rushing dangerously fast past her ears and a white noise replaced it. And then she heard blood-curdling cry and it took her a good five seconds before she realised it was from her.

She felt her body come down in racks of sobs and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, crouching at an awkward position as she let the tears fall. The thing was, Hermione rarely cried. And if she did it was in the seclusion of her own room, when the curtains were drawn and the last of the breaths had turned into a steady rhythm or snores. That's when she allowed herself to break silently into the night where she stayed still as a plant, as the tears fell across her face and she couldn't care less because she was in a trance of memories. And they were usually of Ron or Malfoy.

But this was something worse. This was the cry unknown to her knowledge because she doesn't remember crying like this ever. It's those broken cries which take out each and every feeling that has been floating at the pit of your heart. And it opens the lid and everything just comes flying out like butterflies or a flock of seagulls when they catch sight of a fish. It's overwhelming and too fast and she can't remember anything but pain. So much pain and memories till it does nothing but engulf her in its own set of webs and she welcomes it. Because it's such sweet relief. Its relief to feel that little scrunched ball of thoughts and fears she had written on untangle itself a bit. Just enough for her to take a real breath.

And before she could process it through, her mouths open and she's rambling on about the event. She's telling Malfoy everything because it's better for her to tell someone rather than keep it all in. And she's not looking at him because the reminders too painful but she continues. Through tears and snot and sniffles she explains the letter Harry had written to her with a hasty line that the Muggle studies teacher's body had been found, burnt and tortured just outside the Ministry. How there was nothing left of her but grime and blood and the signs of pain. She told him of how much of a lovely lady she was. Naïve; yes. But with a soft heart. How she was willing to ensure the safety of the students at Hogwarts. How nice she was to lend Hermione some of her favourite classics from the Muggle world. And then her feelings came tumbling out too. How it wasn't fair for a lady so young to have this end in fate. How it wasn't fair that her ideas and opinions couldn't be shared across the country. How her work couldn't be promoted a bit further.

And then the silence came back with her gasping and hiccupping as the pain came back. Squeezing and groping at her heart as she silently screamed for release. And then Malfoy was there. His hands brushing away the hair that had matted across her face. She remembers those hands. Those hands she thought to be cold like his personality but surprisingly soft and warm as they lift her up and place her on her bed. He doesn't say anything about the crumpled papers and books she's sure he doesn't recognize from the school library. He doesn't offer words of comfort like her mother would do or Alexis would do. Instead he gets in with her. She's beneath the covers and he's over on the top. And he shuffles closer to her till her nose tickles his chest and he does what she wished on her early years at Hogwarts. He plays with her hair. He presses his palm on her forehead and just pushes back till it's reached her hair. And he plays with it. Pulling away any strands and combing them out with his fingers. And she's reminded of her dad and his sweet cinnamon smell. Home.

And her heart's closing up again. Knitting itself close but this time not with the iron thread it was accustomed to. No it was something close to kisses. She felt her heart kiss itself close till there was nothing but a sweet scar running across it and her body tuning into Malfoy's attempt of calming her down. They didn't say anything. She didn't thank him. He didn't apologize for her loss. They didn't need to hear that. Their silence was enough. And when she was close to the edge of the field with tulips and sunflowers, succumbing herself to a sweet dreamless sleep; she swore at the corner of her vision she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>...Is it okay to come back...? <strong>

**I'm ready for the pitchforks and torches. Yes burn my home and me while your at it. I am sorry - I missed a lot. Happy Christmas, Valentines oh and a new year. I'm so fucking late I get it. I am sorry - Everything's been hectic and I had lost my interest in the story for a period of time where I thought taking it down was the best idea. But I had been getting the odd review and well I'm back! Hopefully for longer this time. **

**I know this isn't enough to cover up for my long break but I'm getting there. I've got a healthy amount of exams the following week and here I am, continuing to write more chapters for you. Does that cover up for my recklessness? No - I didn't think so. But please, please leave a review - That will surely motivate me more than you think. I need it to finish it off! There's not much left - it's really going to end soon. Thanks for sticking with me - I know I'm not the best but you are all truly awesome!**

**Reviews are hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles...mmmhh. **

**~Sugarquills007**


	24. Silver Linings

**(50) Days of Summer by Sugarquills007 **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>Restoring to her sanctuary in the Muggle world, Hermione Granger has completed her sixth year of Hogwarts hoping to eliminate the forces of Evil penetrating the world around her. Thankfully or dreadfully she is roped into a sudden relationship with none other than her nemesis Draco Malfoy who shares the same disgust emotions swirling in them. Forced to forget their history they join up with the help of two friends to prove their relationship worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter 23…<strong>_

_And her heart's closing up again. Knitting itself close but this time not with the iron thread it was accustomed to. No it was something close to kisses. She felt her heart kiss itself close till there was nothing but a sweet scar running across it and her body tuning into Malfoy's attempt of calming her down. They didn't say anything. She didn't thank him. He didn't apologize for her loss. They didn't need to hear that. Their silence was enough. And when she was close to the edge of the field with tulips and sunflowers, succumbing herself to a sweet dreamless sleep; she swore at the corner of her vision she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and grey eyes. _

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**th**** Day of Summer**

Chapter 24 – Silver Linings.

* * *

><p>You have to do everything you can if you stay positive; you have a shot at a <strong>silver lining<strong> **~Pat Solitanohas. **

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered Hermione's sleep-deprived mind when she felt herself stir into consciousness was that it was clearly the late hours of the night. She could feel the moon's light hit her lids through her window. The second thing she took note of was that she was warm. Deliciously warm. And that she wasn't alone. She could feel another's deep breath and if she closed her eyes and felt closely, she could make out the shift of hair at the crown of her head.<p>

She peeled her eyes open and was rewarded with the sight of a pale neck. Taking a deep breath she looked up and was met with a sleeping Malfoy; his head slumped to fit the juncture of her tilted head. It looked slightly uncomfortable and she felt guilty. She shifted and began to move when she felt something hoarding her down. She found his arm possessively yet carelessly tossed around her waist as he continued to snooze. A sense of déjà vu hit her and she sighed. Then as if the situation hit her head with a hammer, she jerked and looked around her. The room was empty bar the two of them. At this she frowned but found herself shifting back into Malfoy's hold. Sleep had welcomed her last night and she embraced it. She'd have thought in her fatigue-filled state that Malfoy would have left but it seemed as if he took a snooze himself.

She looked up to find he was still asleep. She was right when she thought of him as beautiful. He truly was. But a scarred one at that. He had one of those perfectly angular faces that girls cried themselves at wanting. It was all harsh lines and angles and it was magnificent. He was a sight to behold but it was at these times where he was caught vulnerable and at his weakest did he look marvelous enough to be admired. She could see the crinkles besides his eyes and knew that they would be compressed in annoyance. As if in a trance she released an arm and lifted it to his face. She ran her fingers lightly across his eyebrows, knowing they would always either be cocked up in an arrogant manner or drawn in in anger. Her index finger ran down his nose and was reminded of how perfect it was on his face. It was not overly large or skinny. It went well with his features, she thought as she looked at him. Her finger ran down the side of his face and she took in the slight stubble at the juncture of his jaw and the sunken skin where his cheekbones met the hollows of his eyes. And how they made him look even tired than the dark circles beneath his eyes did. She ran a finger over his lips and quickly pulled away at the intimate action. But she was fascinated at the perfect cupids bow shape he had. But they would always be turned into a sneer.

It was such a pity she thought as she let her fatigue-clouded eyes take in his dozing form. They had ruptured a beautiful boy. They had crumpled and walked on someone who could have been made into something wonderful. He was just a shell. A warped shell living in the shoes of someone else. She felt her head pounding at the sudden pull of information and before she knew it, she had dropped her head back into the hollow of Draco's neck and sleep enveloped her once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>How do you know? He's changed. You've seen him."<em>

"_We're completely different."_

"_When are you going to get it in your head that not everything is black and white?"_

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"_You can't merge something that has been written to never even meet once."_

"_How do you do it?"_

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"_Funny, how everything you seem to be is black and white."_

"_I'm a woman."_

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"_You know everything we've done means nothing."_

"_So stop fucking judging me for my school boy actions!"_

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"_Then tell me you daft bint!"_

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"Granger!"

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"Granger!"

**Charity Burbage was killed early hours of morning. Found near Ministry. **

"Granger!" Hermione woke up with a start. Face ashen, eyes filled with tears, heart racing and breaths gasping she watched herself get into a frenzied state. "Granger, Granger." She heard her name through the white noise and she began to calm down when she recognized the voice. Her body was in a seizure and she could feel a line of sweat running down the side of her temple. She continued to gasp as she grabbed on hold of her bearings. She closed her eyes and the images came flashing by. She felt herself shake again. "Granger, goddamn it."

And then she saw him come into her view. Distorted through the walls of tears and death, she felt him grab her face, his eyes crinkled with worry as he wiped her face away from the fresh wash of tears. "Listen to me Granger." And listen she did as she felt her shakes begin to lessen. "I'm here Granger." He said and she nodded along with him, her mouth parted open in a silent plead. "I'm here – calm down." The image of the Muggle-studies teaching professor entered her mind and the shakes continued. "No, no!" Draco cried and he held her face in both hands and leant in close. "It's just a nightmare Granger." He began. "There's no Professor Burbage." He continued and she wondered how she knew. She then faintly recalled her mouth moving on its own record. "There's nothing on her face. She's clean. She's peaceful." He whispered to her, his voice soft as he leant in closer to her stricken features. "Come back to me Granger." He whispered. "Come back to me."

And she did. She watched his face, listened to his lips as he pleaded her to come back. And when the last of the shakes escaped her, she fell onto him. She curled next to him on her bed and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and leant her head against his neck. And she cried. She cried until her throat was hoarse and until the last of her fears had disappeared. She gripped onto him as if he was the thing that made sense and in a manner, he did. He said nothing but allowed her to melt into him. He pulled the cover over her but moved himself far away from being covered. He turned himself to allow her a better sense of comfort and she took it. She nestled into him and hiccupped her way till nothing but the fading memories of her nightmare burned her skull. "Granger." She heard him whisper, his voice soft as he finished the last of his role in playing with her hair. The left side suddenly felt much colder after he dropped his hand.

"Thank you." She bit out, her voice barely hanging on a thread. But enough for him to hear it.

"There's nothing to thank me for." He replied back after a moment's silence. And then Hermione did something bold. She removed her head from the angle of his neck and sat up facing him.

His eyes held the age of someone who had lived much longer than he did. Knew things way beyond their years and she took a wild guess that she did too. She stared straight into his eyes which she took notice was taking in her face with something akin to worry. And then he lifted his hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes there is." She whispered hoarsely and then she was kissing him.

She was distraught and out of her mind but this was what she needed. What she yearned for. Physical contact, human interaction. To be wanted. She pressed herself against him and felt his surprised lips soften beneath hers and he was responding. Holding her face gently with both his hands and then running one through her hair as she clung onto him. She kissed him wildly. Ferociously. Boldly. She held onto him as she felt the pleasurable warmth of peppermint hit her senses and she molded herself into him. The kiss ebbed and flowed, with a passion that Hermione Granger had always assumed was merely fable, but now knew was as real as anything she had ever experienced. She felt as if she could no longer stand, but he was doing such a good job of holding her up, that it didn't matter. In reality, it wasn't a long kiss. Hermione looked back on it and realized it took less time than it would take someone to tie their shoes, or eat a biscuit, not that it could be compared to those boring, mundane things. No. Forget the rest of their kisses.

This was real.

He broke away first and she knew he was reluctant but it didn't matter because the next second he was leaning his forehead against hers as she found his hand and interlaced their fingers. He lifted it before them and feather kissed her knuckles lightly as he drew in a shaky breath. "Merlin Granger, what are you doing to me?"

This was something good that was just theirs, something that they could count on and look forward to – something that wasn't about hate or pain. It was light-hearted conversations, old-age bickering and lovers quarrels. Best of all, it was something that made both feel alive, needed; that let them feel important to someone else, while at the same time giving them someone to need. To cling to when things became unbearable. It wasn't a relationship. It wasn't anything. It defied categorization but it was more meaningful to Hermione than most of the relationships she's had most her life. Even if this one was a pretense.

"Thank you." She breathed out in return. "Thank you, thank you." She repeated and she felt herself teeter on the borderline of hysterical. "You…yesterday…I…Professor…Nightmare…Harry…"

"Sssh." He hushed her and leant in to give her a soft chaste kiss. "It'll be alright Granger." He whispered leaning in a bit more till their noses brushed against one another. "It'll be alright." He continued and she nodded allowing herself to believe his lies. She knew they were petty words of calming her down but just once she allowed herself to fall for his sweet distinctive lies. She fell for his small caresses and light words. Because it was all she needed to compose herself again for the rest of the days. It was all she needed otherwise she would have broken. And a broken Hermione would have gotten everyone nowhere.

So she allowed Malfoy to be her rock.

* * *

><p>The third time she woke up, she knew it was morning. No later than nine she would guess. But she didn't dwell on it much further as she looked up and found grey eyes locked onto hers. He was awake –wide awake and she guessed he woke much earlier than she had. Upon noticing his strong gaze, she blushed and averted her gaze shyly.<p>

"Hey there Granger." Teased Malfoy softly, his morning voice a bit scratchy and Hermione glanced down at their intimate position, never failing to notice his position outside the comfort of her bed's duvet.

She looked up and shot him a timid smile. "Hey yourself, Malfoy." She said, before closing her eyes as she tried to imprint this scene in her mind. It was too comfortable. Too intimate. Too safe.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but all your staring is making me nervous." Joked Malfoy as he took in her closed eyes; and he leaned in to rest his forehead on hers.

Hermione fluttered her lids open at his bold move. She then pursed her lips. "Did anyone ever tell you that there's such a thing as having a healthy low self-esteem?" She retorted with a smile as she brushed away several strands of blonde hair that came in the way of his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes that it was near impossible to not get lost in them. She could catch the ice flecks within them and she felt herself get immersed in the depths of them.

"Having a 'healthy low self-esteem' would mean telling myself I am not gorgeous – just handsome." He frowned at the mere thought. "And that Granger, would be lying." He raised a brow at her. "Are you, a _Gryffindor_, teaching me, a _Slytherin_, how to lie?" She knew he was doing this to prevent any conversation about what happened during the night and the evening before. And she was grateful that he did.

"No, I'm subtly trying to tell you that your head is too big." She held a serious face as she looked at him. As Draco pulled back a bit and cocked a brow at her in amusement, she couldn't maintain the seriousness and her lips broke into a small smile.

"It may be too big, but admit it; if it wasn't, I wouldn't be devilishly attractive. My ego gives me charm." Continued Draco and Hermione fell into the role play; feeling something unfurl in her heart. They needed this. The both of them. A quick distraction. Even though they were acting way out of their character, it gave her a moment's solace. And she knew it gave him an excuse to avoid any dangerous topics.

"Too much of anything is always bad." Shot Hermione back. "And if it resorts to an ego than its worse." She refused to admit to his pestering words.

"Come on, admit it." Coaxed Malfoy lowering his voice till it hit a husky note as he leaned till their noses were brushing against one another.

"No." She shook her head as she took in the closing proximity between them,

"Don't make me make you," he said in a sultry voice. When she did nothing but arch a brow at him, he leant over her form, either arm placed against her head as he hovered over her body. "So what will it be, Granger?" He whispered tantalizingly, dipping his head in until she was sure he was going to kiss her, to then move back. "Will you admit to it, or will I have to make you using special measures?"

She caught the underlying meaning and she got it in the look he gave her. He was close, so very close. His eyes inches away from her own, his hands spread evenly to the sides of her, his lips centimetres away from her own. "Yes," she breathed, her eyes fluttering close.

Draco didn't hesitate to accept the invitation.

He didn't get very far with the coupon however because they were shaken apart from a loud voice ringing in from the other side of her door. Malfoy rolled on over to the other side just as the door opened to reveal Blaise and Alexis. In his hands, he held a tray filled with morning goodies. It took Hermione exactly three seconds to forget their previous interactions to then be immersed in Blaise' sudden generosity. She swatted Draco's legs and made room for the two to settle themselves on her rather large bed.

"You made breakfast?" She asked as she took in the scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh orange juice.

"See, I'm not completely useless." Grinned Blaise as he placed the tray on Hermione's lap. "Bon appétit."Hermione smiled at him gratitude before she dug in. She moved her tray so Draco was sharing it also and both foes feasted themselves on carbs and protein, all the while making conversation with the new occupants of the room.

They weren't aware of their knowledge and how they had come strolling in last night to find the both of them in a deep sleep. They weren't aware of Blaise' sudden appearance this morning to find them caught in a more compromising place than the previous night; and how he had took note of the possessive hold both kept on one another. They weren't aware of the looks the couple gave towards them as they shared and laughed over at their breakfast.

And that was the best thing, the couple would say later on. How they are too entranced with one another to notice about what others have took note of. It was something that they hadn't thought of because it's not a secret. _They_ think it's harmless but to the outsiders its signs. That something's changing and evolving.

They had found their silver ling.

And this time, they were determined to hold onto it.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to wear that!"<p>

"You're seriously choosing to be a prude at this very moment?"

Hermione glowered and placed her hands on his hips as she continued to give Alexis her disapproving look. "Alexis there's barely anything on there!"

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to do? Get rid of Damien or lure him in?"

"No you'll be doing the exact opposite actually." Huffed Alexis as she laid the two piece swimsuit on Hermione's bed, besides the sundress she chose for Hermione. "He'll be drooling in jealousy in the background while you have a wonderful day out with Draco."

"The odds aren't exactly in my favor at that proposition either." Gritted out Hermione as she stared straight into her best friend. "I don't fancy Malfoy seeing my _bits_ either."

Alexis laughed and shot the muggle-born witch a playful look. "Is that you being prudish or just shy?"

"A prude." Nodded Hermione seriously. "I have no intention of stripping into barely anything in front of Malfoy, Alexis." Whined the witch. "A one piece seems a bit safer." She leant across and grabbed a beach blue swimsuit. "See, this," She pointed at the material, "is safe."

Alexis snatched the offending material off her. "You can't always play the game safely Hermione." She stated confidently. "Sometimes you have to take risks." She proposed as she pointed towards the swimwear she laid out. "And this is a beneficial risk."

"How is this beneficial to me or society?"

"It benefits you because Chloe gets to see you in all your gorgeous glory. The perk of that is Draco will be too transfixed on you to even bother messing your role play out." She smiled cheekily at Hermione's aghast look.

"How does it benefit society?"

"Sod society."

"Alexis – I'm sorry I'm not wearing that." And with those words pressed, she grabbed the two piece swimwear and threw it in the laundry basket placed at the corner of her room. She then snatched back her comfortable choice of a swimming costume and placed that beside her sundress. "There's no point in protesting." She said when she caught Alexis' open mouth. "I'm not wearing that even if it was my last resort."

* * *

><p>"Alexis Carter you are one evil bitch."<p>

Alexis smirked at Hermione's discomfort as they walked towards the local beach (which wasn't local at all. In fact it was an hour's drive. Funny how Chloe forgot to mention that little gem). She pretended to yawn as she linked her arms with her friend. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I can't believe you did that." Hissed Hermione, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the boys were following them. "I can't possibly go for a dip now." She frowned.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Sure you can." She reassured. "Just don't think too much of it, okay? That way you won't create too much of a scene." When Hermione shot her a look, she elaborated further. "With you being a bumbling fool and blushing beetroot when anyone compliments you."

"Now who will compliment Granger?" Draco's voice wedged itself between their conversation and Alexis smirked before turning to the blonde who was watching them with a cocked brow and a straight face.

"You'll see." Alexis winked before she left off with a spring in her step.

Blaise stopped by, side by side with Malfoy and watched his girlfriend stroll off, his eyes narrowing at her narrow hips. "I chose right." He mused with a grin and with a gentle nod towards Hermione, he trailed after his girlfriend, grabbing on hold of her hand as they began to trek their way to the party they were invited to.

"This was a horrible idea." Muttered Hermione as she fixed the strap of her beach bag on her shoulder. Draco reached across and pinched the bag off of her. He threw it over his shoulder and placed on his shades, smirking down at her.

"Nah, I could think of several things that will brighten this field trip?"

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Hermione folding her arms across her chest. "And what would that be?"

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, don't you dare!" Hermione, mortified, covered her blushing face with her hands and turning away from the grinning blonde. They had managed to enter the large villa that one of Chloe's friends owned and it seemed they had come late. Everything was trashed but no one seemed to pay attention as they splashed in the rather large pool that was displayed for everyone. They had gotten themselves comfortable, nibbling on savories when Alexis left to play tickle-your-tonsils with Blaise leaving Draco to entertain her. She hadn't expected him to be more than ready to go for a quick dip. The only niggle to the proposition was that he wanted her to go with him.<p>

She heard him shuffling and peeked through her fingers, turning her heard around to fins him unzipping his trousers. She looked up to find him watching her watching him. "Like what you see?" He taunted maliciously. She whipped around and he laughed. "Can you turn much more of a prude Granger?" He questioned haughtily as she heard him shuffle out of his jeans.

"Malfoy, you can't possibly think that –"

"Come on Granger. Live a little."

"Oh I do live. I just don't happen to think that stripping into barely anything and jumping into a pool of sweaty teenagers is the way to go." She had dropped her hands by now, and had her hands on either hip but still didn't have the mask to turn around and face the blonde.

"Christ Granger." She could _feel_ him shake his head. "It's just a bit of fun." She gasped as she felt his breath on her neck but before she could move, he curled his arm around her waist and sprawled his fingers across the cotton of her dress. "Don't you worry you're pretty little head." She heard him whisper against her skin and then his hand was on the zipper of her yellow sundress. "I'll be there to prevent you from drowning…" he whispered as he brought the zipper down. "Or perhaps being the cause of it." He smiled against her skin and she shivered subconsciously, allowing him to help her get out of her dress. "Red? How very Gryffindor?" Draco remarked as he saw the crimson strap. Hermione's only retort was a perceptible snort.

When she stepped out, she looked up at him with shy eyes to find him transfixed. She knew she wasn't the slimmest of all people. She frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He snapped his eyes to her face. "Eyes up here." She reprimanded and he smirked, using his hand to bring her closer to him. He dipped his head down and gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled back in surprise but only found mirth. "I'm serious. Don't you dare try to ogle –"

"Well tell that to any hot-blooded male in this room." He shook his head but nuzzled her nose nonetheless with a smile. "You could drive anyone mad with that two-piece Granger." He chuckled and she felt the reverberations make home within her belly. "I didn't think you had it in you to wear something so braze."

"I didn't." Hermione crossed her arms. "Alexis hid all my other '_safe'_ options."

"Remind me to thank her."

Hermione swatted his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so playing chase with the blonde and having snogged numerous times when her breasts were there for his eye's pleasure; they picked themselves out of the pool. "You're such a git." Spluttered Hermione as she wiped her face from the water Draco had just splashed on her.<p>

"Feel special that I'm a git only for you." Draco smirked and jutted out his hand for her to take. She took it and allowed him to help her up. She slipped on the edge and fell on his slippery body. "Didn't know you were that eager Granger." His smirk turned into a full-blown grin and she could only managed mumbles of disdain as she picked herself off of him.

"You're incorrigible." Muttered Hermione and she strolled off towards their belongings, eager to get dry as soon as she could. However, before she could reach there, she was blocked by a form. "Excuse me, I –" She looked up and was met with soft hazel eyes. "Damien?"

"Hermione Granger, is that you?" Damien was shirtless, his body glistening with water as if he'd just gotten out of the pool. He was definitely a catch but any spark she had in knowing more of this boy had deflated into nothingness. Hermione averted her eyes as if ashamed to even look at him in such a way. "I didn't think you'd come." Hermione fidgeted and glanced around the room, hoping Draco wouldn't swoop in.

"Damien, I don't think this is the best timing –" Began Hermione but she wasn't blind. She saw the way his eyes fell on her wet form. How his eyes dilated and darkened with lust. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around her form. "I'll go and get myself presentable and then we can talk. Draco will be coming soon – he was talking to –"

"You're still with him?" His voice held envy but his eyes held confusion.

"Yes." Hermione nodded albeit hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought after our last confrontation…" he trailed off as if checking himself and then smiled sinisterly. "Well no matter, that will change."

"What will?" Questioned Hermione but before she could ask he had taken a bold step forward and enveloped her safe bubble. "Damien –" She began but found herself being backed up against a small alcove in the room, spattered with beer cans and empty shot glasses. "Damien stop!" Hermione protested, hitting his chest but he wasn't having any of it. Now that he came closer, she noticed the odd gleam in his eyes and realized he was drunk. "Come on, you're drunk Damien. You're not thinking straight –"

"I know how much I want to rip that flimsy two-piece off of you." She shivered in disgust at the dark lust in his tone and how his fingers began to play with the end of one wet tendril. "You look absolutely…" he leant in and smelled her damp hair, "divine." She whimpered as he opened his eyes and leant it. She recoiled and closed her eyes, hoping not to see what he was going to do for her.

But nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, she found Damien being gripped from the neck by a very angry Malfoy. "And just what the fuck were you deciding on doing to _my_ girlfriend?" Growled Draco and Hermione, shaken to her knees wobbled towards him. Damien was clearly off his rocker that he barely responded except claw on Draco's hand.

"Malfoy…Draco let go." Hermione whispered edging closer to him. His eyes were black with rage and when she neared, he bared his teeth at her. "Please…you're hurting him. He's drunk. He didn't know –"

"Well that doesn't change for what he tried to do!" Bellowed Draco and Hermione noticed how many of the occupants turned to them.

"Malfoy, people are looking just –"

"Draco, let go." Blaise suddenly came running in and took one look at Hermione's ashen face and Draco's hard features to know something had happened. "Look, he's drunk."

"Me and Blaise heard Chloe talking to her boyfriend," His grey eyes snapped to hers. "Chloe got him drunk. They spiked the squash with alcohol." She was breathless and took a step forward, placing a hand on his tense arm. "Let go." She squeezed. "Chloe planned this to happen." And he let go. Damien crumbling to a heap on the floor. Hermione, still shaken took several steps away from him. Draco noticed and sneered down at the pathetic form on the floor.

"She planned this you say?" Questioned the alpha male after telling the bystanders to sod off.

Alexis nodded and walked over the pissed body to Hermione. "Yes." She checked for any harm on Hermione's face and when she saw nothing but shock she continued. "It was a pathetic attempt of shaking you off from Hermione's will." Draco turned to Hermione to find her looking up at him with wide eyes. He said nothing. "I'll get you you're things." Alexis whispered soothingly and she and Blaise went off to the corner where there things lay.

Once sure, the two had gone to retrieve some towels and spare clothes, Draco took a step closer to Hermione's shaking form. "Are you okay?" He whispered, reaching out to rub his hand down her cold arms. Hermione looked up in fear and once she noticed sincerity was all on his features she shook he head.

"I thought." She whispered hoarsely and winced at the rough sound. "I thought it was happening." She said in fear. "I thought this was it. This was the beginning of it all. Rape and abuse and horror and," her voice broke and Draco understood where the fear and shock came from. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her shakes subside in his arms slightly.

"Nothing will hurt you Granger." He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"I'm scared." She whispered into his chest and he felt something pulse in his chest. It was odd and an unpleasant feeling. It was the same feeling when he saw his mother talk to the Dark Lord. It was a feeling he was unaccustomed to and he didn't like it. He didn't like not being in control of his feelings.

"You won't get hurt Granger." He repeated, this time with determination as he plucked the towel handed by Blaise to wrap around her. She was cold and shivering and felt the same. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Draco was trying really hard to keep a serious face. "Give it," he said through gritted teeth, tugging. The four had come home after Alexis non-the-slyly had accidently on purpose dropped a bottle of vodka down the front of Chloe's shirt. After a serious spat, Draco drove the four home and after a shower they had made themselves comfortable in the living room. Mr and Mrs Granger had reservations for a dinner they had planned and judging the fact that Chloe had been in a serious moment before Alexis ruined it, the Scottish wouldn't be home for a long time. So they had put on a film though none had watched and instead had a very comfortable conversation. Only problem was between the two foes.<p>

"No way," Hermione retorted with a huff. "You have enough!"

"Bloody hell I do!" Growled Draco. "You always hog them!"

Alexis and Blaise respectably chose not to say anything but watch in humor as the two argued. "Do not!" Exclaimed Hermione as she tugged.

"Yes you do." Insisted Draco with a scowl. "You're a bugger blanket hog!" He exclaimed giving the blanket an almighty tug. "And –" He chided with seriousness. "You snore!"

Hermione scoffed but felt the heat rise to her cheeks nonetheless. "I do not snore!" She exclaimed in disdain. But Draco was already laughing along with their audience. Their eyes shining with mirth as they watched her struggle with a comeback. Hermione poked him with seemed to not faze him.

"I mean it." He said after the laughter had died down, trying to pull his serious face again. "Give me the blanket or else.

"Or else what?" Demanded Hermione, sour after his mockery.

Draco eyes her sourly. Suddenly Hermione's body was lifted up into the air and she was shrieking uproariously, flailing her arms about like a headless chicken. Blaise got up to assist his friend and the both of them had begun tickling the sides of her stomach and she finally released her clutch on the sheets to grab or shoo away both their hands. With her grasp undone, Draco quickly pulled the blanket over his form leaving her in her light clothing exposed to the evening draft.

"Ah," she cried, "it's chilly! Let me have some back!"

"Don't worry." Draco shook his head smiling smugly. "The chill will settle and you'll get used to it."

"Malfoy!" She shrieked and after some more bickering and several punches, he had given her half his share of the blanket. "You great bit oaf!" She grumbled as she rubbed her legs to keep the cold at bay. He smirked and held her hands in his hand under the blanket – away from the eyes of Alexis and Blaise who were watched them amusedly. He rubbed them in his and shot her a playful wink.

Blaise, who had played his part in Draco's revenge, picked up the book Hermione had dropped in the interaction and flipped the cover around. He flipped through the pages and his brows rose in admiration. "This book looks rather interesting. Can I read it?" He turned to Hermione who looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know." Answered Draco and blinked, frowning over at him. "_Can_ you read it?"

Blaise glared at him and the occupants of the room fell into another round of chortles; even Blaise himself managed to crack a smile as he settled in besides Alexis who shot Hermione a content smile. Hermione responded with one of her own and snuggled in subconsciously into Draco who looked down at her in surprise before it softened into his own satisfaction. He caught Blaise' eye who had a brow raised and after subtly giving him the finger, they fell back into the light-hearted conversation.

* * *

><p>It was only after the telltale signs of the moon shining, did Hermione realize, in the arms of Draco Malfoy where the four of them had fallen asleep after much laughter; that he was clean. In the party they were invited to, his arm. He was quite sure the mark would have attracted anyone within a five meter radius. But it wasn't there. Except the faint hue of blue of his veins. He was clean.<p>

And as she fell back into his chest, she looked for his hand and interlaced their fingers together. And she closed her eyes feeling her heart breaking free from its cocoon. And there the forbidden was unleashed, fluttering dangerously on the outskirts of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this may seem like a surprise to you. <strong>

**Yes I updated. Only because I knew the next couple of weeks will be heavy and I don't think I have the time to update. Besides that, I've been quite a lot of messages and e-mails regarding my story. Yes there is a lot of grammatical errors and a lot of punctuation mistakes. Please let me remind you that I started writing this story several years ago, where I was inexperienced with writing. On top I had a lot of exams and work – so I do apologize for not re-checking my work thoroughly.**

**However since it has disappointed a bunch of you, I am willing to hold a beta who wouldn't mind editing my work. If you are interested, then please send me a PM and I will decide. This has been decided because a lot of my readers would like it corrected from the beginning.**

**As for the story – it is very near to finishing. For the beta, they will have a break in editing grammatical errors from the past chapters to re-check the new updates from grammatical errors.**

**Oh and reviews are McDonald's Strawberry Milkshake (I'm addicted)**

**~Sugarquills007**


End file.
